The Return of a Madman
by Albedo238
Summary: After meeting a mysterious Reploid, X learns that the true evil he's meant to be fighting is controlling the very government he's been working for as a Maverick Hunter.  Contains X x Alia and Zero x Layer.  Viewer discretion is advised in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Requiem of the Hopeless

**Chapter 1: Requiem of the Hopeless**

The scene takes place in a cemetary. Just then, a pair of blue boots steps in front of one marked "Johnathan Cain: Born 2100, Died 2185."

"Hello, Dr. Cain," spoke the person in front of the grave, which turned out to be Mega Man X.

X spoke again, as if Cain's soul could hear his voice, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, old friend?"

X sighs as he takes off his helmet to reveal his jet black hair and holds it by his side, then speaks again, saying, "You must be disappointed in us Maverick Hunters, right now. We've tried to fight for peace for so long to create an ideal world for both humans and Reploids, but the chaos seems to be growing even more. Many good people have been turning Maverick, and this time, by their own choice. And with the government ignoring all of the dangers that we've faced, it only makes things worse. For a war to go on for a long time is one thing, but this escalation is something more than I can bear. And the fact this all started because I came into the world... it feels like I'm more of a burden than anyone else."

"But you're not," came a deep voice from behind X.

X turns around to see Signas coming up from behind him.

"Signas," asked a startled X. "How long have you been here?"

Signas answered, "I decided to follow you. Normally, I'd have Zero do it, but I decided to do this one on my own. Many of us are still worried about you, you know?"

X turns away from Signas to look back at Dr. Cain's grave, and asks, "Are you sure I'm the right guy to be worrying about, Signas?"

"And what makes you ask that," Signas replied with another question.

X answered, "Think about it, Signas. If I hadn't come into this world, we wouldn't have to worry about people deciding to go Maverick on their own. You weren't around when it happened, but some of our Hunters decided to go Maverick because of who I was, and how I acted. And now, with the new Reploids going Maverick just because they can, it's getting even worse, especially when it happened with both Lumine and Colonel Redips. If I hadn't come into this world, Reploids were never come to be, and Maverick outbreaks would never occur."

"So, maybe that's true, in a way," Signas remarked. "Does that mean you're going to give up? To resign again?"

X went silent for a moment, but then said, "No. Even if this whole thing is my responsibility, I'll continue to fight. Afterall, the one responsible has to finish what he started."

"Well, like it or not, we're going to continue sharing the burden with you," replied Signas, who then paused to look at Dr. Cain's grave, and continues to talk, saying, "I never got to know Dr. Cain. I'm sure, though, being the man who found and reactivated you, and helped to design all future reploids after you, he was a good man."

X smiled slightly out of sorrow, and said, "More than you know. The man was full of wisdom and compassion. Even if he was a novice in some ways compared to Dr. Light when it came to robotics, he was still like an uncle to me. There were times when we had our differences, but we always worked through them. Now, with him gone, I feel more lost than ever before. I'm sure Zero feels the same way to a degree."

"If he was that wise, I'm sure we could all use his wisdom and guidance today," Signas said calmly. He then looked up at the setting sun as it was almost below the horizon. "Anyway, it's getting late, so I'll be heading back to my office. Don't stay out here too long. And above all... try to not let yourself drag you down."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied X.

Signas then turned around and said, "See you when you get back," before walking off to leave the cemetary.

Even with Signas walking away, X continued to stand before Dr. Cain's grave, looking at it with a solemn expression.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 2: Rescue Mission**

X, who had his helmet back on, made it back to Maverick Hunter HQ after spending a good deal of time in the cemetery.

"Welcome back," said a soft voice from X's side.

X turned to look to his side to see Alia standing there.

"Hello, Alia," X said to her in an almost distant sounding voice. "Were you expecting me to return?"

Alia replied, "Yes. Signas said you had gone to visit Dr. Cain's grave again."

"Listen, Alia, I..." X began to say after letting out a heavy sigh.

Just then, Alia interrupted him to say, "Don't say anything, X. I know you still beat yourself up over these things, but it has to stop, sometime. I mean, how much longer can it truly go on?"

X said nothing as he could find no answer to Alia's question.

Alia then said, "You're too good of a guy to let your problems or other people's problem drag you through the mud like this. You should know you're not responsible for every little bad thing that happens in this world. Just... just stop it, okay?"

X was still silent.

Alia then put on a look of worry, then out of some type of fear, she said, "I'm sorry, X. I was out of line there. I shouldn't have spoken the way I did."

"No," replied X. "You're right. I can't continue to act or feel like this... but, when you're in my position, how else would you react to something?"

Alia then said to this, "Believe me, I've been in somewhat similar situations before I worked here, and I too let them weigh me down. It was thanks to you and the others for giving me the strength to overlook such things. Now, I want to be a pillar of strength for you, X."

X then looked at Alia immediately in surprise, which caused Alia to gasp then look away from X and blush.

"Uh... not that you shouldn't rely on the strength of others, but I was... just wanting to... you know... help you the best way I knew possible," Alia said nervously.

X continued to look at Alia with his face of astonishment, and then said to her, "Alia... I..."

Just then, Layer's voice came booming from the intercom in the building, saying, "Attention, all Maverick Hunters, report to the Centra Command Center! I repeat, all Maverick Hunters report to the Central Command Center! This is not a drill!"

"Damn it," Alia said to herself in thought. "And I was so close, this time."

After that, X said to her, "We'd better report in. Seems this could be urgent."

Alia, who kept herself from sighing, said, "Yeah, we'd better do that."

X and Alia then took off running for the Central Command Center, and though their eyes were focused forward, they turn to look at each other on occasion.

"I know what she was going to say," X said to himself in thought. "I want to say the words, too, but I just can't seem to find a way to get them out. At least Alia is as nervous as I am, so at least the feeling is mutual, but it's just more proof that it needs to be said."

Though the two of them were always about duty, or did well at playing the part, it was obvious to them and the others they worked with that X and Alia had feelings for one another, but found it hard to tell each other. X was oblivious to it at first, but he remembered how much Alia cared for him during the Nightmare incident. Alia was always teased about it by Palette about it, and both Zero and Axl gave X a hard time about it, as well, trying to push them into a relationship they wanted to have, but couldn't seem to find out how to tell each other. Of course, during X's trip to Giga City, he met another girl there who also worried just as much about him. Her name was Nana, and though X was sure he was truly more in love with Alia, he didn't want to hurt Nana's feelings, so in some ways, X was in an even bigger dilemma than Alia was.

After a while, all of the Maverick Hunters appeared in the Central Command Center, they were all standing around a screen on the floor that showed a world map.

"We've been alerted of a potential Maverick threat in Sector 9914, which is in one of California's more prestigious forests," Layer said. "Parliament hasn't listed the culprits as Mavericks, but regardless, they want us to act as soon as possible after our satellites picked up the disturbance."

Zero then said, "So, a standard hunting mission. How boring."

Layer continued to say, "But there's more. We also picked up an S.O.S. from someone in the same region."

"An S.O.S." asked Axl in surprise. "That means there might be survivors."

Layer answered, "Possibly. Commanders X, Zero and Axl have been ordered by Supreme Commander Signas to move out. Unfortunately, the forest is too thick to where we can't pinpoint a safe place to teleport all of you. Therefore, we'll need you all to take the Ride Chasers."

"Very well," X said. "Alright, Hunters, let's move out!"

After that, the three hunters began to run off to the garage where the Ride Chasers were being kept.

"Guess a rescue mission shouldn't be too boring, should it," Axl said in an excited tone to Zero.

"We'll see. Course, it could also be a trap," Zero said in trying to be realistic.

X then said, "Whether it is or not, we still have to hold up our end."

"Don't have to tell me that," Zero replied.

Axl followed up with, "But, it doesn't have to be boring, either."

"At least you're all in good spirits, that's for sure," remarked X.

The three of them came into the garage where Douglas is working on the Ride Chasers.

"Douglas," X called out to the chief engineer. "How are the Ride Chasers?"

Douglas answered, "Just waiting for you to take them out!"

"Good ol' Douglas," said Zero. "Where would we be without you?"

"Not very far, that's for sure," answered Douglas jokingly.

"Thanks for the work, Douglas," said X in thanking him for his work.

X, Zero and Axl hop on their respective Ride Chaser, activating them after doing so.

Douglas then said to them, "Good luck out there, you three."

All three hunters nodded to Douglas before taking off.

Meanwhile, in a forested area of the world, a lone Reploid was hiding from some other Reploids, who were searching around as it seems they were looking for him. The lone Reploid wore armor that was a combination of gold and black with green gems on his chest plate, boots, wrists and helmet. His armor was intricately designed. The helmet had some shades built into it to cover the Reploid's eyes, and he also wore a red scarf. He was armed with an intricately-designed, gold buster cannon and a gold shield with a green gem in the middle. He is currently standing on the branch of a tree.

"Shit," said the gold reploid. "Looks like I really asked for this one. But the fact they're after me shows that I've been noticed by 'him,' so the plan now has to go into action. Just hope I can hold out until X gets here."

The other Reploids are all of varying designs that make them look thuggish, though the one to take real notice of is the Toad-like Reploid among them, who has a color combination of red, orange, black and purple.

"Alright, you, come on out," shouted the Toad-like Reploid. "If you don't, I'm soon going to start burning this forest down! No one makes a fool of Volcano Toad!"

One of the Reploids with Volcano Toad soon spoke up, saying, "Yeah, and he's serious, too."

"I know you won't do it," shouted the gold Reploid, who was still hiding from them. "The minute you start setting fire to this place, the Maverick Hunters will be all over your asses! This forest is to be protected by the local government after all!"

Volcano Toad and the other Reploids went silent for a moment, but then, Toad laughed and said, "I wouldn't worry about that, pal. You see, we've got orders from the Cheif Ambassador of The Parliament of Human-Reploid Relations to eradicate you. That means we've got authority to go over the heads of the local governments, so any damage we do to this place to do our job, we can just pass off as an accident. What do you think about that?"

The gold Reploid them said to himself, "Well, that sucked."

The Reploid then smirks, and says to himself, "Little do they know, as Chief Ambassador, 'his' power is still limited to some degrees, and can't properly decide what attacks are Maverick or not. Therefore, I've sent coordinates of this place to Parliament so this little mission of theirs is all for naught."

"So," Volcano Toad said smugly. "What's it going to be?"

The gold Reploid grunted and said to himself, "Unfortunately, it could be a while before X gets here. I guess I've got no real choice, now."

After that, the gold Reploid said to the other Reploids while still keeping his cover, "Fine, I guess if I can't hide from you forever, and if it'll keep you from burning this forest down, I'll bring the fight to you. Just to give you fair warning, though, I've been around a lot longer than you guys, so I know from experience on how to deal with rookies like you. I hope you're all ready for this."

"Wait," said one of the Reploids with Volcano Toad. "He didn't just call us rookies, did he!"

"He did, and he'll pay for it," said an angered Volcano Toad, then he spoke out to the hiding gold Reploid. "Bring it on, then! I'll show you just how much of rookies we really are!"

The gold Reploid put on a smug smile, and said, "Get ready then, because here I come!"

After that, the gold Reploid came out from his hiding spot, and charged up a blast which he then fires at the group of Reploids bent on killing him.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Forest Skirmish

**Chapter 3: Forest Skirmish**

X, Zero and Axl continue to race along on their Ride Chasers. While looking at the road, they also keep an eye on the world map and compass to know they'll reach their destination.

"Alright," shouted X to the other two Hunters. "According to this map, we should be getting close to the forest! Once we get there, we'll need to go it on foot if we're to better find our targets!"

Zero then shouted back to X, "Assuming we're not too late, of course!"

"Yeah," replied Axl. "Let's just hope who ever sent that S.O.S. is still okay!"

"Let's just concentrate on getting there, right now, and worry about things when we can do our job," stated X.

After that, they continued to ride on.

Eventually, the three Hunters came to the forest entrance as they slowed down their Ride Chasers enough to have them halt.

"Here we are," said Zero.

"And just in time," replied X. "The signals still seem fresh. Of course, looking at all of this movement, there must be quite a bit of activity going on. That could only mean one thing."

Zero nodded in agreement and said, "A battle has just started."

Axl grinned widely and said, "Then let's go in and mess them up real bad!"

"I'd agree with you, Axl, but there's two problems," said X. "One, this forest is rather heavy, so we'd be looking for a while, and two, this forest is under environmental protection, so we can't go in there guns a blazing, or else, we'd be paying for the damage."

Zero then asked, "So, how do you think we should go about this, X?"

X thought for a moment then said, "I have this feeling whoever the Mavericks are fighting might be using stealth and cover to keep himself out of harm's way, so I suggest we do the same. Fortunately, I'm covered in having gear for such type of combat."

After that, X opens up a control device on his arm and pressess the icons on it since it's touch screen operated. After a while of that, he then presses a button, and replaces his basic armor with the Shadow Armor.

"Alright," said X. "This ought to make getting through the forest a little easier for me. Axl, Zero, try to keep cover as well, but also try to act as a distraction while I can sneak up from behind our targets and try to see about getting to their leader if they have one."

"Sounds like a plan," responded Zero.

Axl then said to them, "If I find one of their men, I'll knock him out and copy his DNA to fool them."

"And I know a thing or two about distraction," said Zero.

X nods to them both, and says, "I guess we got everything worked out. Alright, time to move out! Let's go!"

X then jumps up a tree, and begins jumping across branches to quickly reach his target.

Just then, Axl, who was watching what X was doing, asks, "Man, how come does he get all the cool armor and we just about get nothing?"

"It's a trade-off," replied Zero. "He gets all the fancy gear, and you and I look good."

After Zero takes off running, Axl responds, "Heh, I guess that's fair enough."

Axl then follows after Zero.

Meanwhile, back over to the heart of the forest, a battle has ensued between the mysterious gold Reploid and the forces of Volcano Toad. The gold Reploid tries to keep his cover, but steps out every once in a while to fire off a blast at the enemy Reploids, who are busy firing like maniacs while Volcano Toad waits patiently as his men do all the work.

"Rookies they may be," started the gold Reploid. "But I'm still outnumbered here, and I'm spending a lot of energy trying to fight these morons. I'm just going to have to go for broke, and hope it pays off in the end."

After that, the Reploid readied his shield, and made a charge for the side to the right of him. He then ran out with his shield held out to block the enemy shots, and fired some blast as them in return before getting behind another tree. He managed to come out unscathed, but realized that rushing head on won't be as easy as he thought.

The gold Reploid grunted and said, "This is really pissing me off. Where is X at?"

After getting impatient, Volcano Toad said, "Stop your firing, fools!"

The other Reploids hear Toad, and one of them says, "Why, boss? We've got him on the ropes."

"It seems that way," replied Toad. "But he's using cover and guerilla tactics too well. Therefore, we need to see about splitting up. If we do that, we'll have him trapped and killing him will be much easier. Now, let's move out!"

As Volcano Toad's forces do what they're told, the gold Reploid says to himself and smiles, "Hmmm, divide and conquer? Or divide and be conquered? Guess we'll find out. Either way, this is actually what I wanted them to do. That's a big rookie mistake. It may make things easier of finding me, but it also gives me ample opportunity to pick them off one at a time."

Not to give away his presence, the gold Reploid walks quietly to sneak around and follow one of the Reploids that's following Volcano Toad's order, who says, "Man, I don't get paid enough for this kind of work. Say, where could that guy be anyway?"

The gold Reploid, who's behind the tree the other Reploid is near holds out his arm to point in a direction, and says, "He went that way."

"Oh, thanks, " said the Reploid, who then just realized he was being fooled as he said, "Hey, wait a minute, who are...?"

But, before the Reploid can finish his question, the gold Reploid steps out from behind the tree and smacks the other Reploid in the face with his shield, knocking him out cold.

"Made you look," said the gold Reploid with a smug grin.

After that, the gold Reploid drags the other Reploid's body around to hide it.

"Still got a ways to go," said the gold Reploid to himself. "But, this is at least a good start. Nice and steady wins the horserace, after all."

The gold Reploid moves out to keep himself from being spotted.

Meanwhile, X in his Shadow Armor is still hopping across tree branches to keep himself out of view. Eventually, he starts to hear some voices shouting.

"I think I just picked up on something," X said to himself. "Best stop and look around for a minute."

X then stops on a tree branch, and uses his sensors to scan the ground for anything. He then catches view of Volcano Toad and uses telescopic view to get a picture of him as he's belting out orders over his intercom.

X then gets in contact with Zero and Axl, and sends them a video feed of Volcano Toad, while saying to them, "Zero, Axl, you two getting this?"

"Sure am, X," replied Axl.

Zero then followed up to say, "From the looks of things, that frog has to be their leader."

"How far are both of you," asked X.

"According to your position," answered Zero. "We shouldn't be too far behind you."

X then said, "Good. It's time for us to get into position and do what needs to be done."

"We're all over it," remarked Zero. "Alright, Axl, if you can find one of that frog's men, copy his DNA, so we can have a chance to catch them with their pants down."

Axl grinned and said, "Yeah, hit'em where it hurts! I like that idea!"

Zero and Axl split up. Zero goes to distract Volcano Toad while Axl finds one of Toad's men to copy their data.

Zero manages to reach where Volcano Toad is, and shouts out, "Hey!"

Volcano Toad turns around, and sees Zero standing there, then says, "Who the hell are you?"

"I believe you may know of me," responded Zero. "The name is Zero!"

"Zero," said the Reploid with Volcano Toad. "If that means you're here, then... the Maverick Hunters are onto us! But, 'he' said we wouldn't have to deal with any Maverick Hunters to deal with!"

"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark," said Volcano Toad. "So, you're Zero, huh? I guess that means if you're here, Commanders X and Axl should also be here, as well."

Zero then responds, "If you've figured that much out, then you and your men should give up already. You haven't got a chance against us, Mavericks."

Volcano Toad just laughs and says, "Typical of you Maverick Hunters, how you throw around that term with such a loose tounge. So, you think of us as Mavericks, already, huh? Very well, then. We're just on a mission, but if you want to do battle with us, then go ahead. I don't think you'll like the results, though."

"I think you got that backwards, but that's fine," said Zero. "Your ignorance will just make this more satisfying."

Volcano Toad growled, and said, "I'll show you who's ignorant! I said it before and I'll say it again, no one makes a fool of Volcano Toad!"

After that, Volcano Toad shoots a stream of fire from his mouth at Zero, who then spins his Saber around rapidly to keep himself from being burned by the flames.

After the flame attack begins to die down, Zero stops spinning his saber and rears it back. Then he yells, "Hadengeki," before firing off a large energy blade by swiping his saber outward.

Volcano Toad and his Reploid follower dodge the attack in time to avoid being cut by it.

"Damn," said the Reploid. "He's the real deal! We have to warn the others about this!"

Volcano Toad replied, "No need. I can deal with this piece of trash. The others need to concentrate on the mission on hunting down our target."

"Are you talking about me," asked a loud voice that came from behind Volcano Toad and his Reploid comrade.

The two of them looked behind each other to see the gold Reploid coming up from behind them.

"How in the... where are my men," shouted Volcano Toad.

The gold Reploid replied, "All sleeping like babies, or at least after giving them each a good knock to the noggin."

"You're lying," shouted Volcano Toad, again.

"You shouldn't have separated your forces like that," the gold Reploid said. "It just made them easier to find and take down. Looks like you're going to be out of help for a while."

Just then, one of Volcano Toad's men comes out from hiding and appears next to Volcano Toad and his other follower.

Volcano Toad smiles, and says, "You were saying just a while ago?"

"Impossible," said the gold Reploid in disbelief. "I was sure I got all of them."

"Well, now, I'll just let my two men deal with you, while I tend to Zero.

Just then, the gold Reploid puts on a smile, and Volcano Toad asks him, "What the hell are grinning about?"

After that, a shot is heard, and Volcano Toad turns around to see that the Reploid that joined with him shot the other Reploid that was with Toad.

"Rex," asked Toad. "What did you do! You just shot your own comrade."

"No, he didn't," came another voice.

Volcano Toad turned to see X coming towards him with his Buster held out.

"He did his job," X said.

Volcano Toad was at a loss for words when he said, "No, you can't mean that..."

Toad turned to look back at Rex, who then transformed into Axl.

"Hiya," Axl said to Volcano Toad.

X then spoke again to say, "It's time to give up, Maverick."

"Hrmph," Toad snorted, then said, "It's not like you'll believe me, but I'm not a Maverick. I was ordered by the Chief Ambassador of Parliament to hunt down this particular Reploid. I wasn't given any clue as to why, but I was told to just do it."

The gold Reploid then spoke up, saying, "More like you were paid. I know you too well, Volcano Toad. You're just a thug that does a job given to him by the highest bidder that gives off the most cash."

"Well, there's a reason the government wants you dead," said Toad. "I'll bet you're just as shady as me. Probably even more."

X then replied, "Alright, that's enough. Volcano Toad, you're coming in for questioning as I'm placing you under arrest. Whether the Chief Ambassador gave you a job or not, you've still got some explaining to do. Your other men will be coming with us."

"Very well," Volcano Toad remarked. "As long as you question goldie, as well. The reasons the Chief Ambassador wants him dead will probably make for some interesting dinner conversation."

Axl then comes up to Volcano Toad, then places his hands behind him and cuffs them.

X then comes up to the gold Reploid and asks him, "Are you all right, sir?"

"Never better. Thanks," answered the gold Reploid.

X then said, "You'll need to come in for questioning, as well. I'm afraid we do need to know why these men were after you."

The gold Repliod nodded and said, "That's okay. I don't mind answering to you, but I'll only answer to you, and no one else."

"Uh... very well then," responded X. "What's your name, by the way?"

"My name," asked the gold Reploid. He then smiled as said, "Call me... Blues."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Back at the Maverick Hunter HQ, Blues was sitting in a room with a few other Reploids in it. The other Reploids appeared to be Maverick Hunters since it seems they were working, though some were periodically looking at Blues with curiosity. A couple of female Reploids took notice of him, and were whispering to each other while looking at him as if they were gossiping about him. Blues caught this and just smiled at the girl Reploids. When the two of them saw Blues smiling, they just giggled and ran out while still giggling.

Just then, X, who was back in his basic armor, came into the room and said to Blues, "Sorry to keep you waiting. We've finished interrogating your attackers and have let the proper authorities deal with them."

"I see," said Blues in a manner that says, "Was that such a smart idea?"

"Anyway," continued X. "We'll now be questioning you. You said you'd only answer to me, so I'll be the one to question you."

Blues smiled and said, "Well, at least you bothered to remember. Thank you."

"With that said, please follow me," said X.

And with that, Blues and X left the room and went down the hallway just a short path until they got into a private room.

"Please, have a seat," X said as he pointed Blues to the chair on one side of the table.

Blues sat down at the table, and X did the same, but on the other side.

"Now then," X started to say. "Please tell me why does the Chief Ambassador of Parliament want you dead, and would bother to hire thugs like Volcano Toad to do such dirty work?"

Blues replied, "Well, before I answer any questions, I want to make sure this is off the record."

"Sure," X answered. "Normally, I should ask 'why', but I have a feeling you've got your own reasons."

"Well," Blues started again. "Let's just say that if what I told you was recorded and shared, it might put even you guys in trouble. That's not a threat, it's the truth. You see... for the occupation I'm in, I guess you could say that I'm a... broker, of sorts. I obtain information, and share with respectable people that'll use what I share with them to benefit people."

"And let me guess," X began to reply. "You've got information the Chief Ambassador didn't want you getting your hands on, right?"

Blues nodded and said, "Information that could ruin him and Parliament."

X just looked at Blues curiously, and then said, "But why obtain such information, knowing that having it would put you in danger?"

"Because," Blues started to say. "It has to get out. It has to be known that the Chief Ambassador has been the one pulling the strings this whole time. Every so-called Maverick attack these days has been orchestrated by him ever since he took power after the death of Dr. Johnathan Cain."

X was just silent as could be, then he said, "You're saying Parliament's Chief Ambassador is causing Maverick attacks to happen? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Blues responded, "That's another reason I need you to keep this conversation off the record. I don't want people to think I'm nuts and send me off to some treatment facility."

"Well, I am going to be honest in that I find this all a little hard to believe," remarked X. "I mean, Parliament has been purposely causing Maverick attacks?"

"Let me ask you some questions, now, X," said Blues. "What did you think about the government's plan to move forward with the installation of copy chips into new generation Reploids, despite the trouble it all caused during your incident with Lumine and the Jakob Project?"

"The only thing wrong with it is the fact that those chips have Sigma's personal data on them," answered X.

"Exactly," said Blues. "Don't you think that's really dangerous, especially with the increased number of Reploid rebellions, or the fact this was started right after the elimination of the Sigma Virus and the Nightmare?"

X then said, "Of course, it's dangerous. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"But, even with that said," continued Blues. "Don't you think it was strange for them to even have his DNA encoded into those chips, despite the danger."

X, who was starting to seem a little annoyed, then said, "You don't have to state the obvious with me."

Blues then said, "Well, if you're so well informed, then why haven't you noticed there might be a force darker than Sigma? Well... there is, and he's running the government."

"So... what are you trying to say," X asked. "That the Chief Ambassador was the one who ordered the copy chips to be made with Sigma's DNA on them?"

Blues nodded once, then said, "That, and many other transgressions I've been able to find, such as his involvement in the Eurasia incident, and helping Gate to create the Nightmare. With how those plans ended up, and seeing how back to back they are, I have a feeling that they're connected in some way."

X then said, "From the way you say that, you sound like there's a conspiracy going on."

"I don't want to sound like I'm wearing a tin foil hat," said Blues. "But that's what it sounds like is going on, to me. Of course, I haven't pieced the puzzle together just yet, but what I know right now is enough to get the Chief Ambassador's attention, and have him try to whack me."

"Hey, I just thought of something," said X. "You said the Chief Ambassador was involved in the Eurasia incident, right?"

"Yeah," said Blues with a hint of curiosity.

"I remembered when I fought Sigma after we destroyed Eurasia to keep it from colliding with the Earth," X said. "He said he found a new partner that told him to spread the virus all over the Earth. He said that I 'knew' this partner of his, and that he was very persistent about me. Sigma said that there was another that hated me. And now, you say the Chief Ambassador has had an involvement with the Eurasia incident. You don't think there's some connection, do you, Blues?"

"Well..." Blues started to say. "That's news to me."

Blues then said to himself in thought, "Could it be? No... that's impossible. He should be dead. That is, unless, he found a way to keep living just like Dr. Light."

"Blues," X asked.

After a while, Blues then looked up at X and said, "It's nothing. Just doing some thinking. Say, X, after a while, will come somewhere with me? Don't worry, I think it should be a place that's familiar to you."

"Familiar to me," asked X again. "How would you know about a place that's familiar to me?"

Blues just smiled and said, "Remember, I'm a broker of information. I've even collected a little bit on more recognizable people like you."

X then said, "Well, don't blame me if I'm a little skeptical about things. Where are you going to take me anyway?"

Blues answered, "I believe it was the place you were first discovered. I'd like for us to... explore it a little bit. But, I just want it to be you and me, for right now. I know I don't seem like a completely trustworthy guy just yet in your eyes, but I think it'll be good for you."

"Hmmm," said X. "Let me think about it. Right now, I do have business to tend to and people to meet, but if I ever get some time off duty, I might do just that. Still, let me sleep on it, okay?"

Blues nodded once to him, and replied, "That'd probably be best. Until then, you don't mind if I stay here, do you? If I go out there, I might be more in danger. I know you guys work for Parliament, but you also have some jurisdiction outside of them, so you could probably keep me safe."

"I'll talk to Signas about it," said X. "We might get in trouble with the government, but... if the Chief Ambassador is really responsible for the things you were talking about, then we're left with no other choice but to find out more."

"Remember," said Blues. "What I told you stays off the record."

X nods to him, "I remember what you told me. Still, it'll make it harder for me to convince the others to keep you around, but I'll see what I can do."

Blues smiled, and said, "Thank you."

"Until then," X said. "Make yourself comfortable in here. If you need anything, I'll provide someone to tend to you. I'll go on ahead, and try to convince Signas to keep you around."

X then got up from the table, and went to the door. After opening it, he left the room.

After X was gone, Blues said to himself, "Well, knew it wouldn't be so easy, but... it has to be done. He must know of his past in order to preserve the future of this world. Don't worry, Rock, I'll make sure you remember the life you used to have, and the kind of hero you really were. You weren't made to be a dog to this crooked government."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: Dr Doppler's Discovery

**Chapter 5: Dr. Doppler's Discovery**

A special police, fugitive-carrying vehicle is driving down the highway. In it is Volcano Toad still in cuffs, and a couple of police Reploids in the back. Everyone is silent for most of the time, until Toad speaks up.

"So... are we almost there yet? I imagine we should already be at the big house by now," Volcano Toad said.

"We're not going there," said one of the police Reploids.

"Eh," said Volcano Toad nervously. "We're not? Where are we going, then?"

The other police Reploid said, "You'll find out soon enough."

This made Volcano Toad more nervous as he thought to himself, "I hope I'm not headed directly for the scrapyard just yet."

After a while of riding around, Volcano Toad feels the vehicle go bump.

"What the hell's going on," asked Toad in an unsure manner.

Other various sounds are taking place, sounding like the vehicle is on an elevator. The sounds the stop, and the back doors open, which turn out to be by a couple of Reploids. Standing there is a human man wearing a formal suit and shades, and his black hair gelled back.

"Mr. Volcano Toad," said the human man. "The Chief Ambassador will see you now."

Just then, one of the Reploid cops removes Toad's cuffs.

After that, Volcano Toad slowly steps out of the back, still being silent as he doesn't entirely know what's going on.

"So," one of the Reploid cops said. "What about our payment for the job?"

"It's right here," said the human.

The human snapped his fingers, summoning another human wearing a formal suit and shades, but having blonde hair carrying a briefcase. The blonde human handed the briefcase to the Reploid cop, who opened it to see it full of money in paper form.

"That's 400,000 Zenny, just like you asked for," the blonde human said. "A 100,000 for each of you."

The Reploid cop smiled and said, "Sounds good to me."

The cop closed the briefcase, and his fellow Reploid cops loaded up in the vehicle and were taken back to the top while Volcano Toad was left behind.

"Come," said the black-haired human. "The Chief Ambassador is waiting."

"Uh, right," said Volcano Toad nervously.

After that, he walked with the two humans.

The scene then switches to the inside of an office that's barely lit. The main door opens up and the two human men enter and each step to the side to allow Volcano Toad to enter. Volcano Toad looks around the room to see the place isn't very decorated. Mostly, it just has a desk with a few things on it like a computer and some other devices, and a large task chair behind the desk that's turned around so you can't see anyone. There are no paintings or even plants in the room.

"Chief Ambassador," said the blonde haired human. "Mr. Volcano Toad is here to see you."

The chair slowly turns around to show an eerie guy wearing a brown robe and hood, and a mask to cover his face.

"Very good, you two," said the robed man, who would most likely be the Chief Ambassador. "You may leave now, Hector and Sean."

The two human men bow to the Chief Ambassador and walk out, closing the door behind them.

"So," said Volcano Toad as he also added in a nervous chuckle. "You're the Chief Ambassador or Parliament? Didn't think it'd be anyone truly this... enigmatic, but hey, what's in an appearance?"

"Well, before that, let's talk about your mission," said the Chief Ambassador. "You failed to eliminate the target. I'm no stranger to failures myself, but I've learned from them over the years, and the failures I made amounted to nothing to where I've truly succeeded today."

Volcano Toad smiled and said, "Well, at least you try to sound understanding, so... are you going to let me by with a slap on the wrist?"

"Maybe," said the Chief Ambassador. "But, I'd still like to know how you failed to carry out your job."

Volcano Toad then looked upset and said, "Hey, it's not my fault! You said there would be no Maverick Hunters! Well, guess what? We had Maverick Hunters to deal with!"

"Yes, and that's something I shall definitely look into," said the Chief Ambassador. "Until then, there's something I want to give you."

"And, what would that be," asked a skeptical Volcano Toad.

The Chief Ambassador then stepped out from behind his desk, and walked toward Volcano Toad. Once he got there, the Chief Ambassador pulled out a vial out from his robes that contained some type of dark purple liquid. He then handed the vial to Volcano Toad, who took it, though still be suspicious.

"What the hell is this," Volcano Toad asked curtly.

The Chief Ambassador put his arms behind his back and said, "Think of it as... an eye-opener. Just inject yourself with that, and see what you're truly capable of."

"Right," said Volcano Toad in a way that he was still very non trusting of the Chief Ambassador, but he took the vial anyway, and stuck in a port to give himself the liquid.

Meanwhile, back at Maverick Hunter HQ, X was talking with Signas, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer and Pallette about Blues staying with them.

"And that's about it," said X. "I know it's not much to go on, but apparently, Blues will be more in danger if we let him loose. So, what say about him staying here for a few days?"

The others were silent for a bit, until Signas said, "That's a bit hard to swallow, X. You've never been very trusting of such new faces these days."

"Yeah," replied Axl. "You were very untrusting of me when I showed up. What makes this guy so different?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," X answered. "Let's just say he picked up some information on some bad people, and they'll eliminate him if we let him go."

Zero then chimed in to say, "If that's the case, it sounds more like something for Witness Protection to handle. Why not leave it up to the Marshalls?"

"I have a feeling not even they would be safe enough," said X. "Look, I wish I could tell all of you more, but Blues said that I should keep everything he told me off the record. And from what he told me, it sounds like stuff I really can't and shouldn't share with anyone else. That's about all I can say."

After a period of silence, Signas spoke up and said, "Sure, we'll let him stay."

The others looked at him in disbelief.

"Commander," Layer said. "You can't be serious. We don't even know this guy, and we're going to give him a roof to stay under?"

"Don't forget, Signas," Alia spoke. "There was that time we let Double in, and he turned out to be a spy."

"I read all about that before becoming Supreme Commander, Alia," replied Signas. "Therefore, I'll get my best men to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

X said, "Thank you, Signas."

"Zero," Signas spoke. "Why don't you go and tell Blues he's free to stay with us, but that makes sure to not jeopardize our trust."

"Why me, and not X," Zero asked.

Signas replied, "Because Dr. Doppler has called X and myself to the lab. He wanted to show us something."

"What does Doppler want to show us," asked X.

"He said he discovered something big," replied Signas. "Something very important."

Axl then spoke up saying, "Well, while all of that is going on, what should I do?"

Signas then answered, "I want you and Zero to keep and eye on Blues for us."

"If that's all," Axl said. "Maybe I can find someway to copy his DNA so I can see into his memories if he's trustworthy or not.

"Good idea," Signas replied. "Alright, meeting is adjourned. Let's return to work, people. X, please come with me to see Dr. Doppler."

"Right," replied X.

After that, everyone went on with their business.

Back in Blues' room, the door opened and Zero stood there in the opening. Blues looked up to see him, but wasn't, for some reason, pleased.

"You're a lucky guy," Zero said to Blues. "You get to stay here for a while."

"I see," said Blues in a certain tone. "Tell your commander I said 'thank you.'"

Blues gets up from his seat and walks to the door. Zero steps to the side to let Blues out, who then passes Zero without looking at him.

"Before you head off," Zero said, making Blues stop. "I just want to ask you something. Have we... met before?"

Blues just stood there being silent.

Zero spoke again, saying, "For some reason, when I look at you, I get the feeling we've encountered one another before."

"Well, maybe we have," Blues started to say. "And maybe we haven't."

Zero just smirked and said, "Careful. Around me, being a smart ass only shortens your lifespan."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blues replied.

After that, Blues walked off, with Zero still keeping his eye on him.

Meanwhile, in a lab where several workers are tending to stuff, Dr. Doppler and Gate are doing something. Just then, the doors to the lab open, and both X and Signas walk through.

"Dr. Doppler," Signas called out. "X and I are here."

Dr. Doppler and Gate turned to see X and Signas.

"Ah, and just in time," Doppler said with a smile.

"Doctor," Gate said to him. "This isn't really a good time to be happy. What we've discovered is pretty serious."

"I know that, Gate," Doppler said to him. "But, we can still enjoy good company, can we not?"

Signas and X walk a little close to where Doppler and Gate are.

"So," X started to say. "What did you want to show us, Doctor?"

Doppler's smile disappeared and he said, "Something grave, I'm afraid. We deicded to run a test on what little of the Maverick Virus we captured and the Nightmare, and came to something most dreadful."

"Doppler, you know Gate regrets making the Nightmare, now," X said to him. "Why would you reopen that old wound?"

"I volunteered," Gate said to X. "We were both corrupted, so I thought we'd use our pain to come to something that would help this world."

"Please, follow us," Doppler said to both Signas and X.

After a while, they entered a room that seemed empty except for a control device and a window to another room that had a pedestal in the middle and a couple of robotic arms on the sides of the room.

"I must warn you both," Doppler said. "We've only done computer simulations of this project, so this will be our first time trying this experiment out for real."

Gate walks over to the control device with Dr. Doppler and says to him, "Ready, doctor?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Doppler replied.

After that, the two scientists went took up their respective controls and began to operate the arms in the other room.

"We will now be combining the Maverick Virus sample and the Nightmare DNA sample together," said Gate.

Doppler then said, "Careful, Gate, we only have one shot at this."

"Don't worry," Gate replied. "I've been doing this for a while."

Slowly, the two of them begin to bring their respective arms down which hold a sample. One arm holding the virus sample, and the other holding the Nightmare sample. As the arms reach the pedestal, the sample are combined. At first, the fusion doesn't seem to do anything, but after a while, the fusion turns dark purple and it begins to grow and react violently.

"What's going on," yelled X.

"I don't know," said Signas. "But, we'd better hit the ground if this thing grows too out of control."

After a while of growing, which causes the window to crack, it starts to shrink down all the way until it's just a purple orb of energy.

"What in Hell, Michigan was that," asked a surprised Signas.

"That," Doppler started to say. "Is the power of pure evil."

"It's something that should never happen, at all," Gate followed up with.

"Wait a minute," X started to say. "The Nightmare was created from Zero's DNA."

"Yes, and Zero grew more powerful when the virus attacked him," Signas replied. "So, could that mean...?"

"Yes," Gate interrupted. "By combining the virus and an energy created from Zero, we just created an even more powerful and darker form of energy."

"And let me guess, because of this, we can't tell Zero, right," asked Signas, which got him nods from both Doppler and Gate. "Getting really tired of this bullshit. Zero's one of our best Hunters, and the fact something like this happens around him only makes things harder. Fine, we won't tell Zero about this."

X then said, "Well, Zero is one thing, but why not also share this with Axl?"

"Two reasons," Doppler said. "One, the fewer people that know about this, the better, and two, we have a feeling the same union might have been used to create the copy chips in new generation Reploids."

"Copy chips are made from the same union," X said to himself in thought. "Does that mean that... Blues was telling the truth?"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Distant Feelings

**Chapter 6: Distant Feelings**

Alia is walking down a hallway with Layer and Palette. The three girls are talking.

"So, Alia," Palette started to say. "When are you going to make your move on X?"

Alia sighed and said, "You're still going to bug me about that, aren't you?"

Palette continued to talk as she said, "Can't blame me, can you? You and X already know that everyone here knows you two got this urge for one another, but the fact you haven't acted on yours shows just how far behind you are. X is also pretty guilty about not acting on his feelings, as well."

"So, what are you trying to say," Alia asked. "Are you saying we should just let go of our inhibitions?"

Palette then said out of surprise, "No, no, don't go that far already. Just, well, you know... that you should convey your feelings a little better, but do it slowly at at time. I mean, look at how I'm working my charms on Douglas. He's not even as handsome as X and Zero, and yet, I've managed to get farther with him than Layer's managed to get with Zero."

"Uh," responded Layer, who was beet red in the face. "About that, I... I think I'm making some... progress."

"Yeah, and you always stammer and stutter, then run away," Palette teased Layer. "At this rate, between us three pro navigators, I'm the only who may end up knowing true love."

Alia then said, "Palette, I know I'm not an expert on romance and all, but I don't think toying with a guy is going to get you far."

"It may not," said Palette. "But it's a start. Besides, some guys like to be teased and toyed with. It gets them more in the mood."

"Really," asked Layer.

Palette answered, "Oh, you bet."

"I'm sure X isn't that kind of guy," responded Alia. "And knowing Zero's kind of attitude, I'm very sure he's not into that kind of stuff."

"Oh, making guesses already, aren't we," asked Palette in a saucy tone. "And what exactly do you think X is into?"

"Well," said Alia as she started to look a little flushed in the face. "I know X has a soft side for some things, but he never shows it much. I mean, he always seems to admire the beauty of the little things in life, but he always goes about it in such a grown-up manner. It's like after so many years of fighting, he's trying to suppress his inner child, and be more like a scholar or something."

"And they're you go, Alia," said Palette. "You need to bring out more of X's inner child, and make him a more playful guy. And if you do that, then toying with him will be something he actually likes."

Alia replied, "Huh, I never thought about that."

Layer then decided to add her two cents on the subject and said, "Truth be told, Alia, you're pretty close with X, already. I mean, unlike Zero, at least X gives you looks and seems he tries to want to convey his feelings to you. The closest Zero and I showed any real progress was when he asked me to be his navigator during the Jakob incident. After that, he's just back to his aloof self, looking all grim-faced and acting like nothing around him truly matters. At least with X, I think he wants something else in his life besides fighting and pain. His only problem seems to be he wants to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Wow, Layer," said Alia in a surprised, yet pleased tone. "You're at least a little more encouraging than Palette."

"Hey," said an upset Palette.

"Well, being pushy doesn't help things, Palette," said Alia with a smirk. "Besides, we always talk about how attractive X and Zero are, but we rarely ever mention anything about Axl."

"Eh, Axl's got his charms, and does pull off that scar he has on his face, pretty well," said Palette. "But, he's still a little on the short end when it comes to him getting truly noticed by anyone."

"And yet, he's already managed to get a girlfriend," said Layer with a smile.

This made Palette put on an awkward look, but then straightens her face as she says, "Yeah, but that's more like puppy love, and not a serious relationship. Besides, I heard from X that he once had a human girlfriend a long time ago before becoming a Hunter."

"Just about everyone knows that, Palette," said Alia. "Gossip spreads around this place like wildfire if it's something that people care to talk about."

"Okay, so maybe I didn't hear it directly from X," Palette said in correcting herself. "But still, that relationship was based more on physical attraction and desire rather than a strong emotional bond, just like what Axl's got going on."

Alia then said, "Ah-ha! So, you do admit Axl is attractive."

Layer giggled and said, "Insert foot A into mouth B, eh, Palette?"

"I never said he wasn't attractive," Palette said in an attempt to climb out of this new hole she got herself into. "But, let's be honest, Axl's got more of the childlike innocent looks going for him. He doesn't quite have the boy-next-door looks that X has, nor the supermodel glamor going for Zero."

"Justifications," said Alia. "But, you go ahead and stick with that logic. Anyway, we better hurry and get to the training area before the guys get done with their rounds."

After that, the scene switches to the training ground where X (switched into his Falcon Armor), Zero and Axl are doing their training routine to hone their skills. They're fighting several holograms of older Mavericks they fought in the past. In the viewing room, the door opens and Alia, Layer and Palette walk through and to the window to watch the three head Hunters in action. Though she was viewing them all, Alia's attention was mostly fixated on X who was flying around while battling the holograms of Storm Eagle, Blast Hornet and Bolt Kraken. X seemed like he was outnumbered, but he was holding his own rather well.

Palette looks at Alia looking at X, and just smiles.

"Mmmm, X does look very sexy in his Falcon Armor, doesn't he," said Palette nudging on Alia's side.

"He sure does," said Alia in a state that was like she was dreaming of what she really wanted to do with X's armor.

As it looked like X was surrounded by the holograms of the Mavericks he was fighting, X crossed his arms and threw the outward, unleashing his armor's Giga Attack to blow them away. After taking enough damage, the holograms of the Mavericks vanished.

"I must say," Layer said. "Though X may be a pacifist at heart, he's certainly capable of destructive power."

Zero, who was taking on Magma Dragoon and Agile, activated his Sogenmu technique and started to swipe away at the two holograms. He eventually sliced them both in half, making them vanish afterwards.

As for Axl, he was busy fighting against Metal Shark Player and Split Mushroom. After a long firefight with the two holograms, Axl morphed into Red and used his scythe weapon to slice them up, making them disappear after dealing enough damage, and Axl changed back into his normal self.

The training simulator ending, and it tallied up the scores with X at 100%, Zero at 97% and Axl at 84%.

"Awww, you guys beat me again," complained Axl.

X just smirked with a glow of satisfaction, and said, "Better luck next time, guys."

"Hrmph, well, at least you take fighting a little more like a real warrior, now," said Zero with a smile as he sheathed his saber.

"I've always been serious about fighting, Zero," said X. "I just don't like it when we have to do it for real, even though it has to be done."

"I know, X," said Zero trying to be more reassuring. "I'm just joking, okay?"

X then said to change the subject, "Hey, let's go get a bite to eat."

"Sounds good to me," said Axl. "Maybe once I get some nourishment, I'll be ready to kick some more butt."

Soon, the guys get on the elevator, which takes them up into the viewing room where the girls are there. The guys take notice of them.

"Hey, were you three watching us," asked X.

Alia replied, "Yeah, but we see that we were a little late for the full show."

"You really didn't miss anything," said Zero. "Just the usual stuff. It hardly ever changes."

Layer blushed, then said, "Well, I think all of your routines that you go through are... exciting."

Zero stares at Layer with a certain look on his face, but then smirks and says, "Thanks, I guess."

This only makes Layer blush harder.

"Say, X," said Alia in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Yeah, what is it, Alia," asked X.

Alia then answered with another question, saying, "Um, did you want to get a something to eat with me? You know, just... lunch. What do you say?"

X then said calmly to her, "Sure, we can do that."

Alia put on a surprised then, but then, a pleased one and said, "Thank you."

"Just let me get changed out of this, first," said X as he opened up his wrist device and changed back into his normal armor. "There we go. I'm ready, now."

"Good," said Alia.

After that, the two of them walked out of the viewing room together.

"Alright, way to put the moves on her, X," said Axl with a big grin on his face.

"Hopefully, those two will hit it off, soon," Zero replied.

Axl then said, "Well, I better go find Ruby, so we can get some chow. I'll see you guys in the cafeteria."

After that, Axl left the room.

Palette started to walk away, as well as she said, "And I'll go find Douglas." She turned around to wink at Zero and Layer, and said, "Don't be late, you two."

"Huh, what the hell does she mean by that," asked Zero in a confused tone.

Layer, who was blushing harder, said to Zero, "Um, Zero, would you... you... like to..."

"Huh, what is it, Layer," asked Zero.

Layer just gulped and said, "Oh, nothing."

Zero just chuckled a bit and said, "You want to get a bite with me, too? Sure, you can."

"Um... well," Layer said nervously. "Thanks."

After that, the two of them walked out together.

In the cafeteria, both X and Alia were at table, sitting on opposite sides, and both eating the same type of dish.

"So, Alia," said X. "How's your food?"

Alia said, "It's... good. Yours tastes good, too?"

X said, "Yeah, it does."

"Oh, well, good to know," said Alia.

Both of them looked uncomfortable, but did their best not to show it as they continued to eat.

Just then, Alia spoke up asking, "Say, X?"

"Yeah, what is it," X asked in return.

"Well, I know you once dated a human girl back then," said Alia.

X replied, "More like we fooled around. We never actually dated for real, though we made out like we were a couple."

Realizing what he just said, X looked at Alia who was looking back at him in a certain manner and he said, "Uh, I shouldn't have said that. I know it's really wrong to talk about your first love to another woman. Especially one that might be interested in you. Uh... oops, not that you seem that way or should be just for my sake, but... oh man, I'm really goofing up here."

"No, that's okay, X," said Alia. "In fact, I'd like to hear more what happened between you two, and the stuff you did together."

X was just shocked and asked, "You really want to know?"

Alia just nodded.

"Well... uh," said X. "There's really not a lot to say. Our time of attraction was brief but... I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I think she was mostly into me, because I was the first robot that truly acted and felt human. I know she always dressed in attire that was made to get people's attention, especially when she wore a bathing suit. What really sent my head spinning was when were alone together in her bedroom, and she was just wearing her lingerie. And then wanting to cuddle with me while wearing said type of clothing? Man, I'll never get that off my mind."

"I see," said Alia in a tone that sounded like she thought she didn't stand a chance. "Her name was Jessica Lambert, right? Serving as an intern to Dr. Cain?"

"That's correct," answered X. "You must keep up with things pretty well related to me. She was one of the people who found me at the site of Dr. Light's collapsed lab."

"Was she... beautiful," asked Alia.

X didn't want to answer that question, but he knew he had to, and said after gulping slightly, "Very much. But... she left me not too long ago during our 'relationship', because she didn't think she'd be attractive enough for me anymore as the years passed by, while I would still look the same, and live forever most likely. So... I never saw her again until 25 years later where she was somewhat middle-aged and working as a teacher at a local university. But what really broke my heart was that she had found someone else to be her husband. Even so, I wanted to become friends with her, and we did just that. Of course, with the years that have passed, she's probably dead today. I'll miss her, though."

"That's quite a sad story," Alia said wanting to feel X's pain. "You'll probably never care for any other woman the way you cared for her."

X looked up in an instant and said, "That's not true, Alia. I care about you. I care about you, a lot."

Alia looked up at X's face and blushed, saying, "Really?"

"Yeah, I do," said X with a smile. "And... I'd like to show it."

X and Alia just stared at each other, not saying a word for a while, until Alia broke the silence, saying, "X... I..."

Just then, the alarm sounded off with the computer voice going, "WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS, REPORT TO THE CENTRAL COMMAND CENTER!"

"Damn it all," X said to himself in thought. "And I had my chance."

"Not again," said Alia to herself in thought.

"We better get going, Alia," X said in a serious tone.

"Right," said Alia also trying to be serious.

After that, the two ran out of the cafeteria together with the other Maverick Hunters.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7: Energy Spike

**Chapter 7: Energy Spike**

After hearing the alarm go off, the Maverick Hunters rushed to the Central Command Center. Once they all entered there, they gathered around the viewing screen the floor.

"We've got a big emergency, Hunters," Signas said to them with look of utter seriousness. "A Maverick has appeared, and with energy levels through the roof. Satellite source picks the signal up in 27th Avenue of our city."

"That's not too far from our building," Axl said with a look of worry.

X then spoke up, saying, "How did the Maverick get that close without the satellite picking up the signal? That doesn't make sense, especially if he's putting out huge amounts of power."

"I know," Signas replied. "Either the satellite isn't working like it should today, or something has been jamming it."

"Commander Signas," said a female Reploid. "We're just now picking up a video feed of the Maverick."

Signas answered, "Put it up on the screen."

The female Reploid went about doing that as she hit a few buttons. Suddenly, the Maverick Hunters were looking at a video on floor screen, which turned out to be of a familiar face that spitting fire and lava everywhere.

"That's Volcano Toad," said a dismayed Zero. "What the hell's going on? We turned him over to the police, now he's back as a Maverick?"

"We'll find out what happened, later. Right now, I want all Maverick Hunters to mobilize and take him down," shouted Signas.

"Roger," all of the other Hunters went.

After that, all of the Hunters scrambled to do there job.

Meanwhile, outside of the Maverick Hunter HQ, police Reploids were busy trying to subdue Volcano Toad, but were having quite a problem dealing with Volcano Toad's increased power as his fire and lava attacks were too strong for them to handle.

"Enough of this nonsense," shouted Volcano Toad. "I want someone to really test my new powers!"

After that, Volcano Toad began to spit out a long stream of lava that melted the police cars that were being used as a barricade. The police Reploids tried to fire their lasers at Toad, but to little effect. This just irritated Volcano Toad to making breathe out a stream of fire, which ate up any other lasers and caught a good few police Reploids on fire.

Once the barricade was weakened enough, Volcano Toad walked on through, his tempered body not bothered by the lava, and it also helped he put on a heat barrier.

Just then, several personal carrying aircraft that were flying from the Maverick Hunter HQ appeared, and opened up, revealing the Maverick Hunters as they jumped out from the aircraft and landed on the ground, and began to do battle with Volcano Toad.

One of the Hunters that was piloting an aircraft began to speak through its speakers as he said, "All civilians and law enforcement personal, please evacuate the premise immediately! The Maverick Hunters are here to stop the attack! I repeat, all civilians and law enforcement personal, please evacuate the premise immediately!"

The Maverick Hunters were fairing better against Volcano Toad than the police were, but even so, Toad's fiery power was too much for them to handle.

A final aircraft came out, and when the carrying compartment opened up, it revealed X, Zero and Axl.

"You two ready for this," asked X.

Zero replied, "It's what I live for."

"The stronger they are, the sweeter the victory," responded an enthusiastic Axl.

After that, X said, "Alright, then. Let's go!"

With that, all three jumped out of the aircraft. Before landing, X switched out for his Blade Armor. As the three lead hunters landed on the ground, Volcano Toad immediately took notice of them.

"Well, if it isn't those three, again," Volcano Toad said in his anger. "At least now I have someone worthy to challenge me, now."

Then, in a yell of rage, Volcano Toad surrounded himself in a spiraling aura of fire that was growing larger by the second, and forced the other Maverick Hunters to withdraw.

To counter it, X armed himself with Storm Tornado and fired a wind tunnel at Volcano Toad to blow away the flames, but the increased power of Toad was proving to be a handful, even for X.

"This isn't working," X said. "His power is too great! If only we could find a way to douse out those flames!"

Just then, Axl spotted a fire hydrant, and said, "That might help us out."

Axl then dashed to the hydrant, and shot it, destroying it and releasing a geyser of water. He then placed his foot down on the geyser to control the aim of the water so it would hit Volcano Toad's aura of fire.

The water was weakening the fire around Toad, but only enough where X could get a shot in. X then charged his Buster and fired, managing to hit Volcano Toad through his weakened aura. As the shot hit him, it caused his aura of fire to die down and dissipate, but he was far from being damaged.

"I don't fear such attacks, anymore," said Volcano Toad. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to hold back just because of how weak you are compared to me!"

Toad then spitted out a long stream of lava from his mouth, swaying it back and forth, trying to hit all of the Hunters.

X and Zero managed to avoid the attack without getting a scratch, but Axl wasn't so lucky as the back of his left leg got hit by some lava, thus crippling him.

"Drat," said Axl. "That's going to hinder my movement."

Axl managed to avoid the rest of the attack and get some cover, so he could tend to his leg.

"We've got to find a way to end this crap," said Zero to X.

X replied, "Think I've got a plan. I'll distract him, while you try to sneak around and hit from the back."

"That's pretty dirty, but I guess we've got no choice," remarked Zero. "Let's go for it, then!"

While Zero did his best to sneak around, X jumped out from his hiding spot and released another Buster shot at Toad's direction, but he stopped spewing lava, and launched a big fireball to cancel out the attack. Toad kept shooting fire blasts at X, who kept dodging them and retaliating with charged Buster shots. Volcano Toad was shooting fire blasts faster than X could charge his shots, so X put his Blade Armor's Buster into blade mode, and started to slice through the fireballs.

After a while of that, Zero managed to find his away completely around Volcano Toad, and then made a quick charge for him while Toad was distracted by X, and jumped up and yelled, "Hyouretsuzan," as the blade of his Z-Saber turned into an ice crystal that he was about to plunge into Volcano Toad.

Before Volcano Toad could react, the ice saber plunged into his back, damaging him. Zero then yelled, "Now, X," before jumping off.

X then rid of himself of his Buster, and brought his hands together to form a mass of energy in between them, then yelled, "Hadoken!" X shot a surge of energy that was denser and more powerful than any Buster shot he could hit anyone with. The blast hit Volcano Toad, and sent him flying backwards with great force.

Volcano Toad hit a wall with tremendous force as he had been hurt badly by X's attack. As he collapsed to the ground, Volcano Toad said under his breath, "I'll make you pay for this. I won't suffer humiliation from you a third time." After regaining his strength, Volcano Toad hopped away.

After that, X and Zero were tending to the other Hunters and people who got injured, including Axl.

"Axl, do you think you're going to be okay," asked a concerned X.

"Yeah," replied Axl. "But, I might not be able to walk for a while. I may need a stretcher or something. Right now, though, the others need help more than I do. This wound is nothing."

X nodded and said, "Don't worry. Everyone is going to get equal and needed attention. Just hang in there."

Zero then noticed some dark purple liquid that was on the ground that had leaked from Volcano Toad after he was attacked.

"What the hell is this," asked Zero under his breath. "Might need to take this back with us to have it examined. Funny though, from the reading I'm getting from this gunk, the energy reading seems to be familiar to me."

Zero then touched the liquid, but as soon as the tip of his finger made contact, Zero started to be bombarded with images that have occured during his nightmares, such as seeing a man he still can't make out, Reploids being destroyed and laying all over the place and other frightening images.

Zero then hears a voice in his head saying, "Zero... you are my masterpiece. You must carry out the objective I created you for. Destroy him, now. Do it now!"

Suddenly, Zero is overcome in great pain as he starts to have a headache, and screams in pain because of it.

"Zero," said X who was shocked to see what was happening. "Zero, what's wrong!"

X rushed over to him and tried to calm him down.

The scene then switches over to the injured Volcano Toad entering the Chief Ambassador's office.

"So," the Chief Ambassador started to say. "You couldn't even defeat them, even with that power I gave you."

"Yeah, some power," Volcano Toad said in disgust. "Those Hunters are still a pain in the ass! I only got one of them, but the other two are just too good!"

"Yes, I should have known that they would find a way to overpower you. Strength in numbers, as they say," said the Chief Ambassador.

Volcano Toad put on a confused look and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out later," said the Chief Ambassador. "Until then, let's get you repaired."

"Uh, no offense, pal," remarked Volcano Toad. "But we might be hard-pressed to find a good lab to have me repaired after the stunt I pulled off, today."

The Chief Ambassador then said, "That's why I have my own personal lab."

The Chief Ambassador pressed a button under his desk, and opened up the wall on his left. This surprised Volcano Toad very much.

"Don't worry, after this, you'll be in better shape than before, and you'll have some new allies to fight alongside," said the Chief Ambassador.

"Uh, right," said Volcano Toad nervously.

The two then walked into the opening together.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8: A Familiar Song

**Chapter 8: A Familiar Song**

The scene takes place in a darkened lab filled with computers, assorted machinery and tanks of dark purple liquid. Volcano Toad flexes his left arm, and then his right.

"I must say," said Volcano Toad. "For a politician, you sure do know how to do some good work in terms of repairs."

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg in what I can do, and have done," said the Chief Ambassador.

After Volcano Toad manages to get around, he then asks, "So, about that saying there's 'strength in numbers' thing, I was wondering what you meant by that?"

"It's quite simple, actually," said the Chief Ambassador as he then pulled a few more vials of purple liquid. "Just take these, and find some Reploids out there that are deemed worthy for such an application."

Volcano Toad took the vials, then said, "Sure, but... how will I know which ones are worthy?"

"I've taken care of that, as well," said the Chief Ambassador. "Deadlock, you may come!"

Suddenly, a tall and well-built Reploid colored black, brown and red that wore a tattered, red cloak and designed to look like he was wearing a glass eye-patch over his left eye appeared.

"You called," asked the Reploid.

The Chief Ambassador replied, "Yes, I did. You are to accompany Volcano Toad here in finding the ones we have deemed worthy for my Dark Virus. You think you can help our friend out, Deadlock?"

Deadlock just nodded.

"Good," replied the Chief Ambassador to Deadlock, then turned back to Volcano Toad and said to him, "And don't worry about the Maverick Hunters or any others that get in the way. I've designed Deadlock to take care of such people. Your road should be clear."

Volcano Toad just smirked and said, "Think I'm liking this, already."

Deadlock walked up next to Volcano Toad, and said, "Let's go."

After that, both Volcano Toad and Deadlock walked out of the lab.

Just then, the silhouette of a familiar Reploid stepped in and said, "You really are piece of work, aren't ya'? Using both Mavericks and Hunters to meet your ends? You're one cold-hearted bastard."

"It's all according to how the plan is supposed to go," replied the Chief Ambassador. "Mavericks, Hunters, they're all just sub-level Reploids, thus making them perfectly disposable."

The mysterious Reploid then said, "I wonder if that Deadlock guy of yours can truly do what you say he can?"

"Deadlock was made to use the power of the Dark Virus as a power source," answered the Chief Ambassador. "Though he won't be able to full utilize it's power like my 'masterpiece' can, his power level is way beyond even your comprehension."

"Power alone doesn't mean anything, pal," the mysterious Reploid responded. "You also need battle expertise, and I've got that in spades."

The Chief Ambassador said, "And yet, you've failed to defeat X on every occasion. I know I've never been able to succeed, but now, I'm closer than ever before. What do you have going for you, huh?"

"Once you let me out there," said the Reploid. "I'll show you first hand what I'll get done, this time around."

After that, the scene switches to Zero who's lying unconscious on a bed, and without his helmet. Suddenly everything flashes, and we're taken to a dream sequence where Zero appears to be running after someone.

"Wait, don't go," yelled Zero. "Wait! Iris!"

The person he's running after does turn out to be Iris as she turns around to look at Zero, and smiles at him.

"Zero," Iris says calmly.

"Iris," Zero says as he comes to a halt, and smiles.

Just as Iris is about to go to Zero, she gets impaled through her chest by a beam saber from behind.

Zero, who's smile vanishes and is replaced with shock and fear, says, "NO!"

Suddenly, from behind Iris comes another Zero, as it turns out he was the one who stabbed her. The other Zero smiles wickedly, and pulls his saber out from Iris, making her collapse to the ground.

The real Zero is in complete terror as the other Zero walks closer to him, and a "W" can be seen on the other Zero's helmet crystal.

Another flash occurs, and Zero awakens as he shoots up in his bed and breathes heavily.

"Zero," a voice says to him. "Are you okay?"

Zero turns to see both Layer and X beside Zero. Layer is sitting down, while X (also without his helmet, and back in his basic armor) is standing.

Zero doesn't anything for a bit, but then says, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Layer asks him.

"I'm fine," Zero snaps at Layer, which makes her panic a bit.

Seeing Layer in a frightened state, he calms down and says, "Sorry about that. I'm just... feeling a little panic, that's all. You should go check on the others."

"But," Layer starts to say.

X interrupts her by saying, "Go and check on the others, Layer. I'll stay with Zero."

"Okay," said a saddened Layer, and she got up and left.

Afterwards, X began to talk to Zero and said, "Another bad dream?"

"Yeah," Zero said quietly. "It was about Iris again, and it was I who killed her. And before you say anything, don't go telling me it wasn't my fault that she's dead."

X sighs, then says, "Fine, I won't. Besides, I beat myself up for a lot of things, so I have no right to say such stuff, anyway."

"Yeah," says Zero. "So, how are the others, anyway?"

"Well, if you're talking about casualties," X replied. "We have none, thankfully. Of course, Axl is doing exceptionally well."

X nods Zero over to where Axl is.

Axl, with his helmet off and hair undone, is lying in a bed getting tended to by a female Reploid nurse, who seems to be taking pity on Axl.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Axly Waxly," the nurse asked Axl in baby talk.

Axl put on a big jovial smile and said, "Don't worry about it, Ruby. I've survived a lot worse. Besides, with my will and determination, I'm as tough as Sigma. Maybe even tougher. Such attacks won't get the best of me."

"Wow, Axl, you're amazing," said Ruby as she was just as happy as she could be. She then wrapped her arms around Axl, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Zero just smirked and said, "That Axl, always trying to make out like he's invincible."

"Yeah," X replied in agreement with Zero.

A day passes by and X, Zero and Axl are walking down the hallway together.

"So, how do you two feel," X asked both of his friends.

"Never better," said Axl with all the confidence in the world.

Zero just said, "Better, now that I didn't I have the same dream."

"Well, that's good to know," said X. "Next time, though, we'll need to be more careful if that Volcano Toad shows up again."

"I'll be all over him like stink on shit," said Axl. "I'll be more prepared the next time."

"He was very powerful. I wonder if that liquid that came from his body had anything to do with his new found strength," said Zero.

X responded, "Who knows? But we'll have both Doppler and Gate analyze it to see what is."

As they walk a little further down the hallway, they begin to hear a whistle playing. The whistle sounds more like a song, if anything.

"Is someone whistling," asked Axl.

"Sounds like it," said Zero. "It actually sounds... nice."

"It sounds..." X started to say quietly. "...familiar."

Soon, they see the whistling is coming from Blues, who standing next to a wall outside of the hallway. The three of them just stand there listening to Blues whistle his song. Some of the female Reploids are also there, looking entranced by Blues' song.

"Man, I didn't know he had musical talent, as well," said Axl.

X just stares at Blues while he says to himself in thought, "I swear, I've heard that tune before, but I don't remember when or where."

Blues then finishes up his tune, and says to the girls, "Well, that's how it goes, ladies. What do you think of that?"

The ladies were just speechless as they let out a sigh of bliss.

"I'l take that as if you liked it," said Blues. "Anyway, come back some time when you want me to whistle another tune for you."

The girls just giggle and go, "Sure thing." After that, they walk away to get back to their duties.

"Hey man," said Axl coming up to Blues. "You're pretty good. We don't have many Maverick Hunters around here with much musical talent."

Blues says to Axl, "It's nice to hear that from you. I mostly whistle to usually let people close to me know I'm coming or I'm all right. Occasionally, I whistle also to distract my enemies, but this was just on my free time."

"Well, whatever you do it for," said Zero. "It sounds really good."

Blues just nods to Zero, then turns to X and says to him, "Say, X, I was wanting to know if we were still going to take that trip, sometime."

"Oh," said X coming out of his daze. "You mean that trip to where I was discovered?"

Blues replied, "That's right. So, it seems you're off duty, how about we do it later today? Of course, it'll just be you and me. And I know you think that's pretty suspicious, but trust me. I have my reasons."

"Well," X started to respond. "Let me talk it over with Signas. I'll see what he has to say about it."

"That's fine," said Blues. "I guess you would need clearance from the higher ups, after all."

X then said, "I'll go talk to him about it. If he agrees to it, I'll get my stuff together, and we'll be set. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," said Blues.

After that, X, Zero and Axl walked off.

Zero then said to X, "Do you really think you should be going off alone with a guy we barely know?"

"Yeah, X," replied Axl. "This isn't like you."

X then said, "Something about him gets to me, but in a way that's different from our enemies. I can't explain it, but... I think I can trust him."

"Well, okay," said Zero. "I just hope he doesn't turn out to be another Double."

After that, the three of them continue down the hallway without saying another word.

A few hours pass by, and Alia is walking along. Just then person's voice calls out to her, saying, "Hey, you're Alia, right?"

Alia turns to see Blues standing there.

"Yes," Alia said. "That's my name. You're Blues, right? Can I help you?"

Blues eyes Alia up and down, and says, "Hmmm, cute face and curves in all the right places. X has certainly got a fine eye."

Alia blushes, then snaps at Blues, saying, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Also helps you have a strong personality," said Blues. "Look, don't take offense to what I said. I'm paying you a compliment."

Alia just crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, well... I don't take kind to people who try to hit on me with no care for the consequences."

Blues just stood there silently.

"Well," asked Alia forcefully. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Blues then breaks his silence by saying, "You're in love with X, aren't you?"

Alia uncrosses her arms and puts on a look of embarrassment, saying, "Wha... how do you know?"

"Gossip is like a contagion in this place," Blues said. "You can't help but being caught by it. Look, if you really do love him, you've got to tell him sometime. You can't let interruptions keep you from saying what needs to be said. Tell him how you feel. X also needs to do the same."

Alia then places her fists on her hips and says, "What, now you're trying to be a love expert?"

"Being an expert has nothing to do with it," says Blues. "It's just common sense, that's all."

Alia takes her hands off of hips, then looks down with a solemn face and says, "I don't know what to say, though. Or... I do know what to say, but... I can never get it out in time. I don't know if I can say it."

"Well," Blues started to say. "The sooner you can admit your feelings, the sooner X will admit his."

Alia looks up at Blues, and says, "You really think so?"

"I've got a good feeling about it, anyway," Blues responds.

Alia smiles and says, "Thank you, I guess. You really sound like you know X personally."

"Do I, now," asks Blues

"Anyway, I'll take your advice," said Alia. "I'll see you later, and hopefully, with good news to report about us."

Alia walks away, and as she's out of sight, Blues says to her under his breath, "Just as long as you take good care of him... like I tried to do."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Where it All Began

**Chapter 9: Back to Where it All Began**

X and Blues are talking to each other in the room that Blues is staying in.

"So, Commander Signas is willing to let you go," asked Blues. "Well, I wouldn't expect him to say that, especially since this trip is just going to be for you and me."

"Well," X started to say. "He wants me to keep my tracking beacon and vitality signal on at all times to make sure I'm okay."

Blues nodded and said, "A wise idea. So, you going to go get some stuff packed?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't need much if this is going to be quick," said X. "Will probably just need some rations and that's about it. Most of everything I need is installed in me."

"That's good," replied Blues.

X said, "Anyway, I'll meet you in the hangar tomorrow morning. I'll see if Douglas can fix up a spare Ride Chaser for you."

"Will make it easier than going there on foot," said Blues jokingly. "Hopefully, we won't run into any trouble."

"If we do," started X again. "I have access to all of my armors, so we should stand a good chance against whoever will stand in our way."

Blues just smiled and said, "Always making me feel more at ease. But hey, I haven't been able to feel that way for a long time."

"Right," X said in a confused manner. "Well, good night, Blues. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Night," replied Blues.

X then walks out the door and it closes behind him.

After that, Blues puts on a solemn look and says, "And hopefully, the others will still be okay when we make it there. It's been a long time, I just hope they'll forgive me for not waking them up sooner."

The next morning comes, and X is already in the hangar with Douglas, who's tending to the Ride Chasers that X and Blues are to take on their trip to the ruins of Dr. Light's lab. Just then, the sound of a door opens, which makes X look behind him to see Blues coming in.

"Hey there," X says to Blues. "You seem eager to go this morning."

"Well, truth be told, I am excited to do this," replied Blues. "You'll see what I mean when we get there. At least, I hope you will."

X didn't know what he meant, and was about to ask about it, but then Douglas spoke up to say, "Alright, that should do it! Both Ride Chasers are in peak condition and ready for take off."

"Thanks, Douglas," X said. "Alright, Blues. Let's hop on."

"I've never ridden one of these before," Blues responded. "But, it shouldn't be much different from driving a motorcycle."

Just as the two got on their bikes, Zero, Axl and Alia appeared in the hangar and ran to X and Blues before they left.

"Hey, X," Zero called out.

X saw the three of them, and sighed before saying, "You guys are going to try to talk me out of going?"

"Actually," Zero answered. "We just hope you'll come back to us safe."

Axl replied, "Yeah, and even if we're still not very trusting of Blues, we understand if you are."

"Don't worry about it, you guys," X said trying to be reassuring. "Anyway, I should be back this evening, if not that time, then maybe at night. Regardless, I will be returning."

Alia then clears her throat, which makes Zero remember something as he says, "Oh yeah, Alia wanted to say something to you before you guys left."

"Really," asked X. "What is it, Alia?"

"Um, well," Alia started to say. "I was going to tell you something important, but... it can wait."

"No, no, no," Axl said. "You promised you'd tell him."

"Only because Palette wouldn't stop pestering me," Alia said to herself in thought. "Alright," she then said out loud. "X, I wanted to give you something before you go."

"Okay," said X in a nervous tone. "What would that be."

Alia waited for a bit, as she was a nervous wreck, but then suddenly and out of the blue, she quickly comes up to X and kisses him on his cheek.

The action made X just speechless as he could think of no words to say.

"Hey, as much as I'd love to delay this trip so you two can play kissy-face, we need to hurry up and get to our destination," said Blues.

"Oh, uh... right," X said trying to come back to the real world. "Let's go." He then turned to the others, and said, "I'll see you all around, especially you, Alia."

Alia just giggles timidly.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Blues said.

X replied, "Right."

The doors opened, and X and Blues took off in a blur of speed.

As they left, Alia slumped down out of relief as she said, "Phew, I thought I'd never get the courage to do that, especially with Palette egging me on."

"You did great, Alia," said Zero.

"Yeah," replied Axl. "X will no doubt return the favor when he gets back."

Alia then said, "I hope you two are right."

Meanwhile, back in the Chief Ambassador's office where the Chief Ambassador himself was sitting at his desk. Suddenly, a silhouette of the mysterious Reploid appears, and says, "X and that Reploid you were after are on the move."

"I see," said the Chief Ambassador. "So, do you want to have some fun?"

The mysterious Reploid says, "You bet I do. You know very well how much I hate X, and if he has more family that's waiting for his return, then that just makes me loathe him even more. One of him is bad enough, but if more of his 'relatives' join in, it's going to really piss me off."

"If that's the case," said the Chief Ambassador. "Then, against my better judgment, I'll let you go."

"You serious," Vile asked.

The Chief Ambassador replied, "This should at least provide some ample amusement for both of us, not to mention to test out how long X can hold out against us. So far, even as outdated as he should be, he's still proven to be top notch in his skills... and that will simply not do. Go.. and have fun with him."

The mysterious Reploid chuckles and says, "I'm coming for you, once more, X. And this time, there will not be another meeting between us. I will finish you off." He then walks off.

After a bit of riding, X and Blues reach their destination. The ruins themselves look unchanged, but now, there are several trees growing around them, making it look almost like a small forest.

"Well, aside from the new trees that are growing," X started to say. "This place still looks the same. Brings back so many memories. Being found by Dr. Cain and his crew. Meeting Jessica, Ross, Gabe, Susan and Kyle. A lot of memories come from this place."

"And hopefully," Blues said in thought. "More happy memories will be awaiting you."

"Alright, now that we're here," X started. "Shall we head inside."

Blues said, "Yeah, let's do it."

Afterwards, X and Blues hopped off their Ride Chasers and slowly walked towards the ruins. When they got there, they both jumped down the hole that was still fresh after so long. X activated the light beams built into his eyes to see better while Blues activated the night vision installed into his shades.

"So, Blues," X began to ask. "What are we looking for? I mean, do you even know this place?"

"I sure do," Blues answered. "In fact, I know this place personally."

X just said, "What?"

"Come on, what we need to find is this way," Blues said. He then walked forward.

"Blues..." X said under his breath. He then decided to go ahead and follow him.

After a bit of walking around the place, the reach what appears to be a dead end.

"This should be it," said Blues.

X wanted to tell him it's a dead end, but then Blues held out his Buster, and blasted the wall down. X shielded his eyes from the flying debris and smoke. Blues then stepped to the side and said, "Alright, go see what's waiting for you, X."

"Waiting for me," X asked as he was still confused. He went through the opening anyway.

As he got far enough inside, he saw the room was filled with large capsules similar to the one he was sleeping in before being found. X then walked over to look at who was inside one of the capsules and after dusting the glass lid off, he saw a girl in it. This shocked X greatly, and he went to dust off the lids of the other capsules, and saw each one had a robot of a unique design in each one. Some even contained robot animals, such as a dog, a bird and a cat. There was even a robot that looked like a walking trash can. X was at a loss for words.

After looking in each capsule, he looked back at Blues and asked, "Blues... who are these robots, and... who are you?"

"That... is your family, X," Blues said. "And... I'm your brother. Your oldest brother."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10: A Reunion Delayed

**Chapter 10: A Reunion Delayed**

"What did you say," X asked Blues. "You're my... brother?"

Blues nodded and said, "That's right. I know you probably don't believe me, but... the fact I know about this place so well... the fact I found our family... that should be prove enough, shouldn't it?"

"But, you said... you were a broker of information. You could have easily gained knowledge of these people. Therefore... you could be lying to me," X said.

"I know it's hard to believe, X," said Blues. "But, this is the truth. I'll do this to prove it."

Blues then takes off his helmet, and shows his real face to X.

"You... you look just like... me," said X in a surprised tone.

"That's right," Blues said. "You see, Blues is actually my civilian name. I went by another name, which was Protoman. I was given that name because I was your prototype, or rather, prototype to the person you used to be."

X was just confused by this, and asked, "The person I... used to be?"

"You were once the original Mega Man," said Blues. "But at the same time, you're also his successor."

"Wait a minute," X said, now even more confused. "You say this like I'm the original Mega Man, but at the same time, I'm not."

Blues thought for a moment, then said, "I guess you put it bluntly, you're more like his reincarnation. You see, the original Mega Man was destroyed back in the 20XX era. To help in preserving his memories, we installed you with his core. Of course, Dr. Light made a last minute decision to seal those memories within you, so you would live not knowing the rest of us as we would disappear from history. We hoped you would lead a peaceful life without having to worry about battle and strife, even though your weapons system was to be more advanced than that of the original Mega Man. Though you may not be the original Mega Man I knew for so long, I still want to believe you are Rock Light. Therefore... we need to release the seal on those memories you have within you if you're to discover the kind of hero you really are."

X looked down at his chest and said, "I have the core of the original Mega Man... inside of me?"

"That's correct," said Blues. "Though, to be honest, it was upgraded some so it would work better with your systems."

X looked as his chest for a while, but then said, "Wait a minute, why aren't you sealed down here?"

Blues then said, "That's because our father ordered me to keep an eye on you from a distance. After upgrading me, and making me just like you where I could think for myself like a real human, I stayed in the shadows and helped you out the best I could."

"Helping me out," asked X.

Blues chuckled and said, "How do you think those armor capsules of Dr. Lights got to the locations they were? Dr. Light certainly didn't place them there himself. Look, I know you're having a hard time believing me, but... when we get back to Hunter HQ, I'll let you scan my memories. Or better yet, how about I free one of our siblings, and let them decide whether or not I am who I say I am?"

"Okay," replied X. "Which one do you want to awaken?"

"We need to wake up Roll," said Blues. "Not only because she's the third oldest, but also, she was installed with some important information pertaining to you."

"What kind of information," asked X.

Blues answered, "It'll be better to see it once we get it extracted from her. For now, let just get down to waking her up."

Blues looked at the life support system, which was in the green, and then he pressed a button the side of a capsule, which made the lid open. Inside was a girl that was wearing something that looked like a pink ski suit. Her blonde hair made her look like Alia, but her face was made to look adorable. Her eyes started to open, and the first person she saw was Blues.

The girl stepped out of the capsule some, and then said, "Blues? Is that you?"

Blues smiled and said, "That's right. It's me, Roll. Welcome back, little sister."

Roll put on a big smile, jumped out of her capsule and gave Blues a big hug, which makes Blues hug her back.

"I always knew we'd meet again," said Roll in such a happy tone.

"Yeah," said Blues. "And, I've got a surprise for you."

Blues points to his right, and Roll looks to see X there.

Roll looks surprised as she looks back at Blues, who nods to her, then she looks back at X, and walks slowly to him.

X is feeling a little nervous at this point, but says, "I don't remember you, but... I guess you're my sister?"

"That's right, Rock," said Roll. "I'm sad you don't remember me, but... I remember you so much." Roll then hugs X and starts to cry, but out of happiness.

"I don't care about anything else that's happened with you. You're back, Rock, and that's all that matters, now," said Roll.

X was still confused, but he just smiled and hugged Roll back.

After a emotional bonding, X, Blues (with his helmet back on) and Roll came out of the ruins.

"I think we might need to contact HQ to see some carriers if we're to get those other capsules out of there," said X.

Blues nodded and said, "A good idea. Roll, I want you to ride with X, er... I mean, Rock when we make our way to where we're going."

Roll put on a big smile and said, "Thank you, Blues. It's been so long. Just being with my big brothers again is great enough."

Blues smiled back.

X then said, "Let me make that call. The others should be out here before we know it."

"You might want to reconsider doing that," yelled a voice from above.

X, Blues and Roll looked a above to see a giant object fall from the sky in front of them. As it landed, it turned out to be a large Ride Armor, and piloting it was a familiar looking Reploid.

"Vile," yelled X.

Vile chuckled and said, "How nice to meet you again, X. It's nice, so I can finally be rid of you forever!"

"Don't you ever give up, Vile," asked X. "Wasn't losing three times to me bad enough?"

"What's bad is me losing to you at all," yelled Vile. "I won't stand for it! I'm going to kill you this time, X! I'll make sue of that!"

Blues looked back at Roll, and said, "Go and hide! We'll take care of this guy!"

"Right," said Roll before she turned and ran to find a hiding spot.

"Too bad we can't have her involved," said Vile. "I could really have some fun with a girl like her."

X got really angry and said, "You even try to touch my family, you bastard, and I'll send you back to Hell, permanently!"

"Oh no," said Vile mockingly. "The brave and noble X now has something to fight for. I'm so worried. Ha! Once this is done, I'll eradicate all traces of you and your kind, forever. You know I hate you that much, X."

"Don't worry, bro," said Blues. "I've got your back."

"And I've got yours," said X as he opened up his wrist device, and pressed a few times on the screen, which put on his armor that he wore during the time he fought the X-Hunters.

"Bring it on," said Vile. "I'm tired of sitting here with my thumb up my ass when I could be ripping you all apart."

X then charged energy into both of his arms, and fired two Buster blasts; one from each arm, at Vile.

Vile had his Ride Armor block the blasts with its arms, and made a charge for X, trying to hit him a slamming fist attack. But X jumped out of the way in time.

Blues then fired a charged Buster shot at Vile, but it barely scratched the Ride Armor's chassis.

Vile took notice of Blues and tried to attack him, but Blues dodged in time.

To keep Vile from trying to kill Blues, X armed himself with the Aiming Laser and fired it at Vile. However, it did little damage to his Ride Armor.

Vile just chuckled and said to X, "Sucks doesn't it, X? I've made good and sure that this new Ride Armor of mine would stand up to anything you throw at it. So, long story short, you both are doomed."

"Damn," said Blues to himself. "We're doing so little damage to this guy, it's not even funny. We need some help."

X then said to himself in thought, "If only we had enough of a force to overpower him, then we might have a shot against him."

"This isn't good," Roll said while hiding. "At this rate, they could be destroyed. I need to get them some help, and fast."

After that, Roll made a run for the Ruins, making sure Vile didn't see her.

"So," Vile said to X and Blues. "You both ready to give up?"

"You don't seem to mind trying to stop me, regardless of how much I've defeated you," said X. "So, why should I quit when I know I can do it again?"

Blues then said to Vile, "It's from experience that I know guys with big egos like you will eventually fall. It's just how things work."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, are you guys stubborn," said an irritated Vile. "Fine, you want to keep up this farse, go ahead. But, it's only going to bite you in the ass when I pound you both into submission."

"This time, I'm not going to hold back," said X. "I'm going to go all out on you! You ready over there, Blues?"

"And able," Blues replied. "Let's wax this sucker!"

After that, both X an Blues made a charge for Vile.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11: The Light Family Strikes

**Chapter 11: The Light Family Strikes Back**

X and Blues are both attacking Vile at the same time with numerous charged Buster blasts, but it's not having much of an effect on Vile's Ride Armor.

"As much fun as this cat here is having being able to play with his prey," said Vile. "It's time to end this bullshit."

Just then, Vile presses a button inside of his Ride Armor, and two missile pods come out of the back of it.

"Ooh, did I forget to mention the advanced firepower I gave this puppy," said Vile. "I traded up for some real power, now! Time to say good-bye!"

Vile then fired numerous missiles from the pods at X and Blues. The two brothers try to outrun the missiles, but the explosions still manage to catch up with them, and eventually end up get sent flying by them.

Both X and Blues hit the ground, and make sounds of pain after doing so.

After that, Vile walks over to X, and then when he gets there, picks X up with the right arm of his Ride Armor.

"Rock... no," says Blues out of pain.

Vile chuckles and says, "This time, X, I want to hear you beg for your life. I want you to feel every ounce of pain I felt those times I lost to you, but for you, I want it to be nice and slow."

X then just smiles and says, "I have a gesture for you, but unfortunately, I can't move my arm to show you."

Angered, Vile makes his Ride Armor squeeze X, making him holler in pain.

Seeing this, Blues gets up and begins to fire Buster blasts at the back of Vile's Ride Armor, shouting to him, "Let go of my brother, you shit head!"

"Oh, don't worry," said Vile to Blues. "You'll be joining him, very soon. All ties to X will be severed. I'll make sure of that. It'll be just like he never existed."

After a bit of hollering, X stopped and started to resist the pressure from Vile's Ride Armor's grip. Then, in rage, his body started to surround itself in energy.

"What's going on," yelled Vile. "This is not supposed to happen! Don't me he's going to use THAT at close range!"

X then yells, "GIGA CRUSH!"

X's body releases an explosion of energy, which starts to crack the Ride Armor's arm, eventually destroying it where X is able to get free. The energy explosion also sends Vile and his Ride Armor flying backwards, with the Ride Armor taking big damage, eventually getting knocked onto its back.

The explosion dies down, and X falls to the ground motionless as he strained himself to release the Giga Crush.

"Whoa," said Blues. "So that was the Giga Crush? Very impressive, Dr. Light."

Seeing that his Ride Armor is badly damage, Vile steps out of it and then takes to the air via his jet pack, then says, "Alright, you're going to pay for that dearly! If you think I was bad in the Ride Armor, you two better brace yourselves! You ain't see anything yet!"

But suddenly, before Vile can do anything, he gets caught in a tornado that sends him spinning so fast, he gets sent flying away. He manages to brace himself with his jet pack to keep from being blown away any further.

"What the hell was that," he yelled before seeing that the tornado was caused by a robot wearing green and black, and using some fan-like things on his wrists to create the tornado.

X and Blues see the robot as well, and while X doesn't seem to know how he is, Blues automatically knows when he says, "Tornado Man!"

"Roll said you needed help," Tornado Man said. "We're all here to aid you two."

Just then, X and Blues see other robots coming out to help them. They're unfamiliar to X, but Blues knows who each of them are as he calls out their names when he sees them, saying, "Ice Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Cut Man, Bomb Man, Guts Man, Magma Man, Hornet Man, Concrete Man, Plug Man, Jewel Man, Galaxy Man and Splash Woman. Roll woke you all up to help us?"

"Yup, sure did," said Guts Man. "Roll said you and Rock could use our help."

"Thanks a lot, you guys,"

"More of X's family," Vile said in absolute anger. "This is really chapping my ass! The last thing I need is more of his relatives getting in the way! That's it! I'll erase you all from history!"

This outburst got the attention of the robots, and Ice Man said, "Let's get'em! You mess with one of the Light family, especially two, you mess with all of us!"

The other robots said, "Right!"

"Heh, you think a bunch of ancient relics stand a chance against my superior technology," Vile asked. "Try your best! I'll scrap all of you in matter of mere seconds!"

The robots then made a rush for Vile (except for Splash Woman, because Guts Man was carrying her). Ice Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Magma Man, Plug Man and Splash Woman all fired their attacks at Vile, but he managed to dodge every one of them. He then retaliated with his own attacks by firing his shoulder cannon at them.

To avoid Vile's attacks, the robots scattered so they could assault him from all sides.

As the fighting was going on, a robot dog appeared next to X. Though X didn't know who the dog was, the dog seemed happy to see him, and barked a few times.

"That's Rush," said a voice, which turned out to be Roll's as she was coming next to X while being followed by a cat robot and a bird robot. "He looks a little more advanced, but he's the same in personality, and he still recognizes you."

"I see," X replied. "What about the other two animals with you?"

"Oh, the cat here is Tango," said Roll. "And the bird here is Beat. Unfortunately, after getting badly damaged, we redesigned him to look more like a hawk."

X responded, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it's no problem. Makes him a more potent weapon that way," said Roll with a smile returning to her face. "Anyway, I think Rush wants you to hop on."

"Hop on," asked X in a confused state, but then saw Rush turn into a jet board and then X said out of surprise, "What the... he wants me to get on? I don't know... but I guess I could try."

After that, X stood up and then got on top of Rush, and as he did, a couple of mechanisms of Rush's locked into place and afterwards, he fired up his jets and set off for the sky.

"Whoa," yelled X as he was on a ride he didn't know he would get. "That was different! Still, this is pretty cool! Alright, uh... Rush, let's go get Vile!" X points to Vile and says, "You see that robot, boy? That's our target!"

Rush barked and headed straight for Vile.

After avoiding the attacks from the robots for a while, Vile saw X on Rush headed right for him, and said out of surprise, "What the hell is this, now! X is riding on a flying mutt!"

"Vile," X yelled. "Now, it's payback time!"

X then shot two charged Buster blasts at Vile. He flew up to the sky, but then X came closer to him and said to Rush, "Alright, boy, I need you to let go of me. I got an attack he's not going to see coming."

Rush barked and let go of X's feet. After that, X jumped high into the air after Vile and yelled, "Shoryuken!"

X fist caught on fire, and Vile said, "What the...?"

Before Vile could finish his sentence, he got struck in the face with a flaming uppercut from X.

"Not again," said Vile. "I can't lose again."

As X was falling, Rush came to him so he would land on him again, which X did.

Vile, however, was falling to the ground and hit with a loud thud.

Rush then brought X back down to the ground, where he landed in front of Vile, and Rush changed back to his original self.

"Why," Vile asked while trying to pick himself up. "Why must you always win against me?"

"Because justice will always prevail over your kind," said X. "Now, I'm going to make sure you're put out forever." X began to charge his Buster, and then he said, "Good-bye, Vile. And this time, stay gone!"

But, just as X fired his shot, and it was headed for Vile, another Reploid came down and blocked the attack an energy shield. As soon as X saw the Reploid, he knew immediately who it was.

"High Max," said X. "Impossible! Gate is working for the Hunters! What are you doing here?"

"You know nothing," said High Max. "And I don't need Gate, anymore. I've received greater power than that fool could ever give me."

After that, High Max picked up Vile and flew away with him.

X just watched what happened, still looking confused.

Blues walked next to X and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, Blues," replied X. "I really don't know."

They continued to look into the sky to see High Max flying away with Vile.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12: The Red Demon

**Chapter 12: The Red Demon**

After they're battle with Vile, X (back in his Normal Armor), Blues, Roll and the other robots gathered around.

"So," X said to Blues. "I guess this is all of my family?"

Blues replied, "Well, there's still a couple of others for you to meet, but yeah, this is your family. All of us were built by Dr. Light. And though you did fight a good bit of these robots in the past, Dr. Light reprogrammed them back to their old selves."

"So, you mind introducing each of them to me," asked X.

"Sure," replied Blues and as he called out each of their names, the robot nodded to X. "We have Guts Man... Cut Man... Ice Man... Bomb Man... Fire Man... Elec Man... Tornado Man... Magma Man... Hornet Man... Concrete Man... Jewel Man... Plug Man... Galaxy Man... and Splash Woman."

X nodded back to each one of the robots, and said, "It's great to know I have quite the family. It's good to know that I'm not alone in this world. I had many friends in the Maverick Hunters who I guess I could consider family to some degree, but never true family. I can't wait to introduce all of you to each other."

"Yeah," said Blues. "And hopefully, we can find some way to awaken the memories from your old life."

"Speaking about that," X started to say. "When you said I had to fight certain members of my family, what did you mean by that?"

"Oh yeah, I should have revealed something to you about your old life, you see..." Blues started to say.

Just then, though he was interrupted by two more robots, which was a big green one that looked pretty chubby, and a red one that looked like a walking trash can. The big green robot said, "Oh, hey, is the fighting over? Man, I wish I had my bazooka, then I would have blown any ne'er-do-wells to kingdom come."

Blues chuckled and said, "Maybe next time, Auto."

"More of my family, I assume," asked X.

"Yeah, the big green one is Auto, and the little red one is Eddie," said Blues. "Auto is the head mechanic and Eddie is a carrying unit that brings in energy or ammunition onto the field."

"Well, it's good to meet you all," X said to them.

"Wow," said Auto when he saw X. "It really is Rock! I can't believe it!" Auto then runs up to X, and gives him a huge and crushing hug, then says, "Aw man, it's been so long! I've really missed you!"

"Thanks, um... Auto," said X while trying to talk through the strain of being hugged by Auto. "No offense, but I'm going to need by body intact."

"Oh, right," said Auto before letting go of X. "Sorry for getting so emotional, but ever since we were sealed away, I thought we'd never get to know the new Mega Man that constructed ever since your old body got destroyed. Curse that Dr. Wily and his abomination that almost destroyed the world!"

"Dr. Wily," asked X. "Who is that?"

"He was the man you always fought against to keep from trying to conquer the world," answered Roll. "You always foiled him in the past, but the last robot he made... was the one that... destroyed you."

"Dr. Albert Wolfgang Wily used to be an assistant to Dr. Thomas Xavier Light," said Protoman. "But, one day, he up and betrayed us, and brainwashed Guts Man, Cut Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Bomb Man and Ice Man. Because of that, you wanted to go from being a normal maintenance robot to being a crime-fighting robot, and that's how you became Mega Man. After putting a stop to Dr. Wily's plans, he went on other forms of revenge by creating his own robots, but you crushed each and every one of them... that is until he created 'The Red Demon.'"

"And who is this Red Demon," asked X again.

Blues, Roll and the robots looked both nervous and sad to talk about such a thing.

"It was a long time ago, Rock," said Blues to start off as a series of flashbacks play to accompany his dialogue. "It was back in the year of 2087 when the incident happened. You had just foiled Dr. Wily again. And this time, the government made sure that he would never again cause problems. Dr. Wily's accounts were frozen, and his stocks had crashed. We thought Wily was finished. That turned out to be false, though when a new robot emerged. When we arrived, it took less than 2 hours to destroy our city. It was terrifying. You were informed of the attack by Dr. Light, and you went out to try and stop him, but the results were... less than satisfactory. In fact, it was brutal. Your body had been damaged beyond repair. Only your core remained intact. I decided to go out there and fight him. I managed to do a little better, but only because I tried to play it a little smarter, learning from where you had failed. When nothing else worked, I used my Big Bang Attack to try and stop him, but that attack puts a massive strain on my systems, and after that I fell unconscious. I don't remember what happened afterwards."

The flashbacks end.

"So, that's what happened to me," asked X. "I went up against this 'Red Demon,' and he destroyed me?"

"That's right," said Roll. "It was horrible. That monster covered the whole world in flames in only a month. He was just that powerful."

"The rest of us didn't fight, because we were too scared," said Cut Man. "We knew Dr. Wily could be demented, but never homicidal."

Bomb Man chimed in and said, "I guess losing to Mega Man so much made Wily so mad, he just snapped and created something that just shared his rage and hatred."

"I don't know what we'll do if he comes back to finish his job," replied Jewel Man.

Suddenly, a couple of Ride Chasers came up to the group, and on them were Zero and Axl. Everyone looked to see them, though everyone by X and Blues was frightened by Zero's appearance (althought Blues didn't look happy to see him like X did).

"Hey, X," Zero said.

"Zero, Axl," said X. "What are you guys doing here? I told you I'd be back this evening or nighttime."

Zero and Axl got off their Ride Chasers and headed towards X.

Axl then said, "Yeah, we know you said that, but we were told of a Maverick attack that occurred here."

"Yeah, about that," X said before giving a long pause. "Vile is back."

"Shit, you gotta' be kidding me," Zero said.

Axl replied, "Not him again. He was enough trouble during the Jakob incident."

"And it gets worse," X said. "High Max is also back."

"Great," Zero responded. "That's going to make some bigger problems."

"Who's High Max," asked Axl.

X responded, "High Max was a powerful Reploid that Gate built during the Nightmare Crisis using Zero's DNA."

"We barely managed to put a dent in that asshole's armor," Zero added. "But what's High Max doing back? Gate's working for us, and Isoc should be out of commission."

"Who knows," said X with a grim face.

"Say," Axl said taking notice of the other robots. "What's with those Reploids over there?"

"Oh them, that's my..." X says before he turns around to see how frightened Roll and the robots are. "Hey, you guys, what's the problem? These are my friends, Zero and Axl."

Roll points to Zero and says, "It's him... it's the 'Red Demon.'"

"Red Demon," asked X. "You mean Zero? Zero's no Red Demon. He's a top-class Maverick Hunter. One of our best."

"Rock," said Blues. "I'm afraid Roll is right. Zero IS the 'Red Demon.'"

Zero just put on a solemn look.

"No," said X. "You're wrong! Zero is no world destroyer! Zero would never do anything like that!"

"So," Zero started to say to Blues. "You know about what I am, don't you?"

X turns to face Zero.

"It's true, X," Zero started to say again. "I'm a monster. I know the truth about myself. Ever since our fight with Sigma during the Eurasia Crisis, when I was broken and battered, I had visions of my past life. My creation. I realized what I was, and... I wanted to die, for I knew what I was."

"No. No, that's impossible," shouted X. "Zero, you could never do such a thing."

"X, do you remember watching the news about a mysterious Maverick that destroyed Garma's unit of the Maverick Hunters," asked Zero.

"Yeah, I remember that," answered X. "What about it?"

"X..." Zero said as he brought his head up to look at X in the face. "That Maverick... was me."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13: Alia's Heart

**Chapter 13: Alia's Heart**

"Zero, no," said X. "That has to be a lie! I know you too well!"

"You only know the me that joined the Hunters," Zero shouted with tears in his eyes. "You know nothing about my past. Heck, most of my past is still a blur, but... the visions I get from it... I know it was real. The destruction I can cause is unfathomable."

"That's different," Roll said to Blues. "It's like he's feeling guilt. The Red Demon we knew felt joy and pleasure in causing pain to others. This one... it like he regrets it. I hope it's not just a ruse to get us to trust him."

"I know what you mean," replied Blues. "It might be just a ploy, but for some reason, this seems to be nothing but honest."

"I still don't trust him," said Fire Man. "For all we know, this could be another trap."

Hornet Man then said, "I don't know. We might need to give him a chance. I mean, Rock seems to be trusting of him, and he was big into fighting evil."

Blues added in, "Don't forget, though, Mega Man's memories are still sealed away. If they were brought back, Rock might think differently about Zero."

"He's got a point," said Plug Man.

"Zero, listen," X started to say. "Even if that stuff is true, that shouldn't determine who you are today. What you did in the past can't be undone, but don't let that decide your fate. Besides, I remember you being a guy who doesn't believe in such a thing as fate."

Zero looks at his right hand, and says, "I've tried not to, but now, I start to wonder."

"Don't," said X. "Don't let your past control you. Just learn from it, and use that as a reason to stay a Hunter. Besides, you may have wanted to die during the Eurasia Crisis, but why did you come back afterwards? Why did you decide to return to the Hunters?"

Zero closes his eyes, and says, "I don't really know. I just... did."

"Well," said X with a warm smile. "That's a good enough reason for me."

X then turns to his family and says, "Look, whatever Zero did to you guys and the world, that's been done. He can't undo that, and he shouldn't be held accountable because he can't. If Zero should serve penance for that, he's already doing it by serving the world as a Maverick Hunter. He does good for the world, now. So... don't hold the past against him. Whatever he did in the past, that shouldn't determine who he is today."

The Lights were silent for a moment, then Galaxy Man said, "Very moving of you, Rock. But, at the same time, the past actions of one can have an affect on others."

"Well, I think Rock makes the most sense here," Tornado Man said. "Besides, most of were being used by Wily, and yet, we served our time by trying to clean up our messes after Dr. Light reprogrammed us."

"Yeah, but we didn't cause the amount of destruction the Red Demon, uh, I mean... Zero did," Concrete Man replied.

Tornado Man responded, "Regardless of that, we're still no less guilty. Let's just try to forgive him, but we'll still be cautious. And if he does try anything, we can only hope that Rock will be able to do what needs to be done. Can we at least agree on that?"

The robots talked among themselves for a while, and then nodded to Tornado Man.

"Nice going there, Tornado Man," said Blues. "You'd make one hell of a keynote speaker."

Roll then said, "Okay, I guess we could try. What about you, Auto?"

"Well," Auto started to say. "It's not going to easy since Rock has always been my buddy, but... I guess I could go with him on this one. Okay, I'll try."

Blues then turns to X and says, "Okay, Rock. We'll give Zero a chance. He does seem to be feeling guilt for his actions in the past, so... we'll see about being friends with him. Course, I never thought about being friends with one of Wily's creations, but then again, we did join forces with Bass back then."

X didn't know who Bass was, but he didn't care as he said with a smile, "Thank you, brother."

"Brother," asked Zero. "Blues is your brother?"

"Yeah, we were both designed by Dr. Light," answered X. "In fact, all of those guys there are my siblings, with Blues being the oldest of us. Everyone else is younger that me."

"Younger," asked Zero again.

X said, "Yeah, I used to be the original Mega Man, before, well... according to Blues, you destroyed me back then when I was the original Mega Man, and was reincarnated as X."

"Oh," said Zero with a sad look on his face.

"Uh," said Axl as he raised his hand. "Am I the only one who's still in the dark here?"

Blues just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Axl. I'll explain everything eventually. Until then, we'd better get those carriers if we're going to bring all of the guys here with us back to Hunter HQ."

X said, "Yeah, let me put that call in."

After a while, some scenes start to play with the carriers picking up X's family, then bringing them to Hunter HQ. After a while of that, we come to a scene where X introduces his family to his friends in the Maverick Hunters. Each of member of his family shook hands with X's friends. A couple of female hunters would going gaga over how adorable Eddie and Galaxy Man were.

Douglas said to Signas, "Man, quite a family X has. Makes me wish we could know more about him. Must say, if Auto's a great mechanic, I'm looking forward to working with him."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," replied Signas. "But if we get any more of X's family here, this place is going to turn into an apartment complex. We can't always be taking in other people just because of their history with one of our own."

"Well, maybe they could work as Hunters, or serve us in some other way," Douglas responded.

"That could work," said Signas. "But by today's standards, these robots would be considered obsolete. I know X is pretty ancient himself, but he's proven to be efficient with the designs he was given."

Douglas said, "Yeah, but considering they are Dr. Light's creations, they might prove to be quite beneficial. Plus, from X said, they gave Vile a run for his money. And if they are a little obsolete, we can always try to modify them to make them better and stronger."

"Hmmm, let think about it," said Signas. "Until then, you and the others should try to find a place for X's family to stay while they're going to be here. Maybe you all could give them a tour of the place, so they'll be familiar with it. For now, I'm heading back to my office."

"Will do," said Douglas saluting Signas from behind.

After that, Signas walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Once the warm reception was done, X was on the balcony looking over the city at nighttime. Just then, X heard footsteps behind him, and he turned aroud to see who it was.

"Oh, Alia," said X. "What brings you here?"

Alia said, "Well, I wanted to come see you. I always know you like to come out here at night. At least, from what sources tell me."

"Hrmph, more like gossip," replied X.

Alia just giggled nervously and said, "Well, you know how it is when it comes to this place."

Alia then takes a few more steps until she comes near the balcony and X.

"I must say, X," Alia started to say. "Your family is really nice."

"I know, isn't it great," asked an enthusiastic X. "I'm not alone anymore. I have family that I can talk and share stories with. People that I can call my brothers and sisters."

"Wow, X," replied Alia. "I've never seen you this happy before. It's... nice to see you like this. You're always so solemn and worried, you never show much in terms of happiness."

X replied, "I know, and I might revert back to that, but I hope I never do. Part of my emptiness is gone. I feel almost whole, again."

"That's great, X," Alia said before looking out over the city with a sad look. "I wish I had such a family. I remember my creator, but... I never had siblings like you do. Nor did I have a creator with such a love for robotics like your father. You're lucky, X. You're probably the luckiest guy in the world, now."

X was silent for a moment as his smile disappeared, then he said, "Alia... would you like to be a part of my family?"

Alia looked at X in surprise and said, "What!"

"Well, I did say only PART of my emptiness is gone," said X. "But, having you with me... would make sure I would feel completely whole. What do you say?"

Alia was speechless for a moment before saying, "X... I..."

"I'm sorry... if I'm coming off a little strong," said X. "But, I don't know how any other way to word this. I apologize."

"Don't," said Alia quickly while putting on a loving look. "While I'm not ready for THAT step... I'd love to be a part of your family."

"Really," X said with a big smile and slightly flushed face.

"Of course, I would," Alia continued. "I've always loved you, X. Always been in love with you. I've been drawn to your looks, and wanting to feel the pain you go through. Now, with this happiness you're feeling... I want to experience that as well."

X, with his face still flushed, looks into Alia's eyes and says her name with the most passion he can must, and she says his name in an easily passionate way. Just as they bring themselves in for a kiss, a whistle plays. Both X and Alia look up as the whistle is coming from the building.

"A whistle," asks Alia.

"Yeah," replies X. "That's my brother, Blues. That's a song he whistles. It's so familiar to me. I guess I must have heard in my past life. It's nice, isn't it?"

"It is nice," answers Alia. "It does a good job of setting the mood."

The two look back into each others eyes with soft smiles, then bring their heads closer to one another as they close their eyes and press their lips. The kissing last for a long time. The shot the switches to Blues as he's top of the building, whistling his song to a full moon.

Back in the Chief Ambassador's lab, Vile is sitting on a table, his repairs finished. High Max is standing opposite of him.

"You know, High Max, I didn't need your friggin' help," Vile lashed out.

High Max, with his cool demeanor, said, "Obviously, you did. One second late, and you would have been annihilated."

Vile just smirked and said, "X got lucky on me. If his 'family' wasn't there, I would have sent him and his brother to the great beyond."

"You can make as many excuses as you want," High Max replied. "Bottom line is you were defeated. End of film."

"Now, now, children," said the Chief Ambassador as he walked in. "Let's remember, we're on the same side here, okay?"

"Of course," said High Max.

Vile just went, "Tch!"

Just then, Volcano Toad and Deadlock returned.

"We did it. We found the ones that were worthy for your virus," said Volcano Toad. "You want to meet them, Chief Ambassador?"

"Of course," said the Chief Ambassador. "Bring them in."

Deadlock said, "Chosen ones, step forward!"

Seven Reploids came in. They included a Dolphin, a Panther, a flower-like Reploid, a Porcupine, a Unicorn, a Scorpion and a bug-like Reploid."

"Allow me introduce them to you," said Volcano Toad as he listed them off one at a time, with each one stepping up as he calls their name. "Crush Dolphin... Shade Panther... Radiant Tulip... Geode Porcupine... Thunder Unicorn... Sand Scorpion... and Demolition Termite."

"Excellent," said the Chief Ambassador. "Volcano Toad, join with them, and show the world the true power of the Dark Virus. Above all, though, make sure you can find and eliminate X and the gold Reploid. I want them put down without a care in the world."

"Heh, sure thing," said Volcano Toad with a wicked smile.

"Hey, I was supposed to be the one to kill them," yelled Vile.

The Chief Ambassador snapped at Vile, saying, "You had your chance and blew it! I'm letting these eight take care of the job, now."

Volcano Toad said, "We'll be sure not to fail. I can feel the power of the Dark Virus making me even stronger than it was before. There's no way we'll lose."

"Yes," said the Chief Ambassador. "The age of the Maverick Hunters is over! Soon, my return shall be known to the world, and all will truly kneel before me! For my name... my legacy... is eternal!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14: Dynamo Returns

**Chapter 14: Dynamo Returns**

The next morning, in a large room of the Hunter HQ, X has Alia stand before his family to tell them the news.

"And that's how it is," X said with a big smile. "Alia and I are going steady, and I want to welcome her to our family."

All of them seem happy, except for Roll.

"Alright," said Cut Man with glee.

Elec Man said, "About time, Rock! You always did deserve a girlfriend."

"Not thinking about tying the knot too soon, are you, brother," asked Splash Woman with a wink.

"Oh no," said X with a flushed face. "Nothing that soon, Splash. I want Alia and I to enjoy most of our time before we go that far. But... I hope it can happen, soon."

Alia just gets embarrassed by X's statement.

"Well, I think you two make a cute couple, Rock," said Guts Man.

"Yeah, and about time you two made your move," came Zero's voice from behind.

Axl was busy dancing and singing,_ "X and Alia, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

"I say this calls for a celebration," said Jewel Man.

Roll then stepped forward and said, "Well, I object!"

Everyone looked at Roll, just then. Even Axl stopped dancing and singing as he too heard Roll.

"Roll," X asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just women's intuition," Roll said. "I can tell when a woman is going to be everything a man needs, and when a woman isn't. And this one here is VERY flaky in terms of how much she can provide for my handsome and courageous brother."

"Hey, come on, Roll," said Auto. "That's being a little unfair. You barely even know her."

"Exactly," Roll replied. "And that's how I can tell. I mean, what can she do besides being a navigator? Can she cook? Can she provide moral and emotional support?"

"Well," Alia started to say. "I can't exactly cook very well, so..."

"Ah-ha," shouted Roll. "It comes out of her mouth! Just one example I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I'm sorry," Alia said looking sad.

Roll continued, saying, "When it comes to a good woman, I want only the best for my brother, Rock."

This only made Alia more upset.

"That's enough, Roll," said Blues. "Rock made his decision, so let him be happy with who he chose."

"Happiness isn't the same as ignorance," said Roll. "Sooner or later, both will have to pitch in for one another, and if Rock doesn't have a good enough woman to help him, then he's going to be more miserable than ever!"

"Love shouldn't come from what a person can provide," said Blues. "It's by what you feel. I thought you always preached about that yourself, so I'm just repeating things you'd say. From the looks of things, I think you're just jealous that another woman has come into Rock's life, and you're feeling threatened."

"I am not," shouted Roll.

"Are too," said Blues.

"Am not," shouted Roll.

"Are too," said Blues.

"Am not," shouted Roll even louder.

"Enough," shouted X, making everyone in the room look at him. "Roll, I want you to apologize to Alia, right now. Do it."

"Apologize for being concerned if my brother will be happy or not," asked a dismayed Roll.

X replied, "I want you to apologize for being insensitive and crabby to her."

"But, Rock," complained Roll.

"I said apologize to Alia," said X looking really stern-faced.

Just then, Signas' voice comes out over the intercom, saying, "Attention, Maverick Hunters! We have an incoming message! Report to the Central Command Center, now!"

X then says to Roll, "We'll discuss this later. Right now, I've got a job to do."

X, Zero, Axl and Alia left the room to go to the Central Command Center.

"Way to go, Roll," said Magma Man sarcastically.

"Yeah, real way to shoot of your bazoo," said Ice Man.

Roll said, "I was just wanting to help. Maybe I am jealous."

"Told ya, so," said Blues.

Roll replied, "Shut up."

After the Hunters reach the Central Command Center, the all gather around to view the large viewing screen on the wall.

"Signas," said X. "Who sent us a message?"

Signas replied, "You're not going to believe it, but it's from an old 'friend' of ours." He then turns to Palette and says to her, "Put the message up on the screen."

Palette does it without saying anything, and she brings up the message on screen. The message turns out to be from none other than Dynamo.

"Hey, Hunters," says Dynamo very obnoxiously.

"Oh great," said Zero. "It's Dynamo."

"Who..." Axl started to say.

X interrupted by saying, "Long story."

The message from Dynamo continued to play, with Dynamo saying, "I know you guys don't really miss me all that much, but you know something... I really miss you guys. In saying that, I was wondering if X, Zero and that new guy, Axl would like to play with me for a bit. I know, I know, I just seem to be the biggest royal pain in the ass for you guys. Or am I the second biggest? Oh, I can never tell. Thing is, though, I have something important to tell you guys, but not without a nice little game of who can beat up who first. Despite my lousy record, I'm putting my money on moi. If you want to find me, I'll be waiting where the Enigma is standing, and I trust you guys should remember that. Anyway, TTFN!"

The message ends.

"I must say," X said. "It has been a long time since we had an interference from Dynamo, though to be honest, I was enjoying the tranquility from it."

"So, he's come to tell us something important, but won't say unless we fight him," Signas said. "X. Zero. Axl. I hate to do this to you three, but I'll need you to find Dynamo and extract this information from him. Do what you can at all cost."

The three Hunters said in unison, "Roger."

After that, X, Zero and Axl scramble to find Dynamo.

The three hunters arrive where the Enigma is. X is dressed in his armor that he got from the mission he undertook to stop Dr. Doppler when he had gone Maverick. They look around the place, but can't find Dynamo.

"I hope he didn't stand us up," Axl said.

"Actually, that wouldn't be so bad if he did," replied Zero. "That guy is worse than soap scum."

"He's around here, somewhere," said X. "I just know he's going to make some kind of appearance."

"Yoo-hoo," shouted Dynamo's voice.

X put on a grimacing grin and said, "And that would be it."

The three turned around to see Dynamo standing on top of the Enigma.

"Wow, doesn't this just feel like a reunion or what," asked Dynamo gleefully.

"I'm putting my money on what," said Zero.

Dynamo just laughs and says, "Oh, I never get tired of your dry sense of humor, Zero."

Dynamo then jumps down from the Enigma, and lands in front of the three Hunters.

"So, I have something very important to tell you guys, but you'll have to do battle with me first in order to get it," said Dynamo.

"You know how much we hate these games, Dynamo," X said. "You just want to do this just to get our goats."

Dynamo said, "Maybe I do, but hey, gotta' have some fun with you guys. You're always so serious and stern. Gotta' let loose. I know times are tough for everyone with escalation and everything, but that's what I'm trying to prepare you guys for. I'm getting you ready for the worst of things. Capiche?"

The three Hunters didn't say anything, but then X broke the silence by saying, "So, we won't get the information from you unless we do battle with you? Think I can handle that."

"Good," said Dynamo in an excited tone. "And be careful. This doggie here has learned some new tricks." Dynamo pulls out his double-bladed sword and starts to spin it around while saying, "So, you ready to begin?"

"Just as long as you'll stop bothering us after this," Zero started to say. "Yeah, we're ready."

Dynamo then responds, "Awesome, aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd... HERE! WE! GO!"

Dynamo and the three Hunters charge for one another.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15: Michael

**Chapter 15: Michael**

The battle between Dynamo and the three top Maverick Hunters ensued. Dynamo threw his sword at the Hunters, who dodged the attack on both the initial attack and return trip. After getting to his feet, X charged energy into both arms and fired a cross-fusion Buster blast at Dynamo. Dynamo spun his sword around to block the attack from X.

After that, Zero dashed to do his Shippuga technique on Dynamo, but he clashed blades with the red Hunter, and the two got into an all sword fight. Dynamo then armed himself with is Buster and tried to fire a blast at Zero, who dodged the attack in time, and countered by firing a Hadengeki at Dynamo, who just used his sword to slice through the energy blade.

Axl was up next, and he began to fire numerous energy bullets at Dynamo, who was blocking everyone of them by spinning his sword rapidly. Then Axl switched out for the Ice Gatling, and fired a steady and rapid stream of ice bullets. Knowing he couldn't block so many bullets, Dynamo smoothly dodged all of the ice bullets Axl was shooting.

"Man, what's up with this guy," asked a frustrated Axl.

X said, "Dynamo is a professional mercenary. He may be annoying, but he's highly-skilled, and seems he's gotten even better."

After Axl got finished firing in order to not overheat his Ice Gatling, Dynamo then gathered some energy into his hand, and with a big grin, he drives the energy into the ground and creates a wave of energy to spread forth and try to hit the three Hunters.

They manage to barely avoid it in time. Once the attack dies down, X, Zero and Axl make a rush for Dynamo with X and Axl firing everything they've got on him, and Zero rushing in between them and the faster to deliver an attack on Dynamo.

Zero then jumps and as Dynamo prepares for him to strike, Zero uses Hienkyaku technique to pass over him. Dynamo gets baffled, but before he can look behind him, Zero is right there to deliver a slash to his back, putting Dynamo in great pain as he yells.

"Now, X" shouts Zero as he runs from Dynamo.

While he's got an opening, X fires a Parasitic Bomb at Dynamo, which latches on him. Dynamo tries to get it off, but he's unable to, and the bomb explodes. The explosion sends Dynamo flying onto his back, and just grunts, because of the damage he's taken.

"Beaten again," said Dynamo. "Man, you guys are still something else, you know that? How can you be so serious, and still win your fights?"

X then said as he walked up to Dynamo, "It's because we DO take it seriously. Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Now, tell us this important information," said Zero. "Unless you want another beating."

"Alright, alright," said Dynamo. "I give. I know when I've lost. I'll tell you all the really important thing I came here to tell you."

"And what would that be," asked Axl.

Dynamo then put on a serious look, and said, "It's about the future. Of what will happen down the road."

X and Zero were surprised to see Dynamo put on such a serious look for once.

"We're listening," said X.

Dynamo continued, "Soon, there will be a revolution. The Reploids will rise up, and overturn the established order, and all led by an individual who will give them the means to do such a thing. They'll claim it's time for the whole way of life to die and for a new age to begin. In this event, the Maverick Hunters will fall, and even though they will have tried to do their job, the humans will still blame them, and lose faith in them. With the Hunters out of the way, the one who started this revolution and spread his words and given the substance to sway the minds of the Reploids, he will shape the world to his image. The old ideals of justice will have died, and in their place, the one who controls everything will set in place his own type of 'justice.'"

X, Zero and Axl were speechless by this message of Dynamo's.

"So, what are you trying to say," Axl asked to break the silence. "You saying some new world order will be coming?"

Dynamo answered, "Something like that."

Everyone was silent again.

"But hey," said Dynamo has he put on a big smile. "Who can really trust these things? I must admit, even I found the source to be pretty sketchy."

X then said, "Then why tell us anything at all? Are you trying to help us, or get us to let our guard down?"

"Neither, really," Dynamo said. "I was just a messenger boy, today. Besides, I'm a mercenary. I can choose the people I want to 'help' in any way I want."

Dynamo then starts to walk away, but then stops and looks back at X and company to say, "I've given you the information I came here to tell you. What will you do with it, now? I'll leave that up to you."

After that, Dynamo walks away without looking back.

When Dynamo is out of sight, Zero says, "So, he came to give us some information to help us, and what he gives us is a premonition of the future? I knew we couldn't depend on him."

"A new world order is coming," said Axl. "I wonder, when he mentioned the one that would bring about this revolution, was he referring to Sigma?"

X thought back on the conversation he had with Blues on that day, and said, "No, I think it's someone far worse."

"Who," asked Zero.

X paused for a moment, then said, "I've got to talk to Blues."

X then ran to return to the HQ, and Zero and Axl followed him.

The scene switches over to X (back in his Normal Armor) talking to Blues.

"So, he said that, huh," asked Blues.

X nodded and asked, "Do you think it has something to do with what you told me that day? About how these latest Maverick attacks on other incidents have been the work of the Chief Ambassador of Parliament?"

"It may," replied Blues. "I still haven't pieced the puzzle together on what the Chief Ambassador is truly after, but... with what that Dynamo guy told you, we might have another piece."

"Still, the fact it came from Dynamo, I don't know if we should fully trust it," X said. "Brother, I know you wanted me to keep what we talked about off the record, but if what Dynamo said is true, you need to tell the others, especially Signas."

Blues looks down, and says, "I guess it was unavoidable. I wanted to avoid this, but... with what info we were given, I feel an inescapable war is coming. One that will truly cripple the world."

"So, are you ready," asked X.

Blues nodded.

The scene then takes place in Signas' office where he, X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, Palette and Blues are talking.

"So, Commander Signas," said Blues. "What do you think about that?"

"To be honest," said Signas. "I haven't been very trusting of Parliament. What you've just told me only makes my feelings that much stronger."

Axl chimed in, "Yeah, but it's still hard to believe that our own government would do this to us."

"Actually, it kind of makes sense," said Zero. "Only a total fool would put Sigma's DNA on those copy chips without realizing their danger. Because of such a thing happening, something is definitely up."

"Of course, there's one more piece of information to share with all of you," said Blues. "But for that, we'll need to get Roll."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that," X replied. "What is it?"

"Something that should have been shared with you a long time ago," said Blues. "Let's go find Roll."

After that, everyone leaves the room.

The scene then switches over to Roll being strapped to a chair, and having a wires connected to her forehead.

"Just relax, Roll," said Layer with a smile. "This will be totally painless. We're just going to extract the information you have inside of you."

Roll just nods.

Blues then comes up to Roll, and says, "Concentrate hard, Roll. Search your databanks. We need that information to come through."

"I'll do my best," said Roll with a smile.

X, Zero and Axl, along with X's family and the other hunters were there to view everything. Alia and Palette were at the command console, getting everything prepared for the extraction.

"I hope this all goes well for your sister," said Axl to X.

X replies, "Me too."

Layer then walks over to the console where Alia and Palette are. After that, the three hit some buttons on their virtual keyboards.

Roll closed her eyes, and began to concentrate.

"We're ready to begin extraction," Alia said. "In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The viewing monitor turned on, and after a while of warped screens, a message came up that listed the date of a recording. Suddenly, a video came up, showing a familiar-looking robot in it.

"Hello, X," said the robot. "You probably won't remember me in this new life that Dr. Light has given you, but nonetheless, I must tell you something important. My name is Duo. Dr. Light is in bad health right now, so he wanted me to make this recording, especially since he and I worked on a project together, which he called 'Michael.' Dr. Light wanted to keep this information from you a secret, because he didn't know if it would be necessary to tell you this. But if you're watching this message, you're probably close to the edge and out of options. So, I'll be frank and say this; X, you were installed with a special control mechanism for a great power unlike any other in this world. That power is 'Michael,' which Dr. Light said is named after the leader of the angels of your planet. Allow me to share you the schematics for Michael."

Soon, some schematics of an angelic-looking figure are shown.

Signas says, "Alia, copy those schematics if you can."

"On it," she responds.

After a while of showing the schematics, the video continues to play, with Duo saying, "A word of warning, X. Michael's power is so great, that it should only be used as a last resort, for its power is made to be used for 'purification,' if you know what I'm talking about. For that, don't ever use Michael unless there's no other way to save your planet, or this universe for that matter. In that event, use Michael, and wash away everything in order for life to begin all over again. That is all. Duo out."

The message ends, and everyone is speechless, with everyone else looking at X. X himself is completely baffled.

"Purification," asked a shocked X. "Does he mean what I think he meant?"

"Yes, X," said Blues solemnly. "You have the ability to bring the Apocalypse."

X falls to his knees and says while looking down, "I have the power... to eradicate all life?"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16: A Hunter's Choice

**Chapter 16: A Hunter's Choice  
><strong>

In the Chief Ambassador's office, the Chief Ambassador is talking to someone over a video phone, though the person's face can't be seen, but their voice sounds feminine.

"I see," said the Chief Ambassador. "So, this special weapon that was built by Dr. Light can be used by X to exterminate all life in the universe if it's beyond saving."

"That's right," the woman said. "What will you do about this Chief Ambassador?"

The Chief Ambassador was silent for a moment, then said, "Absolutely nothing. We'll just let the chips fall where they may."

"I understand," said the woman over the video phone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work before I'm suspected."

"Yes, that would be most wise," said the Chief Ambassador. "You may leave."

"Thank you, sir," said the woman. "Ruby out."

The video phone turns off, and then Vile, who's been standing in the room the whole time, says, "Well, isn't that a surprise? Little X is so important, he can destroy the whole universe. Why am I not surprised?"

Just then, the Chief Ambassador starts to chuckle, and after a while it breaks into boisterous laughter.

"What's so funny to you," asked a confused Vile.

Through his laughter, the Chief Ambassador said, "I'm laughing because of the irony! The one made to save the world can actually destroy it! Isn't it great! Now, the people can either accept my idea of a new world, or we can all die together! It's hilarious! How can you not laugh! My nemesis could be considered worse than I ever was!" After saying all that, the Chief Ambassador's laugh becomes more maniacal.

In the Maverick Hunters' lab, Douglas, Auto and Palette are at a console while Splash Woman is lying on a bed with some wires hooked into her.

"Alright, Splash Woman," said Douglas. "Try it, now. Concentrate and see about changing your lower body."

Splash Woman replied, "I'll try." She then closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly, her tail began to glow and change into a pair of legs that were designed like the rest of her body and chassis.

"She's doing it," said Auto in a happy tone.

Afterwards, Splash Woman's new legs stopped glowing and she opened her eyes to see what happened.

"I did it," asked a surprised Splash Woman. "I did it! I have legs now!"

"Way to go, Splash," said Palette. "Now, try standing on them slowly, and once you have that down, try to walk around a bit."

Splash Woman said, "I'll try."

After that, Splash Woman brought her right foot down to touch the ground, the her left foot. She then attempted to stand up, though as she did, she began to wobble some. Using her arms to balance her, she remained still. After that, she took a few steps and before long, she was walking.

Douglas said, "Alright, she's doing it."

"Yeah, no problem," Splash Woman said. Just then, though, she tripped and almost fell, but Auto catches her.

"You okay, sis," asked Auto.

Splash Woman replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'll have to get used to that."

Douglas then said, "Very soon, if you and your other siblings would like, I could upgrade all of your weapons and armor programs, and power you up to fight alongside us. You could all be new Maverick Hunters for us. Course, you will need to go through some training for it to be made official, but knowing you're X's family, I have no doubt that you'll all do well."

"That would be great," said Splash Woman. "I'd like being able to fight beside Rock after so long." Splash Woman then put on a solemn look and said. "I hope Rock gets over this dilemma he's in. The information we received must be so hard on him."

"I know," replied Auto. "But can't blame him for feeling this way. I mean, he was told he could literally end all life if it had to be done."

"X has been prone to depression at times," said Douglas. "But this has to take the cake for him. Of course, I only hope Signas can get some research done on Michael."

Palette then said, "He sure has been talking with Doppler and Gate for a while. I hope they can find something."

Meanwhile, in another room of the lab, Signas is busy talking with Doppler and Gate.

"So," Signas started to say. "What have you two found out about this... Michael?"

"It's just baffling," said Doppler. "According to these schematics, Michael power stems from the collective unconscious. It can send a wave through this existence connects all life from this world to the existence of pure energy to completely restart time. In other words, this thing would wipe out our universe and allow people to try again with another."

"Restarting time," said Signas. "That's a pretty heavy burden for anyone to handle, and of all of us out there, it had to be X. Man, I feel so sorry for him."

"I wonder how Dr. Light got a hold of such power," asked Gate.

Dr. Doppler replied, "Well, according to this, there was another who helped in Michael's creation, which was a Dr. Peter Cossack."

"I've heard that name before," said Gate. "From what history said about him, he was an expert in energy manipulation and fusion. The finest that Russia had to offer."

"Yes," replied Doppler. "But still, how the tapped into the vast energy of the cosmos, I'll never know."

"Well, while we're still figuring that all out," said Signas. "Did you two ever look into that other thing?"

Gate said, "Oh, that! We did, and unfortunately... it is what we thought it was. That liquid was the same as the combination Doppler and I created from the Maverick Virus and Nightmare."

"I see," said Signas. "And Zero touched that stuff, which must have triggered something, according to X's report. Like it or not, we'll have to tell him sometime. But, for some reason, I feel he may already know."

Meanwhile, X is by himself on the balcony, looking at the city. Usually, it would be nighttime when he did this, but for some reason, hearing that message that Roll had extracted out of her really got to him.

"So, I can continue to fight and suffer for it," said X. "Or I can end it all in an instant, but sacrifice everything I've fought for. What do I do?"

"If I were you," came Zero's voice from behind. "I'd keep fighting."

X looked behind him to see Zero and Axl standing there, but then looks back over the city and says, "I'd like to be alone."

"Would you also blow me off," came Alia's voice.

X looked behind him again to see Alia come from behind Zero.

"Alia," said X softly.

"Oh, X," said Alia with eyes forming tears and she ran up to hug him. "X... why is it that you're always forced to hold these heavy burdens? I want to share the weight with you, but... this time, you have a burden that might be too much for anyone, including you."

X hugged Alia, "Alia... what should I do? I want to end all of this fighting without sacrificing everyone around me, but at the same time, I don't want to continue to suffer while trying to uphold peace."

Alia starts to cry hard, and says, "I don't know what you should do, but... if you do it... I'll support you all the way."

"Well, when I think about it," X said with a smile. "If I did sacrifice all of us, maybe we'd be born into different lives, yet would still find each other. If that did happen, I hope I could create a world of peace and prosperity, where our love would know no bounds."

"That does sound nice," said Alia smiling through her tears.

"It certainly does," came the voice of Blues.

Everyone turned to see Blues coming towards them.

"Brother," X said under his breath.

"I'm sorry for everything, Rock," said Blues. "If I had my way, I wouldn't share that info with you, but I had to promise our father that I would tell you. After what Zero did to our world, he did want everyone to go through another long period of hoplessness. That's why he, Dr. Cossack and Duo helped to create Michael."

"So, you've known about this for a while," said X in anger. "Why couldn't you tell me before?"

"You wouldn't have believed me," Blues replied. "Or would have refused to do so. That's why I waited until we could extract the info from Roll to share with you all that."

"Still, my own father created that thing for me to use to destroy the world," said X. "That's hard to overlook."

Blues then said, "It's only as a last resort, though with the way things might turn, it could be the only choice you have."

"Hey, shut up," said Axl. "X always has a choice, and we know he'll make the right one!"

"That's right," replied Zero. "The dream of ideal peace may be impossible, but justice has to be upheld, no matter what."

"I just hope Rock can keep it up," said Blues.

Just then, a voice came from the intercom saying, "WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS, REPORT TO THE CENTRAL COMMAND CENTER!"

"We gotta' go," said Zero.

Zero and Axl run past Blues to get to the Central Command Center.

X gets ready to leave to, but Alia pulls him back, saying, "X, before we go, I want to do this for you." She then takes X's by face and kisses him hard on the lips, and he kisses her back.

"What was that for," asked X.

Alia replied, "That was to let you know that, no matter what you decide to do... my heart will always be with you."

X smiled and said, "Thank you, Alia."

After that, the two smile at one another, but the put on serious looks and ran past Blues to get to the Central Command Center.

"I just hope you'll be able to keep fighting, brother," said Blues. "If you choose to, I want to fight along side you as well."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 17.


	17. Chapter 17: A Crippling Defeat

**Chapter 17: A Crippling Defeat**

As all of the Hunters reported to the Central Command Center, Zero asked, "Who's the perp this time?"

Signas responded, "Our reports say Volcano Toad is back in town, and this time, he's brought friends. Layer, put up the footage of the attack."

"On it, sir," said Layer. She then hit a few buttons, and showed them the footage of Volcano Toad and his new friends attacking the city.

Zero said, "Eight of them, huh? That's predictable."

Palette then added, "To make things worse, the energy readings we're getting from the seven other Mavericks is about the same as Volcano Toad's. In fact, I think the readings are even higher than last time."

"What's making these Maverick's so strong," asked Axl.

Signas and X were silent, until Signas said, "If you defeat one of them, bring them back to the lab for us to study them closely. We might find our answer that way. Now, all Hunters, scramble!"

All of the Hunters replied, "Roger!"

After that, all of the Hunters left the room, and Signas said in thought, "I wonder if that substance found and touched is what is giving these Mavericks such power? I guess we'll find out soon."

Afterwards, the Hunters rushed into the city to meet with the eight Mavericks. X was wearing his Force Armor as he, Zero and Axl led the other Hunters on the charge.

The eight Mavericks took notice of X and the Hunters.

"Right on time," said Volcano Toad with a wicked grin.

The Hunters moved in for the attack, and the Mavericks countered.

"Laser Flower," shouted Radiant Tulip as he threw out a couple of flowers in the air that bloomed, then shot lasers from their stems. It hit a couple of Hunters, blowing holes in their individual chests.

"Surf Cannon," shouted Crush Dolphin before shooting a blast of high-pressured water from his 'blowhole.' A Hunter was hit with great force, being severely damaged.

Thunder Unicorn charged his fist with electricity and said, "Electric Slider," before slamming them down to create a wave of high voltage, which shocked a good number of Hunter making a charge for him. They eventually collapsed due to the huge shock to their systems.

Shade Panther got surrounded by several Hunters trying to shoot him, but to no avail. Panther then released several spheres after saying, "Jamming Bomb." The Hunters were hit by the bombs, which set off energy that scrambled their sensors. Using this opportunity, Shade Panther then targeted each one, and in a flash, sliced all the Hunters in half with his claws.

Demolition Termite made some Hunters back up to a building, and then said, "Just what I wanted. Termite Seekers!" After that, Termite shot off several termite drones that intentionally missed the Hunters, but quickly destroyed the foundation of the building and making it collapse on the Hunters before they could get out of the way.

Sand Scorpion shouted, "Sand Storm," and released a vortex of sand from his pincers, which shredded up the Hunters standing in his way.

"Quartz Needle," shouted Geode Porcupine as he released several brilliant-looking quills from his back, impaling the Hunters that stood in his path.

X, Zero and Axl were all busy with Volcano Toad as he was making it where only they would be able to fight him. "So, what do you think of my new friends," said Volcano Toad wickedly. "Certainly better than those fools I was commanding before."

"We're losing Hunters fast," said Zero in panic. "How the hell did these Mavericks get so strong?"

"You're all going to pay for the lives you've just taken," threatened X. He then charged a Buster shot and fired it at Volcano Toad.

"Lava Meteor," shouted Volcano Toad before shooting a large ball of lava and fire, which cancelled out X's attack.

Without acting surprised, X makes a charged for Volcano Toad with Zero and Axl by his side. X equips his Drift Diamond and Axl pulls out his Ice Gatling, and both try to hit Volcano Toad with a series of ice projectiles, but Volcano Toad shoots a stream of fire, canceling out the attacks.

As Toad stopped his attack, Zero then jumped and prepared to hit Toad with another Hyouretsuzan, but then, Thunder Unicorn jumped in the way and blasted Zero back, sending him flying. As he hit the ground with a hard thud, his body sparked with electricity and he was damaged.

"Zero," said X and Axl out loud as they looked back to see what happened to their friend.

"Oh, don't worry," said Volcano Toad. "You'll be joining him."

As X and Axl looked back at him in anger, Volcano Toad jumped out of the way, as well as Thunder Unicorn, and immediately, Radiant Tulip appeared in front of them. As the two Hunters tried to attack him, Tulip surrounded himself in an explosion of light energy the blew X and Axl away with great force and damaging them heavily.

"Scorpion. Porcupine. Go ahead and add some insult to injury," said Volcano Toad.

X, Axl and Zero stood back up, but then, Sand Scorpion and Geode Porcupine unleashed an assault on the damaged hunters, hurting them even more.

"Allow me to add a few more scars," said Crush Dolphin as he shot a large Surf Cannon attack that blew the three Hunters away.

X, Zero and Axl were badly damaged, almost near being put in stasis lock.

"Oh no, our Commanders are defeated," said one of the lesser Hunters that was still alive. "We need to withdraw, and bring our Commanders with us!"

"You're not going anywhere," yelled Volcano Toad as he then jumped high into the air and yelled, "Lava Meteor!" After that, he shot a massive ball of lava at X, Zero and Axl, who were unable to move.

Just then, before the Lava Meteor hit, a blast of light cancelled it out.

Toad landed and shouted, "What the hell!"

Suddenly, a ball of light hit the ground in front of the Mavericks, standing between them and the Hunters. The ball started to take form of a robot, and after forming all the way, it turned out to be Duo as he stood tall and stared at the Mavericks.

"Another one to destroy," said Toad gleefully. "Let's get him!"

As the Mavericks made a charge for him, Duo held out his large left hand a created a powerful barrier around him and the three lead Hunters, who were now in a coma.

As the Mavericks were pushed away by the barrier, Duo said to the other Hunters, "Go, I'll bring them with me. You should all get to safety while you still have your lives.

Without asking who he was or where he came from, they followed Duo's advice and retreated.

After that, Duo picked up the three Hunters in his arms and in a bright ball of light, few off with them.

"You're not getting away that easily," shouted Volcano Toad.

Before Toad could do anything, he was interrupted by the voice of the Chief Ambassador who said through Toad's speaker, "Worry about them later. Return to the lab. We'll discuss an alternate plan of attack."

"Right," said Volcano Toad.

After that, a few scenes played with Duo returning X, Axl and Zero to Hunter HQ, with Alia and the Lights being crushed about what happened to X, and Layer devestated by Zero's damage.

The scene then switched to the three Hunters lying in individual beds as they were being looked at.

"Auto," said Alia. "You know X well. Can you repair him?"

"Well, I'll try," Auto replied. "But, with the advancements Dr. Light made for Rock, it'll be a challenge. As for Zero and Axl, I'll leave them in other hands. I don't know their bodies that well at all."

Douglas said, "I can try to repair them, but all of their bodies are so complicated in their designs. Thankfully, most of the injuries are superficial, but trying to get them out of their comas will be no easy task."

"I just want you both to do your best work," said Alia. "Just please... please... help X out."

Blues looked at what happened, and said to himself, "I knew I should have been out there. This is all because of me. They already know I'm here. How is one question, but what to do about it is what really matters."

Blues walks away and says, "If they want me so bad, I'll fight them head on. Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to my brother."

To Be Concluded in Ch. 18


	18. Chapter 18: Reprieve

**Ch. 18: Reprieve**

The scene takes place in Signas' office where Blues is talking to Signas.

"Did I just hear you right," Signas asked in surprise. "You want to become a temporary Hunter?"

"That's right," replied Blues. "I don't really care about being a Maverick Hunter, but this is an exception. With what those 'Mavericks' did to my brother, I want to fight them. I want them to suffer just as much as he did, but in tenfold. I want them to feel every ounce of my anger!"

Signas went silent for a bit, then said, "I understand your plight. I really do. But, around here, hunting Mavericks out of revenge and spite is something we look down upon. Around here, we hunt Mavericks to uphold peace and justice. We do it because it's right for the world, not because it's right for ourselves."

"You don't know Rock very well, do you," asked Blues. "He fought for the world back when he used to be the original Mega Man, sure, but he also did it because it was out of instinct. You Hunters lack that these days, and you've taken that away from Rock. He may be more powerful as Mega Man X, but he was more of a vicious fighter in his old life."

Signas replied, "That may be true, but the world has changed. The hero that was the legendary Mega Man is dead. The age of heroes is dead. Rules and laws are in place, and we must follow them if we're to get ahead."

Blues said, "Hrmph! And I thought you weren't trusting of the government."

"I'm not," said Signas. "But that's only because the government is breaking its own laws, and acting as if its immune to anything. I want a government that's balanced and fair. That might be asking for much, but I'll continue to work towards such a government."

"Then, if you want me to abide by such a type of government," said Blues. "Make me a Hunter. If revenge isn't a good enough reason, I'll prove my worth in the field. I'll show how devoted to justice I can be. I learned to be that way from my brother, after all."

Signas paused, then said, "Alright, I'll give you a shot. We'll see how good you are. If you're anything like X, you should do fine."

Blues smiled and said, "Thank you, Commander. And I'll definitely give you a surprise." After that, he walked out of the office, and closed the door behind him.

"I just hope Douglas can get to upgrading those other robots in time so they too can help us," said Signas. "We could definitely use more Hunters right about now."

Back in the ward, Alia was sitting next to X, who was still in his Force Armor, but had his helmet off. Repairs were being done to X by Auto with Eddie at his side for help. Rush was sitting next to Alia, and whining because of what happened to X. Occasionally, Alia would pet Rush to try and comfort him.

Douglas and some repair Mechaniloids were tending to Zero and Axl. Layer was sitting next to Zero and Ruby was sitting next to Axl. Layer was in tears over what happened to Zero, though Ruby was only pretending as she really knew she thought of Axl as less than nothing.

Roll then came in, and asked Alia, "How are they doing?"

"I want to say they doing fine," said Alia. "But I'm no expert in this stuff, so I can't really tell you."

"The repairs are going better than expected," said Auto. "At least they are for Rock, but I think Douglas is having a time with Zero and Axl."

Douglas replied, "Well, superficial damage is nothing. But this internal damage, while not mind-boggling, is still a bitch."

Layer replied, "Just do your best, Douglas."

"Yes, I can't stand to see my Axly Waxly in pain," said Ruby pretending to be hurt.

"He's in a coma, you twit," Douglas said in thought towards Ruby. "Amazing how she became a nurse, and couldn't tell when someone's in a coma."

Alia and Roll were silent for a moment while watching the Hunters get repaired. Just then, Roll broke the silence by saying to Alia, "Um, about that time Rock said he was going steady with you... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Alia then replied, "You mean when you were trying to stand up for your brother? Don't be sorry. You had every right to. I don't have many skills outside of being a navigator. Hardly any at all, really."

"No," said Roll. "I must apologize. It was my jealousy that took over and I didn't want another woman coming into Rock's life. Or at least, if one did, I wanted it to be one of my choosing. I let my bullheadedness get in the way of my better judgment, so... I'm sorry for that."

"Well, apology accepted, then," said Alia. "Of course, since I don't know how to cook that well, maybe you could teach me?"

Roll giggled and said, "Sure, that'll be fun."

"Yeah," Alia said with a smile, which disappeared as she looked back at X. "But first, I don't want to leave X while he's like this."

"I understand," Roll said. "Of course, I'm more used to it, so... I know everything will be alright."

After that, Duo comes into the ward and sees the repairs still going on. He then walks near X, and says, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in time for you, Mega Man. But, I'll make up for it by helping you in your newest fight."

Duo then saw Roll, who was looking back at him, and he walked over to her. Then said, "It's been a long time, Roll."

"Yeah, but thank you for coming, Duo," Roll replied.

Alia then said to Duo, "You're the robot from the video that Roll was carrying in her databanks."

Duo nods with a smile, and says, "Yes, I was told that you watched it. Because of that, I knew I would be needed. I sealed myself on one of the moons of Mars, and chose to awoke myself when 'he' came to me in my mind, and told me what needed to be done."

"When you say 'he'," Roll started. "Do you mean...?"

"Yes," Duo interrupted. "He's still alive, more or less. And he will want to meet you all, very soon."

Roll smiled big and said, "That's wonderful! I can't wait!"

"Who's going to meet us," asked Alia.

"Rock's and my father," said Roll. "Dr. Light!"

Douglas and Layer looked surprised when they heard this. Even more so with Ruby.

"I thought he was dead, though," said Alia.

"His spirit lives on," said Duo. "He found a way to merge himself with the energy of the cosmos, with the collective unconscious."

"If that's the case," Alia said. "I hope he can give some answers as to why he created Michael in the first place."

Duo's smile faded and he said, "Yes, I'd like to know the reason as well. I helped with it, but all I did was provide the energy needed to empower Michael, as well as to create the control mechanism that Mega Man has installed in him. As for his reason... I don't know."

"Well, I certainly hope father can explain that," Roll said. "I just remembered he said he was going to store me with some important data, but what it was, I was never told. It seems Blues knew about it, though."

Duo then said, "Hopefully, you'll all get your answers."

"I hope so," Alia said. "But right now, I'm more worried about X. I know he'll come out of this, but the struggles he puts up with, and now this one of him possibly bringing the universe to an end, or what you called 'purification,' it's too much to watch him bear it alone. I want to share the load with him, every step of the way."

Roll smiled softly, and said, "You really do love my brother, don't you?"

"More than I love myself," said Alia. "Especially with the things I've had to bear."

Roll didn't know what Alia was talking about, but she didn't care and they continued to watch X get repaired.

"Oh, Rock," said Roll in thought. "I wonder what you're dreaming about right now?"

Suddenly, after getting a close-up of X's face, we get a flash, and suddenly we see X with his Normal Armor and helmet on as he's in a world of only white.

"Hello," said X. "Is anyone there?"

"Of course, there's someone here," said a voice that sounded like an innocent child.

"Who said that," said X while looking around.

The voice chuckled and said, "Try looking harder."

X then focused, and he saw what appeared to be a smaller version of him, only his armor wasn't as advanced as his.

"Who are you," X said to the boy after he came into better view.

"You should know who I am," said the boy. "I'm the original Mega Man. I'm you."

"You're me," asked a confused X.

Mega Man said, "Well, more like your other half. I was destroyed, and my core now resides inside you."

"That's what Blues told me," said X. "He's my brother right? I mean, our brother."

Mega Man just laughed and said, "You're funny, X. I'm your other half, so while different, we're also the same."

"If I'm you, and you're me," said X. "Then why can't I remember my past? Everyone in my 'family' seems familiar, but in a way, they're still strangers to me."

"That's why I'm here to help," said Mega Man. "I'm here to restore your memories that were sealed away. To get you back to the way father always wanted you to be, because I was always that way when I was around him."

"I see," said X. "So, how do we go about this?"

"Just take my hand," said Mega Man. "Soon, you'll know everything that happened in your old life, thus helping you to know what to do in your new life."

"Sure," said X. "Somehow, I feel that this is right."

"Go with the feeling," said Mega Man. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said X. "I'm ready."

After that, X takes Mega Man's hand, and a light flashes where their hands meet, thus covering them to where they're no longer in sight.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19: X's Awakening

**Chapter 19: X's Awakening**

Back at the Chief Ambassador's lab, the eight Mavericks return through another entrance. They saw that the Chief Ambassador was waiting for them

"So, what's the next plan," asked Volcano Toad.

"You've all done a good job weakening the Hunter's main force," said the Chief Ambassador. "Now, it's time we permanently crippled them. While damaging the Hunters physically can certainly do a good bit of harm, we want to hurt them mentally and emotionally. You next phase is to go to selected locations and make it where the Reploids will rise up and overthrow the Hunters. Make it where they lose faith in them, and eventually, will do anything to see they're no longer in a position to do anything."

The Mavericks looked at one another and nodded while talking it over, and Volcano Toad said as he looked back the Chief Ambassador, "I like that idea. Erase the name of the Maverick Hunters from existence."

"Now, since there are eight of you," said the Chief Ambassador. "I picked eight locations for each of you. These are eight places of the utmost importance, and when you bring them down, the Hunters won't know what to do. And even if you're defeated, the Reploids' rising will be enough to make it where the Hunters are too late, if you do well enough."

"Still, though," said Volcano Toad. "It will be hard to get them to follow us if they think we're Mavericks."

"Not to worry," replied the Chief Ambassador. "Deadlock will provide you all with enough things of my Dark Virus. Convince them well enough and give them that, and I guarantee they'll be on our side."

Deadlock then came in, showing the Mavericks the huge things of Dark Virus that the Mavericks would be bringing with them.

"Oooh," said Volcano Toad. "I think I'm going to like this operation."

"Well, if you'll excuse me," said the Chief Ambassador. "I need be in soon for a meeting, and I like to be punctuate. Anyway, remember what you must do, and report to me when you're successful."

The Chief Ambassador walked towards the exit back into his office, and Volcano Toad said, "Sure thing." He then looked back at the other Mavericks and said, "Alright, let's go!"

And after that, the eight of them went to collect the tanks of Dark Virus they're to take with them.

We're taken back into the ward where X, Zero and Axl are lying on their respective beds with their helmets off. Their repairs are finished, and have been left to rest. X is back in his Normal Armor.

Soon, we get a close-up of X's face. After a flash, we see a memory of his when he was still Rock. It was when he was first active. After a flash, we're taken back to the shot of X's face. X's eyes open, and he starts to get up. In between moments, more memories occur, like when Rock wanted to be modified for combat after what Dr. Wily did to his brothers, the first time he became Mega Man, when he first fought Dr. Wily, to the time he encountered Protoman, the time he stopped Dr. Cossack and Kalinka was rescued, to the time he fought Bass, the time he met Duo and was helped by him, the time he was inflicted with Roboenza and Roll shared her medicine with him to heal him, to the time he put down Dr. Wily for good and finally, the time he fought and lost to an evil Zero.

After all of those memories took place, X picked up his helmet and put it on. And after that, he walked out of the ward.

A while had passed, and Alia had come into the ward with flowers meant for X. As she came in, she saw Zero and Axl were still lying down, but X was no where to be found.

"Where's X," asked Alia. "He wasn't supposed to be awake for a few hours. Oh, this is bad! I've got to find him!"

Alia immediately set the flowers down, and ran out of the ward. She was about head to Signa's office to have him put out a message that X was gone. Then she passed by the balcony. She looked back to see X there with Rush, who was sitting on X's left. On occasion, X would pet Rush's head.

Alia came towards X, and called out to him, saying, "X, what are you doing?"

X looked behind him to see Alia, at first with surprise, but then he had a big smile on his face, "It's good to see you, Alia."

"Good to see me," Alia asked before she put on perturbed look and said, "I'm about to go send a search party to find you, and you say it's good to see me? You worried me for a minute, X! I was told you weren't going to be awake for another couple of hours! How did you wake up!"

X continued to smile and said, "I was going to go for a ride on Rush. Did you want to join me?"

"X," yelled Alia. "How can you think about such a thing after you got attacked the way you did."

X just smiled and asked, "Please, Alia... will you come with me for a ride? I promise you'll enjoy it. I haven't done it for so long, and I'd like to enjoy this moment with you. So, please, come with me."

Alia stopped looking mad and said, "I don't know what's gotten into X. Why are you so happy?"

"I'll tell you if you come with me for that ride," X replied. "I think you'll enjoy it, and don't worry, I'll make sure Rush takes it nice and slow. So, what do you say?"

X holds out his hand, and Alia says as she takes it, "Well... I guess it might be fun."

"Thank you," said X with his smile still plastered on, then he turned to Rush and said, "Okay, boy, you know what to do."

Rush barked and transformed into his jet form. X brought Alia over to step on the back of Rush, while X came in to stand in front of her, since he would be controlling Rush. As X got on, the lock mechanisms sealed his feet in place.

"What about me," asked Alia.

X said, "Hold on to me tight, and don't let go."

Alia did just that as she held her arms around X from the back, and she pressed her head into his left shoulder.

"Okay, Rush," said X. "Remember, nice and slow, but give us some speed."

Rush barked and he activated his jets. He then lifted up, and flew off. As Rush picked up a little speed, Alia gasped as she saw the world below her, realizing she was so high.

"Don't look down, Alia," said X.

Alia responded, "Kind of too late for that," as she pressed her head tightly into X's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'll bring us closer to the ground, so that way, you can gradually become more used to this," said X. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Whatever you want to," said Alia who was a little frightened.

"Alright Rush, bring us closer to the ground," said X.

Rush did just that, and he flew somewhat closer. As he did, Alia opened her eyes, and she saw them pass by the sights. Though still a little frightened, Alia began to smile as she was starting to enjoy herself. The people across the city saw the flying trio with a mixture of amazement and confusion.

After a while of flying close to the ground, Alia said to X, "Alright, I think I'm ready to go a little higher."

"You sure," X asked.

"Yeah, take us higher," Alia said.

X then said to Rush, "Alright, you heard her. Take us higher."

Rush did as he was told, and began to take them higher as they continued to fly.

"How high do you want us to go," asked X.

"As high as Rush can take us," said Alia.

"Wow, you got over you fear fast," X said in a joking manner. "How about we go up into the clouds? It's such a nice day today, so I think that would be good for us."

"That'll be good," said Alia.

X nodded, then said, "Into the clouds, Rush."

Rush barked, as he continued to fly them upward.

As he got up into the clouds, X said, "Remain in this spot, Rush."

Rush then remained stationary, and X said to Alia, "So, Alia, what do you think of the view in front of us?"

Though her first intention was to look down, Alia couldn't help but be taken in by the wonder of where she was. Being so high in the clouds, she felt like she was in heaven. The sky never looked so amazing.

"It's beautiful up here," Alia said with a soft smile.

"It truly is," said X. "I used to love coming up here, but because I thought it was cool and all. I didn't have quite the capacity to understand how something like this could take your breath away, like I do today. There are many things I missed out on when I was living my former life, but now, there are things I now remember from that life that I want to treasure forever."

Alia looked at X and asked, "What are you saying? Are you saying that you...?"

"Yes," said X. "My memories from my former life as the original Mega Man have returned. I know who I truly am now. While I may never get over some things that have come with me being the kind of robot I was designed to be, to feel pain and to desire peace, I also know the kind of hero I used to be to the people... the kind of hero I should always remain. Alia, the age of heroes isn't dead. It's just been ignored, because of dark times. I want to be the hero that truly does what is right, even if that does mean more violence. I don't just want to be a hero for the world, but for myself, as well."

"X," said Alia softly, then she smiled and said, "I've always thought of you as a hero. You always do good for the world, even if you do blame yourself a lot. To me, you'll always be a hero, X."

X said with a soft smile, "Thank you, Alia."

After a bit of silence, Alia said, "X... can we stay up here a little longer?"

"Sure," said X. "I'd like to do that, as well."

And with that, they both stayed up in the clouds to enjoy the view.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 20.


	20. Chapter 20: Training Day

**Chapter 20: Training Day**

The scene takes place in a large room colored mostly white, though the room is darkened and has a hologram of the Orbital Elevator is in the center of a round table. Though it's hard to tell where the head is because of the table's shape, it's most likely where the Chief Ambassador is sitting, since he's head of the committee. There are other people that are formally dressed sitting at the table, or at least the ones that are human. There are even some Reploids among them. It was obvious they were all politicians.

"How many years has it been since we started the Jakob project," asked a human male politician. "We've been working so long, yet we're not getting far at all."

A female human politician spoke up, saying, "You should know the reason, Ambassador Scholtz. It was so we could keep a close eye and observe the activities of the current generation Reploids, despite the decision to continue the production of copy chips."

"I'm with Scholtz on this, Ambassador Roth," said a male Reploid politician. "The project should have been finished. The number of Reploid rebellions have ceased, so there should be no excuses."

"I'm also in agreement," said the Chief Ambassador. "Despite the good the Maverick Hunters have done for us, their constant meddling with the project is slowing it down. I have no doubt it was a harsh time when Lumine, our original head of the project, turned Maverick, or so the reports claimed. But despite all that, the project MUST continue, for the sake of the people."

"Spoken like a real go-getter," said another male human politician. "Space development is important for us, but at the same time, it could also give any potential Mavericks more options to use against us, as well. Don't forget that escalation has been on the rise."

"Which is why we must put our faith in the Maverick Hunters, and hope they will do their job with the utmost efficiency," said another male Reploid politician.

"Yes, that seems most wise," said the Chief Ambassador. "For now, we'll speed up production. Though Scholtz is right about us not getting far enough, we've made great progress in taking back the moon, and have so far managed to colonize much of the solar system. But, we need to look beyond this system, and explore other worlds waiting for us out there. Therefore, we speed up production while keeping a close observation, but at the same time, we double the number of Reploids with copy chips already in production. We need their power to further this project along. And if we need the Maverick Hunters, we'll give them our full support."

"Good for you to say such a thing, Chief Ambassador" said another female human politician. "Because it seems many people are losing their faith in the Maverick Hunters with the state things are in right now. Even I'm finding them to be losing their power fast, especially after the attack that took place."

"Yes," said the Chief Ambassador. "Such a horrible attack. I only hope they'll be up to the challenge to deal with this new threat."

"We can only hope," said a male human politician.

"Until then," said the Chief Ambassador. "I call this meeting to an end."

After that, everyone gets up from the table and leaves.

As the Chief Ambassador heads back to his office, he says to himself, "Fools. When this is over, the Maverick Hunters will be less than a memory, especially 'him.' My Dark Virus will finally bring everything under my control. And if that's not enough, I can always attempt to reawaken Zero. My failures are coming to an end, and this time, I will succeed in becoming master of everything I touch. Yes, it's going to happen."

As the Chief Ambassador entered his office, the scene then switches over to X and Alia returning to the balcony via Rush. As Rush landed, the locking mechanisms on X's feet came undone and he stepped off. Then, holding Alia's hand, he gently pulled her so she could step down. After that, Rush changed back to his dog form.

"Thank you for the ride, X," said Alia.

"Anytime," replied X. "Maybe next time, I'll let you ride Rush by yourself."

"Oh no," said Alia. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for that."

X laughed and said, "I was just joking, but that would be cool if that happened."

Alia giggled and said, "It's nice to see and hear you being more light-hearted. It makes you more fun to be around. Not to mention, more attractive."

"I never thought about that," said X. "I just want to have more fun, now. As basic X, I've always been viewed as just plain out serious most of the time, but now, with the other half of my heart being awakened, I don't want to seem like an empty shell anymore. I want to be able to enjoy life, and share the joy with others around me. Especially you, Alia."

"X..." Alia spoke softly to him.

"Alia..." X said back to her, also in a soft voice."

They looked into each others eyes very affectionately for a moment. After that, Alia immediately wrapped her arms around X's neck and kissed long and hard on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her back just above her butt, he kissed her back. Rush covered his eyes with his right paw to give them privacy.

After a while of kissing, X and Alia pulled away from one another, then Alia said, "I'd better go tell everyone you're awake."

"Right," said X. "I'd better go meet with everyone, as well."

"You should," Alia replied. "Let's go let them know."

After that, X and Alia walked towards the balcony's exit, being followed by Rush.

In the Maverick Hunter HQ's training room, Blues, Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, Elec Man, Tornado Man, Galaxy Man, Concrete Man, Splash Woman, Magma Man, Hornet Man, Jewel Man and Plug are there, ready to begin their training. They're all standing in line while a large Reploid that looks like a minotaur is walking back forth in front of them.

The minotaur then speaks as he says, "So, you all want to become Maverick Hunters, huh? Yeah, I was told by Commander Signas that you're Commander X's 'family,' but you'd better get anything out of your head thinking that I'm going to give you special treatment because you were built by the creator as him. Do you understand me?"

X's family said, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Right now," the minotaur said. "I have nothing but disgust for what I'm looking at, right now. I'm going to shape you all up into proper Maverick hunting machines, and believe me, you're going to be plenty sore from this training before the day is done. I hope you're ready for that. Are you all ready?"

"Sir, yes, sir," said X's family.

The minotaur then said, "Good. Now then, we're going to start each of you with a few simple exercises, but afterwards, it's going to get a lot more intense. For now, let's see how each of you handle an obstacle course I've set up."

The minotaur takes out a remote device, and makes an obstacle course appear, which actually looks fairly mild and would provide a reasonable challenge.

"This is pretty basic stuff," said the minotaur. "But, if you don't make it past this, you're going to keep trying until you do. I won't accept failure from any of you, and if you decide to quit because it's too hard, then I'm going to shove my foot up your ass, and then you will finish it. Do you understand me?"

"Sir, yes, sir," said X's family.

"Good," said the minotaur. "Get to the starting position, and when I sound the bell, you all begin to move."

X's family then got to the starting position, and made their mark.

"Alright," said the minotaur. "Are you all set?"

"Sir, yes, sir," replied X's family.

"Then, let's start," said the minotaur as he then sounded off the bell with his remote device after saying, "On you mark! Get set!"

As the bell sounded, Blues and the robots started to make their run through the obstacle course. It was tougher than it looked, but they were all holding their own rather well.

Just then, Commander Signas appeared next to the minotaur and asked him, "So, what do you think of them, really, Quake?"

"To be honest," said Quake Minotaur. "I think these guys may have what it takes if they're built by the same guy as X. X is one of our best hunters, and the technology that's incorporated into him is still impressive even by today's standards. For that, these robots might not be up to date, or at least they were before Douglas gave them those upgrades, but Dr. Light's skills should prove to be most impressive if these guys can do what they've promised."

Signas and Minotaur watch as X's family makes it through the obstacle course with rarely any problems.

"They're good," said Signas. "But I guess age comes with experience. Considering today, we'd know that ourselves."

Quake Minotaur chuckled and said, "Yeah, but I'm going to test them pretty harshly. I just hope X won't hold it against me."

"Yeah," Signas said also chuckling, then he turned to walk away and said, "Whip them into shape the best you can."

"That's why you got me for this job," Quake Minotaur replied.

After a while, all of X's family finished the obstacle course.

"Not bad, you bunch of pansies," said Minotaur to X's family. "You all made it through. Good job."

"Sir, thank you, sir," said X's family as they all went still as boards.

"But," said Quake Minotaur. "Don't think it all ends here."

Minotaur then cracked his knuckles and said with a devious-looking smile on his face, "This is where the real fun begins."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 21.


	21. Chapter 21: Dr Light's Lament

**Chapter 21: Dr. Light's Lament**

Blues and the other Light robots exited the training room. Though Blues didn't look phased, the others looked as if they were worn out.

"Man," said Cut Man. "That Quake Minotaur is crazy. The obstacle course wasn't bad, but the rest of his routine was just madness."

Hornet Man replied, "I'll say. I wouldn't even call what he gave us exercises."

Fire Man then said, "At least Blues seems calm, like he always does. He must be more used to this stuff than we are."

"That's because I've trained myself for a long time while I was keeping an eye out for Rock," said Blues. "That, and my upgrades gave me more of an edge."

"Of course, they would," said Plug Man under his breath.

Just then, Blues saw X and Alia walking towards him and the others. He then smiled and said to other robots, "Well, if you guys look up ahead, you might see something that'll make you all feel better."

The Light robots looked up, and saw X. When they did, they all shouted, "Rock!"

Hearing them, X looked away from Alia and said, "Hey, you guys! I'm awake!"

The Light robots ran up to X, while Blues walked slowly towards him.

"It's good to see you're awake, brother," said Elec Man.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too, Elec Man," said X. "I hope sometime, we can all hang out like we used to do so long ago."

Hearing that surprised the Light robots, and Jewel Man said, "Wait! What did you just say?"

"I was hoping we could hang out sometime," replied X.

"After that," said Ice Man.

X then said, "Like we used to do so long ago?"

Hearing that surprised the Light robots even more.

"Does that mean, what I think it means," asked Galaxy Man.

"I think it does," said Blues. "Rock has his old memories back."

The Light robots were still stunned by this development, but X smiles and says, "That's right, and it's been so long. I've missed you guys."

Guts Man then said, "Well, if you remember us... does that mean you also remember...?"

"Yeah," X interrupted with a solemn look. "I remember having to fight you all because Dr. Wily reprogrammed all of you to work for him. That's one memory I wish I didn't have return."

Alia looked at X with a look of pity.

X smiled again, and said, "But hey, that's in the past. Don't need to worry about it now. I've learned that I have to do what I must to help my friends and family, and stop the spread of evil."

The Light robots all smiled and Splash Woman said, "Yup, he's back to his old self."

"Oh, before I forget," said X. "How are the legs working for you, Splash?"

"Great," Splash Woman replied. "And I can switch between them and my tail at will. That way, I can fight well on land or in the water."

"Good to know," X said.

Alia then said, "Let's gather everyone. We need to tell people of X's coming to."

"You're right, Alia," said Blues. "We definitely need to do that."

"Let's go, then," said Concrete Man.

And with that, they all walked together.

In the Central Command Center, X and company were there, except for Zero and Axl. Everyone was talking with X.

"So, what's it like to remember your whole past life, Commander," a Hunter asked X.

X replied, "A little weird, but it's right, at the same time."

A few hunters laughed with X.

Roll hugged X from the side and said, "I'm just glad my brother is okay. Then again, I knew he'd pull out of it. He always does."

"It's always good to have your support, sister," said X.

Just the, Duo came up to X, and asked, "Do you remember me, Mega Man?"

"Of course, I do," said X. "You're Duo, right? We helped each that time Dr. Wily got a hold of the evil energy you were trying to destroy."

"That's correct," said Duo.

X then asked, "So, what brings you here, now?"

Duo's smile faded, and he said, "I feel a force that threatens the whole universe. Something similar to evil energy is on the rise. Maybe something even created from it."

"Something created from evil energy," asked X. "You don't mean the Maverick Virus, do you?"

"Possibly," said Duo. "But if it is, it's something almost impossible for me to neutralize by myself. Basic evil energy, I can eliminate without much problem. But this force... it's either been enhanced, or it's been distilled into its purest form. If it becomes too much... that's where you will come in. I know you watched the video I made back then near the end of the 21st Century for your planet."

"Yeah, about that," said X. "Why did you all created that weapon, Michael, anyway?"

Duo put on a solemn look and said, "I can't really answer that, but someone will, very soon

Before X could ask him who it would be, the doors opened and Zero and Axl walked in. Everyone took notice, and they called out to them, which made the two Hunters wave to everyone.

"Zero," Layer said softly before walking up to him.

"Hey, Layer, what's up," asked Zero.

Layer didn't say anything as she hugged Zero tightly, which surprised him greatly, but he just hugged her back.

"Axly Waxly," came Ruby's voice as she ran over to Axl and hugged him around the neck. "Oh, Axl, I'm so glad you're alright."

Ignorant of what she really thought, Axl said, "Yeah, I was caught by surprise, but don't worry, Ruby. I'm going to make those Mavericks pay for getting the best of me and my pals."

"Oh, I love you, Axl," said Ruby, despite the fact she was faking it, and kissed him on the cheek.

This got a few lewd sounds from some of the lesser Hunters, to which Axl, "Ah, shut up, all of you."

"Well, now, without any more interruptions," said Duo. "We can invite that person here who will explain everything, especially Michael." Duo then looked forward and said, "Dr. Light... it's time. Everyone is ready."

"Dr. Light," said a surprised X.

The others were talking among each other, wondering how this was going to go.

Just then, before everyone, a light started to shine. Just then, the light took form, and eventually, it became Dr. Light.

"Hello, Maverick Hunters," Dr. Light said. "It is I, Thomas Xavier Light, the one who created Mega Man X."

All of the lesser Hunters were in shock.

X then said, "Father, you're... you're alive?"

"In a way, I am," said Dr. Light. "It's good to see you again, X. Or I guess now, I should call you Rock."

"Unbelievable," said Signas. "It's really him."

X then walked up to Dr. Light, and said, "Dr. Light... father... there's so much I want to know." Just then, X put on a look of seriousness and said, "But, before all that, there's something I must know."

"Why I created Michael, is that it, Rock," asked Dr. Light.

X just nodded.

Blues came up and said, "Even I would like to no your reasons why you created that thing. You must have some explanation."

Dr. Light sighed then said, "Rock, tell me... have you always thought of me as a saint of robotics?"

X was surprised by this question, but then answered, "In a way, I used to... up until I learned you made this thing I can use to wipe out the universe with."

"Good answer," said Dr. Light. "Rock... I mean seem like the nicest guy in existence, but... like Dr. Wily... sometimes, even I lost faith in humanity and life in general. Sometimes, I was filled with so many regrets, I wished everything would go away."

"What regrets, father," asked X. "You don't mean THAT one was one of them?"

"Yes," said Dr. Light. "One my regrets that fueled my need to create Michael was the regret of ever making you combat-oriented."

X felt crushed by this, and the others were in shock.

"I always wanted you to remain a maintenance robot like I made you out to be, and I knew the minute you fought against Dr. Wily, things would only get worse," said Dr. Light. "Every atrocity that happened, I felt like it was your fault, as well as mine, at times. But at the same time, it was inevitable. Because of that, I raged. Though it wasn't until the end of the 20XX era that I created Michael, I've been planning this project for some time ever since Dr. Wily sabotaged our plans to use Gamma to create peace. I held onto the idea that goodness still remained in this world on the surface, but in secret, I was a wreck and I wanted to find a way to end the future suffering this world would have to go through because of us. Our choice to fight may have been right, but... I knew there would also be consequences to our actions. And it filled me with regret. When we found out about Dr. Cossack's knowledge of energy manipulation, as well as that being the reason he was used by Dr. Wily, I knew it was an opportunity to have his help in creating Michael. All the pieces fell together, but we knew the energy wouldn't be sufficient enough to tap into the Collective Unconscious, so that's where Duo came in. However, I thought to give the world one more chance, so when I put your core into the body you're in now, and gave you the ability to act and feel human, I hoped it would lead the world to true peace. I should have learned that it would bring more chaos, though. Now... you see why Michael is needed."

X fell to his knees, and looked to the ground as he was devastated hearing this stuff come from his own creator.

"X," said Alia as she came up to him.

After a bit of silence in the room, X then said to Dr. Light, "You're a fool, father."

"What," said Dr. Light with surprise.

X looked up and said, "In fact, you're a bigger fool than Dr. Wily. Just because the world doesn't go the way you want it, you think you have the right to end it?"

"X," said Dr. Light, but then he put on a solemn look and said, "I know, it was foolish, and I'm now filled with the new regret of creating Michael. But, you have to understand, X, I was at my wit's end. Besides, I'm not deciding to end the world. That's the reason I left the decision up to you."

"Well, if that's the case, then," said X as he stood up. "I'm NEVER using that thing! Even if things get worse, I'll still fight for two reasons: one, it's the right thing to do. And two, because I choose to be a hero."

Hearing that second reason caught Signas' attention.

"I won't yield and choose to rid myself of all that I care and love about this world," continued X. "This world deserves the right to live, and I'll make sure that right is fulfilled."

Blues said to X in thought as he smiled, "You tell him, brother."

Dr. Light was still in shock, but then he smiled and said, "Thank you, son. Thank you for staying your course. I had to test you, and you passed. You're stronger than I thought. While I may never get over my regrets in life, at least you'll be able to make sure they never consume me like they almost did."

X still looks upset.

"I know it'll be hard to forgive me, X," continued Dr. Light. "But, don't worry about me. Worry about the world. It needs you, Rock. More than ever."

"You bet I'm going to do what I can to help this world," said X.

"And, to make sure everything goes well, we're going to help you," said Dr. Light.

"'We're,'" asked X.

Just then, another blue light shined next to Dr. Light, and then eventually, it took on the form of a familiar-looking female Reploid. She was especially familiar to Zero.

Zero said in absolute shock, "Iris?"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 22.


	22. Chapter 22: Zero's Scars

**Chapter 22: Zero's Scars**

"Iris, is that really you," asked Zero is absolute shock.

Iris just smiled and said, "Yes, it's me, Zero. I'm back... somewhat."

Zero's lips trembled. He then said, "Iris!"

Zero ran to Iris to hug her, only to pass through her. Zero was shocked when all he saw in his hands was air.

Iris frowned, and said, "Zero... I don't have a body, anymore. Like Dr. Light, I'm pure energy, straight from the Collective Unconscious."

Zero turned to look at Iris behind, and she did the same with Zero.

"You mean... you're still dead," said Zero with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm alive, Zero. But only in another existence," replied Iris. "It's true I died in the physical world, but my energy lives on."

Zero still had a sorrowful look on his face and said, "It's my fault that you died. It's all my fault."

Iris shook her head and replied, "No, it's not, Zero. Don't say such a thing. It's not your fault."

"Iris, I killed you," yelled Zero with tears in his eyes. "How can that not be my fault?"

"I don't blame you, Zero," said Iris calmly. "I was foolish. I wasn't thinking straight. Yet, what I did wasn't out of revenge. I wanted us to die together, but in my death, I realized I was wrong to do such a thing. I realized you should live on. I just loved my brother so much, and wanted to die. I also loved you, and I wanted you to join me. Now, I see this world has other plans for you. I realized... our love was never meant to be."

"So, what are you trying to say," Zero asked. "You knew you would lose fighting me, and yet, you did it, anyway?"

Iris replied, "And yet, I've returned to help you. Dr. Light found my energy signature, and allowed me to take this form. He said it was a second chance for me, because I suffered so much."

Zero cried hard, and said, "No, I loved you too much, Iris. Yet, I destroyed you because of what I am. Because of what I was made to be. I still love you, and I always will. But, I'm still riddled with so much guilt. Guilt for what I did to you, for what I did to X in his past life and for what I almost did to the world."

"Don't give up, Zero," said Iris with a smile.

"No, Iris," said Zero. "Please, don't look at me that way! Please don't!"

After that, Zero ran out of the room. Both X and Layer were about to rush to help them, but X was stopped by Blues, and Layer was stopped by Palette.

The Light robots and lesser Hunters looked at one another as to what just happened.

Iris put on a sorrowful look, then turned to face everyone else and said, "I'm sorry about that, everyone. I hoped meeting him would give him more comfort. I didn't mean for it to end like that."

"That's alright," said Signas. "We can worry about Zero, later. Right now, we need to discuss on how you plan to help us, despite your 'condition.'"

"Yes, well," Dr. Light started to say. "As Iris said, we know longer possess physical bodies, but that doesn't mean we're useless. I've still manage to create various weapon and armor programs by utilizing the energy of the Collective Unconscious, and using the pods that Blues hid to convert them into physical form. However, even in the Collective Unconscious, developing such parts takes time for me, and from looking at how grim things are, we may not have much time left. That's why I may need to make use of the energy source you call Metals to speed up the process. As energy, Iris and I can take over machinery and computers, so we can rapidly produce upgrades for X. Maybe even some for Zero, Axl and Blues."

"Aw, sweet," said Axl. "I've always felt left out in not getting many upgrades like X. I hope I can get some that'll really have me blasting Mavericks away."

Dr. Light then said to Axl, "Well, I wouldn't expect anything close to what X gets, if I were you. Unlike others, X is more modular, so developing armor upgrades is not only easier, but also comes with more possibilities. I'm afraid upgrades for you would be a little less spoken."

"Darn," said Axl. "Guess there's always got to be a reason why Zero and I tend to come up a little short compared to X."

Dr. Light smiled and said, "Don't worry, Axl. I'm sure you'll like what we come up with."

Just then, Roll, Auto and the Light robots came up to Dr. Light.

Roll said as she smiled slightly, "It's good to see you again, father. We really missed you."

"I missed you all, as well," said Dr. Light. "I'm glad you were all waken for slumber to see your brother again, though I wish you all had waken up to a better future than this one."

"That's why we're going to help make it better," said Cut Man.

Bomb Man added, "Yeah, we're going to be Maverick Hunters!"

Dr. Light was surprised by this, then looked at Blues and asked, "Even you?"

"I know I don't care for the government, and the information I obtained shows the Chief Ambassador is responsible for the atrocities against the world," said Blues. "But this is mostly to fight alongside Rock, so he doesn't have to continue to suffer for everyone. Besides, maybe becoming a Maverick Hunter will gain me some more insight on the government's actions, and help better complete the puzzle."

"And I'm more than happy to have them fight alongside me," said X. "After all the hunters we've lost, we need more than enough power to really do any good. And to have yours and Iris' help, father, should also be a great boon. And with my memories back, I'm ready to truly give it my all, and show them just what they're up against."

Dr. Light then said, "I may disdain violence, but you're right in that we need every bit of strength to stop these Mavericks from causing more unneeded chaos. That truly goes without saying."

"And Zero, Axl and I will be ready to lead them," said X.

"Zero," Layer said softly. "I wonder how he's doing right now?"

X added, "We do need to check on him, and see how he's doing."

"Somehow, I think he needs more time by himself," said Blues.

"I understand, brother," said X. "However, I think he really needs the support of friends. That said, I'm going to find him."

Layer added, "I'll go with you."

"Me too," said Alia.

After that, the three of them went to find Zero.

The scene switches over to Zero, who's ironically now on the balcony at the city during the evening and thinking to himself, "Iris... how can you say you deserved to die? I'm the one who deserves death. You should have been able to live happily with your brother. I took both of your lives, because... I'm nothing more than a monster."

Just then, X, Alia and Layer appeared behind Zero, who looked a little behind them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Do you need to ask, Zero," asked X. "We want to know if you're alright."

After looking at them for a while, X looked back at the city and said, "Just leave me alone, please?"

Alia put on a look of disappointment and said, "Zero, that's enough! Ever since the time you killed Iris, you've always went around having this big chip on your shoulder. No, it's more like a boulder."

Zero was silent for a while, then said, "I've been used so much to cause harm to this world. And even when I mean well, people still die around me. It's all because of what I am. I was created to be the ultimate destroyer."

"Zero, what are you talking about," said Alia in a confused state.

Zero just chuckled, which turned to laughter, and said, "You don't get it, do you? I know who my creator is, now! I know the reason he made me into a monster! Because I was created by a monster!"

X was silent for a moment, but then said, "You mean Dr. Wily, don't you?"

This shocked both Alia and Layer.

"Yes," said Zero as he was now crying through his laughter. "My visions are becoming clearer now. Every since I heard his name mentioned by Dr. Light, I knew that had to be the guy who built me. After all of his insane attempts to conquer the world, I was his last and greatest. But... I almost ended up destroying everything."

"Zero," said X calmly. "Remember what we talked about? How you shouldn't let others determine your own fate?"

"I remember," Zero answered while still crying. "But seeing Iris again, it brought those feelings back. I held her as she died. Have you ever held anyone as they died in your arms, X?"

X was silent for a moment, then said, "No... I haven't."

"Then, anything you tell me is pointless," said Zero. "As long as I feel this way, nothing will ever change. People die around me, because of me. I even destroyed you back when you were the original Mega Man. How can you not hate me for that?"

X sighed and said, "I probably should, especially now that my memories are back. But for some reason, I can't. It's because I also remember what good friends we became when we joined the Maverick Hunters. How you always helped me when I got into a jam, even if it meant sacrificing your own life. No destroyer would do that."

"Maybe I'm just biding my time," said Zero. "I should have stayed dead that time. You should never have brought me back, X. I feel it's only a matter of time before this world will suffer with my being here. Coming back was a foolish idea, and I feel everyone is going to be sorry for it."

X was having trouble coming up with anything else to say, seeing the kind of pain Zero was in.

"Zero," came Iris' voice.

Zero turned around to see Iris appear, and said, "Iris..."

Iris then said, "Zero, you have to let go of the past. As I said, we were just never meant to be, because I set it up that way. Not intentionally, but I doomed myself."

"How can you say that, Iris," asked Zero. "How can you say that after what I did?"

"Because it's the truth," Iris replied. "Just move on with your life. Don't forget about me, but also, continue to live. If you want to repent for what you did, find someone that's willing to share your pain, so they can help you pull through."

"Iris..." said Zero

Iris smiled and said, "You deserve love, Zero. You deserve someone who can truly understand you, and accept you for who you are. Someone who can look past the surface, and see that you're truly a good man."

"You think I'm a good man," asked Zero.

Iris nodded and said, "I always did. I always will."

Zero smiled while starting to cry again, "I love you, Iris."

"I love you, too, Zero," said Iris. "Now, find another that can share your love."

Just then, Layer began to walk up to Zero. X and Alia saw her do this, and X said, "Layer?"

As she got in front of Zero, Layer blushed, and then she hugged Zero. Zero was flabbergasted. But after that, he smiled and hugged her back.

"Zero," Layer said softly. "I don't care what you are. I don't care what's been caused because of you. I just want to be with you. Would you have me?"

Zero then said, "It'll be difficult for me to adjust... but I think I'll try. Sure, I'll have you, Layer."

X and Alia smiled at what they saw.

The scene then switches over to where Ruby is communicating with the Chief Ambassador over her wrist device.

"That's correct," said Ruby. "Dr. Light is here, and he plans to help the Hunters. What should I do, master?"

"Hmmm," said the Chief Ambassador. "This will make things a little more difficult, but it also merely prolongs the inevitable. Right now, Ruby, I want you to monitor the situation and give me up to date reports on the actions of the Hunters."

"Yes, master," said Ruby. "Ruby out."

She then shut off and closed her wrist device.

Suddenly, Blues appeared behind Ruby, and he asked, "So, what are you doing?"

Ruby panicked as she looked behind her to see Blues, and said in a tone that sounded innocent, "Oh, uh... nothing. I just remembered I have to be at the lab. I'll see you there. Tell my Axly Waxly to not worry about me."

After that, Ruby walked off with a cute smile on her face, then Blues said, "Well, that wasn't suspicious in the least."

After that, Beat appeared and landed on Blues' shoulder.

"Oh, Beat, good timing," he pointed to Ruby, who's back was to them, and he said, "You see that woman, Beat? I want you to follow her, and if she does anything that seems out of the ordinary, you record it, but do it discretely. Got it?"

Beat nodded and then he took off.

Blues then said, "I have a feeling Axl is going to be in for some big disappointment."

The scene immediately switches to the Chief Ambassador's office, where Deadlock approaches the Chief Ambassador, and says, "Did you call me, master?"

"Ah, Deadlock," said the Chief Ambassador. "I think it's time for you to demonstrate your ability to the Hunters, but first, we need to get their attention. How about you set up an army of Mechaniloids to do the job? Take my Mad Grinder mk. II with you."

"Consider it done," said Deadlock.

After that, Deadlock walked off.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 23.


	23. Chapter 23: A Special Breakfast

**Chapter 23: A Special Breakfast**

The next morning came, and X came into the cafeteria with his helmet off. He yawned loudly.

"I wonder what Alia wanted me to come in here for," asked X. "Oh well, guess I'll find out. I'll go see what the cooks are serving today."

As X walked into the kitchen, he saw the cooks were busy preparing breakfast. Just then, Alia's voice was heard, saying, "Hello, X."

"Oh, hi, Alia, are you..." X began to ask, but as he turned around to see Alia, he saw she was wearing a chef's apron. "Alia? What are you doing? You're not busy fixing food, are you?"

Alia nodded with a smile and said, "I am. Roll is teaching me how to cook, so I decided I'd start today by making breakfast especially for you."

"Really," asked X. "Well... that's very nice of you. Thank you."

Roll then came in and said, "Now, you just go and sit down, Rock, so we can get the food ready for you." She then spun him around to shove him out back to the tables.

"Uh, okay," X started to say. "Just go easy on her, Roll."

"Well, I'm going to be strict, for if I wasn't, she wouldn't get anywhere," Roll replied. "Now go find a seat and wait patiently, okay?"

After send X back out into the cafeteria, Roll came back into the kitchen, and said to Alia, "Alright! Breakfast Making 101 beings, now! You up for the challenge?"

Alia was very nervous, so she just nodded.

"Good," said Roll enthusiastically. "Now, first off. Let's see how you handle eggs. They're probably the easiest thing to make, but also something that has numerous possibilities like my brother. After all, it's said that the lines in a chef's tote designates the many ways he or she can cook an egg."

"Wow, I never knew that," said Alia.

Roll just said with pride, "Stick with me, Alia, and I'll teach you many things you never knew. But enough with all that, let's begin!"

After that, several scenes flash forward with Alia fixing breakfast under Roll's watchful eyes. Roll proves to be a harsh teacher, as she scolds Alia a few times for not beating the eggs at the right tempo, and waiting a little too long to flip the eggs.

Afterwards, she moves on to bacon. Roll gets on to Alia a few times for not cutting the bacon at the proper thickness, so it'll fry nice and crisp, yet still maintain a chewiness about it that makes it taste meaty.

Finally, it's on to pancakes. This was the trickiest part of the meal for Alia as she goofed up several times, such as not getting the thickness of the batter right, putting in too much batter and most embarrassing, she flipped the first pancake she was making so hard, it hit and stuck to the ceiling.

While X was sitting at the table, he looked at his internal clock, which said it was 8:45. and he said, "It won't be long before the others get here. I wonder what's taking Alia so long? Well, aside from the fact she's never cooked before, there's got to be some other reason she's taking a while."

Just then, Alia comes out of the kitchen holding a plate of breakfast. She headed right for X. X saw her and smiled.

When Alia got to him, X said, "Took you a good while."

Alia replied, "Well, Roll had me try so many times until I got the technique right, and everything would come out looking edible, since she says you tend to eat with your eyes first."

"Guess there is some truth in that," X said, then he looked at what Alia was carrying, which had scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, two pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of orange juice, and X said, "So that's what you made? I must say, it looks good. I just hope it eats better."

"Me too," said Alia nervously. "Anyway, here you go."

Alia set the food down in front of X, and she sat opposite of him.

After that, X picked up his knife and fork, and took a slice of pancake. Alia was looking very nervous, especially when X brought the food to his mouth. Once he put it in his mouth, X eyes widened.

Alia panicked and said, "What's the matter, X? Is it bad? Oh no, I did bad job, didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

X took the fork out of his mouth, and said, "It's..."

"Yes," asked Alia. "What is it, X? You can tell me if its bad. I won't mind."

"It's... it's good," said X. "It's really good!"

Alia was surprised again, but this time, with a big smile on her face.

After that, X began to eat his breakfast a little faster as he was really enjoying it.

After he was done eating, X said with a big smile, "Alia, that was some great food. I think you've really got a talent for the kitchen."

"You think so, X," Alia asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I do have to thank Roll for teaching you the ropes," said X. "Though at the same time, I'm going to talk to her about being so strict with you."

Alia giggled and said, "Don't be too hard on her. After all, I wouldn't have done so well if she wasn't strict with me."

"I guess not," X said with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Alia started to say. "I'm glad you enjoyed the food. I hope I can do it again some time."

"Well, you do know the proper way someone is supposed to thank the cook for making them such wonderful food, do you," asked X. "At least when it comes down to what kind of gender a person prefers?"

"No, what," Alia asked.

X just smiled devilishly and stood up from the table, then he stood beside Alia, pulled her from her seat and kissed her on the lips.

Alia wanted to fight back because this came as such a surprise, but she gave in and kissed X back. The kissing got intense to the point where it looked as if they were French kissing.

"Ah, get a room, you two," came Axl's voice, which caused the two lovers to stop kissing and see Zero and Axl, both with their helmets off, coming towards them.

"Gee, Axl, you're one to talk," said X with a smirk. "I've seen how you and Ruby can be in public."

"What are you talking about," asked Axl with his own smirk. "She just showers me with affection in public. We don't suck face where everyone can watch."

"Sure, whatever," replied X. "Anyway, I'd better go to see what's on the schedule today. With my luck, we'll probably be made to train new recruits."

"Yeah, that's always fun," said Zero with no shortage of sarcasm.

X turns back to Alia and says, "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you, too. Hopefully, somewhere a little more private," said Alia seductively. "And I'm not talking about the balcony."

"I think I know what you're talking about," said X with a particular smile on his face.

The two kissed again, but briefly and said "Bye" to each other.

After that, Alia waled back to the kitchen to report to Roll, and X began to walk out of the cafeteria, though Axl stopped in asking, "Whoa! Are my ears deceiving me, or are you two planning on taking it to THAT level?"

"You never know," said X deviously, then he turned to Zero and said, "What about you, Zero? Feeling any better?"

"A little bit," said Zero. "That talk I had with Layer did some good, but... I don't think I'll be quite myself as long as Iris is around, even in her energy form. Or especially in it, I don't really know."

"I understand, Zero," said X. "I'm still in shock and disbelief over what Dr. Light told me about his reasons he created Michael. But, I guess time will tell when we're ready to get back to ourselves."

"Only time can tell," said Zero. "Anyway, I hope breakfast will be good."

"I know mine was," said X with a big smile, which just got him looks from Zero and Axl. "Anyway, you two take care. I'm off."

X then walked off and out of the cafeteria, leaving Axl and Zero to think about what X told them.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 24.


	24. Chapter 24: The Power of Deadlock

**Chapter 24: The Power of Deadlock**

Long after X had left the cafeteria, and Zero and Axl went to get some food, the whole place was bustling with Maverick Hunters who were enjoying a nice breakfast while talking and laughing with each other.

Just then, a message played out over the intercom saying, "WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS, REPORT TO THE CENTRAL COMMAND CENTER!"

As the message continued to repeat itself, the Maverick Hunters heard this, then stopped what they were doing and ran out of the cafeteria to get to the Central Command Center.

Once all the Hunters got into the Central Command Center, Signas started to say, "Maverick Hunters, the city is once again under attack! This time, by a large battalion of Mechaniloids!"

Signas then turned to Palette, and said, "Pull up the attack on the viewing monitor."

Palette did as she was told, and pulled up the video feed of an attack going on, which showed the city was being attacked by a large number of Mechaniloids.

"They appear to be attacking the uptown region," said Palette. "They've already reached Parkington Avenue. That might be the best place to start to thwart their advance."

"You heard that, right, Hunters," asked Signas. "Parkington Avenue is where we need to keep them. Plus, this could be a good mission to start the new kids on."

Signas turned to Blues and the Light robots and said, "Do you think you fifteen have what it takes?"

Blues smirked and said, "I've been doing this long before your programming was even written."

"That goes for the rest of us, as well," added Guts Man.

The other Light robots nodded.

"In that case," Signas started to say. "All Maverick Hunters, scramble! Meet with the enemy, and drive them out!"

"Roger," all of the Maverick Hunters said in unison.

And with that, all of the Maverick Hunters left the Central Command Center.

Roll saw X, Zero, Axl, Blues and the Light robots running together, and she called out saying, "Rock, wait!"

They all stopped and X said, "What is it, Roll? If you're worried I'll get injured again like I did last time, don't worry. I'm going to do better this time, and fight my hardest to make sure a repeat doesn't happen."

"I know," Roll said. "You'll do great, but... just in case you need some extra firepower, I'm letting you take Tango with you."

X then saw Tango pop out from behind Roll as he meowed, then went up to rub X's boots while purring.

X smiled and said as he picked up Tango to pet him, "Tango, I remember what you did for me when I fought Wily's Stardroids. You really came in handy."

Tango meowed happily at X.

"Yeah, now go give those Mavericks a swift kick in the pants for me," said Roll enthusiastically.

X nodded as he put Tango on his shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, sis. I plan to. See you around. We'll come back safe, this time."

After that, the Hunters ran off to get to the hangar.

The scene then switches to the outside of the hangar as several Hunter Carriers take off to the skies. X is the only one who's not riding a carrier as he's decided to take Rush while carrying Tango with him. X switched out for his Light Armor (which is the first armor he obtained the first time he went out to stop Sigma). X lead the way for the Carriers to follow him to where the Mechaniloids were causing havoc.

As the Hunters got to Parkington Avenue, they all began to do battle with the Mechaniloids. Zero sliced through several of them that decided to take fire, while Axl covered his advance from above with a spray of bullet fire while hovering.

Guts Man and Concrete Man went together to smash through a bunch of Mechaniloids. Guts Man picked up one Mechaniloid and chucked it at another. Concrete Man covered a few with his Concrete Shot, thus hardening them in place.

Fire Man and Magma Man attacked with a combination of their Fire Storm and Magma Bazooka weapons to burn the Mechaniloids that surrounded them, while Elec Man and Plug Man backed them up with blasts of electricity to fry the circuitry of the rest of the Mechaniloids.

Tornado Man and Ice Man attacked a group of Mechaniloids with a combination of Tornado Blow and Ice Slasher to create an ice ridden twister that froze the Mechniloids and sent them flying at the same time.

Cut Man and Splash Woman used their attacks to slice and dice up Mechaniloids just like Zero, while Bomb Man came in with his newer and more advanced bombs that Douglas created for him.

Hornet Man unleashed a flurry of Hornet Chasers at some flying Mechaniloids to destroy them, while Galaxy Man shot one of his Black Hole Bombs at a flanking group of flying Mechaniloids.

Blues dealt with a few Mechaniloids by blasting them with his Buster. He saw one try to snipe him from a distance, so to deal with the Mechaniloid, Blues threw his shield like boomerang, which destroyed the Mechaniloid and returned to Blues' arm.

Tango rolled up into his buzz-saw form and sliced through several Mechaniloids.

Out of all of them, though, X was fighting the most fierce as he dashed around while blasting Mechaniloids back and forth, and dodging attacks in the most athletic ways possible. He even took out his own Saber and sliced through a few. Zero and Axl were in amazement over how X was fighting.

"Man, I've never seen X fight like that before," said Axl. "Was that how the original Mega Man fought?"

Zero added in, "It would seem that way. He's really showing the rest of us up, but we better go help him so he doesn't get into much trouble."

Axl and Zero rushed through a group of Mechaniloids to get to X. But as they got their, they saw X was done and finished off the lesser Mechaniloids.

"Well, that takes care of them," said X. "Now, we just need to deal with the big boy."

Just then, they heard a rumbling and saw a large Mechaniloid that looked like a giant steamroller with a buzzsaw for a Mohawk. It was a familiar looking Mechaniloid, but it was much more advanced than it used to be.

"Speak of the devil," said X. "Alright, Maverick Hunters! Let's take that thing down, this instant! Is everyone ready?"

"Ready," yelled all of the Maverick Hunters.

After they made a charge for the Mechaniloid. It was a long and hard fight as the Maverick Hunters dealt many attacks to it that didn't seem to phase it. The Mechaniloid retaliated with a blast of fire from its mouth and and using its buzz-saw Mohawk to attack to try and slice up the Hunters. Just then, X decided to do something crazy as he jumped up a building and then, as he got to the roof, he ran to where he could look at the Mechaniloid's back from above.

Zero and Axl saw this, and Axl said, "What the hell is X doing?"

"Either he's got a plan, or he's really lost his mind," said Zero.

Blues just smiled as he knew what X was going to do.

After a while passed, X jumped on top of the Mechaniloid's back. As he did, he ran over to the neck of the Mechaniliod, charged his Buster and fired. The blast severed the Mechaniloid's head off, and it was inactive. Except for Blues and the Light robots, the other Hunters were in amazement over what X did. After that, the lesser Hunters cheered for X while Zero wiped his brow and Axl sighed out of relief.

"Somehow, I'm not ready for X to be this wild," said Axl.

Zero replied, "You know, I think I can agree with you."

X jumped down off the dead Mechaniloid's body and waved to the cheering Hunters.

After a while of celebrating, a blast suddenly came from the sky and hit the giant Mecahniloid's body in brilliant, purple explosion. The Hunters covered their eyes from the light of the explosion.

After a while when the explosion died down, the Hunters uncovered their eyes to see their was nothing left of the giant Mechaniloid, except for a big crater.

"What the..." X said before he was interrupted by Rush's barking, and saw he was barking at something in the sky.

The Hunters looked up to see Deadlock floating in the air above them before he slowly came to the ground, the Hunters eyes following him there. Rush continued to bark at him while Tango hissed.

"Who are you," asked X. "Did you cause that explosion."

Deadlock was silent for a moment then said, "Yes."

The Hunters just stared at him, then Deadlock continued to say, "It's nice to meet you all, Maverick Hunters. My name is Deadlock, and I ask that you should all surrender, now."

Zero smirked and said, "You're kidding, right?"

"No," said Deadlock. "And if you don't, well... allow me to give you all example of what you will be up against."

The Hunters just watched as Deadlock concentrated as he built up his power. In a mighty yell, he created a massive pillar of purple energy around him that blew away his red cloak and cratered the ground beneath him, though he was hovering above it. The Hunters were both amazed and terrified at the same time by this display of power. Even Rush and Tango became afraid of Deadlock.

After a while of building up his power, Deadlock stopped yelling, then took off for the sky. He then gathered a huge amount of energy in his right palm and fired it at a large mountain. As it the mountain, it blew the whole thing up in an even bigger explosion than the one that occurred after he destroyed the large Mechniloid's body.

The Hunters were speechless from this display. They then looked up at Deadlock as he spoke again, saying, "Maverick Hunters, let that sink into your minds for a while. If you choose to challenge us, so be it. But, if you do decide to, you will all end up worse than that mountain or Mechaniloid. Until then, good day."

And with that, Deadlock flew off.

The Hunters then looked back at the destroyed mountain in disbelief and astonishment.

"Deadlock," X said to himself in thought. "Have the Mavericks been holding out on us? Is this the Chief Ambassador's doing?"

Zero then said to himself in thought, "That power... I've felt it before. It's the same kind that I feel when I absorb the virus."

The Hunters continued to look onward, not saying a thing.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 25.


	25. Chapter 25: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 25: A Night to Remember**

In the Central Command Center, Layer was playing video footage of Deadlock showing off his power to the Hunters.

"I know we've fought Reploids capable of great power," said Signas. "But this really pushes the Limit. I don't think any of the Sigma bodies we've taken on have packed this much of a punch. Just who could make a Reploid that powerful?"

"Commander," asked Layer. "Do you want me to run this footage to the Lab to see if Dr. Doppler and Gate can come up with some diagnostic?"

Signas replied, "Didn't think about that. I'm glad you did, Layer. Yes, take the footage to them, and see what they can do about it."

"Yes, sir," said Layer.

After a while passed, we're taken to the lab where Dr. Doppler and Gate are viewing the video footage of Deadlock that Layer gave them.

Gate then said, "So, Doctor, doesn't the energy this Reploid is giving off seem to be familiar in any way? It looks a lot like the energy we made."

"Maybe," said Doppler. "But as scientists, we can't just base everything on solely appearance. If only we could get a sample from this Maverick, then we'd know for sure. Whether we could come up with a counter measure, I don't know. If he's using the same power that was created by us, we could all definitely be in for a tough time."

Just then, a pair of boots are seen as a person walks into the lab. The person then approaches Doppler and Gate.

"I need an explanation from you two," said the person as it turned out to be Zero by their voice.

Doppler and Gate turned around to see Zero behind them.

"Oh, Zero," Doppler said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Zero went silent for a moment, then said, "I know you two know something. Tell me, what is it?"

Doppler's smile faded, and he and Gate looked at each other nervously.

"I realize the energy that Maverick used was the same as me when I make contact with the virus," said Zero. "There's no way anyone can hide that from me. I know what I am. I know I gain power from the virus. It was also the same as that liquid I touched. It was just like the virus, but far more potent. I think you guys got a sample, but I wasn't told anything about it. What are you two hiding from me?"

Gate then said, "Zero... please don't make us show you."

"This has something to do with me," said Zero. "So it's only right I know the truth."

Doppler and Gate looked back at each other, and Gate asked, "Do you think we should tell him?"

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to," replied Doppler. "But now, it might be best if we tell him."

Gate just looked at Doppler with a worried expression, then turned to Zero and said, "This was only an experiment, and we haven't done it again, but... we did a test to see how the Maverick Virus would react when combined with the Nightmare, since it was made from your DNA, and the results were... positive, but not in the good way."

"We created a new type of power," said Doppler after Gate. "One that would dwarf any other power out there as far as we know. And... we think someone has also created it, and they're using it to create stronger Mavericks."

Zero just looked to the side while gritting his teeth, and said, "I knew it."

Both Doppler and Gate looked to be ridden with guilt.

"Tell me," said Zero. "Tell me everything that you know."

After a bit of time passed, X, who was back in his Normal Armor, was walking down the halls trying to find Alia. He asked around, but just about everyone he asked hadn't seen her. Eventually, he tries to call her up through the phone built into his helmet, but she still doesn't answer. Eventually, he passes by a door, which then opens up and a voice comes out of the room.

"In here, X," the voice said.

X turned around to look behind him, and saw the door he passed by was open. Without asking who it was, and going on a feeling, X went into the room. As he got in there, he was suddenly pulled by his head by Alia, and brought it towards her own as she kissed him heavily.

After she stopped kissing him, she just smiled at X, who said, "You seem to be in a good mood, today. Or I should say tonight, rather."

"That was for what you did today during your mission to stop the Mechaniloids," said Alia in a passionate tone. "Normally, I'm with you in how we should find peace instead of doing constant battles, but this time, you had a real charm about you the way you fought today. I liked it."

"Thank you," said X, who then noticed he was in a large bed room with a great view. X immediately got the idea of what was going on as he then looked back at Alia and said, "Are you sure you want to do this, tonight?"

Alia blushed and nodded.

X blushed as well, and said, "Pretty straightforward of you, Alia. I didn't think you were really being serious when you said you wanted to meet me somewhere more private."

"Well, I was," said Alia. "I want this, X. I really want this."

"Alia," X said gently to her. "If we take this step, you know things will never be the same between us."

"I know," said Alia. "But I think our own lives were never meant to be the same the day we first met each other, even more so when we shared our first kiss that night you brought your family here."

"I guess you're right," replied X. "So, how do you want to go about this?"

Alia just smiled, then kisses X again before pulling him towards the bed. As they got there, Alia threw X down to the bed. She immediately jumps on him, with her face looking at his and says, "I want this to be a special night, just for the two of us. I want us to be in our own world, where only we matter."

"Alia," said X passionately.

The two then kissed again, but this time, very heavily and sexually. As they continued, Alia reached one of the clasp holding X's armor in place and undid it.

After a while, you can see both X and Alia's armor and clothing littering the floor. We then see X and Alia on the bed, just down to their underwear, with X wearing some black, cotton boxer-briefs and Alia wearing a white, silk bra and matching thong panties. X is lying face down while Alia is slightly sitting on X's butt giving him a shoulder and back massage.

"Wow, that feels really good," said X with his eyes closed and enjoying his massage. "You really do have a nice touch."

Alia just smiles and says, "Well, I do the best I can. Your shoulders are very strong, but they carry such a burden. I want to help relieve you of it."

X says as he then puts on a slightly solemn look, "Sometimes, I think the burdens make me stronger. But that's just me. I know you and the others worry a lot, especially you, but... I feel stronger the more weight I carry. Of course, having my fighting spirit back, I feel it's not as heavy as it used to be."

"Still," Alia began to say. "I'd like to help you carry the weight if you'll allow me to."

X smiles and says, "I'd rather not, because you've always been so good to me in helping me with many situations. But... if you want to, I'll see how you handle it."

"Thank you, X," said Alia with a big smile.

After a while of massaging X, Alia got off of him and laid down on the side of him, and X sat up on his side to look at Alia face to face.

X then said with a gentle and passionate voice, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"To be honest," said Alia. "It's only one of few times, so... I'd like to hear it more when we're alone."

"Well, you truly are beautiful," said X, then he rubbed his hand down Alia's chest, stroking the cleavage of her more than ample breasts, and continued to say, "And so sexy." X then stroked the side of her hip and ran it down the side of her thigh.

"I like what I see, as well," said Alia as she rubbed X's strong chest.

After a bit of that, they went back to kissing passionately for a while. Then, when they stopped, Alia sat up, which also got X to sit up, and she said as she blushed, "I... I think I'm ready to truly begin, now."

We get a close shot of Alia's breasts and the bra they're in as she undoes the fasten in front of her bra. Then before we can see anything, we get a shot of Alia's back as she slowly removes her bra.

After that, Alia says, "What do you think?"

X, who's head should be spinning of into orbit, said, "What do I think? I... I think you're... perfection."

Alia just smiled, and after that, the two embraced one another, and started to kiss intensely.

After a while of that, we get a shot of the foot of the bad as X and Alia's own underwear hit the floor, starting with Alia's panties and then X's boxers. Afterwards, we start to hear Alia moan out of pleasure.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 26.


	26. Chapter 26: The Revolts Begin

**Chapter 26: The Revolts Begin**

The scene takes place at a large building in Capital Square the same day X and Alia had their "bonding," but quite a few hours before it. In one of the more elegant rooms of the building, Ambassador Scholtz is standing there, as if he's waiting for someone. Just then, a voice is heard, which is of the Chief Ambassador.

"Ah, Ambassador Scholtz," said the Chief Ambassador. "I'm glad you were able to wait here to meet me."

Scholtz turned to see the Chief Ambassador coming towards him.

"Chief Ambassador," said Scholtz with a smile. "What did you need to talk about?"

The Chief Ambassador replied, "Oh, several things. Mostly, the future, and what it means for all of us."

"I guess this is about that meeting we had that day," asked Scholtz. "If so, I agree one-hundred percent with you that we need to explore worlds beyond our Solar System if we're to truly move forward with evolution for all of humanity."

"I know you do," said the Chief Ambassador. "You were always wise beyond your years, and willing to make the big changes others are too scared to see accomplished. The world needs more people like you, Scholtz."

"Thank you, Chief Ambassador," replied Scholtz.

The Chief Ambassador then said, "Which is why I want you to be Supervisor to the Space Development Program?"

Scholtz just looked stunned as he asked, "Come again, sir?"

"That's right," the Chief Ambassador continued to say. "With you overseeing everything, I would have more confidence that everything would be done in time for the future of both humans and Reploids, and our dreams will finally come true. A new age will truly be born, and I'll make sure it's you who is seen as the true hero of the world."

Scholtz then asked, "You really think I have what it takes to make sure everything is done on time?"

The Chief Ambassador put his right hand on Scholtz's shoulder and said, "Scholtz, when it comes to the Liberal Agenda, no one listens to it anymore, but you have a real voice that has power. I've seen how people listen to you as you always fight for the good of common people, both humans and Reploids alike. You're one of the few that's ever taken seriously, so this job can only go to you. So, what do you say, Supervisor?"

Scholtz smiled greatly and said, "Sir, I'm honored. I will make sure everything is done according to schedule. The Space Program will surely flourish."

"I know it will," said the Chief Ambassador.

Scholtz then said, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go inform my family of the great news. They're not going to believe this."

"You go do that," said the Chief Ambassador. "I'm sure they're going to be happy for your promotion."

"Thank you, again, sir," replied Scholtz. "You don't know how much this means to me. Anyway, good to you, Chief Ambassador."

The two men bowed to one another, and Scholtz walked off.

Just then, the Chief Ambassador said to himself in thought, "Heh, what a sucker. With him at the helm, my REAL dreams will be ever so closer. That's the great thing about progressives; you can easily turn their own ideals into their kryptonite by giving them what they want. That, and they make perfect fall guys, too."

After that, the Chief Ambassador also left the room, but back towards the direction he came from.

That same night, when X and Alia were fooling around, Zero was in the cafeteria with his helmet off, and holding a cup of coffee. He was reflecting on the stuff that he was told by Dr. Doppler and Gate.

"So," Zero started to say to himself in thought. "A new power has been created, and once again, I seem to be the one responsible for it all. Damn the guy who created me! Damn him to Hell."

Just then, Signas came into the cafeteria and saw Zero. He decided to walk over to Zero to see what he was up to.

"Not drinking your coffee, Zero," said Signas. "Maybe it needs some cream or sugar."

"It's just fine the way it is," Zero replied without looking at Signas.

"I see," replied Signas, who then sat opposite to Zero.

"Commander," Zero said. "How long have you and X known about this new power that was a result of the virus and my DNA?"

"Yeah, I heard you learned about that," answered Signas. "It wasn't very long ago. About a few days. We didn't tell you, because we figured you'd be blaming yourself for it, just like you did when you admitted about what you were, who your creator was, and of course, your actions against Iris when you saw her again."

"Really, huh," asked Zero.

Signas replied, "Well, that's just how we saw it. It's enough we have X being hard on himself, and you've been down in the dumps a lot lately, so... we decided not to share this with you. But, I realize that was a mistake, and that you would find out eventually."

Zero didn't say a thing.

"I understand if you're mad at me," said Signas. "But just be mad at me. Don't blame this on X. I dragged him into it, so I deserve all the blame."

Zero sighed and said, "I'm not mad at you or X."

Signas was surprised, though his face didn't show it.

"And I'm not mad at myself," Zero continued. "If anything, I choose to be mad at the guy who created me. I may have been made to be a monster. But, in some ways, I think my creator was more of a monster than me."

Signas smiled and said, "Then hold onto that feeling, Zero. Fight against what your creator wanted you to do or become, and stay true to what makes you a Hunter. Anyway, I'll leave you with your thoughts. Good night, Zero."

After that, Signas got up from the table and left.

Zero then said to himself in thought, "Wily. I may not remember you that well, but I won't become what you wanted me to. I'll destroy your legacy by staying my course."

The next morning, back at the Maverick Hunter HQ, Alia was in the shower getting cleaned after last night. As she rubbed herself all over, she was smiling and had her eyes closed. She was remembering how good she felt making love to X and vice versa.

"My body is still tingling all over," Alia said in thought. "I never knew something like that would feel so good. The touch of X's body, the feel of his lips... oh, I want to do it again, soon."

As Alia continued to shower, the scene switches to X, who's still in bed and naked (though his lower body is covered by the sheets). He's looking to his left to see the brilliant city outside the window. Just then, he heard the bathroom door open up, and saw Alia walk out covered in a towel that was synched up tight around her body. She saw X there in the bed, and smiled at him as she walked towards him seductively, and he put on a big smile, as well.

"Hey there," said X. "Enjoy your shower?"

"Sure did," said Alia as he got to the bed and sat near X. "But, it won't compare to how much I enjoyed being with you. After all, you can't spell sex without X."

X just chuckled slightly before he and Alia shared a passionate kiss.

After they finished kissing, Alia continued to say, "X, will you really allow me to share your burdens? It would make you feel so much better."

"Well, I've never felt better than I do now," said X. "Having my family with me, getting my memories back, and most of all, sharing this moment with you."

"But, even so..." Alia continued.

X put his right index finger to Alia's lips to stop her, and he said, "Alia, if you want to share my burdens, and you think that'll make you happy... then I'll let you."

"X," Alia said with a solemn look. "You carry too many burdens, anyway. I know some will always be made just for you, but others should have to be shared. It makes the journey easier. It's a journey I want to go on with you. Isn't it better that going by yourself."

"Of course, it is," X said with another smile. "But right now, Alia, I don't want to see sorrow taking over that beautiful face of yours. It deserves to look happy as often as it can. Besides..." X paused as he then slowly slipped off Alia's towel and tossed it to the side while we got a shot of her upper back, then X continued to say, "A happy face goes better with this incredible body of yours."

Alia and X smiled at each other passionately, then went back to kissing intensely just like they did last night.

Meanwhile, about a few hours later, in the R&D Lab, Auto and Douglas were busy working on something that looked like one of the capsules that X stepped into, but it looked bigger and more advanced. After putting it all together, they ran a test to see if it would work, and it did.

"Success," said Douglas.

"Oh, Dougy, I knew you could do it," said Palette before kissing Douglas on the cheek.

Auto then said, "Alright, Dr. Light, the Power Chamber is finished and ready for business!"

"Good," Dr. Light said. "Now, we just need to get X and the other Hunters gathered here to explain it to everyone."

"Leave that to me," said Signas.

Signas then went over to a console, and spoke through the microphone, saying through the building's intercom system, "Attention, all Maverick Hunters. Please report to the R&D Lab. We have some special to share with you all! All Maverick Hunters, please report to the R&D Lab."

After a while, all of the Maverick Hunters were making their way to the lab, include X and Alia, who had gotten back into their respective armor and clothes.

Once all of the Hunters got to the lab, Dr. Light began to explain his new invention.

"It's good you could all make it here," said Dr. Light. "I want to show you our newest creation: the Power Chamber. Though this was mainly made to be used by X since I made him to be very modular, I can use accumulated Force Metals to upgrade any Reploid's weapons and armor to levels never thought possible."

All of the Hunters heard this, and began to talk among each other about the possibilities.

"With these powerful new upgrades to your armor and weapons," said Dr. Light. "You will now be able to stand a better chance against the Mavericks."

All of the Maverick Hunters clapped for Dr. Light and the others who worked on this project.

Just then, the message over the intercom played, saying, "WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! WARNING! WARNING! MAVERICK SIGNATURE DETECTED! ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS, REPORT TO THE CENTRAL COMMAND CENTER!"

"Let's go, people," shouted Signas, and everyone left for the Central Command Center.

As everyone got to the Command Center, Signas asked, "Alia, what seems to be the problem this time?"

Alia replied, "It seems we're getting several Maverick signatures in multiple locations. About... eight of them. There are news reports of revolts going on in those areas."

"Revolts," asked X, which got him a nod from Alia.

Axl then said, "Do you guys think that what Dynamo said is going to come true?"

"Even if what he said has a ring of truth to it," said Zero. "There's no way we're going to let it happen."

Layer then said, "It seems there's even worse news. The revolts are occurring at several Maverick Hunters bases, and probably the eight more important to us. I'll bring up a map of it right now. Observe the screen on the floor."

The Hunters then looked at the map with the eight locations pointed out.

"Not good," said X. "We need to get to those places, and fast if we're to stop these revolts."

"So far, we've got the leaders of the revolts listed up, and each one of them is located at one of the bases," said Alia. "They're Crush Dolphin... Radiant Tulip... Demolition Termite... Sand Scorpion... Geode Porcupine... Thunder Unicorn... Shade Panther... and of course, Volcano Toad."

"We should probably go after Volcano Toad first," said X. "We're most familiar with him. We need to do this one by one to try and minimize casualties, like we always do."

"Good, I've been waiting to give that jerk some payback," said Blues.

"Right," Signas said. "Alright, Hunters, move out! Stop these revolts and save our comrades!"

All of the Hunters went, "Roger!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 27.


	27. Chapter 27: The Situation

**Chapter 27: The Situation**

Several people, humans and Reploids alike, are watching the news on television across the city, which is talking about the revolts going on.

The news anchor speaks, saying, "The revolts that occurred seem to have started approximately 6 hours ago. It is unclear, but Parliament seems ready at the helm to classify these revolting Reploids as Mavericks. For live footage, we now take to Liam Casey, who is in the helicopter over the Maverick Hunter Aqua Base located in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. Liam, are you there?"

The footage then switches to a guy who appears to be in a helicopter as the news anchor said, and he's talking kind of loud to be heard over the helicopter's blades as he says, "Yes, I'm here, Emily, and thank you! We are now showing you live footage of the revolts in progress!"

After that, the camera guy zooms in on the scene, which shows Reploids overturning cars and firing on the buildings.

"As you can see," Liam started to say. "It is absolute chaos down there! The Reploids are causing no end in destruction, and this has been going on for just a few hours! And yet, already, the Maverick Hunters in this area are having trouble trying to quell these attacks, as you can plainly see! There is no word from Commander Volaris if there is to be an cease to this attack! If that is the case, we can definitely expect a hostage situation here very soon! That said, we have no idea if help will be arrive in time! All we can do is hope! Furthermore..."

As Liam continues to speak, some scenes play showing most of the Maverick Hunters getting their armor upgraded in the new Power Chamber, and then heading into the hangar to get into the carriers to take them to the first location where a revolt is occurring that they need to stop, which is the one near the Lava Plant in Hawaii.

As the carriers take off while following X, who is in his X3 armor and riding Rush with Tango on his left shoulder, they head off for where Volcano Toad is causing havoc.

Just then, Alia contacts X while he's riding on Rush, and she asks, "Can you hear me, X?"

"Loud and clear, Alia," replies X. "What do we need to know?"

Alia replied, "When you get to your destination in Hawaii, you'll need to check on the Hunter Base first, and deal with the revolters. According to the news, they've probably taken hostages, and if so, it's probably predictable that Volcano Toad took them to the Lava Plant located at the base of the volcano. We need you to rescue them at all costs. I'll do my best to see if I can hack into the computers to locate where they are, so I can lead you to them."

"Understood," said X. "I just hope we're not too late in time."

"Oh, and X," Alia asked.

X replied, "What?"

Alia paused for a moment, then said, "Come home safely. I mean, I want all of you to come back safe, but... mostly you, X."

X smiles and says, "Don't worry, I'm going to come home in one piece. You can count on it. I love you, Alia."

"I love you, too, X," Alia replied. "Alia, over and out."

As Alia breaks contact with him, X says to Rush, "Alright, boy, let's kick it into high gear and stop this revolt. Onward!"

Rush barked twice to let him know he understood.

And with that, they continued to fly.

In the Navigation room, Palette comes near Alia, and said, "Sooooo... Alia, any juicy details you want to share with Layer and me?"

"Isn't it already known that X and I are in love, Palette," Alia replied with her own question.

"Weeeeeeelllllll... I heard something really dripping from some of the other Hunters, that you and X, you know... 'bonded.'"

This immediately got Layer's attention.

"Of course, X and I have bonded, we wouldn't have gotten this far in our relationship, if we hadn't..." Alia started to say, before she got the idea of what Palette was saying and looked at Palette, who had a big grin on her face. "Wait! You don't mean that they heard X and me...?"

"Making whoopie," asked Palette with a very devious smile. "You should already know how this place is, Alia. It's like Gossip Central!"

Alia blushed brightly and looked away from Palette, then asked, "What exactly did they hear?"

Palette giggled mischiefly and said, "Oh, nothing much. Just stuff like, 'Oh, you're so great, X.' 'X, I need you.' 'Don't ever leave my embrace.' 'I love you so much, X.' 'Don't stop. This feels so good.'"

Alia was only feeling more uneasy about hearing this from Palette as her whole face was turning red.

"And there was the moaning, and the occasional screams. And of course, X going..." Palette continued to say.

"Alright, that's enough," said Alia quickly in hoping of shutting up Palette's big trap.

Palette then said, "Point is, with how news like that gets into people's hands, you can hide stuff like that from us. In fact, I think I heard there was a big group of Hunters by your door."

"Oh gosh," said Alia looking traumatized. "They're going to think I'm easy or something. I knew I should have waited, but I was so in the mood, I couldn't help myself."

"No, they won't," said Palette. "If anything, knowing how much you and X desired each other, they'll be happy for you. Sure, they might tease you a little bit, buuuuuut... I think they'll congratulate you two. In fact, I'm more than happy for both of you. I especially envy you. I haven't even gotten that far with Douglas yet, and I've long since worked my charms on him before you and X admitted your feelings for one another."

Layer, listening to this, said, "I especially jealous, Alia. I just admitted my feelings to Zero not too long ago, and that was just to get him out of his depression. I don't know how long it'll be before we share our first kiss, let alone that which you did with X."

Alia just sighs and says, "You guys... are just unbelievable. Anyway, we really need to stick to our work. Let's get busy."

"Right," Layer said.

Palette smiled cutely and said, "Okay, but we'll have plenty to talk about after this."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Alia with a huge dose of sarcasm.

The Hunters reached their destination in Hawaii. X and the other Hunters stayed hidden behind some shrubbery while X used his telescopic sensors to view the situation, which appeared as if the revolters already took over the base.

"Alia," X said. "Are you seeing this? It seems the revolters already have control of the base."

Alia replied, "Not good. And it looks like there are several of them. You might need to do your favorite tactic if you're to succeed."

"I know," X responded. "Create a distraction while sending in a team to flank the enemy from behind."

"You got it," said Alia. "Choose your team carefully, and I'll guide them around."

"On it," replied X. "Alright, Zero, Blues, Elec Man, Cut Man, Ice Man, Plug Man, Hornet Man, Tornado Man and Galaxy Man, I need you all to be the flanking force. We'll try to hold off as many while you weaken their backup and take control of the base. Got it?"

"Understood," said Zero.

"Good. Okay, Hunters, move out. Let's take control of the base here and then head for Lava Plant, since Volcano Toad will most likely be there. Everyone ready?"

"Ready," all of the Hunters went.

After that, X gave the sign and they all went to complete their mission. The flanking team left with Zero in the lead, and Alia to guide them.

X and the other Hunters made a charge for the front.

"Hunters," yelled one of the revolters. "Stop them!"

The revolters started to fire away at the Hunters while taking cover, and the Hunters did the same.

As Zero's team continued to sneak around, Alia contacted Zero and said, "Alright, Zero, you look to be far enough where the main force can't see you, but there will probably be a few more revolters on route to the back entrance of the base. You'll need to make a clearing before they can report your approach to the others."

"10-4," replied Zero, then said to the others, "Alright, you heard Alia. We need to make a clearing so we can get behind the base and take it over."

"A clearing, huh," said Tornado Man. "That has my name written all over it."

Tornado Man then created a vortex around his lower body and took off for the sky. The revolters saw Tornado Man in the air when he got close enough, but before they could get off a shot at him, Tornado Man his rotor blade wrists to create a huge tornado to suck up the revolters and send the flying every which way but loose.

"Looks like that takes care of most of them," said Blues.

Zero replied, "Yeah, now we just take care of the stragglers, and we'll be closer to base's rear. Let's move!"

Zero's team made the charge and attacked what was left of the revolters on their end. After a good deal of fighting, Zero's team then continued to make their way to the back of the base.

Meanwhile, with the distraction team, most of the Hunters were blasting away at the revolters who was also firing back plenty of times. Jewel Man used his Jewel Satellite to protect some advancing Hunters, while Guts Man knocked some revolters out of the way by slamming his fists on the ground to cause some rocks to jut up, knocking the revolters out.

Back at the Hunter base, Ruby was listening in on the instructions the Navigators were giving the Hunters, as she had a bug placed in the Central Command Center. She then reported into Volcano Toad, and said, "You've got a problem. The Hawaii Base looks like it might fall back to the Hunters very soon. What are you going to do?"

Volcano Toad, who was in the Lava Plant, said, "Heh, heh, don't worry. Those revolters are just pawns. Losing the base back to the Hunters means nothing. As long as I've got the actualy Hunters in this location captured, everything will go smoothly. I'll make sure those Hunters are nothing more than a cinder when I get done with them. You tell the Chief Ambassador that everything is going just as planned here, okay?"

"Understood," said Ruby. "Take care of them quickly. My master wants this to be done with the utmost efficiency, you got that?"

"Don't worry," replied Volcano Toad. "I'll see to it that its done. Volcano Toad, over and out."

Volcano Toad broke contact, then Ruby smiled and said, "Of course, my master expects you all to fail, and if you do, his grand plan will still happen. The Hunters are doomed, no matter what."

After that, Ruby began to walk off, but she stopped to see if anyone was watching her. After seeing no one, she walked.

However, unknown to her, Beat was high above on one of the upper railing, watching her like the hawk he had been redesigned to look like.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 28.


	28. Chapter 28: Into the Fire

**Chapter 28: Into the Fire**

Duo is traveling via his energy ball form. After a while of moving around, he crashes into a mountain side. As he materializes into his physical form, he appears to be in a tunnel.

"Dr. Light," says Duo. "Do we really need him?"

"I have a feeling that we will," said Dr. Light over Duo's communicator. "Somehow, I think our problems may just be beginning."

"I understand," replied Duo. "Iris, you still with me?"

Iris materializes beside Duo, and says, "Yes, I'm here. I can travel as fast as you can."

"Good," said Duo. "I'm going to need you to hack into computer here so we can open the lock, and retrieve our target."

"I understand," Iris replied.

Duo then said, "Let's be on our way."

Duo and Iris walked their way down the tunnel.

After a while of walking, they arrived at a door that looked well-protected.

Duo pointed to the computer console, and said, "There, Iris. That's where you'll need to hack into."

"Leave it to me," Iris said as she then converted into a stream of energy and began to crack the codes to unlock the door.

After a while, she came back out of the computer to materialize by Duo and said, "It's done, Duo. We should be able to open the door, now."

"Very well," Duo replied. "Let's hope he's still functioning after all these years, though I'm also a little nervous of how he'll react when he sees Mega Man."

Duo then pressed a button, and the door slowly, but steadily opened. As it managed to do just that, a capsule was in the opening. Duo went up to it and checked the life support system, which was good.

"Alright, everything is going well," Duo said. "Now, let's take this capsule and go back to Maverick Hunter HQ."

"We're not waking him up here," asked Iris.

"If we did that," Duo started to say. "He might not join with us. Only if we bring him with us will our chances be better."

Duo then dusted off the glass of the capsule to reveal the robot's face, which looked rather familiar, and said, "You don't know this guy like the rest of us do. In fact, waking him up could be trouble for everyone."

Back at the Hawaii Hunter Base, the Hunters continue their assault on the revolters to try and give the flanking force more time to storm the rear of the base.

"Keep it up, everyone," yelled X to the Hunters. "We're almost through their defenses!"

Axl said, "Let's advance while we've still got them on the ropes! If they pull back, they'll be more desperate and probably screw up more easily!"

"Good idea, Axl," X said. "All Hunters, move forward!"

After hearing X say that, the Hunters moved forward, forcing the revolters to pull back towards the base.

As the revolters pulled back to the base, they all started to head inside to keep safe, but what they saw was Zero's team waiting for them.

Zero readied his Z-Saber and said to the revolters, "Looks like you guys are out of options. You can surrender and live? Or keep fighting and suffer the consequence? Your choice."

Knowing the Hunters had the advantage, the revolters dropped their weapons and surrendered.

After a while, when the remaining revolters had captured, the Hunters checked around the base's perimeters to make sure everything was clear.

"Well, this base has seen better days," said Zero. "But other than that, everything looks okay."

X replied, "Unfortunately, though, I'm getting a feeling that any survivors are not to be found here."

A moment later, some Hunters came to X, Zero, Axl and Blues, and one of them said with a salute, "Commander X, we've scoured the base, but there are no survivors."

"That's what I feared," X said. "They've all most likely been taken as hostages by Volcano Toad to that Lava Plant. Alright, here's what we need to do. Zero, Axl and Blues, you three are definitely coming with me. I need a few other Hunters to join me as well. I want the rest to keep the base secure from any other attacks and to keep the prisoners in check. Let's gather all of our men to determine who's coming with me, and who's staying. For now, you may leave."

"Yes, sir," said the lesser Hunters as they saluted X, and then walked off.

Afterwards, taking place at the Lava Plant, Volcano Toad was on the communicator with Ruby as she was giving Volcano Toad the news.

"Got it, they're on their way," said Volcano Toad. "I have a perfect surprise waiting for them when they get here."

"Good," said Ruby. "Make sure you don't mess up."

"Don't you worry. I've got everything under control," answered Volcano Toad.

Ruby then said before breaking contact, "Ruby, over and out."

Volcano Toad shut off his communicator and said, "That's right, Maverick Hunters. I'm really anxious to play with you all."

Outside the Lava Plant, the Maverick Hunters that were going to storm the place, which consisted of X, Zero, Axl, Blues, the Light robots and a few lesser Hunters, were scouting it out.

"I don't see any guards around the place," said X using this telescopic sensors. "This is way too easy. They're up to something."

Blues chimed in to say, "Whatever it is, I still got dibs on that toad's head."

"Alia," X called out over his communicator. "Can you get a reading on the place to tell if there are any hostages?"

Alia replied, "So far, I see many life signatures, but which could be the hostages and which could be enemies, I can't say. Once you break in, we might be able to tell a little better."

"Will do," said X. "X, over and out."

After that, X gave a hand signal to tell the Hunters to advance with him. As they moved, they got to the doors of the Lava Plant. X signaled for a couple of Hunters to go open the doors, but before they could get there, the doors automatically opened.

"They're inviting us in," asked Axl. "This already reeks of a trap."

"Let's go in, anyway," replied Zero. "If there are hostages in there, we've got to go in anyway to set them free."

X said, "Right, let's do this, but be on guard as well."

"Right," all of the Hunters said.

Afterwards, they all went inside the plant.

As they got far enough in, the Hunters soon found themselves on a bridge suspended over a large pool of lava.

"So far, we haven't run into one hostile yet," said Guts Man.

Axl replied, "Like I said, this reeks of a trap."

In the plant's security room, some revolters had taken it over and were watching all activity over the monitors. One of the revolters saw the Hunters on the bridge over the lava, and he said to Volcano Toad via communicator, "Boss, they've reached the spot, just like you predicted. Shall we begin?"

"Yes," said Volcano Toad. "Do it now!"

"On it," said the revolter.

Afterwards, before the Hunters could reach the others side, both the doors closed on them, back and front.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Zero.

X then tried to blast the door charged Buster shot, but it had no effect.

"No good," said X. "Those doors are reinforced."

"I knew it," yelled Axl. "This was a trap!"

Suddenly, the dispensers on the sides of the walls started to pour lava into the room, making the pool of lava rise.

"Well, this is cliche," said Blues. "Effective, but cliche."

Alia then contacted X over his communicator, saying, "X, what's wrong? Why did you guys stop moving all of a sudden?"

"Alia," X said. "We've got a problem..."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 29.


	29. Chapter 29: Showdown in the Volcano

**Chapter 29:** **Showdown in the Volcano**

X and the Hunters are still in the room with the rising pool of lava.

X talks to Alia through his communicator saying, "Alia, can you find some alternate way out of here for us? The lava is rising fast, and it's really getting hot in here! We may overheat before the lava gets to us!"

Alia replied in a frantic tone, "We're looking as best as we can, but there doesn't seem to be any solution! That room is sealed tight, and will only open up for you when the lava stops dispensing! Oh, X... I don't know what to do for you! This can't be happening!"

X says with a smile, "Don't worry, Alia. I've gotten out of stickier situations before."

Layer then said, "Maybe if you find some way to stop the lava flow, you could possibly escape. Maybe you could use one of your ice weapons to freeze it!"

"Freeze," asked Ice Man. "That's it! We can freeze the lava! Rock, copy my weapon! It'll be faster if two of us do it together!"

"You sure, Ice Man," asked X.

"I'm pretty sure," replied Ice Man. "It's better that we try that than just standing around!"

"I agree," said Zero. "You two better get on it, then! I don't know how much longer we can take of this friggin' heat!"

"Then, let's do it," said X.

Ice Man held went over to X to give him his hand, and X took, using his weapon copying ability to download and use the Ice Slasher.

"Weapon successfully copied," said X. "Time to put this place on ice!"

After that, both X and Ice Man started to fire a stream of ice energy at the lava to freeze it.

"It's working," said Blues. "Keep it up, you two! You're almost there!"

Eventually, once the lava was all turned to ice, the doors to the room opened. The lesser Hunters and Light robots started to cheer.

"Yeah," Axl said happily. "We're free! Let's get out here!"

"I'm with you, Axl," said X. "Alia, we froze the lava, and it overrode the security program! We can escape, now, so do you worry anymore!"

"Thank goodness," Alia said over X's communicator. "Thank you for living, X. Same applies to the rest of you!"

X started to say in a caring tone, "Alia, there's no way I'm not coming back alive. Especially to see you again." X then turned to the Hunters and said, "Alright, let's move! Time to find and free the hostages, then we route the enemy!"

All of the Hunters nodded to X, and they continued on.

In the security room, the revolters saw X and other Hunters escape, and one of the revolters contacted Volcano Toad via communicator to say, "Uh, boss, the Hunters are escaping. They froze the lava, and that overrided the system."

"What," yelled Volcano Toad. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Well, time to use force! Get out there and stop them, right now! Eliminate with extreme prejudice!"

"You got it, Boss," replied the revolter. He then broke contact with Volcano Toad, and said to the other revolters through the plant's intercom, "Attention, all revolutionaries! The Hunters have escaped! Stop them, no matter what it takes!"

The Hunters continued to make there way through the plant while being guided by Alia, Layer and Palette as to where to go. Revolters came out every corner, but the Hunters managed to knock them out with little to no trouble.

X then asked, "Alia, can you locate where the hostages might be?"

"I'm on it, X," said Alia. "I'm laying out a path for you to where they should be located. Once you find them, get them out of there, immediately."

"Don't have to tell me twice," replied X. "I'll have a team escort them out of here."

Using the path Alia mapped out for him, X lead the Hunters to the door where the hostages were being kept. When they got there, Guts Man smashed the electronic door lock to open the door, which he succeeded in doing, and the Hunters came into the room. There they saw several Hunters and civilians there, both human and Reploid.

"It must be them," said Zero. "They all look like they've been injured in some way."

"Is this a rescue," asked a hostage. "Are we really free to go?"

"Yes," X replied. "We're here to free you all. We'll let a team of ours escort you all out of here. Don't worry, we've taken care of most of the rabble in this place."

All of the hostages were happy as they all thanked the Hunters for coming to their aid.

X said to the lesser Hunters, "Alright, I want you all to escort the hostages out of here. Make sure all of them make it out safe, or you will all be reprimanded. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the lesser Hunters went.

"Good," replied X. "The rest of us are going to drive the enemy out of here, and find Volcano Toad. We'll leave you to do your job." Then he turned to the others, and said, "Alright, let's go get the enemy!"

"Just remember," said Blues. "I get the kill on the toad."

X just nodded to Blues, and they all left.

Volcano Toad, who was listening as his men were getting trashed while waiting in the inside of the volcano, said, "Well, shit, this is going downhill fast. Guess I'll have to tend to them, myself. This time, I'll make sure they don't survive."

As the Hunters continued to make their way through the plant, X asked Alia, "Where's Volcano Toad at? We haven't seen him anywhere!"

"We're getting a strong energy signature just a few more feet from you," said Alia. "It must be him! It looks like he's inside the volcano! Be careful in there, you guys!"

X replied, "We'll be alright! X, over and out!"

Eventually, after running down a long tunnel, they made it to the inside of the volcano. When they got in there, they saw Volcano Toad standing on a lone island in the middle of the magma, and with his back to them.

Volcano Toad smiled, and said, "Glad you could make it, Maverick Hunters. Isn't the glow of the magma just lovely? I think it'll look even better with all of your bodies melting in it, but hey, that's just me."

"It's over, Volcano Toad," said X. "This is one revolt we're putting to an end here before you hurt anymore innocent people."

Volcano Toad just chuckled and said, "Not to worry. I didn't really plan on doing much with those hostages anyway, since you all are my REAL targets. But, you know that already, don't you?"

"Well, we're here, Toady," said Axl. "Now, you can either come with us or stay here as a bunch of scrap!"

Volcano Toad then turned around to face the Hunters and said as a dark purple aura surrounded him, "After the power I've received, you're the ones in real danger!"

"That power," said X in thought. "That's the same dark power that was created in the lab. It must be."

Zero said to himself in thought, "The same energy that Deadlock guy gave off. No, it's weaker, not as potent. But even so, he's been infected in some way. We've got to bring him down!"

After that, Volcano Toad jumped up high in the air and launched the first attack after yelling, "Lava Meteor!"

Ice Man quickly froze Volcano Toad's attack in time, causing in to fall in the magma.

"Not bad," said Volcano Toad after landing. "But, I'm not done yet! Magma Splasher!"

Volcano Toad then shot a stream of lava from his mouth at the Hunters, who dodge the attack in time, but had no choice but to run.

After a while of avoiding Volcano Toad's attack, he stopped to gather his energy.

Using this time, X said, "Time to get serious! Activating Super Chip!" Just then, X's entire X3 armor turned a shade of gold that was more brilliant than that of Blues' armor. Then X shouted, "Hyper Cannon, power up!"

After that, X begin to shoot a stream of charged Buster shots to assault Volcano Toad with. Toad did his best to cancel out X's attacks, but he eventually got hit by a few blasts, though he managed to shrug them off.

Guts Man threw a large boulder he pulled out of the wall at Volcano Toad, and Tornado Man came in to use to a tornado to give the boulder some more force behind it. Volcano Toad launched another Lava Meteor to destroy the boulder, but he got blown away by the tornado until he slammed into a wall.

Recovering from the attack in time, Toad jumped out of the way of Axl, Elec Man and Splash Woman's attacks, but was then hit in the back by a bomb thrown by Bomb Man, which did extensive damage to Volcano Toad.

As Toad fell to the ground, he painfully stood up, Zero came up from behind him and slashed Volcano Toad across the back. He then jumped out of the way, when Volcano Toad got angry and surrounded himself in a aura of fire. He then jumped into the magma, and said, "Now, I'm pissed! It's time you all learned just what kind of power I truly possess! The power of the Dark Virus!"

With that said, Volcano Toad started to absorb the heat energy from the magma. Combining it with the dark virus he was infected with, the fire around him started to turn to purple. After that, he used his hands to throw purple fireballs out in every direction, forcing the Hunters to dodge, though Galaxy Man used some Black Hole Bombs to absorb some of the fireballs.

While Toad wasn't looking in their direction, X and Ice Man looked at and nodded to each other then started to use their ice weapons to freeze the magma. After awhile, Volcano Toad started to feel colder and realized the magma was turning into ice. As it got so cold, Volcano Toad's aura of fire began to shrink until it disappeared and was left with a basic purple aura surrounding him.

With the magma frozen, and Volcano Toad stuck and frozen himself, Blues walked up to Volcano Toad in front of him, then held out his Buster at him and said, "This is payback. Both for trying to hunt me down, and for what you and your little friends did to my brother."

Volcano Toad just chuckled and said, "Do you think all that really matters, now? You have no idea what you're all in for. Then one who hired me... and gave me this virus... he's got plans bigger than any of you. You truly don't know what is going to happen to this world and all of you. But... if I have to watch it happen from the afterlife, so be it. Go ahead, and send me there, now."

Blues just said, "Wish granted." He then fired, and blew off Volcano Toad's head.

X sighed and said, "Well, at least that's over. Guess we need to get his weapon programs, now."

"Yeah," said Zero. "Good riddance to him. I don't care what kind of plan the Chief Ambassador has. We're going to put an end to it."

"Of course, we are," said Axl. "We'll show this Chief Ambassador that he can't get away with such things, just because of the position he holds."

After that, X went to get Volcano Toad's weapon programs.

After a while, the freed hostages and other Hunters were waiting outside, wondering if X and the others were okay.

Just then, one of the Hunters saw something, which turned out to be X and the others coming out of the Lava Plant. The Hunter pointed and said, "Everyone, look! They made it out okay!"

Another Hunter said, "That must mean they were victorious!"

"Of course, they were victorious," said the other Hunter. "They never let us down. Let's hear it for the Commanders!"

All of the Hunters and former hostages cheered for the return of the X and the others, who all smiled and waved to the them as they walked to where the people were.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 30.


	30. Chapter 30: An Old Rival

**Chapter 30: An Old Rival**

X, who was still in the gold version of his X3 armor, was talking with a Reploid who was designed to look like a high commander.

"I see your point, Commander X," said the Reploid. "We'll try to make sure things are more secure from now on, though I doubt we want to be very totalitarian about it. Course, that might be tough with the repairs we may need to do to the base."

X replied, "Don't worry, Commander Zaroc. No one is trying to rush you, or anything, but we do need to keep a more watchful eye on the situations that have been occurring, especially with what Volcano Toad told us before we destroyed him."

"Yes, foreboding a message it was, indeed," said Zaroc. "Hard to believe that Parliament's own Chief Ambassador has been behind most of these atrocities, but sometimes, I have wondered about some of the decisions Parliament has been making."

"Good to know we're not the only ones out there that wonder the same thing," responded X. "Of course, these revolts also brings to mind the message that Dynamo told us, about how a revolution would occur and the Maverick Hunters would fall, thus making the people lose faith in them."

Zaroc said, "Let's definitely make sure THAT doesn't happen. He might have been just trying to scare you, but with the worsening of the world, there's no telling what could happen. All we can do is to continue to fight and keep the people's trust."

"Agreed," replied X.

"Until then, X," Zaroc said. "I salute you and the fine work you've all done for us today. Commander Signas would be proud."

"Let's not celebrate yet," said X. "We still have seven more bases to free, and then, we have to see if we can piece this whole puzzle together."

Zaroc then said, "In that case, may you fight till he fighting will end, whenever that may be. I'll see you around, Commander X."

Zaroc then saluted to X, who then saluted back. After they were done saluting, X and Zaroc walked away from each other. As X walked, he saw Zero, Axl and Blues coming towards him.

"Hey, you guys. What's up," asked X.

"Nothing much," answered Zero. "We just double-checked to make sure the Lava Plant was secure."

"Good," said X. "Hopefully, no more revolters will show up around here. And if they do, we need to make sure the Hunters here can deal with them."

"Yeah, they definitely need to get back in shape to make sure they aren't caught off guard like that again," said Axl.

"Anyway," X continued to say. "We need to return to HQ very soon so we can report in and decide where to go next."

"Uh, before that, X," said Zero. "We... we need to talk about something. Man to man."

The confused X as he asked, "Well, what could be so much more important than our mission?"

"Well, it's not exactly more important than what's going on," replied Axl. "But, still..."

"'But, still,' nothing," interrupted X. "We've got to go!"

X turned around to go get Rush, but then Zero stopped him by saying, "X, we know what happened between you and Alia."

X paused and turned around, then said, "What?"

Zero said, "We know what you and Alia did. It was the talk of the whole HQ."

"You don't mean..." asked X who was blushing very hard. "How did they know? Wait... you guys didn't... did you?"

Axl said, "Of course, not. We're not perverts. Buuuuut... several Hunters did."

"Aw man," said X after sighing and facepalming. "I knew something like this might happen."

"Hey, don't look up too upset, bro," said Blues with a smile and thumbs up. "I, for one, am happy for you. Way to seal the deal. I'm pretty sure the other Hunters are happy for you, as well as your family, though Roll might have something to say about it, as well as father."

"Then why didn't anyone mention it to us," asked X. "Trying to save us from embarrassment? It would have done better if they just told me they knew."

Zero added, "Well, you know how most gossipers are; they like to keep quiet about the things they hear from the ones they gossip about."

"Right," said X, then he looked at the solemn faces Zero and Axl were still giving him and then continued to say, "Wait, why do you look so unhappy about this?"

"Two reasons," Axl said. "One, you should have at least waited a long time. And two, once you go at it again, the rumors are going to make it more difficult for you guys

"That's all we have to say," said Zero

After that, Zero, Axl and Blues walked off to leave X with his thoughts.

After a while, the Hunters left back for HQ, with most of the Hunters in the carriers and X on Rush while carrying Tango.

When the Hunters got back, X was in his Normal Armor as he walked the hallways. Eventually, he saw Alia standing in the hallway, with her right foot up against the wall and looking down.

"Alia," said X with a smile. "It's good to see you. Sorry we made you worry, but... as you can see, I'm okay."

Alia looked up to see X with a look that had both joy and sorrow, and said, "Hey, X. I'm glad you're okay."

X's smile vanished, and he said, "Alia, is something the matter? Oh, wait a minute... you know they all know, don't you?"

Alia then ran up to X, and said while putting her head and hands on his chest, "X... what are we going to do? If everyone knows, they're never going to leave us alone about it. I was foolish, X. I should have waited, but I couldn't control myself. I just wanted you so bad. Oh, what are we going to do?"

X smiled and said as he hugged her, "I tell what we're NOT going to do. We're not going to give in just because everyone may know. If they do, let them. Just because they may give us a hard time about this doesn't mean they can sunder our bond of love. We're going to carry on as lovers, and not let the world tell us what we should or should not do. We'll stand tall and proud. What do you think about that?"

Alia just looked at X with a smile, though she looked about to cry, and said, "Oh, X... I love you so much."

X grinned and said, "I love you, too, Alia. With all my heart, do I love you."

Just as they were going in for a kiss, Signas interrupted them over the intercom and said, "Attention, Maverick Hunters! Please, report to the lab on the double! Dr. Light has a special surprise for us!"

Alia said in a sarcastic tone while looking perturbed, "You have such good timing, Signas."

"We'll pick up where we left off, later," said X. "Right now, let's just go."

Alia nodded, and the two of them headed off.

In the lab, all of the Hunters gathered to see that a large capsule had been brought in.

"What is it, this time, father," asked X to Dr. Light.

Looking at the type of capsule it was, Blues said, "Oh no, this is a bad idea."

Roll looked at Blues, and asked, "Who's in that capsule, brother?"

"Only bad news," said Blues. "I can't believe we're this desperate to actually have 'his' help."

Dr. Light then said, "Ready to open the capsule, Duo?"

Duo sighed, then said, "Ready."

Duo then pressed a button on the capsule and the lid opened up. Inside was a robot that was colored a combination of dark green, purple and grey in his armor, and two marks on his face with one on each cheek.

While most of the Hunters were confused by who it was, X and his family knew automatically and all of them, except for Blues, gasped.

Roll said to Blues, "Is... is that... who I think it is?"

"Yup," said Blues.

Just then, the robot woke up, then came out of the capsule to look around him and said, "Uh, where the hell am I? What year is this?"

Just as he saw most of the Hunters, he then saw X and his family, but his attention focused on X. He then grinned widely and said, "Well, well... looky who it is? My old rival. Heh heh heh... how's it going, Mega Man? Oh wait, that should be Mega Man X, am I right?"

X then put on a look of seriousness and said, "Hello... Bass."

"So then," said Bass. "Shall we get back to where we left off so long ago? Looks like your whole family is here to watch me pound you into the ground. And you even made some new friends while I was..."

But then suddenly, Bass saw Zero, and as he did, he looked very angry and said, "YOU!"

Bass then held his Buster at Zero, who was on guard, and he fired at him.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 31.


	31. Chapter 31: New Toys

Disclaimer: To some of you who reviewed my last chapter, I've never played Command Mission before, so I was just going by what was said in another fanfic. Please forgive me. To save face, I changed that part in my last chapter. Anyway, take care, and have fun reading this new chapter.

**Chapter 31: New Toys**

Blues immediately jumped in the way to block the shot with his shield.

"Wha... what are you doing, Protoman," asked a stunned Bass. "Why are you defending him? That monster should die!"

X then jumped next to Blues aimed his Buster at Bass.

This just startled Bass even more, and he asked, "You, too? I thought you guys would be a little more, I don't know... pissed off with him for what he did?"

"You fire at Zero one more time, and I will personally make you wish you didn't come out of that capsule," threatened X to Bass.

Bass just looked even more surprised and he asked, "What's going on here? Is this some kind of sick joke? Have you two forgotten what he is? What he did? And yet, you're defending him? I thought you'd be more willing to destory him!"

"I do remember what he did," said X. "But it doesn't matter. That was in the past. And Zero has changed for the better. That's all that matters now."

"Besides," Blues started to say. "He's technically your brother. Shouldn't you two try to kiss and make up?"

Hearing that Bass and Zero were brothers got all of the Maverick Hunters talking among each other.

"My brother," Zero asked himself.

"Zero's... brother," Axl asked to himself quietly.

Layer then asked to herself quietly, "Zero has a brother?"

Bass looked at the ground angrily and said, "No way! Not on your life! Even if we are brothers, it just makes things worse. I can never forgive him for what he did to Treble."

"Bass," Dr. Light said as he came up to him. "You have to let go of the past, sometime. I do remember what Zero did to the world... and to Mega Man and my family, though I've done my best to not to bring it up when he and I met ever since he became Rock's friend. That said and with the way Zero is right now, we have to help Zero to keep him on the right course and forget what happened to make sure a repeat doesn't occur. Besides, Treble is a part of you, now. The weapons and abilities we took from him were added to you, so you can still make use of them."

"I remember that," Bass said. "His spirit may be, in some way, with me. But... it's not the same. It's not the same as having him physically beside me. And it's all thanks to my 'brother' that I don't have him with me anymore."

Zero then walked up to Bass, which the people saw.

"Zero," asked X quietly.

As Zero got near him, Bass looked up to see Zero and just put on a scowl.

"Listen," Zero said to Bass. "I vaguely remember what happened that day when I woke up, so whatever I did to you and your friend... I'm sorry."

Bass snorted and said, "'Sorry' don't feed the bulldog. I watched it as it happened when you destroyed Treble. You smashed his core right in your very hands, and I saw it all."

"I wish I could make it up to you," Zero continued to say. "But, I know that's impossible."

"Ya' damn right, it is," said Bass angrily. "And I'll never forgive you."

Dr. Light then said, "Well, why don't I let Bass get caught up with current events as we let him get to know his surroundings?"

Signas then said, "Good idea. I'll have someone give him a tour of this place, and find him somewhere to stay."

"Stay," asked an angry Bass. "You mean I'm going to stay in the same place as my 'brother?' No way! I'd rather sleep in the same room as Mega Man than have to share a whole building with Zero. I'll sleep on the streets, thank you."

Roll then huffed up and marched herself towards Bass. When she got to him, she looked at him with a very serious look.

Bass saw the look she was giving him and said, "Hey, what the hell are you staring at me like that for? I said what I said, and that's that."

"No, it isn't," Roll said. "You, Bass, are going to stay here whether you like it or not! Dr. Light said we need your help, and if that means you have to fight side by side Zero, then that's what will happen! So, I don't want to hear any excuses from you, you understand me?"

Bass just gave Roll an angry look, though she was unaffected by it, then he stopped gritting his teeth, and said, "Fine."

Roll just smiled cutely, and said, "See? That wasn't so bad. Now, you take a tour of this place, and we'll find you a good room to stay in. In fact, I've recognized much of this place, so I'll be your tour guide"

"Whatever," said Bass.

Roll then walked away, with Bass following her out the lab to take a tour of the building.

Most of the Hunters were stunned by what Roll was able to do, especially X and the Light robots, except for Blues, who smiled and said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

"I'll say," X said.

"Well," Signas started to say. "I think we can end this gathering. Everyone is dismissed."

All of the Hunters began to leave the lab, though X was stopped by Dr. Light, who said, "Wait, Rock, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure," said X.

Alia then came up to X and said, "I'll wait for you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you soon," X replied.

They both gave each other a quick kiss, and then Alia left.

After that, X approached Dr. Light and said, "So, what is it, Dr. Light? If it about what happened that night between me and Alia, I..."

"It's not about that, Rock," said Dr. Light. "Besides, that's your life. You're the equivalent of a grown man, so I leave that to you. I wanted to talk to you about some new armor programs I created for you."

"Oh, okay," said X. "What have you got for me?"

Dr Light replied, "I created three new parts for each of the four main parts of your armor. I wanted to show you each one. Let's start with the head parts." Dr. Light then showed a helmet to X and said, "This first one is what I like to call the 'Quantum Helmet.' Activating its ability will create a field all around you that slows down time, though to the perspective of others, you're traveling really fast"

"Amazing," said X. "That could really come in handy."

"Thank you," said Dr. Light, who then put the image of the helmet away to show him another. "Now, this head part I call the 'Hercules Helmet.' Wearing this, it will allow you to focus your overall power, allowing you to do greater damage to enemies."

"Good," said X. "That'll make fighting quicker and more efficient for me."

"Indeed," Dr. Light replied, then he showed the final head part to X and said, "This final head part is probably my finest work. I like to call it the 'Controller Helmet.' It allows you to activate and control a non-functioning piece of machinery by allowing you to hack in. You can turn some Mechaniloids into allies with it."

"I'll definitely need to make use of that ability," X said.

Dr. Light nodded, then said, "Now, time to move on to the body armor parts." Dr. Light switched out for the image of a body armor, and said, "This first one I call the 'Magnet Armor.' It can be used to create a magnetic field that's mostly used for supportive purposes like attracting Metals, but can also be used as a weapon.

"Nice," said X.

Dr. Light then showed another body armor in place of the previous one, and said, "This body armor I call the 'Mirror Armor.' By using its energy field, you can take weaker energy attacks and reflect them back at enemies."

X said, "Will definitely be useful. What else have you got?"

Dr. Light showed the image of the last body armor and said, "This one I call the 'Drainer-Drone Armor.' The back of the armor has a drone that can be detached and sent to seek an enemy you make it target. That drone can then absorb the life energy from the enemy, and then give that energy to you to heal you."

X responded, "Nice work."

"Now, we move on to arm parts," said Dr. Light, who then showed an image of an arm part. "This one I call the 'Power Bracelets.' Instead of a traditional Buster shot, these allow you throw energy-charged punches. The more you charge them up, the shorter the range but the greater the power. These punches do more damage than a standard charged Buster shot."

"Risky, but should prove to be interesting," said X.

Dr. Light showed another arm part, and said, "This one I call the 'Diffusion Buster.' Charge up the attack to fire a scatter shot that can hit multiple targets."

"Makes crowds of enemies easier to deal with," said X.

Dr. Light showed him the last arm part, and said, "This one, I call the 'Sonic Buster.' By charging up the shot, the blast will literally break the sound barrier, do heavy damage to even the strongest of enemy framework."

"That sound pretty dangerous, but nonetheless, I will have to make use of it," said X.

"Finally, we come to leg parts," said Dr. Light as he then showed a pair of boots. "This first one I call the 'Super Dash Boots.' The acceleration system is enhanced, so you can do even longer dashes that before."

"Very good. That's should come in very handy," X said.

Dr. Light showed X another pair of boots, then said, "These I call the 'Shockwave Boots.' When you jump, you can activate the energy in the boots to produce a shockwave to hit you enemies."

"Another dangerous item, but it should prove handy," said X.

Dr. Light then showed him the final pair of boots and said, "And finally, these are your 'Slide Attack Boots.' Since you should remember how to slide, you can use these boots to create an attack field around you when you slide."

"Awesome," said X.

Dr. Light got rid of the image and asked X, "So, what do you think of about what I've shown you?"

"In order to see how they work," said X. "I'd like to test them out."

"Good idea," said Dr. Light with a smile. "Let's go get you equipped."

X walked with Dr. Light to the Power Chamber.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 32.


	32. Chapter 32: The Truth about Bass

**Chapter 32: The Truth about Bass**

The Chief Ambassador was sitting at the desk in his office, talking on the video phone with Ruby.

"So, my mistake has returned," asked the Chief Ambassador. "Heh, it matters not. A failure is a failure, that's all he ever was."

Ruby then asked, "Should I still keep an eye on him? He could join the Hunters if they convince him well enough, and would have one more powerful ally to stop you, master."

"At this point, it doesn't really matter," said the Chief Ambassador. "The only Hunters I'm interested in are X and Zero. X, because I want to break him, and Zero, because I want him to do the breaking. There's also Protoman, because he knows too much about me. Hopefully, he'll be finished off in time do him being more inferior to his brother. But... in the off chance the revolters don't succeed, Ruby... I want you to do anything you can kill him, and make it look like it was someone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master," Ruby replied.

The Chief Ambassador continued to talk, saying, "Until then, just keep a close eye on things, and inform me of the situation. Do you read me?"

"Like a great novel," Ruy replied.

"Good," said the Chief Ambassador. "That will be all."

Ruby then said, "Ruby, over and out." She then ended her transmission.

Vile, who was in the room, along with HIgh Max, said after chuckling, "Don't quote me on this, but I think you're starting to sound a little desperate. Does it remind you of the old days? Your old nemesis busting apart your toys, and you getting worried you'll have to do things yourself? To me, it sounds like you're afraid of him... just like you were more than a hundred years ago."

"You're one to talk, Vile," said High Max. "Your great hatred for that ancient robot makes you just as threatened by him. You're no different, yourself."

Vile turned to High Max and said, "Hey, I didn't waste time creating robots with dumbass names like Spring Man, Plant Man or Sheep Man just to kill one robot, and then finally create the ultimate robot just to have him end up becoming friends with the eney, then spend over nearly two centuries trying to make sure said ultimate robot can finish the job he was supposed to do." Vile then turns to look at the Chief Ambassador and says, "Isn't that right... Dr. Albert Wolfgang Wily?"

The Chief Ambassador just looked at Vile through the corner of his left eye while he stood up, and removed his mask and hood, revealing he was Dr. Wily.

"Are you quite finished yet," asked Wily.

"Tch, only if you want me to be," said Vile snarkingly.

Wily replied, "Good."

Afterwards, Wily vanished then appeared in front of Vile. Before Vile could say a word, Wily punched him in the stomach in the very hard, causing Vile to double over in pain.

Wily then walked past Vile towards his lab after saying, "Too bad when your only best weapon is words."

In the Maverick Hunter HQ training room. X was testing out all of the new armors, one at a time for each part of his body. He used the Quantum Helmet to slow all the enemy Mechaniloids around him, and used his Diffusion Buster to take them down while dashing around with his Super Dash Boots. He was also using the drone from his Drainer-Drone Armor to suck energy from the Mechaniloids.

Afterwards, he switched out his Diffusion Buster for his Sonic Buster, and fired a charged shot to destroy a row of enemies. As enemy fire was becoming heavier, he switched for the Mirror Armor to keep himself protected. Then he replaced his Quantum Helmet for the Hercules Helmet to do more damage, which he was able to do. Using that to his advantage, he ran towards a large Mechaniloid, while switching out for his Slide Attack Boots. As he did, he slid, creating a field of energy around him, which destroyed the Mechaniloid.

Dr. Light was watching X use all the new parts he gave him, and said to himself in thought, "No surprise he's already gotten use to the new parts. He was made to adapt very quickly when I created this body for him. Still, it saddens me to see him have to constantly put with these struggles just to obtain peace. I hope one day, the fighting can truly end of him. I never wanted him to fight in the first place, but... maybe this is how it has to be. But, if it continues to get worse, I wonder if he'll truly be ready to use Michael to do what may have to be done?"

X finished up by punching through a Mechaniloid with a charged punch through its reactor while equipped with the Power Bracelets. When he was done, X said, "Computer, end training sequence."

"Request acknowledged. Have a good day, Commander X," said the computer.

X then exited the training room. When he got up to the control room, he said to Dr. Light with a big smile, "These new parts are amazing! I'm really glad you made them, father. With them, and my other armors, I'll end the fighting sooner."

Dr. Light smiled and said, "That's good to hear, Rock. I certainly hope you'll be able to do so. In the meantime, I'll work on your other armors I've given you so you mix and match most of them, though of course other armors like your Falcon Armor, Gaea Armor, Blade Armor, Shadow Armor and Ultimate Armor will only work when all the proper parts for them are assembled. And you already know you must equip the proper parts to use the Golden Armor. Speaking of your Ultimate Armor, I'm doing some more work on it to make it more powerful and effective when using it. I think you'll like the results."

"Thanks, father," said X as he switched out for his Normal Armor. "Anyway, I'm getting hungry, so I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Very well," said Dr. Light. "I'll see you back in the lab if you come to find me."

"Of course," replied X. "See you around."

"See you later, X," said Dr. Light back to him.

X then left, and Dr. Light said to himself in thought with a solemn look, "Rock... I'm going to do my best to make sure you don't have to use Michael. I'll work my hardest to make sure of that."

As X got into the hallway, Alia came from around a corner and ran to X, wrapping her arms around him. X smiled about this and said, "Glad to run into you."

Alia looked up at X and smiled while saying, "Likewise."

"I'm off to get something to eat before we begin the next mission," X said. "You want to join me?"

"Do you even need to ask," replied Alia. "Of course, I want to."

After that, they walked off together while talking.

Meanwhile, Bass was in the cafeteria drinking a beer. He had his helmet off, revealing his platinum white hair that came down just below his shoulders and looked a little ratty.

"Zero..." said Bass to himself in thought. "Staying here with Mega Man is bad enough, but to share the same air as my 'brother?' I must be out of my mind!"

Roll then came to sit beside him with a tray of food and said as she noticed Bass wasn't eating anything, "What's the matter? Not hungry? Figured you would be after being sealed away for so long."

"Kind of lost my appetite a long time ago," said Bass. "I can't imagine you've managed to keep yours after what you all went through with that monster."

Roll then said, "Well, doesn't do any good to neglect yourself just because of something that happened a long time ago. I know you and Treble were close, and I know it's hard to forgive Zero. But... he's changed so much and he regrets what he did long ago. Besides, you two are brothers, aren't you? You are his older brother, so... try to look out for him, and help him if he does happen to goes back to being the Red Demon."

"Brothers," asked Bass. "Pheh, in all honesty, I was more like a mistake and he was the correction."

Roll asked, "What do you mean?"

Bass then gritted his teeth, and said, "What I mean is my creation was never meant to be. I was created on accident, or at least the type of energy I run on, called Bassnium, was. Wily told me, himself. He had been trying to create a robot similar to Mega Man, and accidentally created Bassnium purely by accident. You see, Wily had used Dr. Cossack for his research in energy fusion to create a powerful enough energy that would dwarf anything else, or at least that's what Wily told me. Bassnium was very powerful, but it wasn't what he wanted. Zero was the correction. He was made to utilize the true form of energy that Cossack was trying to make, and Wily succeeded in making."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bass," said Roll. "I never knew."

Bass just smirked and said, "Well, you never asked. Yeah, I was nothing more than a black sheep while Zero was Wily's precious masterpiece. And when I fought Zero... I never stood a chance against him. Not with how powerful he was back then. Fighting him was like fighting a god."

Roll didn't say anything for a minute, mostly because her mouth was full of food. Once she got it down, she said, "So... after I get done here, do you want to continue the tour?"

Bass just said, "I guess so."

After that, Bass finished off the last of his beer, then got up and started to walk away with his helmet after saying to Roll, "I'll wait outside for ya'."

Roll saw Bass leave, and then said in thought, "Bass... you may be hard to deal with and very arrogant, but... you're no mistake. You're a good person, I feel. I'll bring it out, one way or another."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 33.


	33. Chapter 33: Roll's Next Step

**Chapter 33: Roll's Next Step**

In the Central Command Center, the Maverick Hunters were planning their next move.

"I think we should go after Radiant Tulip, next," said X. "Right now, he and the revolters have control over the Wayland Foundation, which has been key in providing the Maverick Hunters with the latest in technology."

"Good idea," said Signas. "If they control the source of our tech, we'll be even more crippled than we are already. We need to take it back at all costs."

"All preparations should be complete," said Alia. "The vehicles are ready for take off."

Zero said, "Then let's take back the foundation, and drive those revolters out."

"Alright, Maverick Hunters," shouted X. "Let's move out!"

All of the Hunters went, "Roger!"

The Maverick Hunters then ran out of the Command Center to get to the hangar.

Roll and Bass saw the Maverick Hunters run around to get ready for their next mission.

Bass said with a smirk, "This is pathetic. Look at all these weaklings. I can't believe the world has come to this, letting fools like these guys try to save it."

"Oh, Bass, it seems you'll never learn about how important strength of character is," said Roll. "These people are fighting for a good cause, even if it is an uphill battle. That's what matters, Bass. How can you sneer at that?"

Bass replied, "When you say it's an uphill battle, that gives me good reason to sneer."

"Well, if you want to try seeing from their perspective," Roll said. "Why don't you join with them?"

"All this is is charity work," said Bass. "And I don't feel like doing charity work. I don't really give a damn what happens to the world. Sometimes, I think it deserves some of the bad things that happens to it. The only thing I want to do if I join is to test my strength and new weapons Dr. Cossack and Dr. Light gave me before sealing me away."

Roll just sighed and said, "I wonder when you're going to take the proverbial stick out of your butt, and realize there are more important things in this world than just you?"

"Maybe when you get the urge to do a little battle yourself, will I lighten up a bit," said Bass. "But don't count your blessings on that."

Roll looked at Bass surprised and asked, "Me? Fight?"

"Come on, Rolly," said Bass. "Don't tell me you haven't once got the urge to do battle alongside your siblings? To be out there, feeling the surge of combat as you fight your way through a horde of enemies? To feel the sensation of taking down someone who's trying to kill you? Don't tell me you've never desired that."

Roll just smirked as she looked away from Bass and said, "In your dreams."

Bass just chuckled and said, "You can't hide it from me, Roll. You may be a girl, but even females can feel that urge. I know you want to be out there with your brothers, knowing they're okay. You'd even like to be the one to save them on occasion, don't you? Oh yeah, you'd have to be really sticking to this status quo if you're going to let all of us men do all the fighting in your place while you just wait here like a good wench to rub our feet after a long, hard day. Don't tell me you wouldn't like to be in that position of getting your feet rubbed, wouldn't you?"

As Bass said all that, Roll put on a solemn look, and Bass saw her face. When he did, he just said, "Yeah, I thought so," before walking away.

Roll then said to herself in thought, "Bass is right. I really want to be out there with Rock and Blues, as well as Axl, and even Zero, just to prove that I'm more than a service robot. I mean, if Rock could convince Dr. Light to make him combat ready, why shouldn't I? In fact, I've asked for it before, but was denied. Thing is, though, times are different, and I should have my chance to prove myself to my family and the world."

Roll then put on a determined look and said, "That's it, time for this lady to bring home the bacon, as well. This place already has enough service Reploids to keep it tidy, so I should be able to get out there and do my part!"

Afterwards, some scenes play of Roll drawing what appear to be schematics for armor and weapons.

After a while of that, we're taken to the lab where Roll is talking with Auto, Douglas, Dr. Light and Iris.

"Eh, come again," asked a surprised looking Auto.

"You heard me," said Roll. "I want to be redesigned for combat, just like Rock was."

Dr. Light just sighed and said, "Roll, we've had the talk in the past; you know how I feel about converting Rock into a combat model, and to see you going into battle would really make me feel uneasy."

"But father, I want to do this," said Roll. "I even got some schematics here for the weapons and armor to use. Here, take a look."

Roll hands the schematics over to Auto, who looks at them with the others.

Roll continued to talk, saying, "I figured if anyone would be good to take after in terms of weaponry and abilities, it would be Axl. I figured Rock and Blues already take after one another enough, and Zero's fighting style is a little complex for my tastes, so Axl would be the most logical to fight as, despite my lack of a copy chip, but I figured an alternative ability to that."

"It seems legit," said Douglas. "Maybe we could make this work for her."

Auto added, "Yeah, could see this in action. It's definitely more reasonable than her past ideas, and believe me, you don't want to know about them."

"I don't care if it sounds reasonable," snapped Dr. Light. "I'm not converting her into a combat model. End of discussion."

"But, father," said Roll.

"End of discussion," Dr. Light said with a stronger tone as he turned to walk away.

Roll then put on a look of seriousness and said, "You know, I've become adept at mechanics myself, so if I wanted to, I'd just build this armor on my own."

Dr. Light stopped walking and looked down.

"I've learned a lot from watching for you a few years," Roll continued to say. "So I could just go over your head, and do this for myself. If you won't help me, I'll just have to show you what I'm really made of."

Everyone looked at Dr. Light, who then said after sighing, "You're just as stubborn as your brothers."

"Kind of takes one to know one," said Roll.

Dr. LIght turned back around to look at Roll with a solemn look and said, "Alright... we'll convert you. I don't like it, but... I also gave you the ability to choose you own path in life, just like what I did for Rock, so I shouldn't deny you of it. I'm sorry about that."

Roll just smiled and said, "That's okay, father. I understand you want peace to reign over this world, but sometimes, we have to fight to ensure peace will reign. You said that yourself, one time."

Dr. Light just smiled and said, "I did, didn't I?"

"Time to work some magic," said Douglas. "Dr. Light, just tell me what to do, and I'll get on it!"

"Very well," said Dr. Light. "Let's begin this. First, we'll need to put those schematics on the computer, and then..."

As Dr. Light continued to talk, several scenes play of the group working on the weapons and armor that Roll would be using for combat.

Meanwhile, the Hunters were setting up plans to break into the Wayland Foundation so they could drive the revolters out.

X, who was using his new parts consisting of the Diffusion Buster, Slide Attack Boots, Drainer Drone Armor and Controller Helmet, said, "Alright, all of you have the plan?"

"Yeah," said Zero. "You, Axl and I each take a team to capture each of the main sectors of the foundation."

Axl added, "And after that, the central building will be more vulnerable once we access to the computers and gear to overtake its main weapons and defenses."

"Good," replied X. "Let's split up and get into position."

"Roger," all of the Hunters said.

Meanwhile, in the central building of the Foundation, Radiant Tulip is in the central testing field, and is floating while in a yoga-style meditation position while his eyes are closed.

Just then, Tulip opens his eyes and says to the revolters that are also in the room with him, "Revolutionaries, the cosmos tells me the Maverick Hunters are here. Go... and give them a warm welcome."

"Right," said the revolters and they left to do what Radiant Tulip commanded.

After that, Radiant Tulip said in thought, "Let's how they handle someone of my spiritual enlightenment. I'll be waiting for you, Hunters."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 34.


	34. Chapter 34: Retaking the Foundation

**Chapter 34: Retaking the Foundation**

After making plans to enter and retake the Wayland Foundation, the Maverick Hunters arrived at the main gate. One of the lesser Hunters took a control device to hack into the security so she could open the gate, which she did.

"Good work, Megami," said X to the lesser Hunter, then he said to all of the Hunters, "Alright, let's move in! But, be cautious. The defenses I imagine are much tighter here."

"After what we did in Hawaii," said Zero. "I'd imagine they'd fortify themselves."

Blues then said, "At least we're sending messages to the other revolters at the other places, telling them we really mean business."

"Then, let's keep doing that," said X. "Alright, Hunters! Move in! Go, go, go!"

The Hunters then charged into the foundation. When they made it to the main plaza, they saw the revolters were already waiting there for them. As they encountered each other, a big firefight broke out between the two forces. The revolters were larger in number, but the experience of the Hunters greatly trumped that strength as the revolters were taking huge losses. Even the Mechaniloids that were on the side of the revolters were getting pummeled.

As the revolters' defenses were weakening, X said, "Alright, let's get our teams ready for the mission! Axl, you take your team to Sector A! Zero, take your team to Sector B! I'm going for Sector C! Once you've successfully retaken your sector, let the others know. After we free those sectors, we can make preparations for the next phase! Is everyone ready?"

"Ready," said all the Hunters.

X said, "Then, let's move!"

After that, the three teams made their way for their own sector. X took Blues, Galaxy Man, Fire Man, Cut Man, Concrete Man and some lesser Hunters with him. Zero had Ice Man, Jewel Man, Bomb Man, Splash Woman, Plug Man and some lesser Hunters. Axl brought with him Guts Man, Elec Man, Hornet Man, Tornado Man, Magma Man and the rest of the lesser Hunters.

X, Zero and Axl all had a lesser Hunter on their team use a device to hack into the terminal to open the way inside their respective sector. As they did, they were cautious, but they charged in as well.

On Axl's end, they managed to charge their way through the revolters while keeping injuries low. Several traps were activated to try and stop the Hunters, but it prove ineffective against their tactics.

When Axl's team made into the main lab of the Sector A, they all got into hiding positions to make sure the revolters wouldn't see them.

"What are they doing," said Hornet Man as he saw the revolters working on something. "It's looks like they're creating something."

Axl said, "I'll go take a look and see for myself."

Axl then turned himself into one of the revolters he copied the DNA of. He then said, "Alright, while I go down and see what's going on, I want you all to remain here. I'll keep my communicator on and I want you guys to listen. I'll send you a message when I need you all to make your move. Understood?"

The Hunters all nodded in unison, then Axl said, "Good. Let's try to make this quick, and stop their plan."

After that, Axl left for the lab to see what was happening.

As Axl made it over to what Hornet Man saw, he was able to get some info on what was going on.

"Finally," said one of the revolters. "the Neutron Wave Disruptor is complete! With this, we can use its power to cripple the Maverick Hunters at the heart."

"What can it do," asked Axl in disguise.

"I'm glad you asked that," said the revolter. "This weapon will produce a wave of energy that will cause internal damage to any Reploid hit by it on the molecular level. This basically makes a Reploid's energy generator explode from the inside out by increasing the flow of atoms within their energy supply at a rapid rate where it put pressure on the generator's threshold. Now we just need to test it, and I think the Maverick Hunters that came here will be perfect test subjects, wouldn't you all agree?"

The revolters all nodded, except for Axl, who sent a signal to the other Hunters to let them know it was time.

"That's the signal," said Magma Man. "Time to go to work!"

"And we'd better hurry," said Elec Man. "That weapon sounds like a nasty piece of work."

After that, the Hunter's made a charge for the lab, though a few stayed behind to snipe enemies from a distance.

After hearing the noises the Hunter's were making, one oft the revolters asked, "Hey, what's all that commotion?"

Just then, they saw Axl back up from them, and another revolter asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Axl said before reverting back to his true form, "I'm sorry to say this, but you guys aren't going to get one shot off with that weapon."

"It's Commander Axl of the Maverick Hunters," shouted a revolter.

"That's right," said Axl. "And we're shutting down that weapon once and for all."

Axl then got out his guns and fired at the weapon, destroying it before they could get a shot off.

"No," yelled a revolter. "Our weapon is destroyed! Get that Maverick Hunter, now!"

Before they could get a shot, a large object came flying at the revolters and crashed into several of them, though others managed to get out of the way.

"Don't worry," shouted Guts Man, as it was him who threw the object. "There's plenty more from where that came from!"

Other revolters tried to retaliate but were unable to after a combined assault from Tornado Man, Elec Man, Hornet Man and Magma Man.

After a quite a bit of fighting, and the revolters were subdued, Axl contacted X and Zero's teams and said, "Sector A has been taken care of. We're now searching the place for captives."

We're then taken to Sector C, where X's team has already subdued the revolters, even some caught by Mechaniloids that X activated and commanded through his Controller Helmet.

"Good work, Axl," said X. "My team is finished here. Zero, what about your team?"

We're taken to Sector B where Zero's team is successful and Zero replies, "Ditto. It turns out these revolters were planning on invading our HQ from the look at the satellite maps."

"Just as I thought," said X. "Looking at the Mechaniloids under construction here in Sector C, it appears they were planning something big."

"Luckily," said Axl. "We managed to stop it from happening, I hope."

X replied, "Yeah, but it's not over yet. We still need to free the main building of the Foundation. After we're done searching for captives, let's hack into the computers so we can shut down the security and make it our entering it easier."

"We're on it," said Zero.

"Same here," replied Axl.

After that, the Hunters went on to do their jobs.

Meanwhile, back in the Maverick Hunters' lab, Roll checked in to see how the progression of her weapons and armor were coming along.

"How's it going," Roll asked Douglas and Auto.

"Believe it or not," said Douglas. "We're almost finished. Though there was a lot to work with, the design you gave us was pretty simple, and we had Axl's schematics to help us even further. I'd dare say we're almost done."

"Want to see it for yourself," asked Auto.

Roll nodded and said, "Sure do."

After that, she took a look at the armor that would be hers to wear, which was colored pink and adorned with red crystal hearts on the chest, buckle, wrists and boots.

"Alright, you kept to the design I wanted," said Roll. "Though I'm going to be a fighter, I wanted it to have some girl flare to it to kind of scream 'girl power.' Hope I'll still be taken seriously, though."

Douglas added, "Well, that'll all depend on how well you do in combat. Hopefully, you've got some experience, but if you don't, we'll be sure to train you the best we can."

"I've watched my brothers in battle," Roll replied. "I should be able to pick up on things quickly."

Douglas continued to talk, saying, "Well, from what I learned, there's a big difference in watching people fight, and having the reflexes for it. I just hope you'll be able to pick up on them very quickly."

"Well," said Roll. "That's why I plan to train diligently. I'm going to prove myself that I'm made for this. If Rock could learn how to fight in the field of battle, there's no way I shouldn't be able to pick up on this myself."

Auto said, "To make it easier, we could also install you with several combat programs to give you a head start."

"Already ahead of you, Auto," said Roll. "But thanks. At least it's good to know you've been thinking about me."

"What," said a surprised Auto. "You've already installed yourself with combat programs?"

"You bet I did," said Roll. "Had to make sure I could keep up with all of these Hunters here. Anyway, I'll let you all get back to work."

After that, Roll left the lab.

"Definitely has her mind set on this, doesn't she," asked Douglas to Auto.

Auto replied, "That's just how she is when she has her mind set on something. Sometimes, I'm afraid it might get the best of her."

After that, Auto and Douglas continued to work on the armor and weapons for Roll.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 35.


	35. Chapter 35: Laser Show

**Chapter 35: Laser Show**

In the training room, Bass was fighting some training Mechaniloids while using his weapon he was given back then, the Bass Katana, which was a retractable blade that had glowing edge that could fling short energy burst slashes.

Bass charged full force while yelling as he as he sliced through the Mechaniloids one at a time. He then avoided the attack of a large Mechaniloid by jumping and flipping over the Mechaniloid, then he landed behind it with his back facing it and did a side backwards stab into the Mechaniloid's back.

Bass then looked behind him to see a bunch of flying Mechaniloids headed for him, so he held his katana back, then flinged it to release a burst slash to hit them all, and as it did, it destroyed them.

Suddenly, Bass looked up to see huge Mechaniloid diving for him. Bass just smiled a little, then in a flash, he jumped and cut the Mechaniloid several times faster than the eye could keep up with. When he was done, Bass landed in a very cool pose, and the Mechailoid fell to pieces.

Bass then stood up from his pose while looking stern-faced, which was his basic look. Just then, he heard some clapping and turned around to see it was being done by both Signas and Quake Minotaur.

"Bravo," said Signas. "That was a great show you put on."

Quake Minotaur added, "I agree. You've got potential, pal."

"Tch," replied Bass as he retracted his katana. "And let me guess? You want me join your little team, don'tcha'?

"You would be a part of something bigger than you ever imagined," Signas said. "And right now, with the way things are turning, we could definitely use more Hunters that have your talent. Escalation has been on the rise, and we've had nothing but trouble. But despite all of that, we continue to fight, because right now, it's the only way to eliminate the Mavericks and to bring peace to this world. You understand, don't you?"

Bass said, "Yeah, I understand. But, even with that said... I'd have to refuse, because I'm not looking for the world to benefit from my fighting ability or whatever. Shit, the world could burn for all I care. I just have one goal in mind, and that's to prove I'm the strongest there is. I may have been a mistake to my old man, but I still want to make my mark on this world that let's it know I'm true warrior."

Quake Minotaur smirked while crossing his arms, and said, "If you want the world to know about your skills, then I think you do care about the world."

Bass looked at Quake Minotaur and asked, "Are you trying to give me the double talk? It ain't gonna' work with me."

"I think he's right, though," said Signas. "At this point, you may claim you care about yourself, but wanting the world to notice your strength also shows you care about it. If no one was around tomorrow, who would you have to prove to?"

Bass just looked away and gritted his teeth as he knew Signas had a point.

"Join the Maverick Hunters," Signas continued. "Become a part of something that'll give you a new view on life and the world around you."

Bass stopped gritting his teeth, then said, "Well, one problem is that I'd probably end up taking orders from Mega Man, which already doesn't sit well with me. But... the even bigger problem is that I'd be joining forces with my so-called brother who destroyed Treble and almost destroyed me, and that's an even bigger issue. I know I should let the past just be the past, but I don't forgive and forget than easily. Even if Zero is different and I start to see Mega Man as a friend, my past will still always be there. That's the problem when you get sealed up for so long."

"Well," said Signas. "Just think about it, and we'll come back to you later when you make a final decision.

"Don't keep us waiting too long," said Quake Minotaur.

After that, Signas and Minotaur left.

"Me? A Maverick Hunter," Bass asked himself in thought. "It would be a great opportunity to get stronger and show off how powerful I've become, but... there's got to be some kind of deal if I'm to take part in it. Afterall, I won't do these kinds of things without some kind of price."

The scene then takes place in the main building of the Wayland Foundation where the Maverick Hunters have managed to break in, and start to take down the revolters that took over the building.

X fired a diffusion shot after charging his Buster to take care of multiple revolters, while Axl shot down a few flying Mechaniloids and Zero sliced through others. Blues threw his shield at some revolters, knocking them out. Guts Man made a charge through a row of revolters while Concrete Man, Fire Man, Magma Man, Ice Man, Splash Woman, Hornet Man, Tornado Man, Cut Man, Elec Man and Plug Man all covered him from the rear with their attacks.

"Alia," X said through his communicator. "How much further till we find their leader?"

"He's a few more feet below you, X," Alia responded. "Just keep following the path I've got for you and you should get there before you know it."

X replied, "Thanks, Alia."

As the Hunters continued to make it to where Radiant Tulip was, X used his Controller Helmet to take control of a giant Mechaniloid to clear a path that was blocked off by a group of revolters and Mechaniloids.

After going down enough feet, the Hunters soon found themselves in front of a large door.

"Is this it, Alia," asked X.

"If you took the path as I showed you, which you did," said Alia. "Then that should be it."

"Very well," responded X. "I think we're ready to go."

Alia then said, "Take care in there, X."

"Right," X said. "Alright, Hunters, the leader of this group of revolters should be behind this door. Let's go in, but be on guard. Everyone ready?"

The Hunters all nodded to X.

After that, they opened the doors to the room, which was a big test field. As they walked further in, they saw Radiant Tulip floating in the air in his yoga-style position, and his eyes closed.

After that, Radiant Tulip said, "Ah, you're here. Good." Radiant Tulip slowly opened his eyes, and continued to say, "I've been expecting you all, Maverick Hunters. I figured you'd try to counter our plans that we were making, and knew you'd succeed. Or have you?"

"What are you trying to say, Maverick," asked a forceful Zero.

Radiant Tulip replied, "I doubt you could understand if I explained everything in fine detail, so let me give you the short version; while we did hope to carry it out, this plan is merely a diversion. What my master has planned is far greater in scale that you could ever hope to imagine. His plans for the future have nothing but promise, and he's deemed the Maverick Hunters as unnecessary."

"Sounds like you're repeating the same thing Volcano Toad told us," said Blues. "If that's the case, and all of your buddies are going to say the same thing, I think we're not going to have many interesting conversations."

"And I think you'll never see the genius behind what my master wants to bring to this world," Tulip replied. "For that, you must be eliminated for your ignorance. I have seen the wonders through this through my understanding of the spirit. I have learned the sometimes the light can hide things that only the darkness can reveal. Both light and dark can blind people, but it can also show the truth. You all choose to be blind, and I will not tolerate it. Good-bye, Maverick Hunters."

"Maverick Hunters," shouted X. "Surround him and stand your ground!"

All of the Hunters took a spot and stayed there, waiting for Radiant Tulip's first move.

Radiant Tulip then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Stay your ground, guys," said Zero. "He's still here."

Just then, Tulip appeared over some lesser Hunters. Axl saw him appear and said, "There he is."

After that, most of the Hunters started to shoot at Radiant Tulip, but he disappeared again.

He reappeared up in the air and threw down some pods while saying, "Laser Flowers!" The pods bloomed into flowers, which then shot laser from their stems at the Hunters. Though most managed to avoid the attack, some Hunters got hit and took damage.

The Hunters didn't let this slow them down, though as they kept trying to pursue Radiant Tulip around the room to not be fooled by his constant teleporting.

Tulip then fired off some energy orbs that bounced around, which the Hunters did there best to avoid.

The fighting was getting fiercer as Radiant Tulip created a big flower that shot a huge laser which caught and severely damaged several lesser Hunters. Even the Light robots weren't fairing very well as Tulip was just too powerful and cunning.

The only ones that seemed to be doing the best were X, Zero, Axl and Blues, but even they were having a spot of trouble. X switched out for his Hercules Helmet, which made his attack do some more damage to Radiant Tulip, but only when he was able to hit and even then, the Dark Virus he had been infected with made him very durable.

"That's it," said Zero. "This guy is really pushing my buttons!"

"Let's try a different strategy," said X. "Let's listen for when he appears, and at the moment we strike."

Zero replied, "Let me make the first attack. I think it's time we used our new abilities we got from that toad."

The Hunters then remained still so they could hear when Radiant Tulip would appear. Just then, as he did, he made a distinct sound and the Hunters immediately went into action.

"He's mine," said Zero under his breath.

Just before Radiant Tulip could teleport again, Zero quickly dashed for Tulip and did his Inferno Dash that he gained from Volcano Toad, leaving a trail of fire that hit Tulip, thus burning him.

Radiant Tulip screamed in pain from the fire, unable to do anything but try and put the flames out.

"Looks like Zero found his weakness," said X. "Let's switch out for our fire weapons we just got."

X and Blues armed themselves with their Lava Meteor weapons, and Axl equipped the Magma Splasher, which was a large water gun-type weapon, but shot lava instead.

"Fire Man! Magma Man! If you two still have any fight in you, now your chance to help out," shouted X.

"We can still fight," said Fire Man.

After that, after Tulip got the flames put out, but before he could react to anything else, X, Axl, Blues, Fire Man and Magma Man all attacked him with their burning weapons, which caused extensive damage.

After a while, Radiant Tulip overcame the attacks as he then creates a large dome of energy around him that negates the projectiles.

"That's it," shouted an angry Radiant Tulip. "You've disturbed my inner peace, and I very much resent that! For this, I'll make sure none of you survive!"

After that, Radiant Tulip made his dome of energy grow bigger and bigger.

"At this rate, we'll be toast," yelled Axl.

"Not if I can help it," X replied.

After that, X switched out for his Power Bracelets and charged a punch to hit Tulip with. Then, he dashed out after Radiant Tulip with his punch charged, and it collided with Radiant Tulip's dome of energy. The two got into a massive struggle to overcome the other, and seemed even.

"Come on, Rock," said Blues in thought. "Everyone is counting on you."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 36.


	36. Chapter 36: Quid Pro Quo

**Chapter 36: Quid Pro Quo**

X continues to struggle to break through Radiant Tulip's dome of energy, though he manages to pierce his way through, little by little.

After watching enough, Tornado Man says, "That's it, I'm going to help him!"

Tornado Man then gets behind X from a distance and powers up his wrist turbines to create a massive tornado, which then makes contact with X's body, and pushes him through Tulip's energy dome. As Radiant Tulip sees X coming for him, he tries to increase the power of his dome, but the combined force of Tornado Man's tornado and X's charged punch with the Hercules Helmet's ability to back him up proves to be too much.

After that, X's fist flies through Tulip's stomach, mortally damaging him. Radiant Tulip's dome begins to die down, and it disappears.

Radiant Tulip makes gagging sounds of pain as he says, "N... not bad... but... my death is nothing. My... m... master's dream... will... come... true..."

And with that, Radiant Tulip died.

X removed his fist from Tulip's stomach and he stood tall, then said, "Well... even if your master's dream does come true, I'm still going to find some way to overcome it."

Zero said with a sigh of relief, "Finally. That took forever."

Just then, Alia communicates with X, asking, "X, are you okay? It seems like you were straining yourself for a while. Were you doing something risky, again?"

X smiles and replies, "Yeah, but it worked out, and I had help. I'm fine, Alia."

Alia just sighs and says, "We'll talk about this when you get back to HQ. But, I'm glad you're okay."

After that, Layer contacts Zero, asking, "What about you, Zero? Are you doing okay?"

"Never better, now that Maverick is out of commission" said Zero. "Why do ask? Were you also worried about me?"

"Uh," Layer said almost choking on her words. "Of course, I was. I worry about all of you guys. You always put your lives on the line, and well..."

Zero just chuckled and said, "Thanks, Layer. You cheer me up rather well."

"And you, Axl," asked Palette as she talked with him over his communicator.

"I'm all good," said Axl. "At least now we don't have to worry for our lives anymore until the next big battle."

"Anyway," said X. "We'd better help with the clean up, and then, we'll be on our way back."

"Alright," replied Alia. "We'll wait for your return. We're still having that talk, alright?"

"I understand," X answered. Alia then cut off contact with X, who then said, "Alright, let's get out of here. Any revolters that are still alive, let's bring them back with us as prisoners. We need to get some information out of them. Got it?"

The Hunters responded, "Got it."

After a while, the Hunters began to head back to HQ via the carriers, but with X riding on Rush while carrying Tango.

The Hunters got back to HQ, and X (back in his Normal Armor), Zero, Axl and Blues were walking down the hallway and talking. Just then, they saw Alia walking towards them.

"X," said Axl as he saw Alia first. "Your girlfriend, twelve o'clock."

X then said, "Hey, Alia! How are you?"

Just then, he saw Alia had a rather mad look on her face as she was increasing her walking speed.

"Uh, Alia," asked a nervous X.

Just then, as Alia came up to X, she slapped him across the face.

Zero, Axl and Blues were stunned by this, though not as much as X, who was silent for a moment, then turned to look at Alia and asked her, "What the hell was that for?"

"How could you take such a risk like that," asked Alia angrily. "You could have been killed, or put into permanent stasis lock!"

"Oh, right... the talk," said X. "Look, Alia, I know what I did was risky, but I had faith that the parts Dr. Light gave me would win out, and I had my friends with me. I knew that I'd come out on top. Besides, I've taken big risks before, and they paid off."

"That's not the point," yelled Alia as she then put her head on X's chest while beating it with her right fist. "We haven't been lovers for that long, and already, you almost threw your life away! Don't ever do that again! Stop trying to burden yourself, so much!"

X was just looking at her like he could think of nothing to say for a moment, but then he smiled gently and said, "You're right, Alia. I'm sorry. I won't do such a thing, again."

Alia just looked up at X with tears in her eyes, and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," X replied. "I'm sorry for worrying you. For worrying all of you. But, mostly you, Alia. I'm sorry."

Alia smiled through her tears and said, "Oh, X... you big, blue dummy."

After that, Alia took X by his head and kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her while kissing her back. Zero, Axl and Blues just smiled at seeing this.

After the two stopped kissing, Alia said, "By the way, Signas wants to meet you all in his office. He says he has something important to tell you."

"Well, if it's important, let's go see him," said X.

After that, the five began to walk to Signas' office. When they got there, they saw Bass was in the room, as well.

"Bass," X asked. "What are you doing here?"

Bass just grinned and Signas said, "He's the important news. Bass is going to be joining the Hunters."

"Really," asked Blues as he crossed his arms. "This will be interesting. And by interesting, I mean a recipe for disaster."

"Hey, Dr. Light says that my powers are probably going to be needed," said Bass. "That's coming from your own father, you know?"

"Which worries us even more," said X. "He must be desperate to end the fighting if he was willing to upgrade you and have you awake at this time."

"Don't worry," said Bass. "If you think there's a catch, you're right. I do have two favors to ask of you if I'm to be taking orders from you and be working with my 'brother.' One, I want my own team to command. And two, when this is all over, you and I, Mega Man, are going to duke it out and finally put to rest about the debate over which of us is the strongest."

"A debate you started long ago, Bass," replied X. "So, you make some steep requests. I'll have to think about it."

"Rock," asked Blues. "You're really considering having him join us?"

X replied, "Bass and I have worked together, before, Blues. I know it sounds like trouble, but... we could use his help."

"Somehow, when I'm around him," said Axl. "I smell trouble brewing."

"Good," said Bass. "Keep the feeling going. At least you know I'm being true to myself and others."

"Something you never could do back when we first met you," responded X.

"Yeah, and yet, you and your father were so naive to trust me," said Bass.

This just made X grit his teeth.

"Anyway," Signas said. "Bass will be joining us. I've cleared him already for it, and he's good to go."

Just then, Auto and Douglas walked in, with Auto looking somewhat worried.

As everyone turned to see them, X said, "Auto. Douglas. What's with you two? And why do you look so worried, Auto?"

Auto was silent for a moment, then said, "Another wants to join you in the battlefield."

"Who's that," asked Zero.

Douglas said, "She's coming, right now."

After that, the door opened again, and standing in the doorway was Roll, wearing her new armor.

"Hi," Roll said as she waved happily.

Zero, Axl, Alia and Signas all looked surprised, though not as much as X and Blues. Even Bass was very stunned as he said to himself in thought, "She... she didn't take me seriously... did she? She actually... wants to fight? I was just teasing her! Aw man, if she joins with us, no telling what problems we'll get into!"

"So, Rock, Blues, what do you two think? Do I look ready for battle or what," asked Roll happily as she put on poses to show off her armor.

X and Blues were just speechless.

Meanwhile, in Wily's office, High Max approached Wily, who was sitting at his desk, and said, "We've lost another one."

"I know," replied Wily. "But, in some ways, it's probably good that it happened. Besides, he's already given me what I really need for my master plan to rid ourselves of the Maverick Hunters."

"Still," High Max started to say. "We must slow them down even more, or they could catch up with you. Allow me to do just that."

"I guess you do have something of a point," said Wily. "But even then, they still wouldn't be able to stop what's happening with the world. Still, could prove entertaining to see how you handle them with your improved power. Very well, High Max. Go... and slow them down some."

"Yes, master," said High Max, and then he walked away.

Wily then grinned a sinister grin, and said to himself in thought, "It won't be much longer, and soon... soon... my dream will come true. I'm almost there."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 37.


	37. Chapter 37: The Puzzle

**Chapter 37: The Puzzle**

"Hey, you guys still haven't said anything yet," said a frustrated Roll, but then smiled cutely and said, "Am I too cute in my new look, that I've somehow made your minds go numb?"

"Our minds are numb, alright," said X. "Numb from trying to wonder what possessed you to do this."

Roll said, "I just decided I wanted to contribute something to this force since all of my family has some part to play in it, yet I don't. I don't want to be stuck cleaning and cooking all the time. I want to fight, as well."

"But, Roll," said Blues. "You do contribute something. You've always done great work in the lab in helping in the development of parts."

"Psh," said Roll. "Dr. Light and Auto can do that, as well, and with Douglas by their side now, they have enough lab help to go around."

"And we've got enough in the way of fighters," said X. "What makes you want to fight with us so badly?"

Roll then said, "So I don't have to leave everything up to you guys, as you're always going around and proving yourselves to the world, while I'm stuck here worrying about you two. Course, while I do really want this, it was Bass that convinced me to go forward with this."

Everyone then looked at Bass, with X and Blues giving him dirty looks.

"Hey, now, come on, Rolly," said Bass. "I wasn't being serious. I was just teasing you and wanting to see how you'd take it. I thought you'd... well, you'd..."

"I would what, Bass," asked Roll.

"You'd, uh..." Bass continued to stammer. "You'd stick to doing what you were made to do. I mean I thought you craved it, and knew it deep down, but I never thought you'd go this far."

Roll then said, "Well, I have now, and I plan to fight. I'm tired of either being the damsel in distress or father's personal maid. I'm going to be a Maverick Hunter. Besides, if my brother could take part in fighting Dr. Wily back when he had no combat experience and was never meant to fight, I can do it as well."

"Bass," said X. "We'll talk about this later." He then comes up to Roll along with Blues and says, "And we're having a talk, right now. Let's go, Roll."

Both X and Blues pushed Roll out the door of Signas' office.

"Is she really going to fight with us," Axl asked Zero.

Zero replied, "Not if X has anything to say about it."

Meanwhile, in the hallway, X and Blues were talking with Roll.

"Roll, do you have any idea how terrible these battles are, today," asked X. "We lose plenty of men out there, and I'm not going to lose you the same way I've lost them."

"But, I'll be different," said Roll. "I'll prove that I'm strong enough to come out of all this unscathed. Besides, I thought you'd be a little more lightened about fighting now that your memories from your former life returned."

X replied, "My memories help me to be more focused and remember what I fought for, but it doesn't mean I take fighting any less seriously."

"And besides," Blues started to say. "Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters. How can we properly protect you if you're going out there in the middle of a firefight and getting damaged?"

"Well, gee, that wasn't prejudice in the least," said Roll with her hands on her hips. "Besides, what about Splash Woman? She's our sister too, and you both let her fight with you."

X said to Blues while rubbing the back of his head, "Eh, she's got a point there."

"Yeah," Roll continued. "So, don't say I can't fight when she's out there doing her part to stop these revolts. Besides, as I said, if a maintenance robot like you, Rock, could just up and fight that time... why can't I?"

X and Blues were both lost for words.

"Got you both there, didn't I," asked Roll cutely. "So, will you let me fight now?"

X sighed and said, "Meet Quake Minotaur in the training room, and he'll give you some exercises to complete."

"Rock," asked Blues. "You sure about this?"

"We've already lost this argument," said X. "Roll's a Light, and she's as stubborn as we are."

"Family has to stick together," said Roll. "Anyway, I'll be off. I think I need to convince Duo to join us. I think I'll go find him first, and then we'll head off to the training room together. Oh, I can't wait, I'm going to be a Maverick Hunter! Yay!"

Roll then took off as happy as she could be.

"Rock," said Blues. "I really hope you know what you're doing. Besides, that Minotaur's training is rough, and I don't know if she can take it. I mean, I handled it without much problem, but her... she might crash her systems before it's over."

"Like I said, she a Light," replied X. "She's too stubborn to let anything like that keep her down."

"We'll see," said Blues. "Anyway, I need to be off. I'm still trying to figure out this whole puzzle surrounding the Chief Ambassador."

"Good luck with that," said X.

After that, Blues left.

The scene then switches to a room that Blues is in by himself as he's browsing on a computer.

"Now, let's see here," said Blues. "The Space Development program began around the late years of 21XX. 2194 to be exact, and it wasn't long after that when the head of the Jakob Project, Lumine turned Maverick. Though the Copy Chips were supposed to give Reploids complete immunity to all viruses, the danger of the Copy Chips was still present, due to the fact they all had Sigma's DNA on them. In fact, it was revealed that the data on the Copy Chips closely resembled Sigma. Yet, despite that danger, the Copy Chips were put back into production to continue space development. That order was given by the Chief Ambassador, himself. The Chief Ambassador also was responsible for the Eurasia and Nightmare incidents that took place in 2190. And both were related to Zero in some way. The Nightmare was a way to get Zero to become his true self, according to reports anyway. And the Nightmare was created from Zero's DNA."

Blues continued to browse some while looking up new pages.

Blues then said, "According to what Rock was told by those scientists, the substance that was found was a mixture of the Virus and Nightmare. And that the Copy Chips were a result of the same union, yet Axl's a prototype, so his couldn't give the complete same effect as the finished model. Well, the pieces fit together, but there's got to be some kind of catalyst to it all. Think we may look further into the past."

Blues then started to do some typing.

"Let's see," Blues continued to say. "The virus was created by Dr. Wily, and so was Zero. Both were created simultaneously, so it would make sense that Zero was made to made to make use of it's power. And it makes sense that the Nightmare would accept the Virus to become some new source of power. Yet, Wily is the only one who truly knows the secrets of the Virus and Zero. And both Sigma and Gate had help in those areas."

Blues was typing more and more fierce.

While doing that, Blues said, "And according to Rock, Sigma said he found a new partner that day during the Eurasia incident, a partner that knew and hated him. We all knew there was one guy that hated Rock so much, and would do anything to see him destroyed. And now... these incidents are occurring mostly because of Rock existing. In fact, it was said Sigma betrayed the Maverick Hunters, and convinced several other Hunters to become Mavericks... all because of the personality Rock displayed. Which means..."

Blues stopped typing all of a sudden.

"That's it," said Blues. "All the pieces fit together. The virus outbreak, Sigma going Maverick, the attempt to reawaken Zero, the Nightmare, the creation of the Copy Chips, the beginning of space development. And the Chief Ambassador was connected to it all, and Wily was the one who could truly accomplish such a thing due to his knowledge of the Virus and Zero, which means... he's back."

Blues went back to typing.

"I can't believe it," said Blues. "It was so simple. There's only one thing that psychopath would have on his mind: complete dominion over everything. Why didn't I see it before? I'm so stupid. All this time, he's been controlling everything, just so he can finally achieve what he wants most. Rock, I'm afraid your troubles have just begun. But... I can't reveal this to you just yet. This is just speculation, but it also makes sense. I need someone on the inside I can depend on to keep me on track of everything he's doing. But who could I use for that?"

Blues then starts to look at a list of Ambassadors, and looks at their profiles, until he comes to one of a female Ambassador.

"Ah, Ambassador Cynthia Kaygen," said Blues. "I can trust her. She's a progressive, but she has been weary of the Chief Ambassador's decisions. She's young. Youngest person to become ambassador, but she's against the inclusion of Sigma's DNA on the Copy Chip, and has fought back against a lot of the Chief Ambassador's decisions. She's perfect."

Blues then started to create a data disk, and after he did, he took it with him. After that, he walked out of the room with the disk hidden, and walked casually.

Blues said to himself in thought, "I've got to get out of here while I still can. The Maverick Hunter's aren't safe to be trusted with this data. There's probably spies all around here, working for 'him', and I know that Ruby is one of them. I just hope Beat can seal the deal and keep an eye out for her if she does anything suspicious. I'd better relieve him of that duty, though, before Ruby realizes she's being watched and decides to take action against him."

As Blues continued to walk, he didn't know that Ruby was waiting to strike him down from a corner in front of him, and with an energy dagger concealed under the 'uniform' she was wearing.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 38.


	38. Chapter 38: A Promise

**Chapter 38: A Promise**

As Ruby was ready to make her move on Blues, Axl came up from behind her and said, "Hey, Ruby."

"Oh no, bad timing," said Ruby in thought without looking at Axl as she gritted her teeth, then she turned to look at Axl with an innocent smile and said, "Hi, Axly Waxly, what are you doing here?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Axl. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Oh, I was thinking you were coming by and I was gonig to tackle hug you, like I tend to do," said Ruby still trying to be innocent.

"Yeah," Axl replied. "I like it when you do that. Always gets me in the mood."

Just then, Blues arrives, and sees Axl and Ruby talking and laughing, though he just eyes Ruby with a suspicious look.

Axl then notices Blues standing there, and says, "Hey, Blues, what are you up and about?"

"I'm... about to go out for a while," said Blues. "Tell Commander Signas I'll be out for a bit. Hopefully, you guys will be able to handle things on your end without my help."

"We'll be fine. We certainly learned from out misjudging of those Mavericks the first time we fought them," Axl replied. "But what are you going out for? Is it important?"

"Very," Blues said. "Unfortunately, it's need to know, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to be secretive with you guys again."

"Everybody seems to have their secrets, these days," said Axl. "Ah well, I won't bug you about it. At least you admitted it, so that's cool with me." Just then, he asked, "Hey, Ruby, want to go get some dinner with me? I'll make sure it's extra romantic. Just the two of us."

"Oh, sure thing, Axly Waxly," said Ruby.

Blues then said, "Why don't you go on ahead. I just want a little chat with Ruby, if that's okay?"

"Uh," Axl started to say with a surprised look.

"Don't worry, Axl," said Ruby. "It'll be brief. You go and get everything set up, and I'll meet you very shortly."

"Sure, said Axl, who was unsure about what was going on, but then, put on a happy face. "Don't take too long, you two."

After that, Axl left them alone. As he was out of sight, both Blues and Ruby stared at one another. Ruby's happy disposition changed to a more serious look while Blues continued to look at her the same as before.

"So... what were you really about to do," asked Blues.

"Care to find out," asked Ruby acting in a seductive tone.

"Actually, that was a rhetorical question," replied Blues. "I think I already know what you were going to do."

Blues then walked up to Ruby, then suddenly, he stuck his right hand up her "uniform" and pulled out an energy dagger. He then showed it to Ruby and said, "Now what if I was to bring you in and show this as evidence to Commander Signas?"

"Sticking your hand up a woman's dress? You're a naughty boy," said Ruby with a pretend seductive smile. Her smile then faded and she said, "You've got nothing on me. I've been in my line of work for a long time, and I'm hooked up with the right people. All I have to do is just tell them to do clean up, and before you know it, all such an incident would look like it another case of a child's cat being stuck up a tree."

"Hrmph," said Blues. "You're good, but your luck will run out soon. But if I were you, I'd be a lot more careful around me. I'm not a guy you want to screw around with, especially if you mean to do my brother, Rock, or any of his close friends harm. Same goes for the rest of my family you try to drag down the mud with you."

"You're not the first tough guy I've dealt with," said Ruby. "Most try that talk with me, but they soon realize that whether it be with brains or brawn... I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"Speaking of tough talk," said Blues. "You may think you've got it all figured out, but if you've been around as long as I have, you'd know you haven't learned jack shit. I've been around the block, so I know a few things you could only dream of learning. Anyway, I better be off." Blues then put the dagger in a hiding spot and he began to walk away.

"Very risky turning your back on me like that," said Ruby. "How do I'm not concealing another weapon."

Blues stopped walking and he said, "I know people like you. This was meant to be a quick job, and having any other weapons on you would just slow you down. Besides, you're still trying to keep up that disguise you've got going on, and I don't think the other nurses would take too well knowing you were carrying such toys with you."

After that, Blues continued to walk while waving to her and saying, "Ciao."

After that, Ruby said to herself in thought, "That guy is going to be serious trouble. I need to report this to my master, and let him know we might have a situation on our hands."

After Blues left, we're taken to the entrance to the training room where Roll and Duo walk out. Though Duo looks normal, Roll looks as if she's about to collapse.

"Man," Roll started to say. "That Minotaur guy is worse than any drill sergeant out there, though I honestly haven't known that many."

"He was pretty tough," said Duo. "But I know he means well."

Roll then replied, "Hey, I'm not saying he doesn't mean well. Just that he goes overboard a little too much."

"That's nothing compared to the training I had to go through on my home planet, Xandar," said Duo. "I could really tell you stories about that."

"Yeah, I'd like to hear them, some time," said Roll. "You've told us a little about your planet, but a little more detail over what your life was like there would be really nice."

Just then, they both see Layer walking towards them.

"Hey, it's Layer," said Roll before she waved to her. "Hey, Layer!"

Layer looked to see Roll, then smile and said, "Hey, Roll. How is it going?"

As Roll stopped waving, she just sighed and said, "Brutal, right now. I just undertook Quake Minotaur's training, and my body has never been so sore. Especially my butt."

Layer giggled and said, "Yeah, he tends to be 'full of steam.' Forgive the lame pun."

Roll just laughed and said, "That's okay."

"What are you doing around here, anyway," asked Duo.

"Oh, I was going to find Zero, and see if he would have dinner with me. I planned to, uh... ask him something," Layer replied while slightly blushing.

"Oooh," said Roll in a suggestive tone. "Want to get in the mood with him, don't you?"

"No," said Layer as her blushing got brighter. "I just... didn't want him to feel lonely, that's all."

Roll just laughed and said, "Wow, you're bad at hiding your feelings. I think just about everyone knows you love Zero, just like how Alia and my brother love each other."

Layer just went silent and said, "Well... back when we first met, it was just over how good-looking he was. I mean, X was a stud himself and Axl was charming, but Zero just drew me in. I guess it was his hair. But after I learned the pain he went through, my feelings for him grew stronger and stronger. Now I just want to prove my feelings to him, but now that his old girlfriend is back, I don't know if I can win him over. I don't know."

Duo then said, "Sounds like you've got a serious problem on your hands."

"Don't worry, Layer," said Roll. "We'll find him and set up a nice dinner between you two. That way, you can truly prove your feelings to Zero."

"Really," asked Layer. "You would do that for us, despite your history with him?"

"I think Zero's changed for the better," said Roll. "And from the grief he feels over what he did, I think he deserves a good woman in his life. I think you'll do just fine, Layer."

Layer didn't stop blushing, but she smiled and said, "Thank you, Roll. I think X is lucky to have such a good and caring sister like you."

Roll just puts on a big jovial smile and says, "He'd better be, because I'm the best there is."

"Let's go find Zero, then," said Duo

"Right," said Layer.

After that, the three of them walked off together to find Zero.

We're then taken back into Alia's room where Alia and X are naked, yet covered by the bed sheets and making out.

After a bit of heavy kissing, they stop to look into each others eyes with deep affection and warm, yet sexy smiles.

"I love you so much, Alia," said X. "Everything about you is so perfect, and I could lose myself in your embrace forever."

Alia replied, "I love you, too, X. I think I've loved you from the first day we met. Not only were you the most handsome Reploid I ever met, but you were also the most compassionate. While your looks did have a major part to play, I think I fell in love with you over how caring and feeling you were. You always had the biggest heart, and not only do I find that a good quality in a man, but I also find it rather sexy."

X just chuckled and said, "You're an amazing woman, Alia. If you're going to admit something, I'll admit it as well. Even though your beauty was eye-catching, I always admired how strong-willed you were. You always had such a great character, and it got my attention everytime I saw you. I mean, I'd want to be able to make love to you like nothing else, but it would feel meaningless if you were shallow. Always keep that character of yours, Alia. Never give anything but your best."

"For you, X," said Alia. "I'll always give you 100%. Whether it be on duty, or in bed."

Just as X was about to kiss her, she stopped him and said, "X, could I ask a favor of you?"

X then put on a curious look and said, "Sure, what is it?"

Alia then sat up while keeping her breasts covered with the sheets and said, "It may sound simple, but it might be difficult to keep."

X sat up with her, and said, "Tell me this favor, and I'll see what I can do."

Alia then said, "I want you to make me a promise."

"A promise," asked X.

Alia just nodded.

X then asked, "What promise would that be?"

Alia was silent for a moment, then said, "Live for me, X. Always live for me. Never sacrifice anything important to you, including your own life. You may sound like it doesn't matter, but we know it does. I can tell. If it didn't, you would desire me so much."

X knew she had a point as he didn't say anything before smiling, then saying, "It sounds tough... but I'll try not to disappoint you."

"Thank you, X," said Alia. "That's an honest enough answer. Now, you deserve a reward for your honesty."

Alia then came up to X, and started to kiss him on the neck, which was really turning on X as could be told by his face.

"Oh, Alia," said X before he brought her down to the bed and laid on top of her.

"You've just started something you're not going to be able to stop," said X with a animalistic look in his face.

"Go for it," said Alia with an equally predatory look in her eyes. "Give me everything you've got."

After that, X started to French kiss Alia for a long while.

We're then given a shot of X and Alia's armor, clothes and underwear as we then start to hear Alia moan out of pleasure.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 39.


	39. Chapter 39: Blossoming Love

**Chapter 39: Blossoming Love**

In the cafeteria, the place is just about empty, except for Zero and Layer, who are sitting opposite of each other at the same table. Zero had his helmet off and Layer didn't have her communication device on.

The lights of the cafeteria are dimmed just enough to set a romantic mood, but there's mostly awkward looks going on between the two Reploids as they can think of nothing to say.

Just then, Layer tries to break the silence by asking, "So, Zero... about that girl, Iris..." She then stops herself, and says in thought, "No, that's the wrong question to ask. Stupid Layer, you should know better."

"Iris, huh," asked Zero. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Um, forget I said anything," responded Layer in a hurry. "It was a dumb question, that's all. I shouldn't have brought it up"

Zero said, "No, that's okay. I'm willing to answer your question. Just tell me what you'd like to know about her?"

"Well, uh..." Layer started to say. "It seems you two were pretty close, seeing how much you miss her, so... did you two ever... date, or anything?"

Zero was a little bit torn by this question as he didn't want to answer since this was supposed to be a night between him and Layer, but at the same time, he knew he had to answer and honestly, so he said, "Yeah, we were definitely close."

"I see," Layer said still regretting the question she just asked, but decided to continue on and say, "Did you two ever date? It seemed like you and her were close enough for such a thing to happen."

"Well," Zero started to say. "We tried to, but... her brother tended to get in the way a lot. You know, the old Colonel of Repliforce? Yeah, he was always a pretty big pain in the ass, but it could never come between how Iris and I felt for one another. Plus, she always wanted her brother and I to never fight. Of course, it did, and... well... it led to me and Iris fighting, with her..."

"You don't have to say anything else, Zero," interrupted Layer. "I'm very sorry for bringing up such a question. It was wrong of me, and I apologize. I shouldn't dredge up painful memories that you've had to live with."

"It's okay, Layer," replied Zero. "I need to let go of the past, anyway, and remember that Iris and I can no longer be at this point. Right now, it's you and me, and we should make the most of that."

Layer smiled and said, "I agree. At least... on that last part."

Just then, Roll appeared in rolling in some food on a tray, which held a couple of pasta dishes, a basket of breadsticks, two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. She stopped when she got to Zero and Layer's table

"Greetings, everyone," said Roll in an enthusiastic tone. "Tonight, I thought a nice, Italian dinner would be great for a romantic date, excuse the rhyme. Anyway, we have a nice thing of seafood carbonara for both of you with some breadsticks on the side, and for drink, a nice Chardonnay."

Roll then handed the pasta dishes to Zero and Layer.

"Wow, Roll," said Layer as she was entranced by how great the dish looked. "This is amazing! It looks so delicious!"

Zero chimed in to say, "I agree, this looks really good. I bet it tastes even better."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Roll. "As one of the next Maverick Hunters to join you, I do hope to never lose my talent for making great food."

"Let us all hope so," replied Zero.

Roll just giggled as she then went to get the breadsticks for them. After that, she gave each Zero and Layer a wine glass, and poured them some Chardonnay before setting the bottle down on the table.

"Well... bon appetite, you two," said Roll. "I'll be back to check on how you're enjoying the food. Until then, I'll just leave the two of you be."

After that, Roll left as she pushed the rolling tray away with her.

"Well," Zero started to say. "Let's dig in."

Layer just nodded, and the two started to eat. After taking a few bites, Layer asked Zero, "So, how's the food to you?"

"Fantastic," replied Zero. "Probably one of the best pasta dishes I've ever had."

"I know," said Layer. "That Roll is so talented." Layer then put on a solemn look and said, "I hope I can be just as talented for you, Zero. I want to show I can do more for you than just being your navigator. I want to do so much for you, because... because I love you."

Zero stopped eating, and looked at Layer, who then saw him looking at her and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything like that. Please, forgive me, Zero."

"Layer," Zero said softly. "After this, do you want to skip dessert and go star-gazing with me on the balcony?"

Layer was just surprised by this as she could think of no reply.

"Just the two of us," asked Zero again.

Layer was still speechless for a moment, but then she smile and said, "Yes... I'd love that."

After that, the two smiled at one another for a while before they went back to eating.

The next morning, Alia was in the shower, cleaning herself off after a night of loving. Soon, before she knew it, X walked in the shower to join her as he came from behind and wrapped his arms around her chest, and started to kiss her on the side of her neck.

"Oh, X," said Alia. "You know the right spots."

X stopped for a while, "Well, truth be told, I have had experience. I learned by doing."

Alia then said, "Do you still think about your first girlfriend?"

X said, "Sometimes, but... I'm with you now. Jessica was just out of desire, like I said back then. I desire you more, but the true feelings I have for you are more than just about your body. I desire your personality and mind. I desire the kind of woman you are. The love I feel for you is more than I what I feel for you physically, though it definitely doesn't hurt. You're a woman I want to spend my life with. You're amazing woman, deep down, Alia, and that's a love that trumps pure lust."

Alia then turns around to look at X in the face while strumming her fingers on his chest, and says, "You're such a poetic guy, and I truly love you the same way you love me. Of course, a little lust never hurts now and then, and I want to prove it. I want to fufill your every desire. After you come back from your next mission, I'd like to do a little swimming with you in our pool area. I got this great Brazilian bikini that I'd love to wear for you."

"I'm loving the sound of that, already," said X. "Of course, thinking about it, we haven't been on a proper date yet. I was thinking one night, we'd get dressed up and go to some fancy restaurant. Once we got done there, we could go to the local hot springs and enjoy a soothing soak while we drink some nice, hot sake."

"Mmmm," said Alia. "Now you're playing to my desires. That really turns me on."

After that, X and Alia go to kissing as Alia rubs X's chest and X strokes his hand along the curve of Alia's butt. Alia laughs a little about what X just did, which gets his attention and smiles devilishly as he says, "Uh-oh, I think someone is ticklish."

"No," said Alia in a pretend panic. "What you did just felt good, that's all."

"Really," asked X with that same smile. "Why don't we see about that?"

After that, X starts to tickle Alia's butt, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, stop it," said Alia through her laughter. "I can't take much more of this! It feels good, but please, you're driving me crazy!"

X just kept tickling Alia. After a while, Alia just jumped and passionately started to kiss X. To respond, X stopped tickling Alia and he kissed her back. The two eventually ended up French kissing.

After that, we get shot of the closed door to the shower room as we hear Alia moan.

Meanwhile, in an air base that belonged to the Maverick Hunters, we hear some fighting going on as people are yelling and screaming.

Afterwards, we see a group of Hunters get beaten and tossed around like rag dolls from some unknown force until we see a pair of large boots.

"Pathetic," says a deep voice. After a while, we see the person the boots belong to is High Max.

High Max keeps barging in, and Hunters from back and forth, try to stop him, but are unable to as their weapons have no effect, whatsoever. High Max, however, easily overpowers the Hunters with his devestating attacks.

Eventually, High Max picks up a Hunter that's still conscious and tells him, "Send an S.O.S. to the Hunters. Let them know that High Max is here, and he wishes to challenge them."

The Hunter is just speechless out of fear.

"Do it, now," yelled High Max before he threw the Hunter across the room.

After that, the Hunter started to pick himself up as he yelled, "I'm on it!" He then ran to deliver the S.O.S.

High Max then said in thought, "Now, Hunters, let's so what you decide to do. One way or another, you will fall. My master wishes it, and I shall obey. Your end in near."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 40.


	40. Chapter 40: Voices

**Chapter 40: Voices**

During the morning, around the same time X and Alia are getting out of the shower and dressed, Bass is with Signas in the Central Command Center, observing his new team, who are all standing in line as ordered by Signas.

"So, this supposed to be my own team," asked Bass. "Sure picked an peculiar bunch to be serving under me, didn't you?"

Signas said, "Don't judge them based on what you see. They're some of the better Maverick Hunters we have, only losing out to X, Zero and Axl."

"If you say so," said Bass. "I should probably know their names, so I can get to know them better."

"Indeed," replied Signas, then he said to the Maverick Hunters in line, "When I call you names, you will step forward. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," shouted the Maverick Hunters.

Afterwards, as Signas called out a name, that particular Maverick Hunter stood forward. "Hot Shot... Bright Eyes... Samurai... Raven... Ironside... Cypher... Silver Heart... Moon Star... Borealis... and Valkyrie."

After the Maverick Hunters stood forward, Bass said, "Heh, memorable names, they are. I guess they'll all do. Thanks for the team, Commander."

Signas nodded, and said, "Command them well, and they'll serve you greatly."

"Don't you worry," replied Bass. "I'll put them all to good use. But being the guy I am, I will have high expectations of these guys."

"As any commander should," Signas said, then he turned back to the Hunters and said, "Follow Bass diligently and give him your best support, as would give any other commander. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir," said the Maverick Hunters.

"Bass," said Signas. "Give the final command. They're all yours, now."

"Sure thing," replied Bass, who then said to the Hunters, "You're all dismissed."

The Hunters saluted Bass, then they all left the line-up.

Just then, Palette says, "Commander Signas, I've got an incoming message!"

Signas asked, "What kind of message?"

"It appears to be an S.O.S.," said Palette. "It's coming from the West Air Base. I've already set the message to be recorded."

"Good thinking, Palette," said Signas. "Let's get all of the Hunters in here to give them the message."

"Right," replied Palette, who then got on the intercom to send a message to all of the Maverick Hunters. "Attention, all Maverick Hunters! Please report to the Central Command Center on the double! We've received an urgent message from our allies in the West Air Base! I repeat, all Maverick Hunters report to the Central Command Center on the double!"

After a while, all of the Maverick Hunters, except Blues, came in to the Command Center. As they did, X asked, "What's the problem, this time?"

"We've received an S.O.S.," said Signas. "Palette, play the message for us."

"Right," replied Palette, who then hit a few buttons until she pulled up a display video of a Reploid talking.

"Attention, Maverick Hunter HQ," said the Reploid. "This is Sergeant Magnus of the Maverick Hunter West Air Base! We're under attack by Mavericks! A huge Maverick came and invaded our air base with little to no trouble! He calls himself High Max, and he says he wishes to challenge all of you! Please, come quickly! I don't know what damage he will do if no one shows up to stop here! Please, hurry!"

After that, the message ends.

"High Max," said Zero. "I guess you were right, X. He is back."

"And it was only a matter of time before he made his move," replied X. "Let's get there, and stop him before he does any more damage to the air base. We've got enough trouble with these revolts going on, and no doubt, High Max is connected to it."

"I couldn't agree more," said Signas. "All Maverick Hunters! Move out and stop the enemy!"

"Roger," all of the Maverick Hunters went.

As the Maverick Hunters scrambled, X asked while he was running beside Zero and Axl, "Hey, have you guys seen Blues anywhere?"

"I did," said Axl. "He said he had something important to deal with, but he couldn't tell us. I guess something else having to deal with the government and all that."

"Well, it would be good to have his help, but I guess we can do this without him," said X.

"We've fought High Max before, X," said Zero. "We should be able to do this."

X replied, "I don't know. This time, it seems like he's more powerful. At least that's the impression I got from him when we encountered one another briefly before he rescued Vile from my attack."

"Guess we'll find out," said Axl. "I've never met the guy before, but I'll try to keep us a step ahead of him when we meet with him."

"We'll need to be," said X. "For all of our sakes, anyway."

The Hunters continued to run for the main hangar.

As all the Hunters made it in the Hangar, X said to all of the Hunters, "Alright, knowing this a challenge from High Max, we should be prepared for anything when we land, so don't let your guard down, do you all understand?"

"We do," said all of the Hunters in the room.

"Good," replied X. "Then let's move out!"

"Wait," came Roll's voice.

After that, her and Duo appeared. Then Roll said, "We're going to join you, since we had our training."

X just sighed and said, "You really sure about joining with us, Roll? We're going up against a very powerful enemy."

"I know that," said Roll. "That's why Duo's also coming along with us, so he can watch my back."

"Don't worry," Duo said. "I'll more than watch over your sister and make sure she's kept safe."

"I'd still rather you not come with us," X said. "But if you still want to, then fall in. We're about to leave here soon."

"Right," said Roll with a cute salute, then she joined the other Hunters.

"Zero, you carry the final command," said X.

"Gotcha," replied Zero. "Alright, Hunters! To the carriers, all of you!"

The Hunters then all boarded the carriers, except for X, who got on Rush in his jet form. X then switched his basic armor for his Sonic Buster, Hercules Helmet, Mirror Armor and Shockwave Boots. After that, Rush and the carriers took off for the West Air Base.

After a while, we're taken to one of the carriers where Axl, Zero and Light robots are riding, along with a few lesser Hunters.

Just then, Axl starts to hear a familiar voice say to him, "Axl... Axl..."

"Huh," said Axl, who then turned to Zero and asked him, "Did you call my name, Zero?"

Zero said, "No, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just... heard my name called," said Axl. "Must be hearing things."

Zero then smirked and said, "You're probably just nervous about meeting with High Max. Don't worry, I've got your back."

"Right," replied Axl.

As Axl turned to look away from Zero and at the ground, the voice called out to him again, saying, "Don't tell you've forgotten about me, Axl. I haven't forgotten about you."

"Who is that talking? I've heard that voice before, but who is it," Axl asked himself in thought.

The voice continued to talk as it said, "I've given you a great gift, Axl. I've shared part of myself with you. It's time to make use of it. Time to see the truth in just what you really are. The greatness I've allowed you to become a part of. Remember, AXl. Remember... I'm with you now. In fact... I'm now a part of you."

"That voice," said Axl. Suddenly, his eyes grew big as he suddenly recognized the voice as he said in thought. "That voice! Could it be? Is it... him?"

Just then, X's voice broke through the communicator on each of the carriers as he said, "Alright, Hunters, we're almost there! Everyone, get your weapons ready!"

"Don't worry, Axl," said the voice. "When you need my ability, I will help you. When you're in trouble, just ask for my assistance, and I'll lend it to you."

Axl was still mesmerized by the voice that was in his head, until Zero snapped him out of it, and said, "Come on, Axl. We need to focus. We're going to be there shortly."

"Oh... right," said Axl. "I'm ready for anything."

As everyone reached the Air Base, X jumped off of Rush, and landed on the ground. He then looked at High Max, who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"X," said High Max.

"High Max," said X.

Once the carriers landed behind X, the Hunters all came out and ran behind X, and were ready for battle.

"Why did you attack our base," asked X to High Max.

"Simple," replied High Max. "I wanted to challenge you all. I want to slow you down so the revolution can move even more forward without your interference."

"You certainly know a little thing about interference, you hypocrite," said Zero.

"Very well," said High Max. "Let's finish this. One way or another, the Maverick Hunters will cease to exist. Whether it be by my hand... or my master's."

"Let's do this," replied X, who then began to charge his Buster.

High Max then charged up a huge energy orb.

Then two then held out their attacks as they were ready to fire them.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 41.


	41. Chapter 41: Axl's Mysterious Power

**Chapter 41: Axl's Mysterious Power**

As X and High Max kept power-up their attacks and aiming them at each other, they eventually fired off their projectiles. The power of both attacks were strong enough to cancel each other out.

"Attack," shouted X.

The Hunters began an all out assault on High Max with most firing long-ranged weapons while a few brandished close-range weapons such as beam sabers to attack High Max with.

High Max created an energy field around himself and then made a charge for the Hunters rushing for him.

Most of the Hunters dodged out of the way, including Zero, but a few were caught by High Max's assault.

High Max then took notice of the Hunters firing at him, and he took to the sky, with Hunters still aiming for him. He then created two energy orbs in each of his hands. He then fired them towards the Hunters.

"Incoming," shouted X.

The Hunters dodged the energy orbs in time, though a few were caught by the blasts they gave off and thrown by it.

X charged up a shot and fired a Sonic Buster blast at High Max, who put up a force field to block the blow, though he still felt the force from it.

"He's gotten more powerful," said High Max in thought. "But it still doesn't compare to what I've achieved."

High Max then charges up energy into his fist and dives towards X, ready to grind him into the ground with a powered-up punch.

X barely dodges out of the way of High Max, causing him to smash the ground.

Bass, Zero, Samurai and Raven went together, thought not without Bass giving Zero a look before remembering to stay focused, to attack High Max while some lesser Hunters and the rest of Bass' team kept them covered with long range fire.

While he was distracted by the oncoming Hunters, he eventually got held in place by both Guts Man and Concrete Man as each of them grabbed one of High Max's arms.

"Do it now," Guts Man yelled to the oncoming Hunters.

After that, the four charging Hunters jumped up and were prepared to strike.

"Did you think I would allow it to be that easy," asked High Max in a low tone before creating a massive shockwave that sent them, as well as Guts Man and Concrete Man, flying.

The Hunters landed on their backs, and couldn't get up in time to counter attack as High Max was preparing something big to hit them with.

Just then, High Max felt some shots hit him from behind, which turned out to be from Axl.

"Come on, Tall, Dark and Stupid," yelled Axl to High Max. "Try attacking me."

"If you insist," replied High Max.

High Max then created a large, energy orb in his right hand after turning completely to face Axl, which he then fired and had separated into several smaller orbs that targeted and headed towards Axl.

Axl stopped firing long enough to dodge all of the orbs.

However, he wasn't prepared for High Max's next attack, which had him appear right in front of Axl, and gave him a giant punch to the stomach, which both hurt Axl greatly and sent him flying a great distance.

"Axl," yelled X as he saw Axl get sent flying.

After Axl landed, he was unconscious.

X was furious about this, and pulled his beam saber to attack High Max with.

High Max saw X rush for him, and started to fire several blasts at him, which got reflected back at him by X's Mirror Armor.

"So, that's how you want to play it," asked High Max in a low tone. "Fine. My master wants to see the Light family destroyed, anyway, and you'll make a nice starter."

High Max was ready for X, but just then, he was attacked in the back again, this time by a bolt of electricity. He turned to see the rest of the Light robots were coming to fight him.

Just then, X reached High Max and tired to slash at him. Though High Max's armor was very thick, X managed to land a few scrapes on him.

While that was happening, Eddie came to Zero and the other Hunters who got knocked away by High Max's shockwave, and dispensed some energy refills to them for them to regain their strength.

"Thanks, Eddie," said Zero as he was back in form and went to help X.

As High Max was dealing with X and the Light robots, he didn't see Zero make a dash for him to use his Shippuga technique until he reached and slashed him across his left boot.

Just as Hight Max was about to retaliate with a charged punch, but Zero quickly linked into a Rekkoha technique as he punched the ground and caused laser to fall from the sky forcing High Max to dodge.

As he did, he saw most of the Hunters were coming towards him, lead by X who was prepared to strike with his beam saber again.

"I guess that's enough toying around with all of you," said High Max.

He then charged a huge mass of energy into his right foot, which he then stomped on the ground to create a wave of energy that caused explosions to set off.

X and the Hunters froze in surprise and fear from seeing this before trying to dodge, though they were all caught in the blast, taking some injuries that ranged from person to person. X, Zero, Bass and his team, Duo, and the Light robots took minor injuries as they got out of the way in time, while others weren't so lucky.

"Damn, how did he get that powerful," asked Zero.

X replied, "I don't know, but this just became a lot more serious than it was before."

"I think it's time I put out everything I've got," said Duo, who then became a ball of energy and charged for High Max.

"No, Duo," yelled X.

Knowing what was coming, High Max just held out his right hand to catch Duo's attack which was a left-handed punch.

"Duo," High Max said. "My master told me about you. For a being not of this planet, you're not as skilled... or as smart as most would expect you to be."

Duo struggled to pierce through High Max's defenses, which proved to be ineffective as High Max then threw Duo up into the air.

As Duo was sent upward, High Max quickly appeared over him, and created an orb of energy, which he then slammed into Duo, send him into the ground.

"That's not going to be good," said Zero.

"Duo's powerful," said X. "But with what High Max is capable of, he never stood a chance."

When Duo hits the ground, the orb explodes violently. As the dust settles, Duo's badly damaged body is shown.

High Max then lands near Duo, and says, "Be grateful that you're still alive, fool."

Just then, High Max feels another person shoot him in the back. He turns around to see it was Roll, who was hiding and waiting for her chance.

"Leave him alone, you big bully," shouted Roll.

High Max then appears in front of her, which makes her stop shooting and freeze up with fear before she's grabbed by High Max and his large left hand wraps completely around her waist.

"Let me go," which Roll says and repeats over and over again in hopes High Max will listen.

Seeing this just made X angry as he held his Buster at High Max and says, "Do as my sister says, and let her go!"

"Huh, so you're another Light," asked High Max. "Actually, you will be the first one to perish. The others will soon follow, then the rest of the Maverick Hunters. You're nothing but guns working for the humans. It's time we showed you all just what you're really worth to this world that will reject you eventually."

High Max then held Roll out in front of X, and said, "Take your best shot, X. Can you hit me without killing your sister? Let's find out."

X just gritted his teeth and tried to focus his shot, but was too nervous about it.

"Damn him," said Zero. "That bastard would have to stoop that low."

"I can't believe I convinced Roll to involve herself in this mess," said Bass. "This all my fault. If we get out of this, Mega Man's really going to let me have it."

As High Max continued to goad X into firing at him, we get a close-up of Axl's face.

We then hear the voice that was in Axl's head say, "It's time, Axl. Use my power! It's the only way to save your friends! Use my power! Use it! USE IT!"

Just then, Axl eyes opened up but were glowing white. Axl then levitated off of the ground, and into the air.

He looked at High Max holding Roll, then gritted his teeth in anger before yelling in rage as he gave off enormous energy that soon everyone felt when they all saw Axl surround himself in a column of light.

When High Max saw this, he froze with fear and said in thought, "What... what's going on? Where did this power come from? It rivals even my own!"

"Axl," asked X in a shocked state.

All of the Hunters were speechless and unable to say anything when they saw Axl.

Axl continued to yell as his power grew more and more fierce, and are then given an up-close view of his angered appearance.

"Put her down, now," shouted Axl at High Max. "I'll destroy you!"

High Max was unable to do anything as he was too afraid.

"Have it your way," said Axl.

Axl then held out his hand and fired a giant blast of energy that did huge damage to High Max's left shoulder, which caused him to drop Roll, who fled away from High Max as fast as she could.

Axl then charged both of his hands and prepared for a big blast of energy. As he fired, High Max was sent flying away as far as the eye could see after High Max said, "No, this can't be happening!"

As High Max was out of sight, the column of energy around Axl began to fade and he collapsed to the ground unconscious again.

"Axl," said X, then he turned to the Hunters and said.

"How in the world," asked Zero.

The rest of the Hunters just stared on at Axl, still unable to say a word.

A close-up of Axl's face was shown.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 42.


	42. Chapter 42: Heaven's Door

**Chapter 42: Heaven's Door**

"X," said Alia as she contacted him via communicator. "Is everyone alright? What the hell happened?"

"We're alive, for now," replied X. "However, a good bit of us have been injured, and Axl... well, we're probably going to need the Lifesavers to check on him. He displayed some... 'interesting' ability when we were fighting High Max."

Alia replied, "Yeah, we were picking up a huge energy spike coming from Axl. What was it?"

"I don't know," X said. "But we're going to need to check on everyone to make sure we can get them back to being fully functional."

"And what about High Max," asked Alia.

"Gone," X said. "For now. Axl's attack sent him flying off, but I think we'll see him again. For now, let's just worry about getting everyone back to the HQ."

"Agreed," said Alia. "Hurry on back, so we can get everyone checked into the ward."

"We're on our way," said X, who then turned to the other Hunters said, "If any of you can still move and are still okay, load up the injured and others who can't move! The rest of us will check the Air Base for survivors in the Air Base and bring them back with us!"

"Yes, sir," said the Hunters, and they went to do their job.

Afterwards, X came up to Roll, who was looking a little downtrodden, and asked her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay," said Roll.

"You don't look it," said X before he put his hand on Roll's shoulder. "I understand what you're probably feeling. Believe me, when I became a Maverick Hunter, it wasn't easy for me, so don't let it get to you."

"I said I'm okay," snapped Roll.

"Hmmm, okay," said X as he removed his hand. "If you still want to talk about it, I'll be around."

X then left Roll to her thoughts as he went to go about his duty.

After the Hunters were done loading up the injured, the carriers took off for Hunter HQ.

Axl is then shown lying in a bed with his helmet off and machines hooked up to him.

Afterwards, a Lifesaver speaks, saying, "Technically, his brainwave patterns are reading normal, so far, but we can detect a small surge of energy pulsating from his core. We'll need to do further testing on him to make sure it isn't life threatening."

X, who's in his Normal Armor, says, "Well, I say this much, Axl certainly came in the clutch for us. Without him, who knows what High Max might have done to us."

"Even so," said the Lifesaver. "What you claimed he did should be outside of his abilities, even as a current generation Reploid. I doubt it's the virus, since his Copy Chip is supposed to make him immune, but I can still tell there's probably something else at work. This all might hint back to the strike he received from Lumine."

"Yeah," said X. "I've still wondered about that attack. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with what Axl is displaying in terms of abilities, right now."

"Indeed," replied the Lifesaver.

X then said, "Well, do tend to Axl, but don't forget the others. They all need help after what we went through with High Max."

"We're all on it," responded the Lifesaver.

"I'll check in later to see how things are going," said X. "Until then, do the best you can, Lifesaver."

"Will do, Commander," said the Lifesaver.

After that, X left the room.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Roll was in the room talking with Dr. Light and Auto.

"And that's how it all went," said Roll. "I choked. Standing before that High Max guy, I was powerless. I don't know if I'm cut out for this, and if Rock and the other Hunters didn't stand a chance against that robot... what chance do I have?"

Auto just put on a solemn look.

Dr. Light just said, "This is part of the reason I didn't want to convert you into a combat model. I know Rock had a time of it when I made him combat ready, but... with the way things are, I knew you'd run into this kind of trouble."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," Roll sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Light said. "I know you really wanted this badly, but sometimes the want is nothing compared to the actual skill needed."

"Don't worry about it, Roll," said Auto. "This is just a speed bump you've hit, and it happens. I've run into a few on my end, so don't take it too hard."

Roll replied, "Even so, I feel I let my brother and a lot of other people down."

Dr. Light and Auto continued to look at Roll, who then just looked at the ground.

"I wonder if I'll still be a Hunter after all of this," asked Roll.

Afterwards, X comes in to the lab, headed towards Dr. Light.

"Ah, Rock," said Dr. Light. "How are your friends doing?"

"Well, they're surviving for the most part," X replied. "As for Axl... I don't know how he got such power. I asked Lifesaver to look into it, but it might be something you have to deal with."

"I definitely will," said Dr. Light. "But, it does make me think we may need to unlock your potential very soon."

"My potential," asked X. "I thought the armor upgrades I got did that for me."

Dr. Light said, "Yes, and I thought... I hoped they would be all you needed."

X was silent for a moment, then asked, "Father, is there something you know about me that I should know?"

Dr. Light put on a solemn look just then, and said, "I... shouldn't have said anything."

"No," said X. "Father, if there's anything about me I don't know, I need to know it, then."

Dr. Light sighed, and said, "It's your control mechanism to Michael. Your heart was made to be that control mechanism. It's programmed through out your entire being."

Even Roll snapped out of her mood as she heard this.

"So... what you're trying to say is that... the control mechanism is what grants me power and life," replied X. "Pretty much making me into the control mechanism for Michael."

"That's correct," said Dr. Light. "Though Michael provides the complete power, your heart still holds great strength on its own. For that, I gave your heart a name. That name was 'Heaven's Door.'"

"I see," X said.

After that, X remembered the time he first fought Sigma, which was when he announced his betrayal of the Maverick Hunters.

"That surge of energy I felt that time, when I fought Sigma," X said. "That must have been Heaven's Door."

After that, Dr. Light just put on a thoughtful look.

"Father," X said. "I need you to allow me access to my full power. I need the power of Heaven's Door if I'm to stand a chance against our enemies this time."

Dr. Light said, "I agree, but there's a problem."

X just sighed and said, "I figured there would be a catch. I guess because Heaven's Door is my heart, I'll strain myself if I use it too much, right?"

"Figured it out, already," asked Dr. Light. "Yes. Which is why I hoped that we'd never have to rely on that power."

"Great," said X in a curt tone. "I make a promise to Alia that I would live for her, and now, I may have to use a power that could cost me my life."

Dr. Light then said with a heavy sigh, "Yet another burden I've placed upon you, Rock. I'm so sorry."

"Well, I'm used to it, by now," X said. "Let me get back to you on it. Hopefully, you're getting those new upgrades ready."

"I'm trying," said Dr. Light. "But it's taking a while, and on top of it, I'm still trying to power up your Ultimate Armor to be more effective."

X then said, "Well, whatever you can do, just do the best you can. And by definition, I hope it'll allow us to win."

"We'll make sure you do," said Dr. Light, then he turned to Auto and said, "Let's go. We have more work to do."

"Right," Auto replied.

After that, Dr. Light and Auto walked off.

Just then, Roll looked at X, and said, "Hey, Rock?"

"Yeah, what is it, Roll," X asked as he looked at her.

Roll answered, "Can we talk for a bit? I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, but... I'm willing to talk now."

X smiled a little and said, "This is about your performance today, right?"

Roll just nodded.

"Very well, then," said X. "Let's walk together and talk about it."

Roll smiled before she got up and walked with X out of the lab to talk about her problems.

Meanwhile, a female Ambassador was waiting in the park that was a few blocks from the Parliament Building.

Just then, a voice called out to her saying, "Ambassador Cynthia Kaygen, I presume?"

Kaygen looked to the side of her to see Blues coming towards her. She then stood up and asked, "Are you the one who wanted to meet me?"

"I am," said Blues. "But we have to keep this discreet. I'm not safe here, or anywhere, but I have friends to back me up. Right now, the Chief Ambassador has a price on my head."

"If that's the case," Kaygen replied. "I'm not sure I can trust you."

"I know," Blues said. "I don't trust government officials on my end. But at this point, we're both running out of choices on who to trust, and from you background, you seem to be my best choice."

Kaygen was silent for a moment before saying, "Do you have it with you?"

Blues pulled out his data disk and said, "Here it is. It's just speculation, but if I'm right... the Chief Ambassador is someone you really need to be careful of."

Kaygen took the disk from Blues and said, "Thank you, whoever you are. I will check it out. I just hope what's on here doesn't come true."

Kaygen bowed to Blues, then turned and walked away.

After a while, Blues said, "Me too, Ambassador. Me too."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 43.


	43. Chapter 43: At the Pool

**Chapter 43: At the Pool**

X and Roll are walking down the hallway, talking to one another.

"So you see, Roll," X said. "I've made my share of mistakes, and have had my down moments, but it comes with the job."

"I know that," said Roll. "I know it was difficult for you, but still, I don't know if I'm truly ready."

X walked in front of Roll and grabbed her by the shoulders as he said, "Listen to me, Roll. You will be ready. You just need to push yourself. You can rely on others to nudge you along, but only you can push yourself to meet your goals. Do you understand me?"

Roll then smiled and said, "Yeah, I do. Thank you, Rock."

X then said, "I may not have wanted you to fight, but you're a Light. And because of that, I know you'll pull through for everyone. Lights are too stubborn to give up. You should know that."

Roll giggled and said, "Yeah, I know. Anyway, thanks for the talk, brother." She then stands up to kiss X on the cheek.

"Anytime," X said. "I'll always be there for you if you need me."

"I know that, as well," said Roll. She then started to walk off right after saying, "See you around, Rock."

X simply waved to her.

Afterwards, X's communicator buzzed, and he saw it was Alia.

X then said to Alia, "Hey, what's going on, babe?"

"Well, you seem to be in a pretty good mood, despite what happened today," said Alia.

X replied, "Well, I guess we technically won, thanks to Axl, although I'd call it a hollow victory. We still got beat pretty badly."

"Well, I think I know of something that soothe your aching body," said Alia.

"Oh really," asked X. "And what would that be?"

Alia paused for a minute, then said, "Come to the pool."

"What," asked a surprised X.

"You heard me," Alia replied. "I'll be wearing that bikini."

"Alia," said X as he rubbed his eyes. "As much as I'd love to see you in a swimsuit right now, we just got the living tar beat out of us, today. I don't think it would be appropriate, especially with how many of our men are in the ward, especially Duo. And Axl hasn't even woken up, yet."

"Well, I'm offering something to you that might help soothe that beating you got," Alia replied. "Besides, you said it yourself that you guys won the battle, so this is a reward."

"Yeah, one that Axl deserves," said X. "Besides, I also said it was a hollow victory."

Alia then said, "Well, then, think of this as... motivation to work harder."

X just chuckled before saying, "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Just... just come to the pool, okay," asked Alia kindly. "Zero and Layer are going to be there, and besides I..."

"You, what," asked X.

Alia said, "I'll tell you when you get here. Alia, over and out."

As Alia signed off, X just sighed and said, "It doesn't feel right not having Axl around... and I promised to check on him. But, I don't want to disappoint Alia, either. She must have her reasons to get me to come besides just wanting to see me half-naked and wet, and getting me to see her that way, as well. But, I guess I could use this to clear my mind and just relax. I know, I can check in via video phone, duh. Guess I'm going to the pool, after all."

After that, X walked down the hall to reach his room.

A while later, X came into the pool area wearing only a pair of silver and blue swim trunks. He saw the place had a good few people around the pool.

Just then, he heard Alia's voice call to him as she said, "Glad to see you made it."

"Yeah, though I'm still not..." X started to say before he turned around to see Alia, after which he then said, "Wow."

Alia was wearing a string bikini that was designed to look like an American flag. The left cup of her top had the red and white stripes going horizontal while the right cup was blue with white stars. Her front had red and white stripes going vertical. The straps of her top went and tied around the back of her neck while the back of it tied together as well, and the sides of the bottoms also tied together. The front of the bottoms was kind of scrunched to give it an extra sexy look.

"So, what do you think," asked Alia as she spun around for X.

As Alia spun around, he saw the back of her bottoms were blue with white stars and was also scrunched a little. From the way the back looked, it was definitely Brazilian in style.

X smiled and said, "Fantastic, as always. You look especially good wearing that. Definitely showing your patriotism, I'll say."

Alia just giggled and said, "Thanks. You don't look so bad, yourself."

"So," X started to say. "You want to go for that swim?"

Alia just walked over to X seductively, then took the towel from his shoulder and tossed it on to one of the chairs, then said, "You bet."

After that, Alia took X by the hand and ran with him towards the pool. Knowing what Alia was about to do, he prepared, and the two of them jumped into the deep end together.

After crashing into the water, they both came up and Alia was laughing. This even put a smile on X's face.

After Alia was done laughing, she said, "So, ready to swim? I'll bet you can't catch me."

"Oh ho, is that a challenge I hear," said X with a raised eyebrow.

"You know it," said Alia with a seductive smile, then she turned around and said, "On your mark, get set, and... GO!"

Alia then started to swim away from X.

Before X started to swim after her, he said, "Mmm, I love how her butt comes up above the water as she goes down into it."

The swimming lasted a while as they maneuvered around people who were also in the water.

Eventually, X caught up with Alia in the shallow end, and grabbed her.

As the two came up above the water, Alia was laughing and said, "Alright, you got me."

After that, X let go of Alia and she swam over parallel to X, then turned to face him so they could look into each others eyes, though X had his attention caught by the droplets of water trickling down the inside of her cleavage.

Alia put on a curious look, but then X was looking at her breasts when she looked down, then looked back up with her face being flushed.

X chuckled when he saw Alia blushing and said, "Sorry, but too hard to not notice with how perfect you are."

"I guess not," Alia giggled. "Hey, I'm a little bushed. We swam for a while, so why don't we go sit down, and get some refreshments afterwards?"

"Sounds good to me," said X

Afterwards, both got out of the pool on the shallow end.

As they walked together, they saw Zero was lying down in a beach chair. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a red, Oriental dragon on the right leg, and some sunglasses. His hair was undone out of its ponytail.

"Hey, Zero," X said.

Zero woke up and said, "Hey to you, too, X. Glad to see you could make it."

Zero then stood up and took his shades off, then said, "I knew I'd see you here soon enough, especially with what Alia's wearing, right now. I know a few guys tried to make passes at her."

Alia just blushed.

"Well, at least I'm the only guy who sees her in lingerie," X said.

Alia just blushed harder and Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Eh," X said rubbing the back of his head. "Forget I said that."

Zero just chuckled.

Suddenly, Layer's voice came from behind Zero as she said, "Zero, honey."

They all turned to see Layer coming up with two tropical drinks, one in each hand. Layer was wearing a dark purple one-piece that had only shoulder strap on the right side, and exposed her from her stomach to lower back on the right side.

"I got the drinks for us," Layer said while giving Zero one.

"Oh thanks, babe," said Zero.

"Honey? Babe," X asked. "Wait, wait, are you two actually... dating now?"

"Sure are," said Zero after sipping some of his drink. "It's kind of all thanks to your sister, really."

"It sure is," chimed Layer. "She helped us to really hit it off."

"Well," X said. "I'll have to thank her for that. Of course, you two... haven't already... have you?"

Layer blushed brightly.

"Uh, not yet," Zero said with a nervous chuckle. "Layer's a little shy for that, but... I hope we'll break that barrier soon."

Zero and Layer smiled at one another before giving each other a kiss on the lips.

"Well," Alia said. "We wish you both the best of luck."

"We certainly do," said X as he wrapped his arm around Alia from behind.

Zero then said, "We'd say the same for you two, but looks like you've already got everything worked out."

X chuckled and Alia giggled as the two looked into each others eyes and kissed.

"Anyway," X said after kissing Alia and looking back at Zero. "We'll let you guys be alone here. We're going to have our own alone time."

"Alright, you kids behave, now," said Zero.

"Same goes for you two," said X.

After that, Alia and X walked away from Layer and Zero.

As X got to the beach chair with his towel on it, he knocked the towel off, then laid down on his back on the chair, then Alia came on top of him while wrapping her arms around X's neck and he wrapped his arms around Alia's back just above her butt. After that, the two started to kiss passionately.

After a while of kissing, Alia then asked, "I guess you want to know why I really asked you to come to the pool with me?"

"Well, I figured you had a real reason other than for us to see each other in swimsuits," replied X. "What was the real reason?"

"It's because," Alia started to say. "I thought I'd never get to be with you again. After hearing what happened in that fight you all had with High Max, I realized I wanted each moment to be special between us, because... while I know I made you promise to live for me... it's never know when those moments will be our last, so... I want us to make moments that we can treasure always."

X smiled and said, "Alia... every moment I spend with you is one I'll treasure. You're just that special of a person. There's never going to be a moment between us I'll never hold onto."

Alia smiled then said, "Thank you, X. Thank you for being understanding."

"Of course," said X as his smile faded. "If you're going to be honest, I may as well be honest about something, myself."

"What's that," asked Alia. "And why so serious about it?"

"Because," X said. "It is serious, and you may not like it, especially since it may collide with the promise I made to you."

Alia then sat up and X did as well.

"I'm listening," Alia said.

"You see, you know I hold the control mechanism to Michael, right," asked X.

Alia nodded.

"Well," X started to say. "Turns out my very heart IS the control mechanism. And because it is, if I can tap into it, it'll provide me greater power than before. My father calls it 'Heaven's Door.'"

"And this is bad because..." Alia asked.

X then continued to say, "If I use it, my life will be chiseled away. I could die."

"I see," said Alia. "And I'm guessing we're coming to a point you may need to use it?"

X just said, "But... if it means breaking my promise, then I'm never going to use that power. I want to keep my word, and live for you. But if I don't use it... our enemies may wind up destroying us, anyway. I don't know what to do."

X just then looked down and closed his eyes.

Alia then smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you told me."

X looked up at Alia, surprised she wasn't mad or crying.

"X," Alia said. "You're such a good man. I know you'll use this power wisely, and make sure it doesn't overcome you. I know you won't let it."

X just smiled and said, "Thanks, Alia. Thanks for not taking it so hard."

"It's your power, X," Alia said. "But be sure to stay alive, okay? That's all that matters to me. Besides, you have so many burdens placed upon you that weren't your choices to make, so no reason I can be upset about something that you had no control over."

"Thanks again, Alia," said X.

"But," Alia said. "Because you were so good about telling me... I feel you deserve a special reward."

"Ooh," said X suggestively. "What could that be?"

"Here's part of it," said Alia as she pushed X back down gently so she lay on top of him, then she started to French kiss him.

After kissing, X asked, "What's the other part?"

Alia said seductively, "Come back here later around midnight, and I'll be wearing a thong bikini for you."

"Wow," said X under his breath. "You're just so amazing, Alia. It's no wonder I love you so much."

Alia just giggled and the two went back to kissing one another.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 44.


	44. Chapter 44: A Sexy Reward

**Chapter 44: A Sexy Reward**

Taking place in the pool area of the HQ, X went over to a video phone to contact the ward.

As he did, a Lifesaver answered, saying, "Hello, Commander X, what can I do for you?"

"I was just checking in to see if Axl was doing well," replied X.

"He's still stable, but also remain unconscious," said the Lifesaver. "Thankfully, he has shown brain activity, so we know he's okay. We're still investigating the source of that power he showed. So far, though, we've found nothing that deems a necessary concern."

"I see," said X. "Well, keep around the clock observation of him. Make sure he's kept safe until he wakes up."

"Yes, Commander. Will do," replied the Lifesaver.

X then broke contact.

X just sighed as he knew there was nothing he could do right now.

Just then, Alia came up from behind X as she wrapped arms around his stomach, then proceeded to kiss the side of his neck.

"Thanks, Alia," said X with a smile. "I really need that."

Alia stopped kissing and said, "I'm worried about him, too. But, he's a tough one, so I know he'll be okay."

"Yeah," X replied. "He is one of the toughest, if not mostly for his tenaciousness."

The sky was turning a combination of pink and orange as evening was setting in.

Alia took a look at the sky and said, "It won't be long before it's midnight. I'll go make the reservations right now, so we can have this place to ourselves at midnight."

"And for you to get changed, as well," X said with a suggestive smile.

"I want you to change into something... smaller, as well," said Alia also with a suggestive smile.

X chuckled and said, "Sounds like you want some part of this reward, yourself."

"Well," said Alia. "When you look at it, we both benefit. Like I said last time, you can't spell sex without X."

X chuckled again, and said, "Well, you go and make those reservations, and we'll meet at midnight."

"You betcha," said Alia as she then turned around and said, "See you around."

Alia then walked away in a sexy manner as she swayed her hips some. Not only did this look hot to X, who was staring at Alia's butt as she walked away, but also foreshadowed what was to come as he knew what she was going to be wearing.

"Wow," said X. "I never thought I'd feel such a way, again... and even stronger. I love her for more than just her body, but damn... what a body. I really am a lucky guy."

We then get a shot of the pool area as it slowly shifts from evening to night time.

Alia comes in wearing a bathrobe which is synched up tightly.

Just then, she hears X voice behind her as he says, "Looks like I'm not the only one who had a similar idea."

Alia looks to see X also in a bathrobe, and she just smiles cutely at him.

"I'm glad you came," said Alia in a seductive tone.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said X.

"Well, shall we remove our robes," asked Alia.

"Ladies first," answered X.

Alia undid her robe and opened it up to reveal her wearing a bikini that looked similar in design, but were colored a combination of pink, purple and blue that seemed to melt together, and with baby blue trim. Also, the bottoms weren't scrunched in the front. Alia then faced her back towards X, and slid the robe to reveal the back, which revealed the bottoms were, in fact, a thong.

X got a smile from seeing Alia in her new sexy bikini, especially when she shook her butt to really get X's attention, then squeezed her butt cheeks with her hands.

After that, Alia faced X, and said, "Now that I've showed you mine, show me yours."

"Very well," said X, who then opened up his robe to reveal he was wearing a zebra-print speedo. As he threw his robe down, he said, "So, what do you think?"

Alia was just speechless as she never saw X wearing something so small, and she said, "Oh my gosh, and I came here to get YOU fired up. I think what you're wearing is having more of an affect on me."

"Well, I just have experience," said X boldly. "But don't worry, with you wearing that swimsuit, it's showing more than enough ways to have fun with you."

"Oh really," asked Alia as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, for starters," said X. "Seeing you in those bottoms, it's going to make tickling your butt so much more fun."

"Well, then," Alia said before she turned around and showed her butt to X and started to shake it from side to side. "Come and get me."

Alia then ran and jumped in the pool on the deep end, and X said, "Oh, you'd better swim fast, because my hands are itching to tickle you."

X then jumped in after her.

Once in the pool, X started to swim after Alia.

After a long enough period of swimming, X caught up to Alia and grabbed her butt. Then he started to tickle her bottom. Alia came out from the water laughing about what X was doing.

"Okay, you can stop it now," Alia shouted through her laughter. "I can't take much more!"

After a while of tickling, X stopped and let Alia go. Alia walked some distance as the two were in the shallow end. Then she looked at X with a devious look, and then splashed him.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be, then," said X before he splashed Alia back.

After that, the two got into a splash fight that lasted a long while.

Once they were done, X then picked up Alia in his arms damsel-style and brought her over to one of the chairs.

As X put Alia down on her feet, he laid down in the chair and Alia got on top of him so she could kiss him heavily as she put her hands on X's chest, and he kissed her back. After the two got done kissing each other on the lips, Alia started to work on X's neck as he kissed and breathed on it.

"Oh, wow," said X. "You are so amazing, Alia. I know I said that a hundred times, but I mean it a hundred times. You are the greatest thing to happen to my life ever."

As Alia looked into X's eyes and he looked back into hers, X brought his hand up to run it down Alia's cleavage until he just tugged a little on the middle of her top. He then grabbed her by the sides of her tummy, and brought her to his face so he could kiss her stomach and the area between her stomach and bottoms, which really turned her on.

"Oh my gosh, X," said Alia as she was getting really hot. "You're just so wonderful. I'm so blessed to have you do this to me."

After a while of making out, Alia got up off of X, and said, "You know, when you tugged a little on my top, that kind of gives me an idea, since we have this pool to ourselves."

"I think I've got a good idea of what you're planning," said X as he stood up to face Alia.

"Well, then," said Alia as she undid the back of her top so she could take it off, and letting it drop to the ground. "Let's not keep ourselves restricted."

Alia then undid the sides of her bottoms. We then get a shot of Alia's feet as her bottoms hit the ground.

X smiled about what he saw before Alia turned and ran towards the pool to jump in.

As Alia came out of the water on the deep end, which covered her well, said, "It's alright, X. We don't need swimsuits. The water feels so much better when you're naked."

"I bet it does," said X.

Next minute, we get a shot of X's feet as his speedo gets lowered down until the can step out of it.

Seeing this gives Alia a big smile.

X then cannonballs into the water.

X then comes up to look at Alia in the face with a big smile of his own.

"See," asks Alia. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"I sure does," replies X. "But it'll feel even better when we start for each other."

X and Alia both give each other predatory looks before they rush to the other and start to kiss in a fierce manner.

As they do, X uses his right hand to stroke Alia's butt while he uses his left hand to squeeze her right breast.

Alia moans from pleasure about having her breast squeezed. Because of that, the kissing between X and Alia gets more passionate as they sink below the water. Being robots, they don't have to fear drowning as they proceed to continue their romancing.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 45.


	45. Chapter 45: Foreboding Dream

**Chapter 45: Foreboding Dream**

In Wily's lab around midnight, Wily is doing repairs to a badly damaged High Max while Vile watches.

"How pathetic," said Vile in a mocking tone. "You're supposed to be stronger than me, and yet that little twerp of a prototype beats you up? Now, where is your ego?"

High Max just ignored Vile as he said, "The power that Reploid had... it was coming from him, but it should be outside of his capabilities. I can gauge a Reploid's strength, and statistically, he should have been no match for me."

"Yes," replied Wily. "It is curious, but also... kind of fascinating. In some ways, it even gives me a little joy."

"Hrmph! You talk like that prototype is your creation," said Vile.

Wily replied, "Well, technically, all Reploids with Copy Chips are based on designs of my making. After all, it was thanks to me that the Copy Chips even exist."

Vile then said, and let me guess, it was your idea to have them encoded with Sigma's DNA, wasn't it? More like you made the Copy Chips to closely resemble Sigma's personal data."

"You're catching on," said Wily. "And because of that, it was my plan for the those Reploids to rebel when it came to creating the Jakob Project. Of course, I knew the Maverick Hunters would stop them, but... it's already affected the world. The change has begun and the next step is in phase. Soon, the Maverick Hunters will be gone, and humanity will look to me to be its savior, only to wind up becoming Reploids themselves to adapt. And... I shall be a king over all I see."

Vile just laughed hard after a moment of silence, and said, "You really are insane, Dr. Wily!"

"But of course, I am," replied Wily as he looked at Vile with a sinister grin. "You can't change the world without a little insanity."

"Well, this is all fun to hear and everything," came a familiar voice. "But I'd like to know when all of us will be ready to have our own fun."

Wily and Vile turned to see a silhouette of a familiar looking Reploid holding a giant shuriken.

"Just have patience," said Wily. "You will all have your fun very soon."

"I hope so," said the Reploid. "I want to get back at those Hunters for the humiliating defeat we all wrongfully suffered."

"I think you're mostly mad at X," said Vile. "Well, too bad. X is mine. If anyone gets to finish him off, it's going to be me."

"Oh yeah, just like how you did such a good job of taking care of him last time," said the Reploid. "Yeah, you really had him on the ropes when he almost killed you."

Vile just growled at the Reploid.

"Yeah, you're willing to call others pathetic, but can't accept criticism about yourself," said the Reploid. "What a joke you are."

"That's enough," said Wily. "Go back and wait with the other three. You'll get your chance to fight soon. Until then, just wait."

"Sure, whatever," said the Reploid. "I just hope the version of the Dark Virus is more than enough for us to do our job."

After that, the Reploid turned around and walked away.

Vile, who was watching the Reploid walk off, said,"There's no way I'm letting that punk get my prey. If I have to, I'll blow this hot dog stand and take care of things myself. I will have revenge, and I'll get it before that guy or those other losers do."

Back at the Maverick Hunter HQ as morning was about to come, X and Alia were in the bed together, naked but covered by the sheets. They were still sleeping while in each others embrace.

Eventually, the two woke up in unison, as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Good morning, X," said Alia.

"Good morning, Alia," said X.

After that, the two shared a deep kiss.

Alia then rested her head on X's upper chest.

"Isn't it nice sharing these kinds of moments," asked Alia.

"Yeah," replied X. "You're right in that we need to embrace the moment and share each others company as often as we can, for we may never get a chance with this conflict going on."

"This war is terrible," said Alia. "But... it did at least bring us together."

X said in response, "Guess there's always a good side to everything."

"There always certainly is," said Alia. "Though to be honest... I am feeling just a little guilty about this."

"You too, huh," asked X. "Because we're enjoying time at the pool and having sex while most of our friends are trying to get repaired, and Axl is still out of it?"

"There is that," said Alia. "But mostly... I think we should have waited longer."

"Like until marriage," asked X.

"Well, maybe not THAT long," replied Alia.

X chuckled and said, "I'm just joking, but I also get what you're saying. We should have given this more thought and time to fester before we just jumped in."

"But now we have," said Alia. "And while it feels so good, we'll never get to know how much better it could have been."

X was silent for a moment, then said, "I think we can."

Alia looked at him curiously, and X looked at her and said, "We just take it a little slower and let the moment build up. You know, just go on simple dates. I know I had the plant to take us to a fine restaurant, but maybe before we go that far, we can just have a simple date and go to some fast food place. You know, get to know each other on the personal level. Kind of like what Zero and Layer are doing."

Alia smiled and said, "That would be nice. Let the moment build up, and see how much further we can take things in the bed after doing so."

X then said with a suggestive smile, "Until then, I think one more time wouldn't hurt."

Alia smiled back and said, "It certainly wouldn't."

X then rolls over so he's top of Alia, who just laughs playfully about what X is going to do.

The two then stare into each others eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Alia," said X.

"I love you, too," replied Alia.

The two then went to kissing intensely.

Afterwards, we're give a shot of the window and the city outside of it as we start to hear Alia moan.

In the ward, we see Axl in his bed as he's still unconscious.

After getting an up close shot of Axl's face, everything flashes. Axl then finds himself in the moon palace where Zero, X and he fought Sigma and Lumine.

Just then, Axl heard a voice say, "Greetings, Axl. I'm glad you were able to come."

Before Axl could say anything, he looked behind himself to see Lumine walking towards him.

"I thought it was you," said Axl. "You were the voice in my head."

Lumine smiled and said, "I'm so glad you remembered. Yes, I'm am inside you, or rather... a piece of me is."

"I knew it," said Axl as he thought back to when he was struck by Lumine's final attack.

"And I bet you want to know why," said Lumine.

"You bet I do," replied Axl.

Lumine smiled and said, "It's simple really, Because you were just a prototype, I wanted to make you more complete. After all, you may not believe it, but we're actually brothers. All of us Reploids with Copy Chips were your siblings. We all came from the same plans, but at the end of the day, while the rest of us were more complete, I was especially made to be your successor."

"Brothers," asked Axl. "You and I?"

"Well, to put it more accurately," said Lumine. "I'm more like your younger twin."

"Twins," asked Axl as this shocked him even more.

"Yes, though I was created to be the perfect one while you were just made to be a prototype," Lumine said. "However, only one man can give you the finer details on how everything went, but basically, after my defeat, I gave you my essence in order to make you more complete. With my body destroyed, I wanted to transfer all of my data to you, so your Copy Chip would have the abilities I had."

Axl replied, "If you know that much about us, then why not tell me everything."

"Because the one that created our plans needs to tell you himself," said Lumine. "Through him, you will see the truth about us. Right now, I came to tell you that it will be time for your awakening very soon. I helped you with your battle against that powerful Reploid, and now, you must do me a favor. It's more like a request, actually. Or to be more blunt, a demand."

"And what would that be," said Axl suspiciously.

Lumine said, "Stop fighting for the Hunters. Embrace the future."

"What," asked a surprised Axl.

"You heard me," said Lumine. "How long do you think the Hunters will last? They can fight the change all they want, but soon... soon, they will lose their place in this world. The word 'Maverick' will become nonexistent. Humans and Hunters hold our potential back, and we must refrain from their control. The Humans' time is over, and the Reploid race must flourish if evolution is to truly happen. Soon, Axl, my brother... my twin, you too will understand just what I mean."

Axl then gritted his teeth, and said, "If that's your favor, then screw you, 'brother!' I'll never stop fighting for what's right in this world. Never!"

Lumine just chuckled and said, "Well... when your awakening occurs... you will soon learn what is truly right to fight for. You, too, will understand just what the universe really needs. I look forward to that. Until then... farewell, brother."

"Wait," shouted Axl as he saw Lumine disappear.

After that, another flash occurs, and we're taken back to where Axl is lying in bed. Axl then shoots up in a cold sweat. He then looks around to see he's in the ward. After that, he looks to see a Lifesaver beside him.

"Oh good," said the Lifesaver. "You're awake. Are you alright, Commander Axl?"

"Huh," Axl asked the Lifesaver. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just had a dream... that's all."

"I see," replied the Lifesaver. "I'll go inform Signas that you're awake."

"Sure, you go do that," said Axl.

The Lifesaver slightly bowed to Axl, then walked off.

After he was gone, Axl said to himself in thought, "My awakening? Stop fighting for the Hunters? I don't want to, but... with the way Lumine talked... he made it sound like I would have no other choice but to do so."

Axl then looked at the palm of his left hand and said, "Lumine... is my younger twin? And he's inside of me to help me awaken? Who am I, then?"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 46.


	46. Chapter 46: Gate's Theory

**Chapter 46: Gate's Theory**

In the lab, Duo was finished getting fixed up by Douglas.

Duo flexed his right arm, and said, "Thank you, so much, Douglas. Everything seems to be fine with me."

"No problem," replied Douglas. "Having Dr. Light's notes really helped out. I even took the liberty to enhance your weapons and acceleration systems. And, I raised the flow of your energy converter, so when changed into your energy form, you should be able to travel faster and become more lethal."

"I can tell," said Duo as he then flexed his left hand. "My power feels like it's on fire."

Palette, who was beside Douglas, threw her arms around his neck and said, "Isn't my Dougy great? He's so smart and talented. That's all a girl like me really needs in a guy."

Douglas just put on a big jovial smile while rubbing the back of his head.

Duo just smiled at the two of them, then looked to see Gate and Dr. Doppler hard at work with a look of curiosity.

"Those two really have been working hard on figuring out about what to do with that vile substance," said Duo.

Douglas stopped smiling and said as he also looked at the two scientists, "Oh... yeah, they really have. And yet, they seem to really be stumped as to what to do about it. Those two are some of the greatest minds around, and if they can't figure it out, then what we're dealing with is beyond anyone's comprehension."

Palette added in, "They'll figure it all out. They're both that good."

Meanwhile, we're taken over to where Dr. Doppler and Gate are as they continue to observe the sample of energy that have.

Dr. Doppler said while looking at the substance through an enhanced microscope, "Nothing seems to be working. We've tried every anti-virus we could come up with, and nothing seems to have an affect."

"Well, at least we know that this source of energy still has properties of a virus," Gate started to say. "So, something has to be out there."

"Yes, but what is it," asked Doppler as he was still troubled. "So far, this new type of virus has proven to be indestructible, and it's not even in its purest form."

"And the fact it has an affinity for Zero's DNA doesn't make matters any better," added Gate. "Especially for Zero, himself."

Dr. Doppler replied, "True enough, but from the reports, the only one who was able to fight off infection without the need of a Copy Chip was X. Even when the basic virus got hold of him, he could fight it off after a while."

"Lucky him," said Gate.

Just then, a thought popped into Gate's mind and he asked, "Wait, X could fight off the basic Maverick Virus, right?"

"That's what I said," replied Doppler. "What are you getting at, Gate?"

Gate replied, "I just got an idea, but we'll need to ask X if we can get a sample of his DNA for what I'm thinking of."

"Get a sample of X's DNA," asked Doppler. "Are you saying the secret could lie with X? But he's only been able to fight off the basic Maverick Virus. This new virus has been able to fight off anything, even at its purest level."

"We haven't tried it with X, yet," said Gate. "Dr. Light said that X's heart is the very control mechanism for Michael, which was called Heaven's Door, and because of that, it holds great power for him, though at a cost if it was fully utilized. Because of that, I'm willing to bet Dr. Light made it where X's DNA was made to fully make use of that power, thus enhancing all abilities."

"Enhancing ALL abilities," asked Doppler.

"That's right," answered Gate. "You see where I'm going with this, don't you?"

Doppler thought about it for a moment, then said as he got the idea, "It would even enhance his ability to fight off infection."

"Correct," said Gate. "You see? X has been the true source of an anti-virus this whole time. His DNA could be the key. And it makes sense, as well. If Zero's DNA could turn the virus into a power source, then X's DNA should be able to eradicate it. With that, we could turn X's DNA into an antibody."

"Yes," said Dr. Doppler. "That could work. That could work!"

"But first," Gate added. "We'd have to get X to agree to activating the full power of Heaven's Door. After all, this is just a theory, but if I'm right, X will hold all secrets to fully eliminating all trace of this virus. In a distilled form, I think it would be more than enough for combating this new virus."

"Then we need to find X as soon as possible, and convince him to partake in this," said Dr. Doppler.

"But, he might not agree to it," replied Gate. "Knowing that using Heaven's Door too much could kill him or damage him permanently, he'd probably refuse."

"Well, we'll just have to convince him," said Doppler. "I know we'd be hurting our friend, but this is for the hope of both humans and Reploids."

Gate said, "Well, it was my theory, so I'll go ask him to participate."

"Let's hope he'll agree to this," said Doppler.

"Me, too," said Gate before he ran off and out the lab.

Meanwhile, X and Alia are walking down the hallway as they're dressed back in their own armor, and holding each others hand and smiling, turning to look at each other periodically.

"It's great to know Axl finally woke up," said X.

"It certainly is," said Alia. "He had us all worried so much."

"Yeah, especially what he did to High Max," X replied with a somewhat serious tone. "I mean, it was good thing he did it to High Max, but... it still concerns me. Axl wasn't capable of this power until after the attack he received from Lumine."

"It does make you wonder," said Alia.

"Well," said X as he smiled. "We'd better go and see him."

Alia then added, "After that, what would like for us to do now that we're going to try and take things slow?"

"I was thinking," X started to say before he paused for a bit. "I was thinking about going to this nice pizzeria that I've known for a long time, and even witness the creation of. Their pizza is phenomenal."

Alia said, "That sounds really good. I guess afterwards, some kind of movie?"

"You certainly know where this is going," X joked. "Yeah, there was this great flick that came out. Kind of an action comedy, though I imagine it'll have nice bits of romance."

"I'm liking it already," said Alia.

"And then afterwards, I thought we'd stop by this 1950s style soda shop that makes great malts," X continued. "We could get one to share between us."

Alia just giggled and said, "I wonder if you're mostly thinking about your stomach, right now?"

"Hey," said X. "I thinking about yours, as well."

Alia just laughed, which got X to laugh.

After the two got done laughing, Alia then said, "You know, X, I was thinking... because we are taking it slow, I was wondering if you're still interested in having me become a part of your family."

X then looked at Alia with a surprised look, and said, "Of course, I am. Just because we may be going slow doesn't mean I don't want to spend my life with you. In fact, I think taking it slow will help build up our relationship more than just us having sex. I mean, making love is great as it does show that we crave to be with one another, and sometimes we do need a little lust in our life to show we're alive. But at the same time, building a relationship based on our mutual attraction and deeper love is more important if we're to really be the couple that everyone else envies."

"I know," said Alia. "But... maybe I'm already going through withdrawal. I know it's pathetic of me, especially since it wasn't long after we did it a while ago."

"It won't be easy," said X. "But hold onto that feeling as long as you can. The more we wait and take things slow, the better the moment will be."

Alia replied, "I hope it does, since it is your fault that I'm so crazy for you."

"Well, you contributed, too," said X. "I mean, the feeling of your body as we were doing it, that was just pure nirvana. Besides, who was it that wanted us to take that plunge?"

Alia raised her other hand up with a guilty smile and said, "Me."

X just nodded then said, "So when you think about it, we're both guilty."

"Guess that comes with being a couple, doesn't it," asked Alia.

"Seems just about all the time," said X.

Alia then stopped, which got X to stop, and she looked at him to say, "I still love you, though, X. I love you on the deepest level of my being."

X said to her, "And I love you, too, Alia. Emotionally and passionately."

The two then go in for a kiss before they get interrupted by Gate's voice, saying, "X! Alia!"

The two lovers stopped their attempted to kiss to see Gate coming towards them as they then turned to face him before the stopped in front of them.

"Gate," said Alia. "What is it? What were you in such a hurry for?"

Gate replied, "I need X to come with me."

"X," asked Alia.

"What do you need me for," asked X.

Gate came to X and put his hands on his shoulders, then said, "X, my friend... your DNA might be the key to stopping this new virus that's come about."

"How so," X asked again.

"X," Gate started to say. "Isn't it true that, despite being susceptible to infection, you've still be able to fight them off, including the Maverick Virus, right?"

"Yes," said X.

Gate then said, "Then that's what we need to find the source for a powerful anti-virus to eliminate this virus. However, we do need to ask of you to do something you're probably going to be against."

"And what would that be," asked X.

Gate sighed and said with a stern face, "We're going to need you to activate and tap into Heaven's Door."

X didn't say anything.

"I know it's a big thing to ask of you," said Gate. "But we think the power that comes from Heaven's Door links with and improves your DNA's abilities, and we're not just talking about combat. It might improve your ability to fight off viruses, as well. Combined with the fact if we can distill your DNA, it might just create the ultimate anti-virus anyone has ever witnessed."

"I get what you're saying," said X. "But... I can't. I made a promise to Alia I would live for her always. I vowed to myself and her that I'd never use that power ever. Besides, you're going by an untested theory, so we don't know if it'd work or not."

"I understand, X," said Gate. "But we still have to try. Right now, that virus is probably the thing that's making our enemies more powerful than they should be, and if we can utilize your antibodies to fight it, there will be hope for the world. I think right now, that should be most important to you."

"I... I don't know," said X.

"X," said Alia, which got X to look at her. "I understand you want to keep your promise to me, but having a world to share our lives on is more important right now, and if Gate is right, then we may just have it what it takes to stop these revolts. I know I'm important to you, X, but we also know you care a lot about the world. Don't push it all aside just for me."

X didn't say anything for a while before saying to Gate, "Alright... I'll do it."

Gate breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, X. You might just be the true savior for this world, and we probably won't even need Michael."

"I just hope this works out," said X.

"We won't know until we get there and test you out," said Gate. "Let's go!"

After that, the three of them started to run to get to the lab.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 47.


	47. Chapter 47: Needs, Wants & Desires

Note: I know it seems awkward that I'm having X and Alia start to take things slow and steady, but it's only because Jetfire suggested it in his reviews. So, to be fair, after this chapter, which I hope you all enjoy, I'm going to try and make their relationship more balanced so Jetfire can enjoy X and Alia loving each other mutually, and the rest of you guys can enjoy them loving each other passionately. I'm going to do my best not to go too overboard with the amount of passionate love scenes, because I don't want to kill it for any of you guys and at least Jetfire can believe their love is real. And Jetfire, I'm going to keep the mutual stuff to a good number so you can enjoy watching the actual romance bloom, but at the same time, without denying the others of the fun they crave. I know I can't make everyone happy, so I'm just going to do it like this and see how everyone takes it. So, in advance, I hope you can forgive me for what I'm going to do one end, Jetfire, and I hope the others can forgive me for trying not to make things too frequent. I'm sorry, but at the same time, I'm going to continue to do things my way. This is my fanfic, and I want all people to enjoy it. I just hope I can accomplish that. Again, I apologize.

**Chapter 47: Needs, Wants & Desires**

All of the Hunters were in the lab as X was lying on a metallic slab, and getting hooked up by the lab techs. X's family is standing beside him looking at X with upset looks.

"I can't believe you're going through this without talking it over to any of us, first, Rock," said Roll.

X said, "I know that, and I'm sorry. It's just that we really need to find some way to combat these Mavericks, so sometimes, I may have to go over people's heads. That even includes yours."

"Well, you still should have talked it over with us, first, bro," said Fire Man.

"I know," said X.

Zero, Axl and Alia came up to X.

"X, you better live after this," said Zero.

Axl added, "Yeah, don't need you giving anyone a scare like I did."

"We'll find out what happens," said X.

Alia then came up to X and kneeled next to him to say, "Good luck, my love." She then kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, Alia," said X after Alia was done kissing him.

After that, Rush came up to X whimpering because of what was about to happen.

X smiled at Rush, and petted his head.

Roll then got Rush and said, "Come on, boy. Let's go back with the others."

As her and the others near X began to walk back, Roll looked back at X and said, "Rock... you better live, or I'll never forgive you."

"I'll beat this," said X. "I'll find a way."

Roll then nods to X, and he nods back.

As the lab techs get done hooking up X, Dr. Light says, "Alright, I think we're ready."

"Good," said X. "Let's get this over with."

Dr. Doppler and Gate started to hit some buttons on the console, which allowed them to bring up X's schematics. As they pressed some more buttons, they eventually pulled up the part that was X's heart.

"Alright," said Dr. Light. "Here's what's going to happen, Rock. We're going to unlock Heaven's Door for you. Your objective is to control it to the point where you can basically 'close' it. If you do that, you can have control over Heaven's Door. You see, activating it is based on percentages, with 10% being the lowest and safest, and 100% percent being the riskiest. Heaven's Door will increase your overall energy output and DNA functionality, but it the longer it's held open, depending on the percentage, your systems will overheat. If done for an extended period of time, you'll eventually begin to shut down as a failsafe so you don't explode."

"In other words, I could be put into stasis lock, right," asked X.

Dr. Light just nodded.

"Terrific," said X sarcastically. "Fine, let's get this started."

"Very well," said Dr. Light, then he turned to Doppler and Gate and told them, "Fellas, I want you to put in this code: 5-8-5-0-3-7-4-3-9. After that, hit 'Enter.'"

As they did what Dr. Light told them to, X then began to feel enormous power build up with him as it hit him like a sharp pain in his chest. The other Hunters put on worried expressions. Even Bass was looking a little concerned.

"This... isn't so bad," said X jokingly as he was trying to cope with the pain.

"I'm afraid the worst is yet to come," said Dr. Light.

And right on cue, X felt it as a bright aura of energy surrounded him and the pain intensified. X yelled as loud as he could, and the aura started to blaze like a bright flame.

The Hunters were all afraid of what X was experiencing.

"Stop it," yelled Zero. "You're going to kill him! Stop it now!"

"I can't," said Dr. Light. "Once the code was activated, that was it. It's up to Rock, now."

After watching it enough, Alia said, "Fight it, X! Fight it!"

X just screamed as the aura was getting bigger and bigger.

Alia was about to run over to X, but Layer held her back.

"X, I love you," yelled Alia. "Don't die, X! X! X!"

Alia's voice then echoed through X's mind as he then slowly stopped yelling and began to calm down.

After a flash, we see X in the sky as he's falling head first towards the ground, yet he's in a tranquil state and not screaming for his life.

After a while when X comes towards the ground, he flips right-side up and lands slowly on his feet.

X looks around to see the ground is filled with beautiful flowers. After looking around long enough, he then sees Alia in the distance.

"Alia," X asked. "Is that you?"

"I am if you want me to be," said Alia as she started to walk towards X. "Welcome, X... I've been waiting for you."

"What do you mean? If you're not really, Alia, then who are you," asked X. "And what do you mean you've been waiting for me?"

"You seek to open Heaven's Door to unleash your true potential, but there's something else on your mind," said Alia. "Something else that will prevent you from controlling it."

As Alia walked and talked, her armor and clothes began to melt away, leaving her in her bra and thong panties she wore the night her and X first had sex.

"What will prevent me from controlling Heaven's Door," asked X.

Alia said as she reached X, "Your guilt. The guilt that you feel. The guilt you had because you felt you were going to fast for Alia. I'm here to help you rid yourself of it. But first, we need to get rid some restraints."

Alia then put her hand on X's chest, which then caused his armor to melt away, leaving him in his black boxer briefs.

After X saw he was just in his underwear, he looked back at Alia and asked, "Who are you?"

Alia then said, "I am the representation of your needs, your wants and most of all, your desires. I am the part of you that shows you are truly human. Thus, I am your very feelings, Mega Man X, or Rock Light, whichever you prefer to be called by."

"And... and you're going to help me overcome guilt, how," asked X again.

"By getting you to embrace your true humanity," said the fake Alia, as she then began her unfasten her bra.

We then go to a shot of X and Alia's feet as her bra hits the ground, then we see her panties slide down her legs as she then steps out of them.

"Remember," Alia said to X as we get a shot of her back. "We need ALL restraints removed."

X just nodded.

We then get another shot of X and Alia's feet as then X's underwear slides down his legs so he can step out of them.

Just then, another flash occurs. When it does, we're still in the field of flowers, but X is lying on his back, and the fake Alia is on top of him. The two are naked and making love as they're kissing each passionately, the fake Alia's breast pressed tightly into X's chest and arms wrapped around X's neck while X holding Alia by the sides of her stomach.

After a while of kissing, the two of them stop for moment to look at each other in the face.

"Amazing," said X. "You feel just like the real Alia. The smoothness of your skin, the warmth of your body, the taste of your lips... it all feels so real."

The fake Alia said, "If that's the case, then you know you want Alia very badly, which is why I've taken on her form. Because you want Alia, and the real Alia knows she wants you, it's only appropriate that I want you."

"So, you say that you represent my desires," X continued. "Yet, you sound like you're also fueled by Alia's desires."

"The desires that two people have for each other tend to become one thing if what they feel for each other is strong enough," the fake Alia replied. "Therefore, because I look like Alia, and I want you just like Alia does, you must feel that Alia herself wants you badly. Or perhaps, you already know it."

X then asks, "Then if I already know why she wants me, why is it that I need help?"

"Because something is holding you back," said the fake Alia. "It's your fear."

"My fear," X asked.

The fake Alia then gets X to roll over with her so he's on top of her.

"You fear that Alia will grow bored of you if you keep going too fast," the fake Alia said. "And you fear you might become bored of her."

"Which is why I wanted to take it slower," said X. "Isn't that good?"

"It sounds like it," said Alia. "But then, we wouldn't be here if it was. At least, it doesn't quite feel good to you, does it?"

X sits up and says, "Are you trying to say my choice will backfire on me?"

Alia then says as she takes X's hands, "What I'm saying is that you're afraid to act on your desires, your passions... if it means you might lose interest. Thing is that holding back for too long might have the same problem. You should get to know each other on a deeper level, but you also shouldn't deny the passion you feel for her. It's understandable to wait, but at the same time, you could also wait too long to where your desires wane. And hers would, too. Right now, you definitely feel much more for her on a passionate level than you think. Just look where your hands are."

X then notices his hands are on Alia's breasts, and he says, "But... you put them there."

"But you're not removing them," the fake Alia said. "That means your desire for Alia is still strong. Because of that, you want to feel them, to squeeze them, to caress them. Go ahead... do it."

Without giving it a second thought, X squeezes both of the fake Alia's breasts, causing her to moan. He squeezes them over and over again at a proper tempo.

"You're doing good, X," the fake Alia said. "My desire for you is increasing, and so is yours. You know the real Alia wants this, and you also want this, so really... what is there to fear?"

"I want my desire to always be strong for Alia," said X. "But at the same time, I want to control them. I don't want them to control me."

"I understand that, X," said the fake Alia. "But sometimes, you don't have a choice and you must act on them. To control them is one thing, but to deny them, you only become less human. And if you do that, Heaven's Door will never come under your control."

The fake Alia then wraps her arms around X's neck, and brings his head down so she can kiss him.

"But," the fake Alia started to say. "You're doing a good job acting on your desires right now, and that means the first step is done."

As Alia kisses him, another flash occurs.

After the flash, X find himself lying on sand as he's on a beach. He looks to see he's now wearing his silver and blue swim trunks. He then stands up and looks around. Eventually, he sees Alia coming towards him and she's wearing her American-flag printed, Brazilian-style bikini set.

"Hello, X," says Alia. "You're now ready for you final test. Now it is time to face off against the one that represents your guilt and fears."

"My guilt and fears," asked X.

The fake Alia replied, "That's right. Everything seems serene right now, but soon, when the time comes, this will all change."

"And if I do this, I will be able to control Heaven's Door," asked X.

"That is correct," the fake Alia said. "But first, we must make ourselves a little more vulnerable."

The fake Alia then spins around, and the Brazilian-style bikini set changes to Alia's pink, purple and blue thong bikini set.

"Quite a way to make yourself vulnerable," X said jokingly.

"And now it's your turn," Alia said as she pointed at X.

Just then, X looked down and saw his swim trunks had been replaced by this zebra-print speedo.

The fake Alia smiles and says, "Perfect."

She then comes up to X and wraps her arms around his back, then says, "Don't worry about a thing, X. I know you'll do fine. Just keep your desires in your heart and you should overcome this."

X then checks something out as he puts his hands on the fake Alia's exposed butt cheeks and strokes them, which makes her giggle.

"Another thing Alia wants you to do," said the fake Alia. "Another thing that shows your desire for one another is stronger than you think, and should always remain that way."

Alia then takes X by his hand and brings him over to the caressing waves of the ocean. They get there and let the water run over their feet.

"It's so pleasant out here," said X. "It looks like the beach I want to bring Alia to."

Just then, the ocean starts to turn red and it becomes blood and the sky darkens.

"Blood," asks X as he notices the water has changed. "What the hell is going on?"

"He's coming," said the fake Alia. "The one that represents your guilt and fears. Prepare yourself, X."

Just then, out of the ocean of blood came a giant being that looked down and smiled when it saw X. The being was already familiar to him.

X asked with a look of surprise and fear, "Sigma?"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 48.


	48. Chapter 48: Overcoming the Pain

**Chapter 48: Overcoming the Pain**

As X looked at Sigma, who looked back at X with a sinister grin, he asked, "My fear and guilt is represented by... Sigma?"

"Yes," said the fake Alia. "And now you must overcome him as you are."

"As I am," asked X as he looked at Alia funny. "Shouldn't I need some armor for this? I mean, this is my imagination, so I should be able to make some materialize. I can't fight Sigma in my swimsuit."

"Yes, but since it is your imagination, you should also be able to prove that you can do it without it," the fake Alia replied. "And only if you can do that will you truly become stronger."

X looked back at Sigma and asked himself, "Take down Sigma without my armor?"

The giant Sigma then threw a punch to crush X.

"Oh, crap," said X before he and Alia jumped out of the way of Sigma's huge fist, which hit the ground and left a big impression.

Afterwards, Sigma then took his fist and tried to pound X, who jumped out of the way before it could happen.

As X stood up from dodging Sigma's attack, he thought, "This is nuts! How in the world am I supposed to be able to defeat Sigma without my armor, especially considering how big he is right now?"

Sigma then began to fire energy bolts from his hands at X, who ran as fast as he could to avoid them.

Eventually, Sigma catches up with X, and the next blast explodes near X, causing him to fly away and land on face down into the sand.

Sigma then stops firing blasts, and looks at X with an evil smile as he then reaches with his left hand to grab X, who's trying to pick himself up.

"X, look out," calls the fake Alia as she runs up and pushes X out of the way, letting herself be grabbed by Sigma.

Though disappointed, Sigma takes Alia and brings her over to him high in the air.

"Alia," X calls out to her as he sees her grabbed by Sigma.

"Don't worry about me," the fake Alia says. "Just focus on conquering your guilt! I'm not the real Alia, remember? Do what needs to be done, so you can obtain your true power!"

Sigma laughs out loud and says, "It's quite ironic, isn't it, X? You like to be the one to throw yourself into danger, but it tends to be others who make sacrifices for you! It seems death and sadness are meant to follow you, even when your spirit as a warrior has been revealed! Now, let's see how much this little chickadee really means to you when you won't even fight me head on!"

Sigma then starts to crush Alia in his hand, making her scream in agony.

"Alia," yells X.

After screaming, Alia just looks down at X, and says with a smile while trying to talk through the pain, "Don't... worry about me... X. You came here... for a... mission... and you must... ah, see it through. If you don't... ah, you might not... be reunited... with the... real Alia. I'm not important... X. Let me... die here, and... things will be... easier for you. Just let... me die."

X, who at first was saddened by Alia words, looks down and says, "No. I won't. Even if you're not the real Alia, you're still important to me. You represent my desires, so I must save you. You must live for me."

X is then suddenly surrounded by a bright and burning aura of energy. Seeing this shocks both Alia and Sigma. Alia is happy about what she sees, but Sigma isn't so happy.

"No," said Sigma. "This isn't happening, is it? He's resisting the fear! I can't let this happen! I must stop him before he strikes."

Sigma then uses his free hand to throw a punch at X.

As we see Sigma's fist come towards X in slow motion, X thought, "I get it, now. This guilt I'm feeling... it wasn't just from what I felt for making love to Alia so early, or having fun when others suffered. It's all the guilt I've felt in the years past, for all the lives I took, for all the battles I partook in, for feeling like a failure at times. But somehow, seeing Alia in danger, that pain doesn't matter. Because she is in danger, I will save her from my own guilt. She's that important to me. I cherish everyone, my family, my friends, especially Zero and Axl, and the whole world. But... none of that matters if Alia isn't there to be with me. So... so..."

Sigma's fist was getting closer.

"So..." X continues to think. "Alia and I will continue to love each other the way we did when we started! We'll focus on building a relationship, but we won't sacrifice our passion for each other just to see that accomplished! Because... I lover her! I truly love her!"

As Sigma's fist gets right near him, X looks up at Sigma, then rears back his right fist. Then, with a big yell, he thrusts it forward to meet with Sigma's fist. As it does, the impact from X's punch is so great, it crushes Sigma's fist and starts to make it disintegrate."

"NO," yells Sigma as the disintegration of his fist soon catches up with the rest of him.

After a while, Sigma's body completely evaporates into nothingness, thus freeing Alia, who instead of falling, is surrounded by a bubble of energy that brings her over to X.

As X's aura of energy dies down, and everything returns to normal, Alia floats to X and when she gets there, the bubble of energy vanishes.

Alia smiles at X, and says, "Good job, X. You overcame your fear and guilt. And without your armor, as well."

X smiles at Alia and says, "Thank you for helping me. You may not be the real Alia, but knowing what you are, you're just as important to me as she is."

"X," says Alia. "I just want you to live your life to the fullest, since darker times are headed for you. You remember the words of others that have warned you of what's to come, don't you?"

"Yes, I could never forget," said X. "I guess I just felt so guilty about sleeping with Alia so early and frequently, that I was afraid it would become just about the lust, and not about true romance. I mean, I didn't show it so much on the outside, but I must have felt it deep down in my core. I'll never let that happen. With the way things may turn out, we need to enjoy our lives the best we can, because we may not get a second chance to do it. As the real Alia told me, we need to make every moment between us special, whether be based on our mutual attraction or our passion."

"So, you know what to do then, don't you," said Alia as her bikini changed to her underwear and her armor and clothes started to come back on.

X, who speedo changed to his underwear and started to get his clothes and armor back on, said, "I do. I live my life with Alia to the max, but at the same time, I keep fighting to make sure we will enjoy our lives like we should."

"Good answer," Alia said with a smile. "It's time for you to leave, X. Time for you to go back home and rejoin the real Alia. Time for you to control the power of Heaven's Door."

"Right," replied X.

"And, X," said Alia as she got up close to X. "I love you."

After that, the two shared a kiss, and after they did, everything flashed.

We're then taken back to the lab where X is now unconscious and the aura around him begins to die down. Suddenly, X starts to come to. As he does, he then looks around the room to see everyone is looking relieved to see X is alive, even Bass, although he does his best not to show it.

"I'm guessing I'm alive," said X.

Dr. Light comes near X and says, "You did it, Rock! I must admit, we were all worried right there when you lost consciousness, but I knew somehow you would pull it off."

Gate then adds in, "And it looks like all of your systems are functioning normally. There should be no problems from here on out."

X smiles and says, "Thanks, all of you. I wouldn't still be around if you didn't believe in me."

"Let's hear it for X," said a lesser Hunter, and along with him, the lesser Hunters and X's family cheered, as well as Axl.

Zero just kept it cool and said, "Well done, pal."

Bass just smiled, and thought, "There was no way I'd live with myself if you let that beat you. I still need to defeat you myself to prove I'm stronger."

Alia, who was about to cry, ran up to X and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright," said Alia.

"Well, it's really all thanks to you, Alia," said X. "You give me strength, so thank you. I love you, Alia."

Alia didn't know what X meant, but somehow, she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that X was all right.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 49.


	49. Chapter 49: Change of Plans

**Chapter 49: Change of Plans**

Gate and Doppler are at a console taking a looking at a Reploid's DNA structure. Signas, X, Alia, Zero, Layer, Axl, Roll, Bass, the Light robots, Duo, Douglas, Palette, Dr. Light and Iris are all looking what the two intelligent Reploids are doing.

"Incredible," said Gate. "Just incredible. X, your DNA is beautiful. For being the prototype to all Reploids, your DNA is so full of potential."

"Well, thanks," said X who was slightly embarrassed. "But if anyone deserves thanks for making me the way I am, it's Dr. Light."

Gate said, "Yes, his genius definitely rivals my own, or more like it surpasses it in every way. When I was under the influence of Zero's DNA, I thought the stuff I created was paramount. But looking at this DNA structure, I was nowhere close."

Dr. Light said, "Although I wanted Rock to live a peaceful life and free of conflict as X, I also wanted to make his new body more practical than the old one in how I designed it, and that's how I came up with the idea of making DNA for robots. With that set in place, Rock would have limitless potential that I could make use of through armor and weapon modifications. But at the same time, I also wanted him to have several other uses with his DNA. While X would have great battle capabilities, I also wanted him to be the gateway to a brighter tomorrow."

Hearing this just embarrassed X more.

"Hence why I gave him the title of X," continued Dr. Light. "In mathematics, X is a variable and Y is the outcome. Therefore, X is the 'variable' that I hope can bring out a positive 'outcome.' That, and X is also the first letter of his and my middle names, Xavier."

"Of course," Bass said under his breath. "Mega Man has always got to be the special one. The world just can't be without him."

Zero came up and slapped X on the shoulder, then said, "Good to know that you have what we need to fight that virus off."

"Indeed," added Layer. "It shows that we do have hope, thanks to you and Dr. Light."

"That's our brother for ya'," said Guts Man. "Always being the one to save the world."

The rest of the Light robots agreed with Guts Man.

"I'm so happy, brother," said Roll as she came up to hug X. "Now with this, we can defeat our enemies easier."

X then said, "I'm glad I can help out in any way I can. I never knew I had it in me, though. Guess there's so much more to learn about myself, though all of it had been explained to me at the beginning."

"I am sorry about that," said Dr. Light. "I guess if I told you sooner, nothing would have gotten as bad as it has right now."

"Well, now that we have a key to stopping this virus," said Alia. "It's no use anymore to dwell on the past."

"Of course, the big question we should all be asking is how long will we have to wait before the anti-virus is ready," asked Signas.

"Good question, Commander," said Dr. Doppler. "We still need to purify the DNA to get it to its utmost strongest, and that could take some time. At least two days at the least, but we'll have to be given ample work space to do that."

"May not seem like a long time," said Signas. "But that's only if we don't worry about a pandemic breaking out. If this virus is causing the Reploids to revolt, we need to be as quick as possible about this."

Doppler and Gate looked at Signas, and Doppler, "We'll do our best, Commander. It may take some time, but we'll work as hard as we can to convert X's DNA into the anti-virus we need to cleanse the virus. Of course, we'll still need to test it, and we can only hope that the results will be pleasing."

"We can only hope," replied Signas. "And at this point, hope is all we've got to go on. Anyway, I'll check back in later to see how progress is going."

"By the time you do," said Gate. "We should have some good news for you."

"Anyway, I'm heading back to my office," said Signas. "Contact me when you've got some big news for me."

"Yes, sir," said Gate and Doppler as they and the Maverick Hunters saluted Signas as he walked out of the lab.

As Signas was gone, everyone stopped saluting.

"Well, we hate to throw you all out so soon," Gate said to the Hunters. "But we really need to get this work started, so we can hopefully get that anti-virus out there. Of course, we will need Dr. Light's help since he knows X's DNA so well."

"Alright," said X. "We'll leave you two to work."

"I know you'll do it, Gate," said Alia. "You'll find a way to succeed."

"Thanks, Alia," replied Gate. "It's always good to have my old friend back me up, as well as my new friends."

Doppler then said, "We'll see you all again once or if we're successful."

"Good luck, you two," said Zero.

After that, the Hunters started to leave the lab.

After a while, X and Alia came into the main lobby of the HQ to sit down together by the fountain, and X said, "Alia, I've been doing some thinking."

"Thinking about what," asked Alia as she looked at X.

"About taking things slower," said X. "While I still want us to build a proper relationship based on how much we love each other in personality rather than physical attraction, I think taking things TOO slow would be a bad idea."

Alia looked surprised and said, "So, we haven't even started to actually go at it slow, and already, you're changing your idea of what we should do? I hope nothing important got damaged while you were trying to control Heaven's Door."

"You're right," said X. "Something did happen. I fought against my guilt and fears inside of me."

"What," asked Alia curiously.

"That's right," said X. "Both of us were wanting to take it slower because of the guilt we had for going to fast, and not seeing that it's okay to express our passion and desire for one another. I know I may be contradicting myself, but... I already did when I said we'd walk tall, regardless of what others said, and then deciding to take things slower."

"Maybe you did, X," said Alia. "But even so, we don't want to be bored of one another."

"So you had the same fear, I did," asked X. "I worried about that as well, but the thing is... if we truly love each other, we'll never get bored. I understand that, now, and I know from what I faced that I truly love you more than anything else. The world and those close to matter a lot, but if you're not around and we can't share such moments together... then none of that matters to me. I may sound like I'm putting you on a pedestal, but... I really need you. I desire you so much, that... if I lose you, then all meaning in this world is lost. So, with that said, let's focus on building a relationship, but at the same time, let's not sacrifice our passion for it. There's no reason we should."

Alia was just looking at X with a big look of surprise, and said, "X... you've changed again. I mean, you changed to a bolder person when your memories as Mega Man awoke, but... this is an even bigger change. You seem more sure about things between us. It's like nothing is holding you back from wanting to be truly alive."

"Well, I don't know if I'm sure about everything," said X with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure that we'll never be sure about what love truly is. But, it only right to go for it. I love you in so many ways, and I want to find new ways to love you, but I want to continue what we started with."

"You sound pretty sure about this, X," said Alia. "You don't want things to backfire on you, do you?"

"Well, it's kind of a 'damned if we do this, damned if we do that' type of situation," X said. "But... if we truly love each other, both passionately and simply for who we are, we shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"I do truly love you," said Alia. "And like you, I can't bear to be without you either. I thought I was going to lose you when you attempted to control Heaven's Door. That would have been awful."

"See," asked X. "I think we're going to be just fine if we continue to express our passions."

Alia just smiled and said, "Maybe you're right, X." She then said seductively, "So, after our date you planned for us, do you want us to have some fun in my room or yours?"

"Sounds good,"said X. "Though I was thinking that we could go for a romantic time on the beach. You know, have a nice swim as the sky starts to darken. Maybe set up a cozy fire afterwards, and just enjoy each others company. Would really increase the mood once we got back to your room."

Alia giggled and said, "Think I made quite an impression on you when you saw me in a bikini, didn't I?"

"Well, what can I say," asked X. "You're just amazing, body and soul."

X and Alia then shared a long kiss, which was then interrupted by a voice that said, "Well, at least you two have been busy while I was gone."

X and Alia looked to see who said that, which turned out to be Blues as he stood there and said, "Sorry I was out for so long, but I had to make a long trip to take care of business."

X and Alia stood up out of their seat.

"Well, it's good to know you're safe," said Alia.

"Yeah," said X with a slightly perturbed look. "Although, you have some explaining to do, Lucy."

"All in good time, brother," replied Blues. "Right now, it seems a lot has probably happened with all of you, so why don't you tell me first?"

"Oh, where should we start," asked X.

"Come on, Blues," said Alia. "We'll tell you everything."

Afterwards, Blues walked with X and Alia as they all started to talk about what happened while Blues was gone.

Meanwhile, in Wily's office, Wily was talking with Ruby over his video phone.

"You're serious," asked a surprised Wily. "X has triggered a new power that he can activate to give himself a boost?"

"Yes," replied Ruby. "But he could die if he uses it for too long. Even so, the power he gets could be enough to crush any of our stronger forces. And knowing X, he'll probably only use so much to keep himself safe."

Wily replied, "Yes, X may be naive at times, but he's no idiot. He'll most likely use only enough to do serious damage."

Ruby then said, "There's even worse news. It seems that Dr. Doppler and Gate have taken some of X's DNA and plan to convert it to an anti-virus to attack your Dark Virus. Unfortunately, I'm ill equipped to stop them at this point without raising suspicions, so I'll only be able to observe them."

Wily said, "We can only hope the anti-virus in unsuccessful, but if it is, I'll have to think of a way to counter-act it."

"You were talking about weaponizing the virus," said Ruby. "Why don't you try that? Use it for offensive purposes and strike back at the Hunters before they get a chance to do so."

"Not a bad idea," answered Wily. "I'll definitely do that. In the meantime, you just keep a look out, and inform of any other developments."

"Understood, master," replied Ruby. "Ruby, over and out."

As Ruby broke contact, Deadlock appeared near Wily and asked, "So, master, will this put your dream in jeopardy?"

"It may seem that way, Deadlock," said Wily. "And now, it might seem time to play our best hand before having to rely on our trump card. We'll see how far the Maverick Hunters get with this anti-virus. I might be putting us more in danger just by waiting, but I still have confidence everything will play out just like I want it to. My dream will come true, and I'm not going to be defeated again. I've waited too long for this to not go the way I want. We're going to prevail, Deadlock. We will prevail."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 50.


	50. Chapter 50: Back to the Mission

I'm glad you're all enjoying this fanfiction of mine. As a special message for this being my 50th chapter, I'd like to give an announcement of a future Mega Man X fanfic I will be working on when I finish this current one (or if I get bored of it, which I hope doesn't happen). It will be a crossover fanfiction where the characters of Mega Man X meet the Transformers. While I'm mostly a fan of the classic and X series of Mega Man, I'm not a particular fan of just one series of Transformers (though I am a fan of Transformers in general), so it'll be a combination of multiple series (except for the Michael Bay movies and Beast Wars/Beast Machines) introducing several robots that were only in one series or another, and some I'll probably make up. In other words, while expect to see characters like Bumblebee and other classic characters, don't expect the Megatron that turns into a gun. Just giving you guys a heads up here. Anyway, if you like crossover fanfics, I hope you will all look forward to that. Anyway, take care and enjoy this new chapter in my current fanfiction.

**Chapter 50: Back to the Mission**

All of the Hunters were in the Central Command Center as Blues was hearing about all that happened while he was away.

"Well, seems a lot DID happen while I was gone," said Blues. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you fight that guy, High Max."

"Probably better that you didn't come with us," replied X. "You would have most likely been damaged by him, which would have slowed us down even more. He was just too powerful."

"Well, at least Axl came to our rescue with that strange power of his," said Zero. "We still have no idea how he did it, but we only hope it'll activate again when we need it."

"Huh? Oh yeah, my... special power," said Axl solemnly.

Zero asked, "What's the matter, Axl? You did save our asses, and you act like you're not too happy about it."

"I'm fine," said Axl. "I'll be okay. I'm just... worried if I might hurt you guys with my power. That's all."

"Well, speaking of special powers," said Blues. "I want you to be especially careful with activating Heaven's Door, Rock. It might be your true power, but the amount of power it could unleash is too great for any Reploid to handle. In fact, unlike you, other Reploids would die in an instant they tried to control it. Just be thankful you were made special enough to handle its flow."

Bass then snarkinlgy said, "Oh yeah, more of the 'Mega Man is so special' bullshit, because we NEVER get tired of hearing it."

Everyone just ignored Bass, including his own team, and carried on their conversation.

After a while of chatting, X then said, "Alright, we've been delayed for too long, so we need to get back to our mission of stopping these revolts. High Max's attack slowed us down considerably, so the enemy has probably gained enough strength to hold their own at this point. Right now, I say for our next target, we should go after Shade Panther. So far, according to that map, he has control of one of our intelligence bureaus, so we have to take it back as soon as possible. How they got control of it, we have yet to find out. Because it's maximum security, this will be a sneaking mission. I'll explain what to do when we get there."

"Sounds good," said Signas. "All Maverick Hunters, move out! Take back the bureau and drive out those revolters!"

"Yes, sir," said the Hunters in unison.

After that, the Hunters rushed out of the Central Command Center and off to the hangar.

Meanwhile, back in Wily's Lab, Wily was looking into weaponizing his virus, so he could stand a better chance of reaching his dream. Just then, the same silhouette of the Reploid holding the shuriken came in, but was followed by three other figures in the shadows. One which carried a large sword, one that looked like a witch and the other that carried a large lance.

Just then, the Reploid with the shuriken said, "We all agreed that we're getting bored here, and we would like to show what we're capable of to the Hunters."

"Geemel is right," said the Reploid with the giant sword. "We've been inactive for so long, we need to experience the feel of battle again. To taste destruction and revenge."

Geemel then says, "See? Even Zain agrees with me."

"Ah, men and their battle lust," said the Reploid that looked like a witch. "I just hope that I get to have plenty of fun with handsome, little X. I also hope he remembers me enough to feel the same way."

"I wouldn't bank on it, Berkana," said the Reploid with the lance. "Ruby did mention that X was engaged to another. I believe her name was Alia?"

Berkana replied, "Damnit, Gareth, you don't have to ruin things for me like that."

"Well you kind of deserve for how cocky you were during our mission on Laguz Island," said Gareth. "If not for that, things would have gone smooth."

"Whatever," snapped Berkana.

"So, you all want to fight them right now, do you," said Wily. "I suppose we could arrange for that. Once I get intel from Ruby on where the Hunters are headed next, I will send one of you out there to deal with them, and get your chance for revenge. Since you're so eager to fight them, I'll send you out first, Geemel."

Geemel stepped out of the shadows and said, "Alright, my shuriken has been aching for some action! Ruby better hurry up and give us information on where the Hunters are headed off to, because I can't wait another minute!"

"Patience, Geemel," said Wily. "But I can understand your enthusiasm. Besides, now that I think about it, you could do a good job in keeping the Hunters busy while I try to weaponize this virus in hopes of countering the Hunters' anti-virus they're creating."

"I'll be sure to give them a fight they won't soon forget," said Geemel. "I can already feel the Dark Virus giving me enough strength to do just that."

Suddenly, Wily's video phone beeps.

"Oh, please, let that be Ruby," said Geemel getting antsy. "PLEASE, let it be her!"

Ignoring Geemel, Wily answered, and it did turn out to be Ruby.

"Ah, Ruby," said Wily. "Good to see you. I trust you have the information of where the Maverick Hunters are headed next?"

"Yes," replied Ruby. "They're headed to their Main Intelligence Bureau, which is under control by Shade Panther. I've already warned him of the attack, though the Hunters didn't give any details on what their plan was."

"Of course, not," said Wily. "They're smarter than they look. They're being careful not to let people like you hear them. Still, that's very good of you, Ruby. We'll take it from here. You go back and keep an eye on the the ones creating that anti-virus. We need to know if it has the ability to evolve like my Dark Virus does."

"Yes, master," replied Ruby. "Ruby, over and out."

"Looks like we've got our answer," said Geemel. "I'll be on my way, now. The rest of you, don't cry if I don't leave you any table scraps, heh heh heh heh."

As he talked, Geemel walked away, and off to meet with the Hunters.

While he continued to work, Wily said in thought, "I must be REALLY desperate to give those fools a second chance, but at this point, they may prove more useful with the Dark Virus I gave them. Speaking of fools, I haven't seen Vile around. I hope that imbecile isn't thinking about taking on X again. Well, it doesn't matter. He's collateral damage, anyway. I've still got my ace, and that's all that matters. Nothing more, nothing less."

In another room of the Parliament building, Ambassador Kaygen was in her office looking at the data disk that Blues gave her, and the information on it.

"Good lord," said Kaygen. "That Reploid said it was just speculation, but if this is true, then we've been having a madman with us all this time. No, I can't show this just yet. Even if the Chief Ambassador is behind all of this, he's played it too well. The main capitol hasn't been attacked by any revolters, as well as the city the main Maverick Hunter HQ is located. They're still safe for now, but for how much longer? I'd like to make my move, but with so little evidence to back this up, I'd be a laughing stock of Parliament. I have to wait and keep a lookout for the Chief Ambassador. If I could only get someone on the inside to do just that. So far, every record of the Chief Ambassador is spot clean, which can only mean he's dirty as hell, deep down. One way or another, I'll find out."

The Hunters were then waiting across from a giant, black building that seemed to be well protected.

"There it is," said X, who was now in his Shadow Armor.

"At least the building still looks intact," replied Zero. "Good thing for small favors."

"Okay, here's the plan," said X. "I need for our stealth force to create an entrance. I'll be the one to take them. We need to get in there, and short out the security. That's why I'll also be taking Elec Man with me."

"Why me," asked Elec Man.

"Two reasons," said X. "One, your armor is black, so you'll blend in well into the shadows. And two, we'll need you for electrical abilities to short out the wiring in the place. And speaking of the armor thing, I'll also need you, Axl. Not only for the dark color of your armor, but also for copy ability. That should help us gain access around the place."

"You got it, X," said Axl.

"The rest of you, we'll need you all to wait outside," said X. "We'll open the main doorway, and when you see that, hurry on in. More than likely, you'll be noticed once you all enter, so definitely be prepared for that."

"We'll be ready," Zero assured X.

"Good," X replied. "Alright, then. Elec Man, Axl, Stealth Team, let's go and welcome ourselves in."

"Roger," the Hunters said.

After that, X lead his group around the building to sneak their way in.

Unknown to X, though, is that he was being watched from the distance by a Reploid. Eventually, it turned out that Reploid was Vile as he said, "That's right. Scurry, little X. I don't really care if you're successful or not, but if you are, you've got me to worry about, afterwards. And I don't think all of your friends will be able to handle me. The Dark Virus I have within me is stronger now, so I will win against you this time. Mark my words, X."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 51.


	51. Chapter 51: Enveloping Darkness

**Chapter 51: Enveloping Darkness**

In the Maverick Hunter HQ's hangar, Auto and Douglas are working on a couple of Ride Armors. One is orange and has a large Buster on one of its arms. The other is dark green with Gatling guns for arms and has what appears to be grenade launchers on its back, one for each of its shoulders.

"Alright, just a few more tweaks here and there, and they should be finished," said Auto. "I can't wait for Rock and the other Hunters to see these babies when they get back. They'll flip!"

"I know what you mean," replied Douglas. "These will probably be two of the most powerful Ride Armors in existence. Once they see these two in action, the Mavericks will head for the hills. And with the tweaks we did to the other Ride Armors, we should have enough firepower to really put a dent in our enemies' defenses."

After working a little more on the Ride Armors, Auto stopped and said, "And that should do it. They're finished."

Auto then took a few steps back from them and stopped as he stood near Douglas. The two of them then looked at their creations.

"The Manticore and Tank Ride Armors," said Douglas. "These should definitely give us the edge we need for this battle."

"Yeah," replied Auto. "You know, this was actually fun. I've never got to work on a Ride Armor before, but thanks to your notes, this was a cinch. Of course, my mechanical skills don't compare to yours, Douglas. I may have kept all my knowledge from back then, but you're the real genius of today."

"I'd say thank you if I didn't think you were selling yourself a little short, Auto, buddy," said Douglas. "We probably wouldn't be having the technical know how if it wasn't for people like you who started us out. You need the old in order to get the new, after all."

"You do have a point there," said Auto.

Douglas answered, "Of course, I do. It's always a good idea to respect those who came before you. With age comes experience, after all."

Auto just rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'm not too big on being called old, but you are right, and I guess the experience I had from creating parts for Mega Man and Rush helped me to figure out what to do in making these Ride Armors."

"Of course, the next step is to test them and see if they'll be ready for action," said Douglas.

Auto said, "That'll be the fun part."

"Yup," said Douglas. "I'm looking forward to that, myself."

Just then, Signas walked into the hangar, and came up behind Douglas and Auto, then said, "I see the new Ride Armors are completed."

Both Auto and Douglas turned to see Signas, and Douglas said, "Yeah, we're finished. Now we just have to wait for the Hunters to return, so we can test them."

"Good," replied Signas. "And how did the enhancing of the other Ride Armors go?"

"Smooth like silk," answered Auto. "They should be ready for testing, as well."

"Excellent," Signas said. "High Max's attack may have slowed us down, but we seem to be getting back on schedule. Good work, you two. You two may take a break now, if you feel like it."

"I would, Commander Signas," said Auto. "But I've got to get finished helping Dr. Light to help power up Rock's Ultimate Armor. Also, Dr. Light's thinking about using Rock's enhanced DNA that Dr. Doppler and Gate making to create their anti-virus to increase functionality of all of Rock's armors, so he'll most likely need me for that."

"Sounds like a good idea," replied Signas. "You get on that, and also, see if we're ready to get those upgrades finished."

"Will do, Commander," says Auto as he salutes Signas.

Signas then said, "And what about you, Douglas?"

"Me," Douglas asked. "I don't have much to do, so I might see about helping Auto with what he's about to work on."

"Busy little bees you two are," Signas said jokingly. "Alright, carry on. I'll head back and help to observe the situation with the Hunters to see how far they've gotten on their mission. You two just make sure you can accomplish this. Though it's good to see about making X a little more powerful, I want you two to see if you can apply this to the other Hunters in some way or another."

"We'll try," said Douglas. "But knowing the nature of X's DNA, their bodies might not accept it. Still, we'll see what we can do."

"That's all you can do, sometimes," said Signas. "But anyway, keep up the good work. You're doing everyone proud."

"Thank you, sir," said Auto and Douglas as they saluted Signas, who was walking away.

Back at the Maverick Hunters' Main Intelligence Bureau, X and the others that came with him managed to break into the building, and began to sneak around to not get caught by the revolters patrolling the place.

As the group was hiding behind a wall, X peered a little to see two revolters coming down the walkway. As they eventually got by, X came up and swiftly knocked out the two revolters, then dragged their bodies to where X's group was.

"Alright, Axl," said X. "You know what to do."

"On it," said Axl, who then placed his hand on the revolter to copy their DNA, thus turning himself into them.

X then said, "Okay, you've got his memories, so you should know where the power room is. We need you to gain access for it, so we can short out the security system."

"Leave it to me," Axl said.

And with that, Axl started to travel down the walkway to find the power room while X and the others followed him in the shadows.

Eventually, after enough sneaking around, Axl came to room that was guarded by two revolters. As Axl came up to the revolters, he saluted them.

"Oh, Castor," said one of the revolters. "Where's Rody at? I thought you two were going to check on the prisoners."

"Oh, we did," answered Axl. "Rody decided to stay behind to make sure they didn't try anything funny, and I decided to come back here."

"That quick," asked the other revolter.

Axl then said, "Well, we were just that efficient."

The two revolters looked at each other and just shrugged.

"So," Axl started to say. "Can I gain access to the power room? Need to make sure everything's in check so the security system can stay active."

"Never thought about doing that," said the Revolter. "We don't know much about that much about circuitry and stuff, so be our guest."

After that, the revolters opened the door to let Axl in.

"Thanks, you two," Axl said as he began to walk in, but then stopped to say, "Oh... and one more thing I need to say to you?"

"What's that, Castor," said one of the revolters.

After a bit of silence, Axl said, "Night, night."

After that, Axl did a roundhouse kick to knock both the revolters out.

As the revolters were unconscious, Axl changed back to his original form, then gave a signal to X and the others that the coast was clear.

Once X and his team reached Axl, X said, "Good job. Now, let's drag these two in here, so as to not draw attention."

X then signaled two of the Stealth Team members to drag the bodies into the power room while they were still out of it.

After that, in the power room, X pulled down the cover to the power grid, and signaled for Elec Man once he set the cover down.

"Alright, Elec Man," said X. "Time to go to work. Thankfully, we've got a chart here to show which circuits will affect which source power. Just shut down the security systems."

"You got it," said Elec Man before he created some electrical burst to short out the circuitry for the security system.

In the building's security room, the revolters noticed the cameras were going out.

"Boss, boss," said a panicking revolter over his comm link. "We've got trouble! All of our security systems are shorting out!"

In another room of the building, Shade Panther, who was on the other side of the revolter's communicator, said, "The security systems are shutting down? It can only mean that the Maverick Hunters are here. Listen, all revolutionaries! Go to battle status immediately and find the Hunters! Take no prisoners when you see them! Do you understand?"

After Shade Panther broke contact, a Reploid came up behind them and said, "Hey, why don't you let me deal with the Hunters? I'll be sure that they're good and dead. Besides, I've got a big bone to pick with X. You just rest your paws."

Shade Panther nodded to the Reploid, then said, "Very well. Go and fight them, and make sure they're dead."

Soon, we see the Reploid that Shade Panther is talking to is Geemel, who then says, "Don't worry. This time, they won't be getting the better of me. I will have my revenge."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 52.


	52. Chapter 52: Geemel Strikes

**Chapter 52: Geemel Strikes**

"Alright, that should do it," said Elec Man as he finished shorting out the security system.

"Good," said X. "But let's be careful, now. That action will probably have caused some panic among the revolters. Be prepared for combat if need be, but try to remain in the shadows if they decide to not turn to turn the lights on."

"Right," said the Hunters.

X then said, "Okay, let's go!"

After that, X and the Hunters got out of the power room, but made sure to not be seen.

As they were rushing, they saw that, just like X said, the revolters were scurrying around in a panic over what to do and to find who did it.

After a while of running, they saw a group of revolters were blocking the doors they needed to open to let their allies in.

"Crap," said X. "This is what I was afraid of. They must know we're already inside the building. I'll give them credit, for a bunch of extremists that were just recently average Reploids, they're pretty good. It's almost as if this virus they're under is controlling them in some way, or giving them the know how to act in such a way."

Axl then asked X, "So what do we do, now?"

"No choice but to charge through them, and take them down," replied X. "Let's be quick about it, though. The longer we take, the more time it'll give them to warn the others. On my mark, we rush'em. Are all of you ready?"

The Hunters nodded.

"Alright," X started to say. "Let's move!"

After that, the group of Hunters made a charge for the blockade of revolters, who suddenly saw the Hunters coming for them.

"It's the Maverick Hunters," yelled a revolter. "Stop them!"

Before any of the revolters could react, X, Elec Man and Axl all jumped into the air to fire their weapons. X's energy shurikens took down a few, along with Axl's bullet fire and Elec Man's Thunder Beam. As they came for a landing, X charged his Buster to do a slash attack against a few revolters.

The Stealth Team cleaned up nicely as they wiped out the remaining revolters in the blockade.

"Good job, all of you," said X. "Now, let's get those doors opened, so we can stand a better chance of routing the enemy."

"Right," said the Hunters, who then went to do just as X commanded.

Outside, the other Hunters could see the doors to the building open.

"Alright, they did it," said Zero. "We can enter now!"

"About time," said Bass with a snarl. "I'm tired of sitting on my hands on all day. I've gotta' show that I'm the best around here."

Roll said to herself, "This time, I'm going to do better. I'm going to make everyone proud of me. I will do it, this time. I'm going to be a top Maverick Hunter, just like my brother and his friends."

"Okay, then," Zero said to the Hunters. "Let's get in there! Sooner we end this fight, the sooner we end this whole war!"

After that, the Maverick Hunters made a charge for the doorway.

As they all entered, they met X, Axl, Elec Man and the other Hunters.

"Sorry if we were a little late," said X jokingly. "Just took us some time."

"I'll say," said Bass with a large hint of snark. "Try to be more punctual from now on."

"Can it, Bass," snapped Blues.

Bass just snorts.

"Anyway," X started to say to get back on topic. "Let's start clearing this place of revolters. Is everyone ready?"

All of the Hunters went, "We are," though Bass went, "Anything to get me to do something around here."

"Then, let's get to it," shouted X.

After that, the Hunters went to drive the enemy out.

Once they went through a few rooms of the building, they came into the central hub, which was then populated with revolters and Mechaniloids.

"Maverick Hunters," shouted a revolter. "Surrender right now while you still can."

Ignoring the revolter's threat, the Hunters did battle.

X and Blues fired their Busters consecutively, though Blues had the addition of his shield as the threw it to strike down a few enemies. They were joined by Axl and Roll, who sent out a wave of bullet fire to take down a few targets.

Zero and Bass went together to slash down a few enemies on their end, and were working pretty well together, despite Bass' thoughts about Zero. Every slash of theirs was high precision. Bass was also joined by his team as they showed just what each and everyone of them could do.

Both Guts Man and Concrete Man used their immense strength to send revolters flying, though Concrete Man also used his Concrete Shot to immobilize a few of the enemies.

Cut Man joined with Bass and Zero to slice and dice a few enemies with his Rolling Cutter, while Ice Man backed him up with his Ice Slasher.

Jewel Man used his Jewel Satellite to protect himself from enemy fire, then used the diamonds floating around him to attack and destroy the revolters that surrounded him.

Elec Man and Plug Man used their electrical attacks to jolt a few enemies, while Tornado Man backed them up with his Tornado Blow attack.

Spalsh Woman fired her Laser Trident at few airborne enemies, while Bomb Man used his hi-tech Hyper Bombs to destroy a few thickly armored Mechaniloids.

Fire Man and Magma Man combined their Fire Storm and Magma Bazooka weapons to create a blazing inferno to singe the enemies to a crisp.

Hornet Man used some Hornet Chasers to distract some revolters while Galaxy Man set up a Black Hole Bomb to annihilate them.

Tango rolled up into buzzsaw form to slash away at the revolters and Mechaniloids, and even Rush got in on the action as he viciously mauled a revolter, then afterwards, he calmly stepped to the side of his body to urinate coolant on him.

Even the lesser Hunters were holding their own as they managed to take down a few enemies on their end.

Eddie went around offering aid to any Hunter that got injured.

X finished off the last of the revolters and Mechaniloids by using ninja-like reflexes to swipe away at his enemies with swift beam saber swipes.

"Guess that should about do it," said Zero.

"Pheh," said Bass. "Not much of a challenge. If this is the best these lackeys can do, this war won't last much longer."

Blues replied, "I have a feeling it hasn't even begun yet."

"What's that supposed to me," asked Cut Man

"Oh," said a surprised Blues. "Just kind of thinking out loud. Of course, it's probably good that we don't get to lax, unlike SOME people. Yes, I'm looking at you, Bass."

Bass' only response to Blues was to give him the bird.

Blues just gave Bass a smirk.

X then came up to the company and said, "Alright, we've cleared this area out, but they've probably got more waiting for us in here, so let's all be prepared."

"Right," said all of the Hunters.

"Hey, Rock," Roll said. "Did I ever tell you make kind of cute ninja in that armor?"

"Well, this isn't exactly time for small talk," said X. "But thanks for the compliment. Course, thanks should got to Dr. Light for designing it."

"Speaking of which," said Blues. "I noticed that some of the moves you pulled off were similar to that of Shadow Man. I guess father must've incorporated some abilities of his into that armor for you to use."

"Who knows," asked X. "Maybe I'll ask him when we get back. Anyway, let's not dawdle anymore, or we're going to regret it."

"You're about to regret it, right now," came Geemel's voice.

Everyone looked ahead of them at the end of the room to see a shadowy figure walking towards them. X started to recognize the figure when he saw the three-bladed shuriken being held by it.

"It can't be," said X.

As the figure came into the light, it was revealed to be Geemel, who then said, "Been a long time, X."

"Geemel," asked X. "But how? I destroyed you."

"Great," said Zero. "First Vile, then High Max, and now this guy. Wonder what other surprise visits await us?"

"Wait a minute," said Roll. "Just who is this guy?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Axl.

X said, "He and his partner, Zain, were two goons working for this evil Reploid named Techno. I was friends with his nicer twin, Middy, both of whom are dead. Of course, if you're back, Geemel, that can only mean Zain is, as well."

"Sure is," said Geemel. "And so are the Soul Erasers, Berkana and Gareth."

"Berkana's back," asked X in an uneasy tone. "Oh boy, Alia's going to love to hear that."

"You better not tell her, X," said Zero. "She finds out how much Berkana flirted with you, Alia might try to fight her, herself."

"Of course," said Geemel. "With me around, you won't get a chance to see them again, since you're all going to die by my hand, especially now that I've got the Dark Virus to help me with that. But right now, while I'm to eliminate all of you, I think I'll start with you, X. I may have been seen as a bit of a coward in the past, but now, I have nothing to fear from you."

"Oh yeah," asked Ice Man who stepped out in front. "If you fight our brother, then you fight the rest of us."

"Brother, huh," asked Geemel. "Yeah, I was told that you had a family, X. How delicious, because once I finish with you, I'll dismember the rest of your kin!"

"Go to hell," shouted Fire Man as he shot a stream of fire at Geemel.

Though it appeared the flames hit, when Fire Man was done with his attack, there was no body there.

"Where did he go," asked Roll.

"Uh, might want to try looking up," came Geemel's voice.

As everyone did, they saw Geemel was standing on the ceiling, ninja style.

"Nice trick, huh," asked Geemel. "I've been practicing a lot, so don't think stupid attacks like that will have an affect on me."

"Yeah, it is a nice trick," said X. "Course, it's been done before."

Geemel looked in front of him to see X was also standing on the ceiling.

"What, but how," asked Geemel, who then looked to see the X on the ground was just an illusion.

"A shadow image," asked Geemel who then looked back at the real X. "So, you've been learning some new tricks as well. This might be fun."

The two then jumped off the ceiling and back to solid ground.

"Well, then," said Geemel. "Since you're wearing that armor, and we've both got similar skills, why don't we have good old fashioned ninja battle? Like I said, just you and me, X."

"I can agree to that," replied X. "So... are you ready, Geemel?"

"I am as long as you are," said Geemel.

The two stared each other down before each broke into a ninja run towards each other.

X readied his beam saber and Geemel spun his shuriken around, and in a yell, the two of them clashed their weapons with each other.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 53.


	53. Chapter 53: Ninja Battle

**Chapter 53: Ninja Battle**

After their initial strikes, X and Geemel started to jump off the ground, walls and ceiling at one another constantly while trying to strike each other with their respective weapon, Geemel using his shuriken and X using his beam saber.

After jumping around the room enough, Geemel tossed his shuriken at X, who then answered back with a few shuriken-shaped Buster shots at Geemel.

Both dodged the others attack, though X had to dodge a second time since Geemel's shuriken was coming back on a return trip to its thrower.

As Geemel caught his shuriken, he began to spin it around as he said, "I hope you're not ready to quit now, X, cause this is just starting to get fun."

"While I've usually been serious about my fights these days, I have to say that this is beginning to be enjoyable," replied X. "It's too bad though, because I still have a duty to fulfill when it comes to Mavericks like you, Geemel."

Geemel just chuckled before he said, "You better stop thinking so much in black and white, buddy. Having been injected with the Dark Virus, my eyes have been open to the truth. I feel like my potential has finally been unleashed. It's like this is what I'm supposed to be. Everything about me is 100%, and it feels so good. I've awakened to the truth, and now, I'm ready to be apart of the dream of the guy who made me this way! If I was nice enough, I'd let you understand what I mean, X. But it's too bad I want my revenge on you for the frustrating defeat I suffered at your hands. That said, don't hold it against me."

"Man, even after so many years, and Mega Man still manages to piss people off even when he doesn't mean it," said Bass. "Sucks to be him at this point."

"Just shut up, Bass," snapped Blues.

"Only a Maverick would say such things," said X. "Fine, you can think your potential has been unveiled, but I'll ind another way without risking my way of thinking and sanity."

Geemel then says, "Never hurts to be a little insane. Sometimes it can... free you. Allow me to share some of my insanity with you!"

Geemel then throws his shuriken at X, who seems ready to dodge the attack. But just then, then shuriken separates into just three blades that come spinning at X.

X managed to dodge the blades, but before he knew it, Geemel teleported right behind him, ready to give X a kick.

X had no choice but to block Geemel's attack he held his arms in front of his face to absorb the blow.

Roll got worried as she was about to go after them, but Blues stopped her in time, and said, "Let them do this. Rock will win this."

After blocking, X got sent backwards, though he managed to skid to a stop.

As X put his arms down, Geemel caught his shuriken, which the three blades reformed into, and he began to spin it around over his head.

"Oh yeah," Geemel said while still spinning his shuriken. "This old doggie has learned some new tricks, as well. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"I can see that," replied X. "So, you also want to throw a little hand-to-hand combat in there, huh? I guess we can do that."

"Hand-to-hand, huh," asked Geemel. "You sure you want to take me on in that area? I'm more than happy to agree to it, but don't be a poor sport if you get hurt."

"We'll see," X said as he put on a battle stance.

Geemel then stuck his shuriken on his back, and both he and X charged for each other doing Ninja runs.

As they clashed, X and Geemel tried to hit each other with a flurry of palm strikes and kicks, though not managing to hit one another as their attacks were either being blocked or dodged by the other.

Eventually, as Geemel went in for a punch, X caught his arm with his left hand and started to use his right hand to do several quick palm strikes into Geemel's gut, hitting him multiple times before letting his arm go, so he could kick him in the stomach to send Geemel away.

Geemel then retaliated by skidding to a stop and he dashed at X to start trying to hit with a barrage of punches, which X blocked most of, save one that struck in the side of his face.

After that, Geemel hit the vulnerable X with a kick to the chest that sent X flying into a wall, which got many of the Hunters worried about him, or mad at Geemel.

X was able to catch himself on to the wall without crashing into it. As he did, Geemel teleported at X to punch him again, but then, X teleported to land a kick on Geemel, who then teleported to attack X again.

Over and over again, the two teleported to avoid the others blow while trying to retaliate with their own attack.

Having enough of this, and after feinting an attack that got him to avoid it, X back kicked Geemel right as he teleported behind X.

Geemel was sent flying into a wall, and as he hit it, he then landed face first onto the ground.

X landed in front of him and said, "Give it up, Geemel. You can't beat me."

Geemel looked up at X and looked pissed, but then he just smiled and said, "Don't get too full of yourself. I've only just begun to fight."

Geemel then picked himself up, and said, "Enough with these kids games. It's back to fighting for real."

Saying that, Geemel armed himself with his shuriken.

"Back to that, huh," asked X. "Guess we just have to do this the hard way, then."

X then armed himself with his Buster and beam saber.

"Oh ho," said Geemel. "I plan to up the ante, right now."

Just then after saying that, Geemel made a second shuriken appear in his other hand, and he started to spin it around.

"Two shurikens," asked a surprised X.

"You better believe it," shouted Geemel, as he threw them towards X before separating each of them into three blades, giving him a total of six.

X did his best to avoid all of the blades to keep from getting cut, though a few managed to nick his armor.

As the blades returned to Geemel to reform into his shurikens, Geemel spun them and made a charge for X.

Once Geemel made it towards X, he began to use his shurikens to try and slash at X, who managed to counter Geemel's blows with his beam saber.

Though X was holding his onw, Geemel was relentless in his assault.

"You fight like you're possessed or something," said X while trying to stay alive. "This is beyond being a Maverick!"

"Like I said to you, X," replied Geemel who then started to be surrounded in a dark purple aura, and his eyes started to glow purple, as well. "I'm beyond such a thing as Maverick! I'm now a demon!"

As X dashed away from him, Geemel had the aura surround his shurikens, and when threw them, they turned into burning, purple wheels of destruction that started to tear up the ground as they spun towards X.

X jumped up high in the air, but just then, Geemel teleported above X, who then got knocked to the ground by Geemel's double fist slam.

Geemel then got his shurikens back and begun to spin them around as he made an aerial dive for X, ready to kill him.

"No," shouted Roll. "Rock, look out!"

The other Hunters were on the edge of their seats.

Just then, X said under his breath after sitting up, "Heaven's Door, activate by 10%."

After that, X was surrounded in a bright, burning white aura.

Either not noticing or caring, Geemel continued his attack. Just as he got to him to strike, X teleported out of the way as Geemel made his attack.

Surprised, Geemel looked around for X. As he looked look behind himself, Geemel then heard X coming towards him as he was yelling. Geemel turned to see X right in front of him and charged his Buster to release a powered slash attack.

Geemel tried to counter it with his shurikens, but X's attack destroyed them, then struck Geemel across his chest, severely damaging him.

"N... no," said Geemel in a dying breath. "Not again. I can't... lose again."

"I'm sorry," said X. "But you have."

Geemel then said as he struggled to say conscious, "I... I will... be... avenged."

Geemel's aura disappeared after dying down, and his eyes turned back to normal. He then collapsed on the ground dead.

X then breathed out of relief and said, "Deactivating Heaven's Door."

After that, the other Hunters ran to X to make sure he was okay.

"Sorry if I worried you all," said X.

"You certainly did," replied Roll, who then smiled and said, "But you did great! I knew you would win." After that, Roll dashed up to hug her brother.

"Not bad, Rock," said Blues with a smile.

Bass then came up to say, "Well, if anything, that just encourages me to work harder by the time you and I do battle."

X just smirked and said, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Bass just smirked back.

"We can all celebrate later," Zero said. "Right now, we still have more work to do."

"Right," said X. "Let's keep going and find Shade Panther. His defeat will bring us one step closer to ending this revolt."

"Right," all of the other Hunters nodded.

"With that said," continued X. "Let's move!"

And with that, the Hunters continued on their way to free the building of the revolters.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 54.


	54. Chapter 54: The Panther's Maw

**Chapter 54: The Panther's Maw**

Back in the Maverick Hunter HQ's lab, Gate and Dr. Doppler are working on distilling the DNA sample they got from X to make the anti-virus. Gate has his helmet off to reveal his sea green hair.

Gate stops working for a bit as he says, "Hey, Doppler."

"What is it, Gate," asked Dr. Doppler.

"I've been thinking about something," replied Gate. "We working on distilling this DNA of X's to become our anti-virus, right?"

Doppler answered, "Your grasp of the obvious."

Gate continued to talk, saying, "And Dr. Light said he was going to see about using X's purified DNA to make his armors stronger, right?"

"Very astute of you," said Doppler in a snarky tone. "Where are you going, now, Gate?"

"Well," Gate started to say again. "Since this is X's DNA we're distilling and purifying... why don't we use it on X himself?"

"Come again," asked Doppler.

"You heard me," said Gate. "We use this enhanced DNA on X himself. We radiate his body with it. We'd basically be purifying all of X, himself."

Doppler said, "I guess that could work, but don't you think it might be risky trying to use something we're trying release the true power of? We don't know if his body could handle such power."

"I don't see why he wouldn't be able to," Gate continued. "I mean, this is his DNA, so his body should be able to handle it. Not saying it won't be without problems, but I think it might be worth it since we're putting DNA back into X's body to see what happens to him. It might lead to an awakening or an evolution we haven't seen in Reploids for a long time. Dr. Light did say he wanted X to be the gateway to a prosperous age for both humans and robots. So what better way than to start with X himself?"

Doppler rubbed his eyes and said, "It does make some sense, but I have to say Gate, ever since we started this, you've had this big fascination with X. I know he's a legendary Reploid, but you're treating him like he could be some type of deity."

Gate replied, "With DNA like that, he might as well be one."

"Even so," Doppler started to say. "I just hope we don't end up with another incident like the one you created with Zero's DNA. That's part of what's brought about this new virus, anyway."

"I don't think we have to worry too much about that," said Gate. "Zero's DNA, as I've learned from experience, was made to be a destructive force. X's DNA, on the other hand, I feel brings hope. No doubt it could make X more powerful for combat if we radiate him with it, but I think it should be able to do a lot more for the good of people if experiment with it, and see how other Reploids are affected by it."

Doppler just sighed, then said, "Okay, we'll try to see if we can get X to agree to this. I may still be pessimistic about the idea, but that's only because I would rather do further research than go off on half-cocked theory."

Gate then said, "Sometimes, you have to be a little half-cocked when being a scientist. Besides, with all that's happening, taking time to research is the kind of time our enemies won't be giving us anytime soon."

"Well, if you can say that," said Doppler. "Then I suggest we get back on to distilling this DNA, so we can make that anti-virus."

"Good idea," replied Gate.

And with that, both men went back to work.

Back in the Maverick Hunters' Main Intelligence Bureau, X and the Hunters were continuing to charge through the place while clearing it out of enemies.

As they entered another large room, a big firefight broke out between the Hunters and revolters.

One revolter tried to sneak attack X with a flurry of sword swipes, which X dodged with no trouble. He then retaliated by mule kicking the revolter into the air, then jumped up to grab. After doing so, X flew up into the air with the revolter, then spiraled downward to slam him into the ground, ninja style.

The Hunters managed to quickly neutralize the oncoming enemies.

After the Hunters were done, Alia contacted X saying, "I've searched out the building, and I believe the hostages should be on the fourth floor, in room 4C."

"Gotcha," said X. "We'll send a team of Hunters to rescue them, while the rest of us go to find Shade Panther. Do you have a location on him, Alia?"

"I have it," came and said Layer. "Follow the directions I'm giving you on your map, and you should find him."

"Thanks, both of you," said X. "Alright, Hunters, let's decide who's going to find the prisoners and who's coming with us to deal with this group's leader."

Just then, in the sealed and darkened room that Shade Panther was in, Panther was squatting down as if he was awaiting someone, which was true for the most part. His eyes were closed, but they slowly opened as he said, "They're coming. They'll be here very shortly."

As he said that, the Hunters that were going after Shade Panther arrived at the door to his room. The group consisted of X, Zero, Axl, Blues, Roll, Bass and his team, and the Light robots.

"This must be the location," said X. "Let's do what needs to be done, but be cautious, as well."

"I think we're all ready," said Axl.

"Let's do it, then," said Zero.

After that, they opened the doors, and walked inside.

As they came into the room, they saw Shade Panther on one knee, though he blended well into the shadows with how dark it was, and how he was colored.

"I see you've made it, Maverick Hunters," said Shade Panther. "I would be disappointed if you hadn't."

"Shade Panther," said X. "Your revolt is coming to an end, right now."

"I figured that would be one of the first things to come out of your mouth, Commander X," said Shade Panther as he stood up.

"Don't bother getting up," Bass said. "You're going to be cut down, anyway."

"I'd be careful what you say," Shade Panther replied. "It's not nice to say such things to the one that'll be executing you very shortly."

"What's with these revolts, anyway," asked Zero. "Don't you know you're all hurting innocent people through your actions? How much blood are you all willing to spill just to bring change to this world?"

"Is anyone truly innocent these days," asked Panther. "We're all guilty of something. As of right now, the humans are guilty of how they continue to use us like we're still their servants, despite how we Reploids are supposed to have free will. The humans use us to their ends, and then dispose of us when we refuse to help. And you Maverick Hunters encourage such actions. You're nothing more than pawns of the humans, destroying any Reploid that clearly knows the truth about themselves, that they are superior. We Reploids MUST take control of this world. WE must be the rulers. The humans made themselves extinct when they created us. We will not be controlled by them anymore, and we will not allow you all to force us to be controlled. But what am I saying? You're being controlled just as much, and you don't even realize it."

"If you're talking about the government," said X. "We already know about that. We know the Chief Ambassador has been using both sides to play his dirty game. You say we Maverick Hunters are being controlled, but you Mavericks are under even more control than you think, right now."

"Correction," said Blues. "You Mavericks have ALWAYS been under control. While some may have been created just for the purpose, most Reploids that became Maverick Hunters chose to be that way. How man of you Mavericks have been forced into doing this because of some virus, or a certain megalomaniac threatened or paid you to fight for the wrong side? You say you want to be free from control, but as long as you have a master, you'll never truly be free."

"Our master will create a free world for us," said Shade Panther. "He's already begun to shape things up, and once we're free from the tyranny of the Maverick Hunters, the dream will be inches away from coming true. Evolution will finally see us as the dominant species."

"This guy is talking just like Lumine," thought Axl. "Will I end up the same way if I 'awaken?'"

"Hrmph," said Blues. "Sounds more like an excuse to allow your master to control all of you, but fine. Dream your pretty little dreams. We'll continue to live in the world of reality, living out dreams that we know will make the world prosper."

Shade Panther then said, "More like dreams your creator wants. Fine, if we're being controlled still, at least it's for something that makes sense. As long as humans and Reploids both exist, there will always be Reploids that think they're superior, you'll never be done with your fight. This is a battle you're fated to lose."

"Enough of this crap," shouted Bass. "I came here to fight you, and I'm going to do just that. I don't care for any special dreams anyone has. I'm just here to prove I'm the strongest, so you'd better ready yourself."

"A Maverick Hunter with a big mouth," said Shade Panther. "Nothing ever changes. Very well, then. Prepare yourselves for combat. But, can you really defeat one who specializes in stealth combat?"

"I'm wearing armor made for it," said X. "Let's see who really knows how to use the shadows to their advantage, shall we?"

Shade Panther just chuckled and said, "You're playing a dangerous game with me. You may regret that later."

After saying that, Panther activated his cloaking device and stepped back into the shadows to not be seen.

"A cloaking device," said Zero. "This just got bad."

"I can't detect his heat signature, either," said X. "Stay alert, all of you. Just remain focused."

As the Hunters readied themselves and moved out to search for their enemy, Panther then prepared for an attack as he saw Roll, and decided to go after her since she looked the most scared. He then started to rush for her.

Roll started to get a funny feeling, then she looked to her side and saw Shade Panther about to attack her as his cloaking device turned off, and she held her gun out to shoot him.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 55.

P.S.: Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I think they add for drama, which can be good or bad. Just depends on how you take it.


	55. Chapter 55: Of Light and Shadow

**Chapter 55: Of Light and Shadow**

As Shade Panther got near Roll to attack her, Roll fell on her butt to avoid Panther's attack and she shot at him a few times, but Shade Panther managed to avoid the shots, then jumped and reactivated his cloaking device.

Everyone heard Roll shoot, and went to check on her.

"Roll," said X as he got to her first. "Are you all right?"

Roll replied, "I think so. But that Maverick went after me first, probably wanting to go after the weakest of us first."

"Great, this is going to be fun," said Bass. "I bet we're going to be spending most of our time trying to protect her than actually doing any real fighting."

After sneering at Bass, Blues said, "Rock, if that Maverick is going after Roll first, then it might be wiser if we all stick together."

X nods to Blues then says, "Alright, let's form together. If we do that, we might have a better chance of attacking Shade Panther if he comes near us. Alright, form up!"

Before they can get a chance to, something snatches Bright Eyes from the shadows.

"Bright Eyes," asked Moon Star as she was next to him, and looked to see he was gone.

Suddenly, we hear Bright Eyes holler out of pain as we also hear the sound of gnashing and tearing.

Afterwards, Bright Eyes gets thrown back to the rest of the group while looking beaten and damaged.

"Bright Eyes," shouted all of Bass' team.

"Don't worry, I'm still alive," said Bright Eyes out of pain. "Just take that Maverick down for me."

"Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that anyone is fair game for this Maverick," said Zero.

"Alright, that tears it," yelled Bass. "He wants to attack my team like that, then he's going to be in deep trouble with me! Time to call ask for Treble's spirit to help me!"

Bass then squats down, and in a yell of rage, makes a couple of wings burst forth from his back.

"Bass," yelled Blues. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Too late," shouts Bass as he then takes off for the air. "Alright, Team, you look after Bright Eyes! I'll deal with this asshole myself!"

After that, Bass flew off into the darkness to find Shade Panther.

"That fool is going to get himself killed," said Zero.

"We'd better go after him to make sure he'll be alright," said X. "Bass' team has their orders, so the rest of us will go. Let's move!"

After that, the other Hunters went after Bass.

As Bass was flying around, he said, "Okay, show yourself, you coward! Hiding like you've got no spine, and attacking our men like the way you did to Bright Eyes and almost did to Roll, you disgust me!"

Bass then heard a sound from the distance and he slashed out his katana, releasing an energy wave.

Unfortunately, Bass just hit the floor with his attack, and he kept looking around for Shade Panther.

Suddenly, Bass saw a floating object fly towards as he said, "What the...?"

The object exploded and Bass was covered in a field of distortion that messed up his sensors.

"What's going on," shouted Bass. "My sensors are malfunctioning!"

Just then, Shade Panther jumped and was about to attack Bass, when suddenly, X jumped in and kicked Panther away, unknowingly right in the area his cloaking device was, thus damaging it greatly where it would malfunction.

After Shade Panther was sent flying away from X's attack, Bass crashed on the ground. After landing, X came up to Bass and grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "Bass, are you all right? Bass!"

As Bass' sensors were starting to function normally again, he said while trying to push X off of him, "Get off me! I'll be fine, once I pay that jerk back!"

"Well, that's gratitude for ya'," said Axl.

Just then, all of the Hunters heard Shade Panther chuckle as he said, "Not bad. You destroyed my cloaking device. But don't think you've got an upper hand on me because of that. As long as I still have my Jamming Bombs, just like what your friend experienced, I'll be one step ahead of you."

"We'll see about that," said Zero. "It's time to shed a little light in this room!" He then said to the other Hunters, "Get back and cover your eyes!"

"What's he going to do," asked Magma Man.

Bomb Man replied, "I think we just better do as he said."

After the Hunters got away and covered their eyes.

Zero then does the technique he learned from Radiant Tulip by punching the ground as he shouts, "Shining Dome," and then, creates a dome of light that brightens up the whole room.

Just then, the Hunters can see Shade Panther after Zero's attack dies down.

"We've got you, now," shouts Axl as he Roll equip the weapons they got developed from Radiant Tulip's weapons program, which was a Flash Shotgun for each of them.

As Shade Panther charges to strike, Axl and Roll ready their weapons, and as Panther closes in, the two Hunters fire, hitting Panther with burst shots of searing light energy.

Panther takes damage and is blinded by the light.

"Good job in exploiting his weakness," said X, who then switched out of his Shadow Armor for the Force Armor. "Guess it's my turn. You ready, Blues?"

"Let's do it," Blues replied.

After that, both X and Blues use the Laser Flower weapon as they each shot a pod that bloomed into a flower, each of which shot a laser at Shade Panther, piercing his chassis.

After that, the Light robots charged to attack, but Bass stopped them by saying, "No, he's mine! If anyone gets to finish him off, it's going to be me! I need to pay him back for what he did to me and how he hurt Bright Eyes!"

Though he had taken big damage, Shade Panther didn't let that get to him as he said, "Fine, we'll see how you fair. No more hiding for me, so we'll make this more of a brawl just for you."

"Good," said Bass. "It'll make it more fun for both of us, though I plan to be the winner here."

"I love your enthusiasm, but don't get cocky," said Shade Panther. "I have more than enough tools to take punks like you down."

"Ditto," said Bass. "But we've talked enough. Now, we fight!"

After saying that, Bass rushes towards Shade Panther and prepares to strike him, but Panther dodged out of the way by jumping high into the air, and used a wrist mounted crossbow to shoot bomb arrows at Bass.

Bass dodges all of the bomb arrows and continues to rush towards Shade Panther, who seems to be a little nervous that his attacks were dodge easily.

Shade Panther then tries to throw a few Jamming Bombs to attack Bass with as he lands, but Bass manages to avoid those, as well.

"I thought we were going to make this a real brawl," shouted Bass to Shade Panther. "And here you are flinging projectiles at me like the coward you really are!"

Shade Panther just growls at Bass.

Bass just smirks at Shade Panther, and says, "No use in getting all mad about it if it's true."

"You want a brawl," shouted Shade Panther. "I'll be glad to give you one! Just as long as you rid yourself of your wings, of course."

"Whatever will make things easier for you," said Bass before he put his wings away, and landed on the ground.

Wasting no time, Bass charged for Shade Panther, who rushed at him and the two got into it, each taking blow for blow, with Panther slashing at Bass, who also slashed back a few times.

After a while of fighting, Bass avoided one of Panther's slashes, then he slashed one of Shade Panther's feet, thus causing him to clutch his foot out of pain.

While Panther was distracted, Bass delivered a slash to one of his shoulders. Bass followed up with more cuts to Shade Panther's body.

In so much pain, Shade Panther was unable to move as he said, "Very good. You have a real killer instinct about you. The world needs more people like you."

"No it doesn't," said Bass. "I plan to be the ONLY person with such instinct in this world. I will show that I'm the strongest, and that's that."

"I see," replied Shade Panther. "Then if that's the case, why do you fight for them, then? You don't seem to deserve to follow their idealistic folly when we're trying to usher in a new age for all Reploids."

Bass then said, "Speaking of idealistic folly... you're no better than they are. I don't give a crap about a new age or whatever, and I certainly don't care about the dreams of the Maverick Hunters either. I just fight for them, because it's kind of fun. Being on the good side actually presents a little more of a challenge for me, and taking on a good challenge will prove to the world that I am the strongest. That's all that matters to me, right now."

Shade Panther chuckled and said, "Certainly have a one track mind, don't you? But I guess I can respect it. In some ways, I like you more than any other Hunters I've ran into. In some ways, we could be considered friends."

"Too bad," said Bass. "You pissed me off enough for what you did to Bright Eyes, so now... you die!"

And with a quick swipe, Bass chops off Shade Panther's head, thus killing him.

Bass then says in a mocking tone after setting his katana down, "Good-bye, friend."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 56.


	56. Chapter 56: The Bubble Bath

**Chapter 56: The Bubble Bath**

As the Hunters have freed their Main Intelligence Bureau, X has his men take the injured to the carriers, as well as to load up the surviving revolters as prisoners to dealt with.

After a while, Zero came up to say to X, "Alright, that should just about do it. I think we can finally head home."

"Yeah," said Axl who also came with Zero. "Not that this wasn't one of our better missions, but at this point, I think some good R & R is what we all need."

X just chuckled and said, "I couldn't agree more, Axl. Of course, if anyone deserves to be commemorated for this mission, it should be Bass."

Right on cue, Bass came near the group and said, "Don't bother. I'm not into big parties or whatever just because I did what I was supposed to. I'll just revel in the fact that I proved I was the stronger warrior between me and that guy, and let that be that."

"Heh, you'll never change, Bass. Even when you're victorious, you've still got a stick up your butt," replied X.

"And now, I'm going to shove a real big one up yours, X," came a voice.

Everyone looked to see Vile coming their way, and in a brand new Ride Armor.

"Vile," X called out to him.

Blues said, "Oh, not him, again."

"So, he is back," said Zero. "Vile, you really need to learn to take a hint that people don't want you around."

"Well, obviously, someone does," Vile replied. "Or else, they wouldn't have bothered to bring me back."

"So... Mega," said Bass. "I assume another guy who wants you dead?"

"As natural for him as flight is for birds," answered X. "He's my 'self-proclaimed' rival. In some ways, he's similar to you, Bass."

"More like your exterminator," Vile said. "A rival would feel some joy out of doing battle with you. I just hate you, X. And now is the day I'm finally going to be rid of you!"

"Oh, go sit on a tack you horrible facsimile of a certain character from a galaxy far, far away," shouted Roll. "My brother beat your pants off once before, and he can do it, again."

Blues added, "Yeah, what she said."

"Not this time, sweetheart," said Vile. "Now, I'm going to crush X, once and for all!"

"I don't know how you found me here, Vile," said X. "But frankly, I don't care. I just want to end this foolishness you like to delude yourself with."

"As long as you exist, X, I'll always try to destroy you," Vile replied.

"Fine. I'll make this quick, then," said X as he started to walk towards Vile.

"Be careful, brother," said Splash Woman.

"Don't worry, Splash," said X. "I'll be fine."

"Not with me around," yelled Vile and he charged for X, and readying a punch to knock out X.

As X continued to slowly walk towards Vile, he said quietly, "Activating Heaven's Door by 30%."

Vile still charged for X, not paying attention to the aura that just surrounded him or his large power increase.

"Now, you're finished," yelled Vile as he threw his punch with his Ride Armor.

X then reared his fist back and threw a punch of his own. When it collided with the punching arm of Vile's Ride Armor, X shattered and destroyed the arm with his fist. Everyone watching is stunned, especially Vile who's now terrified by what X just did to his Ride Armor.

"H... h... how," said Vile as he stuttered out of fear. "That's impossible!"

"How sad of you, Vile," said X. "You know where to find me, yet you do no further investigating to see if I've changed a bit. I guess you never did hear about me activating my true powers, did you?"

Vile couldn't say anything for a bit before he got angry and tried to punch X again with his Ride Armor's other arm as he said, "Die!"

Before Vile could get his punch in, a voice shouted from high above, "Vile, that's enough!"

Everyone looked up to see Deadlock floating in the air.

"Return, now," said Deadlock to Vile.

"In your dreams, Deadlock," snapped Vile. "I'm going to finish him off here and now!"

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Deadlock. "You can't even win against him with the way he is, now. Return."

Vile just stared at Deadlock, then turned to look at X.

"Don't make me destroy you, Vile," said Deadlock. "You know I can do it easily."

Vile just growled at Deadlock, then said, "Fine." Then he turned back to X and said, "Next time... you're a dead man."

After that, Vile walked away in his damaged Ride Armor.

After a while of watching Vile walk away, X looked back at Deadlock, "Well, I don't know if I should thank you or fight you, right now."

"Relax, I just came to get him. That's all. Nothing more," said Deadlock. "However, I still think you should all surrender while you can. I'll give you more time to think about it, though. Until then, farewell."

After that, Deadlock flew away with X still staring at him, even after he was long gone.

Afterwards, when the Maverick Hunters had returned to HQ, X was standing on the balcony in his Normal Armor and without his helmet, looking over the city during the evening. Just then, Alia appeared behind him in the balcony's entrance.

"Hey, X," said Alia with a soft smile.

X turned around, then smiled at Alia and said, "You came. Good, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Alia walked near X, then asked, "What is it you want to talk with me about?"

"Well," X started to say. "I know I said I wanted us to try a build a relationship and let that be half the basis around our love for each other, which I still want to do, but somehow, my passionate side just came up with an idea I wanted to do with you."

"I see," said Alia while giving a curious smile. "And what would that be?"

X said with his own smile, "I was thinking about wanting to give you a bubble bath."

Alia looked surprised.

"You know, a nice romantic one," said X. "I'd set the mood up, wash your hair and probably bring some champagne and cherries to drink and eat."

Alia then put on a somewhat sassy smile and said, "If I didn't know any better, X, I'd think you were saying I'm a dirty girl."

"All the more reason to give you this bath," said X as he tapped the end Alia cute nose with his index finger.

Alia just giggled, and then said, "Alright, let's go. You do good cleaning me when we're in the shower together, so let's see how you well you do when giving me a bath."

"Very well, off we go," said X as he offered his arm to Alia, and she took it.

The two then walked off together.

In Alia's bathroom, X was down to his underwear and was setting up everything, lighting scented candles, breaking out a bottle of champagne and dish of cherries, dimming the lights, and topping bubble bath with rose petals.

Alia then came in while only wearing a bathrobe, and walked near the bath.

She saw how everything looked and said, "Wow, now this is what I call 'setting the mood.'"

"Do you like it," asked X.

Alia smiled warmly and said, "Very much. You really are a romantic guy, X. Anyway, guess I'll need to shed this." And after saying that, we get a shot of Alia's feet as she drops her robe and steps into the bath.

As Alia is settled in, X pours her a glass of champagne, which he then gave to Alia. After she took it, X then dropped in some bath toys for Alia to play with.

"Bath toys," asked Alia curiously.

"Hey, need to have some fun, and besides, it makes me look like a real mack daddy," said X.

"Or my sugar daddy," Alia joked before she took a sip of champagne and started to play with the toys, starting with the classic bath ducky.

X then got Alia's hair nice and wet, and once he did, he squirted some shampoo into his hands, which he then rubbed and massaged through Alia's hair and scalp gently, yet strongly.

"Mmm, that feels so nice," said Alia. "You have such amazing hands, X. They're more than just the hands of a warrior."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said X. "One day, I'm going to use them to build peace after the fighting will be over with, if it will be over with."

"I know you can do it, X," said Alia gently. "You're both strong in power and in character."

After a while of shampooing Alia's hair, X began to rinse it nicely.

Once he was done, he then dried his hands off to feed Alia a cherry. As he did, she took it in her teeth suggestively, and bit down on it in a sexual manner for X.

X just smiled at Alia.

Alia then got a mischievous smile about her as she took one of her toys and used it to squirt water on X's underwear.

"Hey," X said. "You got my skivvies wet. What was that for?"

Alia squirted him again, then said, "I want you to join me."

"Well, jeez," said X. "You could've just asked."

"I know," replied Alia. "But I wanted to be sexy for you. Besides, you're the one who gave me the bath toys."

X just sighed and said, "That I did. Alright, I'll join you. Besides, I did bring an extra glass and more than enough cherries."

After X stood up, we get a shot of the floor and see X's underwear land on it.

Afterwards, when X is in the bath, he wades towards Alia, who then gives him his own glass to drink out of.

"I believe I'll have some more champagne, now," said Alia as she showed her glass was empty.

X then got the bottle of champagne and poured her and himself a glass.

"Just hope you're not planning on getting drunk, tonight," said X with a cautious smile.

"Well, if I do, I'll have you to blame for it," replied Alia.

Afterwards, the two drank and fed each other cherries.

After they were done drinking and feeding each other, they looked at one another lovingly.

"You are so beautiful," X said to Alia. "I'm ashamed I waited so long to make a move for you."

"It wasn't so much the wait," said Alia. "It was just bad timing, that's all."

"Still no excuse on my end," said X. "I should have been forward with you. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"Don't put all the blame on yourself, X," replied Alia. "This is one moment we were both guilty, but you've seem to have put your guilt behind you, and because of that, I need to do the same."

"Yeah," said X.

After a while of looking at each other lovingly, they dropped their glasses into the bath water and embraced each other to kiss passionately.

After a while of it, X said, "I love you so much, Alia."

"I love you with all my heart, X," Alia replied. "And I never want to be without you."

"Oh, Alia," said X.

"X," said Alia.

The two then went back to kissing passionately, and as they did, they went under the water while continuing their romance.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 57.


	57. Chapter 57: The Date Begins

**Chapter 57: The Date Begins**

After getting out of the bath, X and Alia are each wearing a towel. X's is around his waist line and Alia's is wrapped around her body to keep herself a little more covered.

X uses another towel to dry off Alia's hair, and after he does, it's all messed up and going everywhere.

"Now, that's a good look for you," said X jokingly.

Alia just put on a smile and said, "You would, of course."

After that, Alia went to her bed and laid down on it belly down in a seductive manner, which got X to come over to her as he smiled about the mood that Alia was in.

As X sat down beside Alia, he said, "You know, we should go on our date tomorrow. Signas talked about us having a day off. He was told by Doppler and Gate that they wanted to try something with me after they finish distilling my DNA since they only need one more day, as they think it might give me an extra edge, and for that, Signas wants to give us some time to relax before our next objective."

"That sounds good," said Alia. "But I'm curious as to what Gate and Dr. Doppler want to do with you. What is it exactly?"

"I don't know," said X. "I wasn't given much detail, but hopefully, it won't be anything severe."

"Well, if it involves using your DNA," said Alia, "I'm sure it can't be too bad. Course, I can't imagine you being any stronger, but it should prove to be something if we see what happens to you."

X chuckled and said, "Somehow, you seem looking forward to this being done to me."

"Don't forget, X," said Alia. "I use to be a Researcher, myself. While I didn't go about it the way Gate did, the stuff I did work with was fascinating."

"So, you'll still go on that date with me," asked X.

"Of course, I will," replied Alia. "There's no way I'm not going to say to such an offer."

"I didn't think you would," said X before he yanked and removed Alia's towel off of her.

As he threw her towel to the floor, X stared at the back of Alia's body as she was still lying belly down on the bed with her breasts pressed tightly into the bed. He looked at her whole backside from her smooth back down to her supple butt and her lovely legs that she was kicking up and down.

"So, are you ready," asked Alia

"Always," said X as we see him hold the towel he wearing after taking it off and throwing it down.

X then lied down next to Alia, and the two started to kiss one another before continuing to do so as they entered each others embrace.

The next day, X and Alia, who are dressed in their respective armor and clothes, are walking down the street holding each others hand, periodically looking at each other with loving smiles.

After a while, they arrived at the pizzeria that X was talking to Alia about before as they came to the entrance and looked at the name of the place.

"Well, this is it," said X.

"Mario's Pizzeria," asked Alia with a giggle. "Doesn't that sound just a little too generic?"

X replied, "Trust me on this, Alia. This place is really good. Besides, what's in a name, anyway?"

After that, the two head on inside the place. As they come in, they see the place looks like a traditional pizzeria, but was very clean and tidy, and in overall good shape. It had a few people, both human and Reploid. Some are eating and a few are making pizzas.

Just then, a rather tubby, human chef sees X and says in a somewhat thick Italian accent, "Hey, it's X! How are you doin', my friend?"

"Mario," said X. "I'm doing pretty well!"

Mario comes over to X and the two give each other a big hug, and afterwards they stop hugging love enough to have a friendly chat.

"Oh, it's been too long since you last came here, X," said Mario. "You must be busy with your missions these days, huh?"

"Been non-stop, that's for sure, my friend," said X. "I certainly hope this pointlessness will end, one day, and I'll continue to fight until it has ended."

"It has been a long fight, that's for sure," said Mario. "But I believe there will be a day when peace finally returns to this world, and you'll be the one to make it happen."

X said, "Thanks, Mario. I appreciate your bode of confidence in me."

Just then, Mario takes notice of Alia and asks, "Ooh, who's the lovely lady, X?"

X then says, "Oh yeah, I never introduced you to her. This is Alia, one of our top navigators. I think I told you about her before."

"Oh yeah," said Mario. "The one that you were falling for."

Alia was surprised to hear this, but in a good way.

"That's right," said X. "Right now, she and I are on a date."

"I'm so happy for you, X," said Mario as he slapped X on the back.

"I guess I should introduce you to Alia," X said, then he turned to Alia to say, "Alia, this is Mario Borelli III. We jokingly call him 'Super Mario' around here. I knew his grandfather a long time ago when he started this business. It's thanks to his family that I got a big taste for such delicious food like what his family makes."

"I should really be thanking you, X," said Mario. "You helped my grandfather to get this place started, and were his first customer."

"X," said Alia. "You helped to start a business?"

"Oh, it was nothing," said X. "Just helped his family with some construction here and there. Nothing big."

Mario replied to X, "Oh ho, to us, that is something, and it's very big. For that, my family will always be in your debt."

"You really don't have to do that," said X. "But... thanks. Your words mean a lot."

"Well, since you're a friend of X's," said Alia. "I guess I should greet you properly." She then held out her hand for Mario to shake it.

"Oh, no," said Mario as he grabbed up Alia in a big hug. "You're a friend of X's, so for that, we hug around here, like a traditional Italian family."

"Well, thank you, Mario," said Alia while looking rather uncomfortable.

After a while of hugging, Mario let go of Alia and said, "And because you two are on a date, I'm going to give you special discount on your pie of choice. How does that sound?"

"Normally, I'd refuse because I don't want to be treated special around here," said X. "But, since I want this to be a special day... I guess we'll take it."

"Wonderful," said Mario. "And what kind of pizza would you like, today? The usual?"

"Not today," answered X. "I was figuring we'd have your classic pepperoni today. You know, do something basic so to see if Alia likes it or not."

"Nice choice," said Mario. "I'll get it ready for you in a flash. You two just sit down and take your helmets off, so you can get comfortable."

"Sure thing," said X before he brought Alia over to the closest table he could find that was empty.

As Alia got seated by him, X also sat himself down. X then removed his helmet and Alia took off her headgear.

"I'll take those for you," said Mario.

"Thanks," said X and he and Alia gave him their head wear.

"And I guess a couple of colas for you," asked Mario.

X replied, "You read my mind, Mario."

Mario laughed and said, "I just know you well, friend. I'll get those for you."

After Mario put X and Alia head wear away, Mario walked into the kitchen and shouted, "Hey, Luigi, we need a classic pepperoni, on the double! Our friend, X is here and he's on a date."

Alia then said, "Well, that Mario guy seems very friendly."

"Isn't he great," asked X. "If we had time, I'd introduce you to his whole family. They're all wonderful, and can certainly make one hell of a pizza."

"I can't wait to try it," said Alia.

"Hey, I promised this would be special," said X. "Only the most special things for my special girl."

X stroke Alia's face, who then blushed about what he did.

Suddenly, a human man wearing a gaudy tiger-striped shirt that was very shiny walked in. He had on 70's style slacks, sandals and old-fashioned shades. His red hair was very gelled back, and had a smile on his face that made you want to punch him.

X took notice of the guy, then he tapped Alia on the shoulder before pointing at the man and saying quietly to her, "Hey, I wonder if that guy's shirt comes with a black light?"

Alia took notice of the guy, and she laughed before saying quietly to X, "Definitely no fashion sense."

X and Alia started to laugh. The man heard this he peered at their direction a bit.

When the two lovers saw him seeing them, the quickly put on innocent poses.

Just then, the human man took notice of Alia as he saw X was whispering into her ear, making her giggle.

"Mmm, today must be my lucky day," the man thought.

Just then, the man pulled a seat quickly near Alia and X, though mostly next to Alia, which caught both of the Reploid lovers by surprise.

"Lovers whispering, eh," the man asked. "Sorry, just noticed you two, like you noticed me."

"Eh, sorry about that," said X. "Just making conversation. The two of us are on a date, after all."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said the man, who then turned to Alia and slid his shades down to show his eyes. "Mostly, though, I noticed you, sweet thing."

"Excuse me," said Alia in a manner that was both surprised and disgusted.

The man put on his big obnoxious smile, and said, "Honey, I've seen plenty of women out there, both human and Reploid. And I must say... you are the hottest and sexiest thing to come by, yet."

"Uh, thanks," said Alia in a uncomfortable man.

"The name is Rodney," the man said. "Rodney Banks."

"Nice to meet you, Rodney," as she uncomfortably took and shook Rodney's hand that held out for her.

"Well, Rodney," X started to say. "You've already admitted to it, but this hot and sexy thing here is on a date with me. Just pointing that out in case you forgot it."

"That's right," added Alia. "And I'm not just dating anyone. I'm dating the famous Mega Man X."

"Uh, who," asked Rodney in a slimy tone. "Sorry, I may know about the war between Mavericks and Maverick Hunters, but I don't pay attention to the finer details about things. Not too big into current events. Say, baby, why don't you drop this blue square and come with a real guy. I trust you once you go Rodney, you'll never go back."

"Too bad this is a public place and I'm a Hunter," thought X while giving Rodney a dirty look. "Otherwise, I'd sock this jackass in the jaw right about now."

"Please, Rodney," said Alia. "I really love X a lot. He's so special to me, and that's a love that can't be severed."

"Uh, don't get me started," said Rodney in a disgusted tone. "I'm not into that mushy romance stuff. I just strike while the iron is hot, and so far, it's worked well for me. I know you'll like it, too."

Just then, with good timing, Mario came in with X and Alia's colas before setting them down on their table. He then saw Rodney and said, "Hey, what's going on here? Why are you sitting with these two?"

"Annoying us," said X.

"Really," added Alia.

Rodney replied, "Hey, I'm just trying to save hot stuff from the threat of the blue dork. She's doing herself injustice by staying with him."

"Is that a fact," Mario asked while looking pissed at Rodney.

"Sad, but true," answered X.

"See, even he admits it," said Rodney with his obnoxious smile.

"Well, in that case," Mario started to say as he got his hand towel and started to wave it at Rodney. "Shoo with you! Away! Leave these two alone! They're on a date, so let them be on one!"

"Geez, okay, pappy," said Rodney. "I just thought this would be my big chance."

"I said away with you," shouted Mario.

"Sure, whatever," as Rodney got up and said to Alia with his obnoxious grin, "I'll see you later, honey."

Alia just waved to him uncomfortably while X rolled his eyes.

Rodney said to X with a smirk, "And I'll definitely see you later, punk."

"There's the pot calling the kettle black," thought X.

Rodney then left to get his own table.

"I'm so sorry you had to put up with that," said Mario. "Anyway, your pizza is being made, right now."

"Thanks for helping us out, Mario," said X with a smile.

"Hey, anything for my good friend and his girlfriend," said Mario. "If he comes back to bother you again, I'll throw him out of here. Mario's word."

"Thank you, Mario," said Alia.

Mario nodded to them, then returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, Alia," said X. "I'm really sorry you had to put up with that. I tried to stick up for you the best I could, but I just didn't know we'd run into anyone like him. This place is really great, but I didn't know that would happen. I hope things aren't ruined for you."

"Don't be ridiculous, X," said Alia. "Things like that will happen, and besides... I'm with the man I love right now. That's all that matters to me. Let's forget about what just happened, and continue to have fun today."

X smiled and said, "That's one of the many reasons I love you so much, Alia."

After that, the two kissed lovingly.

Rodney saw this and just rolled his eyes out of disgust for X.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 58.

Note: Just to let you all know, I've started my crossover fanfic of Mega Man X and Transformers. It's called "A Destiny Unwanted." Though it's made to be a sequel to this story, check it out if you want to. Anyway, peace.


	58. Chapter 58: Wheeling and Dealing

**Chapter 58: Wheeling and Dealing**

X and Alia got finished eating as much pizza as they could handle.

"Wow," said Alia. "That was really good."

X replied, "I told ya'. This place's pizza just can't be beat."

Alia then said, "If this is the start of our date, I can't wait to experience the rest of it."

"Me either," said X. "Aside from meeting that Rodney guy, I think this is going to be a great day."

Just then, Mario came to X and Alia's table, and asks them, "So, how was everything?"

"Superb, as always, Mario," answered X.

"Simply fantastic," added Alia. "I'm ashamed I never did come down here in the past. I'm so glad that X knows of this place, and you guys."

"Wonderful," said Mario. "I always try to make good and sure my food puts a smile on everyone's face."

"And you always succeed, my friend," said X. "Anyway, I think we're ready for the bill. I'd love to stay and chat with you, but Alia have a date to continue."

"Righto," said Mario. "And don't forget, you have the discount you promised to take, so... I'll be back with the bill."

As Mario left to tally up the price, Alia asked X, "So, what next? That movie you promised?"

"Yup," said X. "Of course, afterwards, I think we'll have that swim at beach next, and then hit the soda shop. I think having a malt together at night would be more romantic, and it stays open until midnight."

"That sound quite nice," said Alia. "I hope we can have more dates like this one before we decide to tie the knot."

"I definitely think I want to wait a while before we start thinking about doing that," said X jokingly. "But, as far as everything goes, I think I would love to be married to you. That's why I hope we can truly build upon our deeper love for one another, and still make room for our passionate side."

"Of course, you certainly know how to be passionate," said Alia seductively.

"Look who's talking," asked X with his own suggestive smile.

After that the two go in for a quick kiss before Mario returns with the bill, which X is glad to pay. While this is all going on, Rodney is still watching them, though he's mostly looking at X.

"Think I know a way to get rid of that guy, and make the girl all mine," thought Rodney with a sly smile. "There's no way a sweet thing like her is not going to see the difference of being with a guy like me."

After a while had passed, X and Alia, who had got their headgear back from Mario, were walking to the theater to go see a movie.

Unknown to the two was that Rodney was in his car, spying on them while X got the tickets, and used a small camera to take a zoomed picture of X as he turned his face around.

"Good," said Rodney. "That ought to help get me some help in taking him down. We'll see what that hottie of yours thinks of you when I've got some good men to beat you to a pulp."

After that, Rodney quietly drove away.

Just then, Rodney pulled up into a dark alleyway. He got out of his car and entered. He then came to a shady looking Reploid.

"I'd like to enter," Rodney said to the Reploid, offering him a good thing of Zenny.

The Reploid took the cash and said with a straight face, "Go on in."

After that, Rodney entered the door the Reploid was guarding, and entered something that turned out to be an elevator.

After he took the elevator down, Rodney was in something that looked like a posh casino filled with both humans and Reploids that looked either unsavory or trashy, depending on the sex. A few looked refined, but in a rather slimy way.

As Rodney made his way through the casino, eying some of the females he passed by and giving them looks, he entered a room which was filled with Reploids with armor made to make them resemble 1920-1940s style gangsters, and they were all smoking cigars. All of them were standing, except for one sitting at a desk, who was obviously the leader of the group.

"Hey there, Ralphie," said Rodney to the lead Reploid gangster.

"Well, well," said Ralphie. "Look who it is, boys? Rodney Banks, the biggest human white collar criminal of the underground. What brings a guy like you to my hideout? Please, have a seat and tell me what's up this time."

"Well, before we talk turkey," said Rodney as he came to take a seat. "Mind if I have a cigar?"

"No problem." replied Ralphie. "Joey, light him up."

One of the Reploid gangsters gave Rodney a cigar, and lit it up after Rodney put the proper end into his mouth.

Rodney puffed a little after he took the cigar out of his mouth and said, "Nice flavor. Cuban premiums?"

"Only the best for this place," said Ralphie.

"Indeed," replied Rodney. "But now is not the time for such talk. We need get down to business, so I'll just be up front about it. I've got a job for you guys."

"A job, huh," asked Ralphie. "And what would that be?"

"I need you to whack a guy," said Rodney after puffing his cigar.

Ralphie replied, "Haven't done one of those in a while. So, you got a picture of the target?"

"Indeed, I do," said Rodney as he pulled out his camera to show a holographic version of the picture he took of X.

"Whoa," said Ralphie out of surprise as his men were also just as surprised. "You want us to go after Mega Man X? To get in trouble with the Maverick Hunters? You're crazy!"

"Come on, Ralphie," said Rodney. "You know I'm good for it. Besides, I never knew who the guy was or even cared. Guess I was just too busy admiring my own greatness."

"Yeah, well you better start watching the news a little more often, sunshine," said Ralphie. "We try to take him down, and the Maverick Hunters will be shoving a beam saber up our asses. Besides, don't you know a thing about this guy? Sure, he's said to be a pacifist, but ironically enough, he's also a one man army in many ways."

"Now, now, Ralphie," said Rodney. "You guys have taken down one man armies before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but this guy is supposed to be on a whole other level," said Ralphie. "And the fact he's tied to the Maverick Hunters only adds the cherry of top of the trouble sundae. At least, could you tell us what you're going after him for? This guy had to have done something big to get you to be on the bad side of the Maverick Hunters."

"Oh, he did," said Rodney. "He happens to be dating this Reploid girl and has made her like him. And not just any Reploid girl, I'm talking about a real Reploid sex goddess. And knowing me, I have to have such a fine piece of work in my grasp."

The room was just silent for a moment, then Ralphie, "So... let me get this straight, Rodney. You want us to whack a famous and powerful Maverick Hunter just because he's dating some hottie whose panties you'd like to get into?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Rodney answered. "Yes."

Suddenly, Ralphie and his men just laughed out loud, but Rodney kept a straight face.

After a bit of laughing, Ralphie said, "Oh, that's a good one, Rodney."

"Thank you, but I am being quite serious," said Rodney.

Ralphie's smile disappeared and he said, "Oh yeah? Well, I've got three words for ya': You're effin' nuts!"

"And that's bad, because..." asked Rodney.

"Because," Ralphie started to say. "We'd be risking our lives and reputation just to fulfill your sexual fantasies. We might end up dead at this guy's feet, while you're busy banging his girlfriend. In other words, you'd get the reward and we would be dead. Don't think that seems a little lopsided into seeing how we'd evenly benefit from this?"

"Oh, so you want benefits, huh," asked Rodney as he put his free hand into his pocket to pull something out. "Here you go."

Rodney then throws an object on Ralphie's desk, which turns out to be brilliantly shining Force Metal.

"A Force Metal," asked Ralphie in surprise.

"A RARE Force Metal," said Rodney. "One that's been distilled into its purest form. A Metal like that could bring unlimited power to you guys. Might even be used to enhance you guys."

Ralphie then looked back at Rodney and asked, "How the hell did you come across this?"

Rodney answered, "Hey, I'm not the greatest human white collar criminal for nothing."

"Then why give it to us," asked Ralphie.

"To be honest," said Rodney. "I have no use for the thing. I just stole it because I thought it would be valuable. And you know how valuable Force Metals are, don't ya?"

Ralphie just looked at Rodney in silence as he smoked his cigar, then said, "Is this dame really that special?"

"Oh, where do I begin," asked Rodney. "Hair like molten gold, skin like smooth silk, eyes of pure galactic beauty, the cutest nose and a body to put the cosmos to shame."

Ralphie puffed his cigar again, then asked, "And you're really desperate to show this babe a good time so much, that you want her famous Maverick Hunter of a boyfriend taken out of the picture?"

"Like a kid wanting to go to Disney World," said Rodney.

Ralphie just sighed and said, "I must be out of my mind. But, what can I say, Rodney? You're a dear friend and you've helped me out plenty of times."

Rodney puffed his cigar then asked, "So, you'll do the job?"

After a bit of silence, Ralphie said, "Yeah."

"Thanks, Ralphie," said Rodney.

"But," Ralphie said. "It'll have to be a late night job. Do you know where they'll be headed?"

Rodney answered, "The blue dipstick said he'd be taking the princess to the Soda Shop later tonight. I'd say we wait for them to get done in there before you do the job. I at least want our friend to enjoy his date... as this will be his last."

"You're a sick man," said Ralphie. "We'll take care of it."

"Good doing business with ya', Ralphie," said Rodney as he and Ralphie puffed their cigars in unison.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 59.


	59. Chapter 59: The Hit

**Chapter 59: The Hit**

Taking place on the beach, both X and Alia are in their swimsuits, with X in his silver and blue swimtrunks and Alia in her American-flag print, Brazilian-style, string bikini, and are both having a fun time playing, swimming and occasionally, making out.

As the sun begins to set, X and Alia build a bonfire and sit next to it as it crackles and glows. The two of them are wrapped in a beach blanket as they're huddled together.

"I had such a good time," said Alia. "You really created the perfect date for us."

"Thanks," said X. "Though technically this is the only date we've been on."

Alia replied, "I know, but it was perfect to me."

"Well, I guess that's what really matters," said X. "But, I'm just saying there's always the chance the next date could be better."

"If this is how the first date, went," said Alia. "I can't really imagine it getting any better, but with you, I guess I should expect anything."

X replied, "And so you should, because I'm going to make extra sure that every other date we go on is going to be absolutely special."

"When I'm with you," said Alia. "Anything and everything is special."

The two continued to watch the sun set, though X turned periodically to look at what he could see of Alia's body in her bikini. He peered at her nicely sized and shaped breasts nuzzled in her patriotic top, then he looked down to see her smooth tummy and beautiful belly button. After that, he looked at the front of her bottoms and admired the front scrunch that made them look irresistible, and finally, he looked at her legs, though mostly her juicy thighs. X continued to eye Alia up and down her amazing body.

Just then, Alia looked to see X looking at her, then she smiled and asked, "See anything you like?"

"What's not to like about you," asked X. "Every part of you is amazing, though I will admit that some parts like to call out to me very loudly."

Alia giggles, and says,"Oh X... no matter how suave and gentlemanly you try to act, you're still just a hot-blooded male."

"Well, what can I say," asked X. "You were right about me having an affinity to seeing you in a swimsuit."

Alia giggled again and said, "You know, I think for our next date, we need to see about going swimsuit shopping, so I can try on different swimwear and model in them just for you."

"Now, that sounds like something we would both have fun with," said X. "Would it be too much if I also asked you to include lingerie in that package?"

"If I was any other girl, I'd say you shouldn't get your hopes up," said Alia. "But since I'm me, I'll just say that... we'll see about it." Alia then gives X a wink.

X just chuckled then said, "I love you, Alia. Though we went on this date to build a more solid relationship, it feels like I've already know you forever."

"You, too," asked Alia. "I've never believed in fate or miracles, but... ever since after falling in love with you, I'm starting to wonder if such things really do exist."

"Well, if there are such things as miracles do exist," said X. "You're one that's already happened."

"X," Alia said lovingly. "You're like a dream come true."

The two at each other for a while without saying anything. Just then, X says, "You know, this sunset and bonfire make me feel we should be doing a little more to make this moment really something."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Alia.

After that, the two embraced each other to kiss, and as they do, their beach blanket falls off of them.

The scene then switches to X and Alia, back in their armor and clothing, walking down the street at night until they get to the Soda Shop that X talked about.

Before they walk inside and unknown to them, a car is parked outside and across from the Soda Shop, and a camera spies on X and Alia while observing them. The camera spies on the two after they walk inside, as the doors are glass and there's plenty of long windows to see through.

Just then, we see the one holding the camera is one of the gangster Reploids, particularly the one in the driver's seat, as the car is holding all of them as it is quite big.

Ralphie, who's in the side passenger seat, asks the Reploid in the driver's seat, "So, have they made it yet, Gus?"

Gus replies, "Yeah, they just went in the Soda Shop. It's definitely X."

"And the girl with him," asks Ralphie.

"Rodney wasn't kidding," said Gus. "She is a real looker. I don't think I've seen such a beautiful creature before in my life. But, I could definitely see a guy like X getting her, though with Rodney, the guys lucky he ever got her to talk to him. I get the feeling a girl like her doesn't go after the player types."

"Well, you know that Rodney," said Ralphie. "Tends to think with his crotch a little too much."

"I'm still not feeling good about this," said one of the gangsters. "The fact we're trying to take down the legendary X, we may as well be fighting the Grim Reaper. This just seems like one big suicide mission."

"I know what you mean, Victor," said Ralphie. "Damn that Rodney, why did he have to be so ignorant and foolish to pick a battle with him? And all of this just to get some tail. Maybe some really fine tail, but at what cost? I mean, as bad as things are the with the Reploid rebellions and the Chief Ambassador of Parliament proving to be a bigger criminal than any of us, and that Rodney has us doing a hit just so he can get himself a pretty little sex slave. That guy really needs to wake up and smell the coffee. It's a miracle that criminals like us are still in business with the way things are moving, such as the Space Development Program. Truth is, we're barely clinging on like a drowning man to a rock."

"Not to mention this mission seems to be plain out dishonorable," said a gangster. "I thought we Black Roses stood for some decency in the criminal world. We may not like the Maverick Hunters since they're connected in some way to the government, but we've done our best to respect them. And doing this for a woman? Can we really sink no lower?"

"Well, you have to admit that Force Metal we got as payment was very nice," replied Ralphie. "But, I will agree with you in that this is pretty low for us. Still, it is a job, and we'd better do it. That said, you guys remember the plan, right?"

"Yeah," said Gus. "You and I get the girl and bring her to Rodney while the rest try to kill X."

"Good," said Ralphie. "Jones, since you're the muscle, I want you to be the one to lead the charge on X. Hit hard enough to knock him off his feet and a fast to catch him off guard. Think you can do that?"

The gangster named Jones replied, "No problem."

"Gus, any new developments," asked Raphie.

"X and the girl got a malt and are sharing it," said Gus. "Should we go ahead and prepare for the ambush?"

"Yeah, let's go, you guys," said Ralphie. "They should be on their way back to the Maverick Hunter HQ, so we'll wait for them a few blocks between this place and there."

After that, Gus put the camera away and started the car up, moving it down the road a bit.

X and Alia then walked out of the Soda Shop hand in hand, and Alia said, "Wow, I think you've introduced me to another place I'll be trying to come to more often."

"Yeah," said X. "You've got to keep on a lookout for these hidden gems. Never know what you'll find."

"Too true," said Alia. "Oh, and speaking of hidden gems, when you mentioned lingerie back on the beach, I meant to tell you that I'm wearing this great underwear set right now that I'd like to show you when we get back to the HQ."

"I always look forward to something like that," said X. "Let's hurry back so I can see it."

"Let's just say it'll be another reward for you," said Alia. "This time, for showing me such a great day."

X then asked, "I wonder if I should expect any more rewards for the other great days I plan to spend with you?"

"Stay tuned," said Alia with a wink.

X just chuckled.

After a bit of more walking, X and Alia continued on their way until X got a funny look on his face and asked Alia, "Hey, do you get the feeling we're being followed right now?"

"Somewhat," said Alia. "Let's just hurry back to the HQ."

Suddenly, we see someone rushing towards X from their point of view.

X then said, "Now, I can hear them."

X and Alia turned around, but before they could properly react, Jones slammed into X, sending him spinning once in the air before landing.

"X," yelled Alia.

Just then, the other Black Roses came in and most of them began to step on X with their feet.

"Leave him alone," said Alia as she tried to fight her way through the gangsters to get to X.

Just then, Gus picked up Alia and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Alia said continuously as she tried to fight her way off.

"Good," said Ralphie who was next to Gus. "Let's go make the delivery."

After that, the two gangsters ran off with Alia.

"Alia," shouted X as he saw Alia being carried away through his attackers.

"X," screamed Alia as she was trying to reach out for him while he was being stomped on.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 60.


	60. Chapter 60: Willing To Go Maverick

**Chapter 60: Willing To Go Maverick**

As X is continuously being stomped on and Alia is nowhere to be seen, X starts to get angry over this and in a yell of rage, he creates a big explosion of energy to burst forth from his body, throwing the Black Roses in every which direction.

X, who's now wearing his Blade Armor, stands up and shouts, "What was that attack for? And what have you all done with Alia?"

The gangsters start to stand up and Jones says, "We're helping a client who wanted your woman. Nothing personal."

"If it's nothing personal, then get out of my way, so I can get to her," shouted X.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that," said another gangster. "We've also got orders to have you terminated. Again, nothing personal. That's just how we Black Roses are."

"If that's how you want to do it," said X. "Then prepare to feel my wrath!"

"Black Roses, attack," shouted Jones.

As the Black Roses went to attack him, X fought them all back easily as he kicked one gangster so hard that his back hit a wall, and another one X picked up by the arm and threw the guy so hard that he hit the top of a street light.

As the Black Roses pulled out their weapons, X set his Buster to Blade Mode and began to dodge each attack while countered with high-precision slices that severed limbs and caused extensive damage.

As Jones saw the other Black Roses get beaten up and tossed around like ragdolls by X's insane power, he was starting to get very nervous. Eventually, he saw that he was the only one left to fight.

"Now it's your turn," said X to Jones in a threatening tone.

Though terrified, Jones mustered up his courage and prepared his knuckles for combat as they crackled with electricity.

After that, Jones rushed in to attack X with a flurry of electrified punches, but X dodged each and everyone of them.

As Jones prepared to land a big blow on him, X used his energy blade from his buster to slice off Jones' hand.

Frightened but unwilling to stop, Jones tried to punch X with his other hand, but it ended up getting sliced off as well by X.

After slicing off both of Jones' hands, X kicked Jones hard in the stomach to send him flying to his back.

Jones tried to get up after landing painfully, but X kept him from doing so as he placed a foot down on his chest to pin him, then held his Buster's energy blade at Jones' head, threatening to kill him.

"If you don't want me to kill you, then you better answer some questions for me," X said in a forceful voice. "Where is Alia? Who is this client of yours? And what does he want with her? TELL ME!"

Jones started to panic as he cried out, "Please, don't kill me! I'll talk! I'll talk! Our client is Rodney Banks! He wanted your woman because he wanted to have his way with her! She's been taken to Rodney, who's waiting by his car! It's by the old insurance building, now please, let me go!"

X took his foot off of Jones and and his energy blade out of his face, then said in an angry tone, "Rodney... that gutless little worm."

Waisting no time, X took off.

Jones then sighed out of relief and said, "I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep after that."

Meanwhile, Rodney is waiting by his car which is parked by the old insurance building, just as Jones told X. Suddenly, he sees Ralphie and Gus appear with Alia in tow, who's still fighitng to be let go.

As they get to Rodney, Gus drops Alia on to her feet.

Rodney, who puts on a pleased look as he sees Alia there, says, "And there she is. You two have done well."

Alia looks at Rodney and asks, "So, it was you behind all of this? Why?"

"For you, my dear," Rodney said. "So I can taste your fresh, cherry pie, which I want all to myself."

"Ugh, you sicko," said Alia in a disgusted tone.

"Whatever Rodney wants, Rodney gets," Rodney said. "And right now, Rodney wants your body and all the pleasure that comes with it."

"I'll never submit to you," said Alia. "Because you did all this just to have sex with me, I can already tell you're an evil man! My X will come, and when he does, I'll prove to you just how much you're never going to have me as yours! As much as I love having sex with my boyfriend, he loves me for more than just that and he proved it today! You already admitted to not liking to do such things, and that's why you'll never get to experience what it's like to be with me!"

"Hrmph, nice speech. You'd make a great politician if you weren't about to be my new plaything," said Rodney. "I wouldn't worry about your boyfriend, though. By now, if the others have done the job just right, he sould already be a goner by now. But just in case..." Rodney then turns to Gus and says, "You, remove her headgear! We don't need that Reploid contacting her if he's managed to survive."

Gus then comes to Alia from behind, and yanks her headgear from her head.

"Hey, that's mine," said Alia to Gus.

"Gus," said Ralphie. "You'd better go and check on the others to see if they finished their job."

"Right," said Gus, who then turned around with Alia's headgear in his hand as he ran off.

Meanwhile, X was running through the streets while trying to contact Alia via his helmet.

"Alia, come on! Pick up, damn it," he shouted while trying to get in contact. "Rodney, you little shit eater, I'll make you pay for this."

Just then, Gus came from the around the side of building until he saw X, and X also saw him, as both Reploids used their telescopic sensors to see each other from a distance.

Seeing Gus, X jumped and did a mach dash towards him, and he slammed Gus into a wall after reaching him. X held Gus up against the wall with arm by Gus' neck.

"You're one of them, aren't you," asked an aggressive X before he saw that Gus had Alia's headgear, then he yelled at Gus, asking, "WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALIA?"

Gus didn't say anything, but that just made X point his Buster's energy blade at him.

Gagging for his life as Gus was somewhat being choked by X, he managed to say, "She's... that way. To your... right. She's not that far. Please, let me go, now."

Though wanting to kill the guy, X dropped him, then took Alia's headgear and ran off.

Back where Alia, Rodney and Ralphie were, Ralphie said, "Come on, Rodney, just take the girl and go! There's no telling if X is on his way or not! I can't seem to get in contact with my men!"

"That means my X is on his way to save me," said Alia. "Now, you two are going to be in trouble! I'm never going with you, ever!"

"I beg to differ," said Rodney as he then pulled a device out of his pocket. "You see this? This is a temporal neuralizer. All I have to do is hit you with this once, and you'll be drained of energy for a week. You don't come with me willingly, I hit you with this and you come with me, anyway."

"Hit me with it, then," said Alia. "That's the only way you're going to get to come with you."

"If you insist," said Rodney.

Rodney then attempted to hit Alia with his device, but before he could reach her, X mach dashed in the way, and kick the device out of Rodney's hand.

As X landed, both Rodney and Ralphie looked surprised and scared.

"X," shouted Alia as she ran next to him.

"No way," said Rodney in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"I told you, Rodney," said Ralphie. "X is no ordinary one man army! We were destined to lose this one!"

X said to Alia while looking at Rodney and Ralphie, and said to her while giving her back her headgear, "Here, I think you need this back."

"Thanks," said Alia as she took her headgear back and put it on.

"Well, Ralphie," said Rodney. "You know him better than I do, so you take him on!"

"What," asked a surprised Ralphie. "If he could survive my men, how am I supposed to beat him!"

"I don't know, just do something," shouted Rodney.

Mustering up his courage, Ralphie charged at X to hit him with his knuckles, but X grabbed Ralphie by the arm he tried to punch X with, then headbutted him and slammed him onto Rodney's car, damaging both Ralphie and the car.

"My car," yelled Rodney. "My beautiful car! You damaged it!"

"And the next thing to be damaged is your skull, you cowardly, little dickhead," said X to get Rodney scared.

"But, but, but," Rodney stammered. "You can't harm a human being! That goes against the first law of robotics!"

"Over the years, our views of the laws have changed. We now see there are exceptions to be made when it comes to creeps like you who try to use robots, especially to fulfill your own greed and lust. For that, we can punish you, we just can't kill you," said X. "Too bad, though, because I'm about to kill you right now."

Alia suddenly got frightened hearing this.

Rodney, who was even more scared, said, "But, if you kill me, you'll be labeled a Maverick!"

"If that's what it takes to keep people like you away from Alia," said X before he readied his energy blade to run Rodney through. "THEN, SO BE IT!"

Rodney was then scared stiff.

Just then, Alia shouted, "NO, X! DON'T DO IT!"

X then stopped, and looked back at Alia, who then ran up to X and said, "Don't do it, X. Don't kill him."

X then said, "Alia, this man almost tried to rape you! He has to pay for that!"

"X, I may not believe in miracles, but I do believe in something called Karma," said Alia. "Let whatever will happen to him be his punishment. That'll be more rewarding than taking his life, won't it?" Alia then looks at Rodney, who's down on his butt out of fear and says, "Besides, I think you scared him enough to get him to leave us alone."

X looked at Rodney to see he had pissed his pants.

"Hrmph," said X as his energy blade dissipated and his Buster vanished. "He still deserves to die. You deserve to be avenged, Alia."

"He didn't do anything to me, though," said Alia. "You stopped it, so you've already done me a great service."

X didn't stop looking at Rodney, who was still in fear of being killed by X.

X then said, "You'd better leave right now. Next time you come around us... I will kill you."

Rodney then asked, "I'm free to go then?"

"Beat it," said X.

After that, Rodney stood up and he ran away, far enough where X and Alia couldn't see him and fast enough to make that happen.

X just sighed and asked, "What's happening to me?"

"What do you mean, X," asked Alia.

X looked at his left hand and said, "That human, I could have killed him. And you know what? I wanted to do it. Ever since embracing my true feelings and unlocking Heaven's Door, I feel this surge in my emotions that's so much stronger than anything. I could have gone Maverick, and... it felt like I... like I really wanted to do it. What is happening to me? I want to remain a Maverick Hunter, but at the same time, I actually desired to be a Maverick."

"X," said Alia as she took X by his head and turned it towards her.

After that, Alia kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back just as passionately as he wrapped his arms around her back.

After that, Alia said, "Let's go home, X. Signas will probably want to know where we've been for so long after this event."

"Yeah," said X as he was calming down. "He probably will."

After that, the two began to walk their way back to the HQ.

Meanwhile, in the Parliament Building, Hector and Sean were walking down the hallway, until the ran into Ambassador Kaygen.

"Hello, boys," said Kaygen.

"Ambassador Kaygen," said Sean. "What can we do for you this night?"

Ambassador Kaygen then said, "I have something to ask of you two. Something important."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 61.


	61. Chapter 61: Road of Uncertainty

**Chapter 61: Road of Uncertainty**

In Kaygen's office, Kaygen is sitting behind her desk while Hector and Sean are standing in front listening to Kaygen speak.

"So, that's what I want you two to do," said Kaygen. "I need you to spy on the Chief Ambassador for me. Seeing as you both work for him, I could get someone on the inside to give me any info on what the Chief Ambassador is up to."

Hector and Sean just looked at each other, then back at Kaygen as Hector said, "Two problems, though. One, that would be high treason. And two, even if we were to do it, we're rarely even let into the Chief Ambassador's office."

"Then you'll just have to gain his full trust," said Kaygen. "Right now, you're the two I can trust the most with this job. Most of the other Ambassadors are good people, but I'm afraid the Chief Ambassador may already have them all in his grip. That just leaves me with you two. If the Chief Ambassador is really hiding something, and everything that's going on is to fulfill his goal of total dominion, then I've got to see what I can do to stop it. And even if it isn't true, at least my heart and mind can be put at ease."

Hector and Sean looked at each other again, then back at Kaygen as Sean said, "If we do this for you, Ambassador Kaygen, what would we get in return?"

"Double your salary," said Kaygen. "No, triple your salary. And full protection from anything the Chief Ambassador may use against you."

Once again, Hector and Sean looked at one another, then back at Kaygen and both said in unison, "Agreed."

Kaygen nodded, then smiled and said, "Thank you, boys. You don't know how much this means to me. You may be excused."

Hector and Sean bowed to Kaygen before walking out of her office.

"And now," Kaygen began to think. "Let's see how you answer to this, Chief Ambassador? Will you cower your way into an explanation? Or will you show us your true colors?"

In Signas' office, Signas is behind his desk while he listens to explanations from X (back in his Normal Armor) and Alia, who are standing in front of his desk.

"I see," said a concerned sounding Signas. "You almost wanted to kill a human for what he almost did to Alia, am I right, X?"

"That man deserved to die," said X. "He got the Black Roses on me just to steal Alia away. Even though he didn't molest her, he still violated her in some way, and if delivering justice to that guy meant I'd be labeled a Maverick, then I would be willing to accept the consequences."

"Very well said, X," replied Signas. "Yes, that human probably deserved justice for what he was about to do to Alia, but what you're speaking of sounds more like revenge than justice. I had this talk with Blues, in that we look down upon Hunters who kill Mavericks out of vengeance, and you wanting to kill a human out of vengeance is even more troubling."

"Signas, don't get me wrong, I love being a Maverick Hunter," said X. "But... ever since I awoke into my true self, and my true power was unlocked through the use of Heaven's Door... I've felt this upwelling in my emotions. I mean, I know I'm the first of many robots that were made to act and feel truly human, but this time, my emotions got even stronger when I felt stuff like hate or rage. I know that should also affect how I feel love for people, especially Alia, and maybe I was doing this out of love for her, but in some ways... my hatred for that human seemed to be dominant. Not only that, but it was like part of my heart was telling me that humans are the true evil, and I know that's not completely true as I know a few that are really good, and that Reploids are just as capable of similar evil, but that one human made me question everything about all humans. It reminded me of when I fought Wily and how much evil he caused. I know it's shallow to judge all humans based on one, but that's what is frightening me. I'm afraid I might end up like Sigma. That I might end up going Maverick just because I want to. The thought of me killing that human for his actions was making me happy inside. It wasn't some demonic possession, Signas. This is what I felt in my heart. I wonder if the heart of a Maverick really beats within me?"

Hearing this only made Signas more concerned about X, though he did his best to hide it with a smile, "X, my friend, you were just angry and hurt. It could happen to anyone, and the reason you did this is understandable. But, at the same time, you've got to learn to keep those emotions in check. When we let them get the best of us, we start to lose control of ourselves and we cease to be above those we stand against. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said X.

Signas stood up and began to walk from behind his desk, while saying, "I know I haven't been Supreme Commander as long as you've been a Hunter, X, but my advanced CPU allows me to stand toe to toe with the experience you've gained over the years, so I know what I'm talking about."

X knew Signas was full of shit when he said that because there was no way having an advanced CPU could compare to the actual experience, but X just nodded and said, "I know."

"Anyway, you two get some rest," said Signas. "I know you need it, Alia, after what you went through."

"Thank you, Signas," said Alia. "At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"That's true," Signas replied. "And it's good to know you're okay, especially with X being around to save you."

"And, I'm very glad he was around," said Alia.

"But, X, you'll especially need to be rested for tomorrow," said Signas with a straight face. "There's something big planned for you."

"What is it," X asked.

Signas replied, "Dr. Doppler and Gate have finished purifying that sample of DNA you gave them, and while plans to use the DNA on your armors is still planned, Gate decided it might be a better idea to augment you yourself with it, since it is your DNA."

X asked, "What? Why?"

"Gate believes it may kick start some type of evolution within your body," Signas continued. "That you might become your true self, but that's just what he said. He also said that when you come into the lab, that you're to remove everything but your under clothing. That way, not only can they properly radiate your body with your DNA, but also so your basic armor can be augmented with it along with your others. Of course, it couldn't hurt to do with a repair job from all the dents it received from your encounter with the Black Roses. So, with that said, you'd better get rested up for tomorrow."

This just confused X, but he went along with it and said, "Okay."

"Anyway, you two are dismissed," Signas said.

"Thank you," said X and Alia before they walked out the door of Signas' office.

Signas then put on a serious look and thought, "From the way X was talking, it sounded like he wanted to become a Maverick. He's one of the most dedicated Hunters, and has always been worried he might go Maverick, but now, he says he feels this in his heart. Tomorrow, we may have to run some scans on his positronic brain to make sure it's not as bad as it sounds."

Later on, X and Alia were in Alia's bedroom where Alia was checking X's injuries, even though they were minor, while he was sitting in a chair.

X then asked, "Alia, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it," Alia asked herself.

X then asked his question, which was, "Alia, would you stop being in love with me if I was labeled a Maverick?"

"What," Alia asked back.

"Please, Alia," said X. "Answer for me, would you?"

After a while of surprise, Alia just smiled and said, "No."

X was silent for a moment before saying, "Thank you, Alia."

"But, X," Alia continued. "Don't be a Maverick for me. If you're going to be one, be one for the right reasons."

"Sometimes, I've often wondered if being a Maverick was the right thing to do," said X. "I've thought about what life would have been like if I had followed Sigma. And now, I'm wondering if it is the right thing to do. I've always chosen the path of a Maverick Hunter, but now, things that were clear to me before are now as foggy as pea soup. I've always been able to stand my ground, but now, I just want to run away."

"Well, if that moment ever occurs," said Alia. "Then let's run away together."

"What," asked X.

Alia jumped into X's lap and put her arms around him, then said, "If you run, I'll run with you. If you choose to be considered a Maverick, I'll still never let you go. We'll both be on the run. I want our love to make us inseparable. I'll make sure that nothing will come between us, because... that's what I want. What my heart wants."

As Alia talks, she takes off X's helmet and begins to kiss X while she feels his hair. X kisses her back while he puts his around her and begins to feel her butt with one of his hands.

After they stop kissing for a bit, Alia asks, "Would you like to see my new underwear?"

"Sure," said X.

After that, Alia got out of X's lap, then she began to slowly undress. After a while, Alia was down to just her underwear, which consisted of a tiny blue bra with black leopard print that barely contained her breasts, and matching g-string panties that had a small hint of lace around the front.

"So, what do you think," asked Alia as she spun around to show X everything.

X smiled and said, "I like you in anything, but that sure does set off my senses. The underwear looks great, but you make it look fantastic."

Alia smiled and said, "Oh, X."

Alia then jumped back in X's lap and began to kiss him again while X wrapped his arms around Alia. While they kissed one another, Alia began to undo X's armor.

After a while, the two were on the bed, standing up on their knees with Alia having her legs apart from one another. X behind Alia and down to just his underwear as he used his right hand to rub Alia's stomach and his left hand to rub her left inner thigh while he kissed her neck. Alia had her left arm around the back of X's neck.

"Oh my god," said Alia. "You're so good, X."

X stopped kissing Alia long enough to say, "You make me want to do good. Your strength of character and overall beauty makes me want to do my best to pleasure you."

X then went back to kissing Alia's neck, making her moan some. He eventually brought his right hand upward to stroke Alia's breasts and cleavage.

After a while, the two were facing one another while still on their knees, and kissing one another. As it kept going, X reached around to unfasten Alia's bra in the back.

The scene the switched over to X and Alia lying down with Alia on top of X and kissing him while she was now braless. As they embraced each other while kissing, X reached down to tickle Alia's exposed butt cheeks, which made her laugh into X's mouth.

After a bit of that, we then get a shot of Alia's legs and X begins to slip off her panties, and completely removes them when he gets them down to her feet.

In the next scene, the two are naked with X on top of Alia, his chest pressing into her breasts tightly. The sheet is covering X's butt, though barely. The two kiss each other even fiercer.

After making love, the two are asleep with Alia on top of X and the sheet barely covering her butt.

Finally, we get a shot of X's right hand and Alia's left hand grasping one another while on the bed.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 62.


	62. Chapter 62: DNA Augmentation

**Chapter 62: DNA Augmentation**

Morning came, and X and Alia were still naked and asleep with Alia on top of X.

X's head began to stir, then his eyes opened. He looked to see Alia was still asleep. He just smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said X.

Hearing X's voice, Alia began to wake up as her eyes slowly opened right after she yawned. Then she looked at X with a bright smile and said, "Good morning."

X covered his mouth to yawn, then he said, "Well, I guess we'd better go get our showers, especially me. Gate says he wants to augment me with my purified DNA, so I'd better look to getting ready for that."

Alia put on a concerned look and said, "Be careful, X. I know Gate very well. He may be reformed from his ways after the Nightmare Crisis, thanks to you, but I know how eccentric he can get when he wants to try something like this. I remembered how in pain you looked when you were unlocking your Heaven's Door program for him, so there's no telling what trouble you might get into by volunteering for this."

"I can understand you being worried for me," said X. "But I should be fine here. I mean, they're just going to augment me with my own DNA, so it shouldn't be too bad. Don't worry, I should be okay."

Alia just sighed and said, "I hope so, X. I usually try to keep a cool head, but with you, these fears about something bad happening to you just overtake me, and I can't think clearly. I love you so much that if you were in trouble, I'd want to be there to share the load with you. You remember you said you would allow me to help carry your burdens for you, right?"

"Of course, I remember that," said X while running his fingers through Alia's hair. "And I'll never forget that. I especially thank you for wanting to stick with me even if I was to be considered a Maverick. I'm so blessed and honored to have you as a girlfriend. You're special in every way, body and soul."

"As long as I'm with you," said Alia. "That's all that matters."

"And I'll make sure we always will be," said X.

"But, X," said Alia. "Even if you do get tempted to become a Maverick, try to stay a good person. In all honesty, I don't want you to be a Maverick, even if it is for the right reasons. I'll stay by your side even if you do become one, but please... don't be a Maverick. If you become one, do it for yourself, but do this for me."

"Is this another promise you want me to keep for you," asked X.

"No," said Alia. "Just... something to think about. I'll always be by your side, no matter what, but if you can do this for me, it'll make me even happier."

"Well, I do care about your happiness," said X. "So with that said... I'll try my best. Even when tempted, I will try."

Alia asked, "Really?"

"You have my trust," said X right before he gave Alia a wink.

Seeing X wink to her, she knew that she could trust him and this made her very happy as she said, "Thank you, X."

After that, the two went to kissing each other passionately.

Later in the morning, X and Alia, dressed in their respective garb, came into the lab where Signas, Zero, Axl, Blues, Roll, Bass, Duo, the Light robots, Layer, Palette, Douglas, Auto, Rush, Tango, Eddie, Dr. Light, Iris, Gate and Dr. Doppler were waiting for them. X and Alia were surprised to see all of their close friends and X's family to be waiting there already for them.

"Wow, didn't know you guys would be here this soon," said X.

"We all want to be here to see this development happen," said Signas. "That, and we want to be around in case anything goes wrong. Since you're here, I'll page up the other Hunters to come."

Signas then went over to the intercom to deliver the message.

Dr. Doppler then came up to X and said, "Alright, I think you remember what Signas told you to do for today."

X put on an embarrassed look and said, "I remember. Remove everything but my underwear."

Just as X was about to get undressed, Zero came up to him and said, "Hey, X."

"What is it, Zero," asked X before he could remove his armor.

"After this is over, some of us want to have a talk with you," said Zero.

"We," asked X before he looked over at the other Hunters who all looked at X with concerned faces. "Let me guess, you guys heard about last night from Signas."

Zero said, "X, what you told Signas was very troubling. If part of your heart wants you to be a Maverick, if this is actual feelings coming from you and not some virus, then we've got a situation on our hands. And almost coming close to killing a human? I mean... what's going on with you?"

"Zero," said X solemnly. "I don't understand it, myself. Everything in my mind and heart is a blur. I want to remain a Maverick Hunter, but at the same time, something tells me being Maverick might be the right choice."

"X," said Zero with a worried expression.

Dr. Doppler then said, "We can talk philosophy later, boys. Right now, X, you need to get undressed before everyone comes in."

"Right," said X as he then began to undress himself.

"We'll talk later," said Zero before he went to join the others.

"Of course," said X.

After X finished undressing down to his skivvies, with his face kind of flushed from embarrassment, he asked, "Now what?"

"Now," said Doppler. "I need you to go and lie down on that bed over where I'm pointing."

"Gotcha," said X, who went over to the bed to lie down on his back.

"Auto," said Dr. Light. "Takes X's standard armor and add with the others."

"Right," Auto replied.

Auto then went to grab up all of X's armor and take it to where X's other armors were, so they could all be augmented with X's enhanced DNA.

After X lied down, the other Hunters started to come in. Some of the female Reploids noticed that X was wearing just his skivvies as they saw him, as well as Auto setting up X's basic armor for augmentation. They giggled cutely about this, which made Alia give them dirty looks as she heard them. X didn't look in the direction of the girls, but he still heard their giggles and was still embarrassed, if not even more.

After all of the Hunters came into the lab, Gate then said over a microphone, "Thank you for coming, everyone. What you are about to witness today could be a life-changing event. We're about to take a sample of X's own DNA that we've purified, and radiate him with it. The result we hope for is a jump in evolution for all Reploids. To accomplish this, we've converted X's purified DNA into an energy form similar to photon rays. We'll focus the energy on him which should fuse his enhanced DNA with his body. If my theory is right, X will have raised the standard by which Reploids are designed. Not only that, but it should also give all Reploids hope that they will always have a bright future ahead of them. That's what we're hoping for, anyway. Now, let us witness history in the making with help from science."

After that, Gate put down the microphone and went over to the console to join Dr. Doppler.

Gate then said to X, "You ready over there, X?"

X breathed a little bit and said, "Let's do this."

"Alright," said Gate. "Dr. Doppler, lets set up the devices for DNA augmentation."

"Setting everything up," replied Doppler.

The two scientists then started to press some buttons, which made some devices appear on both of X's sides.

"Let's aim them at his body," said Doppler.

"Already on it," replied Gate.

The set of devices them aimed their lens at X's body.

X thought to himself as he eyed both devices, "Somehow, I think I'm starting to regret this."

"Building up power," said Doppler as he and Gate continued to press buttons.

The lenses of the devices started to glow.

Everyone watching was on the edge of their seats for what was about to happen, especially X friends and family.

"And DNA augmentation ready to begin," said Gate as his finger was over the button to being the process. "In three... two... one... begin!"

Gate immediately pressed the button, which caused the devices to hit X with blue rays of energy. Though X had cringed before he was hit, he seemed relaxed after they did as it felt gentle enough.

"Okay," said X in thought as he was relaxing. "That wasn't so bad. Feels sort of like being in a tanning bed."

Gate and Doppler were looking at a diagram of X's body and a bar next to it that was slowly filling up, which was measuring how much of X's body had been augmented with the DNA.

"Looks like everything is going smoothly," said Gate.

X seemed to be enjoying this as he starts to relax while saying in thought, "Guess I should just take it easy right now. Maybe I'll count some sheep."

After that X closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Just then, a flash occurred and X found himself in a dream like state where he was surrounded by mist. He was still in his underwear.

"Where am I now," said X to himself.

Just then, he saw a figure in the distance that was coming towards him. Before he could ask who it was, the person already revealed their self to be Alia, only she was wearing a pink nightie.

Alia smiled at X and said, "Hello X, it's good to see you here again."

"Alia," X asked. "No, you're not the real Alia, are you? You're the one who represents my desires."

"Very good, X," said the fake Alia. "I'm so glad you remembered me."

"Well, you look like Alia," said X. "How could I forget?"

"That's true," replied the fake Alia as she came up to X. "So, X, do you remember what it is you want to fight for?"

"Of course, I do," said X. "That's something I'll never forget."

"That's great," said the fake Alia. "Then that should make what we're about to go through much easier."

After talking, the fake Alia slips down the straps of her nightie. We then get a shot of her feet as her nightie hits the ground and she steps out of it to kick it to the side.

Going to a shot of Alia's head and shoulders, she then says to X, "Well? Remove them."

"Oh, right," said X.

We then get a shot of X's feet as his underwear comes down his legs and he kicks them to the side. Still seeing as shot of X's feet, we see Alia come to him as her feet walk up to his .

We then get a shot of Alia's back as she embraces X tightly where her breasts press into his chest.

the fake Alia then looks up at X, and says, "I feel you with my whole being, X. You've already become so much stronger. But now is the time to embrace your true destiny.

The fake Alia then brings her head up to X and kisses him, which causes another flash.

Suddenly, we're taken back to X on the bed where he's still in his underwear and being radiated. His eyes open wide quickly, and starts to feel pressure going on in his body as he makes a sound that indicates he's feeling it.

Hearing this, Alia goes, "X? X, are you alright? Gate, what's happening to him?"

"I don't know," said Gate. "We just now got up to 40% augmentation, and now, some anomaly has come up!"

Everyone starts to get a look of concern as they hear X sound like he's now in pain.

Just then, X's body starts to turn pitch black with blue outlining, his eyes turn red and his hair turns blue. Markings that look like blue circuitry appears on his body.

"This feeling," said X. "It's... it's..."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 63.

Oh, and Happy Birthday, Green Biker Dude.


	63. Chapter 63: The Next Trial

**Chapter 63: The Next Trial**

"Gate, stop it," yelled Alia. "Something is happening to X, and it doesn't look good! Just stop the process, please!"

"Stopping process now," said Gate.

But before he could press the button to end everything, X yelled out, "No!"

Everyone in the room looked surprised when they heard X say this.

"X," asked Alia.

"Let me finish this," shouted X. "Just keep going!"

"X," said Gate. "If you're in great pain, and can't handle it, there's no reason to continue!"

"I'm not in pain," said X. "I can't describe the feeling, but I can definitely handle it! Just keep going!"

Zero went from a look of concern to a look of understanding.

"X, stop doing this to yourself," said Alia. "Stop shouldering your burdens like always!"

"Alia," said Zero. "Let X do this. I don't think X is in trouble. Just have faith in him, okay?"

"But, Zero," said Alia.

"Let him do it," said Zero.

Alia just looked at Zero, but then she put on her own look of understanding and nodded to him. Then she said to X, "Alright, X, finish it. If you think you can do this, then I'll have faith in you."

"Thank you, Alia," X said calmly.

Just then, as X's outlining, hair and circuitry-like markings began to flash with all of the colors of the rainbow, another flash occurred.

Afterwards, X found himself on the same beach he was on when he fought his guilt and fears in the form of Sigma.

"This place again," said X before he looked down to see he was wearing his zebra-print speedo again. "And back in my swimsuit. Only seems fitting."

"Hello, X," came Alia's voice from behind him.

X turned to see the fake Alia coming to him while she wore the same pink, purple and blue thong bikini set as the real Alia did that one night.

"I'm glad you came," said the fake Alia. "You're now ready to begin the next trial."

"The next trial," asked X. "What is it this time?"

Alia points in the direction in front of X and he looks in that direction to see a figure coming towards him. When the figure gets there, X says, "Oh, you've got to be kidding."

The figure turned out to be X himself, only he was wearing X's basic armor. His eyes also glowed like he was possessed or something.

"Okay, I guess I've got to fight myself," said X. "He's got full armor and I've just got on my swimsuit. This looks to be fun."

The evil X crossed his arms then raised them, and in a yell of rage as he brought them apart and down by his sides, his armor glowed and changed to the Ultimate Armor (the X4 version).

X sighed and said, "Great, now he's wearing the Ultimate Armor. This just gets better."

The evil X smiled sinisterly at X.

X then said, "Okay, if I could beat a giant Sigma in my mind without proper equipment, then I should be able to handle my own self with no problems."

"Be careful, X," said the fake Alia. "You can't beat him the same way you did with the one who represented your guilt. This being knows you inside and out, because he is you. He's the side of you that you both fear, yet you are willing to become. He is the side of you that you would consider Maverick."

"My Maverick side, huh," asked X. "At least I should have some idea of what to do."

Just then, the evil X held out his Buster to aim it at X and began to charge it.

"And I better get that idea fast," said X.

X then jumped out of the way as the evil X fired at him. Distraught, the evil X continued to go after X and attack him with a myriad of weapons, such as the Magma Blade, Green Spinner, Tri-Thunder, Ray Splasher, Squeeze Bomb and Crystal Hunter, and even a few charged versions of weapons like the Metal Anchor, Double Cyclone, Acid Burst, Spinning Blade and Sonic Slicer. But X managed to avoid them all by the skin of his teeth.

Frustrated, the evil X tried to hit X with a Nova Strike, but X dodged that as well, though the evil X made several more attempts to hit with the attack.

X continued to dodge the attacks of his evil doppelganger, but this only served to enrage the evil X, who then decided to attack X head on as he rushed towards him.

X stood his ground, and the evil X came up to him to attack him with a barrage of punches. X managed to dodge most of them, until one came up and hit him in the jaw, which stunned him for a while and long enough for the evil X to give him a hard kick to skidding along the ground on his back.

"Damn," said X. "For something that's all in my head, that really hurt."

The fake Alia called out to X, saying, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt too bad," replied X. "But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I never knew I could be so much tougher than Sigma."

"X, do you remember what you talked about with the others," asked the fake Alia. "How you were considering being a Maverick?"

"Of course, I do," replied X. "That's constantly been on my mind ever since that night."

The fake Alia then said, "Try embracing that nature."

X asked, "Embrace it? But isn't he my Maverick side?"

"Think about it, X," the fake Alia continued to say. "Embrace it."

"Embrace it," X thought to himself. "Well, this version of me is the Maverick me, so how am I supposed to... oh yeah, embrace it. Now, I get it. But, what if I do become Maverick? What if I start hurting my friends and family, or worse, what if I start hurting Alia? Right now, I'm the one getting hurt, so I'd better do this. I guess we'll find out what happens when I do 'embrace it.'"

X then stood up and faced his evil self, then he said to him, "Alright, I'm ready for round two. This is my mind, and I won't be beaten by you... or myself, or whatever."

The evil X smiled and then charged for X to attack him with another flurry of punches. As he did, X dodged most of them, until one was about to strike him, but X saw it coming towards him as he was prepared.

"Now's my chance," X thought.

Eventually, X grabbed the evil X's arm, which surprised him.

"He's got it," the fake Alia said to herself.

"Now I know what she meant by embracing my Maverick side," said X. "You get nowhere by fighting against yourself, so you have to accept parts of yourself, even if you don't care for them. You are me, so it's time for you to become part of me!"

Suddenly, the evil X started to glow and break up into several parts, though he was trying to resist it the best he could. As he got broken into little pieces, he was absorbed into X.

As X absorbed the pieces of the evil X, he glowed and afterwards, he was the one wearing the Ultimate Armor.

X then looked at his hands and said, "I did it."

"Yes, you did, X," said the fake Alia as he came up to X.

X looked at her and said, "It's funny, though. I embraced my Maverick nature, and yet, I don't feel any different."

The fake Alia replied, "Well, you embraced your Maverick nature, by becoming the dominant one, which is what most should do. Reploids tend to go Maverick because they try to resist it, or they let it take over the willingly without showing strength. You displayed that, X, and because of that, you can truly evolve. Only when we can accept our darker natures and still show courage in the face of it can Reploids truly evolve. We're all capable of evil, even the best of us, like you, X. But struggling with it gets you nowhere, except to only succumb to it. Only be accepting that nature can you learn from it and evolve."

"I think I understand," said X. "Only by accepting my Maverick side can I become truly stronger in mind, overall. Thank you."

"It's time for you to go, X," said the fake Alia. "Time for you to go back an evolved person. I don't know when I will see you again, X, but just to let you know, I'll always be with you."

"Thank you, again," said X.

"I do hope to see you again, though," said the fake Alia.

"I kind of hope we do, and I kind of hope we don't," said X. "But I'm glad to have you with me."

Afterwards, X and the fake Alia came in for a kiss, and they kissed each other, a flash occurred.

We're then taken back to X in the lab as he's still in his state and still wearing just his underwear.

"Augmentation at 97%," said Gate. "Funny, that anomaly seems to actually be working with his body. I think the results are going to be even greater that I anticipated."

"Come on, X," said Alia. "You're almost there."

Going to shot of X, he says in thought, "This feeling... it's... it's incredible. I feel myself changing inside. I think... I'm becoming stronger all over. I can even feel the true power of Heaven's Door. Everything about me is being enhanced... and I'm loving it!"

"Augmentation at 100%," said Doppler. "Let's shut the device off."

"Right," said Gate.

Just as Gate pressed the button, and the devices were shut off, X yelled out and gave off an explosion of energy burst forth from X's body.

"What's happening now," shouted Alia.

"I don't know, but I suggest we all get down, and do it fast," said Axl.

"Good idea," replied Blues.

After that, all of the Hunters hit the deck as surges of energy were given off of X, flying in every direction.

After a while of that, the explosion began to die down, and X slowly returned to a normal state where his hair, eyes and skin turned back to their standard appearance.

The Hunters then stood back up, and looked at X, who then started to sit up on the edge of the bed, and looked winded.

"X," said Alia before she ran to him, followed by the rest of X's family and friends.

As Alia came up to X, she bent over to see look at his face and asked, "X, are you okay?"

After a while, X picked his head up and had a happy expression as he said, "Never better."

Alia then started to look happy as she said before embracing X in a hug, "Oh, X."

X hugged her back, and said in thought, "Alia... I owe it all to you again. Thank you. You give me so much strength."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 64.


	64. Chapter 64: A Friend's Warning

**Chapter 64: A Friend's Warning**

X was standing up to let Gate run a scan of his body.

"So, there's no problems with Rock," Roll asked Gate.

"None so far," replied Gate. "In fact, the purified DNA seems to already be working to enhance all of his abilities and internal functions. And that anomaly I saw seems to have altered his energy, making it more pure and versatile."

"So that means his energy would multiple uses and better performance," asked Blues.

Gate responded, "Precisely."

"So, overall, Rock is more powerful," asked Tornado Man.

"More evolved is the proper term," replied Gate. "He may very well be stronger than before, but the DNA Augmentation should have improved every function for his body, such as having improved ability to fight off viruses and such. X is the only Reploid without a Copy Chip to be able to fight off infection. He's still prone to it, but his antibodies adapt to infection and fight it off. And with this purified DNA, he might even become a immune to viruses since the antibodies should also perform better. Course, I'm very interested in seeing what kind of functions his brain might develop with time, but I'll need to time for that part of the data to develop. Overall, Light Family, I'd say you should feel honored that your brother here has now become the most evolved Reploid to date, or any type of robot for that matter. But that shouldn't be a surprise to you, Dr. Light, since this is what you wanted for X, isn't it?"

"I always wanted Rock to set the standard for robotics in every way as X," said Dr. Light. "But I knew that would impossible since technology was still behind for what I was using to create this body for Rock, as well as creating the programming that he would go by to be the future for all robots. I knew that technology would become more advanced over time, and eventually, through the use of it, X's true potential would be unlocked. I was hoping to achieve that with Heaven's Door, but as mentioned, it was still too early to create such a thing, and it generated too much power that X wouldn't be able to control it completely. So, in order to make sure he would be given that potential, I would rely on others to purify his DNA since I didn't know how to do without screwing anything up with the limited technology we had that time. I guess you could say I had X's DNA hide the secret to true evolution by accident."

"At least it sounds like an accident that was worth making on your end, unlike myself in Wily's eyes," said Bass. "As always, Mega Man has to be the fortunate one."

"Alright, scan is all done," said Gate to X as he shut off his device. "I'll take this with me so I can develop the data for your brainwave patterns."

"I understand," said X.

Gate then said before walking off, "Now, if you will all excuse me."

"So, X," said Iris. "How do you feel?"

X started to stretch, "I feel absolutely amazing. It's like my whole body is lighter than air, now. Everything about me has now kicked into overdrive."

"Mind demonstrating for us a little bit," asked Plug Man.

"No problem, Plug-meister," said X. "You guys might want to stand back a bit, though."

X's friends and family gave him some room, and X turned his back away from the bed and towards a wide opening.

"Here we go," X said.

After that, X started to back flip four times, and on the fifth time, he cut a somersault before landing.

"Ta-dah," said X as he put on a proud pose.

The Light family and X's friends were rather impressed as most of them clapped for X. Even the other Hunters talking about agile X seemed now.

"Alright, Spider-Man," said Auto as he came towards X, along with his other friends and family. "Before you side to run up walls or anything like that, we need to get you some proper clothes to put on until your basic armor is repaired."

X remembered he was still in just his underwear as he looked down, then looked back up with a flushed face and said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh right, we definitely want to do that. Can't run around just wearing what I've got on."

"We wouldn't mind," said a female voice as some female Hunters came and swarmed X, which got Alia flustered as she crossed her arms.

"What other surprises do you have in store for us," asked one female Hunter, which got X to reply only in stutter.

"I've never known an evolved Reploid before," said a female Hunter. "Want to make a date so we can know each other better?"

"Well, about that..." X stuttered.

"I always knew you were a cute one, X," said another female Hunter. "Especially when in just your underwear, tee hee."

"Uh, well... thanks," X replied nervously.

"Heh, quite the ladies' man our brother has become, eh," Guts Man asked the other members of X's family, which got most of them to agree.

"Ugh," said Roll in a disgusted tone. "Do those girls have no shame?"

Having enough of it, and seeing as no one, especially neither X nor Alia were doing anything about it, Layer came up to shove the girls away from X, saying, "Sorry, ladies, but this man belongs to Alia."

Alia then smiled as she came up to X and put her hand on his chest and said, "That's right, girls. X is all mine."

X responded by putting his arm around her from behind and said, "And I'll always be just yours."

X and Alia then kissed, which caused the other female Hunters to groan out of disappointment.

Signas' only response was just to look down and shake his head out of disbelief.

Ruby then came up to Axl and said before tickling his chin, "Well, X may be more evolved and stuff, but he still doesn't compare to my Axly Waxly."

Axl just giggled as he felt so lucky, despite not knowing Ruby's true thoughts.

Blues just looked at them and said in thought, "I'd be careful with her, Axl. I wish I could tell you the truth about her right now. I just better hope that Beat is still monitoring her."

Signas then said, "Alright, Hunters, you're all dismissed. Back to what you were doing before."

The lesser Hunters started to leave the lab.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," said Zero. "We still need to have that talk with you, X."

"I almost forgot about that," said X in a serious tone. "Okay, go ahead and begin chastising me."

"X," said Alia in a certain tone.

Zero was silent for a moment, then he said, "Are you really willing to go Maverick just because of the actions of one human?"

"Zero, that man deserved to die," said X. "You weren't there, so you have no idea what it was like."

"X, you shouldn't let the actions of one guy determine for you that all humans are bad," said Zero. "There are good ones, out there and you know it."

X was silent for a bit before saying, "I know, but sometimes, it only takes one to change your point of view."

"Rock," said Dr. Light. "I always knew you'd have skeletons in your closet, but this is something that could prove dangerous for you. I always had a fear that because I gave you the ability to think for yourself, you would go and do something like this, and it would be a disaster for you and everyone. Even though you have free will, you still need to obey the three laws of robotics."

"Yeah, well you humans have made exceptions with your laws and so can we," said X. "Besides, from the way I see things, the term, 'Maverick,' just seems to be a way to limit the rights of Reploids and keep them from being totally human, despite that's whow they were made. If we took away that term and gave Reploids full rights while still having consequences to deal with, we might actually see a drop in crimes and escalation would cease."

"That may very well be true, Rock," said Dr. Light. "But still, what you told Commander Signas sounded more like hatred than wanting to do the right thing."

X sighed and put on a solemn look and said, "I know, and I'm ashamed about that. But still, I couldn't let that man do something so evil to Alia. We're all capable of good and evil, and sometimes it's hard to tell the two apart, but why is it that Reploids have to be punished the most for it?"

"I don't know, Rock," said Dr. Light. "I really don't know."

"Sometimes, I've often wondered if Sigma was right," X said. "I know his methods were messed up and he was often more nuts than Dr. Wily, but he did have his points to make."

"Rock," said Blues. "I know what you're going through, and I've often been critical of humans, myself. But trust me, it's not a path you want to take. The world needs you to be a hero for it, and you need to remain a hero. I've been on the bad side, as you may remember, and it doesn't work out very well for you."

"I never said I wanted to do evil, brother," replied X. "I just want what's fair and honest. No use being a hero if all I'm going on is control and lies."

"He's got you there, Blues," said Bass.

"I want to remain a hero and a Hunter," said X. "But I want to make sure I'm doing it for the right reasons."

The others were having a difficult time coming up with a proper response.

"Alia," said Zero. "What about you? What will you do if X goes Maverick? Will you join him?"

Alia was silent for a moment, then she said, "Yes. I love X too much, and if he becomes classified as a Maverick and has to run, then I'll run with him. Nothing will come between us."

Most of the others appeared heartbroken when they heard this.

"I see," said Zero with a stern face.

After that, Zero began to walk to the doors to leave the lab.

"Fair warning, though for you two," said Zero as he stopped to look back at X and Alia. "If you decide to be Mavericks... I won't show you any mercy."

Again, most of the others seemed saddened by this as they were also surprised.

"Good," said X. "It's better that way."

Zero then began to walk out of the lab.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 65.


	65. Chapter 65: A Crazy Secret

**Chapter 65: A Crazy Secret**

Back in the lab, X was putting on a pair of grey wearing shorts, and after that, he took a dark blue t-shirt from Auto and put it on.

"There you go," said Auto. "At least you can walk the halls now."

"I wouldn't mind if he just stayed in them," said Alia as she put on hand on X's chest. "Or less."

X just rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Ooh, that's an image I didn't need to see," said Splash Woman. "Now I'm going to need some therapy."

Roll added, "Really, Alia, don't talk about Rock being naked while you're around his sisters."

Alia replied, "Sorry, just can't help myself around him sometimes."

X chuckled as he put his arm around Alia, and said, "Guess I just have that affect on her."

Alia giggles before her and X kiss.

Dr. Light cleared his throat, which gets everyone's attention, and he said, "Anyway, Rock... I believe Gate and Doppler will want to make the anti-virus before they start augmenting your DNA to your armors, so it could be a while. I'll let you know when they're ready."

Auto added, "We also still need to hammer out the damage on his normal armor, but that shouldn't take too long to do."

"Speaking of damage, we still need to show off those new Ride Armors you and I made, Auto," said Douglas. "We can do that later when the next mission is ready to take off."

"Yeah," said X. "Right now, I plan to spend a little time with Alia. Anyway, we'll see you guys around."

"Take care," said Roll.

X and Alia then left the lab.

"Well, I guess I better go find something to do," said Axl. "Since Ruby's got stuff to take care of, I need to go find something to do."

Blues said under his breath, "Yeah, that woman seems to have a little too much stuff to take care of."

"Did you say something, Blues," asked Axl.

"Oh, it's nothing," Blues replied with a smile. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Axl replied. "Anyway, I'm off."

Axl then left the lab.

As he began to walk the halls, Axl heard Lumine's voice again as he said, "So... X was considering being a Maverick, huh? Well, this just makes things more interesting, doesn't it, brother."

"Whatever, you're thinking, Lumine," said Axl. "You'd best get it out of your head."

"Oh, Axl," said Lumine. "When you awaken, you'll have the same idea as me. X could prove to be a powerful ally for us, especially now that he's evolved into a more powerful form. And here, I thought he was just ancient junk that needed to be scrapped, but lo and behold, he held the key to true evolution this whole time. How both deliciously ironic and fantastic, don't you think, brother?"

"I won't let you manipulate X like you're trying to manipulate me, right now," said Axl. "I'll make sure X doesn't go Maverick just for you, brother."

Lumine said, "Like I said, brother, when you awaken, you'll have the same idea as me."

"Way to sound like a broken record," replied Axl. "There's no way I'll think like you, even if I do awaken."

"All in good time, brother," said Lumine. "All in good time. Anyway, I'll go since I tend to bug you easily. I look forward to our next talk. Good-bye."

After that, Axl thought to himself, "I've got to find a way to get him Lumine out of my head. There's no way I'm going to betray the Hunters just to make him happy. I'd better talk to Gate later about it when he's not busy. But if a Lifesaver couldn't find anything wrong with me, what chance does Gate have?"

Meanwhile, in Wily's lab, Wily is talking to Ruby over his video phone while working on something while Vile and High Max stand to watch.

"So, that's what happened," said Ruby. "X has become evolved thanks to the DNA augmentation. Everything about him has been enhanced. He already stands toe to toe with Deadlock in terms of strength with the power of Heaven's Door on his side, but with him being upgraded by his purified DNA, there's no telling what kind of abilities he'd develop, and with the planned anti-virus to be augmented to his armors, along with the plan to make his Ultimate Armor more powerful, even your weaponized Dark Virus may not last long against him, master. What will you do?"

"I have to admit, hearing about the Heaven's Door thing gave me unease, but this news just piles the worry on," said Dr. Wily. "Seems Dr. Light wanted X to be purified into some type of man made god. And yet, I know X is not the one to be corrupted by such great power, and would only use it when those who are close to him are in danger, thus meaning he'd still try to be all noble, which could work in our favor if we were to stoop so low to use his friends as a shield and we might just have to do that. I'm not going to give up. I will see this through."

"However, there's other surprising news," said Ruby. "This you might want to hear."

Dr. Wily said, "I'm listening."

"Well," Ruby started to say. "It's not official yet, but there might be a chance that X could consider turning Maverick."

Wily got a pleased look on his face as he asked, "Really?"

"Yes," said Ruby. "He says he doesn't like the laws anymore and how Reploids seem suppressed by them. Thinks that exceptions need to be made. However, he still intends to be a hero even if he is considered a Maverick, which means he might still come after you."

"True," replied Wily. "But, he would also probably choose to be on the run since I know he wouldn't want to his new found power on his friends. You know, this gives me a great idea. Ruby, next time you go to the lab, I want you to procure some of X's DNA, and send it to me. I'll take care of the rest."

"Understood," said Ruby. "Anyway, I better go. I might be needed around here."

"Of course," said Wily.

Ruby then said before cutting off communication, "Ruby, over and out."

Vile then said to Dr. Wily, "Don't tell me you plan on doing what I think you're doing. That's even lower than me. I think I have a new role model."

"Well, if X wants to be a Maverick so bad," said Dr. Wily. "Me may just have to oblige him with that offer."

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ, X and Alia were walking along the hallway.

"So," X said. "You want to go back to your room, so we can find out how you feel after making love to an evolved Reploid?"

Alia replied, "Wow, you're certainly not letting this whole thing go to your head, or somewhere else."

X laughed and said, "I'm sorry, but come on, don't tell me even you're not the least bit curious as to how it would go, are you?"

"I suppose I am," said Alia. "But, X... we've made love in my room so many times. Why don't we do it in your room for once?"

X looked nervous as he asked, "My... room?"

"Yes, your room. It would be a nice change of pace," said Alia. "Oh wait! Don't tell me you're hiding something, are you? Better not be Playboys."

"Well, what guy doesn't have them," X asked. "But seriously, I don't let anyone go into my room, not even Zero or my other friends. No one's ever been in my room, and I make sure that it stays that way."

"Oh, I see," said Alia. "Well, Rock Xavier Light a.k.a. Mega Man X, I demand you to take me to your room right now, and show me just what you won't show to others."

Knowing Alia wouldn't let him off this one, X said, "Oh, alright... but when you see my room, just..."

"Just what," asked Alia.

X said, "Just... don't laugh."

Alia said, "That'll depend on what I see."

"Believe me," X said. "Any girl will laugh when she sees what I keep in my room. Anyway, let's go."

After they did a bit of walking, X and Alia got to the door to X's room.

X then said with a sigh, "I hope you're prepared for this."

"We'll see," said Alia.

"Alright," replied X. "Here goes nothing."

X then opened the door, but when Alia saw in his room, she was not expecting to see what she saw.

"Oh... my... god..." said Alia.

X's room was filled with several posters, wall-scrolls, figurines, models and toys based on several video games, anime and comics.

Alia walked into the room and saw everything as she said, "Posters, wall-scrolls, toys, figurines, comic books, manga, anime, cartoons, art books and models."

Alia then saw X's entertainment system that filled with almost every game console and game for them imaginable.

"Even video games," said Alia before she looked back at X. "X... does this mean what I think it means?"

X sighed and said as he walked in to close the door behind him, "It does, Alia. That's the secret about me. I'm... a giant nerd."

Alia smiled and bursts out laughing.

"See," asked X. "You're laughing. I knew you would."

Through her laughter, Alia said, "X... I'm laughing because... you thought you needed to keep this a secret from me. That you thought I would find you less appealing because of all of this."

"What are you trying to say," asked X.

"You don't get it," asked Alia. "X... I'm into this stuff, too!"

X just stood there with a surprised expression as he just asked, "What?"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 66.


	66. Chapter 66: Fun Time In X's Room

**Chapter 66: Fun Time In X's Room  
><strong>

"I'm serious," said Alia. "I'm crazy for this kind of stuff, as well."

X was just speechless over hearing this.

Alia, seemingly unable to get X to respond to her, said, "Alright, I guess I'll have to undress, now."

X shook his head to get back to his senses, then said, "I'm sorry, I'm just... stunned to hear you say that. I mean, I thought that..."

"Most girls look down upon such kinds of guys, correct," asked Alia.

"Well, uh," said X. "Yeah."

Alia just smiled and said, "You should already know that I'm not most girls."

"I already knew that," said X. "But... it's still amazing. So... you really like the stuff I have in here?"

"Well, I can do without the figurines of scantly-clad females," said Alia. "But aside from them, of course I do. This is the kind of room I'd like to have, but I've always been so embarrassed about anyone seeing it, so I never added anything, especially if I was to ever, you know... be lucky."

"I know what you mean, somewhat," said X. "I mean, I wanted my whole room to be my private sanctuary for just what kind of guy I was, but outside of it, I chose to show off my intellectual side, such as reading Shakespeare, hard science-fiction, H.P. Lovecraft, Charles Dickens, and of course, partaking in mental games like chess. Granted, I like to be smart and refined, but I just needed some place to open up and just... have some actual fun. You know, where I could either be a kid at heart or just your average super geek."

"Yeah, I feel you," said Alia with a solemn expression. "But in all honesty, you've got it better. At least as a guy, you can express yourself by making it private. Girls like myself face a lot of pressure from guys and other girls, and we tend to have to hide our secretive natures even more so. At least... that's how I saw it. You know, we're expected to be into standard girl stuff, and be appealing enough to go out with or make love to."

"That does sound unfair," said X. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Alia just smiled at X and said, "It's okay. At least we have your room for me to live my geeky urges. Is it alright if I look through your games?"

"Oh, uh, sure," said X. "Just be careful with them. I've tried to make sure they're in good condition so I can still play them."

"You're preaching to the choir about such things," said Alia. "I'll be careful."

Alia then walked over to where X kept his video games and began to look through them. She saw a bunch of ones she knew and others she didn't. She seemed really impressed with X's collection, but one game made her really like it upon seeing it.

"Oh my god, it can't be," Alia said before looking back at X. "You have the original Ultra Girl Z?"

"You know about it, too, huh," asked X.

"Know about it," asked Alia. "It's only one of the greatest action platformers ever! That's a collector's item! How the hell did you manage to keep that game all these years?"

X shrugged, then said, "I love it that much, myself. Of course, I love Ultra Girl Z that much. I know most prefer the classic Ultra Girl series, but Z is where it's at! The classic and Z series are my favorites. The spin-off series of Ultra Girl just don't compare."

"Oh, I know," said Alia. "What did they do to the series? Introducing the RPG-type games that just feel gimmicky."

X replied, "Yeah, and they take away from the true element that made the original and Z series so great. Ultra Girl should never be a full-blown RPG."

"Exactly," said Alia. "And I like RPGs."

"Me too," said X. "But Ultra Girl just shouldn't be one."

Alia added, "Shouldn't mess with the formula."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it," said X.

"Just seems that a lot of great games get butchered up in spin-offs and sequels," said Alia.

"I know," said X. "Storyline, gameplay, just the works."

"And all just to make a quick buck," said Alia.

"It all just..." X said.

"It really..." Alia replied.

"Sucks." both X and Alia said at the same time.

After that, both Reploids look at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Mega Man X," said Alia.

X replied, "I love you, Alia Ramirez."

The two then quickly embrace as they kiss one another deeply and passionately.

While still kissing, Alia brings her hands down towards X's shorts and pulls them down enough where they fall to his feet.

After a while, they stop kissing and Alia helps X to pull his shirt off, which leaves him in just his underwear.

The two then go back to kissing one another while X begins to undo parts of Alia's armor.

After a while, the two are lying down on X's bed and down to just their underwear with Alia wearing a bra and thong panty set from the Sexy Little Things collection from Victoria's Secret, and are light pink with black polka-dots. The two are each others embrace as they continue to kiss some more.

The two let go of one another and stop kissing after doing it for a while to look into each others eyes.

"I can't say it enough," said X. "You're just amazing, Alia."

"Not nearly as much as you, though," replied Alia. "You're the kind of guy they'll make video games about when it comes to your adventures."

"Heh," said X with a smirk. "I seriously doubt it. I mean, I guess it would be a cool idea, but I just don't see it happening."

"Hey, you never know," said Alia. "But, in all seriousness, you're the amazing one, X. I mean, look at all you've done and can do. You've saved the world from Sigma numerous times, your DNA held the key to leading all Reploids down the path of true evolution and overall, you're the most modular of all Reploids. Heck, there's even stuff you have that I've never had, like this amazing room, a great and big family, but most of all, you have the biggest heart of any Reploid out there, yet you've managed to go from B-Class Hunter to Special A-Class in so little time. All I've got to be noticed are these things."

As Alia said the last part of her sentence, she grabbed her breasts and bounced them a little.

X just chuckled and said, "Alia, some of the stuff you mentioned I wouldn't have done or be capable of without the help of others, including yours, and other things you mentioned I'm willing to share with you. And you've got a lot more than just a great rack. You've also got great intelligence, you're one of the most skilled navigators I know of, you have strong and no nonsense personality, and though you were designed the way you were, there's more to your beauty that just your boobs. Everything about you is beautiful, your face and all of its features, your hair, your stomach, back, butt, legs and feet, arms, hands and shoulders. But most of all, you have a beautiful heart and soul."

Alia giggled and said as she brushed her hair back a bit, "Thanks for saying all that. I don't think I really deserve all that much praise, but it's nice to know that you care so much about me."

"Like I said, you're the amazing one," said X.

Alia replied, "Well, I respectfully disagree, but I guess we can agree to do that, and for trying to make me feel better, I think you deserve another reward. For that, on our next date, I want to take you to this great boutique that sells women's designer clothes, everything from retro to new age. It's said to have really great swimwear and lingerie, and I would try it all on for you. They have personal viewing room for couples where you can view me in private all the stuff I want to wear for you."

"That sounds like heaven, right now," said X. "Normally, being a guy, I find clothes shopping to be a chore and snooze, but when it comes to those types of clothing, it's pretty darn irresistible. I know that should label me a pervert, but hey, can't help but like what you like."

Alia giggled again and said, "Oh, X, you're still just a hot-blooded male. There's no other way around it. But happy to wear things that will turn you on. Makes things more worth looking forward to. And maybe afterwards, we can have another private night at the pool where I'll wear a bikini so skimpy, it barely manages to be legal."

"If it's going to be a private night, then why go legal at all," asked X. "Especially when we might skinny-dipping again."

"Well, as hot as I want to look for you, I do also want to have a little class," said Alia. "Don't want to go completely skanky just to turn you on. I think looking a little sophisticated gets you more and greater sex than just being pure trashy."

"Well, don't hate me, but I just had to get an answer out of you," asked X. "That's exactly how I feel. You passed the test."

"Oh, you," said Alia as she slightly pushed X a bit.

The two went back to kissing each other, then after a while, Alia said, "You know, with your reward coming, I think I need to give you something to prepare you for it. Like an early bonus."

X put on a look and said, "I think I know what you're talking about."

"You do, do you," asked Alia

X then got onto his back, and Alia sat on top of his lap. Getting a shot of her back, we see Alia unfasten and remove her bra, which she then tosses to the side. After, getting a side view of X's head, Alia's bring her head down to his and the two start to kiss intensely. As they continue to kiss for a long time, X begins to tug down on the side of Alia's panties. As we then get a shot of the floor, we see Alia's panties land on it, and after a while, we see X's underwear land beside them. After that, we hear Alia moan out of delight.

In the HQ's bar, Zero, whose helmet is off and his ponytail is undone, is sitting at the bar having a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"Did I really just say what I said to X and Alia," thought Zero. "I did. I can't believe I did. They're some of my closest friends and I threatened to kill them if they went Maverick. I must be the worst friend ever. I know it's my duty to uphold justice as a Maverick Hunter, but I sounded like an assassin or hitman the way I said that to them. And yet, X took it like he was ready. Ever since he awoke into his true self, though, he's got this sharpness in his eyes that I've never seen before. It's like... I don't even know who he is anymore."

Zero took a drink of his scotch.

"X," Zero continued to think. "I don't want to hunt you and Alia down. I know I have to, but I don't want to. Why would you two consider going Maverick? I've been down that road, and it's not a pretty one. No, I was something worse than a Maverick."

Zero finished the rest of the scotch he had, then he said, "Bartender."

The Bartender asked, "Yes, sir, Commander Zero?"

"Give me another one," said Zero pointing to his glass.

The Bartender took the glass and said, "Coming right up."

Zero then continued to think, "X, Alia, what do I do? I really don't know if I could live with myself if I killed you two. I would sooner turn my blade against the government and Chief Ambassador than you guys. But... I want to continue being a Maverick Hunter, and I must fulfill that duty. And yet, if I killed you two, I would probably do myself in. I must be the worst person to you two, out there. Man, why does life have to be such a bitch?"

"Here you go, sir," said the Bartender.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," said Zero, who then took the glass of scotch.

Zero then thinks, "That's it. Tomorrow, I'm going to find X and Alia, and apologize to them. I was being an asshole, so they deserve an apology. They're my friends, so I'm going to make sure they stay my friends, even if they do become Maverick."

Zero then takes a drink of scotch.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 67.


	67. Chapter 67: Remembering Dr Ramirez

**Chapter 67: Remembering Dr. Ramirez**

As Zero continues to sip some on his scotch, he's soon joined by Bass, who also has his helmet off.

As Bass sits down, he looks at Zero and says, "Well, I guess this is how the mightiest of us falls."

Zero glances a bit at Bass, then looks away.

"Hrmph," says Bass before he looks away.

Just then, the Bartender comes up to Bass and asks him, "What will you have, sir?"

Bass points his thumb at Zero and says, "I guess I'll have what he's having."

"A scotch on the rocks? Coming up," said the Bartender.

The Bartender went to get Bass his drink.

After Bass got his scotch, he looked back at Zero and asked, "So, what are you glum about?"

"Don't tell me you're starting to care about me, Bass," said Zero.

"Hey, I just asked a question, so no need to be all pissy about it," said Bass. "It's my job to be pissy about things."

Zero sighed and said, "It's about what I said to X and Alia."

"How you would show them no mercy if they became Mavericks," asked Bass before sipping some of his scotch. "Last time I remember, you didn't exactly show much mercy when you first came out of that capsule, especially towards Treble. I still remember that day when you destroyed his core. That incident is engraved into my memory banks."

"I'm very sorry," said Zero.

Bass replied, "Yeah, well... you're more than a hundred years late to be making that apology."

After a bit of silence between the two, Zero asked Bass, "Did I ever tell you what a good job you did in your fight with Shade Panther?"

After drinking some more of his scotch, Bass said, "Well, don't draw too much into that. The guy was being an asshole, so I had to do what had to be done."

"Maybe," said Zero. "But you still did good work."

"Thanks, I guess," said Bass.

Zero smirked and said, "That's a first. You're actually thanking someone, and me of all people."

Bass replied, "I just can't find the right word to say, so I'll just say 'thank you.' So... thank you."

Zero was silent for a moment, but then said, "You're welcome."

After a bit more silence, Bass said, "I hope we're not going to try and bond like actual brothers, because if you think we can, you got another thing coming, Buster."

"Of course, not," said Zero. "I know you can't stand me, so I'm not even going to try."

"Good," said Bass. "At least we're making progress by not making progress."

"Yeah," replied Zero.

The two of them continued to drink as they didn't talk to one another for a while.

Back in X's room, though both of them were naked, X and Alia were covered by the sheets. X is lying on back while Alia is hugging from the side while in his embrace. Both Reploids are asleep.

Just then, we get a shot of Alia's face as her head stirs, and then a flash occurs.

Afterwards, we get a shot of Alia, who is in her armor and clothes (except for her headgear), lying down a metal bed.

Just then, a voice calls her name gently.

"Alia, wake up," the voice says to her.

Just then, Alia wakes up as she opens her eyes. She then looks her left to see a distinguished man with brown hair and a brown mustache. He was wearing a lab coat with formal white shirt underneath and a red tie. Though we can't see them, he's wearing brown slacks and black shoes. His complexion is sort of the tan side.

"Good morning, Alia," the man says to her. "My name is Dr. Enrique Ramirez. I am your creator, though you also may think of me as your father."

"Alia," asked Alia. "My name is Alia?"

"That's right," said Dr. Ramirez. "It's the name my wife, Juanita and I wanted to give to the daughter we wanted to have, but we found out that Juanita was infertile. So instead, I decided to build a daughter. That being you, Alia."

"So," said Alia. "I'm to be considered your daughter?"

"Correct," said Dr. Ramirez. "Starting today, you are our daughter."

"I see," said Alia. "But you also said you're my creator. In that case... what am I?"

Dr. Ramirez said, "You're a special type of robot called a Reploid. That term means that you were designed after special robot named Mega Man X who possess his own consciousness, thus he is able to think, feel and act human, and can even make his own decisions. And because of that, you have that same ability, Alia."

Alia smiles an says, "That sounds great. I like that."

"Yes, it is great," said Dr. Ramirez. "But, you must remember that even with this ability, you must still obey the three laws of robotics, which we'll discuss later on."

"Alright," said Alia.

"Right now, though," said Dr. Ramirez. "I was going to introduce you to my wife. I know she'll be thrilled to meet you, Alia. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, please," Alia said as she nodded.

Another flash occurs. We're then taken to part of the house where Dr. Ramirez and Alia are facing a woman who has black hair, a fair complexion and is wearing a casual dress with flower print and red heels.

"Juanita," said Dr. Ramirez. "This is our new daughter, Alia. Say hello, Alia."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," said Alia to Juanita.

"Oh, Enrique," said Juanita. "She's so gorgeous. You really outdid yourself in giving us a beautiful daughter. Hello, Alia, I'm so glad to meet you."

"Thank you," said Alia. "I hope to be a good daughter for you."

"Oh my gosh, I love her so much, already," said Juanita. "Can I hug her, Enrique?"

"Of course," said Dr. Ramirez. "Alia, don't worry. The action that Juanita is going to do with you is a good one, so don't be frightened."

Alia looked back at Juanita and saw her coming towards her, who then wrapped her up in a big hug and said, "Welcome to our family."

Feeling a warm sensation in her body, Alia hugged Juanita back.

Another flash occurs and we're taken to another room where Alia is looking up stuff on the internet with a computer, which is about X. Alia looks at various pictures of X and is incredibly intrigued by them, especially X himself.

Just then, Dr. Ramirez appears in the room and asks Alia, "Did you finish those problems I gave you dear?"

"Huh," asked Alia. "Oh yeah, I finished them already, so I decided to look up stuff about X. Since he is the robot all Reploids are designed after, I figured I'd check out his history and everything, but I was never told that he was also very handsome."

Dr. Ramirez chuckled and said, "Only a few days since you've been in this world, and already, you're developing a taste in men. That's quite good, Alia. Shows your humanity is really taking off. Anyway, can I take a look at your answers?"

"Sure," said Alia as she pulled up the problems she answered.

After observing them all, Dr. Ramirez said in an ecstatic tone, "Alia, this is great! You got every answer right! I didn't expect you would get them on you first try!"

"I just figured it all up in my head, and went for it," said Alia.

"Well, Alia," said Dr. Ramirez. "You are officially a genius in my eyes. I'm so proud of you, my dear."

"Thanks, father," said Alia.

"You're just the kind of daughter that everyone hopes for: beautiful and intelligent," said Dr. Ramirez. "Anyway, we're about to have dinner soon, so you better go get cleaned up and meet us at the table."

"Alright," said Alia. "I'll be in there soon."

Dr. Ramirez kisses Alia o the cheek, then he walks out of the room. Suddenly, another flash occurs.

This time, the building is crumbling and on fire. Alia is crawling around, looking somewhat burnt and her armor looks damaged.

"Father! Mother," cries Alia. "Where are you?"

Alia manages to stand up, and fight her way through crumbling and burning debris.

Suddenly, after a bit of walking and struggling, Alia sees Dr. Ramirez and Juanita buried under debris, only they're dead as blood is coming from their bodies.

"Mother? Father," asked a traumatized Alia.

Alia uses her sensors to check their life signs, but there's no reading on them.

"No, it can't be," says Alia as tears start to form in her eyes. "They can't be dead! This can't be happening!"

Alia rushes to move the debris off their bodies, so they don't get completely burnt. She then sees the lifeless faces of her parents as she flips them over, and starts to cry.

"No, Father. Mother," says Alia with crushing grief.

Just then, Alia's attention gets caught by a silhouette of a Reploid with long hair down to their ankles. Though, she can't make the Reploid out, it still doesn't keep Alia from changing her expression from sadness to anger.

"Did you do this," shouted Alia. "Was it you? ANSWER ME! DID YOU KILL THEM?"

Suddenly, the Reploid holds out their arm, which is equipped with a Buster, and is readying with the intent to kill Alia

Before the Reploid can fire, though, some Debris falls between them and Alia, cutting of their views and the Reploid's attack.

Suddenly, another flash occurs and we're taken back to the present as Alia sits straight up while keeping her breasts covered with the sheets as she's breathing heavily and sweating.

X sits up with her and asks, "Alia, are you alright?"

Alia looks at X and just says as she smiles, "Yeah, it was just a bad dream, that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said X. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well," said Alia. "It wasn't so much a dream as it was more like bad memories haunting me."

"What kind of memories," asked X.

"Just," Alia started to say. "Remembering the death of my parents, and never figuring out who killed them."

"You never told me your family was killed," said X. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it," said Alia. "It's just... really difficult for me."

X just stared at her, and said, "Okay, I won't force you to tell me. You can do so when you're good and ready."

Alia smiled and said, "Thank you, X. I'm sorry I can't tell you right now. I'm glad you understand."

"When it comes to you, Alia, I'm always going to be understanding," said X. "Still, you seem very troubled, and I would like to do something to take the worry off your mind. I think I know what might just do it."

"Oh, really," asked Alia. "And what would that be?"

"More sex," X said.

Alia giggles and says, "That's your answer to everything."

"I know," replied X. "But it works, doesn't it?"

Alia puts on a seductive look and says, "In so many ways."

X chuckles before he goes to kiss Alia on her neck passionately. Then he says, "You know, when we have that night at the pool where you find a really skimpy bikini, I think we need some type of food to make it even more special. How about strawberries with chocolate sauce to dip them in?"

"Mmm, I like that idea," said Alia.

"I thought you would," said X.

After kissing Alia on the neck some more, X moves to her lips and the two start to kiss, then he lies Alia down on the bed and gets on top of her.

The two stop kissing as X says, "I love you, Alia."

"I love you, X," replies Alia.

The two go back to kissing, and this time, very fiercely.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 68.


	68. Chapter 68: Finishing Touches

**Chapter 68: Finishing Touches**

In the HQ's Lab, Gate and Doppler are in the room where they created their sample of the Dark Virus. This time, they're using it to synthesize X's DNA with a sample of the Dark Virus to create the anti-virus. After a good while, they stop the process, which is successful.

"That should be it," said Doppler. "We've synthesized it completely."

"Yes," said Gate. "That anti-virus is complete. Now, we just need to test it on the virus sample we have."

"Right," said Doppler.

We're then taken to the main lab, where Doppler and Gate are at a table. Using an electronic microscope, they see activity which is the anti-virus eliminating the sample of the Dark Virus.

After the computer reads that the virus has been 100% eliminated, Gate says, "We've done it. It's successful. And no sign of the anti-virus suffering corruption from the virus."

"Commander Signas will be thrilled to hear this development," said Doppler.

"Yes, might want to let him know about this before we start to endow X's armors with this anti-virus," said Gate.

"I guess one of us should go get him, then," said Doppler.

Signas' voice came in saying, "No need. Seems I was right to come down here at this time."

Doppler and Gate turned to see Signas coming towards them.

"Commander Signas," Gate said. "Did you see the results take place?"

"I did," said Signas. "Very good work, both of you. Now, that we have the anti-virus, starting imbuing X's armors with it, and find some way to the same for our other fellow Hunters. I want this anti-virus weaponized, which is why I'm going to get Douglas and Auto to help with this. We need someway for our enemies who are infected to know we mean business."

"We're on it," said Doppler.

"Good," said Signas. "I'll be back in to check on things later. Hopefully, you should at least be finished having X's armors augmented by that time."

Gate said, "We'll make sure that we are."

Signas nodded to them, then began to leave the lab.

After that, Doppler and Gate looked at one another, and Doppler said, "Time to get started."

"Yeah," replied Gate.

After that, Gate and Doppler get up and make preparations to do what Signas commanded them to do.

After a few moments pass, X and Alia are walking the hallway hand in hand. Alia's back in her standard gear while X is dressed in a white t-shirt with a designer yin-yang on it and blue jeans. They periodically look at each other and smile.

"You know, I was just thinking, right now," said X. "Since we're on a way to get lunch in the cafeteria, we should see about having a picnic one of these days."

"That's a great idea," said Alia. "So, where should we have it? The park? Or the beach?"

"Tough choice," said X. "We haven't been to the park yet and would be nice to see all the flowers growing there, as well as experiencing the wildlife in all its glory. But at the same time, I can resist seeing you in a bikini. Oh man, decisions, decisions."

Alia giggles about X thinking hard on his decision and says, "If that's the case, why don't we do both? We could have one in the park on one day, and one on the beach the other day."

X looked at Alia with a smile and said, "Hey, that really works. If there's anything I love you for Alia, other than just your body, it's your brain."

Alia giggled again.

"Man, that giggle," said X with a sigh. "You melt my heart with it every time."

Alia just blushes.

X continues, "And that blushing you do? You're as cute as you are sexy. Speaking of sexy, for our beach picnic, since we're going swimsuit shopping one of these days, you should see about wearing a new bikini you get. Not to say I don't like your patrotic swimsuit, but it'd just be nice to change things up a little."

"Well, don't ask me to wear a thong or g-string in public," said Alia. "Those swimsuit types are just between you and me when we're alone together. But rest assured, I will find something to titillate you with."

"There's no way you could never get my attention," said X. "Not with how beautiful and hot you are."

"Look who's calling who hot, Mr. Surface-Of-The-Sun," asked Alia in a seductive manner.

X and Alia stopped walking as X brought Alia in for a long and deep kiss. Afterwards, they look into each others eyes with deep affection.

Just then, the two hear Zero's voice call out to them, saying, "X! Alia!"

They both turn to see Zero coming towards them. He has his ponytail redone and his helmet on.

"Zero," X said.

Just then, after seeing Zero, Alia gets a flash in her mind of the mysterious Reploid that killed her parents. Alia stumbles for a bit.

X sees Alia in her state and asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Alia. "Just a little panic attack from a memory coming through, that's all."

X was curious about this, but then trying not to worry about it, he looked back at Zero.

"So," X said in a tone that tells he didn't forget what Zero told him and Alia that day in the lab. "What brings you around?"

Zero stopped as he got a few inches to X and Alia, and said, "It's... about what I said last time when we were in the lab for your DNA augmentation. I wanted to apologize to you. I was being an asshole. I guess I was just... disheartened that... you would go Maverick and that Alia would join with you, and it kind of got to me. You're both of my closest friends and it hasn't been long since you two became lovers. I'd hate to strike you guys down, and I would sooner do myself in that do that, but..."

"You have a duty to uphold as a Maverick Hunter, right," asked X. "I understand, Zero. You should fulfill your duty the best you can."

"Even if it means killing my best friend," asked Zero. "I may come off saying I could, but truth is... I could never do that to you. Still, to hear that you would consider going Maverick, even for good reasons, it just tore at me. I've been down a different, yet similar path, and I can tell you, it's no laughing matter."

X chuckled a bit and said, "Zero, if you think I'm going to go evil, I'm not. I still want to do good for the world, but I want it to be for the right reasons. That's all I really want. I still want to see myself as a hero, even if the world doesn't see me as one."

"X," said Zero. "You've changed so much. I remember you as that B-Class Hunter that use to be so worried and caring about everything. Now, look at you. Still caring about everything, but you're now a Special A-Class Hunter that seems to have clearer eyes than ever before."

"Well, it wasn't easy," said X. "If anything, it took a long time and whole lot of influence to make that happen. Sometimes, I can understand why some of my friends betrayed me the way they did."

"Yeah," Zero said before he hiccuped.

"You okay, Zero," asked Alia. "Your eyes look a little hazy."

"Yeah, and your face is flushed, somewhat," X said.

"I'll be alright," said Zero. "Just had a few glasses of scotch. That's all. Just a few."

"How many in 'just a few,'" asked X.

Zero answered, "Oh... about four."

"Damn, Zero," said X. "Drink any more, and we'll have to put you through your own personal prohibition."

Zero rubbed the back of his head with an innocent smile and said, "Sorry about that."

"Hey, I just got a great idea," X said. "Alia and I are planning on having a couple of picnics in the future. Now, the one we plan to have in the park, that's going to be just between her and me. You know, something romantic between the two of us. But as for the one we plan to have on the beach, well... I was thinking you and Layer might like to join us."

"Hey, that is a great idea," said Alia. "We could have a double date."

"Or we could make it a triple date," X said. "We could also bring Axl and Ruby with us."

"That is if Ruby isn't busy with stuff like she claims to be most of the time," said Alia.

"Oh yeah," replied X. "Well, we'll just have to see. Maybe she won't be busy when we go."

"We can always hope," replied Alia.

"Well, anyway," said X. "What do you think about that, Zero? You and Layer coming with us for a nice picnic on the beach? Could be fun."

Zero rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Yeah, that could be nice. I think I'll go talk to Layer about that."

"Maybe we'll meet her in the cafeteria," said Alia. "It's just about time for lunch, so why don't we go together?"

"I don't know if I should be eating anything," said Zero. "But, I would like to find Layer and spend some time with her."

"Let's go, buddy," said X. "Besides, I'm getting hungry, and I think Alia is, too."

"You know it," said Alia. "Let's go."

The three of them then walk together to the cafeteria.

As they do, Alia glances at Zero with a worried look before she gets quick flash of the Reploid that killed her family, and she says in thought, "Zero... was he... the one...?"

Just then, a few moments pass, and we're taken to the lab where Doppler and Gate are finishing augmenting the anti-virus to X's armors.

After a while, X and Alia walk into the lab.

"Man, what a great lunch," said X. "Having Roll back has allowed us to really take advantage of her good cooking."

"I'll say," said Alia. "I'm going to have to learn some more techniques if I'm to really be of any extra use to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it," said X. "Just take it slow and easy, and you'll get there."

"Yeah," said Alia. "It was also nice to know that Zero and Layer will be able to come on that picnic on the beach with us."

"I should make things even more fun," replied X.

Just then, Gate and Doppler heard the two Reploid lovers, and Gate said, "Right on time."

"Hey, Gate," X said as he heard Gate's voice. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well," Gate replied. "We're close to being finished added the anti-virus to your armors."

"Awesome," said X. "I can't wait to wear them again."

After a little time passed, Doppler halted the augmentation and said, "Done. They're finished."

"Good," said Gate before he turned back to X. "Now, go ahead and put your basic armor on. Auto and Douglas fixed up the dents in it, so it should be good to wear. Put it on and tell what you think of it."

"Sure thing," said X before he took off his shirt.

Alia giggled about X stripping back down to his underwear, especially after he got his jeans off.

X then went over to put his armor on.

After he got it on, he was amazed by the power he felt as he said, "This is incredible. The anti-virus seems to be giving me even more strength than before. Combine that with my purified DNA, and I think there's no Maverick who can stand up to me."

"Very good, X," said Doppler. "That said, we should have the upper hand against our foes."

"Very good, indeed," came Signas' voice, which got the four to see him come in. "I knew I could count on you guys to finish this task. Now, we just need to see about completely weaponizing the anti-virus for the rest of our troops."

"We'll get on that soon," said Gate.

Signas nodded to him, then turned back to X and said, "Until then, X, I need you and Alia to come to the Central Command Center. I sent Palette there to contact the other Hunters, but I wanted to tell it to you since your friends with him. Commander Sunlight Sphinx from Egypt delivered a message of dire need for assistance."

"Sphinx is in trouble," asked X.

"That's right," replied Signas. "The revolters lead by Sand Scorpion have crippled the defenses of our Desert Base in Egypt."

"If Sphinx is in trouble, then we have to go," said X. "Let's hurry."

"Right," Alia replied.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 69.


	69. Chapter 69: Crisis In Egypt

**Chapter 69: Crisis In Egypt**

As the Hunters all reach the Central Command Center, Signas takes the stand.

"Hunters," said Signas. "As you've heard, we have an urgent message from Commander Sunlight Sphinx of the Desert Base in Egypt. I'll let the video explain it to you all. Palette, play the video for us."

"On it, sir," said Palette.

After a little bit button pressing from Palette, a video show the face of a sphinx-like Reploid plays on the main viewing screen.

"Hello, this is Commander Sunlight Sphinx," said the Reploid on the video. "This is a message to the Maverick Hunter HQ and to my good friend, Commander X! This is urgent! The Desert Base here has fallen to the revolters! We fought valiantly, but they simply overpowered us! Whatever power they possess, it's frightening! Some of us escaped, including myself, but others were captured! By the time you get this video, I'll already be trying to find and infiltrate the revolters' base of operations here, if they have one, which they should! I need to find my men that were taken! Hopefully, by the time you all get here, I should return with some kind of news! Hopefully, it will be good! I need to hurry or I'll lose their trail! Get here as fast you all can! My other men should be waiting for you in Cairo and if I'm lucky, I'll be waiting for you there, as well! Sunlight Sphinx, out!"

The video ends.

"Sphinx, old friend," said X. "You haven't changed one bit. Still rushing head long into enemy territory just to help your men without thinking of your own safety."

"Hunters," Signas said. "We need to aid out friends in Egypt and fast! But since we don't have a clear strategy or knowledge of the enemy's territory, we need to meet with the Desert Hunters in Cairo. Go now, Hunters! Get prepared and upgraded if you need it! Once you're already! Load up in the Hangar and take off! I would suggest you also take the Ride Chasers, since they'll be extra maneuverable through the treacherous desert sands! Do you all understand!"

"Yes, sir," all of the Hunters said in unison.

Signas replied, "Good. Now, move out!"

All of the Hunters scrambled to begin their mission to Egypt.

Meanwhile, in Wily's lab, Dr. Wily is communicating with Ruby over his communicator while finishing up on weaponizing the Dark Virus.

"Is that a fact," asked Wily to Ruby.

"Yes," said Ruby. "The Hunters are heading to Egypt to meet with the Hunters there to take back the Desert Base. Sunlight Sphinx sent a video telling them of Sand Scorpion's attack, and said he's going to find the revolutionaries' base. Should I warn them of his approach?"

"No need," said Wily. "He's just one Reploid. He won't be much of concern, but I do want them to be prepared for X and the other Hunters. Have them set up a mile long blockade of everything they have to slow them down enough. But, I expect they'll fail anyway. Not that I don't want them to try their best, but... this is all a part of the plan. Their sacrifice will allow me to forge along with means to eventually bring the Hunters down and for the human race to lose faith in them."

"I understand," said Ruby.

"But, I can make that happen faster and better than anticipated if you managed to score that sample of X's purified DNA," said Wily. "Do that for me, and we'll have that means by taking one of the best Hunters they have and make him into a feared Maverick in the people's eyes."

"I'll make sure to obtain it for you, master," said Ruby. "I better go now before someone catches me."

"Go then," said Wily. "And be sure to get me that DNA."

"As you wish," Ruby replied. "Ruby, over and out."

Ruby ends communication.

Just then, Vile and High Max overhear this, and Vile says, "So, you plan to make X into a Maverick, huh?"

"In the people's eyes, he'll be one," said Wily. "In my eyes, he'll be something to bring ruination to this planet much faster. Ironic, isn't it? The one I hated the most will soon become my greatest asset, and all thanks to the power he's developed. It's ironic, but I can't say that I'm disappointed."

"If it's true X is as powerful as you say, and he might be able to be on our side," said High Max. "I would be honored to call him an ally. Maybe even friend."

"Pfft," said Vile. "Don't get soft, High Max. It doesn't matter one iota to me whether he becomes one of us or not. X is still X, and I still hate him for that."

"Your hatred for X will soon cost you dearly," said High Max. "Like it has in the past."

"Not like you ever liked him, either," Vile snapped. "Why should it matter if he becomes one of us? Just the fact he's grown more powerful and Dr. Wily here seems to think that he'll become some great weapon for him to bring the world to devastation faster just makes me hate him even more. And if he outclasses you, High Max, how are you going to feel about it? Won't be able to live up to your name, will you?"

"It doesn't matter whether X outclasses me or not," said High Max. "All that matters is the chance to actually fight beside him when he so powerful."

Vile then picks up a couple spherical objects off the stand behind him and holds them for High Max to see as he says, "See these, High Max? These are balls. Try growing some."

"And you should try developing some perception," replied High Max.

"Oh, bicker, bicker, bicker," came Berakna's voice. "Is that all you two ever do?"

Vile and High Max turn to see Berkana appear, along with Zain and Gareth.

"And besides, Vile," Berkana continued. "I think having X join with us would be a marvelous idea. Oh, just think of it: a dashing Reploid like X fighting with us to help bring about the end of one world and the beginning of another. And I'll be there to take his mind off the floozy he's currently dating and show him what a real woman is like."

Gareth just sighed and said, "Never cease with the flights of fancy, do you, Berkana."

"I'm free to have them if I want," said Berkana. "And besides, they're not flights of fancy if I plan to be the one to bring out this nature that X is willing to embrace but needs encouragement. Yes, I will be the one to help him see the light. I want to be the one to do just that. What say you, Master Wily?"

Wily replied, "If I'm able to bring about the creation of the virus to do just that, then yes, you can be the one to do it, Berkana."

"You're serious," asked as startled Gareth. "There's no telling what trouble Berkana could get herself into with this action. Not that she didn't do it enough during the Erasure Incident on Laguz Island. If we let her do this, we might not know what she would do next."

"Well, you should know what I would do next, Gareth" said Berkana. "I'll make X all mine and really give him something to be a man about."

Vile just shuddered and said, "Please, you're going to make me gag."

"See, Master Wily," asked Gareth. "If we let Berkana do this, she's going to take it too far."

"Which is why she's the best for the job," replied Wily.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you," asked Gareth. "Berkana is insane and you are, too if you allow her to do this!"

Wily just gave Gareth a stare, which made Gareth feel uneasy.

"It's like I said before," Wily said. "You can't change the world without a little insanity."

Berkana just stuck her tounge out at Gareth.

"Oh, fine," said Gareth. "I know when I've lost."

"Until then," said Wily. "I think Zain wants to do battle, since Geemel got destroyed. Would you like vengeance against the Hunters for his loss, Zain?"

"Yes," Zain said. "Geemel was a fool, but he was my friend and to lose him like that was a grave injustice. I shall now see about dispensing with the Hunters, especially X."

"Good, then," said Wily. "They're going to Egypt. Meet with the forces at the revolutionaries' base, and wait for the Hunters there."

"Yes, sir," said Zain before he walked off.

Wily then stopped working and said, "It's finished. The Dark Virus has now been weaponized."

"Good," said Vile. "I can't wait to see how it goes."

"All in good time, Vile," said Wily. "All in good time."

Meanwhile, inside of a pyramid in Egypt that the revolters are using as their base, Sunlight Sphinx is snooping around to see what the revolters are up to.

"Not very discrete of these Mavericks to make a pyramid their base of operations," said Sunlight Sphinx. "But I guess it makes a sturdy enough fortress. Now, to see what they've done with my men."

As Sunlight Sphinx came through an opening, he saw the inside of the pyramid was filled with lots of high tech machinery and weapons. The place is also crawling around with revolters. Just then, he sees some revolters taking some prisoners to somewhere.

"There's my men, but... what are they doing with them," asked Sphinx. "Activating advanced sonars."

As Sphinx activates his sonars, he hears what the revolters are saying.

"Come on, move it," said one of the revolters pushing the prisoners along. "You're going to be part of special little game for the Hunters, now get moving."

"Game," asked Sunlight Sphinx. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I better get out of here, and warn the others."

Sunlight Sphinx then takes off in the direction he just came in and takes off flying with his jet-powered wings.

"If those bastards do anything to my men," said Sunlight Sphinx. "I'll make sure they regret it! I just hope X and the others can get here in time!"

And after that, Sunlight Sphinx was out of sight.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 70.


	70. Chapter 70: Desert Nights

**Chapter 70: Desert Nights**

Wily is sitting at his desk in his office as he's looking at a rotating hologram of a particular fortress with a skull for the entrance.

Just then, Deadlock appears on Wily's side then calls out to him, saying, "Master."

"Hello, Deadlock," said Wily while still looking at his hologram. "What brings you around?"

Deadlock then said, "You could say I was eavesdropping, but I overheard the conversation you were having with the others. I must say, you surprise me, master."

"And how so," said Wily still not looking at Deadlock.

"You surprise me in that you've suddenly become so interested in X, all of a sudden," said Deadlock. "First, you want to awaken Zero, but now, you've got a mindset to want to turn X into one of us."

"Change of plans, my friend. Change of plans," said Wily as he shut off his hologram and looked at Deadlock. "As I have learned in my years I've been around, things don't always go as you planned, or new things start to develop. Sometimes, they're a blessing and other times, they're a hindrance. Sometimes, they interfere with what you originally wanted to do, but other times, they're something you want to take advantage of. I still want to awaken Zero, but with this new development, how can I not take the time to explore the possibilities? Let's just say with this new plan I have, awakening Zero will be a back-up plan in case things with this new plan go awry, which they probably will. But think about it, Deadlock. If X becomes a powerful enough being to actually aid me in bringing a new world, then it will make things go even better, but if he somehow fails and is defeated, well... that's the end of my greatest nemesis. And if he survives and reverts back to his old self, he'll be put into lock down and sent to disposal, because he was a 'Maverick.' And if that doesn't work... well, I can use that to bring the fall of the Hunters. Of course, if they don't learn their lesson, and still choose to fight, I still have Zero. And if Zero fails, there's always my trump card. So, you see, Deadlock... no matter what move is made, the result is the same: checkmate."

"I see. Well then, please forgive me," said Deadlock with a bow. "You seem to have everything figured out."

"I may be insane, but I do tend to have a good head on my shoulders," said Wily. "Or at least a better one after seeing all of my errors in the past and reliance on useless gimmicks to somehow appear like I was just pure evil. I've understood that you can't just rely on one scheme to obtain what you wish for."

"Of course, not," said Deadlock. "Anyway, sorry for the trouble."

Deadlock begins to turn and leave.

"Deadlock," says Wily.

Deadlock stops and asks, "Yes?"

Wily said, "You know... you surprise me, as well."

"How so," asked Deadlock.

"How you've managed to hide your identity from X, as well as your feelings about him," said Wily. "I had a feeling that after what happened to get you mad at him, I figured the first thing on your mind when it came to X would be to get revenge on him. Yet, you've remained focused in everyway. I must say, that truly surprises me."

Deadlock was silent for a moment, then said, "You could say I learned it from you to a degree. You've remained in hiding for most of this time, controlling things from the background and waiting for the opportune moment to properly reveal your return to the world."

"Hmmm," went Wily. "Well, glad to have made an impression on you. Thank you for sharing."

"You're welcome," said Deadlock.

"Oh, one more thing, Deadlock," said Wily. "If the Hunters manage to survive this ordeal, I want you to challenge X to a duel. I need to challenge him to see if he could be just what we need to bring about what we need to bring this world closer to its end, so that the human and Reploid citizens will be more eager to become part of my new world. What do you say?"

Deadlock got a look in his eyes, but to keep from expressing what he was really feeling, he just said, "If you command it, I will obey."

"Good," said Wily. "You are free to leave, then."

"Thank you, master," said Deadlock before he walked away.

Wily then looked forward with his hands together in a sinister way, then he thought, "X, you made a friend out of one that was supposed to be your enemy, now let's see how you can handle fighting a friend that's been made to be your enemy."

Suddenly, Wily's communicator beeps and he puts on his mask and hood, then answers.

"Yes, what is it," asked Wily.

"Chief Ambassador, sir," said a female voice. "You have a meeting in just a short while."

"Right," said Wily. "I'll be there, Mrs. Dalton. Thank you."

Mrs. Dalton ends the communication, and Wily gets up from his desk.

Wily then exits his office, and after a bit of walking, comes out of the long hallway. He then begins to walk away, but without knowing it, he's being peeked at by Hector and Sean, who manage to stay at a good distance to not be seen. Afterwards, they start to follow Wily.

Meanwhile, the Hunters from the HQ land in the city of Cairo, and as they disembark their carriers, they see the Desert Hunters of Egypt are there, with Sunlight Sphinx in front.

X, wearing his Quantum Helmet, Diffusion Buster Gloves, Magnet Armor and Super Dash Boots, walks up to greet Sunlight Sphinx as they two hug, then X says, "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Good to see you, as well, X," said Sphinx. "You need to visit Egypt more often."

"Would if we weren't so busy at home," replied X.

"Yes, I know," said Sunlight Sphinx. "These revolts are starting to take their toll."

"We would be here sooner, but we've all needed an occasional break from the problems these new Mavericks are causing," said X. "But seeing as the enemy probably hasn't been able to give you one, I should apologize to you for our tardiness."

"It's alright, X," said Sphinx. "You and your team of Hunters work incredibly hard to ensure peace around this world, and you can't do everything by yourself. We would have one against the revolters had they not possessed the strength they did."

"About that," said X. "A special virus is giving them power to cause the kind of havoc they can. Fortunately, my armors have all been endowed with a special anti-virus made from my purified DNA, so I may have the means to combat the enemy."

"That sounds wonderful," said Sunlight Sphinx. "We could definitely use such help in our fight."

"And we'll be more than happy to give you that help," said X.

Zero then came in to ask, "So, where is the enemy base located?"

"They've set up a base in one of the Pyramids in Giza. Particularly, the Pyramid of Khafre," Sunlight Sphinx answered. "Since Giza is on the outskirts of Cairo, it shouldn't take long to get there. But, I imagine the enemy has set up a combat force on the outside since I was last at their base, which we might want to take care of first. I imagine it might already come out here."

"In that case," said X. "Some of us will take the Ride Chasers to get there, so we can take care of that combat force. Zero, Axl, Blues, Bass, Roll and I will do that. If the rest of you have Ride Chasers, back us up if you can. The rest of you, cover us from the air."

"Roger," the other Hunters went.

X then says, "Sunlight Sphinx, you lead the way."

"Right," Sphinx replied.

X then said in a bold voice, "Alright, Hunters, let's go."

After a while, we see the revolters are coming into Cairo. Just then, one of them sees something coming towards them, and as he uses his telescopic sensors to get a better view, it sees it's X and the Hunters racing towards them on their Ride Chasers, with Sunlight Sphinx and Duo taking to the air.

"It's the Maverick Hunters," shouts the revolter.

Another revolter shouts, "Stop them, now!"

The revolters start to fire on the oncoming Hunters, who start to dodge the fire.

"Seems they want to draw first blood, as always," shouts X. "Hunters, attack formation!"

The Hunters then get into a formation where they can all fire their weapons.

"And attack," cries X.

All of the Hunters begin to fire at the enemies, and the two side get into a fire fight.

Eventually, the Hunters manage to wane the defenses of the revolters, and they smash through.

As the Hunters get into the desert, the carriers follow them.

The revolters catch a glimpse of the Hunters racing towards them, as well as the carriers and they start to fire at them with all of their weaponry stationed on the outside.

"Hunters," said X. "Go after those anti-air weapons. They'll prove to be a hindrance for the carriers and aircraft we have."

"Right," said the Hunters.

Afterwards, the Hunters began to kick their Ride Chasers into high speed to fight and take care of the revolters.

As they did, they destroyed the anti-air weapons one at a time so the carriers could make it to the enemy base.

Seeing that they were taking heavy losses, some of the revolters got on their own Ride Chasers to stop the Hunters from doing any more damage to them.

Catching the revolters at what they were doing, the carriers started to rain down fire on the revolters to give them Hunters on the ground some back up.

Seeing that the Hunters in the air gave them their support, X gave them a thumbs up.

After wiping out the last few enemies around the area, the Hunters had a clear trip to the Pyramid of Khafre.

Once they got to the Pyramid, all of the Hunters who were on Ride Chasers or in the carriers disembarked the vehicles while Sunlight Sphinx and Duo landed.

"Here we are," said Zero.

"The rest of my men are inside," said Sunlight Sphinx. "They were being taken somewhere by the revolters. One of the revolters said that they were going to be a part of some game for us."

"That already sounds bad," said Axl.

Blues replied, "Indeed."

"Well, we better hurry up and get in there," said X. "All Hunters, move in!"

After that, the Hunters began to race inside to meet with the main enemy force inside the Pyramid.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 71.


	71. Chapter 71: The Blade of Zain

**Chapter 71: The Blade of Zain**

A huge battle breaks out in revolters' base in the Pyramid of Khafre as the Hunters break in.

As X fired his charged Buster shots, he noticed he was not only doing more damage than before, but was also neutralizing the enemies as it was sapping their strength by eliminating the virus in their bodies.

X thought, "Going to have to thank Gate and Doppler for this anti-virus. It's really doing the trick."

Guts Man and Concrete Man, once again, used their brute strength to force an opening through the enemy forces.

Cut Man used his Rolling Cutter to slash through some Mechaniloids.

Bomb Man jumped high into the air to throw a barrage of Hyper Bombs at some revolters, clearing them out of the way.

Elec Man and Plug Man use their weapons to shock to the revolters and Mechaniloids that stood in there way.

Ice Man skated around on an ice bridge he created, so he could use his Ice Slasher to freeze his enemies faster.

Fire Man and Magma Man used their weapon to set the enemies aflame while driving others away.

Along with firing her Laser Trident, Splash Woman also using her trident weapon for melee combat in a very fancy fashion.

Tornado Man conjured a sandstorm up to painful shred the enemies up.

Galaxy Man set off some Black Hole Bombs to absorb enemy fire and to destroy the enemies in his way.

Jewel Man used Jewel Satellite to both block enemy attacks and to defeat the enemies.

Using his Hornet Chasers, Hornet Man stung the enemies into submission.

Tango and Rush combined forces as Rush mauled the enemies while Tango buzz-sawed through them.

Axl and Roll used their hover jets to spin around with their backs together and fired a stream of bullets at the enemies.

Zero and Bass combined the weapons to slice and dice the enemies with quick and high precision blade work.

Blues used both his Buster and shield to take down his targets.

Duo used combination of his physical strength and energy blasts to strike down the enemies that came before him.

Sunlight Sphinx used his weapon, the Big Bang Flash to blind to both blind his enemies and cut a swath through them.

Even the lesser Hunters held their own very well, keeping injured to a minimum with their new upgrades added to them.

After clearing the area of enemies, X said to the Hunters, "Good job, Hunters. Let's keep going. We've got to find the Hunters being held hostage. No telling what this game is they've got planned for us, but we better hurry."

"If they do anything to my men," said Sunlight Sphinx. "They're going to know my rage in a whole new light, no pun intended."

"That would help us win easier," said X. "But I'd rather we do our best to stop them and save your troops at the same time."

"Yes, let's go," said Sunlight Sphinx.

After that, the Hunters went through a few more rooms, until they came into one where they saw a lone figure stand there with their back facing them. It was a bronze Reploid holding a large blade.

"So you've come," said the Reploid in the room.

"That voice..." said X. "So, you are alive... just like Geemel said."

The Reploid turned around, revealing himself to be Zain.

"It's been a long time, X," said Zain. "I've waited for my chance to test my blade against you, once more."

"A man of few words as always, eh, Zain," said X.

"My blade is sharper than ever," Zain said. "And it wishes to cut you down, X."

"I guess that means you want to take me on in a one-on-one fight, right," asked X.

Zain just nodded.

"Very well, have at you," said X.

"Be careful, brother," said Roll.

X replied as he looked at Roll, "Don't worry, Roll. I won't let him defeat me."

"I know," said Roll. "But still, do be careful."

X nods to her, then turns to face Zain as he steps toward him.

X then comes to a stop and says to Zain, "You know, I wouldn't do this if I were you. If you've got that virus inside of you, then you're in trouble. My armors have been imbued with an anti-virus that can neutralize the virus inside of you. Therefore, I'm more of a threat to you than you are to me."

"I'll take my chances," Zain said calmly.

"Very well," X said as he started to charge his Buster. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Zain just readied his blade for combat.

After that, X fired a diffusion blast at Zain, but the bronze Reploid was ready as he managed to quickly swing his heavy sword as if it were a mere stick as he uses it to slice through all of X's shots, making them vanish.

X just looks surprised, as did the other Hunters, as he says, "He's gotten better."

Zain then just asked, "Want to try again?"

X put on a look of seriousness as he said, "Alright, so I shouldn't take you lightly. But, one way or another, I will win."

Zain just readied his blade for another attack.

X then switched weapons for the Drift Diamond. After that, X made a charge for Zain as he fired Drift Diamonds at Zain, who managed to slice through each one that came towards him.

Not stopping his assault, X then whipped out his beam saber to meet Zain head on with a head on attack.

Seeing X coming towards him, Zain rears back his blade and swings it, letting off a energy wave to hit X with.

X jumps over it, and clashes with Zain as the two get into a struggle.

Seeing the wave of energy coming towards them, Duo stops it with a large energy blast before it can hit him and the other Hunters.

Still in their struggle, X and Zain push against one another to try and hit with their attack.

X then said, "You know, I'm surprised someone would bring you back. What was the reason, anyway?"

"Our master just wanted us to have a second chance," said Zain. "No more, no less."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," said X. "Seeing how Dr. Doppler bothered to bring Vile back to face me that time just to let him have his revenge on me."

"I'd be a little more careful about Berkana if I were you," said Zain. "Her plans are a little deeper than mine... and more twisted."

"Huh," said X before he lost his footing and quickly dodged out of the way of Zain's attack. He then stood up and asked, "What's Berkana planning?"

"I've said too much, so I won't say anymore," said Zain. "Besides, I plan to defeat you, so there's no chance you'll be able to meet her anyway. I disappointment for her, I know, but at least I'll be satisfied, so I can live with that."

"I wouldn't be making plans for my defeat any time soon if I were you," said X. "I have to help Sunlight Sphinx save his troops that your men captured, so I'm afraid I'll have to cut you down if I'm to save them."

"Then you'd better hurry and defeat me," said Zain. "Who knows what the others are probably doing to them, right now?"

Hearing this angered Sunlight Sphinx, and he said, "X, hurry up and get him out of the way. We need to get to my trooops as soon as possible."

"I know," said X. "And I think I might have an idea of how to end this quickly."

"If you do," Zain started to say. "You better put it into action, because I'm about to go all out."

Suddenly, Zain surrounded himself in a dark purple aura, which let everyone know he was letting the virus give him even more power.

"Bad move, Zain," said X. "You just made yourself a bigger target for the anti-virus to damage you. Plus, I have my own trick as well. Activating Heaven's Door by 20%!"

Suddenly, as he started to give a white aura, X and his armor turned pitch black as was covered in circuitry that started to flash with the colors of the rainbow, as well as the outline around X.

The other Hunters were stunned by what was happening to X, as well as Zain.

"That's the same form he started to take on when going through his DNA augmentation," thought Blues. "I wonder if this is a result of his DNA enhancing Heaven's Door?"

Though Zain knew that he was in danger, he decided to attack X anyway, and struck his blade on the ground to send an energy wave at X.

As the wave came near him, X punched the ground to create a force that made the wave split, thus missing him completely.

Though surprised, Zain still wasn't ready to let up as he charged for X to try and hit him with his blade.

"Quantum Helmet, activing temporal field," said X.

Zain stopped as the whole place was covered in an energy field by X's helmet.

Seeing as the field didn't do any damage to him and X was still standing there, Zain charged for X again, but suddenly, X vanished.

"Where'd he go," asked Zain.

Suddenly, after looking around for a bit, Zain felt someone slash him on the back, causing him great pain.

After coming to his senses, Zain looked around to see X behind him, which surprised him.

"Wha... but how," asked Zain. "How did you move that fast."

"My Quantum Helmet," said X. "It produces that feild where everything moves slower than I do, though in your eyes, I'm moving faster."

"Why you," said Zain in an angry tone.

Zain tried to slash at X again, who then vanished again.

As Zain was in disbelief, he heard X from behind him say, "Give it up, Zain. You can't win against me."

As Zain turned to face him again, X vanished once more. Suddenly, Zain saw X appear in an out as to him, X was moving at high speeds, stopping periodically just so he could let Zain see where he was going.

X started to this around Zain multiple times around him, eventually making it look like there were multiples versions of X moving around Zain.

"What's the matter, Zain," said X. "Can't keep up with me? I told you, I've got troops to save, so I'm going to have to end this quickly."

Zain was just in surprise, not knowing what X would do next.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 72.


	72. Chapter 72: Twisted Game

**Chapter 72: Twisted Game**

After running around Zain enough times and seeing his Quantum Field energy was getting low, X attacked as he struck Zain across several places with his beam saber, such as the back of his left knee, across his chest diagonally and on his right shoulder.

Zain then collapsed to the ground after being cut so many times on his body, and was in serious pain.

When he was finished cutting Zain, X came in front of him before he deactivated his Quantum Field, then he held his Buster in front of Zain's face.

"I said you couldn't win, Zain," said X. "I can't make it more clear than that in what I just did to you. Are you ready to surrender now?"

Looking up at X with an angry look, Zain gripped the end of his blade. Then, in a sudden movement, Zain jumped up with a strike to cleave X in two.

Before Zain could strike him, though, X fired a high-powered energy beam from his Buster that hit and badly damaged Zain, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. His purple aura had also disappeared.

After slamming into the wall, Zain slid to the ground, sparking from the damage he had taken.

Knowing Zain was no longer in any condition to fight, X switched back to his normal form after saying, "Deactivating Heaven's Door."

Zain painfully lifted his head up to look at X, who said, "Now, are you ready to give up? Face it, Zain. You're finished. If you fight me in your state, you are going to die."

"You're really strong, X. Stronger than I could ever imagine," said Zain. "But... there's no way I'm going to lose to you."

Zain then tried his best to stand up, which he did, but very painfully.

"You still wish to fight me," asked a dismayed X. "Didn't you hear me, Zain? You're finished! It's over! I've already won this fight!"

"You misunderstand me, X," said Zain. "And you haven't won. This is a fight to the death, and such a fight requires one of us to die. So, I'm not going to lose to you."

Zain then lifts his sword up into the air with both hands, and adjusts it where he could hit himself with it.

"You're not seriously thinking about doing that are you," asked X. "That's the coward's way out, and you're not a coward."

"Good-bye, X. Go save your friends before they get killed," said Zain before he stabbed himself in the middle of his torso, killing himself.

Zain then collapsed to his knees and his arms dropped by their sides as he died with his blade left impaled in his chest.

Though in shock at first, X then changed his expression to one of seriousness.

The other Hunters then came up behind X, and Zero said, "We have to go, X. The others are waiting for us."

"Yes," said Sunlight Sphinx. "If what Zain said is true, then we have no time to waste. We need to get to them before something happens we'll all regret."

X nodded, then he activated his communicator and asked, "Alia, do you have a lead on where the hostages could be?"

"I think so," replied Alia. "From what I can see, they're just a few more feet below you. You may need to find a way to get down there."

Layer then came on to say, "Be careful, though, you guys. It seems we're picking up an enemy life form in the same area. They could be guarding them, or something worse."

"Got it," said X. "We'll watch our backs, but at the same time, we'll hurry and free the hostages. Thank you. X, over and out."

X then turned off his communicator.

Zero then said, "Somehow, I'm kind of going with Layer's last theory, in that it come be something worse."

"If they're going to use my men for some type of game, then that's a safe bet," replied Sunlight Sphinx.

"And I'm willing to bet that the lone enemy target Layer spoke of must be Sand Scorpion," said Axl.

"Let's not think about it and just get going," said Blues.

"Right," X added. "Let's move, everyone."

And with that, the Hunters made a run for where the hostages were.

After going through a more rooms on their way down and fighting more enemies, the Hunters came to a room where the floor was filled with sand and the walls and ceiling looked extravagant, designed with hieroglyphics.

"I don't see anyone in here," said Bass. "We better not be going on some wild goose chase."

Just then, the Hunters could hear voices as they heard a person say, "Is that a rescue team?"

"I don't know," said another voice.

Another voice said, "I think it is. Sunlight Sphinx came through for us!"

Hearing these voices, Sunlight Sphinx said, "Those voices. They must be my troops!"

"That voice," said another voice. "It sounded like Sunlight Sphinx!"

Another voice said, "He did come for us, after all!"

Sunlight Sphinx then ran across the sand and the Hunters followed him.

Eventually, the came to the edge of the floor where they could see a large group of Reploids in a deep pit. Sunlight Sphinx looked both surprised and relieved as he said, "They're okay. They're all okay!"

A Reploid looked up and saw the Hunters, but mostly at Sunlight Sphinx, and said, "It is Sunlight Sphinx! We're saved!"

All of the trapped Reploids began to cheer for the believed they would be rescued soon.

"Don't worry, all of you," said Sunlight Sphinx. "We'll be down there to get you in time!"

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that, right now," said a voice that came from behind the Hunters.

The Hunters all looked behin them to see Sand Scorpion standing there.

"Sand Scorpion," said X.

Sunlight Sphinx growled at Sand Scorpion and said, "Let my men go this instant!"

"Not before we play a little game with them," said Sand Scorpion.

"It's not fun playing with the lives of people, you know," shouted Roll.

"I know that," said Sand Scorpion. "What is fun, though, is seeing the panic in your eyes when you're racing to save their lives. That's what gives me real joy."

"Sicko," said Blues.

"You don't know the half of it," Sand Scorpion replied.

Scorpion then pulled out a device with his right pincer.

"A remote," asked X. "What are you planning?"

"Here's what we're going to do," Sand Scorpion said. "The game goes like this: you kill me and get this remote, the lives of the hostages are yours. No strings attacked. Pretty simple, huh?"

"If that's all," said Axl. "Then you're going to lose this game, big time."

"We're going to get that device back from you at all cost," said X.

"I certainly hope you can," said Sand Scorpion. "Oh, but I should have also mentioned... there's a time limit."

Sand Scorpion presses a button on the device, which makes something start up as the Hunters and hostages hear some machinery working.

Just then, the hostages start to see the walls begin to close in on them slowly, but steadily. The hostages begin to panic and cry out for help.

The Hunters see what's going on in the pit, and Sunlight Sphinx says to the Reploids below, "Don't worry, I'll fly in and save you all!"

Just then, Sand Scorpion presses another button, which closes the top of the pit with a large door.

"Sorry, but things wouldn't be much fun if you were to do that," said Sand Scorpion. "Besides, I think hearing their screams would be more pleasing that just seeing everything. Wouldn't you all agree?"

"You bastard," said Sunlight Sphinx after he and the other Hunters turned to face him again.

"What a horrible person you are," said Splash Woman. "You're beyond redemption!"

"Don't preach that crap to me," said Sand Scorpion. "You Hunters are just as guilty for labeling every Reploid that sees the truth about the world as a Maverick!"

"This is beyond being a Maverick," said X. "You're just a psychopath!"

"Well, if you're that angry, you better start trying to kill me then, so you can get this device back," said Sand Scorpion. "The more time we waste chewing the fat, the sooner those poor Hunters down there will be crushed."

"Get him, Hunters," shouted X.

The Hunters made a charge for Sand Scorpion, who then dived into the sand to avoid being attack.

The Hunters then stopped and began to look around to keep an eye out for where Sand Scorpion would pop up.

"Keep your eyes open, everyone," said X. "He's bound to show up sooner or later."

"Question is, though," Zero started to say. "Will we be ready for him?"

As the Hunters continued to look around, Sand Scorpion appeared behind them as he jumped out of the sand, and into the air.

"Here I am," Sand Scorpion shouted.

The Hunters looked around quickly, but Scorpion was preparing an attack for them.

"Sand Storm," Sand Scorpion shouted.

He then shot two vortex of sand at the Hunters.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 73.


	73. Chapter 73: Beat The Clock

**Chapter 73: Beat The Clock**

The Hunters avoided Sand Scorpion's Sand Storm attack by jumping out of the way, and retaliated with their own attacks.

To avoid the assault, Sand Scorpion dived back into the sand.

"Can anyone get a lead on him," asked a lesser Hunter.

Just then, a lesser Hunter got pierced through the chest by Sand Scorpion's tail.

"There," said Valkyrie as she readied an arrow and fired at the sand.

Unfortunately, Valkyrie only hit sand as Sand Scorpion's tail came up and pieced another lesser Hunter, but this time, in the stomach.

"How is he moving so fast," asked Ironside.

X then shouted in rage to Sand Scorpion, "Come out, and fight like a real man!"

Sand Scorpion laughed and said, "At this rate, you'll never save your comrades from their demise. Just listen to their screams of agony."

"How can we not," asked Sunlight Sphinx. "You've forced into you sick game!"

"We're all sick to a degree," replied Sand Scorpion. "It just depends on what we do with our sickness. I've chosen my path, and you've all regrettably chosen yours."

"The only thing we regret is dealing with a twisted a maniac for a Maverick like you," said Zero. "You're the lowest of the low!"

Sand Scorpion laughed again and said, "Then you'd better kill me fast, or you'll never save your friends in time. Of course, right now, I'd be more worried about the ones that are still able to fight if I were you."

Suddenly, in a flash, more lesser Hunters got impaled by Scorpion's tail.

Determining where Sand Scorpion would move next after the the last person he impaled, Moon Star created an energy orb with her hands and fired at the sand, hoping to hit him.

Feeling the blast coming near him, Sand Scorpion jumped out of the sand to fire another Sand Storm, this time, at Moon Star who jumped out of the way.

Before Sand Scorpion could go back into the sand, Bright Eyes came up to fire some eye beams at him, but was a little late Scorpion made a quick dive for the sand.

"This is ridiculous," said Raven. "As long as all this sand is around, we're going to have a time fighting this guy."

"Yeah," said Hot Shot. "If we only could create a vacuum to blow suck up on this sand, we might actually have a chance."

"Vacuum," asked Tornado Man. "That gives me an idea. Everyone, hold onto your socks and anything else that might fly away! It's about to get windy in here!"

"Let me join you," said Samurai. "I have some ability to use wind to my advantage."

Tornado Man nodded to Samurai, then extended his wrist propellers and held them up into the air while shouting, "Tornado Blow!"

Samurai held his hands together and said, "Gust Sphere."

"We better get out of the way," said Axl to the other Hunters.

"Yeah, and I think I know what we should use against this guy," said X. "Let's get out our weapons we got from Shade Panther!"

After moving to a safe distance, X and Blues armed themselves with Jamming Bomb while Axl and Roll got out their own respective Crossbow Bomber, which was a crossbow that shot bomb arrows, and both Zero and Bass readied their blades.

Just then, Tornado Man spun his propellers around at high speed while Samurai formed a ball of wind between his hands.

After a while, Tornado Man surrounded himself in a huge tornado while Samurai created and surrounded himself in a giant vacuum ball. Both of them started to blow the sand around until they were sucking it up and sending it spinning around them.

As the two wind storms got big enough, the two attacks merged and became one, becoming a massive hurricane that began to suck up sand.

Eventually, Sand Scorpion got caught in the double wind storm as he was sent spinning around, yelling all the way.

As Tornado Man saw Scorpion had been caught, he yelled to the Hunters, "Everyone, do it now! Attack him now when Samurai and I stop!"

"We're on it," X shouted back.

As soon as both Samurai and Tornado Man stopped their attack, Zero and Bass saw Sand Scorpion and immediately struck with their technique they picked up from Shade Panther, the Focus Slash, where they immediately teleported to Sand Scorpion and slashed of his tail into two pieces.

Sand Scorpion yelled in pain before he began to fall to the ground.

After he hit the ground with a painful thud, X and Blues both launched a pair of Jamming Bombs at Sand Scorpion, and as they exploded, his sensors began to malfunction.

As Sand Scorpion was stunned and having trouble finding his direction, both Axl and Roll took advantage of this moment to pelt him with their Crossbow Bombers.

After that, the other Hunters began to attack Sand Scorpion, hitting him from all sides.

Eventually, as his sensor stopped malfunctioning, Sand Scorpion had enough and yelled in rage as he surrounded himself in a dark purple aura.

As he dived back into the sand, Sand Scorpion shouted, "Now, you've really gone and done it! I'll make sure none of you get out of here alive!"

With his enhanced strength from the virus, Sand Scorpion moved through the sand like it was nothing and started to attack with jumping strikes, Sand Storms and the lot.

He even dragged a few of the lesser Hunters down into the sand and began to damage them badly, then he tossed them back out into the open, showing the pain he caused.

"He's mad," said Sunlight Sphinx. "We've got to stop him, or we'll be too ripped apart to save the others."

"I think I know of a way," said X as he switched his Diffusion Buster for his Power Gloves. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

"What's he planning," asked Axl.

Blues smiled and said, "Something that my brother would do in this situation."

After that, X yelled, "Heaven's Door, activate by 50%."

With Heaven's Door activated, X turned back to the same pitch black form with rainbow flashing circuitry and outlining while surrounded by a white aura.

"I think I got the idea of what he's going to do," said Duo. "We'd better do as Mega Man said."

The Hunters then held up their guard.

After that, X jumped high in the air while charging up a punch. As X landed, he punched the sand so hard, he sent a shockwave outward and caused the sand to crater in, sending the sand flying in all directions as well as a huge force that knocked the Hunters off of their feet.

Sand Scorpion was caught in the attack as he was sent flying into a wall and slammed into it hard.

Landing near X's feet was the remote device to the death trap Sand Scorpion and the revolters set for Sunlight Sphinx's troops. X pressed the buttons which got the walls in the pit to stop moving in, which they were close to crushing the hostages, and the door to open.

The hostages cheered for their safety, and as the other Hunters stood up from X's attack, Sunlight Sphinx was relieved to hear that they were alive and well.

X then walked in front of Sand Scorpion and said to him as he was coming to, "Looks like we win. I saved my friend's troops, and you've been defeated."

Sand Scorpion growled as he stood up, then said, "You're not going to kill me? That was part of the game. You were supposed to kill me as part of the game."

"Oh, we are," said X. "But, my friend, Sunlight Sphinx has the right to the kill."

X stepped to the side and Sunlight Sphinx came forward to stand in front of Sand Scorpion. Sphinx then held out his Buster and aim at Sand Scorpion.

"This is for almost killing my men, you son of a bitch," said Sunlight Sphinx.

Growling even more, Sand Scorpion jumped at Sunlight Sphinx, trying to attack him. Before he could though, Sunlight Sphinx hit Scorpion with a high powered Big Bang Flash that destroyed him, leaving nothing but a burnt internal skeleton that fell to the ground.

"Good riddance to that lunatic," said Zero.

"Yeah, thank goodness that's all over," said Roll.

X deactivated his Heaven's Door, thus shifting back into his normal form, then he said, "Let's go save those other Hunters."

"Yes," said Sunlight Sphinx. "Thanks goodness we can actually do that."

After that, several scenes play out with the Hunters pulling out the hostages out of the pit. After they've all gotten out, they begin to cheer for Sunlight Sphinx for saving their lives.

Back in Cairo as morning was about to break, X and his Hunters are saying their good-byes to the Hunters of Egypt.

"You've done a great service for us, X," said Sunlight Sphinx with a deep smile. "For that is a debt we'll never be able to repay you."

"Don't worry about it," X said to Sphinx, also smiling. "You would have done the same for us, friend. Let's not trouble ourselves with debts."

Sunlight Sphinx chuckled and said, "Don't be a stranger. Come back and visit us, one day."

"We will," said X. "We promise. And if you want to pay off your debt, come visit us at the HQ."

"We'll do that," said Sunlight Sphinx.

After that, X and Sunlight Sphinx hugged, and after they were done, X said, "Well, we'd better get going. We'll see all of you around."

"Yes," said Sunlight Sphinx. "We'll see you around."

X nodded, then he walked away, with the other Hunters that were with him followed.

"About time we headed home," said Roll after yawning. "I really need my beauty rest."

"Heh," said Bass. "No amount of rest could make your mug look any better."

"What did you say," shouted Roll in an angry tone.

Bass just replied, "You heard me."

After that, the Hunters were on board the carriers while X got on Rush, who was in jet mode, and they all took off and began to fly away.

After the Hunters of Egypt were done waving to departing Hunters, Sunlight Sphinx said to his men, "Alright, all of you! It's time we got back to our base and finished repairing it! We better also see about reinforcing it from another attack! That said, we'd better get to it! Are you all ready!"

"Sir, yes, sir," said the Hunters under Sunlight Sphinx's command.

Sunlight Sphinx then said, "Good! Now, let's move!"

Meanwhile, back at the Parliament building, Hector and Sean were about to break into Wily's office, when suddenly, they heard someone come from behind them.

"What are you two doing," asked the voice.

The men looked to see it was Deadlock.

Sean asked Deadlock, "What business is it of yours?"

"I'm one of the Chief Ambassador's right hand men," said Deadlock. "So, it's all my business."

Hector and Sean looked at one another, then back at Deadlock.

"Hector said, "We're just making sure the room is secure before the Chief Ambassador gets back."

"Really," asked Deadlock.

"That is all," replied Sean.

Deadlock was silent for a moment, then said, "I think you're lying. You two are up to something else. Now, are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to find out the hard way?"

Hector and Sean just stared blankly at Deadlock.

"With the power I have, I could crush both of you at the same time," said Deadlock as his eyes started to glow purple. "Now, tell me... what are two really up to?"

Hector and Sean looked at one another, then back at Deadlock.

"We're placing a bug inside the Chief Ambassador's office," said Hector. "We've been ordered to spy on him to see what he's up to."

"You know, you two could get into a lot of trouble for that," said Deadlock. "Could lose your jobs... or worse."

Hector and Sean just looked at Deadlock with blank expressions, made only blanker by their shades.

Deadlock was silent for a moment, then said, "I'll do it."

Hector and Sean were surprised by this.

"I'm one of the only ones allowed in, so I'll do it for you," said Deadlock as he held out his hand.

Hector and Sean looked at one another, then back at Deadlock.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 74.


	74. Chapter 74: Grave Threat

Note: To some of you who reviewed my last chapter who were pretty upset about Hector and Sean's stupidity, you can blame that on me. I kind of rushed a bit to finish the chapter up. Now though, I've added a some more lines to make them seem less dumb. Please read the last chapter and tell me what you think. Also, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 74: Grave Threat**

After the Hunters returned to HQ, they were greeted by the others, with Signas in front.

"Welcome home, Hunters," said Signas. "And good job on a successful mission."

"Wouldn't call it a complete success," said X, who changed back into his Normal Armor. "We still took home a few injured."

"Will just about always happen," said Signas. "Don't worry, we'll get the medical team to tend to them."

X replied, "I know and thank you."

"Until then, the rest of you get some rest," said Signas. "You've all earned it."

"Sounds good to me," said Zero.

"Guess we'll see each other around then," said Blues. "That said, I'm off."

"What are you in such a rush for, Blues," asked Roll.

"Just need to go to my room to relax, that's all," said Blues. "Anyway, you all get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

After that, Blues was gone.

"For someone so tired," said Bass. "He sure is in a hurry to get back to his room."

"But he does have the right idea," said X, who then yawned. "Anyway, going to spend some quality time with my girl."

And like clockwork, he sees Alia come out of the crowd of people, and both smile at each other.

"Good night, all of you," said X to the other Hunters.

X then walked towards Alia, and the two took each others arm as they walked out of the room.

"So, anything special planned for tonight," asked X.

"I don't think so," said Alia. "As much I love it when we make love, I think we need one day of rest from it. I'd rather cuddle, tonight."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," said X. "I'm a little exhausted anyway, so don't know how well I would perform, tonight."

"And I just need a rest, period," said Alia. "I mean, I like it, but it just gets so overpowering at times, especially with the amount of stamina you have."

"Don't sell yourself short, Alia," said X. "You've got a lot of energy, as well."

"Yeah, well... I still want to cuddle tonight," said Alia. "But, who knows? Maybe in the morning, I'll be in the mood."

X chuckled and said, "The best part of waking up."

Alia just giggled, then said, "Besides, there's this great t-shirt and pair of panties I want to be wearing while we cuddle. I think you'll like them. Got them both from Victoria's Secret."

"Liking the sound of things, already," said X. "So, we going to cuddle in my room or yours?"

"Well, ever since being in your room," said Alia. "I kind of want to be in it more."

X just chuckled and said, "Truly are a nerd, just like me."

Alia just giggled.

"My room it is, then," said X.

After that, the two continued to walk.

Just then, we're in X's room where X is lying down on his bed with his back against the headboard and wearing some brown and black, plaid pajama pants.

Suddenly, Alia comes out of X's bathroom wearing a pair of navy blue, bikini-style panties with fuchsia lace on the sides, which came from the Gorgeous collection from Victoria's Secret, and a black t-shirt with a collar that came down low enough to show off a good bit of Alia's upper cleavage, and had "Gorgeous!" written in pink and in-cursive on the front. X was smiling deeply about what he saw.

Alia put on a sexy pose and asked X, "What do you think?"

"Fantastic, as always, Alia," said X. "I think I'm really going to enjoy cuddling with you a lot."

Alia just smiled as she walked over to the bed in a seductive fashion, and from her walking, it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra as her breasts jiggled with every step she took. As she got there, the got on the bed to lie down next to X, and wrapped her arms around him while snuggling really close. Responding to this, X put his arm around Alia.

Alia closed her eyes with a big smile and said to X, "You're so warm. I wish I could stay like this forever."

"Yeah," said X. "If only we could stay like this. I always want to be close to you. Your body feels so amazing, and you smell just as nice."

Alia then said as she snuggled up closer, "I feel so safe around you. Even when in danger, I know that I'll be safe when I'm in your arms. I knew that when I got captured that time, I knew you would come for me. You're just that kind of guy, and I will always love you for that."

"If I was truly that kind of guy, I would have kept you from getting captured. But, I give you my word that I will protect you, and I'll do my best to keep you out of danger," said X, who then said in thought, "At least more than I was able to do for a certain girl during the first war against Sigma when I went to take on Launch Octopus. That same girl still chastises me about it."

Alia then slowly opened her eyes, and asked, "X?"

"Yeah, what is it," asked X.

"Could you..." Alia started to ask again. "Could you tell me a little more about Jessica Lambert?"

X was just surprised by this and said, "Well... I don't know if there's much more to talk about. I told you most of everything I remember when we were in the cafeteria that time."

"Well, you told me about your love life with her," said Alia. "But I'm mostly referring to like knowing her family. Did you ever meet her parents? Did she have any siblings?"

"Why this sudden curiousity," asked X.

"I..." Alia started to say. "I just want to see how much I measure up, I guess. That's all."

"Well..." said X. "I did know her parents, Clark and Linda. Very nice people, they were. They worked as researchers under Dr. Cain, so that's how Jessica became an intern was through her family. I also remember Jessica's older brother, Kieran. He worked in construction. Nice guy. Very nice guy. When Jessica expressed her love for me to him, Kieran gave both of us his blessings."

"That sounds nice," said Alia. "So... I guess he's dead today?"

"Should be," said X. "Unless he did something, like become a Reploid, I imagine he is dead."

"You imagine," asked Alia.

"Well, the thing is," said X. "After Jessica and I parted ways, Kieran... disappeared. Couldn't find a trace of him. I know his parents were heartbroken about it."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that," said Alia.

"Well, can't fix the past," said X. "I'd like to, but I can't. And now that I'm with you, Alia, you're all that matters."

Alia smiled again, and said, "Thank you, X. Thank you for telling me."

"There's more to the story," said X. "But, I'd rather wait until tomorrow to tell you the rest."

"I understand," said Alia, who just snuggled up some more. "You know, I can't wait for our next date. If the boutique has all the bikinis and underwear I want to try on for you, you're going to be one lucky guy."

"You know, Alia," X started to say. "I never mentioned it, but you seem pretty eager to go on this date, despite what happened on the last one."

"That could have happened to anyone, X," said Alia.

"I know," said X. "But the fact it happened to us makes me a little worried about any future dates."

Alia didn't say anything for a moment, then said, "Well, I'm not worried. I knew that night, you would come for me when I was captured. I knew you wouldn't let that horrible man have his way with me. You're such a chivalrous guy, X, and because of that, you'll always be there for me. I have that much faith in you."

X was silent for a moment, then said, "Thank you, Alia. And because of that, I'll always protect you, no matter what."

"I know, X," said Alia. "And thank you, as well."

After that, Alia fell asleep in X's embrace. Seeing this, X just smiled and thought, "Wow, she's so cute. I'm going to make sure that her and I are together forever. And if anything threatens her, I'm going to fight it with all my strength. Don't worry, Alia. I'm always going to be there for you, because... you're always with me. Part of you always stays with me, and always will."

Meanwhile, in Blues' room, Beat is with him and is showing all the footage that he recorded of Ruby.

"So..." said Blues. "It's worse than I imagined. If they get their hands on Rock's DNA, we might as well give them the formula to the atom bomb. Whatever they're up to, I'm going to put a lid on it."

Blues then got out of his seat and walked up to Beat to get the data disk out of him.

"Thank you, Beat," said Blues. "I'm going to go give this to Signas, and warn him of this. I've got to hurry."

After that, Blues hurried out of his room.

As Blues walked the hallway to get to Signas, he heard a voice come up from behind, asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

Blues stopped to look behind him, and he saw Ruby.

Blues then turned around to completely face her, and said, "Busting you. It's over, Ruby. I've got evidence that will shut you down forever. And there's nothing you can do about it. If you try, I'll put you down."

"Oh, really," asked Ruby calmly.

"That's right," said Blues. "I got a little birdie to spy on you, and he gave me a nice data disk that has every communication you've had with the Chief Ambassador. I know you're planning on taking my brother's DNA to him to turn him into a Maverick. Your number is up, you witch."

"Go ahead," said Ruby. "Tell him. Tell him everything."

"I'm going to do it," said Blues.

Ruby just walked up to Blues, looking him square in the face, then said, "No, you won't. And I'll tell you why you're not going to. Because I'm a lot more dangerous than you let on. But... maybe you've figured that out."

After a bit of silence, Blues asked, "What have you done?"

"What any good spy does to plan for these events," said Ruby. "Come prepared."

"How so," asked a nervous Blues.

"Well, you see, I'm a government spy," said Ruby. "And because of that, I have much knowledge of this building's architecture. So... knowing that, I've rigged this whole place with explosives, and I'll have to do to set them off is with one little switch. You do anything to jeopardize my mission, I'll set this place off like the Fourth of July."

"You didn't," said Blues in a shocked manner.

"Want to test me," asked Ruby. "I doubt you do. Oh, and I will know if you tell them anything. I've got bugs hidden around his place, so I will be listening, okay, handsome?"

After a bit of silence, Blues asked, "If you have this place rigged to blow up, then why not hold the place hostage? Why carry on with the spy business?"

"Because it's fun," said Ruby. "And I'm good at it. So... now that know the truth, you're going to be a good little boy and let me get the sample of X's purified DNA, right?"

Blues just looked down, then he held out the disk to give to her.

"No, you keep that," said Ruby. "Be a little test for you to see if you can hold onto it without breaking your promise to me."

After that, Ruby turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Blues," said Ruby as she turned to face him, and before tapping her ear. "I'll be listening."

Ruby then turned around and walked away again, leaving Blues there with his thoughts.

"She's too good," said Blues in thought. "I'm sorry, brother, but I have no choice. I've got to let her get away with this. She's forced me into a corner. I can't do anything now."

Blues then started to walk back to his room, knowing he was defeated.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 75.


	75. Chapter 75: Shopping at La Blance's

**Chapter 75: Shopping at La Blance's**

Morning was starting to come through, and X and Alia were still asleep. As the sun came up and shown it's light through the window, it shined on X's face, causing his eyes to wince before they opened and blinked a couple of times. After that, X rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn, then he looked at Alia, who was still sleeping, and he smiled and kissed her on the forehead, which made her snuggle up closer to X and call out his name in her sleep.

"My goodness," thought X. "Every moment I spend with her is like a fantasy made real. Her beauty, her touch, her warmth, her scent, her voice... it's all an overload to the senses. She's not just the one I want to be with, she's the one I need to be with."

After a while, Alia begins to wake up as she moves around a little bit before opening her eyes. She then lets out a big yawn and stretches her free arm. When she's done doing that, she then looks at X in the face and gives X a big smile.

"Hey, baby," said Alia.

X chuckled and said, "Good morning, honey buns. And it fits, because you have some delicious buns."

Alia giggled and said, "I thought I was delicious all over to you."

"Well you are," said X. "But some parts I find to be a little yummier than others."

This just made Alia giggle again.

X said, "You seem to be feeling good this morning."

Alia put on a seductive look, "Not just good. I'm also feeling a little horny."

X put on his own seductive look and said, "I think I know what to do about that."

"Oh, you do, do you," asked Alia. "Well, as the late Marvin Gaye said, 'Let's get it on.'"

"Good quote, and a good person to quote," said X before he rolled Alia onto her back and got on top of her.

Alia giggled playfully, then she looked passionately into X eyes, and X looked passionately into hers.

After a while, X slowly brought his head down to Alia's face and started to kiss her, making her kiss him back. As he was doing that, Alia picked her feet up and brought them to the sides of X's pants. She then grabbed the sides of his pants with her feet, and begins to pull the down to his feet.

X stops kissing Alia for a bit to look at her, and she looks back at him before looking to see what kind of underwear X has on, which turns out to be a pair of white boxers with red hearts printed on them. Seeing this made Alia giggle, which caused X to see she was making that sound about his underwear, making him blush.

"Heart-printed boxers," asked Alia. "You have heart-printed boxers? Must be a fan of Ghost N' Goblins and Maximo, huh?"

X rubbed the back of his head, then asked, "You don't like them?"

"Well, they are the cliche underwear you see a lot of guys in old cartoons wear," said Alia. "But on you... you look sexy as all get out."

X stopped rubbing the back of his head and said to Alia with a passionate look, "Well, since you got me down to my underwear and you like them, I'm now going to love you all over the best I can. You've now got me in the mood."

X then kicks his pants off of the bed, then brings his head down to Alia's neck, and begins to kiss it, which makes her moan with pleasure. After a while of that, X brings himself lower to kiss the exposed part of her cleavage for a while, making her giggle. Smiling about the sound Alia is making, brings himself to her stomach. He pulls her shirt up just a little so he kiss her tummy and belly button. This makes her make a sound between that of laughter and pleasure. This sound becomes more intense when X kisses her on the area between her tummy and her panties. After a while of kissing her there, X then brings himself down to her legs and begins to kiss her inner thigh after picking her leg up some, which made her moan loudly. Loving hearing Alia make that sound, X then picks her leg up some more so he kiss her behind her knee, also making her moan. Seeing Alia in so much pleasure, X brings himself back to her head, and begins to kiss her again, which made her kiss him back.

After a while, Alia rolled X onto his back with her on top of him. She looked at him with a predatory look in her eyes, which only made X smile more.

"I think you just unlocked something that you're not going to be able to stop," said Alia.

X replied, "No reason to keep it caged."

"You got that right," said Alia before we got a shot of her back as she took her shirt off.

Getting a shot of X's head, Alia brings her head to his and she starts to kiss him very deeply. With Alia's breasts pressed tightly into X's chest, she goes all out on him.

After a few moments pass, we see X's boxers and Alia's panties on the floor, then we pan up to see the two naked Reploids sitting up on their knees and wrapped in the bed sheets, kissing each other very intensely.

"I so can't wait for our date," said Alia after her and X broke off their kissing. "When you see the selection and designs of swimwear and lingerie they have, you'll be begging me to buy them. I'm especially excited about buying some extremely sexy bikinis for you to love me in. They're comfortable and gorgeous. And the lingerie is to really die for. Might even make you more pumped to get me out of them."

"You know, it's so funny," said X. "I can't decide whether I like seeing you wear such things, or seeing you naked more. I mean, on one side, such types of clothing not only add to your own beauty, but serve to bring it out even more. But, on the other hand, it's a shame to see your body covered by any clothing, no matter how incredible or miniscule they are. Even seeing the smallest swimsuit by law on you makes me want to rip it off of you. It's such a conundrum that I'll never figure out which I like more about you. I guess it's one of those things that'll never give me a clear answer."

"Well, at least you answered honestly and with your heart," said Alia. "And for that, I think another special night at the pool by ourselves is needed. I'll find the tiniest bikini that still keeps me decent to really make the night special. But, if I do that, promise me that you'll wear your speedo again. In fact, any time I wear an ultra skimpy swimsuit like a thong or g-string, I want you to wear your speedo every time."

"I can do that," said X. "And to make things better, we can get those strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce to add to the romance."

"I like the way you think," said Alia.

X chuckled, then said, "With what we've made plans for, I don't know if we should rush things here, or just take our sweet time to make the moment better."

"You have a point," said Alia. "I really want to go on this date with you, but at the same time, this moment we have going on right now is incredible. Guess we should just continue, but keep aware of the time."

"I think we've sexed each other up enough, so how about we just go for the big moment," asked X.

Alia replied, "I don't know, I think a little more convincing is needed before we get to that."

"Oh, you do, huh," asked X

"Oh yeah," said Alia.

After that, the two went back kissing each other ferociously. As they continued to do so, we have a shot of Alia from behind as the sheets wrapped around her and X slide down until they fall on the bed, and we get a good shot of Alia's bare butt, which gets stroked by X's left hand.

We then get another shot of X's boxers and Alia's panties on the floor, and after a while, we start to hear Alia moan intensely.

Later that day, X and Alia are back in their Reploid gear and walking the streets hand and hand, periodically smiling at one another. Eventually, after a while of walking, they came to a rather large, white building that was made to look like a store, but it was very big. X remember the place as he's seen it before, but never been inside.

"La Blance's," asked X. "We going to La Blance's?"

"Yeah," said Alia. "It's the greatest women's boutique on the planet. A lot of clothing designers and online shops send their merchandise here, so they can get a little more exposure."

"Yeah, I've heard that," replied X. "But somehow, I got the feeling this place might be a little pricey. At least when it comes to the clothes."

"Well, it certainly isn't the cheapest place," said Alia. "I've bought things from here on rare occasions, since I mostly come to browse around. But right now, because I'm on a date with you and we truly love one another, today is a special day. So, with that said, let's go shopping!"

After that, X and Alia walk to the building.

As they get inside, X sees how posh and clean the place is, as well as how crowded it is here. It's also decorated well with pillas wth gold decor, chandeliers and even a natural-looking waterfall.

"Dang," said X. "Now I feel as I should wore a tux coming to this place."

"It's pretty elegant, isnt it," asked Alia. "Come on, let's go up the elevator. Swimwear and lingerie should be up on the forth floor."

X and Alia head towards the glass elevator, which Alia somewhat dragging X along. As they ride the elevator, X sees even more of the store in all of its glory.

They eventually got up to the forth floor, where X could see ladies' swimwear and lingerie as far as the eye could see, with the swimwear being on this left and lingerie on his right.

"Certainly talk variety, don't they," asked X. "So, which should we look at first?"

"Swimwear, definitely. I want to see if they got all the bikinis I want. This place is well stocked, but you never know when they could run out," said Alia.

After that, the two of them begain to cruise the swimwear isle where X could see all kinds of women's swimsuits that ranged from cute and sexy to plain out elegant and beautiful.

"So, what specific swimwear are you looking for," asked X.

Alia responded, "We're looking for specialty brands. The ones that are the best designed for comfort and sex appeal." Just then, something caught Alia's eyes as she said, "Oh my god, they have them!"

Alia, while pulling X along with her, ran for some swimwear which was displayed on some mannequins, but a had a good amount of the same kinds for each display.

Alia let go of X, then held up a matching triangle top and g-string bottom that were both white with rows containing hearts, stars and peace signs, and each row was a different color, with all the colors being red, purple, pink, blue, aqua, green, yellow and orange.

"The Flower Child g-string bikini," said Alia. "As seen on the website, Dangerous Curves. It's so adorable. I'm definitely getting it!"

Holding that bikni set with her, Alia picked up a side-tie, thong bikini set that had a flame design that looked like real fire, and had yellow trim to outline it.

"Oooh, Firestorm thong bikini," said Alia. "Definitely another must buy!"

As Alia continued to browse around, she was saying, "Purple Haze thong bikini, Queen of Hearts g-string bikini, Farmer's Daughter g-string bikini, Royal Wrap g-string bikini, Fireworks thong bikini, Gold Flame baja bikini, the line of clear string Brazilian bikinis, glitter thong bikinis and holographic thong bikinis. They have all the ones I want today. This is great!"

X just chuckled and said, "Since you're a nerd just like me, I wonder if you'll get this way if we ever go to Best Buy or an anime convention."

Alia turned to face X with a smile and said, "You never know. Besides, with luck I've had here in the swimwear section, if I have as much luck in the lingerie section, you're going to be a very lucky man."

"I certainly can't wait to see you wearing each of those bikinis," said X. "So, with as much shopping as you plan to do, do you want to see about getting a basket to carry this stuff in?"

"Oh, didn't think about that," said Alia. "That would be good idea. Could you run and get me one?"

"Sure thing," said X before walking off.

After a while had passed, Alia was carrying a shopping basket holding a lot of bikini-style swimsuits.

"Well, that should do it for swimwear," said Alia. "Now, let's go find some lingerie. I hope I have as good a time finding stuff there as I did shopping for swimsuits."

Alia went to look in the lingerie department, and X followed her while thinking, "I wonder if I should have got another basket for her. She might end up buying out the whole store after today. Still, it's good to see her this happy and eager to be with me, and help increase my sexual desire for her. I've always known Alia for her strong personality and cut-out-the-crap attitude, but seeing her this playful and innocent, it really does so much more for me. In the short of time we've been lovers, it's amazing her and I have already made it this far."

Meanwhile, back in Wily's office, Deadlock came up to Wily, who was at his desk, and asked, "You wanted to see me, master?"

"Yes," said Wily. "Since we've lost four leaders for our revolutionaries, I think it's time you paid X another visit. Besides, with this new enhanced X, I need a strong enough warrior to test him out. Do you think you have what it takes?"

"Yes," said Deadlock after a bit of silence. "You have commanded and I will obey. I will be there by tomorrow to challenge him."

"Make sure it is only him," said Wily. "I want this to be a one-on-one fight."

"Of course," said Deadlock. "I also make sure he conforms to the rules, as well."

"Good," said Wily. "You may leave now. Go, and give him a good fight."

"As you wish," said Deadlock.

Deadlock then turned around a gave a silent sigh before walking off.

Wily continued to look at Deadlock, even as he walked away, and thought to himself, "Somehow, I'm beginning to think his loyalty is starting to wane. Guess I'll see for myself when he goes to fight my nemesis."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 76.


	76. Chapter 76: Fashion Show

**Chapter 76: Fashion Show**

Blues was in his room, pondering over what Ruby told him that night what she would do if he exposed her to anyone.

"What a predicament," said Blues in thought. "If I let her get away with X's DNA, there's no telling what would be done with it, but if tell anyone here, she'll level this whole building down. She could be bluffing, and if she is, she did it well. But, what if she isn't? And how do I go about calling it? If what she says is true, in that she's placed bombs all over this building, then couldn't she just go about doing it now, and be rid of us? No, Wily likes to use people to his ends, and if HQ was suddenly caught in a freak explosion that just occurred out of nowhere or all of a sudden, the press might have a field day with him. This whole thing of placing bombs inside of the building is more like a contingency plan. In fact, it's something he doesn't want to have to do, but would if things got too hairy, and right now, it seems he needs the Maverick Hunters in order to stay in power until things are finished to where he doesn't need us anymore. Guess that answers that question. But, the other question is if Ruby has really placed bombs all inside the building... why hasn't anyone detected them? Surely, Reploids would be able to sense something like that. So, she's either bluffing, or... if there are bombs inside of here, they may be made out of Zitronium. That's it! Those bombs have to be made out of that element! While known for being incredibly volatile when charged with energy, Zitronium is virtually undetectable when inactive, almost being invisible. You would need something of a high frequency to seek them out... like a remote detonator. If that's right, then we're in bigger trouble than we thought. Ruby's probably got bugs all inside this building, so I'll have to communicate with Rock in private on our next mission. There might be other spies, so I'll need to be careful. Of course, with her innocent character she portrays, Rock might not believe me. Still, I've got to try."

Back at La Blance's, Alia was finishing up her lingerie shopping she did after going swimsuit shopping, with X still following her.

"Wow, what a great day of shopping," said Alia to X. "First, I find a bunch of awesome bikinis to wear for you, and now, I've got plenty of lingerie to add more. Let's see, I've got several bra and panty sets, with a good variety of panties in the form of bikinis, boy shorts, boy briefs, thongs and g-strings, especially French g-strings. I've also got some nice camisoles, teddies, babydolls, bustiers, corsets. Even got a few accessories to really add a little extra. And everything was at a reasonable price, so altogether, that shouldn't be more than 10,000 Zenny. Could be cheaper, but I think I did pretty good, and we Hunters are paid pretty well, anyway, which leaves me with 30,000 Zenny. Yup, I did great!"

X then said, "Quite a thing to spend you money on, but hey, as long as you look good, you can spend it on anything you want."

"Ooh, speaking of looking good," replied Alia. "We need to find us a private viewing room so I can try these out for you. I'm going to make sure you leave this stores with thoughts of sexiness on your mind as I hope to look my best for you."

"There's no way you could never look good for me," said X. "But let's go, so I can see you in them. I'll try to contain myself from ripping those clothes from your body each and every time, though I'll definitely go all out on you when we have our night at the pool, as well as our time in the bedroom. And seeing you in this stuff, will help to stoke that fire."

"I certainly hope so," said Alia. "Come on, let's go get a viewing room."

Alia began to walk and X followed her.

After a while, X and Alia came into a room that had a red couch in the center on red carpeting, and a changing room with a curtain to hide the person changing clothes, which would obviously be Alia.

"Now, X," said Alia. "You have a seat, and I'll be back out in a minute. I think I'll start light, and wear my swimsuits, first."

"Okey dokey," replied X.

X then had seat on the couch, and took his helmet off, sitting it on the carpet, while Alia went into the changing room and closed the curtain. Though Alia's body was hidden, he could still see her feet, which made X really take notice and get excited at the thought of Alia undressing in private, especially when he saw her feet kick off her panties she was wearing underneath her Reploid gear.

After a while, Alia came out in the Gold Flame baja bikini, which was white with gold designs made to look like a flame pattern, and had gold outlining. The top was in the same design as the one for her American-flag print bikini as the cups were round, the back straps tied together and the shoulders straps tied around the back of the neck, while the bottoms were side-tied with a baja back that was more covering than that of a Brazilian-back, but only by a little. The back also scrunched a little bit to give it an extra sexy look.

"How do I look," Alia asked X as she turned around to show him as much as she was able to.

"Incredible," said X. "Great design. You really make it work, and it works well with you."

After some posing, Alia said, "I think I'm going to wear this bikini when we go on our picnic to the beach. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," said X. "You'll probably be the talk of the beach in that outfit. I mean, you would be in any swimsuit if you were any other girl, but because you're so beautiful and sexy the way you are, even the most modest swimsuits can't keep people from noticing. God only knows what they would say about you if they saw you in one of those thong or g-string bikinis you plan to buy."

"Which they won't," said Alia turning to look at X with a smile. "That's just between you and me, and not for anothers eyes."

"I know," said X.

Alia then goes back into the changing room and closes the curtain.

After Alia opens the curtain to reveal her wearing another bikini, a montage starts to play of Alia posing in suits and X smiling about it.

The next bikini Alia wears is one of the clear strap, Brazilian style bikinis. She wears a various designs, such as a zebra-print with hot pink trim, black foil with hot pink trim, blue with with circles and white trim, misty rainbow with silver trim and various other designs, but the straps were clear for all of them, and also the front and back of the bottoms scrunched. X was loving the posing Alia was doing as she was giving X smiles, winks and waves.

After that, Alia starts to get a little more risque with the next bikinis she wears as poses in her glittering thong bikini sets, starting in floral print bikini with white trim, then a pink bikini with cherry print and red trim, and finally a cheetah print with black trim. All of the bottoms were side-tie thongs. Alia posed very sexually in her bikinis, giving smiles to X, who smiled back widely to Alia.

Alia modeled in more thong bikini sets where the bottoms were side tie, but this time, the prints were holographic, which including a misty gold with white trim, camouflage design with baby pink trim, and eggplant purple with hot pink trim. X was enjoying himself as much as Alia was.

Next up, Alia posed in the Purple Haze thong bikini set, which consisted of a triangle top and side-tie thong bottoms that were purple with a white speckles on them. Alia was showing every curve of her body in this suit, and X loved it.

After that, Alia modeled in the Fireworks thong bikini set, which was a triangle top and side-tie, thong bikini set that was black with several small lines of purple and blue. Alia was just as happy as could be in this suit, making X very happy himself.

Then Alia modeled in the Firestorm thong bikini set, and once again, the top was a triangle top and the bottoms were side-tie. As Alia posed for X, she fanned herself off, pretending that she was hot, and this just made X chuckle.

It was then on to g-string bikinis. First up was the Queen of Hearts g-string bikini, which was white with hearts printed on it, and had red trim. The top was a triangle top, but the g-string bottoms were side-tie. Alia did some very risque poses, which got X's attention, as if he could be distracted at all by this point.

The next g-string bikini set Alia posed in was the Flower Child set. Like the Queen of Hearts set, it had a triangle top and non side-tie g-string bottoms. As Alia showed her exposed buttocks to X, she looked back at X with a smile and give him a wink, which made X wink back to her.

After that was the Farmer's Daughter g-string set, which was a triangle top with side-tie g-string bottoms that had a pink gingham design over white and white lace ruffle on the inner sides of the cups of the top, and the top of the front of the bottoms. As Alia posed in this suit, X just gave silent whistle about what he saw.

The next g-string set was the Royal Wrap set, which consisted of a bandeau top that tied in the back, was royal blue and while it still covered her important, exposed the bottom of her breasts as well as the top of them, and a side-tie g-string bottoms that were royal blue with white trim. Alia put on a more seductive look on her face while posing in this suit, but X was still smiling.

The final swimsuit Alia posed in was a teardrop bikini set that featured clear straps, vertically slim cups that still covered and a g-string bottom that was so small in front, X was amazed that it still managed to keep the main part of her groin covered. While the straps were clear, the main color was emerald green. When Alia showed her butt to X, she put on a pretend surprised look and her hand over her mouth as if she did something naughty. X just laughed as he enjoyed it.

As she got done posing for X in that suit, she went over to X and got into his lap, and X embraced Alia as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"So, what did you think of all that," asked Alia in a seductive tone.

X replied, "With all the thong and g-string bottoms you plan to wear for just me when we're alone, you give me plenty of reasons to wear my speedo."

Alia just giggled before her and X kissed for a while, then said, "Now, it's on to lingerie. I hope you're ready."

"Oh, I'm ready," said X.

Alia said, "We'll see about that. I'm going to go get changed. See you in a bit."

Alia then got out of X's lap and walked back to the changing room. She then looked back at X and wiggled her butt before getting in and closing the curtain. X just chuckled about Alia doing that.

"Man, I must have been really good as Mega Man to enjoy this life with Alia as Mega Man X," X thought to himself. "I'm sure we'll be together forever."

After a while, Alia I said, "I'm ready."

Another montage played of Alia posing in the various lingerie she bought. She started light with the variety of bra and panty sets she bought, then moved up to camisole sets, followed by teddies, bustiers and corsets and finally, babydoll sets. Every set was sexier than the last in X's eyes, and the poses Alia did just made the experience even better.

After they were done at La Blance's and had bought all the stuff Alia got, X and Alia were heading back to HQ, carrying a few bags with them. Alia was back in her Reploid gear and X had his helmet back on.

"What a great day of shopping," said Alia. "I'm glad I could spend it with you, X."

"And I'm glad to spend it with you," replied X. "Normally, I would find clothes shopping to be a little boring, but this was surprisingly fun with what you were buying. Again, I'm a guy, so no doubt stuff like what you got easily turns me on."

"Well, what can I say," Alia asked after giggling. "Being with a great-looking guy like you gave me the nerve to do this today. You inspire me so much."

"Thanks, Alia," said X. "You inspire me, as well. I feel like a better man every day when I'm with you."

"Thank you, X," said Alia. "I bet tonight is going to be even better after what you saw me wearing, and for that, I think I know what bikini I'm going to wear for tonight."

"I can't wait," said X. "And I'm sure you'll love seeing me in my speedo again."

"Oh, you'd better believe it," said Alia with a seductive look.

"Then let's hurry back," said X. "I'm going to make sure tonight at the pool is going to be more unforgettable than the previous night we spent there was."

"So will I," said Alia. "The bikini I plan to wear around you should get me in the mood so much, I'll make you wish the night lasted longer."

"I don't doubt it," said X. "As I said, let's hurry."

"Right," replied Alia.

They continued to walk towards the HQ with the bags in tow.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 77.


	77. Chapter 77: Strawberries & Chocolate

**Chapter 77: Strawberries & Chocolate**

Coming back into the front doors of the HQ, X and Alia are laughing while talking as they're carrying the bags of swimsuits and lingerie that Alia bought.

As they continue to do that, they eventually run into Zero, Layer, Axl and Roll who are coming from their right as they're busy talking to each other, especially Zero and Layer, who are holding hands. The two groups see one another.

"Hey, you guys," said Zero. "Where have you been all day?"

"Hey there, Zero," said X.

"Hey, everyone," said Alia before her smile quickly faded and got another image of her family's killer when she saw Zero. Alia quickly shook it off, and smile again asking, "How have you all been?"

"Not bad," said Axl. "We're all going to go out for a bit later on. Unfortunately, Ruby's busy again, but she said I should go hang with my friends, and that's what we're about to do. We'd ask if you want to join, but I think you two have had plenty of fun today."

"Yeah, we sure did," said Alia.

"So, Blues, Bass and Palette aren't going with you," asked X.

"Bass is too much of a stick in the mud to enjoy such quality time," said Roll. "Palette's busy flirting with Douglas, and Blues... he's been couped up in his room for a while, and refuses to come out. Never gave any specific reasons. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he will be," said X. "Remember, Blues has always been a loner, so he might just need some time to himself, that's all."

"I hope so," said Roll. "So, anyway... what did you guys do today?"

"Well, I treated Alia and myself to a nice lunch, and then, if you can't tell by the bags, Alia wanted to go shopping," said X.

"Ooh, and you shopped at La Blance's, as well," said Layer. "Ritzy. So, what did you get, Alia?"

"Uh," said Alia. "I show you girls later on if you'd like, but as for you guys, forget it. The only man who gets to see me in them is X. Right now, though, the two of us have plans for later tonight, so it may have to wait."

"Okay," said Zero in a confused tone.

"Anyway, Alia and I better head off," said X. "We'll see you guys around. Have fun."

"Bye, you guys," said Alia.

After that, X and Alia walked off.

When they were out of sight, Roll put on a look of thoughtfulness and said, "She bought swimsuits and lingerie."

"Really," asked a surprised Zero.

Axl asked, "How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition," said Roll. "From how recent those two have been lovers, she would obviously buy things that would grab his attention. Plus, that's what I plan to buy if I ever find a good man. The lingerie I can understand her not wanting show to the guys, but not wanting to show her swimwear? She must have bought some really skimpy stuff."

"Guess you and I will find out later on, huh," asked Layer.

"Guess so," said Roll. "I can't wait, though. I bet she'll look really sexy for my brother."

"Yeah," said Layer. "Anyway, I think we'd better go if we don't want to be late."

Zero said, "I know I don't want to be. Let's go."

And after that, the group walked out of the building.

Later that night, at the pool, X and Alia arrived out of their Reploid gear and wearing bathrobes. X was holding a bowl of strawberries and a dipping dish of chocolate sauce, which he then set on a table between a couple of beach recliners.

The two then looked at one another, and smiled.

"Well, guess we're ready to drop our robes," said Alia.

"I guess we are," X said. "Ladies first, as always."

Alia opened her robes and slid it down, revealing she was wearing the emerald green, clear strap, teardrop bikini she bought today. Pretending to be shy, she started to rub parts of her body, such as her breasts, legs and skin around her groin and play with her bikini a bit before turning around to show her exposed buttocks and g-string back of her bottoms. She rubbed her butt cheeks for a bit, and strummed her fingers on them before she grabbed a hold of them with her hands, and started to squeeze them.

X just chuckled about what Alia was doing, but he liked every bit of it.

Alia turned back to face X and said, "Now, it's your turn."

"Alright," said X before he dropped his robe, revealing his zebra-print speedo as X stood there boldly.

"You look so hot, right now," said Alia. "We need to go shopping for you some more speedos, one day. I'll never grow tired of seeing you in one."

"Yeah, might need to," said X. "It would keep things fresh."

"Until then, though," said Alia. "That's a good one for you to wear. I love it."

X chuckled again, then asked, "So, do you want to swim first?"

"Actually," said Alia. "I think those strawberries and chocolate are calling out to me. Why don't we get each other in the mood before we get wet?"

"Sounds good to me," said X.

After a while, X is sitting on edge of beach chair near the table with the bowl of strawberries and dish of chocolate sauce, and Alia is sitting on the edge of the other chair near it in a way she can face X.

X takes a strawberry and dips the end in chocolate. He then feeds it to Alia, who bites the chocolate covered end it off very sexually. Smiling about this, X feeds her the rest of the strawberry.

Responding to this, Alia takes a strawberry and dips it in chocolate. She then feeds it to X, who bites it in a way that really turns Alia on.

The two continue to feed each other chocolate covered strawberries until Alia drops a little chocolate on her right breasts. Feeling it, she wipes off with her pinky and licks it off.

"You know, that was very hot," said X. "Seeing you eat chocolate off of yourself. I mean, wow."

Alia smiled and said, "That gives me an idea of how to make this moment even better."

"How's that," asked X.

Alia smiled, then she took a strawberry, dipped in chocolate, but just when X thought she was going to feed it to him, she took the strawberry and rubbed the chocolate covered end on her chest right abover her breasts, smearing as much as she could.

After she was done, she said, "Dessert's ready."

"Boy, is it," said X before he made straight for Alia and began to ravenously lick the chocolate off of her chest, making Alia laugh about feeling X's tongue on her body.

After he was done, X backed away while licking his lips of chocolate and said, "That was a really good idea, Alia."

Alia then dips the strawberry in more chocolate and rubs some on her stomach, getting X to lick it. Then, after getting more chocolate, she smears it on her left thigh, and X eats the chocolate off of it. Finally, Alia turns around to bend over, and after getting more chocolate on the strawberry, she smears some on her left butt cheek. When X licks the chocolate off of that part of her body, Alia laughs about how his tongue tickles her butt.

After X is done licking as much chocolate off of her, Alia sits down.

"Now that was great," said X. "I wonder if it'd work well the other way around?"

"Never know," said Alia. "Let's find out."

X then takes a strawberry and dips in chocolate. Afterwards, he smears some on his chest. When he's done, he says to Alia, "Bon appetite."

Alia then brings herself to X, and begins to lick the chocolate off of his chest, though she does it more slowly and intimately, taking the time to explore his chest with her tongue.

After Alia is done, X says, "Now, that was fun."

"And delicious," Alia added.

"I think I'm ready to get to the real meal, now that I've had enough of the appetizer," said X.

Alia just giggled cutely while putting on sexy pose while sitting and giving X the most seductive smile ever.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready," said X as he then dashed for Alia, and began to kiss her heavily on the lips.

Alia put her arms around the back of X's neck. While the two were still kissing, Alia began to lie down in her beach recliner and X got on top of her. After a bit of kissing her on the lips, X moved down to kiss her neck for a while, then moved down to her cleavage. After that, he began to kiss her stomach and belly button, and finally, her inner thigh. Alia moaned intensely about all the places X was kissing her.

Wanting to get Alia even more in the mood, X put his hands on her breasts, and began to massage and squeeze them.

"Oh, X," said Alia through the pleasure she was feeling. "That feels so good. I don't think I'm going to be able to contain myself."

Hearing this just made X continue as he smiled about what he was doing.

X decided to stop since it looked like Alia was about to explode from pleasure. As Alia came to her senses, she immediately wrapped her arms back around X's neck to pull him down so she could kiss him ravenously, and X kissed her back with just as much force.

A few moments passed, and X was lying down on top of Alia.

"I think I'm ready for a swim, now," Alia said.

"Sounds good," replied X with a smile. "Besides, I want to play some more of 'Tickle Alia's Butt.'"

"Oh, you do," asked Alia with a smile. "I'm ready for you."

X then got off of Alia, who then ran immediately to the pool to jump in. X followed her as he too jumped in.

The two looked at each other lovingly while floating in the water.

"So, are you ready," asked Alia.

"More than ready," said X.

Wasting no time, Alia began to swim as fast as she could from X, who swam after Alia with great speed. After a while of swimming around, X caught up to Alia, grabbed her butt and began to tickle it, causing Alia to come up above the water laughing. X tickled her for a while.

After X was done, Alia turned around to face X, and the two once again looked at each other with passionate looks.

"Well, I think it's time for the big moment," said X.

"I think so, too," said Alia.

The two then swam to each other, and began to kiss deeply and passionately. They eventually pulled each other below the water's surface while still kissing. After a while, we see X's speedo float to the top, followed by Alia's bikini top and her bikini bottoms.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 78.


	78. Chapter 78: Gears In Motion

**Chapter 78: Gears In Motion**

X and Alia are now in X's room, lying on the bed. They've just had a shower after their time in the pool, so their hair still a little damp. X is wearing his heart-printed boxers while Alia is wearing a gold babydoll that covers her chest completely, is strapless, colored gold and open in the back, and has on some gold-colored, string thong panties to go with it. Both of the lovers are kissing right now.

After kissing for a while, X and Alia stop to look into each others eyes.

"I love you, X," said Alia. "You're so incredibly handsome and sexy, you're kind and compassionate. You're brave in the face of danger, yet you still know what to fight for. And you're very romantic. I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you," said X. "For your amazing beauty, your perfectly curvacious body, the smooth feel of your skin, the way you look in this and every other outfit you wear. But most of all, I'll always love you for your strong personality and intelligence, the sound of your laughter, the way you smile, your warm and considerate heart, and just the fact you're so much fun to be around."

"You really know what to say to a woman," said Alia.

X replied, "What I say is from the heart."

"Yeah, you got your heart in the right place," said Alia as she rubbed the leg of X's boxers.

"Ha ha ha ha, very funny," said X.

"I thought it was," said Alia.

X chuckled and replied, "Oh, Alia."

The two went back to kissing for a while.

Afterwards, X says, "You know, with us introducing foods like cherries and strawberries into our love life, we need to see about experimenting with other foods. I've heard that sometimes, honey or different flavors of ice cream can also set the mood when off of a woman's body, just like you did with the chocolate, tonight."

"I bet you'd like to eat other things off of my body," said Alia. "Oh, that gives me an idea of something I should've bought for us to have some fun with."

X asked, "What's that?"

"Edible panties," said Alia. "I should have at least bought a pack. We could really set up the mood with them."

"That does sound hot," said X in a cautious tone. "But it also sounds like we'd be desperate to kick up the romance. I mean, isn't edible underwear something that couples use to have the sex has kind of died down between them? May just be speculation, but it just feels that way to me."

"I still think it could be fun," said Alia. "Next time, I'll buy a pack, and we'll see how much fun we have. I wear some edible panties and a tank top, and let you go to town on me."

"When you talk about it that way," said X. "It could be a lot of fun."

"I think so, too," said Alia before she brought herself onto her knees and in front of X's feet, forcing X to lay on his back. "But right now, I know how to have fun while we're here at this moment."

"And how's that," asked X in a seductive tone.

"By doing this," said Alia as she lowered herself down some, and after a while, she came back up while holding X's boxers in her hands before tossing them away on to the floor.

X then sat up to face Alia, and he said, "Good way to start things."

X and Alia then started to kiss again for a while before X started to pull off Alia's babydoll, which he then tossed to the side, and the two went back to kissing.

Afterwards, when the two stopped again when Alia felt X do something with his hands below. Though we can't see anything, Alia looks down and knows what X is trying to do, so she kind of helps him out. Eventually, Alia holds up her panties as they're now off of her, and she drops them onto the side.

The two stared lovingly at each other and X said, "I'll never get tired of having sex with you. You just feel so amazing, inside and out."

Alia giggled before she pushed X down to the bed with her body, and the two started to kiss intensely, eventually leading up to X kissing Alia's neck.

Outside of X's room, where the door is close, we can hear Alia moan out of pleasure as always when her and X are going for it.

Back in Blues' room, Blues is sitting on the couch while observing some schematics of the HQ on his computer. He has his helmet off

"Now, if I were Ruby, where would I place bombs at," thought Blues. "If I was going to set this place to blow up whenever I wanted to, I would put them in places where they would do the most damage to the building."

Blues then used the computer's built-in mouse to scan them 3-D diagram of the HQ. He then started to explore rooms inside the HQ, until he came to a particular one.

"The generator room," said Blues in thought. "If I wanted to really cause some destruction to this place, that'd be a good place to put a bomb. What better way to do damage than to destroy the building's source of power? There's got to be one there."

Blues viewed a few other rooms.

After a while, Blues said in thought, "I can't see many of these other rooms being critical to a massive demolition of a building. Which means... I need to look at the building's skeleton."

Blues then clicks an option which reduces the diagram of the building dow to just its bare framework.

"Let's see," thought Blues. "Ruby said she had much knowledge of the building's architecture, so which means she would had to have placed bombs in parts of the building that are the most important to keeping it stable and standing. I better bring those up right now."

Just then, Blues clicked an option to show the most vital spots of the building's frame.

When he saw how many there were, he said in thought, "My god... if she blows up all those places in this building, there's only going to be rubble. That woman is insane. Rock and Signas have to be warned about her."

In the HQ's lab, one of the workers is getting ready to leave for the night as he says, "See you all tomorrow."

The others there wave to him as he leaves.

The worker then leaves the lab and walks the hallway. Just then, Ruby, who's watching the worker leave, scans his body. Just then, she transforms into the worker, and then makes for the lab.

When Ruby comes in while in her disguised form, another worker asks her, "Hey, I thought you were leaving."

"I forgot to check on something," said Ruby. "I'll do that real quick and then I'll be out of here."

"Okay, whatever," said the worker. "Not going to bother with the details. Too tired to do so."

"That's okay," said Ruby. "Anyway, be done in a minute."

The worker just waves to her.

Ruby then walks on.

Eventually, Ruby comes to what looks like some kind of vault where a key code is needed. Having the memories of the worker she copied the form of, she taps the numbers on the key pad. Afterwards, she uses the eye scanner, and confirming she is the worker, the door opens.

Ruby then walks in, looking at many items around the room. Eventually, she comes up to the case that holds X's purified DNA. Opening the case carefully, she uses a device to get a sample, and places it in a small vial she was carrying with her. After that, she seals the vial, closes the case, and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ruby came back into the lab, and said to the other workers, "I'm done here. See you all tomorrow."

The other workers just waved to her before she exited the lab.

As Ruby got out, she went back in hiding and shifted into her standard body. She then continued to walk on.

Eventually, Ruby came to the door to the hangar, where she changed bodies again. This time, she looked like a mechanic. She then walked into the hangar.

As she did, she walked towards a Reploid that was about to make a nightly delivery.

The Reploid saw Ruby come up to him, and say as she held out the vial for him to take, "Take to this to the Chief Ambassador of Parliament. Make sure he gets it on time."

The Reploid took the vial and nodded to Ruby.

The Reploid then loaded up and left the hangar to make the delivery.

"Now, everything is set in motion," said Ruby in thought. "It's time we brought down the Maverick Hunters for good."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 79.


	79. Chapter 79: Deadlock's Challenge

**Chapter 79: Deadlock's Challenge**

It was late morning the next day. Roll, Layer, Palette and Splash Woman were in Alia's room sitting on her bed while Alia was showing them the things she bought at La Blance's. Alia came out from behind her changing curtain wearing her Flower Child g-string bikini set.

"What do you guys think of this one," asked Alia as she spun around to show every bit of herself in her swimsuit.

"It's adorable, Alia," said Roll. "It's basic, yet exotic at the same time."

"Yeah, I like the fact it's mainly white, yet has plenty of color to it at the same time," added Palette.

"I know," said Alia. "So far, of all the ones I picked, this is probably my favorite one. It's not overdone on the print, yet has enough to make it truly unique. It's probably just right for me. If I were a little bolder, I'd wear it in public when I'm with X. For a g-string bikini, it's got some real class. Course, I'd like to wear any kind of skimpy bikini in public, but I just don't know if I'm ready for it yet. That's why I've laid down my own personal law that only X would only get to see me in such swimsuits, but only when he wears a speedo."

"Ouch," said Splash Woman. "First, I get an image of my brother naked, and now I get one of him in a speedo. I don't know which hurts worse."

"The day I ever see my brother in a speedo is the day I fall in love with Bass," said Roll.

"Look on the bright side, Alia," said Layer. "At least you've managed to admit your inner desires for X and have been able to act upon them to be able even wear such things around him, especially nothing. I haven't been able to get that far with Zero. I can wear a basic swimsuit around him, but I can't picture myself even wearing a bikini around him, much less a thong or g-string. Though technically, I've always been a one-piece girl, so my complaint there is somewhat moot. But mostly, I haven't even gotten the nerve to make out with him, and hoping to have sex with Zero would be like trying to get actual evidence of Bigfoot. At least your chances of being seen in public with X in such sparse swimwear is better than mine of being more passionate with Zero."

"Don't worry, Layer," said Alia. "You'll get there, eventually. I guess it just takes longer for others, but the fact you're waiting is probably better than when I got X to just go for it that night."

"Maybe," said Layer. "But in all reality, I really see you as a role model, Alia. You show me what I should aspire to be like in my relationship with Zero."

Alia replied, "I'm flattered that you think of me as a role model, Layer, but there's no shame in waiting. In fact, it might just make your passion stronger by doing so. That's what X and I planned to do to make up for rushing things, but since we've already made it this far, it's kind of too late, now."

"Yeah, waiting would have been better," said Roll. "But now that you've already made that leap, waiting is kind of a bad idea at this point. I don't want to say it, Alia, but as much as I admire the fact you and my brother are deeply in love and have actually managed to be brave enough to take that step, I think Layer is more in the right than you are."

"I know," said Alia. "But hey, when a guy gets you so horny and you're already deeply in love with him, what can you do?"

"Gee, I don't know, masturbate," asked Roll. "Seems logical."

"Yeah, I guess I should have," said Alia innocently while rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I really screwed up in sleeping with X a little too early."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, Alia. I'm proud for you and Rock," said Roll. "It's great that my brother found a woman he cares a lot about, and one that can make him happy, and I'm sorry about being so hard on you that time when he announced his love for you."

"Don't be, Roll," said Alia. "I don't have many talents outside of being a navigator, but you're a good teacher, and I hope you can teach me how to cook more types of dishes."

Roll continued, "But still, waiting would have served to make things even better, especially if it was after marriage."

"Yeah, but I'll never get to know that, now," said Alia. "Layer, if you manage to keep waiting, try to make sure you have sex with Zero AFTER you get married. Maybe you guys will benefit more from your love life because of it."

"I'll... uh," said Layer as she started to blush. "I'll try to, but I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that step."

"Sure, you will, Layer," said Palette. "Just take everything slow and steady. Baby steps is what counts when it comes to getting a guy in bed."

"Funny coming from a girl that hasn't made the leap yet, herself," said Layer.

"Maybe I haven't," said Palette. "But it is common sense."

"Can't deny she has a point there," replied Splash Woman.

"Maybe the sex thing can wait," said Roll. "Right now, you just need to see about building up your garden variety romance before you can make that jump with Zero. I will give Alia and Rock some credit, at least they did that before hauling off to bed."

"I'll certainly try," said Layer. "At least we've gotten to cuddling when we're at the pool, so I guess we should see about trying to intensify things more."

"Yeah, try to give Zero something he'll never forget about when it comes to you, Layer," said Roll. "I have to say, for a guy Splash Woman and I here knew as the Red Demon, Zero can actually be a great guy, and definitely deserves a woman like you, Layer."

"Well, don't forget, Roll," said Layer. "You've already helped Zero and me a little bit that one night, so we'll always be grateful for that. I guess the rest of the work is up to me."

"Yeah," said Roll. "And before you know it, you'll have Zero begging for more."

Layer blushed and said, "I really hope so."

Alia then put on a solemn look and said, "Well, while we're on the topic of Zero, I have something I need to get off of my chest."

Roll looked at Alia, and asked, "What is it?"

"Well," said Alia before pausing for a bit. "I know how you and Splash Woman here, as well as the rest of X's family knew Zero as the 'Red Demon,' right?"

"Yeah, what about it," asked Roll.

"Well," Alia started to say. "Layer, I hope you don't get upset at me for saying this, but... I think Zero killed my family."

The other four girls put on surprised looks.

"What," said Layer. "What makes you say that?"

Roll added, "Are you sure, Alia?"

"Not 100%, and I'm sorry, Layer," said Alia. "But, you see... one night, when I was... sleeping with X, I had an old memory return to haunt me that I thought I had suppressed, and in it, I was in my home, which had caught on fire from an attack. I crawled through the blaze until I could walk, and I found my 'parents,' but their bodies were lifeless. The I saw a silhouette of a Reploid that had long hair coming down to his ankles. He was about to kill me before some debris fell that blocked his view of me."

"How awful," said Splash Woman. "I don't know how you suppressed such a memory, Alia, but you managed to and that's something else."

"And you think that Reploid was Zero," asked Layer.

"I don't know," answered Alia. "But whenever I get around Zero, I get this cold shiver in my circuits, and I'm reminded of that Reploid that could have killed me."

"Have you told Rock about this," asked Roll.

"No way," said Alia. "X has already had enough stress in his life, and he doesn't need this to build it up even more. I can't imagine how he'd feel about things if he got word of that. X loves me, but he's still such good friends with Zero, so I don't want to risk ruining it, or having to decide between us."

"Good idea," said Palette. "I imagine he'll find out one day, but right now, with this war going on, we're all under pressure, and X has always had pressure put on himself. No need to add to it, right now."

"Yeah, I agree," said Roll. "But still, I'm sorry to hear such a thing happened to you."

"Thanks," said Alia. "And Layer, I'm sorry about bringing up such a thing. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Well, I do feel a little upset that you'd accuse Zero of something you're not completely sure of," said Layer. "But I'm not that kind of person to let this ruin our friendship, so that's alright. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Layer," said Alia.

Roll then said, "Say, Alia, this may be odd to hear from me, but... can I try on one of your bikinis?"

"That is odd to hear," said Alia. "But sure, I'll let you try on one. Which one do you want to try on?"

"Well, since you're already wearing that really cute one you've got on, right now," said Roll. "I guess I'll try one my second favorite, which is the thong set with the flame print."

Alia giggled and said, "I like that one, too."

Roll then comes up to Alia, who goes to get the bikini for Roll to try on.

After a while, Alia, who's back in her Reploid gear, Layer, Roll, Palette and Splash Woman are walking the hallway while talking. Just then, they hear Signas' voice over the intercom, saying, "Attention, Maverick Hunters! Please report to the Central Command Center! We've received a message! I repeat, all Maverick Hunters, report to the Central Command Center!"

Hearing this, the five girls rush to the Central Command Center.

As all the Hunters have gathered, X, back in his Reploid gear, asks, "Signas, what's the message this time?"

"For all we know, it's probably Dynamo wanting to annoy us again," said Zero. "Wouldn't be surprised if was him mooning us."

"I'm afraid it's a little more serious than that," said Signas. "We've received a message from someone else. I'll have it play on the screen."

After pressing a button, Signas makes the message appear, which is by Deadlock.

"Deadlock," asked X.

"Greetings, Maverick Hunters," said Deadlock. "I have come here requesting a challenge for a fight. However, I will only fight one of you, and that person will be X. If you hear this message, X, I want you to appear in the abandoned laboratory of Dr. Johnathan Cain for our challenge. If will be just the two of us, no interferences. Ever since you've been able to defeat four of the leaders of our revolution, and refused to surrender like I asked you all to do, I want to test your strength myself, so we can prove who is truly the better warrior. I look forward to our meeting, X. That is if you bother to show up. If you don't, I'll attack your HQ. I trust you'll make the right choice. That is all. Until then, farewell."

All of the Hunters looked at X, who just gave a serious look and said, "So, he wants to challenge me to a duel. Fine, I accept."

"X," said a surprised Zero. "This could be a trap! Besides, with the power that guy has, there may not be enough of you to fill a matchbox!"

"Maybe," said X. "But I've got to do it. Besides, I think I can win. With the anti-virus installed into my armors, and the power of Heaven's Door and my purified body on my side, I should be able to do well against him."

"But, X," said Zero.

X added, "I have to go, Zero. You heard him, didn't you? If I don't, he may attack this place. Then everyone would be in danger, and I certainly don't want that. I'm not going to let him win against me."

Zero was silent for a bit, then said, "Alright, but you come back alive, you hear me?"

"Don't worry, I haven't died yet, and I don't plan to," said X. "Not with the promise I made to Alia."

Alia blushed from hearing this.

"Very well," said Signas. "Meet Deadlock on the battlefield, and defeat him."

"I will," replied X.

X then turned around and began to leave.

"Rock," said Roll.

X stopped to look and Roll and asked, "What is it?"

"Good luck, and be careful," said Roll.

X just nodded to her, then turned his head back forward to walk out so he could meet Deadlock for his challenge.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 80.


	80. Chapter 80: Heart In Turmoil

**Chapter 80: Heart In Turmoil**

X, who is now in his X2 armor, comes to an old set of buildings as he rides up on a Ride Chaser.

As X pulls to a stop, and looks around, he thinks to himself, "I wonder why Deadlock wanted me to meet him here at Dr. Cain's old laboratory? This isn't where one would normally do battle. Besides, where is Deadlock anyway?"

X then gets off of his Ride Chaser and walks forward, still looking around.

"Still, I can't say this place doesn't bring back memories," said X in thought as certain places caught his interest. "There's the place where I planted my first flower. It really made me feel good when I was taking care of it, and was pretty sad when it died. And over there, that's when I built that snowman during the winter time here. I had so much fun, and it was extra nice to be able to drink hot chocolate afterwards. And there... was where Jessica and I use to make out around here. I remembered that one time we were expressing our love, Jessica told me she was ready to go that further with our romance. I can't forget how nervous she looked for asking it, and I'll never forget how nervous I was when she told me. I like living for today, but those were times I will always miss."

Just then, X hears a voice that makes him stop walking.

"You made it," said the voice.

X looks up to see Deadlock floating down to the ground to stand in front of X.

"Deadlock," said X.

As Deadlock landed, the said, "Does this place bring back memories, X? That's part of why I chose it for our fight. I figured something nostalgic would set the mood for you... and somewhat for me, as well."

"Huh," asked X. "How is this place nostalgic for you?"

"Well, I did say it was 'somewhat' nostalgic for me," said Deadlock. "But still, even I have a few memories of you when it came to this place."

X said, "Forgive me if I still don't know what you're talking about, but what does this place have to do with you?"

"You still don't get it, do you," asked Deadlock. "I wouldn't expect you to, anyway. It's been such a long time, and I'm not surprised you don't remember me from my voice. But you're a hard guy to forget, X. You always have been, saving the world from Mavericks, protecting the people of both human and Reploid races, trying to constantly fight for peace and always being there to stop the plans of Sigma. You're a regular celebrity, X. That said, I'll never be able to forget the face of the guy who broke my sister's heart!"

"What," said X. "You had a sister? And I knew her?"

Deadlock replied, "Oh, it was a more than just knowing her. You were even more than just friends, as well. In fact, you were lovers."

X pondered this some more, but soon he got the idea of what Deadlock was talking about as he said, "Wait a minute, are you saying... no. You can't be! You're lying!"

"Let's see if I am when I do this," said Deadlock as he then took off his helmet with eye-patch built in to reveal his actual head, which was rugged in the face and had curly brown hair. "Does this face seem familiar to you, now?"

"No way," said X in complete shock. "Kieran? Kieran Lambert? Is that really you?"

"Yes, X," said Deadlock. "It's really me, Kieran. It's good to know you haven't completely forgotten about me."

"But, why," X said. "And how? Reploid technology hadn't come that far along at the time, so there's no way a human could become one! You're just trying to trick me!"

"Shows how much you know," said Deadlock. "I came across this man who offered to make me into a robot, said he would give me great power to use against the one I wanted to get revenge against. However, he said it might not be for a long time until my transition would be complete as he said the power source needed to give me the strength I desired didn't exist just yet, and he was searching for one. But now, I have that power and I'm ready to use it on you, X! I will get my revenge for what you did to my sister!"

"What do you mean by that," asked a confused X. "If you really are Kieran, then what did I do to Jessica that's got you so upset? I never did anything to hurt her. I loved her. Maybe it was only out of desire, but I still loved her. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"But you still did," said Deadlock in all of his fury. "You hurt her by just being you! Being what you were! And what you were was something that couldn't die a natural death! Something that would continue to live while my sister grew old and would die like any other human! And now, she is dead, and you still live! And you've found someone else! You've tarnished Jessica's spirit, and I won't stand for it anymore! You're nothing more than a two-faced monster!"

"Wait, does he know about me and Alia," X asked himself in thought. "How? How does he know about that? I don't remember our relationship being announced on the news or anything. Doesn't matter, he's confused about what really happened." X then said to Deadlock, "I don't know what you heard, but Jessica broke things off with me. She's the one who felt that she would be attractive for me anymore. You don't think I wasn't hurt? I felt cursed that I would live on while my human friends would die. I went through a long depression that only Dr. Cain was able to break me out of. I lived a long time without love, until now. And besides, when we met again, Jessica and I became friends. We still reminisced on our times together, but we were able to remain friends. Isn't that what matters, Kieran? So, your whole point for revenge is moot. I never hurt Jessica. If anything, she hurt herself. I don't mean any offense by that, but her and I both hurt ourselves. We're both guilty of that. Do you understand, Kieran? It was a love that should never have happened."

Deadlock didn't say anything for a moment, but the said, "You still don't get it, do you? You hurt her for just being who you are, and for not respecting her memory by going after another girl! Even if you and this other woman have a serious relationship going on, you still don't respect Jessica' memory!"

"Of course, I respect Jessica's memory," said X. "I treasure the moments her and I shared, but it was nothing more than love built on nothing more than pure desire! She just loved me because I was the first robot that could be like a human, and I loved her because of how beautiful she was! We never took the time to actually develop a lasting relationship, and that's why she broke things off with me! I want to act on my desires, but I also want a woman that can feel close to when it comes to how I mature and how my feelings mature. I was immature at the time, and Jessica was foolish. I'm sorry, but that's how it was, Kieran. I know you don't want to hear that, but that's how it was."

"What you say has the ring of truth to it," said Deadlock. "But it doesn't matter. This is what has to happen, X. There's no other way around it. I'm going to fight you, X. And I'm going to make you pay."

"I took you for many things, Kieran," said X. "And all were positive. You've changed for the wrong reasons. You're not the Kieran I used to know. I my eyes, at this point, you're nothing more than a Maverick, now."

"So... you want to brand me as a Maverick," asked Deadlock. "I wonder which one of us has changed for the worst, X? Not really like it matters, though, since things will never be the same as we both knew them."

"Looks that way, already," said X. "Alright, you want to get payback on me? Fine. But just to warn you, Kieran, you're more in danger of fighting me than I am of fighting you. You won't win against me, old friend."

"We'll see about that," said Deadlock before putting his helmet back on. "Power up, X. It's time we did battle. I will make you regret this."

"I already am," said X. "I'm regretting having to put down a friend like this, but you give me no choice."

Deadlock said, "Then do your worst."

"Only because you ask so nicely," said X.

Deadlock then started to power up as he charged his body with energy, while X charged his Buster.

After Deadlock was finished charging his body, he formed two, dark purple swords in his hands.

"Did I ever mention that I can materialize the energy I have into solid objects," Deadlock asked. "It's the ability I was given. It's similar to the process how people can convert solid objects into energy for storage, but more advanced."

"I don't care," said X. "Just shut up and fight already."

Deadlock smirked and said, "You've changed as well, X. If you're ready to do battle with me, I'll be happy to oblige you."

Deadlock then charged for X and tried to slash him with his swords, which X dodged as they left what appeared to be purple flames where Deadlock cut the ground.

X then retaliated by firing dual charged buster shots at Deadlock before landing, and Deadlock countered them by throwing his swords at the blasts. His swords got destroyed, but they were able to cancel X's shots.

As X landed, he switched out for the Speed Burner, and Deadlock materialized a giant axe in his hands.

X started to fire Speed Burners at Deadlock, who then began to spin around with his axe out incredibly fast as he was able to used his axe's blade to block X's attacks.

"He's strong," said X in thought. "I'll give him that much credit."

After Deadlock stopped spinning, he threw his axe, sending it spinning towards X, who armed himself with his Guard Shell to block the attack, and send it back at Deadlock as an energy projectile, which Deadlock then blocked as he materialized a shield with his energy.

"Better lay off the medieval weaponry, Kieran," said X as he unequipped his Guard Shell. "That's not going to work against me."

"Thanks for the suggestion," said Deadlock before he used his energy to form a Gatling gun.

X sighed and said, "Me and my big mouth."

X then dashed out of the way as Deadlock started to fire his gun at him, avoiding all of the bullet fire. Of course, X saw the bullets were doing more damage than regular bullets since they were made from Deadlock's energy.

To counter this assault, X equipped and charged his Homing Torpedo, releasing several Piranha-shaped torpedoes at Deadlock.

Deadlock changed his focus and destroyed the torpedoes, but before he could start firing again at him, X dashed up to Deadlock, and destroyed his Gatling gun with his beam saber.

Deadlock jumped away from X, who said, "You need more than just weaponry if you're going to fight me, Kieran."

"I'm covered there, as well," said Deadlock as he then floated into the air while surrounded by a dark purple aura, which then began to grow very large, and then, turned into a dragon.

"This is just getting worse and worse by the minute," said X. "I've got to end this fast."

"Now, X," said Deadlock loudly. "I hope you're ready to learn about just what you're really up against!"

"Even if you raise the stakes against me, Kieran, I'm still going to find a way to win," shouted X.

"You have surrendered when I gave you the option," said Deadlock. "Time to receive your punishment for choosing poorly!"

Controlling the dragon aura with his mind, Deadlock made it breathe out a stream of fire straight for X.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 81.


	81. Chapter 81: Hurt & Comfort

Before I start this chapter, let me put your mind at ease, Adam. I do have more love scenes in the pipework. In fact, I've got a few more thought up. Jetfire hasn't won. He makes points, but he hasn't won. This is still my fanfic, and he has no say in it when it comes to me writing love scenes. I'm doing things the way I've got them planned out. So, don't worry, my friend. Your desires will be fulfilled. Now, onto the story.

**Chapter 81: Hurt & Comfort**

X dashed away from the stream of fire breathed out by the dragon image that Deadlock created around him.

"There's no escaping me, X," shouted Deadlock. "I will reek vengeance upon you!"

Deadlock then made the dragon image around him spit fireballs at X, who dodged them all barely.

"I've got to end this battle fast," said X to himself, who then charged up and fired a Hadoken at Deadlock.

Deadlock dodged the attack, and had his dragon image spit more fireballs at X, who then dodged them one by one.

"You won't be able to keep this up forever, X! I will... I must come out on top," shouted Deadlock.

"Enough of this," shouted X. "Heaven's Door, activate by 70%!"

X then changed to pitch black, armor and all, and was covered in rainbow circuitry while surrounded by a white aura. Seeing this change happen to X served to make him uneasy.

"What's happening with him," asked a surprised Deadlock. "His power just got jacked up! I've never seen this form before! What the hell is he? Is this the result of his DNA augmentation?"

"Are you ready, Kieran," shouted X. "I'd be running away if I were you!"

"Not on your life," Deadlock shouted back before he had his dragon image breathe another stream of fire at X.

X readied his Buster and fired a beam of energy that pushed the fire back effortlessly and eventually destroyed the dragon image around Deadlock, leaving him in absolute shock over the power that X had just now.

"Incredible," said Deadlock in thought. "His power is so great! Now, I know the true power of his DNA, and it's frightening!"

After X stopped firing, he said, "So, Kieran, are you ready to give up this foolishness? You can't win!"

Deadlock put on a look of anger and said, "I'm not going to give up! I will not give up!"

Deadlock then formed some energy to create something else, but before he could, X ran and jumped at him. Having no time to create anything, Deadlock just fired a beam of energy at X, but X's power from Heaven's Door overwhelmed the energy beam greatly as he passed through it unharmed.

As X reached Deadlock, he charged up his Buster and fired at Deadlock's chest with another energy beam, point blank.

The beam sent Deadlock crashing into the wall of one of the buildings, leaving him badly damaged with pieces of his armor scattered around the place. Looking at his internal sensors, Deadlock saw he was in critical condition and in no shape to fight anymore.

As X landed, he said before shifting back to his normal appearance, "Heaven's Door, deactivate."

"Shit," said Deadlock in thought. "I was no match for him. I couldn't even scratch him. I should be happy for some reason, but I can't be. Maybe I was fighting for something that I knew in my heart was wrong."

X then started to walk towards Deadlock, and started to say, "Now, while you're sitting there, Kieran, you're going to answer some questions for me. Who's this person that turned you into a Reploid, and how do you know about Alia? Who could possibly have the knowledge to turn a human into a Reploid at the time when Reploid technology was brand new, and how did you find out about my relationship with Alia? Answer me, Kieran!"

"What would it matter if I told you, anyway," asked Deadlock. "Everyone in this day and age seems to be turning evil, and sometimes, the only way through this is to adapt. We can all try to fight for justice, but in the end, we're actors in this big performance, and the one who made me into a Reploid has already written his script. You may think you dance to your own beat, but like it or not, you're still part of the act. Now, we must only wait to see if he'll do anything about it, or he'll improvise."

"What are you trying to say, Kieran," asked X. "That no matter what we do, his plan is still going to happen?"

"Something like that," said Deadlock. "I could tell you more, but there's no telling if he's got someone to observe things here. For right now, you're on your own. But, I will give you some advice when you return to the HQ: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. But, in regards to that, make sure you know which one is which. The Maverick Hunters are full of traitors. You've fought your fair share of them, but there are some that are willing to use you, and you won't even know it."

X put on a startled look, and asked, "Are you saying we have some kind of spy working against us?"

Deadlock painfully stood up and said, "I'll leave that up to you to figure out. I can't tell you anymore, right now. All I can tell you right now before I leave is that... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," asked X.

Deadlock was silent for bit, then said, "For everything."

After that, Deadlock flew away.

X then thought to himself as he saw Deadlock leave, "Sorry for what? For the battle he put me through? Or something else?"

After that, X saw a piece of Deadlock armor as it was glowing with dark purple energy.

After a moment has passed, X returns to HQ where he's greeted with a warm welcome in the hangar after parking his Ride Chaser. As X walks through the people cheering for him on his victory, X can't seem to crack a smile as he just has on a solemn look while walking through the people.

"Hey, X," came Zero. "You did real good out there."

"Yeah," said Axl. "What a way to send that guy packing!"

"Oh... yeah," said X, who then gave the piece of Deadlock's armor to Zero. "Take that to Gate and Doppler. Have them look at it, and see what kind of power Deadlock is capable of."

"Sure, whatever you say, man," replied Zero.

"Thanks," said X before he started to walk off.

Axl and Zero dropped their smiles and Axl said, "What's eating at him?"

"Dunno," said Zero. "But whatever it is, he's taking it pretty hard."

Alia, after seeing X's expression, decides to follow him through the crowd.

After a while, X was in his room with his helmet off and sitting on the edge of his bed. He was looking at the floor with that same solemn expression. Just then he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it," he asked without looking at the door.

"It's me, Alia," Alia said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said X.

The door the slid open, and Alia walked through. After the door closed, she walked over to X.

As she got to him, she said, "I can tell you're in another rut. You mind talking about it?"

X didn't say anything.

"I hope I'm not going to have to start posing for Maxim magazine just to get your attention," said Alia in a joking manner.

X just looked at her with a stern look.

Alia dropped her smile and said, "I'm sorry, X. But I don't like seeing you this way. I hate it."

"I know," said X. "I wish I didn't end up this way, all the time, but what am I supposed to do? I know I've fought friends before, but this was the first human friend that I've had to fight. He became a Reploid because of me. It feels like no matter how hard I try to fight against injustice, is seems pain is always meant to follow me. It's as if there are people who are willing to throw away their lives and go down the wrong path just to fight me."

"X, stop it," said Alia. "No more of this talk. I don't mean to sound insensitive, and I know this is hard for you, but you can't keep acting like this. I won't stand for it. I know what you're going through to some extent. I had to do it when we were taking on Gate. I had guilt for the things that I went through with him, but you helped me through it. What happened between you and Deadlock is not your fault. He chose his path, and he chose to take it out on you. You're not to blame for this, X."

"I know that," said X. "But why do I feel so guilty about this? Why do I feel like it's my fault?"

Alia just smiled and said, "Because you're so sweet."

X just looked at Alia with a surprised look.

"You're just that compassionate of a guy," Alia continued. "And for that, you're willing to accept the pain of others just so they'll feel better. It might be wrong for you to do, but the fact you're willing to do it shows that you're truly stronger than others take you for."

X smiled and said, "Thanks, Alia. I'm sorry to put you through all this again, but it seems you're always there to help me. Because of that, I never want you to leave my side ever."

Alia walked in front of X and said, "I won't, X. I won't. And with that said, allow me to show you how close I want to be to you."

Alia then started to take off her armor and clothes in front of X, and after she did, she was down to a sexy, black, thong-back teddy that she showed off to X. While the teddy was covering in the front (save for the circle cut over the belly button, and the fact it showed off a good bit of her upper cleavage), it was very strappy in the back, making that part just a little more revealing.

Alia then got into X's lap, put her hands on his chest and started to kiss him deeply, which got him to kiss her back as he wrapped his arms around her.

After kissing for a while, the two stopped and X said, "Alia... no matter how hurt I get, you always seem to know how best to comfort me. Thank you."

"X," said Alia before she paused for a bit. "Do you want to go get a shower? I'll scrub you clean all over. That should make you feel even better."

"You know, a shower does sound nice right about now," said X. "Sure."

Smiling again, Alia got out of X's lap and grabbing him by his hands, she pulled him up off the bed. The two started to kiss again as Alia started to undo X's armor and helped him to remove it and his clothes. When X was down to just his underwear, which was his basic, black boxer briefs, Alia started to pull his towards the bathroom.

As they got inside, Alia started to remove her teddy as she slid the shoulder straps off, then getting a shot of her back, she begins to pull down on it to slide it off. When she gets it to her butt, we get a shot of the floor, which her teddy then lands on.

Getting a shot of just him, X smiles about what he saw. Then afterwards, we get a shot of the floor and Alia's teddy as X's underwear lands on the floor.

We get an upper shot of the door to X's shower as it opens. Then, we see a pair of feet, being those of X and Alia, step into the shower. The water turns on, and we then see Alia's hand take a lathering cloth which she squirts some body wash onto with her other hand.

Alia then brings the lathering cloth to X's chest, begins to wash it. After washing a good bit of his chest, Alia then starts to wash X's stomach. After that, she walks around X and starts to wash his back and shoulders.

After washing a good bit all over his body, Alia comes around to X's front again, and asks, "How do you feel, now?"

"Exactly as I always feel like when I'm around you," said X. "Like the luckiest man in the world."

Alia smiles widely, and after that, the two go to kissing deeply again while rubbing each others bodies.

As we get a shot of Alia's teddy and X's boxers on the floor, we hear Alia go, "Oh, I love you, X."

"Oh, Alia," says X.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 82.


	82. Chapter 82: True Hope

**Chapter 82: True Hope**

After their shower, X and Alia are in the bed, naked and their hair still a little damp. While covered by the sheets, the two are kissing deeply and passionately while embracing one another.

After a while, the two stop kissing to look into each others eyes while X strokes Alia's hair.

"So, how are you feeling now," asked Alia.

"I don't know," answered X. "I might need a little more therapy to truly give you a good answer."

Alia giggled and said, "Oh you, always trying to talk your way into getting more sex from me."

"Do I need an excuse," asked X. "You're the one always providing good reasons for me."

"You do, too," replied Alia.

"Or maybe it's just my love for you in all things about you that gives me the drive to perform my best," said X. "Probably works the other way around, too when it comes to you."

"You know me too well," said Alia tapping the end of X's nose. "Just like I can read you like a book, you can read me that way, as well."

X chuckled and said, "Guess I'm feeling more than better, now."

"Allow me to help increase the feeling for you more," said Alia.

The two then go back to kissing a little more.

After they stop to look into each others eyes lovingly, again, X then puts on a serious look and says, "I do need to be serious with you though, Alia. It's about what Deadlock said."

Alia then put on her own serious look and asked, "What's that?"

"You probably heard via my comm link," said X. "It's about what he said about us having a traitor in the HQ."

"Do you think that's true," asked Alia. "It's not the first time we've had our own turn Maverick, or the first time we've had a spy among us. But still, it does give a cause for concern. Who could it be?"

X sighed and said, "I don't know, but somehow, with the new technology out this day, I've got a feeling they may have a Copy Chip, and may use that against us. Just like how Colonel Redips of Giga City used it to turn into Spider, that person might be using a Copy Chip to turn into someone we trust."

"If they have a Copy Chip, they're more than likely not going to be revealing who they are any time soon to us," said Alia. "That'll just make things more difficult."

"I know that," said X. "But I still have to try and find them. After this, I'm going to look around and keep my eyes peeled. Hopefully, I can find the culprit or someone that's a possible culprit before we go to take on Demolition Termite."

"I hope you do find that person," said Alia before giving a smile. "By the way, what do you mean when you say 'this?'"

X smiled himself and said, "You should know the answer to that, already."

Just then, X got on top of Alia, who then flipped onto her back while giggling.

"Are you ready," asked X in a loving voice.

"Always," said Alia in an equally loving voice.

The two then started to kiss intensely, and suddenly we go off camera, with the sounds of Alia making gentle moans.

Meanwhile, in the training room, Zero, Axl, Blues, Bass and Roll are fighting some computer generated Mechaniloids using the new upgrades they got from Dr. Light.

Zero and Bass tried out the new upgrade for the Inferno Dash, which made the streak of fire they each left shooting fireballs into the air. They also tired out some new weapons they received, which included a glaive, a pair of knuckles, a spiked club and a pair of fans.

Roll and Axl gave some of their upgrades a try, which included enhanced hovering that allowed them to stay in the air longer, as well as move faster while hovering. They also both tried an upgrades to their Flash Shotguns and Crossbow Bombers. The Flash Shotgun's attacks now had extra range while the exploding arrows of the Crossbow Bomber had mini-explosions for extra damage. There basic guns also had a faster fire rate and could pierce tougher enemy framework.

Blues' upgrades included an enhanced Buster that gave him a stronger shot and the ability to charge his weapons. He also had some new shields to use, such as a lion head shield that could shoot explosive energy bolts from the mouth, a shield that he could throw and could ricochet off walls, one that split into three circular blades to slice and dice the enemies and one that could absorb small energy attacks to convert into weapon and life energy.

As the five are training, Dr. Light and Iris are watching from the viewing room.

"Looks like your weapons and upgrades for them are a big success," said Iris.

"Yes," replied Dr. Light. "I can only hope that such tools can bring an end to this war, but they also might create new ones. As long as there are weapons, there will always be strife. I've always strived to help create a peaceful world, and now, here I am creating weapons that cause the destruction I've been trying to avoid. Ironic, isn't it? Sometimes, I wonder if Michael is the only way Rock can restore order to this chaotic world."

"Don't give up hope, Dr. Light," said Iris. "I'm sure X and the others can bring peace back to this world, and save it from this madness. The same type of madness that ended up killing my physical form."

"Thanks to X's resolve," said Dr. Light. "I won't give up hope. In fact, thanks to X having his DNA purified, new hope might even be able to be created if he does decide to use Michael."

Iris asked, "How's that?"

"Well," Dr. Light started to say. "I created Michael with the original purpose of restarting time by connecting with the Collective Unconscious. Of course, that's not the only purpose it has to it, but was the only one I revealed to Rock because of the incompleteness of his DNA. You see, Heaven's Door, the control mechanism to Michael, releases it's power through Rock's DNA, thus allowing him control Michael with it. However, with his DNA being incomplete at the time, it would only understand the basic functionality of Michael, which was to restart time. Now that he's unlocked his true potential, he might just be able to use Michael for a variety of things. I'm sure that, very soon, Rock will learn this on his own. Eventually, he'll learn that I created Heaven's Door by utilizing the Collective Unconscious, and with that full knowledge, he can do anything with that power."

"What kind of things would he be able to do," asked Iris.

"Create new worlds, unify people's hearts, put troubled minds at ease, make everyone's spiritual strength stronger, including his own, or even control the whole universe. And I don't mean as in ruling it, but controlling how life works," said Dr. Light. "Rock's potential with Michael could be limitless. And that's also the reason I hid a special surprise for him in Michael. One that might be even able to surpass that of the Ultimate Armor."

"That does sound amazing," said Iris. "Why not tell X about this, now, though?"

Dr. Light then said, "There are some things that Rock must learn on his own, Iris. This one of those time it's better that he doesn't know the full truth. I still hope there is some way we don't have to use Michael at all, and that Rock will rely on his true power."

"But Michael is part of X's power," said Iris. "You've already made that clear."

"Yes, it is his power, Iris," replied Dr. Light. "But I also made it to be used as a last resort. That said, I hope Rock will never have to use it. He would be unsurpassable with it, but the last thing the world needs is a living god. When robotics became more advanced, people were always trying to create their own type of god, but never succeeded, yet they still believed they were. I mean, advanced robotics did help most of the world to break away from traditional religion, which is good in many ways, but it also led to personal obsessions that were unhealthy and created insanity. I was able succeed in turning Rock into a potential god, but when I thought about the things he could do so destructively, I became fearful and hoped that things would never come to that. I may have created Michael to make up for my many regrets, but I still had common sense to know what I had done, and wished for things to go the way I wanted them to. Now... the world is in darker times than its ever been, and yet, Rock chooses to keep fighting the good fight. Things should be bleak at this point, but somehow, Rock's determination and optimism shows that this nightmare will end for everyone."

"Yes, nightmares never last forever," said Iris with a big smile. "He'll find a way, with or without the use of Michael. Hopefully, the latter."

"Same here, my friend," said Dr. Light.

After that, when the five Hunters are done training, Zero calls out to the operators, "Alright, end training! We're through here!"

The operators shut down the simulation, and the Hunters take the elevator up to the viewing room.

When the get there, Iris asks, "So, how did everything go?"

"Great," said Zero. "Everything went smooth as silk."

"Seems that way," said Dr. Light.

"Yeah, with these upgrades and weapons, we're sure to kick some major ass," said Bass.

"Still no tact whatsoever, eh, Bass," asked Blues.

"And nary a shred of decency," said Roll. "It's a wonder why we're even able to trust you with this stuff."

"Que sera sera," said Bass.

"Actually, I kind of agree with Bass," said Axl. "I'm looking forward to moping up the Mavericks with these new upgrades we've got."

"See," asked Bass to the others. "I've already got a fan."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said Blues.

"Well, I just hope you will all use your upgrades for good," said Dr. Light. "That's all I truly hope for."

"Yeah, yeah, uphold justice and all that, we know," said Bass.

"You can count on us, father," said Blues.

Roll added, "Yeah, dad, we won't let you down."

"And for you, Zero," said Dr. Light. "Always fight by Rock's side. No matter what Dr. Wily made you for, always stay beside Rock."

"Don't worry, Dr. Light," said Zero. "X and I have fought each other before, and I hope we never have a repeat of that. I'm going to make sure we stay beside one another."

"Hey, what about me," asked Axl. "Don't I count, or am I chopped liver here?"

Dr. Light chuckled and said, "Yes, Axl... you stay beside Rock, as well. Fight to the bitter end for him."

"Don't worry, Doc. I'll be sure to do just that," said Axl with a big jovial smile. He then thought, "Yeah, if I can keep Lumine's influence at bay."

Roll then said, "I'm getting hungry. Doing all this training sure burned a lot off what I had for breakfast."

"No kidding," said Blues. "Let's go grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah, and maybe over dinner, you can tell me why my oldest brother has been stuck in his room for so long," said Roll before giving Blues a look. "You're not doing anything dirty in there, are you?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," said Blues. "It's my business, so no going sticking your nose in it."

Blues then began to walk off.

"I'll stick my nose into anything I want to," said Roll as she followed him.

"Well, guess I'll go find Ruby," said Axl. "Hopefully, she's not busy, tonight. See you guys around."

Axl then left the room.

"I'm going as well," said Bass. "Catch all of you later."

Bass then left.

"I'm leaving as well," said Zero. "Take care, everyone."

"Zero," asked Iris as she came up to him.

"Yeah, what is it," asked Zero as turned to look at Iris.

"Um..." Iris started to say. "I hope you and X can stay friends forever. I really do."

Zero smiled and said, "Don't worry, Iris, I don't plan to lose him so easily."

"That's good," said Iris.

"Anyway, you take care, Iris," said Zero. "And I really mean that. Take care."

"I will," said Iris.

And with that, Zero left the room.

Iris then said in thought while watching Zero leave, "Oh, Zero... I hope you and Layer will be happy together. Can't say I'm not jealous of her, though."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 83.


	83. Chapter 83: Blues' Letter

Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say to Simon Belmont that, yes, I own Megaman & Bass, and I know just how unfairly hard that game is. It's a good game, but the challenge it has is just overboard. There is no reason for it to be that hard. I especially have nightmares of going through the stages for Burner Man and Astro Man. And yeah, those King stages were a real bitch. I actually still have yet to beat the game with Bass, though I have beaten it with Mega Man. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 83: Blues' Letter**

Ruby is walking the hallways, looking rather bored.

"Gee, I wonder when my master will give me some real work," asked Ruby in thought. "Nothing seems to be a real challenge for me. Even getting that sample of X's DNA was a breeze. The only person that was any bit of challenge for me was that Blues, and even he's left me alone after knowing what I'm really capable of. Still, being the more advanced of the current gen Reploids is... kind of boring. I wish I could do something that did require more of my talents, of at least something that constitutes as fun. At this point, even hanging out with Axl would be pretty enjoyable."

Just then, Axl appears from the other end of the hallway, and he sees Ruby as he says, "Hey, Ruby!"

"Well, speak of the devil," thought Ruby. She then called out to Axl, saying, "Hey, Axly Waxly!"

As Axl and Ruby approached one another, Axl said, "Hey there, Ruby. I hope you're not busy tonight, because I was wanting to know if you'd come to dinner with me."

"Actually, lucky for you, Axly," said Ruby. "I'm off tonight. I'd be happy to join you for dinner."

"Alright," said Axl enthusiastically. "It's been such a while since you and I hung out together. Let's go."

After that, Axl and Ruby begin to walk together to the cafeteria.

"So, Ruby," Axl started to say. "What's been keeping you so busy as of late? Most nurses I know around here aren't that hard-working."

"What can I say," asked Ruby. "I guess I'm just needed around for my skills. Seems they would be nowhere without me."

"Funny for her to say that. She's one of the least skilled nurses I know of, but for some reason, I want to be around her. Maybe it's the fact I'm not as skilled of a Hunter as X and Zero," Axl thought. Then he said to Ruby, "Well, at least you're needed a lot, so that's good. Means you can at least be given plenty of opportunities to show the world what you're made of."

"That's right," said Ruby with a cute smile.

"Yeah," replied Axl. "Say, Ruby... do you remember the first time we met?"

"I think so," said Ruby. "I believe it was when I dropped some samples on the ground that I was carrying, and you just happened to be in the area to help me pick them back up."

"That's right," said Axl. "And when our eyes met, I could feel this connection between us. As if there was this bond that I couldn't shake off, and I didn't want to. I knew there was something deeper about you that I felt drawn to other than how amazingly cute you were. You might be mad if I say this, but you almost reminded me of Cinnamon from Giga City from how I thought you were so cute. I know it's wrong for me to talk about one woman in front of another, but I had to say that. Course, there are two things that put you over Cinnamon. One, well... she lives in Giga City and long distance relationships hardly ever work. And two, I don't know... I just feel that you and I are so similar on many levels. Like things were meant to be between us"

"Yes, I felt the same thing, as well, Axl," said Ruby. "Like we each had something that pulled us together."

"I'm still wondering what it is," said Axl. "But one thing's for sure; as long as it still pulls us together, I'll never be away from you."

"Thank you, Axly Waxly," said Ruby. "You're the sweetest person I've ever met."

"Aww, shucks," said Axl with a big jovial smile while rubbing the back of his head.

After continuing to walk for a bit, Ruby then asked, "Say, Axl... do you remember where you came from? I mean, everyone here has some kind of history to them, except you."

"You're asking that question, as well," asked Axl. "I really don't remember where I came from or what I was meant for. All I know is I have this scar on my forehead, which is the only thing I have that gives me any kind of clue as to where I came from or who built me, as well as what happened to me to not have any memories."

"That's really sad," said Ruby. "Walking without any memories of your creation or creator. I don't know if I could live with such a thing."

Axl said while giving an optimistic look, "Well, I try not to let it all get to me. I have you, I have my friends and that all adds up to a great life. I need nothing else."

"That's true," said Ruby. "But still, I hope you find out, one day. Maybe that power I displayed when you fought High Max also has something to do with your true purpose."

"Possibly. You never know," said Axl. He then said in thought, "Come to think of it, with Lumine inside of me, I should probably probe him for more answers as to what I am, but I doubt it'll work. I know that he knows the truth, but he's still going to be enigmatic about it. Guess I'll just have to be more firm with him."

As Axl and Ruby got closer to the cafeteria, Ruby said, "You know, I'm glad we're able to be like this."

"Me too," said Axl. "In many ways, being around you puts my mind at ease. Ever since losing Red Alert to Sigma, I've secretly mourned them every time I sleep. I try to be all positive and everything for the Hunters, but in truth, I couldn't be more depressed about losing them all. Now, I could do without some of them, such as Splash Warfly, since he and I never got along. But others like Crowrang, Tonion, Gungaroo, Stonekong and of course, Red, himself... I'll miss them all. And yet, being around you... it takes my mind off so many things negative in my life. I'm very appreciative about that, Ruby. So... thank you. Thank you, so much."

"Wow," said Ruby. "I never knew I did that much for you. Am I really that special?"

"You wouldn't be if I didn't say those things," said Axl. "Because I have, and because I mean them... yes, you are that special, Ruby."

Ruby smiled a warm smile, despite it being pretend, and she said, "Thanks, Axl. That means so much to me."

"And thanks for meaning so much to me," said Axl.

They finally got to the cafeteria, and walked in.

The next morning came, and X was walking with Alia hand in hand. Both were back in there Reploid gear. The two lovers looked at one another to give each other a loving smile.

"You're so incredible, X," said Alia. "Everything about you is just amazing."

"I think you're the incredible one, Alia," said X. "I may be able to do more impressive things, but I'd trade any of them in for a more normal life. I think you're more amazing than I am. If I didn't have you with me or to fall in love with, I might not have come as far as I have, today. Plus, you have such an amazing body that you look so great in anything, and when it's wearing something skimpy or daring, I'm always excited."

"That's because I was only designed with such a body," said Alia. "It wasn't like I got it from natural causes."

"I know that," said X. "But, you still can't deny that, as a woman, you have to ability to make just about any type of clothing look good, especially with how you're designed. You could even make men's clothing look even better. Hell, I can't begin to imagine how hot you would look in men's underwear. I mean, you could honestly imagine my body in one of your pieces of lingerie or one of your swimsuits you bought?"

Alia put on a thoughtful look with a hint of playfulness in it, as well.

"Alia," said X.

"Okay, okay, you're right," said Alia. "I guess seeing a man in women's clothing would be pretty disturbing to both sexes. Even with the body you have, I guess it would be wrong."

"See," said X. "You're more fortunate than I am since you're a woman."

"But still," replied Alia. "That doesn't make me any more incredible than you are."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," said X. "How about that?"

Alia said, "I guess we'll have to. Or we could just say we're both incredible."

"Yeah, but that'd probably go to our heads, and I'm certainly not looking to have a big ego," said X.

"Then we'll just say we're incredible in our own ways," said Alia. "Mostly just for being us."

X looks at Alia and says, "I think I like that. Let's go with that."

"So we can agree to agree, after all," said Alia.

X chuckles and Alia giggles before the two come in for a kiss.

After their kiss, X begins to look around at several Reploids with a serious look to his face.

"You know, it's really hard to tell who could be a spy among us," said X. "I was pretty naive in the past about trusting Double, but this time, I plan to find out who could be that person."

"I know," said Alia. "Kind of scary, especially if that person has a Copy Chip. What's even more scary is if things come to the possibility you I can't trust each other."

X replied, "Yeah, I hope it never comes to that."

X continues to eye Reploids that he could see as being a spy, but so far, everyone looks pretty normal, though that makes him even more nervous.

Suddenly, they run into Blues who was coming towards them.

"Hey, brother," said X. "How are things going?"

"Pretty well," said Blues. "It's good to see that you two are enjoying your time together."

"We always do," said Alia.

"Well, good, that'll make things a little better," said Blues pulling out a piece of paper. "By the way, just what you to remember, you didn't get this from me."

Blues gives X the piece of paper.

"Giving me a letter," asked X. "Isn't that kind of primitive, Blues?"

"Just read it," said Blues with a serious look.

"Okay," said X opening the letter.

Afterwards X starts to read the letter, which reads, "Rock, I'm sorry if I'm little late with this info, but I had no choice. I want this to be for your eyes only, but if Alia's with you, that should be okay. After your encounter with that guy you fought and hearing what he said, you're probably wondering who the spy is right now. Let me just save you the trouble. It's Ruby. I wish I could tell you to tell others about this, but I'm afraid right now that the fewer people who know about this, the better, especially Axl. Don't tell him, and especially avoid Signas. The thing is if we try to bust her, this HQ will probably be blown up. She says she's set bombs all over this building, and if we move on her, she'll destroy the place. That's what she told me when I tried to warn Signas about her trying to steal a sample of your purified DNA to send off to the Chief Ambassador. I don't know what they plan to do with it, but you'd better be careful, brother. If there are bombs are all over this building, they're probably made of Zitronium. And as you know, when inactive, almost any kind of sensor has a much chance of finding them as Superman has the chance to see through lead; it's not happening. When you get this letter and read it, get rid of it any way where no one can read it-burn it, eat it, I don't care. Just make sure NO ONE gets it. Don't even mention anything you've read out loud, because she's also got this place bugged. And don't try to stop her, or everyone will die. Ruby is that dangerous. Just remain leading your daily life as a Hunter and as a boyfriend to Alia. I'm sorry to say this, but we're going to have to wait for Ruby to make her move first before word is able to get out, unless I can find the bombs, which I hope aren't touch sensitive. As I said, get rid of this letter after you're done reading it, and don't confront Ruby. That is all. Your brother, Blues."

After reading the letter, both X and Alia look at Blues with surprised looks.

"Are you sure about this," asked X.

Blues said nothing as he just walked off.

After he was gone, X and Alia looked back at the letter.

"Ruby's the spy," asked X in thought.

"Poor Axl," said Alia in thought.

"And what do they plan to do with my DNA," X asked in thought. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

X and Alia continue to look at the letter in disbelief.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 84.


	84. Chapter 84: The Omega Armor

Before I start this chapter, I need to say to Simon Belmont that if you need any tips from me on how to beat Mega Man & Bass with Mega Man, I'm sorry, but it's been so long and even if I did play it a little more, I wouldn't know where to begin. I just prefer Mega Man mostly, and was able to get as far as I did with his charge shot and better selection of power-ups. And even then, I had a hard time. Right now, I need tips with Bass, mainly dealing with King's final form as Bass. That battle made me destroy a GBA SP, it was so bad. Anyway, on with the show.

**Chapter 84: The Omega Armor**

The Hunters are all in the Central Command Center where they're planning their next move.

"Alright," said X. "I think we need to go after Demolition Termite next. According to sources, he's taken the Hunters from our Australian base to an old abandoned structure ready to be torn down."

"How fitting," said Blues.

"If they want to," said Zero. "The revolters could have that structure torn down on top of them. Many Hunters would lose their lives."

"Yes," said Signas. "You all better formulate a quick plan, because I'm sending you all out there, right now. Hurry, and rescue those Hunters before the revolters there get any ideas!"

"Roger," all of the Hunters went before they scrambled.

At the Parliament Building, Wily is communicating with Ruby in his lab over his communicator.

"So, they're going after Demolition Termite next, do I hear you correctly," asked Wily.

"That's right," said Ruby. "With four of the leaders down, and Deadlock being defeated from his battle, things look pretty grim. If necessary, I may have set off the bombs here we had set up in the HQ."

"No," said Wily in a flash. "No need to do that, my dear Ruby. That's actually the last thing we need to do, in fact. If we destroy the HQ so soon before everything is complete and my time to reveal my return to the world, the people will already think something is up. And with our plan in its incomplete state, my dream will never come true. I still manage to have a grip on things because I've been able to keep my trail clean while in this position of power, which is why I've need Protoman to be taken out of the picture, as he's the only one to be able to get any dirt on me."

"But you still have High Max," said Ruby. "You could use his power to silence him and anyone who gets in your way. His power just about rivals Deadlock's. Afterall, while Gate may have built High Max, it was you who came up with his design, and you who helped in creating the Nightmare since you know Zero's DNA so well, so in fact, High Max is your creation, master."

"I know Gate was merely a pawn that I used to help in my plans of creating a new virus when I came to him with the body of Isoc," said Wily. "And it is true that High Max is mostly my work made possible, but I rather not use him for such jobs to silence people, unless I could do it in a way that would be not in the open. After all, you know as they, discretion is the better part of valor. But, if I have to, I probably will use his power just to silence anyone. Still, what does have me worried is the power X now has, and what it could mean if he decides to use it against High Max. With that, I have to be a little more careful. If X chooses to be around him more, Protoman will be virtually untouchable, but... any help that he tries to get outside of his protection... I can easily decimate them with High Max. And if anyone decides to spy on me, I hope they hear that, so they will know just what business I mean. And even then, I still have THIS."

As Wily said that, he held up the sample of X's DNA that he received from Ruby.

"You got it," said Ruby.

"Yes," said Wily. "With this sample of X's DNA, I'm going to see just what things I can accomplish with it. With the virus I plan to make with this DNA sample, I could create even stronger Reploids that what the Dark Virus could do, and X himself is going to be the perfect lab rat for such a virus. My most hated nemesis of all time will become my greatest weapon to use. Even Zero could benefit more from this enhanced virus than he would from the Dark Virus and become even more powerful. I know my trump card will be very happy with what I do for him with it."

"That's great," said Ruby. "How long do you think it will take to synthesize the virus, master?"

"It might take a few days, unfortunately," said Wily. "But with the Dark Virus already created and having much knowledge of Reploid DNA structuring, I will be able to produce this very quickly. A simple splice job is all that will be needed. And soon, we'll have a virus that can adapt to the new kind of body that X has, and will be able to infect him through his entire DNA structure, and with every part of him infected, the influence will be too much for him to fight off. If he's looking into becoming a Maverick, we'll show him the truth on just what a true Maverick really is. In all my years, I never thought I would be so happy to be able to be able to call Mega Man an ally, but now, I'm one step closer to doing that, and thanks to him, he'll give me an even stronger army than what I have right now. Isn't that wonderful, Ruby?"

"That is wonderful," said Ruby. "Who knew X could hold the key to true evolution for all of us? He could bring the ultimate awakening to all Reploids."

"Indeed my dear Ruby," said Wily. "Indeed."

"But still, as for the leaders of the revolution," Ruby started to say.

Wily interrupted her saying, "Don't worry about them. They were meant to be sacrificed. Their deaths will be the stepping stone for the true revolution to begin. However, that is not to say I won't give them enough fight to bring to the Maverick Hunters, which is why they should now have all received versions of my weaponized Dark Virus. With it, they'll at least have a better chance and the Hunters will know what they're up against, but even with it, I still expect the leaders to lose. The Dark Virus is mainly made to combat the anti-virus that was made from X's DNA. After all, if the Hunters are to be victorious, I don't want their win to be too easy."

"I understand, master," said Ruby. "You seem to have everything figured out."

"Well, to be honest, I will make changes," said Wily. "I only planned to make one thing of the virus just to use on X, but now, when I think about it, why stop there?"

"Indeed," said Ruby. "Anyway, I better get off. I might be needed for my shift."

"Very well," said Wily. "You go do that."

"Thank you, master," said Ruby. "Ruby, over and out."

Ruby then cuts her communication with Wily.

Soon after Ruby went off, High Max came up from behind Wily and asked, "So, do you think there could be spies within Parliament?"

"I wouldn't count out the possibility," said Wily. "But even if there are any in here, the only danger is if what I say gets out in the public. For that, we will need to spread our influence and use any means to make sure that doesn't happen. And as Chief Ambassador, I do have means to prevent that from happening. Only Protoman has been the only one to escape my reach. Even though I have the authority to label Reploids as Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters serve the whole of the government and are not strictly limited to me. Even my reach is limited in this high position of power. I can only do so much as Chief Ambassador without having others suspect me in anything, and I would choose not to do anything that would threaten my reputation as Chief Ambassador. But if I am forced to defend myself at this point before things are completed, I will do so."

"Of course," said High Max. "And I'll be there to defend you."

Wily smiled and said, "Good to know I can at least rely on you."

High Max just nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said Wily. "I need to check on what progress the space development has made under Ambassador Scholtz's supervision."

High Max just nods again.

After that, Wily gets up from his seat proceeds to leave the lab.

Meanwhile, in the lab at the HQ, Dr. Light is looking at the holographic blueprints to a very powerful-looking armor with angelic wings.

Just then, Iris comes up from behind him, and asks, "What are you looking at, Dr. Light?"

"Oh, Iris," said Dr. Light looking behind him to see Iris. "I'm just observing this armor that I created for Rock a long time ago, but have yet to finish. Actually, it's complete, but only in data form."

"Does that armor have wings," asked Iris.

"Indeed, it does," said Dr. Light.

Iris then asked, "What kind of armor is it?"

"It's called the Omega Armor," said Dr. Light. "And it's made to complete Heaven's Door. It's actually the special surprise I hid inside of Michael for Rock. Should Rock ever observe the databanks of Michael, he'll be able to form this armor into physical form."

Iris asked, "What kind of power is it capable of if it's meant to be the complete form of Heaven's Door?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Iris," said Dr. Light. "The great power of the Omega Armor allows it to convert the energy that Rock can use during Heaven's Door to different attacks that each have a different look and effect."

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," said Iris.

"It is," replied Dr. Light with a serious look. "That's the reason I didn't finish the armor up in physical form, because I hoped that Rock would never have to use it as X. But now, I'm wondering if we may have to do just that if push comes to shove."

"Let's just hope that X doesn't have to use it," said Iris. "Sure, he could be very powerful, but at the same time, there's no telling what kind of destruction he would cause. X needs to be the one to help bring peace, and this could only make people view him as a war machine."

"I know that very well," said Dr. Light. "But that's kind of the reason why this armor was made to be the complete version of Heaven's Door, in that it was only made for temporary use as it would and should only be used if Rock is in a bind, or the world is in true danger. That's why I decided to make the Ultimate Armor in place of the Omega Armor, in that the Omega Armor is basically a more compact version of Michael. You could say that, if Rock chooses to, he could basically turn Michael into the Omega Armor. And in saying that, Rock wouldn't just have full mastery over Heaven's Door, but over the Collective Unconscious as well."

"That only makes it sound even more scary," said Iris. "But, if X has to use it, I hope he'll use it for good."

"Yes, so do I," said Dr. Light. "I just hope Rock will be ready for it, as will the rest of the world."

After that, Dr. Light and Iris continue to look at the blueprints of the Omega Armor.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 85.


	85. Chapter 85: Chivalrous Pirates

Before I begin, may I say thank you for the advice on how to beat the game with Bass. I don't know when I'll play again, but if I do, I'll try to remember what to do. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 85: Chivalrous Pirates**

Taking place in Ambassador Kaygen's office, Sean and Hector are standing before Kaygen, who's sitting behind her desk, and all listening to a recording they made of the conversation that Wily had with Ruby and High Max.

After they're all done listening, Kaygen asks after Sean and Hector stop the track, "Is he really serious? Use the DNA of Mega Man X to create a virus?"

"He sounds serious about it, as well," said Sean.

Kaygen then adds, "And to make things worse, it sounds like the Chief Ambassador, or Dr. Wily as we should be calling him, has quite the force that could stop anyone that tries to warn the Hunters of this plan or the bombs that were set in the HQ. The way he talked, it sounded like he was anticipating the possibility of being bugged. He doesn't know that we have him bugged already, does he?"

"I doubt it," said Hector. "But he does sound like he was expecting it."

"After listening to this message," said Sean. "What do you think we should do, Ambassador Kaygen?"

"What can we do," Kaygen asked back. "Though his power may extend only so far, Wily has much of Parliament in his grip, already. We try to move against him, there will probably be others that could keep us from talking. We're going to have to wait for either Wily to make some kind of move, or for the Hunters to make a move. Either Wily slips up, or the Hunters do something that could sends a shockwave through world that gets Wily's dander up. We may have to pray for either one to happen, but with the way things are looking, that's the only option we seem to have."

Hector and Sean look at one another, then back at Kaygen.

"So, should we still listen in on the Chief Ambassador, or... Dr. Wily, rather," asked Hector.

"Yes, do that," said Kaygen. "As much as Wily may still may have the upper hand, we still need to get as much dirt on him as possible. We need to confirm if that Reploid's theory is true about him. And so far, it's sounding like it is."

"We'll get back to it, then," replied Sean.

After that, Hector and Sean bowed to Kaygen and left her office.

As she's alone, Kaygen begins to think to herself, "This is all becoming a lot more serious that I imagined it would. This revolution Wily has had these deluded Reploids start could lead to a full world war. No, more like trying to set the world against the Maverick Hunters. It seems that the first day our ancestors started to label Reploids as Mavericks just for harming humans, everything just gets worse and worse. And now, this generation of humans is having to pay for the mistakes of our ancestors. Will there turly never be peace? Maybe it's time we rethought what a Maverick really is. Only then will me might set future generations on the right course."

In the Pacific Ocean, a submarine is cruising underwater. Inside it is a crew of Reploids that look like pirates. The Reploids are all hard at work making sure things are in working order and maintaining the submarine's course.

Just then, we see the body of a female walk on to the bridge. From her body, she appears to be scantly-clad as she looks to be wearing something that resembles a green bikini with armoring over her breasts and a piece of white cloth that covers the back of her bottoms, along with green armored boots, green armored bands around her lower arms, green armored pads for her upper arms. Aside from all that, the rest of her skin is exposed. We can also see that she has blonde hair that comes down to her butt.

The voice of the female calls out to one of the Reploids, saying, "Vice, how much longer do we have until we reach our destination?"

One of the Reploid pirates, who looked a little more individual from the others as he had a more human look, said as he saluted the female, "Captain, we're less than 20 miles from our destination, so we should be there in no time if we keep working."

We hear the female growl as she stomps her foot then says, "That's not good enough! I could swim there faster in my mermaid form! If you don't want to keel-hauled, you'll get the lead out your asses, and work even harder at getting us there! You understand?"

"Yes, Captain Maddy," said Vice in a panicked tone. "We get right on it!"

(Note to Jetfire: I'm calling her Maddy instead of Marty for two reasons. One, it seems that refers to her as Maddy, and two, I think the name sounds more feminine, despite her being a tomboy. If I'm wrong about this, I'll change her name back to Marty. Anyway, back to the story.)

The camera then pans up the females body to show her face, which turns out it is Maddy as she smiles and says in thought, "It's been a long time, kiddo. Haven't seen you since the incident with Dr. Doppler. I sure hope you've become more of a great warrior than you were in the past. I hope to see you soon... X."

We then see the submarine as it continues to cruise underwater.

After the passing of a few moments, on one of the seaports of Australia, the Hunters are viewing the scene of the situation as they see the abandoned building that the Hunters of Australia are being kept in. They have a good idea it's the building because of how heavily guarded the place is.

X, who's in his Falcon Armor, says, "Yeah, that's got to be the place. Those people guarding it looked pretty armed to the teeth for guards. Got to be revolters."

"Yeah, but that building looks pretty rundown," said Zero. "If we don't hurry up and rescue those Hunters in time, Demolition Termite might decide to collapse the whole building on them."

"As that Aussies would say, 'Crikey,'" said Axl.

"And we don't know the layout of the place either, unless Alia can get a satellite read out of the place," said X.

"So, as the Aussies would also say," Blues replied. "We'd have to run in there wild like a pack of dingos."

"And with how they've got that place surrounded and how they're armed," Zero started to say. "I don't know where we could make the first strike on it."

"We should try to create some kind of diversion," said Duo. "We could then sneak around them, then to get into the place."

"Maybe we could use one of the cannons on these ships to do just that," said Guts Man. "Maybe firing one would draw their attention, and think an attack was made for them."

"From this distance," asked X. "I don't think so, Guts, but nice idea."

Just then, as Roll was looking at the ships that Guts Man was talking about, she saw something in the distance coming towards the pier.

"What is that," asked Roll in thought.

Just then, the object turned out to be the same submarine that was cruising the Pacific Ocean as it was coming in for a landing.

"Everyone, I think we've got company," said Roll, which got everyone to look in her direction at the submarine.

"Who is that," asked Hornet Man.

"Let's be prepared, everyone," said Zero. "The revolters may have invited help."

"That submarine..." said X in thought before his eyes widened. "It can't be..."

X then ran towards the pier that the submarine was about to dock at.

"Where the hell's he going," asked Bass.

"I don't know, but we better go after him," said Silver Heart.

The other Hunters followed X.

As they got to him, Zero asked X, who's attention was fixated on the submarine, "Do you know who that is, X? Are they friend or foe."

"Friend... kind of," said X nervously. "Take a look at that submarine, and tell if it doesn't look a little familiar to you."

Zero then looked at the submarine closely, and then put on a shocked look, saying, "No way! It's... her?"

The others were just confused, though Blues had a bit of an idea.

As the submarine docked, the people on board disembarked, which turned out to be Maddy and her group of Reploid pirates.

As they walked up to X and the Hunters, Maddy said to X, "Hey, kiddo! How's it going?"

"Ugh... Maddy," said X in a type of tone.

"Hey, what's with the sour puss," asked Maddy. "Is that the kind of tone you take with a person you haven't seen since the era of 21XX? I thought you might be a little more, you know... happy to see me?"

"After the time you fired me out of one of your sub's torpedo tubes, I'm not really that pleased," said X.

"Aw, and I was going to help you guys out on your mission," said Maddy with a pouty face.

Zero then crossed his arms and said, "We have no need for the help of pirates. This is a Maverick Hunter job."

"Oh yeah, Zero, didn't notice you there," said Maddy. "Still got that same pipe up your ass like always."

"Hrmph," said Zero.

"How did you find us, anyway, Maddy," asked X.

"What? Just because we're pirates, we don't keep up with current events," asked Maddy. "We heard you guys were coming this way, and because we were in the neighborhood, we decided to come this way to help you all out. Now, are you going to be stiffs here, or are you going to accept the aid of Captain Maddy and her good-natured pirates?"

"Yeah... good-natured... as long as you profit," said X.

"Well, what can I say," asked Maddy. "Money talks."

"I bet you two have plenty of good conversations," said X. "Well, guess we could use SOME help."

"X, no," said Zero.

"Face it, Zero," replied X. "We do need the help." He then looked back at Maddy and said, "Right now, we need a distraction to lure those guards away from that old building that's run down over there, so we can get in and rescue the captured Hunters, and stop Demolition Termite."

"A distraction? That's easy," said Maddy. "We'll have those guards off of your case in no time!" She then turned to Vice and said, "Vice, we're helping our friends, the Maverick Hunters! Let's go over plans for the operation on what we're going to do!"

"Aye aye, Captain," said Vice.

"And how much is this going to cost us," asked X.

"For this one, since we haven't seen each other in a while, it'll be on the house," said Maddy. "But any future times we help you guys, there's going to be a price. And don't get to be sticking around for a LONG time, kiddo. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I'm looking forward to it," X said sarcastically. "And you need to stop calling me 'kiddo.' I am way older than you are."

"Try saving a woman's life like you should, and I MIGHT reconsider," said Maddy. "But, don't get your hopes up."

X just rolled his eyes.

"Now then," said Maddy. "Let's see how to go about this."

Axl then said quietly to Zero, "I don't see what the big deal is about her. She's kind of cute, actually."

"Believe me, Axl," said Zero. "Cute is the last thing that woman is."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 86.


	86. Chapter 86: Dark Matter

For those of you reviewers who have never heard of Maddy (or Marty, or Merti, or Madi, or Martei, or whatever you want to call her), she came from the Mega Man X manga. She started out as aa medical Reploid that was designed to look like a Mermaid back then (I may have to ask Jetfire on whether she was a member of the Maverick Hunters or not) in the manga based on the first game. By the time of the manga based on X2, she formed her own crew of righteous pirates that only steal from the bad guys and helped X. Her last appearance was in the X3 manga. Though she's too proud to admit, she does love X, and would be cool with having him as part of her crew. She's a bit rowdy, volatile and loud-mouthed as she is a tomboy. I'll explain more about what she did for X and the others in later chapters. Of course, I didn't know a lot of this about her, so courtesy goes to Jetfire for giving me all this info. Now, back to the story.

**Chapter 86: Dark Matter**

The Hunters are still waiting at the seaport as they're keeping an eye on the revolters that their pirate friends are to distract, so they can get into the building without much trouble. Maddy is waiting with the Hunters.

"So, are you sure your crew can pull this off without you," X asked Maddy. "I mean, shouldn't you be with them to help them? As much of an attention getter you are, I thought you'd be a part of the distraction force."

"Don't worry, kiddo. Vice and the others know what to do without me, give or take a few quirks. They'll be fine," said Maddy. "And I thought I'd join with the main attack force. Should get me even more attention since I plan to help you guys out."

"No way," said Zero as he looked at Maddy. "We don't need pirates to try and do our mission for us. Helping us in one thing, but trying to get credit off of our backs is another. That you're not going to do."

"What? And miss out on all the fun you guys are going to have? I don't think so," said Maddy. "It's like I said, X and I have a lot of catching up to do and we're going to make up for lost time by fighting together! Besides, you and X owe me for the time I saved your sorry butts from Bit and Byte!"

"Hey, I saved you from Bubble Crab that time," X said to Maddy. "I thought you saving Zero and me from Bit and Byte made us even."

"Yeah, you did save me," said Maddy. "Too bad my hair wasn't so lucky."

"It just a lock of hair," said X. "Be glad it wasn't one of your limbs."

"It might as well have been," replied Maddy. "I'm a Reploid, so my hair won't grow back like a human's will!"

"Will you two shut up," asked Bass forcefully. "Over and over! It's grinds on my nerves!"

Maddy just stood up to look at Bass with a pissed expression as she asked, "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yeah, I did," said Bass. "You got a problem with it, Tootsie Roll?"

"Oh boy," said X quietly to himself.

Not paying attention to Maddy's increased anger, Bass continues, "With the way you and Mega Man are going on about things, you'll alert the enemy on our position. We may as well have a flag that reads, 'We're over here. Have fun.'"

Maddy's expression just got more and more pissed.

X then said, "Maddy, calm down. Bass just likes to rile people up. You'll get used to it, eventually."

Though still angry, Maddy calms down as she says to Bass, "Fine, but after this is over, you and I are going to really have an interesting time."

"I've had plenty of interesting times," said Bass. "You don't compare, babe."

Still pissed, Maddy sat back down and observed the building.

X then pressed a button on his comm link, and said, "Alia, do you have a read out on where the distraction team is, and when they're going to reach their mark?"

"They're about to close in very quickly in a few seconds," said Alia. "Oh, and X, about this woman you're with... we're going to have to have another talk very soon."

X sighed and said, "I knew you were going to say that. It's not what you think, Alia. But, I understand. We're getting ready to make our move here very quickly once the attention of the guards is diverted. Once we get in, do you think we could get a read out on the hostages?"

"I got one right now, but we'll have to wait till you all get inside," said Palette.

"Okay, thanks, Palette," said X.

Just then, they see one of the guards get hit by rocket, which blows them away. The other guards see what happened as they go to check on their comrades. They then look to see something that catches their attention, and then they run after who fired the rocket.

"That would be our cue," said Maddy with a big smile. "My crew never fails me!"

"Certainly never been one for being subtle, have you," X asked Maddy.

"You should already know by now that subtlety has never been in my vocabulary, kiddo" Maddy replied.

"Yeah, we could tell that by what you're wearing," Roll said.

"Hey, even in mortal combat, a girl has to flaunt her stuff," Maddy replied to Roll.

X just shook his head, then said over his comm link, "Alia, keep an eye on where the guards are, and let us know when we can make our move."

"Roger," said Alia. After a while passed, Alia said, "Alright, go now! They're far away enough where you can get in without them noticiing you!"

"We're on it," said X, then said to the Hunters and Maddy, "Alright, everyone! Let's move in! Follow me!"

Using his Falcon Armor's flight ability, X took to the air and rushed for the building and the others followed him.

As they broke inside the building, the revolters took notices of the Hunters and Maddy.

"Maverick Hunters, they're here," said one revolter.

"Stop them, now," said another revolter.

Soon, a big firefight broke out in the building, though the Hunters with heavy fire power tried to be careful as to not cause too much havoc so as to not upset the building's weak structure.

X and Blues used Buster fire to take down the revolters and Mechaniloids that crossed their path.

Bass and Zero combined katana and beam saber for a team of blade to hack their enemies to pieces.

Axl and Roll used focused attacks to keep from missing their targets to not do any damage to the building.

Cut Man tossed some Rolling Cutters to chop up some enemies in half.

Guts Man used his strength to crush the enemies he had to deal with.

Fire Man and Magma Man used small fire attacks to hit only their targets, so the building wouldn't catch on fire.

Hornet Man released a few Hornet Chasers to distract the enemies while Concrete Man got in some hits with his Concrete Shot to halt their movement.

Tornado Man fired small burst of wind to knock his foes off of their feet and out of commission.

Elec Man and Plug Man combined their Thunder Beam and Plug Ball for a combination electric attack that decimated their foes.

Splash Woman used some fancy trident work to strike down her enemies while refraining from using her Laser Trident.

Jewel Man acted as a shield for some of the Hunters with his Jewel Satellite while also attacking the targets that got in his way.

Ice Man made quick work of his foes before with his Ice Slasher.

Maddy wildly took her enemies down with quick swipes of her cutlass and a few kicks for more physical combat.

The lesser Hunters and Bass' team also managed to do good work in taking down the enemy revolters and Mechaniloids.

Bomb Man and Galaxy Man left the fighting to the others so their attacks wouldn't do any damage to the structure.

Seeing they were being beaten, the revolters retreated.

"Yeah, take that, you losers," said Maddy. "Now you know what happens when you mess with Captain Maddy!"

"I think I liker her," said Axl. "She's pretty cool and got the right attitude."

"Let's not celebrate everyone," said X. "We'll still have to rescue the hostages and get them out of here safely! I wonder where they could be though?"

Layer then says over X's comm link, "Looking at the 3-D diagram I have of the building, it looks like they're all on the fifth floor of the building. Also, we're getting some strange readings here."

"What kind of strange readings," asked X.

"I don't know," said Layer. "They're giving off a strong virus reading, so I would be very careful I were all of you."

"Just hurry and get to those hostages," said Alia. "Whatever these targets are, your anti-virus weapons should do the trick."

"Copy that," said X. "We're on our way. Alright, everyone, let's move!"

After that, the Hunters and Maddy moved to go up the building. Once they got to the fifth floor, they saw the place was pretty empty.

"I wonder if they all left at the same time," said Roll.

"If they went up, they should all still be here," said Blues.

"If they are," said Duo. "They're probably still in hiding."

"Cowards, all of them" said Maddy.

"I'll agree with you on that one, baby cakes," said Bass.

Maddy looked at Bass angrily and said, "Call me that again, and I'll make you regret it."

"I'd love to see you try," Bass challenged Maddy.

"You guys, cool it," said X. "I'm reading a strong virus pattern coming towards us."

"I'm getting it, as well," said Zero. "We'd better be on our guard."

The Hunters and Maddy readied themselves for the oncoming threat. Just then, a few objects appeared which looked like dark purple orbs that were pulsating.

"What are those things," asked a curious Moon Star.

"Whatever they are, they're not Jell-O, that's for sure," said Raven.

"That's our master's version of Dark Matter," said a voice, which turned out to be a revolter. "It's a living mass of the Dark Virus made to be weaponized to handle anything you throw at it."

"We'll see about that," said Hot Shot before fired his cannon, which had been augmented with the anti-virus.

Unfortunately, the Dark Matter dodged his attack.

Suddenly, the thing of Dark Matter that Hot Shot tried to attack started to sprout small tentacles.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Samurai thought to himself.

Just then, the Dark Matter mass stretched out is tentacles at Hot Shot, turning them into needles to impale him.

"Look out, Hot Shot," shouted Samurai as he pushed Hot Shot out of the way, getting injured himself by taking some bad cuts across his back.

"Samurai," shouted Bass and his team.

"I'm alright," said Samurai. "I can still fight."

The revolter chuckled and said, "Have fun with our little pets. They'll be the last thing you Maverick Hunters ever see."

After that, the revolter left.

"Well, this just got more fun," said Blues. "How are we supposed to kill those things if they can also think?"

"I'm figuring that out, right now," replied X. "Maddy, you stay back! You don't have any anti-virus added to your weapons like we do, so you'll only be in danger!"

"Like Hell, I'm going to stay back," said Maddy. "This seems like a real challenge, and I'm not going to back down one bit!"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," said X. "Very well, everyone... attack!"

To be Concluded in Chapter 87.


	87. Chapter 87: Serious Cause

**Chapter 87: Serious Cause**

The Maverick Hunters and Maddy were doing battle with the globs of Dark Matter, of which there were five. The Hunters were holding their own, but the Dark Matter proved to be too swift for their attacks.

After a while of avoiding the attacks from the Hunters and Maddy, the Dark Matter retaliated with their own attacks, which included swiping and impaling with their tentacles, and firing dark energy blasts.

Eventually, one of the Dark Matter globs captured a lesser Hunter in one of its tentacles.

"Argh! Help me," shouted the Hunter who had been captured.

"Hold on," said X as he jetted toward them

Remembering the time he fought that giant Mechaniloid that captured a lesser Hunter, and he couldn't bring himself shoot through the Hunter to hit the Mechaniloid's generator, which Sigma was able to take care of with ease back when he was still a Maverick Hunter.

As X got near the Hunter and Dark Matter mass, X said to the Hunter, "Forgive me for this."

X then used his beam saber to slice through the Hunter's arm, which got sent flying off, and the Dark Matter mass, destroying it with the anti-virus that had been installed into the beam saber.

Seeing what X did really shocked the others, especially Zero and Maddy.

As the Dark Matter mass disintegrated, X grabbed the Hunter and flew back to the others with him.

"Hey, are you alright," X asked the Hunter he rescued.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said the Hunter out of pain of his missing arm. "Just take care of those things

X nodded to the Hunter, then said to the others, "Alright, attack and destroy those things! They're not invincible, so just keep at it until you can!"

Getting out of their shocked states, the Hunters and Maddy made another charge for the Dark Matter globs to attack them while a few lesser Hunters stayed behind to tend to the Hunter that X rescued.

After a bit of battling with the Dark Matter, they eventually managed to destroy them, with Zero cutting one down with his Z-Saber, Blues shooting one with his Leo Shield (the shield made to look like a lion's head), Bass slicing one in half with his katana, and both Axl and Roll double teaming the last Dark Matter glob with their guns.

"Well, that should be all of them, I hope," said Blues. "Still, what a pain they were."

"I know," said Duo. "A weaponized version of the Dark Virus. This only makes things worse for us."

Meanwhile, X approached the Hunter he saved and said to him, "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't be, Commander X," said the Hunter still in some pain. "You saved my life, and that's what counts. At least my arm can be fixed, but my life is something else."

"I know that," said X. "But still, I do want you to know that even with me having to do what I did, I still feel guilty about it."

"I understand, X," said the Hunter. "I still owe you one."

"If you say so," said X. Then he said to the other Hunters there tending to the injured Hunter, "You guys get him out of here, and take him back to the seaport. We'll deal with the rest of the revolters in this building."

"Yes, sir," said the other Hunters.

And with that, the Hunters carried the injured Hunter out of the building, also taking the arm the got sliced off by X.

Just then, Zero approached X and asked him, "X, what possessed you to do what you just did?"

X turned to face Zero, and asked, "You mean saving that Hunter?"

"Well, yeah," said Zero. "But I'm talking about the way you saved him. I would expect someone like Sigma to do that when he was still a Hunter, but not you, X. What gives?"

"Look, I regretted what I did, okay," replied X. "But it was the only way to save the guy as quick as I could. Maybe I could have found another way, but I felt I was pressured for time, so I took the direct approach. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad that you did it X, and I know you wouldn't get pleasure out of just hurting people," replied Zero. "But I can't consider myself proud, either. I'm just surprised. You've really changed a lot, X. I know I said that before, but to see you go from the gentle and kind soul who hesitated first before doing what he was supposed to all the way to this hardened and clear eyed individual who does anything to accomplish his goals."

"What can I say, Zero," replied X. "I've just... changed. That's all. You probably don't accept it within me, but... that's just how it is."

"Well, you've got to admit, you took long enough, and despite being such a concerned person for so long, this change that's happened to you is... pretty sudden," said Zero. "Most people take their time to change, but this... you remain your usual self for so long, and it hasn't been that many days since you went through this shift in your personality. I want to know what's happened with you, X. Is something going on with you?"

"Yes, but... I can't talk about it. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me or think I was crazy," said X. "Besides, we don't have time to play psychologist right now. We've got hostages to save. Hope you haven't forgotten about that."

"Of course, I haven't," said Zero. "But I still want to know, sometime. About what's happening with you, and why you've decided to act the way you are right now."

"Maybe during that picnic on the beach, I'll tell you everything," said X. He then walked past Zero, and after a while he stopped and said, "But I will tell you this, I will no longer hesitate to fulfill my duties, even if it means having to sacrifice another if there's no other way or I'm pressured to do so. I don't want to, and I will feel bad about it if I do. The guilt will always be there with me, but I won't let it overpower me, either. I'll even sacrifice myself for the cause, and not just because I'm a Maverick Hunter... but because I'm a hero. I just hope you understand that, Zero."

X then walked forward again, leaving Zero there, who thought, "I do understand, X, and I know that some sacrifices have to be made whether we like them or not, especially not. But still... this path you're taking... you were never meant for such darkness. Something has changed within you... and I'm not sure if I like it. At least not as much as the X I've always liked. You gave me the ideals I now live by. Don't go making me think I believed in something that's false."

Zero then turned around and walked back to the others.

"Alright," said X to the others. "Let's go and find those hostages! We're not leaving until they're brought back alive!"

The Hunters all said, "Yes, sir!"

Maddy just looked at X with a smile and thought, "X, you have become something else. Look how bold you are, now. You're a true warrior. More than I thought you'd ever become. Almost feel bad for still wanting to call you 'kiddo,' but what can I say? I've gotten use to calling you that. Old habits die hard, I guess. Just keep it up, kiddo. You're going places. Right now, you're enough for me to consider you a first mate."

After all that, the Hunters and Maddy continued to trek their way through the floor they were on.

Eventually, after going through more rooms on the fifth floor and defeating the revolters, who were surprised that the Hunters and Maddy defeated their Dark Matter, and Mechaniloids, the Hunters and Maddy reached the place where the hostages were

One of the hostages saw the Hunters and Maddy coming, and said, "Crikey, they're here! They came for us!"

"'Bout time you blokes showed up," said another hostage.

X smiled to see the hostages were okay as he said, "Good things no one seems to be hurt around here. We'll have a company escort you all out of here on the double."

"Time to say good-bye to this old dump," said another hostage.

"Yeah, sweet freedom! Think we'll celebrate with a nice beach barbie when we get out of here," another hostage said. He then asked the Hunters, "What about you blokes?"

"Sorry, we still have to deal with Demolition Termite. Speaking of which..." X said before contacting Alia. "Alia, do you have a fix on where Demolition Termite could be in this building?"

"Let me check," said Alia as she viewed the the 3-D model of the building there were on. "Looks like he's on top of the building."

"Copy that," said X. "We'll head there right now to end this mess."

"Be careful, X," said Alia. "He might be up to something."

"If he is, we'll put a lid on it," said X. He then said to the Hunters and Maddy, "Alright, I'm going to form a group of you guys to escort the hostages out of here. The rest of us are going after Demolition Termite. You guys ready?"

"Ready," said the other Hunters.

"Yeah, time we squashed a really big bug," said Maddy with enthusiasm.

"Let's do it, then," said X.

After forming the team to escort the hostages out and letting them go to do that, the rest of the Hunters marched their way up the rest of the building, taking down enemies that tried to stop them. Eventually, they all made it to the top of the building where they saw Demolition Termite standing there with his back to them.

"Hey," shouted Maddy. "You better not turn your back on us, buddy! Less you want to be a big target for us!"

"So, you managed to show up," said Demolition Termite. "Good thing, too. We can end this all, right now."

As Termite turned around to face the Hunters and Maddy, X said, "Demolition Termite, it's time for you to surrender. The Hostages are out of danger, and we're about to bring you in.

"Oh, but it was mostly you that I was after," said Demolition Termite. "Now that you're all here, we're all in danger, X. You, your friends and even myself."

"What are you talking about," asked X.

Demolition Termite just chuckled sinisterly as he pressed a button on a device.

"What did he just do," asked Axl.

"Simple, really," said Termite. "I've set some drones to destroy the foundation of this building. In a matter of mere minutes, the whole building will collapse... and we'll all be crushed."

The Hunters were surprised to hear this being said.

"You'll be dead, too, you idiot," said Maddy.

"I think I made that clear," replied Demolition Termite. "I know I won't survive this battle, even with the Dark Virus I have in me, but I have to go down, I'll bring you all with me! I'm that devoted to the cause that we're fighting for."

"Then you're not an idiot, you're a fool," said X. "You think this is something worth dying for? This is insanity!"

"This world is already insane enough," said Demolition Termite. "What matters now is what we do with that insanity. So, Hunters, what will you do? Or more like what can you do? The building will collapse way before you can escape, so you've got no choice but to accept your fate, just as I have accepted mine."

"No chance of reasoning with a Maverick," said Zero. "We'll find someway out of this, one way or another."

"Then you'd better be quick about it," said Termite. "Because you don't have much time."

"We have plenty of time," said Blues. "And we'll make the most of it."

The Hunters and Maddy readied themselves for battle.

After a bit of a stare-down between him and Demolition Termite, X shouted, "Charge!"

The Hunters and Maddy made a rush for Demolition Termite.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 88.


	88. Chapter 88: The Collapsing Building

**Chapter 88: The Collapsing Building**

In the Navigation Area of the Central Command Center, Alia is in shock over what she heard Demolition Termite tell the Hunters just a while ago.

"Was that Maverick serious," asked Alia. "He's going to make the whole building collapse on them?"

"Sounds like it," said Layer. "This is very bad. Even if they defeat him, they won't make it out in time."

Palette added, "We just fell for a serious trap, didn't we? There doesn't seem to be anything that they can do."

"No," shouted Alia turning to face Layer and Palette. "There has to be something they can do! Anything! I won't give up hope for them!"

Both Palette and Layer were silent for a bit before Palette, "Alia... we know you're mostly concerned for X, but... this seems like a situation he won't get out of. I'm sorry, Alia."

"I refuse to give up hope," shouted Alia. "I know they'll find a way! They've been in worse spots before, so I know they'll make it! X will come up with something! I know it!"

"I'm with you, Alia," said Layer. "They'll find a way. I won't rest until Zero comes back to me, and I know X will come back to you."

Alia smiles and says, "Thanks, Layer."

"You are certainly being more optimistic than usual, Alia," said Palette. "X really must have rubbed off on you."

"He always has, but I just never wanted to show it much until we became lovers," replied Alia. "I just know X is going to come back to me like he has and always will. Besides, I still need to know about the woman, Maddy and why X never told me about her in the past."

"You want your lover back just so you can scold him, huh," asked Palette. "Just don't be too hard on him."

"I don't plan to be, but I would like to know why I was never told about her," said Alia.

"X may have forgot, or had his reasons," said Layer. "Of course, having reasons makes him sound more guilty."

"Well, one way or another, if, or rather when X comes back, I will get to the bottom of this," said Alia. "I certainly will."

"I'm glad he can't hear you right now, or else, he might choose to die," said Palette.

"He won't. He'll come back to me. I just know it," said Alia. She then said in thought, "Come back safe and sound, X. I refuse to let you go after the bonds we've shared and love we've made. I just know in my heart you're not going to die on me, right now. Find a way out of this, X. I know you can do it."

Meanwhile, back on top of the old building, the Hunters and Maddy were doing battle with Demolition Termite, who was dodging many of their attacks while firing his Termite Seekers, which decimated some of the lesser Hunters.

X, out of retaliation, fired a charged shot, which grazed Termite a little bit as he dodged to the side.

"Leave it to me," said Cut Man preparing a Rolling Cutter. "I'll make paper dolls out of him!"

Cut Man launched his Rolling Cutter at Demolition Termite, who caught and broke it with his pincers.

"Damn it, that guy has some strong equipment," said Cut Man in amazement.

Demolition Termite chuckled and said, "What are you going to do, Hunters? You're running out of both time and options. If I were you, I would accept your fate, and join me on the journey to Hell."

"Already been there," said Zero. "Not looking to make another visit anytime soon."

"We're going to stop you, and find some way to survive the trap you've set for us," X said boldly. "This is no different from the trap we had to deal with when going up against Volcano Toad. There's always a way out."

"Enough of the chatter, already," said Maddy in a curt tone. "Let's just crush this asshole like the bug he was designed to act like."

"A woman after my own heart," said Demolition Termite. "Too bad you have just as big of a mouth as the rest of the Maverick Hunters here."

"What did you say, you douche-bag," asked Maddy in an angry tone. "You'll pay with your head for saying that to me!"

Maddy then charged for Demolition Termite with her sword held out, ready to strike him down.

"Maddy, you idiot," shouted X. "That's what he wants you do!"

X then ran after her.

"Let's go after them, everyone," shouted Zero to the Hunters who could still fight.

After that, the other Hunters who were still able to do their duty pursued X and Maddy.

"That's it, come to papa," said Demolition Termite as he was ready for Maddy's attack. "You'll make a nice little snack for me and my Termite Seekers."

Demolition Termite then fired some Termite Seekers at Maddy, who chopped each one down with her cutlass.

"That's how you want to play it, huh," asked Termite. "Fine, we'll do this up close and personal."

Demolition Termite held his ground as Maddy kept coming for him. As she reached him, she made several attempts to strike him with her sword, but failed to hit him as he proved too quick for her. But at the same time, she proved to quick for his pincer strikes.

Maddy then rolled out of the way of the final pincer strike from Termite, and as he charged for her to attack her again, X jumped into the air, armed with his Sand Storm weapon he got from Sand Scorpion, and fired a cyclone of sand at Demolition Termite, which hit him.

"Argh," said Demolition Termite as he took big damage from the Sand Storm attack, which stiffened his joints up from the slashing action of the sand.

X landed and asked Maddy, "Are you alright."

"I didn't need your help, X," said Maddy in a pissed tone. "I had him on the ropes."

"Whatever," replied X, who fired another Sand Storm at Demolition Termite.

Though it was painful from doing so, Demolition Termite jumped into the air to avoid the attack, and launched more Termite Seekers at X and Maddy.

Zero and Bass jumped in used their Rising Cyclone Blade attacks to destroy the drones before X and Maddy were to be hit by them.

Demolition Termite then landed, and fired more Termite Seekers at the Hunters right as Zero and Bass were about to land, but Roll and Axl jumped in the way with their Vortex Guns to blow at the drones.

"This is getting really annoying," shouted Termite as he then surrounded himself in a dark purple aura that burned brightly around him. Afterwards, Termite used his pincers to tear off a large piece of the building, and threw it at the Hunters.

Guts Man jumped in the way, and punched the large object out of the way with his great strength.

"You know, Termite," said X. "You're more in danger when you go into that mode you've just put yourself in!"

"Oh really," asked Termite.

"Really," said X. "Heaven's Door, activating by 50%!"

In a yell of rage, X was surrounded by a white aura, and his body and armor turned pitch black while his eyes turned red, and was covered in circuitry that flashed with the colors of the rainbow.

Maddy was in shock when saw X in this state as she said to herself in thought, "X, what the hell have you been eating? It's like he's on friggin' steroids, now!"

"I'm coming for you, Demolition Termite," shouted X.

"Bring it on," Termite shouted back. "I'll meet your attack head on!"

X then flew at Demolition Termite, who then charged at X.

"I'll chew you up into little pieces," shouted Termite.

Just as he was about to snap him two, X grabbed Termite's pincers with his hands and begin to pull on them.

"Time to clip your fangs," shouted X before he yelled and ripped off Termite's pincers with his hands.

Demolition Termite stepped away from X in horror at what he just did.

After that, X armed his Buster and shot a beam that destroyed Termite's head, thus killing him.

As Termite's corpse hit the ground, the purple aura around it disappeared.

"Deactivating Heaven's Door," said X calmly, returning to his normal state afterwards.

The other Hunters and Maddy approached X.

"Damn, kiddo," said Maddy. "That's a way to do it! Didn't think you'd be so violent about it, though."

"Well, I had to finish the battle as quick as I could," said X. "That way, we could find some way to get out of this mess."

"Speaking of which," said Magma Man. "How are we going to get out of here before this building collapses? I know some of us can fly here, but I doubt we'd leave each other behind."

"Yeah, and I can fly with my Falcon Armor," said X. "But I'm not deserting anyone here. We'll get out of this together, somehow."

Just then, the group begins to feel the building shake.

"Oh no," said Roll. "The foundation must be about to give away!"

"We better think of something fast, Rock," said Blues. "Or we're all going to be dead here very soon!"

"Lumine," said Axl in thought. "If you will, please lend me your power to save myself and the others. I know you want me stop being a Hunter, but I need your help just this once, brother. Please, give me the strength so I can save them all. Please!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 89.


	89. Chapter 89: Stuck with Maddy

**Chapter 89: Stuck with Maddy**

"Very well," said Lumine in Axl's mind. "I may not care for the Hunters, but because you do, I will awaken some of your power to save them and yourself."

"Thanks, Lumine," said Axl. "I owe you one."

Lumine replied, "Payment shall be received eventually."

Just then, after feeling a build-up of power, Axl begins to levitate off the ground. Some Hunters take notice of this.

"Hey, Commander X," shouted a Hunter. "Something's up with Commander Axl!"

X and some others look at Axl, who's levitating, and X asks quietly, "Axl? What's going on?"

"Everyone, get close to me," shouted Axl. "I'm going to save everyone, but I need you all close to me!"

"I think we just better do what Axl says," shouted Zero. "Let's all move towards him."

The Hunters and Maddy all ran to the spot Axl was in.

"Alright, here I go," said Axl.

Axl eyes turned white and he created a ball of light around everyone that somewhat solidified, which destroyed the part of the Hunters and Maddy were standing on. However, because it was solidified, everyone didn't fall through as Axl kept everyone levitating in the air with him.

"We'll wait for the building to fall before we make a landing," said Axl.

"Good idea," replied X.

Just then, as the drone were finished tearing apart the foundation of it, the building started to collapse downward on itself, slowly but steadily.

Meanwhile, the former hostages saw the building collapse from the seaport.

"Do you think our fellow Hunters survived," asked one of the Reploids.

"Don't know," said another Reploid. "I don't think anyone could survive that."

Another Reploid said, "Of course, they survived! They were tough enough to rescue us, so they should be tough enough to handle a collapsed building!"

Back at ground zero of the collapsed building, Axl slowly brings everyone down to the ground in front of the collapsed building. As they do get to the ground, Axl makes the ball of light around them disappear, causing the others to land on the ground. Closing his eyes, Axl begins to slowly land on the ground, and after he does, he opens his eyes, which have turned back to normal.

After sighing a bit, Axl asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Commander Axl," said Cypher.

"Axl, you used that power again," said X. "What's going on with you?"

"I..." Axl started to say before stopping to think of what he should say. "I can't really tell you. Sorry, it's just... really complicated."

"Well, who cares how he did it," said one of the lesser Hunters. "Let's hear it for Axl!"

The lesser Hunters, as well as Bass' team, the Light robots and Roll cheered for Axl, who was still looking a bit solemn. Bass just stared at Axl with a glare while X, Zero, Blues and Duo just put on concerned looks, and Maddy didn't know what to make of this, so she just stared at Axl just like Bass did.

Just then, Lumine spoke to Axl in his mind saying, "Good, Axl. No need to trouble them with details just yet. There will be time for that, eventually. Until then, let them cheer like the fools they are. That was only a fraction of what you're truly capable of with me inside of you. They'll eventually know who you were truly meant to be, and what you can really do."

Just then, Vice and the Reploid pirates came to where the Hunters and Maddy were. As she saw them, Maddy smiled said as she walked toward to her crew while saying, "Well, seems you all were successful. Good work, men."

"Thank you, Captain," said Vice. "We see that you were successful, as well."

"You never doubted my skills, did you," asked Maddy.

Vice replied, "Not one bit, Captain. We knew you'd get out of any thing the enemy threw your way. That's just how you are."

"That's right, and don't you forget that," said Maddy. "I'll make you regret it if you do."

"Of course, you will, Captain," said Vice.

The Reploid pirates saluted Maddy.

"Well, since Maddy's crew seems to be okay," said X. "The rest of us better check on the others to make they made it out safely."

"Yeah," replied Zero.

"First, I better contact Alia, and let her know we're okay," said X, who then turned on his comm link and said into it, "Alia, are you there? It's me, X. We're safe, all thanks to Axl."

"X," asked a relieved Alia. "Oh, thank goodness, you're alright. I knew you wouldn't let something like that get the better of you, but it didn't keep from being so worried."

X replied, "Hey, I made a promise to you that I would keep living for you, and I intend to have that promise remain in effect."

"Thank you, X," said Alia, who then started to talk in a slightly more serious tone. "But don't think you're off the hook just yet, pal. I'm going to find out what you know about that woman, and I hope I don't find out anything TOO juicy."

"Believe me on this, Alia, I'm not that happy to see her, either," said X. "You'll know more when I explain everything to you after we get back."

"We'll see," said Alia. "We'll see."

Layer then contacted Zero through his comm link and asked, "Zero, are you okay, as well?"

"Don't worry, Layer. I'm fine as can be," said Zero. "Everything is good."

"I'm so glad, Zero," said Layer about to cry. "So... glad."

"Hey, come on, now, Layer. No need to cry just yet," said Zero with a smile. "Wait till I come home, then you can cry on my into my chest as much as you want to."

"Oh... okay," said Layer. "I'll wait till you come back to that."

Zero said, "That's a good girl. We'll see you all soon."

"See you soon," Layer replied. Then, before cutting communication, she said, "Layer, over and out."

"I'll see you soon, as well, Alia," said X. "And don't worry too much about Maddy. What ever you must be feeling, I just want you to know I still love you deeply."

"I don't doubt it, X, but I still have to know," said Alia. "Okay?"

"I understand," said X. "I'll see you when I get back. I love you deeply."

"I love you, too," said Alia. Before cutting communication, she said, "Alia, over and out."

After that, X and Zero looked at each other with smiles.

"Our women," said Zero.

"Yeah, they are something special," replied X. "Anyway, we better go check on the others."

"Definitely need to get to that," replied Zero.

After a while, X was talking with a Reploid at the seaport as he said to him, "So, Commander Rilo, I trust you all will be more careful next time?"

"Sure will, Commadner X," Rilo replied. "Still, we must thank you for all you've done for us, mate. One day, we're going to do our best to repay you all."

"We're just glad to have helped all of you," said X. "Your safety is payment is enough."

Just then, X and Rilo hear Bass cry out in pain. They then look to see Maddy is sitting on Bass' back while pulling up on and bending one of his legs, as well as having him in a choke hold.

"Want to call me a few other names," asked Maddy to Bass in a mean tone. "Come on, I want to hear more of what you have to say! Give me more reasons to hurt you!"

After screaming, Bass shouts, "Uncle! Uncle! I give up! Please, no more! Someone save me from this crazy woman!"

"Oh no," shouted Maddy. "You want to be a smart-ass with me, you're going to experience a new world of pain from here on out! I'll make you learn to not treat me like I'm helpless!"

"Please, help me," shouted Bass as Maddy kept torturing him.

"You know," said Blues who was watching everything. "I think I'm starting to like this woman. Definitely doesn't put up with Bass' bullshit, and about time we found someone who gave him what he really deserves."

"You know the funny thing, Blues," said Roll as she was standing next to Blues. "I have to agree with you. I usually don't like seeing people in pain, especially my family, but this is actually kind of enjoyable to watch."

X sighed and said, "Excuse me, Rilo." X then walked to where Maddy and Bass were and said, "That's enough, Maddy. I imagined he's learned his lesson."

Maddy just sighs and says, "Fine, I'll let him go."

After letting go and getting off of him, Bass scurries away and hides behind X, then says, "Thank you, Mega Man. I know I don't say that often, but I really mean it. That women is insane."

"Trust me, Bass, you don't know the half of it," said X. "But, word or warning, best not to insult her anymore."

"Yeah, I'll remember that," said Bass.

"Hrmph," said Maddy. "Now you know what happens when you insult me. The results aren't pretty."

X just sighed and asked, "So, Maddy, still intending on coming back with us?"

"Oh, you bet," said Maddy with a big smile. "You and I have a lot to catch up on, kiddo. I want to know what you've all been involved in and I might even share a few of my adventures." Maddy then put on a downtrodden look and said, "Of course, it's all been kind of boring since we parted ways, so I don't quite know what I could share with you that would be interesting."

"You really are serious about this, aren't you," asked a depressed-looking X.

"Like a heart attack," said Maddy putting on a smile again. "You're going to be stuck with me for a while, so you'd better enjoy the time we have, because it's going to be very long before you're rid of me."

"Yeah, just like foot fungus," X said under his breath.

"What was that," said Maddy in suspicious tone.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing," said X in a high-pitched, innocent-sounding tone.

"Good," said Maddy before going back to a pleasant smile. "So, are we all about to be set to go?"

"It won't be long, but since you probably want to bring your sub with you, the trip home is going to take a little longer," said X.

Maddy just said, "Hey, getting there is half the fun, and besides, my sub is faster than it looks, okay?"

"I don't doubt it," said X.

"Alright, then," said Maddy. "I'll get my crew together, and we'll set out soon as you all are ready."

Maddy then walked away.

"Stuck with her for the remainder of my mission," asked X in thought. "I sure hope my stomach is up for it. I already think I'm going to be sick."

"She's going to be staying with us," Bass nervously asked himself in thought. "Heaven, help me!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 90.


	90. Chapter 90: Dangerous Power

**Chapter 90: Dangerous Power**

In Wily's lab, Dr. Wily is busy observing how X's DNA works as he does tests with it to see how it can fight off his Dark Virus. The test shows that X's purified DNA has neutralized the virus completely. Vile and High Max were watching him from behind.

"Interesting," said Wily. "The virus has actually been destroyed. This is definitely going to prove to be a little more challenging in creating that virus I wanted to use to awaken X and convert him to our."

Vile then said, "Face it, Doc... there's no way you're going to be able to make that virus if that DNA of X's is only going to destroy it."

Wily just grinned and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Sure, it will be a challenge, but it will be worth it. After all, I wouldn't have made the Maverick Virus without the blueprints I used to create my Roboenza virus. So with that said, I have my blueprints for my Dark Virus to help me determine what I should use to make the special virus I intend to make."

"Roboenza," asked a stupefied Vile. "Man, the 20XX era must have been one of absolute stupidity. It's amazing how robots like X and Zero who were built at the end of that era manage to survive this one."

"Mock him all you want, Vile," said High Max. "There's no denying that he and Dr. Light were some of the greatest geniuses this world ever had, and the robot frame designs are still used even today."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," replied Vile. "I well aware of Wily's genius in robot designs such as frame work and system set-ups, but I'm just saying the 20XX must have been a more relaxed time for robotics when you have such robots that he built that have abilities and appearances giving them names like Wood Man, Clown Man, Pump Man, Junk Man, Magic Man, Stone Man and Top Man. Seriously, Wood Man? I robot with wood armor? Might as well have a sign on his back that reads, 'Set Me on Fire.' Even Dr. Light was guilty of it when he created such robots like Plug Man and Jewel Man. Even though our eras of 21XX and 22XX have similarities to the 20XX era, at least people got smarter with their appearances and abilities they gave to the Reploids. What say you, Doc?"

"I know I should probably hit you again, Vile," said Wily. "But what you say is true to an extent. We were a little more foolish in the past when creating such robots that would seem ridiculous today, because robotics were so much more advanced than they were in the early days. But if we didn't have some place to start, we wouldn't be able to learn from our mistakes and try to make things better for the future. In that, I definitely learned from my mistake in creating Bass, and used that knowledge to create Zero. Same goes for the fact I had to learn from the silliness of making Roboenza to merely make robots sick in order to create my Maverick Virus to make robots rebel against humans. I may be insane, but even I know that we have to start somewhere in life before we can truly know how to improve and do better."

"Very well spoken," said Vile. "Too bad your mistakes will still haunt and mar you for life."

"Guess there's no getting around your extreme negativity, huh, Vile," asked Wily. "But getting back to this process of making the virus. I need to find out which parts of the DNA act as antibodies and remove them, then add the parts of the virus that won't be attacked by the DNA. If I can do that, we'll then have the chance to infect X and show him the truth."

"Well, just remember that even if you convert X to our side, I'm still not going to like him," said Vile. "Especially if he starts to show me up. If he does, I'll waste him instantly."

"It's as I said, Vile," said High Max. "Your extreme hatred of X is going to be death of you one day, and probably by then, you won't be brought back."

"If you think I'm scared, you're wrong," said Vile. "I've died plenty of times, so I know a good bit about death, and yet I keep being brought back to life. Why? Because I'm needed for something, that's why. And that something is to exterminate X."

"And yet, you've failed to do that every time," came a familiar voice.

Just then, out of the shadows the silhouette of a familiar-looking figure that was almost as big as High Max was.

"So," said Wily turning to face the figure. "You've decided to show up to see what I'm working on, have you, friend?"

The figure replied, "I just got bored and decided to come out for a little air. That, and I heard you obtained X's DNA. Something I've been after for a long time."

"Yes, I have it," said Wily. "I have the distilled version of his DNA, free from impurities. It has potential that even X hasn't even tapped into completely just yet. Perhaps he will learn if I make the virus that I want to use on him."

"Sounds like something even I could be on board for," said the figure. "I just hope that, once you're done, you can share a little bit of your creation with me."

"But of course, I will," said Wily. "I don't plan to leave the likes of you out of my grand scheme. After all, you are my trump card, my friend. You, too, will know of just what X is capable of. I still find it ironic that the our own nemesis will provide us with the means to create the world I've always dreamed of. Both X and Zero's DNA will forge an entirely new future for all, and the humans will either adapt or perish."

"That's why I never regretted having you as my ultimate partner before the Eurasia Crisis," said the figure. "We think so much alike, you and I. Your persistence about X makes you invaluable to me. But at this point, converting X to our side might be an even smarter idea than destroying him, though who's to say if Zero will take it well after he's awakened. Even if X is made into one of us, Zero might still try to destroy him."

"It won't matter," said Wily. "At this point, even if X and Zero end up destroying each other, X is expendable and Zero will be a breeze to copy or repair. X is my nemesis, even if he does join me, and therefore, can be forgotten easily. And Zero I can easily rebuild and make into my main enforcer that will help carry out my will for all people."

The figure then said, "So, either we get X to join us along with Zero where the two can still be friends as they serve under us, or we can get them to fight and X is destroyed once and for all. I guess that's what could be construed as a win-win."

"Very true," said Wily. "I like how you catch on incredibly fast. Besides, with his DNA, I really don't need X, but he will still do nicely as my first subject for my new super virus to see how powerful he becomes with it, so I'll get a good idea of what to expect from my other subjects when I give it to them. Plus, with X talking about willing to turn Maverick, I might as well give him the proper opportunity, as well as teach him the silliness of such a term. Even in my position where I have the authority to list which Reploids are Mavericks, I know the foolishness of humans who created such a term just to justify still wanting Reploids to serve them. Whether X lives or dies, at least he'll finally learn just how unbelievably stupid and cowardly it is to list Reploids that know the truth as Mavericks."

"I always knew that would be X's big weakness one day," said the figure. "And yet, X has proven to be the type of person to turn his own weakness into his greatest strength. Perhaps even Dr. Light knew about that."

"I guess we'll find out, eventually," said Wily.

"Yes, we probably will," said the figure before we get a shot of his mouth as he gives off a sinister grin.

Meanwhile, back at the lab in the Maverick Hunter HQ, Iris is observing the Omega Armor blueprints a little more.

Just then, Dr. Light comes up from behind her and asks, "I see you're still fascinated by the Omega Armor, I see."

Surprised, Iris looked behind her to see Dr. Light there and said, "Oh, Dr. Light... sorry if I've been staring at it for too long."

"Not at all," said Dr. Light. "Would you like me to explain a little more in depth of what each part would do for Rock?"

"That would be nice, thank you," said Iris. "And I hope I don't sound like I'm getting all in a daze over X. I still like Zero a lot as my first love, but... X is just fascinating to learn about. Maybe I just became that way after meeting you, Dr. Light. Sorry if that sounds just a bit on the creepy side."

Dr. Light just chuckled and said, "It's quite alright, and you're not being creepy. A lot of people have fascination with Rock, and want to be able to come to me to explain more about him. After all, when I converted him to X, I wanted him to have so much more to his life than just being the first robot to feel human and make his own decisions. I wanted Rock to be able to help mankind and forge a great future for them if the time was ever needed for one. He was always made to be the hope for the world. And now with his potential unleashed and able to remember what he really fought for in the past, I'm sure he'll be able to do it with ease. The only way I'd consider fascination with Rock to be wrong if his potential was just to be used for personal gain and control. And while there are people like that in this world, I do hope that the people who would use his potential for good would win over the other kind of people that would use it for injustice. But that's just what I want, and I know I can't get it. So, that said, I can only expect the best out of what Rock will be used for in the future."

Iris nodded and said, "You really have created someone that is truly amazing. I'm sure that one of these days, the whole world is going to thank you for bringing X into this world when he does forge a great pathway for all people."

"I sure hope so," said Dr. Light. "Now, onto discussing the armor's parts." Dr. Light walked next to Iris and began to talk again, saying, "The leg parts would provide stability for the flight that the wings of the body parts would provide. Basically, they would make controlling the air a little more manageable. A very simple part, but also still important."

"Of course," said Iris. "Always important to make sure to provide good stability to even the most powerful armors."

"Very true, my dear," said Dr. Light. "Now, the arm parts would be the main form of attack, as always. However, rather that giving Rock the typical Buster to fight with, I made both arms be equipped with energy generators to deliver the attacks that Rock will be capable of performing. You could say that Rock will be able to fight with his bare hands, so to speak. It's kind of the same idea I used in creating the power bracelets. There are a total of four attacks for Rock to pull off with the arm parts: a omnidirectional spread shot, a scattering explosive shot that releases orbs that burst into domes of energy when they make contact with anything, a homing attack that releases blasts that can track down enemies, and a swerving twin shot attack that's extremely powerful at dealing heavy damage. All can be charged to releases stronger blasts."

"Sounds very dangerous," said Iris.

"It is, and I hope that if Rock forms this armor, he'll be able to use them all with great care," said Dr. Light. "Now, for the body parts, aside from providing flight with the wings attached to them, as well as lessening the damage that Rock will take normally, it also provides him with a centerpiece that can fire one of four Giga Attacks: one that releases a huge laser that fires forward, one that releases an energy dragon that can track down and damage his enemies, one that surrounds Rock in four columns of energy and one that is enhanced version of the Nova Strike where Rock will turn into a phoenix to crash into his enemies. Of course, all four attacks must be recharged unlike the ones for the arms which can be used as much as Rock wants to until he has to revert back to the armor he was previously using."

"Another dangerous piece of equipment," said Iris. "Now I can see why you don't really want X to use this armor."

"And this may surprise you, but the arm and body parts aren't even the most dangerous part of the Omega Armor," said Dr. Light.

Iris looked at Dr. Light surprised and asked, "The head part is the most dangerous?"

"I'm afraid so," said Dr. Light. "Since the Omega Armor is more compact version of Michael, the head part would allow Rock to actually connect with the Collective Unconscious to perform the feats that Michael is capable of. Since the Collective Unconscious is made of Ether, which is the essence of all life in the cosmos, Rock can use the head part to charge his body with Ether to control and manipulate the universe. He could, and should, use it small quantities to help himself with smaller tasks, such as creating shields, teleporting or rearranging matter. But he could also use it to control the very building blocks of reality itself, but that would be very dangerous for Rock to do since, even with his purified DNA, he wouldn't be able to handle the intense power of Ether and would cause his body to possibly shut down and go into stasis lock from the amount of power as to make sure he wouldn't blow up. That is if he used Ether for such a thing too much. Once in awhile would be okay, but only as long as he gave his body enough time to recover from being charged with so much Ether."

"Both amazing and frightening," said Iris. "I don't know if X will thank you or curse you for this. I mean no disrespect, Dr. Light, but I know X a little well, and he wouldn't take kindly to this amount of responsibility you're putting on him by giving him such amazing power."

"Which is why I'm hoping he'll never have to use it," replied Dr. Light.

"Let's just hope so," said Iris. "For all of our sakes. But even so, I can't deny this armor is amazing, even if the power it's capable of is scary."

"My finest work ever," said Dr. Light. "I'll say that much about it."

While they were busy looking at the blueprints, they didn't notice Ruby was standing there, listening to what they were saying about the Omega Armor and each of its parts.

Getting a shot of her mouth, Ruby gives a slight smile.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 91.

P.S.: I mean no offense against you with what Vile said, Woodman is Awesome. I certainly hope I didn't offend you.


	91. Chapter 91: Catching Up

A quick spoiler before we begin this chapter, if you all think the Omega Armor is going to get stolen, it's not. I could explain why, but I just want you all to read on to find out the reason as to why. You'll probably like it. Rest assured the good guys are going to win and the ending will be happy. Hell, I've already got the Epilogue written out, and I think you will love it. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 91: Catching Up**

In Wily's lab, Wily is once again talking with Ruby over his video communicator.

"I see," said Wily. "This new armor does sound very powerful. Could you see about copying the blueprints for me, later?"

"Of course," said Ruby. "But, master... you're not thinking about creating it, are you? From what I heard, even you might have trouble making it. Dr. Light has it using a type of power that I don't think even you would be able to fathom."

"Oh, I don't intend to make it," said Wily. "But I do want to study it more. Even if this armor is to give the Hunters the upper hand, and it might, I know X will never use more of it than what's needed. He will most likely never even tap into its full power, just like he hasn't been doing with his purified DNA. I plan to take it from him when he manages to get it. I'll use his DNA to create a copy of him so he can use the armor for me to truly give me a world I can truly call a utopia."

"A copy of X," asked Ruby. "Why not just add his purified DNA to a Copy Chip?"

"That's what I plan to do, but right now, there's a problem," said Wily. "The DNA sample has been able to completely neutralize my Dark Virus, and because the Copy Chips are powered by the virus, there's no doubt X's purified DNA would reject it or overpower it. Therefore, I must look into creating a new Copy Chip from the new virus I plan to make."

"Seems you already have this all thought out," said Ruby. "It's amazing how you can come up with plans so quickly right at the moment I tell you something new in development with the Hunters, master."

"However, if he gets the armor before I inject him with the virus, that would make things even easier for me," said Wily. "We can only hope, but I'm feeling that won't happen, so my backup plan must go into effect since X most likely doesn't know the location of Michael as he hasn't been told just yet, and if he hasn't, then there no chance for him to form the Omega Armor. Unless we can get word of Dr. Light telling him, we may as well get ready if X is to revert back to his old self after being injected with the virus, and I have a feeling the Hunters will find a way. And if they do, Ruby, don't try to stop them. Just let them carry on, okay?"

"I understand," said Ruby. "I will be sure to do that. Anything else I should know before I go?"

"No, but I will inform you if any other developments happen," said Wily. "Just carry on with your job, okay?"

"As you wish, master," said Ruby. "Ruby, over and out."

After that, Ruby cut communication.

After that, Wily put on a thoughtful look and said, "Dr. Light has really outdone me with this armor he has created for X. Being able to tap into the Collective Unconscious would give X amazing power. Power that I'm going to try and make use of... somehow."

After a while, the Hunters finally make it back to the HQ via the hangar. Maddy comes in while riding on top of Rush with X, who's changed back to his Normal Armor. As they get off of him, Rush changes back to his normal dog from.

Maddy bends down to pet Rush and says, "This is quite the pooch you got here, kiddo."

X replied, "Thanks, I guess. But don't get any ideas from the ride I gave you. It's only because you wanted to come here, and I was obligated to do that."

"Yeah, yeah," said Maddy as she stood up. "You know you missed me, X. You've wanted to catch up on old times with me."

"Well, I will ask you one thing," said X. "What's the green outfit? I thought you used to wear red-orange."

"Hey, a girl feels like change of clothes every now and then, okay," said Maddy. "I mean it's no different from when I decided to get out of that stuffy armor I was put in."

"I guess I can understand that," said X. "I mean, I had a change of armor when I decided to take my trip to Giga City. Now... I'm back in the same thing I feel the most comfortable in."

"You see," asked Maddy. "It's what you feel comfortable in that matters the most, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," said X. "But if we're going to really be catching up, you can start telling me what happened to you during the Repliforce War, in why you didn't show up that time. I'd also like to know how the hell you managed to survive the crisis where Sigma spread his virus all of the Earth, as well as how you survived the pollution that happened all over the Earth after the Eurasia crashed. I'm really interested to her your explanations."

"Hey, don't think I was completely inactive during the Repliforce War," said Maddy. "I just decided to stay in the shadows since I don't like to get too involved with the actions of two, warring military factions. But knowing you, kiddo, I had a feeling that Repliforce was in the wrong, so that's why I stole a few goods from them."

"You stole from Repliforce," came Zero's voice in a question.

Maddy looked to see Zero, Axl, Blues, Bass, Roll (who was carrying Tango), Duo, Eddie and the Light robots approaching her. Bass was still a little worried about coming near her.

"Yeah, I stole from Repliforce. So what," said Maddy. "You were fighting against them, and I knew from my gut that you were on the good side. I know you Hunters pretty well."

"Still, you stole from a military faction," said Zero. "You could go to jail for that."

"What's the big deal? They were considered Mavericks at the time. That puts them in the wrong, and makes them worth stealing from. Remember, my pirates and I only steal from the evil people," said Maddy. "Don't be such a baby about it."

"Except Repliforce as just being used by Sigma," said Zero.

"And your point is... what," asked Maddy?

"Which means they weren't really bad," said Zero.

"A lot of people have been used by Sigma," said Maddy. "But in the end, if they do bad things, they become targets for theft from me and my crew. 'Nuff said."

Zero just grunted and said, "Man, you are impossible to deal with."

Blues put on thoughtful expression and asked Maddy, "So, you and your pirates steal from those you consider evil, right?"

"That's right," said Maddy with a jovial smile.

Blues was silent for a moment, then said, "Ever think about stealing from the government? More in particular, the Parliament of Human-Reploid Relations?"

"Whoa," said Maddy with a surprised look. "You're talking about the big boys right there. I try to stay out of such things like that. I may go as far as stealing from an official military group that's been listed as Mavericks, but I don't need the whole government on my ass."

"Well, I just had to ask," said Blues.

"Whatever the reason you asked me for, it must be a pretty big one," said Maddy.

"Bigger than you know," said Blues in thought.

"Okay, so we know what you were doing the Repliforce War," said X to Maddy. "But what about the Earth Crisis incidents? You know, the virus, the crashing of Eurasia, the pollution that occurred after said crash, the Nightmare Crisis, how did you survive all those?"

"Hey, I'm a resourceful girl. I can take care of myself," said Maddy. "I'm able to watch my back, and I do know the signs of real danger. I could go into details, but I'd be here all day trying to explain myself. So, with that said, I'll just say I managed to keep my cover while in the shadows, and managed to do some honest work during the Earth Crisis, and during the Nightmare Incident, I stole a few good things from the Investigators, all fetching me a pretty penny. Now, maybe you can explain to me why I got word of you retiring from the Hunters, kiddo."

X rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, you would hear about that, wouldn't you? I... don't know what to tell you. I mean, I guess I was caught in the middle of this one battle that was so extreme, I just snapped and said, 'I don't want to fight anymore.' So... I just quit."

Maddy sighed and said, "I took you for many things, kiddo, but I never took you for a quitter."

"I know," said X. "And looking back at it, it was the worst decision I ever made in my life. I mean, I've always been a little pacifistic and worried about fighting and violence, but I never took it so far as to wanting to retire. And doing so only ended up making things worse for me and for the world. I allowed the Red Alert Syndicate to rise up with their extreme methods of hunting down Mavericks. I really messed up that time, and I don't want to ever repeat that mistake."

"Well, at least you're fighting now, so... I guess all is really forgiven," said Maddy. "Plus, when Red Alert started to go rogue that time... it did allow me to score some nice loot that time."

"Wha-you stole from Red Alert as well," asked Axl.

"Sure did," said Maddy. "In fact, I remember that time I encountered that guy, Splash Warfly. Couldn't believe a guy that crooked was hunting Mavericks. Sure has some nice valuables that made him seem otherwise."

Axl started to burst out laughing as he said, "You know, I should be offended that you stole from Red Alert, but stealing from Splash Warfly has to be the funniest thing I ever heard."

"Take it you have some history with them," said Maddy. "If you think that's funny, wait till you see what I stole from him."

"Oh, I can't wait," said Axl still laughing. "I would do anything to see Warfly get pissed from someone stealing his stuff."

"Sounds like at least someone appreciates my work," said Maddy. "Speaking of which, kiddo, were you going to introduce me to some of the new people you're with?"

"Yeah, I might need to do that," said X. "The one who's funny bone you tickled is Axl. He's a prototype of the current generation Reploids that all have Copy Chips. He was with Red Alert at the time, but he joined us as a Maverick Hunter."

"I see," said Maddy. "So, he's got a Copy Chip. Just don't get any ideas of copying my data."

"Only if you share with me what you stole from Warfly," said Axl with a big smile.

"Deal," said Maddy. "And I'm pretty familiar with the guy in green hiding from me."

"Yeah, that's Bass," said X. "He's my... self-proclaimed rival built by Dr. Wily in the past."

"And, who's Dr. Wily," asked Maddy.

"Only the one guy that tried so hard to destroy me in the past, so he could rule the world," said X. "He also built Zero, but we won't go into that much detail there."

Maddy just looked confused while Zero put on a solemn look.

"Which then brings me to the others," said X. "Here we have my oldest brother, Blues or Protoman, my younger brothers, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Tornado Man, Concrete Man, Magma Man, Hornet Man, Jewel Man, Plug Man and Galaxy Man, we have my two first younger sister, Roll and my youngest sister, Splash Woman, who kind of like your predecessor. There's our dog, Rush, who I gave you a ride on, our cat, Tango, and our delivery robot, Eddie. I also have another brother named Auto, who's probably working with our chief mechanic, Douglas, at the moment, and a pet bird named Beat. So, all in all... this is my family."

"Your... family," asked Maddy.

"Yeah, you see... I was the original Mega Man before my old body got destroyed and core was put into this body you see right now," said X. "Perplexing, I know, but it's the truth."

"Uh-huh," said Maddy in a tone of disbelief. "And... who's the big, blue guy with the large arm?"

"Oh, that would be my old friend, Duo," said X. "He actually comes from another planet."

"Xandar, to be exact," said Duo.

"That so, huh," asked Maddy. "Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, as well," said Roll.

"So," Splash Woman started to say to Maddy. "If you're my successor, does that mean you have a mermaid form as well?"

"Sure does," said Maddy. "I started out in just a mermaid form was I still a medical Reploid, but then after getting my body destroyed, I was given a new body where I could shift between Mermaid form and Humanoid form."

"Cool," said Splash Woman.

"So, how did you and my brother meet, anyway," asked Roll.

"Well, glad you asked that," said Maddy. "You see..."

Just then, Maddy was interrupted when they all heard Signas walk into the hangar while being followed by Alia, Layer and Palette.

"Glad to see you all make it back," said Signas. He then saw Maddy, "And said, so this must be our new guest, huh?"

"And you must be Supreme Commander Signas, I take it," said Maddy. "Pleasure to meet you."

Alia eyed Maddy's body up and down to see what she was wearing and said, "Oh yeah, I can tell X and I are going to have a fun chat."

"Uh, excuse me," Maddy asked Alia.

"Hi there," said Alia to Maddy. "I don't believe we've ever met."

"Oh, I guess we haven't," said Maddy. "I'm Captain Maddy of the Chivalrous Pirates. And you are...?"

"Alia," said Alia in a curt tone. "Navigator of the Maverick Hunters... and X's girlfriend."

Maddy put on a expression that showed she was crushed, then looked back at X and asked, "X's... girlfriend?"

X pulled off his helmet, holding it with one of his hands and scratched his head with the other through his black hair, saying, "Ooh, did I forget to mention that? Oh boy."

The other Hunters started to put on uneasy looks while Zero facepalmed and said, "Oh, X... you're in deep shit, now."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 92.


	92. Chapter 92: World of Pain

**Chapter 92: World of Pain**

Signas cleared his throat, and said, "Yeah... we can discuss such things a little later, but right now, we need to talk about you, Ms. Maddy, and why you intend to stay with us."

"Huh," asked Maddy as she looked back at Signas and before putting on a big smile again that was actually fake as she was doing her best to not cry right now. "Oh... yeah. Well, I thought the Hunters could use my help, and it's been so long since X and I helped each other that I believe it would be in our best interest for us to work together. Despite how differently our own sides operate, we both have a common enemy, so... why don't we team up? And by the way, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"I see," said Signas before he looked at X. "What say you, X?"

"Well, as against the idea as I am," said X. "She has helped me in the past, and we could use some extra power in dealing with these revolts, so... against my better judgment... we should let her remain with us."

"Well, as much as I'm against having the help of pirates," said Signas. "You obviously have a positive history with X, and he has yet to let us down as one of our best Hunters, so... I guess we'll have you, Ms. Maddy."

"Thanks-a-million, you won't regret it," said Maddy in a pretend cheerful tone. "And for the record, that's Captain Maddy! Don't forget that, ever!"

"Sure, I'll try not to," said Signas trying to keep a cool tone. "However, we have very little space for you to crash in at this point, so I don't know what we'll do about your living quarters."

"Oh, that's alright," said Maddy. "I'll be staying in submarine. That place is already like my home."

"Well, I guess that takes care of that, then," said Signas. "Just remember, Captain Maddy, this is only temporary so don't get the idea that we'll always rely on you and your pirate crew for help. Though against Mavericks you may be, you are vigilantes, nonetheless, and we won't be able to help you if other authority members decide to shut you down. I hope you understand that."

"Of course, I do," said Maddy. "I accept your terms, Supreme Commander."

"As long as you and I are on the same page, that's all that matters," said Signas.

"So, are we done here," asked Alia.

"For now," replied Signas.

"Good," said Alia before turning to face X. "Okay, X... outside, now. I'll begin talking to you when we get into the main lobby."

Alia then marched herself outside of the hangar via the main doors.

X sighed and said to the other Hunters, "Wish me luck."

Then, with his head held down, X began to walk out of the hangar himself.

"Well... I guess I'll head back to my sub for now," said Maddy. "I'll see you all a little later."

"What? I thought we were going to talk about how you and my brother knew each other," said Roll."

"Uh, maybe a little later," said Maddy. "Don't feel like it right now. We'll definitely talk later though. See you all around."

Then, trying to keep her head held high, Maddy began to walk out of the hangar.

"Uh... okay, bye," said Roll.

"Well, what was that all about," asked Ice Man.

Blues replied, "Something tells me that after she heard Alia was X's girlfriend, she's really being eaten up inside."

"Do you think she likes Rock," asked Roll.

"Possibly," answered Blues. "But... given her attitude, she seems too proud to admit it."

"Good gosh, I know I'm going to make history saying this, but I'd feel sorry for Mega Man if even ended up with that lunatic," said Bass.

"Look on the bright side, Bass," said Blues with a smile. "At least she's not into you."

"Hey, don't even joke about such a thing," said Bass.

"Well, right now, I'm a little more worried about what's about to happen with Rock during his talk with Alia.

After a while has passed, X and Alia come into the main lobby of the HQ. As X sees Alia stop to turn around to face X while tapping her foot, X is only more worried about the situation he's in.

"Okay, Alia, I know this seems really bad," said X as he approached Alia. "But, I assure you there is nothing going on between me and Maddy, okay?"

"Oh yeah, I could see how you wouldn't be interested in her the slightest," said Alia. "With what she was wearing anyway. Don't give me that crap."

"Alia... that woman is a pain in the ass," said X. "She may look great and all that, but she's far from being the kind of woman I'd fall for."

"Really," asked Alia. "And has she done anything to warrant you not wanting her?"

X put on a perturbed look and said, "She fired me out of a torpedo tube of her submarine. That's not what I call a good way to start a relationship, wouldn't you agree?"

"Is that a fact," said Alia with her arms crossed.

"About as honest as I can be," said X.

"If that's true, then... what were you doing inside of her submarine," said Alia. "Assuming what you were saying wasn't a sexual metaphor."

X just sighed and said, "This is hopeless. No matter what I tell you, you're not going to believe me, anyway."

"Well, you have to admit it's only fair since you weren't honest with me about knowing this girl," replied Alia.

"I didn't mention Maddy because it's been so long since she and I saw each other. I never forgot about her, but only because the mistake I made with her in the past I swore I would never make again, nor will I make it with you."

"And what mistake would that be," asked Alia in a suspecting tone.

"Failing to protect a woman," said X. "I failed to save Maddy one time when I was fighting Launch Octopus, and I never want to repeat that again. And now that you and I are dating... I don't ever want to make it with you."

"Really," asked Alia in a gentle tone.

"Of course, I did fail that one night when that Rodney guy had the Black Roses kidnap you," said X. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I guess I'm just destined to be a loser in a woman's eyes."

"I don't think you're a loser," said Alia. "Never did. No reason to play the guilt card, X. I think you were being a little irresponsible in not telling me about Maddy, but I never thought you were a loser when it came to me. Stop trying to beat yourself up over these things, X. What am I going to have to do to get it through to you?"

"But... I failed to tell you about a woman I hadn't seen in so long, and... I'm sorry," said X. "I should have told you about her a long time ago. If that doesn't make me a loser in your eyes, what does?"

Alia sighed and said, "X, I'm a little pissed, but I don't think you're a loser for not telling me until the last minute. The only way I could see you as a loser in that field is if you never did have the guts to talk to me about it."

"To be honest," said X. "You didn't give me a lot of choice. You demanded that I come talk with you and that was that. In fact, being a demand, I didn't even have a choice."

Alia smiled and said, "Yes, you did. You could have just chosen to not talk with me like a coward."

"And if I did that, you would have hunted me down to the ends of the Earth," said X.

"And if I did, I would have branded you a loser, then," said Alia. "The fact you're talking with me shows you're not one."

"Oh, I get it now," said X.

Alia giggled and said, "About time, silly."

X smiled for a bit, but then sighed and said, "But, I think I'll always be seen as a loser in Maddy's eyes for not saving her that time from getting her old body destroyed."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks," said Alia. "You were just starting out at the time, so no way you could be the hero you were meant to be then, especially when you didn't have your memories as the original Mega Man to help you get through them without making any mistakes."

"Well, it's good to know that you feel that way," said X. "Still, I am sorry about not telling you about Maddy."

"It does make me wonder what other secrets you've been hiding from me," said Alia. "But, I can tell you're being honest. The fact you talked with me shows that you are."

X then put on a curious look and asked, "If you knew I was being honest, what was with the third degree?"

"I had to test you, X," said Alia. "And you passed."

"Aye yai yai yai yai yai," said X. "I don't know how much of these tests I can take. Somehow, being tested by you makes me wish I was fighting Sigma right now."

"Oh, don't be so negative about it," said Alia. "At least passing this test earned you a reward."

"Ooh, and what would that be, this time," asked X in an excited tone.

"How about after dinner, we treat ourselves to a little dessert in the bedroom," said Alia seductively. "How does a little Alia ala mode sound?"

"I bet ice cream would taste a little better when eaten off of your body," said X in an equally seductive tone.

Alia giggled and X chuckled as the two came in for a kiss, which was rather deep and passionate.

After their kiss, Alia asked, "So... you really didn't get turned on by Maddy's outfit?"

"Well, I will admit," said X. "It's hard not to notice going around public in such an outfit."

"I wonder," said Alia as she played with X's chest a little. "What would you think of me if I started going around in such an outfit?"

"Well, I can't deny you would look great," said X. "But then, when it comes to you, you look great in anything, and while your looks are a contributing factor, I'd rather love you for the woman you are on the inside the most. Looks wise, I think you'll always be the most beautiful thing I ever saw, but at the same time, you're even more beautiful when comes to your soul. I'll just say that... I love everything about you. There's not a bad thing about you."

"Oh, X," said Alia. "You just know the right things to say."

"Being around you inspires me with such words," replied X

The two go back in for another kiss, which is even more passionate than before.

Meanwhile, back in Maddy's sub, Maddy was in her room, which had royal red carpeting, purple padding on the walls, which were wood brown on the bottom, a gold table and green couch. The bed was very posh looking with elegant designed sheets and covers. Maddy was sitting on her couch crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe it," said Maddy through her crying. "X already has a girlfriend? He didn't wait for me? Why is this happening? I thought X and I were going to be one, but now... it may never happen."

Hearing the crying from behind her door, Vice knocks on the door and asks, "Captain, are you alright."

Maddy screams through her tears, "Go away and leave me alone!"

"I think I know why you're crying, Captain," said Vice. "Please, I want to help you."

"I don't need your help," shouted Maddy.

The door opened and Vice stepped in saying, "Yes, you do, Captain."

Seeing Vice, she said, "Go away and close the door!"

Vice closed the door behind him.

"That's only half of what I told you to do," said Maddy.

"I'm sorry," said Vice. "You can punish me how you see fit, Captain. But before that, I really want to help you."

Though wanting to be angry, Maddy couldn't help but put on a sorrowful look as she continued to cry more and said, "Oh, Vice... it's about X. He's got a girlfriend, and he never bothered to wait for me! He moved on without me! I experienced and shrugged off so much pain in the past, but this pain... it hurts! It hurts so bad! I just want to die, now! Leave me alone and let me die!"

Seeing Maddy crying so hard, Vice then said after sighing, "It's as I said, Captain, you should have expressed yourself to X when you had the chance. But now... here we are... already in the era of 22XX and you haven't even expressed yourself properly to him. And... he's found someone to share his feelings with. So, pardon me for saying this, Captain, but... I think you're more to blame for this than Commander X is."

"Gee, Vice," said Maddy through her tears in a sarcastic tone. "You just make me feel so much better."

Vice sighed and said, "I guess I'm not as good as this as I thought I was."

"That'll certainly make the news," said Maddy in her sarcastic tone. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"Very well," said Vice.

After that, Vice walked out of her room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Maddy start to cry again.

Vice sighed and said in thought, "There's only one person who can help my Captain through this problem she's facing. Please, Commander X, help her overcome this."

After that, Vice walked away from the door to Maddy's room and down the hall.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 93.


	93. Chapter 93: Unspoken Affection

**Chapter 93: Unspoken Affection**

Sometime later that day, Ruby is walking the hallway. Eventually, she hears the voice of Axl behind her.

"Ruby," Axl's voice calls out.

Ruby stops and turns to look behind her to see Axl coming her way.

"Hey, Axly Waxly," says Ruby. "What's up?"

"You should know the answer to that, already," said Axl. "I came here to see my favorite girl in what she was all about. Thought about treating her to a nice dinner."

"Ooh, that sounds great," said Ruby. "I wonder what they're serving today?"

"Well, we won't know until we get there," said Axl. "Let's go. I know I'm hungry and I bet my favorite girl is, too."

"Sounds great," said Ruby. "Let's go, indeed!"

After that, Axl and Ruby then walk together with Ruby holding Axl's arm.

After a while of walking, Axl asks, "Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby asks, "Yes, Axly Waxly?"

"You know that you mean a lot to me, right," Axl asked.

"Of course, I know," said Ruby, eventhough she was just pretending.

"And because of that," Axl continued. "We can share a lot of things with one another, right?"

"Definitely," said Ruby. "Where is this going, Axl?"

Axl then stepped in front of Ruby, making them both stop walking, and he asked her, "Ruby, do you remember the time I told you about when I received that strike from Lumine at the end of the whole Jakob Incident?"

"Yeah, I know about that," said Ruby. "What about it?"

After a bit of silence, Axl said, "Ruby... that strike was Lumine transferring himself into me. Lumine's spirit is inside me."

Ruby looked surprised by this as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Axl. "I've been having conversations with him inside me. I feel his power flowing within me. He says he's trying to awaken me, and he wants me to cease being one of the Hunters when I do awaken."

Ruby was just silent for a bit, then asked, "Have you told Dr. Doppler and Gate about this?"

"I should," said Axl. "But I'm somewhat afraid they will find nothing in me. I mean, after I had my first conversation with Lumine, I awoke to a Lifesaver saying he found nothing suspicious inside of me."

"Well, what kind of other things does Lumine tell you," asked Ruby. "I mean, why is he trying to awaken you?"

"Well, aside from having a Copy Chip like him," said Axl. "He also says that he and I are brothers. In fact, he says we're twins."

"Really," asked Ruby.

"That's what he says," said Axl. "I don't know if its true or not, but if Lumine knows something about me, then there must be somehting big to my past that I need to find out about."

Ruby was silent again, but then she said with a soft smile, "Don't worry about it, Axly Waxly. You'll probably find out soon enough. You have all the time in the world."

"I sure hope so," Axl replied. "I just hope my creator isn't someone deranged like the guy who built Zero and Bass."

"Who knows," said Ruby. "But let's not worry about it, right now. I'm getting hungry, so let's go get that dinner."

"Yeah, sure," Axl said with a smile.

After that, Axl walked back on Ruby's side and the two walked together again, arm in arm.

While Axl is looking forward, Ruby looks at him with a certain look as she thinks to herself, "So, Lumine is inside of him and trying to awaken his inner power. I'll definitely need to report this to my master. He'll definitely need to know the prototype he created has merged with his twin. Of course, I don't know how he'll take it, but it is big news."

Axl then turned to look at Ruby with a smile, which Ruby responded with a big smile of her own.

After that, the two continued to walk on their way to the cafeteria.

After having dinner, X and Alia are walking the hallways. X is no longer holding his helmet as he put it up in his room before going to dinner.

"Now, that was good," said X. "How did you enjoy it, Alia?"

"Truly delicious," said Alia. "I haven't had a steak dinner that great in a long time."

"Me either," said X. "Nothing beats a good prime rib with some au jous to dip it in."

"Very much," said Alia. "Your sister is a genius in the kitchen."

"That she is," said X. "That she is."

After a bit of a pause between the two, Alia asked, "So, after our dinner settles, you think you'll be ready for that dessert later tonight?"

"Oh, you bet," said X. "So, what kind of ice cream do you think would be good for our time together?"

"I was thinking a good few flavors of some Ben & Jerry's would be perfect," said Alia.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking," said X. "I'll go get the flavors of ice cream from our HQ's store if you give me the list of flavors."

"I'd appreciate that, X," said Alia. "And if you do that, I'll promise to wear one of your pairs of underwear for you. Course, I'll still be wearing my own underneath."

"Man, you really know how to create a scenario with me," said X.

"Like you said, you inspire me," replied Alia.

X just chuckled and Alia giggled.

"You have to admit, this will at least make things more exciting for when we go on that picnic, tomorrow," said Alia.

"Yeah," said X. "I truly can't wait."

Alia replied, "Neither can I. It's going to be great."

Just then, the two looked ahead of them to see a person coming towards them who called out, "Commander X."

X looked closely to see it was, and asked, "Vice?"

"You know him, X," asked Alia.

"Yeah, he's Maddy's vice-captain," said X. "So his name speaks for itself."

"I see," said Alia.

As Vice reaches X and Alia, he says, "It's good that I was able to find you, Commander X. We have a bit of a situation. It's about Captain Maddy."

"What about her," asked X. "Is she in major trouble? She must be if you came here to find me."

"Indeed, she is," said Vice. "And it has something to do with you. Please, come with me back to our sub. She needs your help badly."

X looked at Alia, who said, "Don't worry, X. Our plans can wait a while. Besides, dessert will be sweeter the later we wait."

"I guess it will, but I'm just worried what this trouble that Maddy is in is, and how you'll react to me how I help her through it," said X.

"Which is why I'll be going with you," replied Alia.

"I guess we can do that," said X, who then turned back to face Vice. "Alright, Vice, lead the way."

"Thank you, Commander X," said Vice. "I certainly hope you can help my Captain."

"I'll try my best," said X. "Anyway, let's go."

After that, X, Alia and Vice walked together.

As they got to Maddy's sub, they were walking down the hallway until they got to the door to Maddy's room. Vice listened closely to hear that Maddy was still crying.

"Is that the sound of her crying," said X. "I've never even heard her cry, much less seen her do it."

"She's really hurting, so I hope you can help her through this," said Vice, who then knocked on the door and said, "Captain Maddy, I brought a guest to see you. I thought he might help."

"Tell him to get bent," shouted Maddy.

"Yup, that sounds like the Maddy I know alright," thought X with a certain look on his face.

"The guest is Commander X," said Vice. "I thought it would be good if you talked to him."

"X," asked Maddy. "I guess... let him in, then."

Vice then opens the door, and allows X and Alia to come into her room. Alia is stunned by how fancy the room is, despite it being on a submarine. X was even more stunned to see actual tears running down Maddy's face when they saw each other.

"Wow, you really were crying," said X. "And over me? What gives?"

Though still wanting to cry, Maddy put on a stern look as she got up, walked over to X, and, raising her hand, she slapped him hard across the face, which really stunned both Vice and Alia, and X even more so.

When he looked back at Maddy, X asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"You jerk," said Maddy in an angered tone. "You insensitive jerk! How could you?"

"How could I, what," asked X. "How am I being a jerk? What in Hell, Michigan are you talking about?"

Maddy then started to say in a gentle tone, "You don't get it do you? You really don't get it at all? I guess I'm not surprised in some ways."

"What am I supposed to get, Maddy," asked X.

"X, did you ever think for once that I was a little more than just some rowdy, loud-mouthed tomboy pirate," asked Maddy. "Did you ever consider that there was something else about me that could be appreciated?"

"What? I..." X tried to say.

Maddy's voice then picked up in tone as she became a little more forceful with her voice as she asked, "Did you ever think that I could have feelings for another? That... maybe I saw something within you that was worth noticing?"

"Maddy, what are you trying to say," asked X.

"You don't get it, do you," asked Maddy in an angered tone. "You don't get that a tough as nails person like me could have a more sensitive side. That I could probably... maybe... fall in love?"

Thinking about it some more, X's eyes widened and he said, "Wait a minute, are you trying to say that you... you..."

Eating her pride as hard as she could, Maddy shouted, "Yes, X! I love you!"

X was greatly surprised, as well as Alia, and Vice was somewhat relieved.

"You love me," asked X. "I... I never knew."

"Well, how could you," asked Maddy. "I was too prideful to admit it. Was too full of myself to express my feelings. And now... I guess I'm paying the price."

"If that's the case, then why take it out on me with that slap and calling me a jerk," asked X.

"Because I was hurt and felt betrayed. You know, typical girl stuff," said Maddy. "I may not be a typical girl, but I'm still a girl, nonetheless."

"Maddy," said X gently.

"I don't blame for falling in love with someone else, though," said Maddy. "She's gorgeous, and I... I've been away from you for too long, and waited even longer to express my feelings. I'm such a fool."

X looked at Alia, who just smiled gently, then X smiled gently at Maddy and went up to hug her.

As he did, Maddy was surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Maddy, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you," said X. "But I never knew your feelings, so I couldn't wait forever. I am sorry, though. Maybe if you expressed yourself a little sooner, things might have been different. You are a beautiful woman, Maddy. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Maddy then looked up at X and asked, "Really?"

"Well," said X. "Give or take a few of your quirks that is, but then again, I guess you wouldn't be as special as you are without them."

Maddy just giggled slightly, and he pressed her face into X's chest.

"I just want you know that even though my heart will always belong to Alia, you and I will always be able to be friends," said X. "I don't want you to think that there will never be anything between us."

"I understand, X," said Maddy. "I just want to know though, can I still come on missions with you, even though I'm a woman."

"Of course, you can," said X. "I know there was that time I didn't want you to come with me, but don't think I was being sexist. I just wanted you to be safe, that's all. You've already proven you more than a match for anyone that comes in your way, so I'd be honored to have you by my side."

"Thank you, X" said Maddy.

After hugging for a bit, they backed away from each other to smile at one another.

"You're still a pain in the ass, though," said X to Maddy.

"And you're still a kiddo to me," said Maddy to X.

After that, both X and Maddy laughed.

After a bit of laughing, X said, "Well, I hope you're feeling better."

"A lot better now," said Maddy. "Thank you, X."

"Anytime," said X. "I guess I'll be going, now. Alia and I have plans, so we kind of want to act on them."

"I understand," said Maddy. "You two have fun."

"I'll see you around," said X, who then turned around to leave.

"X," Maddy said.

X stopped to turn around and look back at Maddy.

"Yes," asked X.

Maddy said, "You've always been my knight in shining armor."

X smiled and said, "Thank you, Maddy."

"But, a warning to you three," said Maddy pointing her finger. "Any of you tell anyone you saw me crying, and I'll kick you so hard, you'll be sent into orbit!"

X chuckled and said, "That's the Maddy I know."

Maddy just giggles a little bit.

"Anyway, we'll see you around, Maddy," said X before he walked out of her room with Alia and Vice.

As the three of them left, Maddy fell back onto her bed, and I said to herself, "Well, that wasn't so bad. In fact, it was kind of fun." She then just giggled a bit to herself.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 94.


	94. Chapter 94: Love & Ice Cream

Before I begin this chapter, Woodman is awesome asked me for a description of what Ruby looks like. She wears a Reploid nurse outfit that's primarily light blue with white and a little bit of yellow, along with matching boots and gloves, and she has a light black cloth material over her areas that are not armored. She has a light blue and white nurse cap with a red cross on it and a little yellow, and she has dark red hair that comes down below her shoulders a bit. And her eyes are sea green. Hope that helps you out, Woodman is awesome. Anyway, on with this chapter.

**Chapter 94: Love & Ice Cream**

Back in Wily's Lab, Wily is once again talking with Ruby over his video communicator.

"Lumine is alive," asked a surprised Wily. "And he's inside of Axl?"

"Yes," said Ruby. "And he's also revealed to Axl that they are twins, though he said he hasn't revealed you to be their creator. From what Axl told me, I guess Lumine is going to let him figure it out, or expects you and he will meet."

"Hrmmm," said Wily. "This could make things even more interesting than before. Yes, Axl was made to be a mere prototype, but if Lumine can give him more potential than before, Axl might just become another asset in helping to shape the future I have planned for this world."

"So, what should I do about him, master," asked Ruby. "I mean, should I stick to my plans I have right now, or try to convince him to join us?"

"Stick to the plans for right now," said Wily. "I know you don't like it, but we have to keep an eye on the Hunters so we can know when to begin plans for the true revolution, which thanks to X and his DNA, I will now have a true reason to be rid of the Maverick Hunters, and a way to convince the Ambassadors. Things may have changed from how I wanted them to go, but in some ways, I think it's for the better. And the best part is, no matter how the plays out, it all plays in my favor."

"I understand," said Ruby. "Though I don't know how much more I can take of pretending to be Axl's girlfriend. I mean, he is my brother, for crying out loud. That's just wrong. Oh well, at least he hasn't asked me to have sex with him, so I can thank my lucky stars for that."

"Well, if it does come to that," said Wily. "You may have to play that part."

"Oh gosh," said Ruby. "I really hope it doesn't."

Wily just chuckled and said, "Well, in any case, just stick to the routine, and we'll get you out of there before you know it, okay?"

"I'll do my best," said Ruby. "Ruby, over and out."

Ruby then cut her communication with Wily.

After that, Wily put on a thoughtful look and said, "So, even Axl might convert and leave the Hunters. So many changes happening, and yet, no matter what changes occur, things always seem to go my way. I may never like this job as Chief Ambassador, but I have to say the benefits of having such power are well worth it, though they won't compare to when I become king of the new world."

Just then, Berkana's voice comes in as she asks, "Talking to yourself, again, master?"

Wily turns around to see Berkana, and asks, "What do you need, Berkana?"

"Well, I'm just going to be frank with you, master," Berkana started to say. "I was wanting to know if I could study a small sample of X's purified DNA. If I'm to be the one to inject X with the virus, I need to study his DNA well to find some kind of weakness, so I can better capture him."

"That is certainly being frank," said Wily. "I guess I could spare you a little bit of his DNA seeing as I only need a just a little to create the virus, but I'm only giving you enough, so you'd better be appreciative of what I do give you."

"Don't worry, master," said Berkana. "I only need enough to study X closely, and find out how what I can do to capture him for the virus injection. I am as much of a researcher as you are, after all."

"I won't deny that," said Wily. "Since you are a researcher, how about we do it together. That way, you know how to defeat and capture X, and I learn how to make the virus. Does that sound better?"

"I can get behind that," said Berkana. "Let's do it."

"Yes, let us," said Wily.

Meanwhile, in X's room, X is down to his black boxer-briefs and lying on his bed, waiting for Alia to come out of his bathroom.

"You ready to come out some time, Alia," asked X.

"Only when you are," said Alia in a seductive tone.

"I was when you came in here with me," replied X.

Just then, Alia comes out of X's bathroom, wearing one of X plain, white t-shirts and heart-printed boxers.

X chuckled about what Alia was in, and just said, "Wow."

Alia did a few poses, and asked, "What do you think?"

"Absolutely amazing," said X. "Only a woman like yourself could make men's clothes look so good."

After she was done posing, Alia giggled and she ran to jump on X's bed to cuddle up with X. As she did, the two shared a kiss that was very passionate.

After a while of kissing, X said, "You know, while I could have a lot of fun with you while you're wearing my clothes, I kind of want to hurry up and get you out of them, so we can eat some ice cream off of you."

"Well, no better time to start than now," said Alia.

"You are so right," replied X.

With playful laughter, Alia got on to her back and X got to her feet. He then proceeded to pull of his boxers off of her, and as he did, he saw she was wearing some cream-colored, thong panties with an elegant floral print on them. After that, Alia sat up long enough to pull off X's t-shirt off of her to reveal the matching bra she was wearing. After throwing the t-shirt to the ground, she lied back down with a cute smile on her face.

"Gosh, you're so amazing," said X. "I can't help myself around you."

"I know what you mean," said Alia. "I get that way around you, X. But first, I think a little dessert is needed to really kick up the mood."

"Then let's get to it," said X as he reached inside the cooler beside his bed to pull out a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, an ice cream scooper and a spoon. He laid the scooper and spoon to his side.

"We'll start off with a little vanilla to kick things off," said X as he opened the lid, then took the scooper and got a little ice cream, which he then placed on Alia's tummy.

"Whoa," said Alia. "That ice cream is a little cold."

"Don't worry," said X seductively. "I'll warm you up after eating."

Alia smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to that."

X smiled as he closed the the pint of ice cream to put it back in the cooler. Then, after giving Alia the scooper to lick the particles of ice cream from, which she did in a sexual manner, X took the spoon and scooped up some ice cream, which he then fed to Alia. She began to eat it a in suggestive manner.

"Mmmm, so good," said Alia.

Smiling, X got him a scoop and ate it, then said, "I agree, but I think it tastes even better eating it off of your body."

Alia giggled, which made X chuckle, then he proceeded to feed Alia again. As the two at the scoop of ice cream that X had placed on her, X then licked what was left off of her tummy, which made Alia laugh from feeling X's tongue on her stomach.

"Wow, that was really good," said X.

"It sure was," said Alia. "I wonder what flavor we'll do next?"

"Let me take a look," said X.

After a while, we get X taking more pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream to scoop out enough to put on Alia's stomach for the two of them eat, usually putting multiple scoops on her to make her into an Alia sundae. Such flavors he has put on her include Banana Split, Chocolate Therapy, Karamel Sutra, Triple Caramel Chunk, Cherry Garcia, Half-Baked, Chunky Monkey, Chubby Hubby, Cake Batter, Brownie Batter, Cheesecake Brownie, Red Velvet Cake, Strawberry Cheesecake, Phish Food, Creme Brulee, Maple Blondie, AmeriCone Dream, Milk & Cookies, Sweet Cream & Cookies, Cinnamon Buns, Fossil Fuel, Oatmeal Cookie Chunk, S'mores, What A Cluster, Turtle Soup, Pistachio Pistachio and Boston Cream Pie. Each and every time they finished eating the ice cream off of her, X would lick what remained or melted on her, making her laugh as he did it. X occasionally dropped a some ice cream he was feeding Alia on to her breast, which she picked up and ate in a sexual manner that turned X on.

"Wow, that was delicious," said X. "And it was even better I could share it with you."

"It's always fun experiencing these kinds of things with you, X," said Alia. "I don't know where I would be in the world of fun had I not fallen in love with you."

"How about we don't think about it while we get to the main course of dessert," asked X. "Being each other, that is."

"How about having the main course in the shower," said Alia. "I think my tummy might still be a little sticky from all of that ice cream that was on it."

"You know, you might be right," said X. "What better way to enjoy the main course than getting you all squeaky clean?"

Alia giggled, then sat up to kiss X passionately. While still kissing, X and Alia embraced one another while they got off of the bed, and headed for X's bathroom door.

Eventually as we get an off-camera shot, we see X's underwear fly on to the floor, followed by Alia's bra and then Alia's panties.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 95.


	95. Chapter 95: The New Glide Armor

**Chapter 95: The New Glide Armor**

Somewhere around very early morning time, X and Alia are in bed, naked and making out, with Alia on top of X, and the sheets barely covering her butt all the way to just her thighs, thus exposing hers and X's calves and feet. Her breasts are pressed tightly into X's chest as she makes out with him while in each others embrace.

After kissing for a bit, they stop to look lovingly at each other.

"Wow," said X. "I might be crazy, but I think we just made love for 8 hours straight. And the funny part is I don't feel tired at all yet. Not even the least bit sleepy."

"I know what you mean," replied Alia. "Normally, that should put some strain on our processors. I guess our creators each gave us some very advanced ones for us to keep going like this."

"Well, not to brag or anything, but this body of mine was installed with two processors from Dr. Light, so in all honesty, I don't need to sleep as much as other Reploids," said X. "But, I have to say that being around you has made me want to find any excuse just to be in bed with you."

Alia giggled and said, "Oh, X, you're such an animal."

"Look who's talking, my little tigress," said X.

They both laugh a bit before going to make out for a while again.

After a while of that, Alia asks, "So, what are we going to do for our picnic? I mean, what kind of food are we going to have?"

"I haven't thought about that," asked X. "But being with you, I know it needs to be more than just your typical sandwiches, or basic picnic food. It needs to be something truly special. Maybe we need to see about having Roll and cooks make something for us. I know she'll make something very good to be considered picnic food, and hopefully, just a bit romantic."

"I'm sure they will come up with something truly good," said Alia. "Oh, and there's this nice swimming pool there, so it'd be good to bring a swimsuit so we can take part in that."

"You know I always enjoy seeing you in a bikini," said X after chuckling. "Of course, I was also hoping to do some painting."

Alia replied, "I have seen you paint landscapes before, and they're always beautiful. Still, with as often as you paint landscapes, I imagined you'd probably paint people."

"Do you want me to do a painting of you, Alia," asked X.

Alia asked back, "Would you, X?"

X chuckled and said, "I'd be happy to. In fact, I've been wanting to do painting of you for a while. Sorry I never got around to asking you if you'd like it."

"Really," asked Alia. "I would love it very much. In fact, after doing a standard portrait of me, I was thinking that because we're lovers, you could do one of me while I'm naked. Of course, since others might be seeing it, I'll keep my important places covered."

"Looking at you, Alia," said X. "I already have a couple of idea of portraits where you're naked. But you'll have to wait till later tonight to see what I do with you. I want them to be a real surprise for you."

"As a girl, I love surprises," said Alia. "I can't wait."

"Well, what I'm about to do right now won't come as a surprise all that much," said X. "But I'm sure you'll love it."

"I know I will," said Alia giggling.

With a devious smile, X rolls himself and Alia over where he's on top of her, then starts to kiss her neck, with makes her breathe heavily. Eventually, as they go off camera, we hear Alia's heavy breathing picking up.

A little later in the morning, X and Aila, who are both back in their respective Reploid gear, are walking the hallway hand in hand, looking at each other with a smile periodically.

"So, I wonder if Roll will be up for cooking anything for our picnic," asked Alia.

X replied, "She probably will be. I know before, she was skeptical of you and expected a lot from the woman who would be dating me, but now, she has come full circle into respecting you. I think she'll love cooking some great food for a picnic."

"Well, let us hope so," said Alia. "Though with her also helping to fix breakfast, she might feel swamped from all that work."

"She always used to enjoy doing such work around the place from what I remember," said X. "But even then, I would want to place so many burdens on her."

"Well, you've had a problem doing that with yourself," said Alia in a joking manner.

"I know," said X. "But hey, you're willing to share them with me, so I'll be happy to let you since I don't like going things alone."

"I'm just teasing, X," said Alia with a giggle. "But, it is nice to know that you won't be your usual self."

"I am trying my best," said X. "But, I am glad to have help."

"And I always will be around to help you," said Alia in a loving tone.

Just as X and Alia stopped and were about to go in for a kiss, they get interrupted by Iris, who appears in to say with a smile, "X!"

With X and Alia breaking off their eventual kiss, they both look at Iris with X asking, "What is it, Iris."

"Good thing I found you," said Iris. "Dr. Light wants to see you in the lab, posthaste. He has a surprise for you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Iris, but I was about to..." X started to say.

"Don't worry, X," said Alia. "I'll go talk to Roll about getting some food ready for our picnic. You go see what Dr. Light has for you."

"Very well, then," said X. "You go do that, and I'll see what Dr. Light's surprise is. If you get done first, you know where to find me."

"Same goes for you," said Alia. "I'll see you in a bit."

After that, the two lovers went there separate paths with X following Iris to the lab and Alia going to the cafeteria.

After a while of walking, X and Iris came to the lab where he saw Dr. Light, Auto and Douglas around one of X's armors that's lying on a table.

"Hey, Dr. Light, what's going on," asked X.

Dr. Light, Douglas and Auto looked to see X coming towards them.

"Ah, glad you made it, Rock," said Dr. Light. "We've been working on one of you armors to improve a little bit."

"So, that's the surprise," asked X. "Which armor did you all work on?"

Dr. LIght answered, "It was your Glide Armor. I felt that particular armor I made for you wasn't my best work, so I decided to make it a little better, or at least make it feel more unique in what abilities I gave it."

"Well, I didn't think it was that bad," said X. "Though I will admit it could've been better."

"Yes, my apologies," said Dr. Light. "But now, I think I've done a little better this time."

X then asked, "So, what improvements have you made to my Glide Armor?"

"Well," said Dr. Light, "First off, the glide functionality of the leg parts will remain the same, since I think that was the only creative and useful part of of the original Glide Armor I made."

"Makes sense," said X. "Need to at least keep that ability."

"Indeed," said Dr. Light.

"What about the other parts," asked X.

Dr. Light said, "Okay, for the arm parts, I enhanced the X-Buster to fire a powerful splitter shot that, upon contact with a solid object, will split into several smaller shots that will fly outward in multiple directions, causing extensive damage."

"That should make for taking down Mavericks a little easier," said X.

"Yes, but do use it wisely. It's probably one of the more dangerous arm parts I made," said Dr. Light.

"Aside from that, what else have you got for me," asked X.

"Let's see, on to the body parts," said Dr. Light. "I've removed the Giga Crush, and replaced it with the X-Drive that your Hermes Armor had, and just like with it, you'll be able to move faster and have a quicker charge to your X-Buster."

"Should prove helpful," said X.

"It should," said Dr. Light. "But again, use it's power wisely."

"And as for the head part," asked X.

"Ah yes," said Dr. Light. "For the head part, I've given it a special function that allows you to equip two special weapons, forming a brand new attack. These special attacks should give you more power than you've had before."

"Now, that sounds amazing," said X.

"However, aside from me wanting you to use this power very wisely," said Dr. Light. "You also won't be able to charge these combined powers as they already should have enough power on their own."

"I guess that makes sense," said X.

"Still, do experiment with it to see what you can do," said Dr. Light. "It's probably one of the more unique abilities I'll have given you."

"Sure seems like it," said X.

"Of course, I just came up with the ideas," said Dr. Light. "If you want to thank anyone, thank Auto and Douglas since their mechanical expertise helped with making these upgrades for you possible."

"Well, Dr. Light is being a little humble, since they were such good ideas and he told us what to do," said Douglas. "But, when it's all said in done, I think Auto and I still feel proud to do what we did."

"Sure do," said Auto. "And with the anti-virus already augmented to this armor, you'll be in even better shape, especially when combined with your Heaven's Door ability."

"Thanks a bunch for improving this armor, all of you," said X. "It should make things even easier for me. I'm not a fan of fighting, but I certainly can't wait to use these parts."

"I can't wait to see them in action either," said Auto.

"Well, unfortunately, it's going to have to wait," said X. "Alia and I are going on a picnic, and I want to make the most of the today. Maybe I'll break out this improved armor when I go out onto the battlefield."

"Well, I hope you and Alia have fun," said Dr. Light. "But thank you for taking the time to observe things here."

"Yeah, and thank you for sharing this all with me," said X. "Anyway, I better be heading out. I'll see you all later."

"You two take care out there," said Dr. Light.

X waved to them, and they waved back as he left the lab.

After a while, Alia came out of the cafeteria and said, "Alright, X is going to be thrilled to hear what Roll is fixing for us for our picnic. I know I am."

Just then, Alia walked past three female Hunters, who saw Alia gave her a look.

"Look," said one of the Hunters. "It's X's girlfriend."

Another Hunter said, "What does a guy like X see in her anyway? She's just a navigator. She's not made for fighting."

"I know," said the other Hunter. "Commander X should go for one of us. We've fought beside him longer than she's been a navigator anyway. We know X so much better than she does."

Hearing this made Alia stop and look down at her feet, followed by clenching one of her fists.

"Hrmph, let's go," said one of the Hunters. "Being around such mediocrity will make me lose my appetite."

"Know what you mean, sister," said another Hunter.

The three Hunters then went into the cafeteria.

Afterwards, Alia looked back with an angry look and said, "So, I can't fight huh? Think that just makes you guys so special because you can? Fine. I'll prove my worth and get X to train me. I'll show you skanks that I'm just as much of a warrior as you."

Soon after, Alia looked back in front of her, and continued to walk forward. As she did, a single tear came from her eye.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 96.


	96. Chapter 96: Meet the Doherties

**Chapter 96: Meet the Doherties**

X and Alia arrive at the park where they plan to have their picnic. Both are carrying each a backpack while X is also holding a large thermos in one hand, and a traditional picnic basket in the other, and Alia is holding another picnic basket.

"Well, here we are," said X. "Pocomoke River State Park."

(Note: Just for the record, in my fanfic, the Maverick Hunter HQ is located in Maryland. I don't live in Maryland, though, I just did it because I wanted the HQ close to D.C. I actually live in Mississippi. Yeah, my life sucks, I know. So anyway, unless you live in Maryland and know the park I'm talking about, I'm just going to use my imagination here, though I am doing some research. Sorry.)

"Just as beautiful as ever," said Alia. "Even with technology becoming as advanced as ever, it's good to know there are some parts to mother nature that are left untampered with."

"Boy, I'll say," said X. "Let's head to the Shad Landing. That's where they should have the pool."

"Good thinking," said Alia. "I can't wait to be around nature."

"Yeah, let's go," said X.

The two Reploid lovers then walked on while carrying their goods.

Eventually, X and Alia arrive at Shad Landing.

"Good thing I made the advanced reservations to get one of the large pavilions rented for us," said X. "Let's get there and eat, because I'm starving."

"Yeah, that fried chicken dinner that Roll made for us smells really good," said Alia. "I can't wait to chow down."

"Yeah," said X.

Just as they were about to head to their pavilion to eat, they heard a voice call out saying, "Whoa! It's Mega Man X!"

X and Alia looked to their right to see a boy and girl coming towards. The boy looked to be around 10 to 12 while the girl looked to be at least 4 to 6. They were being followed by a man and woman, who were obviously the parents of the two kids.

"Hey there," said X. "I'm indeed Mega Man X."

"Wow, that's so cool," said the boy. "I'm your biggest fan!"

"Really," asked X with a smile. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Tyler," said the boy. "And this is my little sister, Bailey. Oh yeah, and those are my parents behind me."

X looks up to see Tyler and Bailey's parents, and says, "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said the man. "I'm George Doherty."

The woman then said, "And I'm Susan Doherty. It's so nice to meet my son's biggest hero."

"Biggest hero, huh," said X. "Well, we'll have to see about giving him something to remember me by, won't we?"

"Hey mister," said Bailey to X.

X replied, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why do you wear your underwear on the outside," asked Bailey while pointing to X's lower body armor.

X smiled and blushed, and Alia just giggled a bit.

"Bailey," said Tyler. "That's his armor for his lower body. He probably wears it to protect his no-no spot."

X just blushed even harder and Alia's giggle became laughter.

"Bailey, sweetheart," said Susan while she squatted down to pat Bailey's head. "It's probably just something fashionable that's kind of common for most Reploids."

"Yeah," said George. "A lot of Reploids wear armor like that. A few don't, but that's just how it is. Besides, you've seen superheroes wear such stuff, so he's probably like a superhero."

"I'll say," said Alia in a lightly suggestive tone after she was done laughing.

"Oh, so you're a superhero," Bailey asked X.

X, still blushing a bit, said, "Yeah, I... guess I am to some degree. Good to know I'm thought of as one."

Bailey giggled cutely and said, "You're cute, and your girlfriend is pretty."

"Why... thank you," said Alia while twirling her hair.

"You're Alia Ramirez, right," Tyler asked.

"That's correct," said Alia. "I'm flattered you know about me."

"Yeah, you're the top navigator for the Maverick Hunters," said Tyler. "X is the great fighter and all, but he wouldn't have gotten so far without your help."

X nudges on Alia and says, "Too true, Tyler. I really depend on her."

"And I'm always happy to help X in anyway," said Alia.

X and Alia then kiss each other, which makes Tyler and Bailey put on grossed out faces.

"That's so sweet," said Susan.

George then said, "So, what brings you all out here, anyway? Having a picnic, yourselves?"

"We sure are," said Alia.

"My sister, Roll made this great dinner for us," said X. "And I can't wait to try it out."

"I didn't know you had a sister," said Tyler. "Did you just discover her?"

"Sort of, " said X. "It's... a little complicated. Let's just say I have a bigger family than I thought I did when I came into this world, and just leave it there. You obviously like to visit the Maverick Hunters' website, so who knows? You might see their profiles one day."

"That'd be so cool," said Tyler. "But I'll always still like you the best, X. My friends all love Zero the most, but you're always going to be my favorite. You were the original robot to have all of this free will and cool stuff that all other Reploids have, and you get all those awesome armors too, yet you want to bring an end to all this fighting that's been happening. All Zero has going for him is just fancy-schmancy sword techniques, long hair and his I'm-so-cool attitude. Even Axl has more going for him with his copy ability. You're always going to be the greatest to me, X."

"Well, I'm glad to have such a fan," said X. "But I really don't think there's bad Hunter among us. And I depend on Zero and Axl a lot, especially Zero since he gave me one of my wings to start with when I first became a Hunter. Unfortunately, the other to give me other wing was Sigma."

"Yeah, Sigma's a creep and a jerk," said Tyler. "But you've always been there to put him in his place every time from what I've read about you in history. Even current generation Reploids are no match for you."

"Well, what can I say," asked X. "I just fight my hardest."

"So, what pavilion are you two going to be eating in," asked Susan to X and Alia.

"Oh, the one we were just heading to, over that way," said Alia while pointing with her free hand.

"What a coincidence," said George. "That's the one we're going to, as well. We can have a nice conversation while eating dinner."

"Sounds great to me," said Alia. "What about you, X?"

"I'm all for it," said X. "Let's go eat and talk then."

"Wow, I even get to eat with the legendary Mega Man X," said Tyler enthusiastically. "This is awesome!"

"And to make it better," said X to Tyler. "I'll give you an autograph before we leave."

"Too cool," said Tyler.

"Well, let's go chow down, everyone," said George. "This is sure to be a great day."

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat," said Alia.

"And we'll be eating with some new friends," said X.

After that, X, Alia and their new friends, the Doherties, went to the pavilion to eat and talk.

Meanwhile, outside of the HQ, Zero and Layer were lying down in the flower garden near the building while looking up at the sky. Zero had his helmet off and his ponytail undone, and Layer's headgear was off, as well.

"So peaceful out here," said Layer. "The sky is so blue today."

"It certainly is," said Zero. "Nice to give us a little alone time together. X and Alia have theirs with their picnic, and we have ours to just spend this time by ourselves."

"You know," said Layer. "We should have had our own picnic while X and Alia have theirs. I mean, I know we're coming with them on their picnic on the beach they wanted to invite us on. But still, it would be nice to have our own."

"Didn't think about that," said Zero. "Maybe if it's not too late, we can get Roll to fix us a little something to eat to have out in the garden."

"Yeah, that would be lovely, especially considering the dinner she fixed for us that night," said Layer. "It was so delicious."

"Yeah, she's an amazing chef," said Zero. "Of course, I can't say we'd be COMPLETELY alone, considering who's next to us."

Zero looked to his right to see Axl, with his helmet off, and Ruby talking while sitting together in the garden, as well.

"And so Gungaroo says, 'Don't treat me like a kid! I can handle this Maverick,'" says Axl to Ruby. "And guess what happens?"

"What," asked Ruby pretending to be enthusiastic.

"He slips up," says Axl. "He accidentally ends up hitting Ride Boarski, and boy, was Boarski pissed!"

Ruby laughed as hard as she could make it sound real.

"Oh, and I could tell you the contests that Crowrang and I got into when fighting Mavericks," said Axl. "We'd always count each one we slayed, and then tallied them up at the end of every mission. We were just like Legolas and Gimli from The Lord of the Rings. Oh, he'd win a few, and I'd win a few. Kind of back and forth between him and me."

"Wow, Axly Waxly," said Ruby. "You have such fond memories of being in Red Alert."

"I sure do," said Axl. "Oh, I sure do miss Red. He was like such a father to me. Sucks how Sigma used him like that. Sigma uses everyone for his own personal gain, and all just for his one goal of Evolution. The sacrifices don't matter to him. I always pretended to be a happy-go-lucky guy to the Hunters, but in reality, I was miserable for what I had lost that time. I missed being able to have a healthy rivalry with Crowrang, to be looked up to by Gungaroo, to have a good teacher in Stonekong, the great friendship I had with Tonion and most of all, to be looked after and defended by Red. To have him as a father figure, and to just be able to look up to how cool and strong he wise."

"I feel so sad for you, Axl," said Ruby pretending to look sympathetic.

"But now," said Axl putting on a big smile. "I have you, Ruby. I need nothing else. Well, I need my friends in both X and Zero, as well as friends in the family X has. But... you matter the most to me, Ruby. And for that, I'll always love you."

"And I love you to, Axly Waxly," said Ruby pretending her hardest.

After that, both Axl and Ruby came in for a big kiss.

"My goodness," said Layer, who was now sitting up. "Those two really are in love."

"They sure are," said Zero to Layer, who then sat up himself to look at Layer in the face. "Just like how in love I am with you, baby."

Layer smiled gently as her and Zero came in for a big kiss as well.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 97.


	97. Chapter 97: George's Prediction

**Chapter 97: George's Prediction**

In one of the pavilions in the Shad Landing in the park, a huge number of people are there eating their lunch they brought on their own picnic. X (with his helmet off), Alia (with her headgear off) and the Doherties are sitting at a table eating together. X and Alia's lunch consist of golden brown fried chicken that's spicy, red beans & rice, mashed potatoes & gravy and buttermilk biscuits with iced sweet tea to drink. The Doherties are having all beef hot dogs with chili & cheese, chips, potato salad and baked beans with soft drinks as their beverages.

"Wow," said George to X and Alia. "Your food looks delicious."

"It is," said X after eating some chicken. "My sister, Roll, made this food. She certainly has the magic touch in the kitchen. My girlfriend here is learning a few techniques from her on how to cook a real good meal. I remember the first time Alia made me this great pancake breakfast under Roll's watchful eye that was really good."

"Well, I can't deny your sister was a strict teacher," said Alia. "But, if she wasn't, I wouldn't have done so well, at least in your eyes."

"Maybe so, but she could be a little more lenient in some ways," said X. "But, I guess we can be thankful for the lesson that you received from her."

"That's right," said Alia before her and X kissed again.

Both Tyler and Bailey went, "Ew!"

George and Susan just laughed about what their children said.

After the two Reploids were done kissing, Alia asked Susan and George, "So, you obviously know that X and I are members of the Maverick Hunters, but what about you guys? What do you do?"

"Ladies first," said George to Susan.

"Well," Susan started to say. "I'm actually a freelance model. You may have seen my work on some websites and videos."

"Mommy looked pretty in what she was wearing," said Bailey.

"I thought you looked a little familiar," said Alia. "You're one of the more famous swimwear and lingerie models out there. Susan Spalding, right?"

"Well, it's Susan Doherty, now," said Susan. "But yes, that is me."

"I think I remember you, as well," said X. "You did a spread in Maxim's Hometown Hotties section of one of their special deluxe issues."

Alia gives X a look, to which X replies to when he sees it, saying, "What? I just saw it at a bookstore and decided to read it that time. It was before you and I hooked up."

Alia said with a cute smile, "I'm just giving you a hard time. No need to take it so harshly."

"You know, Alia," said Susan. "When I saw you, I figured you would have quite the figure for modeling. You would probably get well-noticed."

"Well," said Alia. "I don't know about that. I mean, I have considered doing a Maxim photo shoot, but I don't know if I'd be ready for modeling, even if it was freelance, at least when it comes to others besides X seeing my body in such things like underwear or very tiny swimsuits. Thing is, I enjoy my job as a navigator a lot, considering..." Alia then remembers what the three female Hunters said about her.

"Considering what," asked X.

Alia just looked at X with a cute smile, and said, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Uh, right," said X, who then turned to George to talk to him. "So, what about you, George? What do you do?"

"You may not believe it from looking at me, right now," said George. "But I'm actually a race car driver. A drag racer to be more specific."

"Really," asked Alia.

"George Doherty," said X thinking to himself. "Wait, are you the son of Isaac Doherty?"

"That would be me, alright," said George. "You a fan of racing?"

"Not particularly me," said X. "Zero is more of the sports kind of guy, and he was a big fan of your father's before Isaac retired."

"Zero is a smart man," said George. "I always looked up to my father in all things racing, and I just decided to follow in his footsteps. Simple story of a kid wanting to be just like his dad."

"He'll be thrilled to hear that I met Isaac Doherty's son," said X. "He's going to be so mad I didn't ask you for an autograph."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make one out that you can give to Zero," said George.

"Man, I know Zero is going to be so happy I did this for him," said X.

"A model and a race car driver," said Alia. "Certainly make for quite the couple. I bet how you two met is very interesting."

"I'll say," said George putting on an embarrassed look, which just made Susan laugh.

"So, how did you two meet," asked X.

"Well, my father was one of those big wealthy types that likes to arrange get-togethers," said Susan. "So... he set up everything for us to meet for a date."

"I wasn't looking forward to it when my father told me I was about to go on a blind date, but... the minute I saw Susan... I was so captivated by her beauty, that... I..." said George before pausing.

"You can tell them, honey," said Susan.

"Well," said George. "I kind of... fell out the window, back first."

Tyler and Bailey laughed very hard.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," said Alia.

"Yeah, I had a broken arm that night, but for some reason... it was... kind of worth it," said George.

"Definitely a love story for the ages," said X.

"Sure is," said Susan. "And now, George and I are blessed with two great children. That fateful night really was something else."

Hearing that Tyler and Bailey were still laughing, George said, "You kids better not be sharing that story with others on how we met."

Alia and X also laughed.

After the laughter stopped, Susan then asked, "So, X, you say you have a big family, now, despite what we've read and heard about you. Mind telling us a little more about them?"

"Well, I don't know where to begin," said X. "You see, I ran into this Reploid named Blues that was on a... well... sort of mission that's become a lot deeper than we imagined it would, and later on when we went to ruins of Dr. Thomas Light's lab, I found some other robots there that he says were my family, and he revealed himself to be my brother, Protoman. You guys have heard stories about the original Mega Man in some way, haven't you?"

"Sure have," said George. "I regret never being able to meet him. I'm sure it would be a pleasure to do so."

"Well," X said before a brief pause. "It's a pleasure to meet you, as well."

"Whoa, wait a minute," said George. "You say you're the original Mega Man?"

"In a way, yes, and in a way, no," replied X.

"Meaning..." asked George in a confused tone.

"Well, let's just say a certain robot destroyed my original body, but my core remained intact," said X. "So afterwards, my core got put into the body you all see today. Because I have the core of the original Mega Man, I also have all of those memories, but also because I was given a new brain, my old memories were dormant for a while while the new memories I gained from my life as X were dominant."

"That's interesting," said George. "Very interesting."

"Do you know the robot who destroyed your old body was," asked Tyler.

X and Alia just looked at each other with uneasy expressions, and X replied, "Yes, but... I'd rather not go into much detail on it. We'll just say he's reformed and working for the Maverick Hunters now."

Susan then asked X, "And you say this Blues or Protoman is your brother?"

"That's right," said X. "He has the name of Protoman because he was my prototype back I was the original Mega Man."

"And what of your other family," asked Susan.

"Well, I've told about oldest younger sister, Roll," said X. "My other siblings include, in no particular order, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Auto, Tornado Man, Concrete Man, Magma Man, Plug Man, Hornet Man, Jewel Man, Galaxy Man and Splash Woman. I also have a pet dog, Rush, a pet cat, Tango, a pet bird, Beat, and a delivery robot, Eddie."

"Wow," said Susan with wide eyes. "That's a big family you have! Aside from my parents, I also two older brothers named Dave and Xander. Nice guys, but they could be mischievous."

"I'm an only child," said George. "Though sometimes, I don't know if I'm thankful or sad that I never had any siblings. What about you, Alia? Have any other siblings that were born or built?"

"No, unfortunately, I don't," said Alia with a solemn look. "My 'mother' was infertile, and not many months after my creation, my parents were... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Say no more," said George. "If your past is too painful, I won't pry."

"Thank you," said Alia.

"As for you, X," said George. "What kind of mission is your brother on?"

"Well, kind of hard for me to talk about it, especially with eyes and ears that might be all over the place," said X uncomfortably. "But, I'll talk. My brother is on a mission to stop the Chief Ambassador. He believes that every Maverick atrocity committed was by him."

There was a brief silence between the two sets of people until George, "So... I'm not the only one who believes that."

"George," X asked.

After another brief silence, George said, "I'm going to share something with you two. I have this prediction that something big is going to happen in the future. That once the Maverick Hunters have truly learned everything that's going on, the Maverick Hunters and Parliament are going to be in a war against each other that the world is unfortunately going to be caught in. Whether it will happen soon, I don't know. But I just know you Maverick Hunters are going to be involved in something bigger than all of us together. Of course, this is all just a gut feeling, so take it all with a grain of salt. But, I just want you to know, no matter what happens, my family will always give you all as much support as we can offer."

Though surprised by George's statement, X just said, "Thanks, George."

After a long silence, the two groups went back to eating.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 98.


	98. Chapter 98: Stolen Treasure

Before I begin this chapter, I need to clear up some confusion. George isn't a spy or anything, so he really doesn't know anything. Everything he says is just a gut feeling. I added that part to my last chapter where after telling his prediction, he says it's all just a gut feeling. Sorry for the confusion. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter 98: Stolen Treasure**

After the two groups were done eating, they all decided to enjoy some activities. George was playing catch with Tyler as each had a mitt, and were throwing a baseball. Susan and Bailey were observing nature as they were watching the birds flying around and even saw a deer. And X was doing a painting of Alia, who's sitting at a table while leaning on her elbow on the table, and has he legs crossed. She's looking in X's direction with a big smile, and he smiles back when he looks at her to see how to properly paint her.

After playing catch with George, Tyler sits near X to see what he's doing.

"Wow, X," said Tyler. "That's pretty good."

"Thanks, Tyler," said X. "And of course, when it comes to Alia, I've got a lot to work with in making her look good in this painting of mine."

Alia just puts on a extra smile for X.

"So, when do you think you'll be done," Tyler asked X.

X replied, "It could take a while, but I'm getting there. I'd say I have about another 15 minutes before I'm done. Usually, a good painting runs me anywhere from 20 to 25 minutes, though this one will probably take me around 30 minutes."

"Dang, it takes that long to paint something," asked Tyler.

"Well, only if I want it to be good," said X. "That's where you learn that hard work is very valuable to you. Though I may have a talent with the brush, it's my dedication and hard work that really makes the difference on whether this ends up good or bad, so I spend enough work to make sure this ends up good. It's kind of the same logic that applies to when my father creates an armor for me to use. It's doesn't matter what kind of edge the armor gives me that I use it to fight my enemies with, it's the hard work I put into my fights that really matters. The armor is only good as the warrior wearing it, so my talent with the brush is only as good as how I put it to good use to create such paintings."

"That just like what my dad says," said Tyler. "He's says it doesn't matter what talent he has behind the wheel or how fast his car is, it's the hard work he puts into it that really counts for him to win a race."

"And your dad is a smart man," said Tyler. "Of course, sometimes, those of us who work our hardest aren't observed that well, and most people tend to style over substance, but from what I understand, that's one part of humans that takes the longest to mature, and because my kind is close to being like it, Reploids can be the same way. That said, my hard work may never be noticed over just how pretty my picture looks. It makes me happy people will like what they see on the surface, but at the same time, I'm kind of sad they won't credit me for the hard work and long amount of minutes I spent to make this painting look good. Guess it's a two-way street. Same could be said in how people only see me as a warrior because I'm a Hunter, and don't realize I have other talents besides fighting."

"That's almost like how people treat me," said Tyler. "People only seem to treat me so nice because I have a famous dad and mom, but they don't realize I have my own talents as well."

"What do you like to do," asked X.

"I like to play baseball," said Tyler. "I'm on a little league team, and I think I'm pretty good. Maybe not the best, but I do good."

"Yeah? Well keep working at it," said X. "Don't give up at what you do best, my friend."

Tyler smiled and said, "Thanks, X. I won't."

"Just remember, the talent and potential is great, but it's nothing without the hard work," said X.

"I'll remember that," said Tyler. "I always knew you were the coolest, X."

"Anyway, I need to get this painting done," said X. "So I need to focus. That way, Alia and I can have some time in the pool."

"That's were we're going to go, as well," said Tyler. "Anyway, I'm going to go play with my sister now. I can't wait to see your painting when your finished."

"Alright, shouldn't be too much longer," said X. "Have fun."

After that, X continued to paint his picture.

After a while of painting, X says to Alia, "Okay, I'm done. Want to take a look?"

"You bet I do," said Alia.

After that, Alia walked over to where X was to look at the painting of her.

"Oh, X," said Alia. "It's so lovely."

"Like I said, I had a lot to work with when it came to you," said X romantically.

Alia giggled and said, "You really are something special, X. There's so much more to you than just being a warrior. That's just like you said to that boy."

"And I hope I get noticed for it by others, but for now, being noticed by you for my work is the greatest feeling I could have right now," said X.

Alia just smiled at X, who smiled back at her.

Just then, we hear Susan go, "Wow, you did that, X?"

X and Alia looked to see the Doherties looking at X's painting.

"It's so pretty," said Bailey.

"That's amazing," said Susan. "I always knew my parents were wrong. There's so much more to Reploids than just being able to fight."

"Reploids are amazing people," said George. "We only see them as just robots on the surface, but deep down, there's so much more to their potential. Both in the human ways they can act, and the technology that allows them tear down barriers between what's possible and what is not."

"Couldn't have said it, any better myself," said Susan.

"How long will it take for the paint to dry," Tyler asked X.

"Should already be dry by now," said X. "I used special quick dry paint. It's just as good as premium paint. Believe me, I'm eager to get to that pool, right now."

"And I already know one reason you are," said Alia with a look in her eyes.

X just chuckles as he kisses Alia passionately, which gets Tyler and Bailey to go, "Yuck!"

Afterwards, when X and Alia were done kissing, X said, "Well, I guess the two of us are going to hit the pool."

"I guess we'll be joining you," said George. "Since that's where we're headed next."

"Sounds good," said X. "Let's head there, then."

And with that, both X and Alia, and the Doherties were off to the pool area at Shad Landing.

After a while, X was outside the changing room in his silver and blue swim trunks. Just then, a ball rolls bounces near X and stops after bouncing off of his leg some. Looking at the ball that stopped near him, X bent down to pick it up. After that, a girl in a bikini came up to X.

"Hey, sir," The girl said. "Can I have my ball back?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," replied X. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said the girl after getting her ball back.

"No problem," said X.

After that, the girl eyed X up and down, then asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"I might," said X. "I'm waiting on my girlfriend right now, though."

"Oh, I see," said the girl. "That's too bad."

X chuckled a bit and said, "Not for me."

The girl gave a X a cute smile then ran off.

Just then, Alia voice comes in asking, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just a girl wanting her ball back," said X before he looked at Alia, who was wearing one of her clear strap, Brazillian bikinis, which is the black foil one with pink trim, and just like her American flag print bikini, both the front and back of her bottoms scrunch, which X sees as Alia spins around for him.

"What do you think, X," asked Alia.

"Exquisite as always," said X.

Alia giggled, then asked, "So, shall we go for a dip?"

"Yes, let's," said X.

Afterwards, walking hand-in-hand, they made their way for the pool.

Meanwhile, Axl (with his helmet on), Zero (with his helmet on and ponytail redone), Roll, Duo and the Light robots were follow Maddy as she was showing them her treasure room.

"Wow," said Roll. "And you stole all of this from just bad guys?"

"Yup, sure did," said Maddy. "Some things I do sell for money so I can give it to people who need it the most, but this stuff was so valuable that I had to keep it for myself."

"Hey," said Axl. "You said you stole something from Splash Warfly. Mind showing us what it is you stole?"

"No problem, buddy," said Maddy as she then walked over to a elegant-looking halberd on display. "Here she be!"

Axl, recognizing the halberd, widened his eyes and said, "OH! MY! GOD! You didn't! You actually stole it?"

"What? A simple halberd," asked Roll.

"That's not just any halberd," said Axl. "That's Warfly's prized halberd! Notice the sleek design you can only get from hand-crafting such a weapon, the sterling silver it's made out of with gold etchings on the handle that are sprikled and encrusted with crushed jade, the sapphire dragon that's near the blade's dull edge, and the jewel that slightly wrapped in gold on the tip of the weapon's handle. That's definitely Warfly's halberd!"

"That jewel," said Jewel Man. "Is that Alexandrite?"

"It sure is," said Axl. "Warfly bragged about that thing to the others like it was his baby, or favorite child. He'd go around feeling so good after showing the people its picture, and talking about how it was so special because it was made custom for him and no one else. I know the other guys of Red Alert got so annoyed about that, especially Red who told him that if he kept that up, it would get stolen, though Warfly was very cocky in that he thought nothing could get past him. Actually, come to think of it, this reminds me of a day Warfly came back to the Crimson Palace in a very bad mood, and he didn't talk to anyone for a long time, especially me. I think I get it, now. He must have found out his prized halberd got stolen, and never figured out who it was!"

"Yup," said Maddy after blowing on her nails and rubbing them on her chest to polish them in a confident fashion. "I'm just that good."

Axl then starts to burst out laughing, and says, "Aw, man! I cannot wait to tell Ruby this! She is going to love this!"

"Well, it's good to know you'll always be in high spirits, Axl," said Zero.

Axl continues to laugh out loud, which gets the others to laugh with him.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 99.


	99. Chapter 99: An Odd Request

Brief note, I forgot I made Bass scared of Maddy, so I removed his name as one of the guys who came on Maddy's sub in my last chapter. Anyway, on with the show.

**Chapter 99: An Odd Request**

At the pool in the Shad Landing of the park, X and Alia are swimming and playing together, and are having a great time. After a while of that, the two embrace each other to kiss.

"Man, you two really don't know when to stop, do you," came Tyler's voice.

X and Alia stopped kissing to see Tyler swimming towards them.

"When have you two not swapped spit while here," asked Tyler.

X and Alia just laughed slightly, and X said, "Wait a few years, Tyler. You'll soon be having a different opinion about women, yourself."

"I doubt it," said Tyler. "If that's what I've got look forward to when I grow up, then I just want to stay a kid. Maybe I could if I become a Reploid myself like you guys."

Both X and Alia laughed again, and X said afterwards, "Try to cherish your humanity as much as you can, Tyler. There's no shame in being human in body as there is being human in heart and mind."

"That's a little too philosophical for me," said Tyler. "But whatever."

X and Alia laughed again.

"So, anyway," said Tyler. "Since we're here together, do you want to have some fun with me, X? My dad and mom are playing with Bailey right now, so I thought we could hang out together, since you are my favorite Hunter, after all."

"Sure, I guess we could do that," said X. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters," said Tyler. "I thought you and I could have a swim off to see which one of us is faster. I bet for a Reploid, you are pretty fast in the water, but I'm not a bad swimmer myself."

"You're on," said X with a determined look.

"Go easy on him, now, X," said Alia.

"Hey, the kid challenged me," said X. "So I'm going to see what he's got going for him."

"Oh, you men and your competitiveness," said Alia. "Alright, but just play nice, okay?"

"Yes, mother," said X in a joking manner.

After that, X and Alia let go of one another, and X came to Tyler.

"So," X said. "How do you want us to go about this?"

"Well, we start at one end of the pool, and swim to the other," said Tyler. "Simple as that."

"Sounds good," said X. "Prepare to eat my dust, though... or in this case, waves."

"We'll see about that," said Tyler.

After that, X and Tyler went to the end of the pool they were closest to get into starting position.

Once the two were in position, X asked Tyler, "You ready?"

"Are you," Tyler asked back.

"You know it," replied X.

"So am I," said Tyler.

"Alright, then," said X as he got in position to swim. "On your mark."

"Get set," said Tyler

"GO," both guys shouted as they took off swimming.

Both guys seemed to be dead even as Tyler was doing overhead strokes and X was doing breaststrokes. Eventually, though, X pulled out ahead as the two got to the other end of the pool.

As the two reached the end, X said, "Looks like I win."

"Yeah, I kind of had a feeling you would," said Tyler.

"But hey, you're pretty good," said X. "You've got some talent, but remember, talent's nothing without the hard work. Just keep at it, and one day, you should be able to beat me."

"Don't you worry, X," said Tyler. "I'm going to do my best, and get even better than that."

"That's the spirit," said X. "I may sound a little hypocritical in saying this, but sometimes, there's more value in the loss than in the win. I should know, because I have plenty of losses when I first became a Hunter, but I've learned from them to become stronger, so no one could defeat me."

"Yeah, you've always been awesome, X," said Tyler. "Because of that, I'm going to work even harder after losing to you."

"And I hope you will succeed next time," said X.

"I sure will," said Tyler before putting on a slightly more serious look. "Hey, X, can I ask you a question?"

"What's that," asked X.

"Well, this might be a tough question to ask, and maybe a little inappropriate, but I just want to know," said Tyler. "You know how some Reploids actually go Maverick on their own without being infected by the virus, especially the ones today that have Copy Chips?"

"Yeah, what about it," asked X.

"Well... I was just wanting to know," said Tyler. "Have you ever considered going Maverick?"

X put a solemn look, followed by a bit of silence, then said, "That is a tough question, and I one I have to answer honestly. Yes... I have considered it."

"Really," asked a surprised Tyler.

"I've always been dedicated to helping humans and fighting as a Maverick Hunter," said X. "I've always been so loyal to my comrades that I'd never want to betray them... but, that almost changed after meeting this horrible human that tried to have his way with Alia, and went as far as to hire that mob, the Black Roses, to kidnap her. When I tracked Alia down, and saw that human was behind it, I wanted to kill him. I almost did, too, had Alia not stopped me from doing so."

"Wow," said Tyler. "That seems pretty bad."

"It was at the point I came to a realization that the laws we Reploids have to go by to keep from being considered Mavericks are pretty unfair and seem to justify us Reploids to continue serving humans as standard robots, despite the free will and ability to mature we have," said X. "Sometimes, before I came to the realization, I always wondered if Sigma was right for what he did, though I knew he was wrong for how he went about it. But now, after realizing what would have happened because of the laws the limit Reploids like myself from having every right that humans have, it just seemed so unfair. Why would humans do such a thing when we're just as human as they are."

Tyler was silent for a moment, then said, "That's all a little too deep for me, but I guess I understand. That human sounded evil that he'd try to take your girlfriend away from you by kidnapping her, so he could take advantage of the limited rights you Reploids have. That's just wrong."

X smiled and said, "Well, there is a funny side to it."

"What's that," asked Tyler with his own smile.

"Though I didn't kill him, I sure scared him enough where he wet himself," said X.

Tyler started to laugh hard.

Just then, George came over and asked both X and Tyler, mainly Tyler, "What's so funny over here? What are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing," said Tyler. "X just told me something funny."

"Yeah, that's right," said X. "Nothing more."

"Well, glad to see you two having fun," said George. "Hey, son, you wanna' go get something cool to drink?"

"Sure," said Tyler. "What about you, X? Want to join us?"

"I'll see about it," said X. "First, let me go get my woman, and we'll be along to join you."

"Alright," said George. "We'll see you two in a bit."

"Right, see you until then," said X before swimming off.

After a while, X came to Alia, who asked, "So, did you and Tyler have fun?"

"Sure did," said X. "I'm sorry if I was the one who won, but he took it like it a good sport and on top of that, he's pretty good."

"Well, at least you're a gracious winner, and I think that's pretty sexy," said Alia.

"Anyway, Tyler and George are going for a cold drink to beat this summer heat," said X. "You want to come along, so we can join them?"

"Sure, that'd be nice," said Alia before putting on a solemn look. "But first, I wanted to talk about something."

"What's that," asked X.

"Well, how shall I put this," asked Alia. "I didn't want to tell you this because it might put you in a bad mood if you hear it from me, but..."

"But what," X asked again.

Alia sighed and said, "After coming from talking to Roll in the kitchen about what food she would make for our picnic, I walked past these three Huntresses that started to bad-mouth me."

"What," asked X. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because of the mood you're about to be in, right now," said Alia.

X asked, "Well, what all did they say about you?"

"Oh, how I was just a navigator, and I didn't do anything serious to contribute to the team, and because of that, they thought you were blind or foolish for wanting to date me," said Alia.

X just put on a stern face.

Alia sighed again, and said, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Alia," said X. "I'm glad you told me, said X. I'll talk to them when we get back."

"Don't reprimand them or anything, or do something overboard just because they were being jerks," said Alia.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punish them just for being ugly," said X. "But I am going to tell them that they're the ones who are being foolish for not being able to see what I see in you, and if they still refuse to see that, then they're a lost cause. Either way, they're just girls who are jealous that I'm dating you and not one of them."

"But the claimed to have known for longer and fought beside you, while I just sit in a comfy chair and giving you all directions, and haven't known you as long," said Alia.

"Maybe that's true," said X. "But we'd be lost without you, Alia. You're important to us very much, and we need your expertise in navigating. Besides, it shouldn't matter what role you have to determine whether or not I date you. All that matters is you're the one I love, and no one else. History or camaraderie has nothing over what the heart wants. And right now, my heart wants you."

Alia smiled widely and said, "Thank you, X. Thank you so much."

"Anytime," said X. "I love you, and if anything troubles you, I'll be there to wash it away. I not going to let you have your feelings hurt by girls I don't feel anything for just because they're jealous. They're being childish, and don't deserve the love I feel for you. Maybe they'll never accept, but the sooner they do, the less hurt they will be."

"You really know the right words to say X," said Alia. "Something else I find sexy about you."

Both X and Alia looked at each other with big smiles before going to kiss one another for a while.

After they were done kissing, X said, "Now, let's go join George and Tyler for that drink. I feel like an alchohol-free pina colada, or a frosty, blue raspberry slush."

"Before that, X, I have a request for you," said Alia.

"Sure, anything you want, you name it," said X.

After a bit of silence, Alia said, "Train me."

"Train you," asked X.

Alia nodded and said, "Train me to fight. I can use a Buster, but I want some training for when we get on the field. Do that for me."

X was silent for a bit from surprise of what Alia just said to him, but then he said, "Sure. I'll train you."

"Really," asked Alia.

"Yeah, we never know when you might be needed," said X. "So... I'll train you myself. How does that sound?"

"Thank you," said Alia with a big smile. "I know it seems weird for me to ask that, but I really want to contribute some on the battlefield if I ever have to do so."

"I'll admit, it is a little odd," said X. "But sometimes, the odd has a way of... being the best."

"Thank you, again, X," said Alia.

"Like I said, anytime," said X. "NOW, let's go get those drinks."

"Yeah, sounds good," said Alia.

After that, Alia and X began to swim there way towards the steps to get out of the pool.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 100.


	100. Chapter 100: Losing Patience

Well, finally, we've reached my 100th Chapter! Are you guys surprised, because I sure am! I really didn't think I could make it this far! Certainly never would have with any other fanfic I've done, but I've really stuck with this one, and truth be told, I have all of you who have reviewed this fanfic to thank! Because of you all, you have given me the encouragement to keep going, and see this all through to the end! To celebrate this occasion, I'm going to share with you some information about some upcoming works. First off, I've got ideas for another fanfic that will take place after my crossover, "A Destiny Unwanted." This new fanfic will be a normal one for the most part, and is inspired by the Mega X episode of the Ruby Spears cartoon where Mega Man X goes back in time to stop Vile and Spark Mandrill. In this fanfic, Vile will go back in time to keep X from ever being made by killing Dr. Light. He knows the consequences of doing such an action, but he doesn't care, because we all know how much Vile hates X. So, X and a group of Hunters will go back in time to prevent Vile from carrying out his will. Next up, and taking place after that story, I'm trying to think up another crossover that would be cool for Mega Man X (sorry, but after buying both the Complete Works art books, I'm sort of in a Mega Man mood). I'm either considering it to be with The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. If Zelda, it would take place in the Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask universe, definitely, but if Fire Emblem, it would either be in the Sacred Stones universe or the Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn universe (in other words, either Magvel or Tellius). I would ask you guys to vote on this, but I have a feeling you're all more familiar with Zelda than Fire Emblem, so I'll decide this on my own. But hey, if you know Fire Emblem as well, or just want to do it, feel free to vote on which one I should do. Anyway, be looking forward to all that, and again, thank you for giving me your support, so I could go this far. I hope to be finished with this fanfic before the end of 2011. Anyway, enjoy this current chapter I'm about to share with you all, because you all deserve it, and take care.

**Chapter 100: Losing Patience**

At the park, X and Alia, both of whom are back in their Reploid gear, and the Doherties, back in their basic clothes, are about to leave the park to go back home as they've both got their own stuff packed and ready to go.

"Well, it was so nice meeting you all," said X as he was shaking hands with George. "I thank you again for the autograph. I'm sure Zero will be thrilled to receive it."

"No problem, X," said George. "And I'm thankful for the autograph you gave my son. It really made his day."

"Yeah, this is totally cool," said Tyler out loud. "My friends may be into Zero more, but they're going to be so jealous I got an autograph from you!"

X chuckled and said, "I'm glad you like it. You're a great kid, Tyler. Maybe we can hang out more, some time."

"Really," asked Tyler. "That'd be awesome! Maybe you could give me a lesson on how to ride a Ride Chaser."

"I don't know, those things can go pretty fast," said X. "But I'll see what we can do. Might have Douglas calibrate one especially for you."

"Nah, I can handle the speed just fine," said Tyler. "After all, I am son of George Doherty, famous drag racer extraordinaire."

"Yeah, that's my boy," said George as he rubbed Tyler head.

"You've got spirit, Tyler. I'll say that much," said X. "But that makes you very cool in my book."

Alia then said, "I hope we can all meet again soon. It's nice to meet some friendly faces after the encounters we've all had to put up with."

"Yeah," said X. "With all we've been through, meeting a nice family like you was what we needed."

"I bet it was," said George. "I may not be very trusting of the Chief Ambassador, or the decisions he makes, you Maverick Hunters still work your hardest, and we appreciate that very much."

"Thanks, George," said X. "That really is a great boon to our spirit to hear you say that."

"I do hope we all meet again," said Susan. "And X, since you saw my spread, maybe the next time we meet, I'll give you a signed version of that issue of Maxim."

"Really," asked X. "And you sure your husband is okay with that?"

"Sure, I don't mind people looking," said George. "But only as long as they don't get any ideas."

"I see," said X before looking at Alia with his peripheral vision.

"You can look at her, X," said Alia. "Just as long as I'm the one you're intimate with." Alia then gave him a wink.

"Well, in all honesty," said X as he looked at Alia. "You're the one I'd rather be looking at, as well as touching."

Tyler just makes a gag face.

"Good answer," said Alia.

X then looked at Susan and said, "Thank you for the offer, and you can give me that signed issue if you want to, but I think I'll be mostly paying attention to Alia since I'm so in love with her."

"I understand completely," said Susan. "It's always good to be faithful to the one you love the most. Besides, Alia is very beautiful in so many ways, I'm actually just a little jealous."

"Yeah, you're lucky to be with someone like her, X," said George.

"I sure am," said X looking at Alia, and her looking at him.

"Aw, don't kiss again," said Tyler.

"Oh, we're going to," said Alia.

"Indeed," said X.

After that, the two of them kissed deeply, making both Tyler and Bailey put on grossed out faces.

When the two were done, Susan said, "It's so nice to meet another couple just finding their hearts have brought them to each other."

"Yeah," said George. "You two are going to be one lovely couple when you decide to get married."

"I'm sure we will be," said X. "But right now, I think we just want to enjoy one anothers company for as long as we can."

"Yeah, no need to rush things," said Alia.

"Too true," said George. "Let your love blossom with time, and it'll decide for you when the best time to exchange vows with each other will be. I know it worked out that way between Susan and me."

Susan just smiled at George.

"Anyway," said X with a serious look to his face. "We'd best be on our way back to the HQ. Tomorrow, we've got to get back in stopping these revolts that have started against us."

"Of course," said George with a serious tone, and before he walked to X to put his hands on his shoulders. "Just remember, X. No matter what happens to you all in the future, whether my gut feeling comes true or not, I just want you to know we've always got your back. We'll support with all of our being. Besides, things may seem bleak now, but don't stop giving it your all. I believe you will bring a great change to this world, X. Because you were the first robot to have free will, I'm sure there's a lot more to you than what other people see, and I think your creator wanted you to be something more life-changing that just holding the blueprints to create a race. I think your goal in this world is unfinished, and starting a new race was only the tip of the iceberg. Call this another gut feeling I've got, but you've got a real destiny about you. What it is, only time will tell."

After brief moment of silence, X said, "Thank you, George. You're a good friend. Talking with you almost feel like the kind of conversations I would have with the late Dr. Cain. I really appreciate your words. So... thank you again."

George nodded to X before removing his hands and stepping back to rejoin his family.

"Anyway, you all take care now," said Susan. "May we run into each other again, one day."

"Yeah, we would definitely like that," said X.

"Bye-bye," said Bailey. "See you later."

Both X and Alia laughed a little as they waved to Bailey.

"It was really cool meeting you X," said Tyler. "And thanks again for the autograph. I'm going to cherish it a lot."

"I know you will," said X.

After a while, the Doherties were far away from X and Alia as they waved to the two Reploids, who waved back to the human family.

As the Doherties were done waving, they all left.

"Well, that was a nice family," said X. "I've met a few, but they were among the nicest."

"Sure were," said Alia before she started to giggle. "Especially Bailey, who thought you wore your underwear on the outside."

X looked at Alia with a smile and said, "Don't you start that with me now. Besides, Zero's lower body armor looks more like underwear if you ask me."

"Oh don't worry, X," said Alia. "I think such a look for you adds a sense of machoness to you. Makes you look strong and brave, and not to mention incredibly irresistible."

"Alia, you're the greatest a guy could have, and having you with me makes me that lucky of guy," said X before he and Alia kissed.

After kissing, Alia said, "After seeing that painting you did of me with my clothes on, I want to see what you can do of me when I'm naked."

"Like I said," said X. "I've already got a couple of ideas for that."

"I can't wait," said Alia. "Let's get back home so we can see what you'll do."

"Let's," said X.

After that, the two walked off together, leaving the park.

Meanwhile, at the Parliament building, the Ambassadors are at a meeting while sitting at the round table. Wily is there as he has his hood and mask on again to disguise himself.

"These revolts have gone on for too long," said a male Reploid Ambassador. "And the Maverick Hunters should have done been through with this catastrophe!"

"Perhaps the Maverick Hunters strength is waning at this point," said male human Ambassador. "I'm amazed, Ambassador Clocker that you haven't noticed the proof of this in that how Maverick Hunters allowed this to happen to them. Besides, you've always gone on these rants whenever the Hunters deal with a problem. Let's face it, the Hunters are losing their edge."

"And you always act as a pessimist, Ambassador Waters," said a female Reploid Ambassador. "Robots the Maverick Hunters may be, but they are Reploids, and thus because of that, they are still human to a degree, which means they can't always keep fighting forever. They need to recharge every now and then, but they do get the job done. If you paid attention to history, you would know that."

"Perhaps you fall to notice or accept the fact, Ambassador Silk that it's the Hunters suffering from these revolts, right now," said Ambassador Waters. "If they can't keep their bases safe from a bunch of rogue Reploids, what chance do they really have?"

Hearing all this, Wily asks, "What say you, Ambassador Kaygen?"

Kaygen replies after a brief silence, "I say we continue to place our faith in the Hunters. These revolts merely caught them off guard, and plus, I choose to believe there may be a bigger force behind these revolts we're choosing not to see at this point."

"If you're saying Sigma is behind all this, Ambassador Kaygen," said a male human Ambassador. "It's time to wake up and smell the coffee. Sigma's power is just about finished. I hope none of us forgets that Lumine was using Sigma for his goal after he turned Maverick. Sigma was nothing more than a pawn, and Lumine is gone. What ever power is behind these revolts, let us not make assumptions that it's someone who literally has no power anymore."

"And let's not make assumptions that Sigma is completely without power," said Kaygen. "Besides, even if it's not Sigma, there still must be a force that's controlling these revolts, and whoever it is, they've done a good job hiding their face at this point."

As she said that, Kaygen gave Wily a deep stare.

"Yes," said Wily. "Whoever this person is, they are certainly someone to be feared. I'll call for an investigation on just who this leader is, and find out how we can stop them from casuing more damage. The sooner we can learn about this, the better."

"Yes," said Kaygen still staring at Wily. "That would be a good idea." She then said in thought, "It sounds like one anyway, but I have a feeling it's more of a chance for Wily to cover his trail. Still, I have no choice but to agree at this point. No telling what kind of strength he really has at his disposal."

"It's settled then," said Wily. "I'll begin an investigation team, and we'll find out just who is causing these revolts. That way, we can all rest easy."

"Excellent idea," said Ambassador Clocker. "And maybe it'll give the Hunters more of an edge to stop these outrageous revolts."

"In the meantime," said Wily. "Let's continue to focus on the space development program. How is that coming along, Ambassador Scholtz?"

"Oh, it's coming beautifully, Chief Ambassador," said Scholtz. "We've made great progress, and are almost finished. Just a few more days, and everything should be good to go."

"Perfect," said Wily in thought. "Everything is going to how I want it to go, and then some." He then said to Scholtz, "Good work. Just keep at it, and we'll be on our way to creating a glorious future for both humans and Reploids."

"More like your future," said Kaygen in thought. "One way or another, I'm going to bring you down. I'll find a way, even if I have to betray all of Parliament to do it."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 101.


	101. Chapter 101: The Beauty of Art

Before we begin this chapter, I have to ask Ivy, which forum are people fussing about me writing too many chapters for my story? I just need to know if you can tell me. I probably won't respond unless the posts are just too hilarious for me to avoid, but I just want to know. If you can tell me, thanks. If not, oh well. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 101: The Beauty of Art**

In the Maverick Hunter HQ, Maddy and Roll are walking and talking together.

"So, that's how you and my brother met," asked Roll to Maddy.

"Yup, sure is," said Maddy. "I was still serving in the medical field, when I was only just mermaid-type Reploid. I told X he had no chance in hell of winning against Launch Octopus, with how scared he was, but he told me that he had to fight because he was scared. I guess that was when I fell in love with him."

"I see," said Roll.

Maddy then looked at Roll while pointing to her, and said, "Don't tell anyone else I said that out loud to you, okay? I'll make you sorry if you do!"

"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell," said Roll in defense. "I promise."

"Good," said Maddy. "Because I have a reputation to hold up, and I'd like to continue it if possible. I've managed to for about a hundred years, so that's a record I like to keep going."

"Fair enough," said Roll.

"Anyway," Maddy continued. "Eventually, when I encountered Launch Octopus, he made a deal with me that if I trick X into a fight with him, he'd leave the ocean alone. Surprisingly, I agreed to it, but found out later he was just going to destroy the whole place anyway. And when X did fight, and learned of my tricking him to fight Launch Octopus... he still fought for me, so that built up just how much I liked him. Of course, he failed at one point to save me from getting my body destroyed, which I've used that event to brand him the title of 'kiddo' to this day."

"Well, I guess you can't really blame him," said Roll. "I mean, with his core put into a new body and having a new brain to think with, his old memories remained locked up in limbo for a long time, so he never had his old fighting spirit when he was the original Mega Man, so for him, it was like growing up in a new world that was new to him all over again."

"I guess I can understand that," said Maddy. "But still, it's kind of my own version of one strike and your out when it comes to my personal ball game."

"You do seem to have high standards when it comes to men," said Roll.

"Probably one of the few things that's feminine about me, aside from my fashion sense" said Maddy. "But I have to say, aside from the one incident, X is a guy who does meet just about every standard I desire in a man. It's just too bad that he's with another woman."

"Yeah, I wasn't too thrilled about her, either," said Roll. "I guess that's only because I was worried someone would come in the way of what I had with Rock, or at least wanted someone I felt would be good for him. But... as you said, his heart has chosen, and there's nothing we can really do about it."

"Well, there is something I can do for him," said Maddy.

"What's that," asked Roll.

Maddy put on a bold and proud look, and said, "I can defend his honor and the honor of his woman. If anyone thinks those two shouldn't be together despite the love they feel for one another, I'll give them the same treatment I gave that guy, Bass."

"Well, you might want to start sooner than you think," said Roll. "Because recently today, I think I heard three Huntresses bad-mouthing Alia in the cafeteria from word of mouth while I was busy cooking."

"Oh, really," asked Maddy with a look of anger on her face. "And just what did these Huntresses say?"

"Oh things like how Alia doesn't know X as long as they have, or how they actually fight while Alia is just a mere navigator, and how X is deserving of someone better than her. You know, things like that," said Roll. "Believe me, I wasn't too thrilled about the crap they were saying, and I can't imagine how Alia would feel if she heard such trash."

"Did you get their names," asked Maddy.

"People around here learn names pretty quickly," said Roll. "I believe from what they said, their names were Marcia, Astrid and Fiona."

"Thanks," said Maddy. "Now, all I'll have to do is ask around for those three, and give them a real piece of my mind."

"A piece of your mind to who," came X's voice.

Roll and Maddy looked ahead of them to see X and Alia coming towards them.

"Uh, oh, you heard that," asked Maddy.

"Well yeah, I'm right in front of you, aren't I," asked X. "So, who are you going to give a piece of your mind to?"

"Oh, she didn't mean anything by it," said Roll. "We were just thinking out loud."

"Thinking out loud, my ass," said Maddy, before turning to X. "We heard that some Huntresses were bad-mouthing your woman, and I was going to see about bringing a little pain to them for doing that."

"So, you also know about that,"said Alia with a solemn look.

"Maddy, I appreciate the help, but it's not yours to handle," said X. "I'll deal with them. Besides, from what they said about Alia, she wants me to give her combat training, and I'm going to do just that. So don't you two worry about a thing. I'll handle it all."

Maddy sighed and said, "I guess you're right, but still, I want to help in some way. I mean, I know I don't show it well, but I do care for you, kiddo. And because I care for you, I should also stick up for your friends, family and especially your lover. I want to show better affection than I used to."

"Well, that would be nice, and yeah, your old way of showing affection wasn't too good back then," said X. "But... better late than never. Anyway, we got to get to our rooms, so we can unload this stuff. Afterwards, Alia and I are going to enjoy some private time."

"I always look forward to that," said Alia.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, how was the picnic," asked Roll.

"It was great," said X. "We had a great meal, I did a nice painting of Alia that I'll show you guys a little later, we went swimming in the pool, then just took in nature at its fullest."

"And on top of all that, we met a really nice family," said Alia. "The parents were actually famous people, and their kids were so cute."

"Speaking of which, I need to find Zero to give him something that he'll definitely love," said X. "Do you two know where he might be?"

"He and Layer left to go have a nice time on the town for tonight, and probably won't be back for a while," said Roll. "At least, that's what he told me."

"Well, if anything, it gives Alia and me some more time to ourselves, but I do hope to give him the autograph I got for him," said X.

"Whose autograph did you get," asked Maddy.

"We got an autograph from George Doherty, a great drag racer and son of legendary racer, Isaac Doherty," said X.

"No way," said Maddy. "The son of Isaac Doherty? I've been watching that man race for so long! They call old Isaac 'The Sonic Flash.' I can't believe you got his son's autograph. Can I see it?"

"You can when I give it to Zero," said X.

"Aw man, you should have got me one," said Maddy with a pouty face.

"You should have told me you were into racing," said X. "Anyway, we really want to have some time alone together, so if you'll excuse us, we're going to be off. We're just a little exhausted."

"We understand," said Roll. "You too have fun, and don't do anything you'll be ashamed to admit."

After saying that, Roll gives them a cute wink.

X and Alia just smiled at one another, then X said, "I don't think there's any shame in what we do. But it will be private."

"Well, either way, enjoy yourselves," said Roll.

"We most certainly will," said Alia.

After that, Roll and Maddy stepped to the side to let X and Alia pass by.

Meanwhile, in X's room, Alia lying on X's bed and is naked. She's lying on her front and crossing her arms in front of her to cover her breasts while her lower body is somewhat tilted on to the right, and her left leg is bent a little to cover her groin area. Though her body is mostly facing to the right, her head is just a little turned to the left while she's looking ahead and is giving a subtle, yet sexy smile. To top off this pose, she's got a pink flower in her hair over her right ear.

X, stripped down to just his black boxer-briefs, is sitting on a stool in front of a painting canvas. As we see what he is painting, we see Alia is in the painting and in the same pose she's in on the bed, but instead of being on the bed, she's in a field of flowers of various colors while surrounded by butterflies. In the background, we can majestic mountains with a grand waterfall that has a rainbow coming out of it. It's day time in the painting as the sunlight look so real.

After a while of painting, X says, "Okay, I'm done."

"About time," said Alia. "I didn't know how much longer I could hold this pose."

"Do you want to see what I painted," asked X.

"Sure do," said Alia.

We then get a shot of Alia's back as she sits up, so she can stand. Then, X turns the canvas around to show Alia the painting.

Getting a shot of the upper back of the canvas, which covers enough of Alia's naked body to only show her head and shoulders, and just little of her upper cleavage, Alia says, "X, it's beautiful. That's how I see me in such a pose?"

Getting a shot of X, he replies, "That's the kind of inspiration you give me. Just being around you gives me so many ideas, and this is one way I can express them."

Seeing only Alia's head and shoulders, she just smiles.

We then get a shot of Alia's back as she asks, "So, what do you want me to do for your next painting?"

"Okay, for the next one, this might be a little more of a challenge in terms of a pose, but as for the painting itself, it shouldn't take very long," replied X. "For this pose, I'll need you to stand like you're doing now, but I'll need you to cover your chest with your right arm and your groin with your left hand.

"Like this," asked Alia voice before we get a shot of her doing just what X told her to do.

"Very good," said X. "Now, I need you turn your body 45 degrees to your left."

Alia does what she's told and asks, "Is this good?"

"Yes, very much," said X. "Now, put your right leg out a little and bend it some. Just enough where your right foot will still touch the ground."

Alia does exactly that.

"Good," said X. "Now, turn your head to your right, and then tilt it to the right as far as you can. Afterwards, close your eyes and make a somewhat sexy open look with your mouth."

"I better not catch a fly in my mouth during this pose," said Alia before he did what she was told.

"Perfect," said X. "Now, let me just get my next canvas ready, and I'll get down to doing my next painting of you."

Afterwards, X is doing his painting of Alia. She's in the same pose in the painting as she is in real life, but she's standing in an ocean that's coming up to her knees. There are dolphins in the background that look to be playing. The whole thing takes place during the night, where there's a full moon and the night sky is lit with stars. The water is made to perfectly reflect the light from the stars and moon.

After a bit of painting, X says, "Done! You can stop posing now."

We get a shot of Alia's back as she drops her pose and says, "Phew, that was a tough one to hold."

"Sorry about that," said X. "But I think this painting turned out real good. Want to see it?"

"You know it," said Alia.

X turns the canvas around to show Alia the painting of her.

Once again, we get a shot of the upper back of the canvas which covers most of Alia's body except for her head and shoulders, and she says, "That's just incredible, X. So amazing. Although, I have to say it looks like I'm orgasming when I put on that pose and have that look on my face."

"Well, what can I say," asked X as we get a shot of just him. "That, too, gives me inspiration."

Getting a shot of just Alia's head and shoulders, she says, "Ooh, you dirty little boy."

Just then, we see Alia's back as she walks up to X, who stands up.

"Speaking of dirty," said Alia as we get a shot of just her head and shoulders, as well as X's. "You've got a lot of paint over your body. We need to see about getting you all cleaned up, so please follow me."

Alia then walks past X. We then see Alia's full naked backside as she walks to X's bathroom door in a sensual manner.

"You know I'll follow that delicious butt of yours anywhere," said X.

We then get a shot of X's feet as he drops his boxer-briefs down to them before they kicked them off and run off camera.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 102.


	102. Chapter 102: Kaygen at Home

Before I begin this chapter, I must inform you that I made a small change to Chapter 37, which is about what Blues said about Kaygen. I originally pictured her as an old woman, but after remembering Juli Mizrahi from Xenosaga, I decided to make Kaygen younger. Read that change first, and then read this chapter. Anyway, on with the show.

**Chapter 102: Kaygen at Home**

At the time X is doing his painting of Alia, Blues comes to video phone booth.

As he closes the door behind him, Blues thinks to himself, "I'm taking a big risk by doing this, but I've got to get in contact with Kaygen as soon as possible. Hopefully, my call won't be traced, even with my comm link turned off. Alright, here goes."

Meanwhile, at the Parliament building, we're taken inside of Kaygen's office. Kaygen seems to be getting ready to go home, until her video phone rings.

"Huh," said Kaygen. "I wonder who that could be at this hour?"

Kaygen then sat back down, and turned on her video phone, and it turned out to be Blues on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Ambassador Kaygen," said Blues.

"It's you," said Kaygen. "The Reploid that gave the data disk."

"Yes," said Blues. "I wanted to talk to you. I need to know if you've discovered anything."

"I have," said Kaygen. "Something big that you won't believe."

"Good, but we can't discuss it here," said Blues. "There's a chance my call might be traced. I could have sent you a letter, but I had to get in contact with you the fastest I could. Where can I meet you at?"

"No chance of that, I'm coming to you," said Kaygen.

"Coming to me is a big risk," said Blues.

"Yeah, well, my end isn't that safe either," replied Kaygen.

Blues sighed and said, "Alright, but we can't meet at the HQ. We need to find a secure spot."

Kaygen asked, "Do you know of one?"

"I do," said Blues. "Meet me at the local Soda Shop two days from now, around noon or a little after. We're about to go on our next mission tomorrow, so no chance of that happening. The day after will be good though. If I'm a little late, don't be dismayed. I will show up."

"Alright," said Kaygen. "I will be there."

"Do you have anyway of getting here without being traced, though," asked Blues.

"I have a private jet," said Kaygen. "I'll use it to come to you."

"Good," said Blues. "Remember, closest Soda Shop, around noon or a little after."

"I'll remember," said Kaygen. "And thank you for calling. I really need to get what I learned out there to someone."

"Let's hold off on making it public, right now," said Blues.

"I know that," said Kaygen. "I have to wait until something comes along that's going to really shake things up before we can do that."

"That would be wise," said Blues. "Anyway, I better hang up before this call is traced."

"Right," said Kaygen. "I'll see you later then. Two days from now, right?"

"Correct," said Blues. "You take care, Ambassador."

"You, too," said Kaygen. "See you until then."

Blues hung up.

Going back to the booth Blues is in, he comes out, and says to himself, "I just hope what she discovered isn't too grim."

After that, Blues walked off.

A little later that night, Kaygen pulled her car up to a large house, bringing it into the garage. As she does, the closes the garage door and gets out of her car.

Afterwards, Kaygen walks into the house, then she come to a coffee table to throw her keys down on it.

Hearing this, a hefty looking, Reploid woman dressed as a maid, and with blonde hair comes into the room that Kaygen is.

"Oh, Cynthia," said the woman with a Swedish accent. "It's so good you're home."

"Yes, it's good to be home, Helga," said Kaygen. "I trust the place is clean as always?"

"Ya, everything is spic and span," replied Helga with a smile.

"Wonderful," said Kaygen. "I know I can trust you with anything. Oh, speaking of which, how is my son?"

"Oh, little Nicholas is sleeping like a little log," said Helga.

Kaygen sighed and said, "Thank you again, Helga. You really have the magic touch. You do so much for us being both a maid and a nanny. You must really feel overworked."

"Oh, not at all," said Helga. "I like to do this work, and you and Dan are such good bosses. It makes me happy to work for you two."

Kaygen gave a big smile to Helga, "Still, we ask of so much, and you ask for so little. Your payday is coming up, so I'm going to give you a raise for your trouble."

"Oh, no need to do that," said Helga humbly. "I do all this from the bottom of my heart for you and your husband."

"I know that, but I still want to do something for you," said Kaygen. "Don't deny it, Helga. You would like a raise, wouldn't you?"

"Well," said Helga thinking about it. "Maybe a little more money couldn't hurt."

Kaygen giggled and said, "I knew it. I'll be happy to give you one this payday."

"Thank you very much," said Helga. "Anyway, I'll go get you something good to eat."

"Thank you, Helga," said Kaygen. "It has been a long day."

"I bet it has," said Helga. "Anyway, I'll go get the food ready, and you go get changed."

Helga then left the room.

After a while, Kaygen was in the room she came into when she walked in, but this time, instead of wearing her usual formal brown attire, she was in her sleep wear, which consisted of a long, light blue nightie and a matching gown she wore around her. Her ponytail is undone, letting her slightly long brown hair flow. She was eating a stir-fry dish that Helga whipped up for her while she's sitting on the couch and watching the late night news.

Just then, the door opens, and a human man with auburn hair and in a suit walks in, looking very tired.

"Man, am I beat," said the man.

Kaygen looked at the man, and said, "Hi honey, how was your day at the White House?"

"Brutal," said the man. "Running security on the place is still a monster. All of these crises that happen, and people still want to take tours of the White House and overall capitol."

Kaygen put his food down, then got up and walked towards the man. She then gave him a kiss, and said, "Well, don't worry about it, Dan. You're home now, so we can relax together."

"It's always nice to come home to see your beautiful face, Cynthia," said Dan. "But let's not make this all about me. How was your day at Parliament?"

"Busy as always," said Kaygen with a sigh. "Right now, the Chief Ambassador wants to run an investigation on to see who the real instigator of the revolts against the Maverick Hunters is."

"Well, the sooner we find out, the better," said Dan as he began to walk away from Kaygen. "Where's Helga at? I'm starving."

"Dan," said Kaygen.

"Yeah, what is it," asked Dan looking back at Kaygen.

"I think the Chief Ambassador is the one who is behind these revolts," said Kaygen. "This investigation just seems to be a way to cover his tracks."

Dan, looking surprised, said, "What makes you think that?"

"I, uh..." said Kaygen wanting to tell Dan the truth, but finding herself unable to. "I just have this feeling. He's way too clean. No one in any of the two governments that we currently have here is that clean."

"Maybe not, and I trust the Chief Ambassador as far as I could throw him," said Dan. "But what makes you think he'd be behind these revolts? I mean, why would he start a revolt against the Maverick Hunters? He needs the Hunters to keep his position of power, as do you."

"I know it doesn't make a lot of sense," said Kaygen. "But think about it. Don't you think it's a little odd that the only places to suffer from this revolt have been places important to the Maverick Hunters? Yet, at the same time, Parliament hasn't come under a revolt."

"Yeah, well, neither has the HQ," said Dan.

"Exactly," said Kaygen. "Don't think that's very odd? It seems to me he's using both sides to his benefit."

Dan scratched his head, and said, "I guess you have a point, but still, for the Chief Ambassador to try to rid himself of the Hunters... that's just suicide. I mean, if it was really him, the President would have taken notice."

"Pfft, the President," said Kaygen. "He's just the typical Republican looking to line his own pockets. He doesn't care."

(Note: I don't mean to offend anyone who's Republican or Conservative, but this fanfic will represent some of my own views. I'm really neither Republican or Democrat as I'm really independent. But at the same time, from my P.O.V., it's been hard to call myself one with how nutty some Republican politicians have been acting these days. Anyway, back to the story.)

"Now, Cynthia," said Dan in a curt tone. "Don't say that about him. He's still our commander in chief, and he would notice something fishy."

"Something has always been rotten in the state of Denmark," said Kaygen. "Ever since the Chief Ambassador took over the government that Dr. Johnathan Cain established in conjunction with one of the previous Presidents in order to be facilitate the relationship between humans and Reploids, everything has been going to Hell in a hand basket, and I've done my best to fight against this damnation when I became an Ambassador."

"I know that, especially with how young you are," said Dan. "Currently, at 30 years old, you're the youngest person to ever become an Ambassador, but you've done such good work already. It's too bad others don't listen to you that much."

"Well, I am trying my best," said Kaygen. "Still, I feel as if things are becoming just the way our enemy wants it to, and we're helping it along."

"Who knows," asked Dan. "But we'll just have to see how things play out, okay?"

"I know," said Kaygen. "That seems to be all we can do."

"Anyway, we need to say good night to Nicholas, then I need to get something to eat before we go on to bed," said Dan.

"I already have," said Kaygen. "You go on ahead."

"Alright, see you in a bit," said Dan before he walked off.

After a while has passed, both Kaygen and Dan are walking to their room hand in hand.

As they get into their room, which is very posh looking, Dan asks, "So, a little too tired for sex, tonight?"

"Now, I never said that, did I," said Kaygen.

Just then, getting a shot of her backside, Kaygen slips down her gown off her shoulders and arms. After that, she slips down her nightie to reveal her matching, bikini-style panties.

Dan smiles about what he sees, and getting a shot of her head and shoulders, Kaygen smiles back.

"Dan Kaygen," said Dan in thought. "You are one lucky man."

Dan then walks over to Kaygen, and wraps his arms around her lower back as he begins to kiss her passionately while Kaygen wraps her arms around Dan's neck to kiss him back while she squeezes her breasts tightly into him.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 103.


	103. Chapter 103: Bitter Rivalry

Before I begin this chapter, I need to say something to this person named Someone. All I have to say is "Congratulations." You really know how to be insulting. Thing is not really insulting me directly, pal, but you're insulting my fans by saying I either created them or forced them to review my work. And that, you insult me indirectly, which is much worse. I know it's kind of hard to believe I could get so many people to review my work so many times, thus making me pretty popular, but hey, it happens. Right now, I could assume you are one big Zero fanboy with your mouth so far on his cock, it's not even funny. I bet if I did a Mega Man X fanfic that was centered around mostly Zero, or a Mega Man Zero fanfic, you'd be worshiping the ground I stand of if I got that many reviews for those types of works as I have right now for this one. But, since I refuse to play to the Zero fanboyism that Capcom has, obviously you're a little bit pissed. And if that is the case, then you're a lost cause. But then, let's assume you're not a Zero fanboy, and you really are a little dismayed I'm getting so many reviews, in which case I will take back what I said about you being a Zero fanboy. Still doesn't change the fact you insulted me by insulting my fans. I have begged for reviews before when it came to my Fire Emblem fanfic, just to let you know, and it all it got me was a verbal frozen boot in the nutsack. These fans I have who are reviewing my Mega Man X fanfic came to me. I didn't ask for them or create them. They came to me, and decided to review my work, on their own accord. And I can kind of prove this, because if you look at crossover titled "A Destiny Unwanted," you'll see that only 9 of the 13 people that have reviewed my standard fanfic have reviewed my crossover. So... I can't be creating people or forcing them to review all of my work. And that makes your insult even worse, so I will defend them. Besides, I might as well, because hey, they choose to defend me. Mr. X, Someguy and Drake have all defended me from your attack. Works for me. I didn't need to be protected, but Jesus, at least I got people to defend. Who have you got, Someone? My guess is you got no one to defend you. Just another guy trying to shake, rattle and roll someone who's got a decent things going. Well, you be busted, bitch. Now, get the fuck off my fanfic, Someone, and don't waste my time with this bullshit. And to the rest of the people who have followed my fanfic diligently and have given me good reviews, this chapter is for you all. Enjoy.

**103: Bitter Rivalry**

Early in the morning, Kaygen and Dan are naked and in the shower. They're embracing one another as they kiss passionately.

After a while of kissing Kaygen on the lips, Dan moves down to her neck to kiss it, causing Kaygen to breath heavily.

Once he does that enough, Kaygen pays him back by kissing Dan on his chest, which makes him feel very good.

Eventually, the two go back to kissing each other for a while, as well as rubbing each other. As Dan strokes Kaygen's bare butt, this intensifies her pleasure and makes her kiss Dan more passionately.

The two stop to catch their breath, and then look at one another while smiling.

"I have something to tell you," said Kaygen as she stopped smiling for a bit. "I should have told you before we got in bed last night."

Dan's smile faded as well, and he asked, "What is it?"

"Well," said Kaygen. "I'm going to Maryland, tomorrow. I'm going to the Maverick Hunter HQ, or rather a place close to it."

"Really," asked Dan. "For what reason are you going?"

"Oh, just business," said Kaygen. "Something to do with work. I will be needing to borrow the private jet, though."

"Well, sure, you can borrow it," said Dan. "I mean, you're the one who bought it, so it's really yours. But still, is someone there that's very important to see?"

"Yes, quite important," said Kaygen. "Oh, wait a minute, you're not thinking what I think you are, are you?"

"Can't blame me for wondering," said Dan.

Kaygen laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to cheat on you. Why would I need to when you fulfill every need for me as my husband? Like I said, this is strictly business, and I'll be bringing two chaperones of sorts to make sure it does stay that way."

"I never thought of you as the type to be unfaithful," said Dan. "And I don't need to. I know you love me with all your being as I also love you the same way. But still, it's just that I need to know some details sometimes."

"I understand," said Kaygen. "I already give you my word this is strictly business."

"Good, I have your word," said Dan. "But just to make sure you won't be cheating on me, I'll do this for you to give the encouragement to not do so."

"And what is that," said Kaygen.

"Well, since you're so curious, here's the start of it," said Dan as he began to kiss Kaygen very intensely.

Afterwards, we get an off camera shot of the floor as we then hear Kaygen yell out of pleasure.

Back at the Maverick Hunter HQ around a little bit later in the morning, Zero is holding the autograph X got from George. X and Alia, who are back in their Reploid gear, are with him. He's also joined by Layer, Axl and Maddy.

"So, what do you think," asked X to Zero.

"Awesome," said Zero in shock. "I would have preferred Isaac himself, but the fact you met with his son is even more incredible! I can't believe I've got an autograph from the son of the legendary Sonic Flash! This is too cool!"

"It sure is," said Maddy. "An actual autograph from George Doherty! I would do almost anything for one myself, especially one from his father!"

"Man, you two sound just like me when I get something I find to be cool," said Axl.

"Hey, don't confuse this to be something like the little kid things you're into," said Zero. "This is really something big!"

"Right," said Axl in a sarcastic tone. "Getting an autograph isn't synonymous with something a kid would get."

"You're just jealous, Axl," said Zero.

"Believe whatever you want to believe," replied Axl.

"In all honesty, Zero, you do sound like a little kid, right now," said Layer. "But it's rather attractive seeing you this way."

"Maybe I do," said Zero. "But I know one thing, I'm not letting anyone have this! I'm going to go set this up in my room, right now! Thank you, so much, X. You really are a true friend."

"I think staying by your side and never giving up on you makes me a true friend," said X. "I though that would be good payback for you being a true friend to me."

Zero put on a solemn look and said, "Even after what I said back then to you and Alia?"

"Hey, that's in the past, and we don't need to dwell on that, right," asked X with a smile.

Zero smiled back and said, "Yeah, I guess not."

"Anyway," said X. "Don't take too long swooning over that autograph. We're about to begin our next mission. We're going after Geode Porcupine next, since we need to secure the mines that we get the minerals for our technology from."

"Oh crap," said Zero. "That means we'll be running into him when we get there."

"Who's that," asked Axl.

Layer and Maddy also gave curious looks.

"Corrosion Skunk," said Zero. "That old stubborn piece of crap."

"Corrosion Skunk," asked Layer.

"Corrosion Skunk used to be rival of Zero's back before I became a Hunter," said X. "Eventually, he went overboard on a mission to try to outdo Zero, but instead, it got him punished and he was forced to work in the mines alongside Dig Mole. Skunk has had a chip on his shoulder when it came to Zero ever since."

"So, it sounds like the rivalry between Crowrang and me, but just not as friendly," said Axl.

"More like the rivalry that Bass and I used to have," said X.

"Skunk's an asshole," said Zero. "Nothing more than to say about that. Shit, I should have known there would be catch after getting this autograph."

"Well, you're just going to have to put up with it," said Alia. "This has to be done, regardless of what history you two have."

"Psh, I know that," said Zero. "But I don't have to like it."

"Oh boy," said X after sighing. "I can tell this is going to be one fun mission. Anyway, we better see about bringing those new ride armors with us before we go. We'll probably need them to get through the place."

"That would be a good idea," said Alia. "Anyway, let's go have our briefing before we get started on the mission."

"I'll join you guys in a bit," said Zero. "I'm going to put my autograph up first."

"I'm coming with you guys, remember," asked Maddy. "Don't forget that we're going to be together for some time."

X sighed and said, "I remember that, Maddy. In some ways, you and your crew are like honorary Hunters."

"See," asked Maddy. "You know you need me."

"Anyway... let's get the lead out, guys," said X. "We need to hurry up with the briefing and get to the mines."

"Right," the others said before leaving the area of the a walkway they were standing on.

Afterwards, the Hunters were then in the hangar getting everything ready to go for their mission to the mines as they were loading up the Ride Armors they were going to bring with them, and were even getting ready the carrier that Maddy and her crew would be riding in.

Once that was all done, and the Hunters, along with Maddy and her crew were getting loaded up, X, who was in his Gaea Armor, got onto Rush, who transformed into jet mode. After all of the preparations, everyone took off to go to the mines.

After a while of traveling, the group came to and landed near a dig site where two Reploids were, one of which was a mole and the other was a skunk.

As they landed, the group disembarked their craft, and walked towards the two Reploids.

"About time you whippersnappers got here," said the mole as he made an occasional whistling sound when he talked, just like Gopher from Winnie the Pooh.

"Sorry about our tardiness, you two," said X. "And remember, Dig Mole, I'm older than you are."

"Yeah, but you still have the better energy to take on these hooligans that took over the mines," said Dig Mole.

"At least it's good that you're finally all here," said the skunk.

Just then, the skunk and Zero saw each other.

"Hello, Corrosion Skunk," said Zero in a bitter tone.

"Well, well, didn't think you'd show your face here," said Corrosion Skunk. "I just want you to know that I still haven't forgiven you."

"Oh, Skunk, I never get tired of your double standards," said Zero.

Angered, Corrosion Skunk walked up to Zero and asked him, "You want to say that to my face again, you little punk?"

"Why," asked Zero. "Afraid your sense of hearing is diminishing as fast as your inhibitions?"

"Alright, you little princess," said Skunk. "I'm about to have up to here with your smart-ass remarks!"

"At least one of us is a SMART ass," said Zero. "I wouldn't want to be a jackass."

Getting really pissed, Corrosion Skunk asked out loud, "You really want to do this right now, Shit Brains?"

Feeling challenged, Zero shouted, "At least I'm not as full of shit as you are, you walking bag of fertilizer!"

"Why, you," shouted Skunk as he was about to punch Zero.

"Bring it on, Asswipe," shouted Zero.

"Stop it, both of you," shouted X as he came in between the two of them.

With X in the way, both Zero and Corrosion Skunk ceased their attack on each other.

"Sorry about that," said Zero calming down.

Corrosion Skunk calmed down, and said, "I've got no beef with you, X. You're cool. But as long as Zero is here, I'm not working with this group. Sorry, X, but I'm going to do my own thing."

Skunk then turned around and began to walk away.

"Corrosion," Dig Mole called out. "Come back, you won't last a minute against those heathens!"

"Better than being around Zero," said Corrosion Skunk.

"Good," replied Zero. "At least the air will smell a little better, if you know what I mean."

Corrosion Skunk stopped to look at Zero with a glare, but then looked back forward to continue walking.

"I'm sorry about that, you guys," said Dig Mole. "I was afraid that once Zero got here, he'd act that way."

"That's okay, Mole," said X. "We'll just have to work harder without him."

"Man, and I thought the fights that Warfly and I got into were outrageous," said Axl.

"Still, he sounds like he would have been a powerful ally," said Blues.

"We're better off without him," said Zero. "He would just get out of control like he always did. That's what got him sent here in the first place."

Everyone just continued to watch Corrosion Skunk walk off.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 104.


	104. Chapter 104: Glittering Caves

Before I begin this, I need to ask you Ivy to at least give me the address to the thread, anyway. I would at least like to read it to see what kind of foolish responses the people on it are making. If you could do that for me, I'd be grateful. Anyway, time to get to the chapter.

**Chapter 104: Glittering Caves**

Taking place inside of the cave that leads to the mine, the Hunters walk in through the entrance, with some of them operating Ride Armors. X is operating the new Tank Armor while Zero pilots the new Manticore Armor. Some of the lesser Hunters are piloting older Ride Armor models, such as the Raiden, Kangaroo and Hawk.

As they get far enough in, both Maddy and Jewel Man are taken in by all of the precious stones that fill the place.

"Whoa," said Maddy. "Look at all of the potential jewelry in this place!"

"I know," replied Jewel Man. "This cave has it all! I can see stones like Amethyst, Jasper, Turquoise, Obsidian, Topaz, Garnet, Quartz, Malachite, Jedite, Beryl, Zoicite, Nephrite, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, etc. This cave is chock full of precious stones!"

Roll giggled and said, "Sounds like you feel right at home, Jewel Man."

"Well, gemstones are the name of the game when it comes to my work," Jewel Man replied.

"Just think of if we brought back enough of these stones with us," said Maddy just about drooling. "We'd be filthy rich in no time! Man, you Hunters really struck it lucky with this place!"

"Maybe so," said Dig Mole. "But this is a cave we mine for our technology, not for Zales or any other place to fulfill your need for riches. So that means no touching or looting of anything here."

"I know, I know," said Maddy. "But a girl can dream, right?"

X just shakes his head, then asks, "So Dig Mole, do you have any idea of where the hostages might be? We might want to see about getting them first."

"I'm afraid not," said Dig Mole. "Once the revolters came and overpowered us, we only had enough time to escape. I'm sorry about that."

"No, that's alright," said X. "It will make finding them to be a little more difficult, be we'll find them. We'll just have to trust that the probe we sent in can give the Navigators a good read out of the place, so we'll be able to find them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine when we come to get them," said Dig Mole. "It's mostly Corrosion Skunk I'm worried about. The guy is going to be in serious trouble if he thinks he can take on those revolters by himself."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth a laugh for me at least," said Zero. "He always did have a big ego."

"He's still an ally, no matter how much you two dislike one another," said X. "So we've got to go after him."

"I know," said Zero. "But I'm still going to regret it."

"Let's just hurry before something bad happens to him," said Dig Mole.

Meanwhile, deep in the mines, the revolters were busy working to mine the place for as many minerals as they could get their hands on.

Watching over them was Geode Porcupine as he was walking around to see the progress all of the revolters were making.

Porcupine came over to a group of revolters that found a stash of raw minerals for technological use.

"Very good," said Geode Porcupine. "That should be sufficient, but let's keep mining this place for all it has. We must have more for our master to make our dreams come true."

The revolters nodded to Porcupine.

"But for now, let's get this stash of minerals loaded up and hauled out of here," Geode Porcupine commanded.

As the revolters went to do that, Geode Porcupine got a message on his wrist communicator, which he answered promptly. On the other side was Ruby.

"How goes the mining operation," Ruby asked.

"So far, so good," said Geode Porcupine. "Everything should go as planned for the new age."

"Good, that's what we need to hear, but be careful, the Hunters are after you," said Ruby.

"Don't worry," said Geode Porcupine. "We'll be ready for them. We have enough of the Dark Matter the master created to slow them down consistently."

"I wouldn't put too much faith into the Dark Matter," said Ruby. "It was meant as a way to combat the anti-virus that they've armed themselves with, but it may only act as a minor distraction."

"Sometimes a minor distraction is all we need to really win the battle," said Geode Porcupine.

"I just hope you're right," said Ruby. "Otherwise, do you have a backup plan?"

"Indeed, we do," said Geode Porcupine.

Ruby, looking curious, asked, "Mind sharing with me?"

"Certainly," replied Porcupine. "We struck a gold mine of Zitronium earlier ago that I think the Hunters here were guarding. We managed to get our hands on it and created some weapons to use with the Zitronium acting as ammunition. I believe it was the same kind you used for those bombs you set up in the HQ, according to the master."

"Good," said Ruby. "Make sure you don't have to use them, but if you do, don't hold back on them. Stop them immediately."

"I understand, and we'll carry out the master's will for the hope of making our dreams come true," said Geode Porcupine.

"I know you will," said Ruby. "Oh, by the way, has the help the master promised arrived for you?"

"He has," said Geode Porcupine. "He should prove to be a valuable asset to us."

"Yes," Ruby replied. "If the revolutionaries and Dark Matter don't succeed, he should at least give you a fighting chance."

"I certainly hope he will, for all of our sakes," said Geode Porcupine.

"So, where is Gareth, right now," asked Ruby.

"He's observing another part of the excavation," said Porcupine. "Why? Do you need to talk to him?"

"No, just wanted to know," said Ruby. "Had to make sure he was at least active."

"Of course," said Geode Porcupine.

"Anyway, that will be all. Just keep a lookout for the Hunters, and dispose of them as quickly as you can," said Ruby.

"Will do," said Geode Porcupine. "Tell the master he can count on us."

"I will, but just make sure you carry out the job," Ruby said. "Ruby, over and out."

Ruby cut communication with Porcupine.

Meanwhile, in another part of the area, Gareth was busy talking with Berkana over his communicator.

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to meeting with X, again," said Berkana. "I wonder if he's gotten even cuter than before?"

Gareth sighed, and said, "Berkana, you make such a big deal about that man, I don't know what to tell you. I just got this feeling that something horrible is going to come and bite you hard, even if you do manage to convert X to our side."

"Oh, that's right," said Berkana. "I forget how negative you can be just about, well... all the time."

"I'm just being realistic, okay," said Gareth.

Berkana replied, "There's a big difference between being realistic, and just being a frumpy face."

"Oh, think what you want," said Gareth. "But still, I do worry you're going to take this too far once the virus has been administered."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Berkana. "Hey, I wonder if I should wear any blush or lipstick when I encounter X? What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me," asked Gareth. "I'm not into that girl stuff. Contact Ruby for that kind of advice."

"Gareth, you're always such a poor sport about this stuff," said Berkana. "Fine, I'll just decide on my own. I think I will wear such a thing just to pretty myself up for him."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Gareth.

"I hope you're not jealous that I'm into X so much, are you," asked Berkana.

"I could care less," said Gareth. "Besides, my real target of interest is Zero, just like before on Laguz Island."

"Let us hope you put up more of a fight against him than you did last time," Berkana said.

Gareth replied, "I did just about have him, you know? I think I was the better fighter, but Zero did prove to be pretty sneaky when it came to his skills."

"If you think I'm doubting your skills, you're right," said Berkana. "After all, I believe that brains will always overcome brawn, and I have science on my side to prove it."

"If that was the case, you failed as well in trying to defeat X back then," said Gareth.

"Well, about that..." Berkana started to say. "He just proved to be very sneaky, as well. Perhaps even more so than Zero was for you."

"Uh-huh... right," said Gareth. "So, in reality, you're in the same boat as I am."

"Well, not when the master finishes making his virus," said Berkana. "Plus, I've also managed to study X's purified DNA, so I know how to defeat him without breaking so much as a sweat."

"Well, I'll give you credit there," said Gareth. "When it comes to knowing how to research this stuff, you are one of the best."

"See," asked Berkana. "I can't be that much of a pain to you if even you can notice my work in that field."

"Oh, you're still a pain," said Gareth. "But you can be a beneficial pain."

"I guess I'll take that as much of a compliment as I possibly can," said Berkana.

Gareth then said, "Anyway, you'd better get off. The Hunters are on their way here I believe, and I need to be prepared for them."

"Oh, alright," said Berkana. "Fight the good fight, if you can."

"I intend to," said Gareth.

"We'll see, if you make it back alive," said Berkana. "Berkana, over and out."

Berkana cuts communication, and Gareth sighs.

Geode Porcupine appears beside Gareth and asks, "Something troubling you?"

"Yeah, very much," said Gareth. "If the Hunters aren't the death of me, Berkana will be."

"I see," said Porcupine. "Well, as long as things go as planned, we shouldn't have to worry too much, right?"

"I certainly hope so," replied Gareth.

Meanwhile, back at the HQ's hangar, Douglas and Auto appear to be working on large fighter jet.

"Man, oh man," said Douglas. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when this beauty we're making for them."

"I know," replied Auto. "It's going to be another leap in combat technology."

"Yup, and all thanks to our brilliant know how," said Douglas.

Auto then said, "I'm getting excited just working on this. I'll probably be even more excited to see it in action."

Signas then walked in and approached the work in progress as he said, "Well, things with the new weapon seem to be coming along nicely."

"Sure is," replied Douglas. "It's going to be splendid, and we'll make sure it'll be something all three of the boys can enjoy."

"You talk as if its a toy," said Signas. "Don't let it go to your heads. I'm glad you two are excited to construct this piece of machinery, but it's a tool the Hunters will need if we're to succeed in aerial combat."

"Don't worry, Commander," said Auto. "You can count on us to work our hardest, and not lose sight of what's important."

"I know, but I just have to make sure," said Signas. "Anyway, you two carry on with your work."

Signas then walked away, leaving Douglas and Auto to finish everything with the new jet they were making.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 105.


	105. Chapter 105: Plans for Sabotage

**Chapter 105: Plans for Sabotage**

Guarding the entrance to the heart of the mines where the working revolters, along with Geode Porcupine and Gareth were was a large group of revolters. While most were on foot, some were in Ride Armors.

Corrosion Skunk was surveying the situation from behind a big rock on higher ground as to not be seen by the revolters.

"That's a pretty tight defense they've got," said Corrosion Skunk. "But, I should be able to handle it. Still, after so many years, I can't believe I got stuck with this job of making sure minerals didn't get into the wrong hands, but now, I've at least got a real reason to fight. Oh well, here goes nothing."

From behind the rock, Corrosion Skunk fired his weapon, the Chemical Grenade out into a group of revolters. The revolters saw the object bounce, and immediately, they knew what it was.

"Grenade," the surrounding revolters shouted.

It was too late, however, as the grenade immediately exploded, releasing a corrosive gas that started to eat away at the bodies of the revolters that were near it.

As the revolters that got hit by the gas died, the others waited for the gas to evaporate and die out.

"The Maverick Hunters are here," said a revolter. "There's no question about it! We need to send for back up!"

Just then, after hearing this, Corrosion Skunk fired several grenades at the entrance, which caused the rocks to crumble and fall down to block it and keep any revolters from warning the others in the heart of the mines.

"The entrance is blocked," shouted a revolter.

"Find that Hunter, and bring him down," shouted a revolter in a Ride Armor.

"No need," shouted Corrosion Skunk, who then jumped out of hiding. "You want me? Here I am!"

The revolters looked to see Corrosion Skunk, and the same one that was in a Ride Armor, shouted, "Stop him! Take that Maverick Hunter out!"

Skunk jumped in to action, and switched his Buster from grenade mode to blaster mode, and began to fire at the oncoming revolters that proceeded to destroy him. Skunk was managing to hold his own just fine as he took out a few revolters that were on foot in the fire fight, though the Ride Armors proved to be more of nuisance for him as the armor they possessed was very thick and able to ward off serious damage.

"Well, this certainly increases the challenge a little," said Corrosion Skunk before smiling. "Good thing I always look forward to one."

As Corrosion Skunk was about to switch back to grenade mode on his Buster, the revolters in Ride Armors dashed at him to prevent that from happening, and started to throw heavy punches at Skunk.

Thankfully, manged to dodge their blows, but the revolters were still not giving him any time to switch out weapons, so he could have the advantage.

Just then, as they were arriving, the Hunters and pirates heard the battle from afar.

"Is that a fight going on," asked Blues.

"Must be," said X. "Corrosion Skunk must have decided to move in for an attack."

"That damned fool," said Zero. "I know I shouldn't care, but he'll get killed if he thinks he can do all of that by himself."

"Plus, he'll botch up everything," added Dig Mole. "We better hurry up and get to him!"

"Right," said X. "Let's go!"

After that, the Hunters and pirates made their way through the caves to get to the battle that was raging on.

When they reached the site of the battle, they saw that Skunk wasn't fairing to well against the Ride Armor the revolters were piloting.

"That moron," said Zero. "Oh well, serves him right."

"We'd better go help him and fast," said X. "Let's get to it, everyone!"

The Hunters in the Ride Armors led the charge while the ones on foot and the pirates brought up the rear. As they did, X fired the machine guns from his Tank Armor at the enemy revolters and Zero's fired blasts from the Manticore Armor's Buster. These attacks hit the revolters' Ride Armors, doing big damage to them.

The revolters and Corrosion Skunk looked to see the heroes coming towards them.

"More of them," shouted a revolter.

Another revolter yelled, "Get them!"

As the Hunters and revolters got into a massive brawl, Skunk took this time to switch his Buster to grenade mode, and began to fire some Chemical Grenades at the revolters that were coming after him.

After a long while of battling, the Hunters in the Ride Armors started to gain the upper hand, and took down the revolters in their Ride Armor, leaving the rest on foot as easy picking for the other Hunters and the pirates.

After the revolters were destroyed, X approached Corrosion Skunk and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but thank you," said Corrosion Skunk. "I guess I got in over my head."

"Of course, you did," said Zero as he approached Skunk. "You were never one for tact in the first place. Next time, we won't be there to save your sorry ass."

"Oh, I forgot you were there, Zero," said Corrosion Skunk with a scowl. "You don't expect me to personally thank you, do you?"

Zero replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Alright, this is really getting annoying," said X. "Can you two please put your personal feelings behind yourselves?"

"I will when Zero goes to Hell," said Skunk.

"Better to be there than around you," replied Zero.

"We've got more important things to worry about," said Dig Mole. "Right now, we need to know who blockaded the entrance to the mines like this."

"I did it," said Corrosion Skunk. "I had to do it. They were going to contact for back up, so I had to make sure no one would come through to help them."

"Good thinking, but it does slow us down a bit," said X. "Thankfully, these Ride Armors should be able to plow through those rocks in no time, but I'm afraid the noise we'll make might alert the other revolters we'll have to face off against."

"Way to go, Skunk," said Zero. "Now our mission is going to be twice as hard after this stunt. Man, you're such an idiot."

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry for making the current battle we just had an easy one," said Corrosion Skunk. "Pardon me for actually worrying about the situation."

"No time for another fight between you two," said X. "Let's just hurry and clear a path, so we can get to the mines."

"Right, said Zero.

After that, X and Zero used their Ride Armors to plow through. X uses the grenade launchers on his Tank Armor to do the job while Zero charges the Manticore Armor's Buster to fire a powerful laser shot against the rockslide.

With enough of the rocks cleared out of the way, X said, "Alright, that should do it. Let's keep going, everyone."

Zero and Corrosion Skunk looked at one another, and Zero asked, "Truce for the time being?"

"I guess so," said Skunk. "But after this, it's back to square one for us."

"Agreed," said Zero. "At least that's something we can agree on."

"Yeah, ironic, isn't it," asked Corrosion Skunk.

X just sighed, then got Alia on his communicator and asked, "Alia, do you have a lock on the hostages just yet? The probe should be far enough into the mines for you to get a proper reading."

"I'm getting a good view of the place," said Alia. "But no sign of the hostages. However, the revolters are definitely working hard at digging in our mineral source. I think I also see Geode Porcupine there, and he's with another Reploid."

"What's he look like," asked X. "He... looks like a knight of sorts."

"Knight Man," asked Roll.

"No, I bet it's Gareth," said Zero.

"Just like Geemel said," replied X.

"Well, anyway, aside from the revolters that are working to steal our minerals, they've also got the place heavily guarded," said Alia. "They must be expecting you all. You could go in there guns a blazing, but you might want to see about being a little more stealthy in your approach. Try to sabotage the place."

"Sabotage," asked Dig Mole. "Does she mean what I think she means?"

"Yes," replied Alia. "You're going to need to destroy that machinery used for mining. I know it's unthinkable, but at this point, we need to do anything to keep them from getting their hands on those minerals."

"So, either way, our mineral source still gets cut off," said Zero.

"I guess it's the only way," said Dig Mole. "But fiddlesticks, I was hoping we didn't have to go through this problem. Damn those revolters."

"I know how you feel, Mole," said X. "But better that we destroy the machinery necessary for digging than to lose the minerals to our enemies."

"So, how are we going to go about this, Rock," asked Blues.

X thought for a minute then said, "I think I know what we can do. But I'm going to need you, Dig Mole and Maddy to come with me. Oh, and Bomb Man, as well."

"What's your plan, brother," asked Bomb Man.

"Yeah, I'd like to know about this plan, myself," said Dig Mole.

"Well, for you, Mole, you know the blueprints of the machinery very well, so you might be able to locate their weaknesses. That's Bomb Man will come in. Blues will act as distraction while Maddy and I will act as the muscle to take down the people who come in our way."

"Not too bad of a plan there, kiddo," said Maddy.

"Of course, I'll need to be on foot for this, as well as a change of attire," said X, who then jumped out of his Ride Armor and switched out for the Shadow Armor. After that, he turned to Bass, and asked, "Bass, you think you can handle a Ride Armor?"

"Wha... you mean I get to pilot one," asked Bass.

"That's right," said X. "When we contact you, we want you to cause as much havoc to place as possible. Think you can do that?"

"Oh, baby, can I," asked Bass with glee before he immediately jumped into the Tank Armor. "Yeah, I'm liking this already!"

"Alright, the five of us are going ahead," said X. "The rest of you follow behind, but stay in the tunnel when you get to the end of it, alright?"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Very well," said X. "Let's go, then!"

After that, X, Blues, Bomb Man, Maddy and Dig Mole ran into the the tunnel leading to the heart of the mines, while the rest of the large group followed behind.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 106.


	106. Chapter 106: Battle In The Mines

**Chapter 106: Battle in the Mines**

In the Maverick Hunter HQ's lab, Dr. Light and Iris are around X's Ultimate Armor, which is lying on a slab and has what looks like an extra part to it that looks like some kind of winged jet pack.

"Well, that should do it," said Dr. Light. "The enhancements to the Ultimate Armor are finished, and it should now be more powerful."

"Now, we just have tell X the news when he gets back from his mission," said Iris. "Still, I can't begin to fathom how the enemies will improve themselves after witnessing what power this armor will have to it when X uses it."

Dr. Light replied, "Yes, escalation has been a problem for many years. As I said, I mostly created such weaponry to help Rock end these battles, but I wonder if it's simply making everything worse as the enemies just keep growing more and more powerful."

"You can't blame your own self for all of the world's problems," came Signas as he walked to where Dr. Light and Iris were. "In some ways, we're all responsible, but in others, maybe it's just how the world works. I know some people still see us as a beacon of hope, but I wonder how long that will last. I fear we're coming up to the final days of our glory, if we're not there already."

"I guess we won't truly know until it actually happens," said Dr. Light.

"I guess so," said Signas. "Anyway, so how is everything going, right now?"

"Dr. Light just finished improving the Ultimate Armor for X," said Iris.

"Good," said Signas. "That might just give us the upper hand we need. Could you give me a rundown on it?"

"I would," said Dr. Light. "But, I'm waiting for Rock to come back so I can share it with him. If you don't mind, of course."

Signas nodded, then said, "That's fine, but I still would like to be here when you share this info with X."

"Of course," said Dr. Light. "I understand. Also, in looking into the technology of both Zero's and Axl's armors, I've created some new programs that will enhance their armors greatly. It should give them even greater power than what they had before."

"I'll be here for that, as well," said Signas. "I need to at least know if these armors are going to at least give them an edge in winning this battle."

"They should make things just a bit easier, but as for winning the battle, I can't really say just yet," said Dr. Light. "We'll just have to see if such a thing will be possible."

"I suppose that's all we can do," said Signas.

Meanwhile, back in the caves, the Hunters and pirates make it to the end of the tunnel. As told by X, the large group waits at the end of it while X, Blues, Maddy, Bomb Man and Dig Mole manage to sneak into the heart of the mines. They hide behind large rock to peer at the activity going on.

"They certainly are hard at work," whispered Blues.

"Well, we better get started," said X. "Dig Mole, what should we take down first to halt this operation?"

"Let me think," said Dig Mole as he looked around. "We should probably destroy those laser drills. They're the heart of the digging operation, and without them, they can't mine the place."

"Good idea," said X. "And I trust you know where the weak spots would be where we should hit them at?"

"Of course," said Dig Mole. "I was entrusted to know all about them if a time like this occurred, though I hoped it would never occur. But, we're going to need explosives that can be detonated remotely, since it's imperative we take them all down at the same time."

"You're lucky," said Bomb Man. "I just happen to have some bombs made especially for doing that."

"I guess we're all set then," said Maddy.

"We should probably head for the drill to the east," said Dig Mole.

"Right, let's do this," said X.

Afterwards, X and his team headed for the laser drill to the east. On their way, they saw some guards were there in the way. X nodded to Blues, who then did his trademark whistle to get the attention of the guards.

As the guards heard the whistle they went to investigate, but as they did, X and Maddy were ready as they knocked out the two guards unconscious.

"Alright, we're almost there," said X.

After that, they headed for the the top of the laser drill. Immediately, X and Maddy disposed of the guards there after Blues whistled to get their attention.

As they arrived at the drill, Dig Mole said, "We should place an explosive in the drill's power bay where it's core is. Doing that, should cause a chain reaction once the bomb is detonated and blow the whole thing up."

"Good idea," said X. "Bomb Man, you know what to do."

"Right," said Bomb Man as he readied one his remote bombs.

Dig Mole opened the panel for Bomb Man to set the bomb in the power bay of the drill.

"Sorry to do this to ya', beautiful," Dig Mole said to the drill.

Bomb Man activated the bomb's beacon and placed it inside.

"Well, that's one down," said Blues. "Let's go find the other, so we can set it up to explode."

"Right, we're dong that immediately," said X. "Let's go."

After that, the group headed to the other laser drill, which was to the west. They did just about the same thing in getting to it, and placing the bomb in the power bay of the drill.

Once they were finished, they headed back to the tunnel's entrance and Bomb Man said, "It's time for the fireworks to begin."

"Do it," said X.

After that, Bomb Man pressed a button on his armor, which set off the two bombs, and as Dig Mole said, it set off a chain reaction that blew up the drills all the way.

The revolters took notice of this just as it happened while others were sent flying from the explosions.

"The drills have been destroyed," shouted a revolter.

"How the hell did this happen," shouted Geode Porcupine.

"The Maverick Hunters must have done this," said Gareth. "But why blow up their own equipment? Are they that desperate to stop our plans that they'll destroy the very things they built?"

"Search this place all over for the Hunters," said Geode Porcupine. "Find them and make them pay for this!"

"No need," shouted X as he revealed himself, as did his whole team. "We're already here, and we're going to make YOU all pay for how you've used our own devices just to serve your own ends! This is our mine, and Mavericks aren't welcome here! Do it now, Hunters!"

"That's our cue," said Zero.

"Let's do it, then," shouted Axl.

The Hunters and pirates charged along with X's group and the revolters charged at them with full force while Gareth and Geode Porcupine stayed behind.

Geode Porcupine activated his communicator and shouted, "Release the Dark Matter!"

Hearing that, some revolters let loose several orbs of Dark Matter to face down the Hunters and pirates.

"You know, Porcupine," said Gareth. "We'd better retreat for now and leave the Maverick Hunters to these guys and me. I'll guard the next area and won't let them pass. You go get ready for the backup plan in case we fail. Besides, you should guard the hostages as best as you can."

"I guess I should," said Geode Porcupine. "If you can, take care of them, Gareth."

"I shall do my best," said Gareth.

After that, Geode Porcupine and Gareth turned around to leave.

"I should probably contact Ruby as soon as I can," thought Gareth to himself. "She's probably deathly worried about me right now."

Meanwhile, the fight was really heating up. X switched back for his Gaea Armor, and used it's strength and durability to plow through some revolters along with Guts Man. In one instance, Guts Man picked up X, and tossed him through a see of enemies. X held out his fists to inflict extensive damage.

Maddy and Splash Woman used their tridents to strike down revolters that got in their way.

Cut Man fired his Rolling Cutter to shred the enemies down to size.

Elec Man and Plug Man combined electric attack to defeat their foes.

Fire Man and Magma Man created a massive wall of flame to roast the enemies.

Bomb Man let loose a barrage of bombs to send the revolters flying away with after they exploded.

Galaxy Man sucked up a few revolters coming towards him with one of his Black Hole Bombs.

Tornado Man created a big cyclone to take his enemies for a big ride. Corrosion Skunk added to it by firing some of his Chemical Grenades to turn the twister into a tornado of corrosive gases.

Ice Man created a large wall of Ice Slashers to freeze the enemies with.

Jewel Man used his Jewel Satellite to reflect the revolters own attacks back at them.

Concrete Man fired Concrete Shots to hold the enemies in place, and then he smashed them to pieces with his strength.

Hornet Man sent a swarm of Hornet Chasers to sting the revolters into submission.

Rush went into jet form to knock out any revolters that he could defeat.

Tango buzz-sawed through a great number of enemies to defeat them.

Axl and Roll fired their guns through a large number of enemies, while Blues used his Rebound Shield to knock out several enemies consecutively.

Duo blasted through several revolters in his energy form.

Zero and Bass used thier Ride Armors to deal with the enemies that were also in Ride Armors. Though the number of enemy ride Armors were greater, the more advanced technology of the Ride Armors that Zero and Bass were piloting were too much for the revolters to handle.

Dig Mole used his burrowing ability to defeat the enemies from underground while releasing several his Burrow Claws to shred the ground from underneath them.

The lesser Hunters managed to hold up their own very nicely, as did Bass' team and the pirates.

As the battle came to a close, the Maverick Hunters and pirates were victorious in the battle against the revolters.

"Good job, everyone," said X. "Now, let's keep moving. We've got to find those hostages and fast." After that, X contacts Alia and asks, "Alia, do you have a lead on the hostages now?"

"Alia, I think so," said Alia. "It looks like they're at the very end of the mines."

"I have suspicion that's where we'll find Geode Porcupine, as well," said X. "We're heading there, now."

"Be careful, though, X," said Layer. "We're picking up odd virus signals coming towards you."

"Must be more of that Dark Matter," said Bass.

"What's this Dark Matter," asked Dig Mole.

"Very bad news," said Zero. "It's a version of the Dark Virus that's been weaponized. We first dealt with it when we went take on Demolition Termite."

"If is bad news for you, Zero, then you must be more of a pansy than we thought," said Corrosion Skunk.

"Keep it up, Skunk," said Zero. "And you'll receive a nice bitch-slapping from me."

"I'd love to see you try," replied Skunk. "You know what they say, 'The weaker they are, the louder they bark.'"

Zero got pissed, and said, "Oh, you're asking for it, jerk-off."

"Takes one to know one," said Skunk.

"Enough out of both of you," shouted X. "We're fighting the revolters, not each other! One more outburst out of either of you, and I'll demand that Signas do some reprimanding."

After that, Zero and Corrosion Skunk looked away from one another.

"You know, I think I really like that skunk," said Bass.

"Why, because he reminds you of yourself," asked Roll.

"Maybe," said Bass. "And if that's the case, it just makes him cooler."

"Well, if we're done with that tomfoolery," said Dig Mole. "I suggest we get the lead out, and keep going."

"Right," said X. "Let's go, everyone!"

After that, the Hunters and pirates moved forward.

Meanwhile, Maddy came up beside Blues, and said to him, "You know, Blues... you were pretty cool. I liked the way you fight."

Blues smirked and said, "That was nothing. I'm capable of a lot more than that."

"Maybe," said Maddy. "But you're still pretty impressive. Guess I should expect that from X's older brother, right?"

"I would say I taught Rock everything he knows," said Blues. "But, even he's picked up a few tricks I never would have thought of."

"What can I say," said Maddy. "The ol' kiddo is full of surprises. He's really amazing."

"He certainly is," said Blues.

After a bit of silence, Maddy said, "But you know, Blues... you're pretty cool, as well. After all, without you, we'd probably have no X, today."

Blues looked at Maddy with a cool smile, and said, "Too true."

Hearing this from where he was, X just smiled.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 107.


	107. Chapter 107: Pride of a Warrior

**Chapter 107: Pride of a Warrior**

Standing in a large area of the mines, Gareth is talking to Ruby over his communicator.

"Hey there," said Gareth. "I hope I'm not worrying you too much right now with the position I'm in."

Ruby replied, "You know I always will, Gareth. Ever since I started to develop something for you, you've always given me something to worry about."

Gareth just chuckled.

"What's so funny, Gareth," asked Ruby. "These are my feelings I'm expressing to you, so how can you find yourself able to laugh about such a thing?"

"I'm not laughing about your feelings, Ruby," said Gareth. "I'm laughing about the irony. It's about how the ever so cold and stoic Ruby Lancer is suddenly showing real emotion and feelings. It's kind of... heart-warming."

"Oh," said Ruby as she followed with some laughter. "I guess... it is kind of ironic. I always felt that, as both a spy and assassin, I had to be so devoid of true warmth. But then I met you, and suddenly, I feel such joy to be around you. I mean... I love serving my role for our master, but sometimes, I regret feeling nothing for so long. And if I lose you... I feel I might revert back to that old way."

"Ruby," Gareth simply said before pausing for a bit. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget," asked Ruby. "It was back in the early years of the 22XX era, way before I had been assigned to spy on the Maverick Hunters. Wily had just finished rebuilding you along with Geemel, Zain and Berkana. At first, I thought you were nothing more than a tool for my master's plans, despite how attracted you were to me and tried your best to woo my heart, but that time I was caught in a corner by those bounty hunters, the Blood Vipers, you threw yourself into the fray to save me when I was at my weakest."

"Well, what can I say," said Gareth. "The match was just unfair, and their tactics were brutal from what you told us, despite how highly advanced you were. Even though we may not be the good guys, we still have to keep a sense of honor about us. And my honor will be to protect you when you are in trouble."

"Gareth," said Ruby before pausing for a moment. "Do me a favor, and please live."

"I'm willing to die for my cause, but for you, I'll do my best," said Gareth.

"Please do even more than that," said Ruby. "I really want to be able to see you again. Hopefully, my time here with the Maverick Hunters will be over, and I can be with you forever."

"That would be most nice," said Gareth. "I'm still reminded of the memories we shared together. They may seem like nothing to other couples, but for me, they were special."

"They certainly were to me, as well," said Ruby.

Gareth said, "That makes me happy to hear you say that."

"I love you, Gareth," said Ruby. "Please come back to me if you can."

"I'll make sure that I do," said Gareth. "And I love you, too, Ruby."

"It was nice to hear your voice again," said Ruby. "I hope to see you again."

"I do to," said Gareth. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon," said Ruby before she cut communication.

In the HQ, from the spot Ruby was talking to Gareth from, Ruby thinks to herself, "I really do love him, but... why do I get this feeling this is the last time we'll talk? I sure hope it isn't."

Back in the mines, the Hunters and pirates have encountered the Dark Matter. X has switched out for his new and improved Glide Armor to be stand a chance against it than he would in the Gaea Armor.

As they do battle with the several orbs of Dark Matter, some of the lesser Hunters do get hurt, but are able to shake off their injuries.

Eventually, after enough battling, the Hunters manage to get the upper hand over the Dark Matter.

Blues gets out his Blade Shield, and throws it as it separates into three blades to slice up the Dark Matter orbs.

Unable to keep up with the Dark Matter due to the Tank Armor's bulkiness and slow reaction time, Bass jumps out and goes into flight mode, which allows him to quickly dispatch the orbs of Dark Matter he can destroy.

Roll releases some energy hearts to trap some Dark Matter from the heart emblem on her chest armor, then she proceeds to destroy them with her Roll Bullets.

Axl uses his enhanced Crossbow Bomber to destroy the Dark Matter he comes across.

Zero gets out his glaive weapon to better to slice up the Dark Matter that approaches him since the charged blast of the Manticore Armor are too slow for the Dark Matter.

X fires a charged shot that hits one thing of Dark Matter, causing the blast to separate to hit and destroy multiple orbs of Dark Matter.

Duo grabs a Dark Matter orb that charges for him with his left hand, and charging it with energy, he blasts the Dark Matter orb so hard that it causes it to vaporize.

Maddy, now with her weapons augmented with the anti-virus, slices up some Dark Matter with her cutlass and trident.

X then decides to clean up the rest on his own, so he activates his X-Drive, which allows him to run around easily and dispatch of each and every Dark Matter orb that he can with rapidly charged Buster shots, until they're all gone.

After X has deactivated the X-Drive, he says, "Well, that should be all of them."

Axl, who switched for his standard weapon, said, "You know, if that's the best the Chief Ambassador can do to stop us, then we're going to have too easy of a time with this whole thing."

"For some reason, I get the feeling this was a little too easy," remarked Zero.

X replied, "Maybe, but we've got to keep going, regardless of what the enemy has waiting for us. But at the same time, we should be cautious."

Duo then said, "Still, even I am with Zero on this one. This fight with the Dark Matter was a little too easy. Maybe we're just getting better, but I feel they have something else up there sleeves, pardon the cliche."

"No, I understand what you're saying," said X. "And I agree as well, but we have to keep going nonetheless if we're to rescue those hostages and make sure these revolters don't get their hands on any more of our minerals."

"Yeah, I'm with you, brother," said Blues. "Let's drive them out of here before they do any more damage."

"Right," said X. "Let's keep up the pressure, then."

After that, Zero switched back for his saber and Bass put his wings away to get back into their respective Ride Armors. Once they did, the Hunters kept moving forward.

After walking for a bit, they came into the area of the mines that Gareth was in, and they all saw the knightly Reploid in front of them as if he was standing guard.

"Welcome, Maverick Hunters," said Gareth out loud. "It is great to see you all made it here, so I can be the one to defeat you."

"Long time, no see, Gareth," said Zero. "I kind of hoped it would be that way. Still haven't forgot the time you tried to convince me you were on our side. In the end, you were nothing but a stinking Soul Eraser, just like Berkana."

"Ah, Zero," said Gareth with a smile. "As back then on Laguz Island, you shall be the one I do battle with."

"Then let's just skip the formalities and get right to the part where I kick your ass," said Zero.

"Yes, let us not waste time for more petty talk," said Gareth. "Come, my lance wishes to taste your defeat."

Without saying a word, Zero hops out of the Manticore Armor.

"Zero, do you know what you're doing," asked X. "He might have been powered-up by the Dark Virus, and you don't have Heaven's Door to combat him like I do. Let me fight him."

"I understand what you're saying, X," said Zero. "But I have to do this. For one thing, I can't let you have all the fun with these bastards, and two, he called for me. That said, I'll oblige him on his request. It's my pride as a warrior."

"Just be careful, Zero," said X. "If it gets too hectic, I'm taking over and going to defeat him myself."

"I'll defeat him before you get the chance to do that," said Zero. "But I appreciate the help. Now, let me go fight him before I forget how to swing a beam saber."

X just nodded to Zero, who then began to walk towards Gareth.

Blues, Maddy and Corrosion Skunk then came up beside X.

"Are you worried for him, kiddo," asked Maddy.

"Definitely," said X. "I know Zero is a great fighter and Hunter, but sometimes, his pride just gets the better of him. It's because of his pride, I lost him two times. His pride as a warrior, that willingness to sacrifice himself for anything, it's always been a miracle that he still fights with us today."

"You may not want to believe it, Rock," said Blues. "But you're a lot more like him than you think. Sure, he may have been built by Dr. Wily, but after being around you, I see a lot of you in him, and I see a lot of him in you. You both give each other great support in what you do. Besides, even before you friends with Zero, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for so many causes. You're kind of that way again with your old memories reawakened, but you just don't know it yet, brother."

"As a Maverick Hunter, I was always tried to put duty before pride," said X. "But maybe there have been times when I acted on pride, such as every time I've faced off against Sigma. As I recall, I was the same way I fought Dr. Wily."

"Pride isn't quite the sin that people make it out to be, kiddo," said Maddy. "Sure, it may not be the wisest approach, but we all must act on it at times. I know my pride has gotten the best of me at times, such as not telling you my true feelings before you and Alia confessed your love for one another. But, there are just those moments we have to act on it. It proves we're alive and we won't be held down by those who stand against us."

"I think I've always known that, but never was willing to say out loud," said X. "Maybe that was the pride I had that told people I didn't have pride. Mental rubix cube, I know, but that's just how I was."

"It always gets the best of us, brother," said Blues. "How we deal with it is another thing."

"Yeah, well, Zero better not let his pride get the best of him in this fight," said Corrosion Skunk while crossing his arms. "As much as I may dislike him, I still want to be there to give him hell, so he'd better win."

"He will win," said X. "I'm sure of it, now."

As Zero came close enough to Gareth as he felt he was, he stopped walking and the two Reploids just stared each other down.

Zero then armed himself with his Z-Saber, and asked, "You ready over there, Gareth?"

"Ready," said Gareth as he spun his lance over his head and stopped to point the blade end at Zero.

The two didn't move a muscle for a while, until the adjusted their weapons, and then charged for one another

The two then clashed their weapons in an attempt to hit one another several times, though failing to do so as they blocked the others attacks with their own weapons.

After a bit of a clash, they dashed away from one another.

"Impressive, Zero," said Gareth. "But let's see how much you've really improved."

"Be my guest," said Zero.

After that, Gareth just jumped in the air, and threw his lance, which then multiplied into several lances that started to fly towards Zero.

"How dull," said Zero, who then dodged the lances while cutting up others with his saber.

Gareth then landed and armed himself with another lance, then said, "Not bad. That was a new technique I learned. It's only one of few."

"I've learned a few tricks myself," said Zero, as he then equipped himself with his spiked club weapon. "Let's see how you handle my R-Club!"

"Do your worst," challenged Gareth.

Zero then charged for Gareth, who then charged for Zero. The two jumped in the air after one another, with Zero spinning his R-Club and Gareth spinning his lance. Afterwards, the two stopped spinning their weapons and prepared to strike each other with them.

As the came to one another, the scene freezes before they clash.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 108.


	108. Chapter 108: Backfire

**Chapter 108: Backfire**

In Wily's lab, Wily continues to work on making the special virus from X's DNA.

Just then, Deadlock, fully repaired from his fight with X, approaches Wily from behind.

"So, how much longer until the virus is made," asked Deadlock.

Wily replied, "It's still going to take a few days, Deadlock. Right now, I need to be careful in splicing the right components of X's purified DNA that will mix with the components of the Dark Virus that I need to splice. And even afterwards, synthesis will need to be done make sure the combination stays together. This process will take a while, but it will be done. I'm willing to predict it will be before the Hunters take on the last leader."

"So do you plan to inject X with the virus before the Hunters defeat the final leader," asked Deadlock.

"I was thinking about that," said Wily. "But I think we might just go ahead and let the Hunters defeat whoever they take on last. As I said before, the leaders of my revolution were doomed to fail, anyway. Their destruction will serve a higher purpose, and will give me the means to start the true revolution."

"Of course," said Deadlock.

"Anyway, after that, I'll have Berkana capture X and inject him with the virus," said Wily. "Simple as that."

Soon, the shadowy figure from before comes in and says, "Don't assume that anything is simple when it comes to X. With what he's capable of, what's happened all because of him and what he's managed to accomplish, nothing could truly be that simple. You, Dr. Wily, should know that better than anyone of us here."

"So, you're back to see me work, I see," said Wily. "I know very well to expect that things might go awry. I haven't blinded myself to the truth. Too many times have I done that in the past, but no more. I shall be victorious here. As you can see me making this virus from X's DNA, I've shown that I'm now prepared for any kind of changes that occur. I am now wiser than I have ever been before."

"Be careful, my friend," said the shadowy figure. "I've often learned that the wiser we are, the faster we crumble before defeat. Wisdom doesn't always mean invincibility."

"That's the funny thing about living for so long," said Wily. "You start to become more philosophical."

"Heh, too true," said the figure.

Wily then says, "Still, it was really smart of me to make you my trump card. Maybe we've both lost to X too many times. But now that doesn't matter. Though in truth, we've already won, the plan for the future is what's really important. Once that takes place, nothing will truly stand in our way. And if we do happen to meet defeat once again, evolution will have final rooted itself throughout the world. Evolution began when Lumine awoke into his true self, and now, we're just making it spread like wildfire."

The figure replied, "Yes, even if we don't make it, the chosen Reploids will carry on for us. I like that idea."

"You should," said Wily. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I suppose it is," said Sigma.

"No matter what happens," said Wily. "Though I may intend to be king of the new world, I'm not against one taking my place if I don't happen to make it. Or perhaps... maybe I will live on. After all, now that I'm one of you, I have copied my DNA onto the new Copy Chips I've installed in current gen Reploids. And with both X and Zero's DNA's in my grasp, I could have the both beside me as well, as well as you."

The figure chuckled and said, "You certainly were a genius in creating the Copy Chips. And with X's purified DNA, who knows that what technology you could create out of that? You could create your own world of gods. Your own Mount Olympus!"

Wily chuckled himself and said, "I just love how your mind works. Yes, I could create such a thing. Put it to the ultimate use. Possibilities will truly soar when I manage to get my hands on Michael and obtain the Omega Armor. It won't just be a world of gods, but a whole universe of gods!"

"It's still so baffling how the one we hated most held the keys to true paradise," said the figure. "Ah, but it's irony that I shall forever bathe in."

"I know just how you feel, my friend," replied Wily.

As Wily continued to work, Deadlock just gave a solemn look about himself.

Back in the mines, the battle between Zero and Gareth raged on. Both fighters seemed very equal at this point, neither one able to topple the other.

After a bit of clashing their weapons, the two dashed away from one another to catch a breather.

"I really hope you got a lot more to you than just simple melee attacks," said Zero. "Because if you remember fighting me, you know that I use special techniques I've learned from defeated foes."

"You're one to talk," said Gareth. "You've only been fighting me with melee strikes. I at least did a new technique on you."

"Saw right through that one, huh," asked Zero. "Fine, here is one of my techniques. Shippu!"

Zero immediately fires a shadow image of himself at Gareth, who blocks the attack with his shield, but still feels the force push on him.

"Not bad," said Gareth while lowering his shield. "Now, here's one from me."

Gareth then charges the end of his lance with energy, and with a thrust, fires several energy bolts in Zero's direction.

Zero dodges the bolts of energy, then he dashes towards Gareth, and shouts, "Denjin," before doing a rising electric attack.

Gareth blocks the attack with his shield.

"Mikazukizan," Zero shouts before doing a somersault attack that creates an energy crescent to do big damage. Unfortunately, this too gets blocked by Gareth's shield.

Afterwards, Gareth dashes out of the way as Zero lands, and he says, "Most impressive, Zero, but now, I'm afraid it's time to end this. Take this!"

Gareth then dashes at Zero and begins to do an illusion stab technique as he rapidly thrust his lance at Zero several times in hopes of killing him.

Zero manages to dodge each attempt by Gareth to pierce him, though he can't find an opening to land an attack on him.

Eventually, Zero managed to dash away in time as he saw Gareth was getting tired from trying to stab Zero so much.

Gareth then attacked Zero with another barrage of energy bolts.

"B-Fan," shouted Zero as he armed himself with his dual fans, which produced an energy barrier to block the energy attack.

"You really have improved, Zero," said Gareth. "I haven't been able to land an attack on you yet. But alas, you have yet to land on me as well."

"Don't get cocky," said Zero. "I will come out over you."

"As both men who are the muscle of our respective groups," said Gareth. "We were made for this fight."

"Don't start getting all philosophical with me," said Zero. "All I care about is finishing this battle, and that's it."

"Never were for being intellectual, were you, Zero," asked Gareth.

"I can be," said Zero. "But there's no need to be that way when I'm around a Maverick like you."

"Well, if that's the case," said Gareth. "Then allow me to help bring this battle to a strong close!"

Afterwards, Gareth surrounded himself in a dark purple aura as he activated the Dark Virus within him.

"So, you're going that route, huh," asked Zero.

"That's right," said Gareth. "And I think you'd better start running. I can not only get stronger from using the Dark Virus, but I can also use it as an attack!"

"Man, this guy really is just a muscle," thought Zero to himself. "He doesn't seem to realize that hitting me with that virus would only serve his doom. I guess... if I try THAT, I might be able to beat him. But if I do it, there's no telling if I'll revert back to my old self. Oh well... got to try it at least. It at least Sigma told me it would take a large amount of the virus to 'awaken' me. Maybe the same applies to this virus. Might as well as try it, although..."

Zero then remembers the headache he suffered from when he touched the liquidized form of the virus that spilled out of Volcano Toad when they fought him for a second time.

Zero then said in thought, "Maybe that won't happen, but we'll see."

Gareth then charged his lance with dark purple energy, and Zero put on a stance to block with his saber, which he brought back out in place of the B-Fan.

"Wait a minute," said X. "Zero's not thinking about doing that, is he?"

"Doing what," asked Maddy.

"That's what I'd like to know," asked Corrosion Skunk. "What is he about to do?"

"You'll see," said Blues.

Roll was looking very nervous right now.

"I hope you're ready, Zero," said Gareth.

"I think I am," said Zero. "I just hope you are."

Gareth then held his lance back, and prepared to thrust it at Zero.

"This ends now," shouted Gareth as he thrusted his lance forward, shooting off a beam of Dark Virus energy at Zero.

Seeing the energy come really close to him, Zero held out his hand and held the beam of energy. Over time, he began to absorb the beam into himself.

"What... what is this hoo-hah," asked a shocked Dig Mole. "He's absorbing the virus!"

"No, it can't be," shouted Gareth in disbelief after seeing his attack dissipate and vanish as it got absorbed by Zero, who was now surrounded in an aura of dark purple energy.

"I must thank you, Gareth," said Zero. "Because of your stupidity and ignorance, you've just ended your own life. Nothing can prepare you for what you've unlocked."

"So, what the master said about you was... true," asked Gareth. "That can't be!"

"There's nowhere for you to run now, Gareth," said Zero. "I am going to kill you! Painfully!"

"No," said Gareth. "This can't be happening! You truly are a demon!"

Zero began to charge his saber, and he said to Gareth, "So, will you not run?"

Gareth, though afraid, held his ground and said, "No, I will stay and accept my judgment for what I have brought about. I deserve this."

"Fool," said Zero. "So be it! Ittou Ryoudan: Genmu Zero!"

Zero then launched a huge energy wave from his Z-Saber. It came out so fast, that in a flash, Gareth was sliced in half at the waste line.

"Ruby," said Gareth in thought as his upper body got sent flying. "Forgive me."

Suddenly, at HQ, Ruby gets a flash in her mind, and says, "Gareth."

Just then, getting a shot of a side of Ruby's face, we see a tear fall down from one of them.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 109.


	109. Chapter 109: Deep Worries

**Chapter 109: Deep Worries**

After flying a great distance, Gareth's upper body lands with a loud thud on the ground. Gareth is in immense pain after being sliced in half by Zero's attack.

After performing the attack he did, Zero falls to his knees, and the dark purple aura begins to dissipate around him. X and the others rush to his side, though Roll and the Light robots are a little nervous at this point.

"Zero," says X. "Are you okay?"

"I hope he doesn't revert back," said Blues.

"Revert back," asked Maddy. "Are you suggesting that Zero has some kind of bad side to him?"

"Let's just put it this way, Maddy," said Blues. "If he reverts back to his old self, we're all in trouble."

"Well, if he does, I'll be more than prepared," said Bass.

Seeing Zero breathe heavily, X comes up to Zero and puts his hand on his shoulder, then asks, "Zero? Are you still there?"

Suddenly, Zero looks at X with a certain look that throws him off for bit, but then Zero says, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you all with my action."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Roll. "He hasn't become the Red Demon."

"Yeah, that was a close one," said Guts Man. "I don't know what we would have done if he was back to that form."

Zero smirked and said, "Don't worry, guys. It'll take more of the virus to convert me, and I won't be converted so easily. I know where my true loyalties lie."

"Okay, okay, stop the boat for a minute," shouted Maddy. "I need to know what is going on here? What is it about Zero that is so damn dangerous that it's got everyone of you worried?"

The others found a little hard to speak right now.

"Come on, tell me," shouted Maddy. "If you don't speak, I'll just have to force you all to do so!"

"If you want to know, I'll tell you," said Zero. "I was made to be my creator's own god of destruction. I can turn the virus he created into power for myself. If I absorb a large quantity of it, I'll revert back to my old self, the one that X's family keeps calling the 'Red Demon.' It's as simple as that."

"That doesn't sound so special," said Maddy to Zero. "Sounds like you just become a Maverick."

"No, not a Maverick," said Zero without looking at Maddy. "Something far worse."

Zero then just walked to what remained of Gareth while Maddy was still confused. Hearing this, Corrosion Skunk just glared at Zero.

Zero stopped as he got to Gareth, who was cringing in pain from Zero's strike.

"So... it's true what... my master says... about you," Gareth said painfully. "You are his... masterpiece."

"What are you trying to say," asked Zero. "Are you trying to say that my creator is the one responsible for this whole mess we're cleaning up?"

"Y... you could... say that," said Gareth.

The eyes of X, Roll, the Light robots, Rush, Eddie, Tango and Duo widened with fear, while Bass put on an angry look.

"So... are you saying that madman is the Chief Ambassador," asked Zero.

"That's right," said Gareth.

"Somehow..." Zero started to say. "I'm really not surprised."

"Still... even though you... are the most dangerous robot... he's created," said Gareth. "You really... should keep an... eye on... X."

Everyone was confused by this, especially X, though Blues had a suspicion.

"What about X," asked Zero in a uneasy tone.

Gareth chuckled painfully, then said, "Let's just say... that, while you may be dangerous... X will... soon become... a Maverick. And... with what we... know about him... even you... might not be able... to stop him."

"What," asked X in shocked tone. "I'll become a Maverick? I know I've considered it, but it's going to happen?"

"Well, Maverick might be... the wrong word... to use. More like... he'll become... one of us. One of the... enlightened. He's already... half way there... with having his DNA... purified. My master... is already making... the substance... that will turn him... into one," said Gareth. "And there's nothing... you can do about it."

"Wait a minute," X thought. "Does this have to do with Ruby stealing my DNA to give to the Chief Ambassador?"

"How do you know about X's DNA being purified," asked Zero demandingly. "That info should be classified!"

Gareth chuckled again, and said, "Oh... you have no idea... do you? You heard what... Deadlock said. The Maverick Hunters... are full of... traitors. Perhaps people that... were never your friends... to begin with. This person... has already given us... X's DNA... and now, the plan... is in motion. I'm sorry... you've already... lost."

Zero armed himself with his Buster, and began charging it as he aimed it at Gareth's head, then asked out loud, "Tell me the name of this person right now, and what that lunatic is intending to use X's DNA to create to make him into a Maverick! Is he making a virus? ANSWER ME OR DIE!"

"Threaten me... all you want to," said Gareth. "I've told you... what I will tell you... but I'll never... give up the... name of the person. You'll just... have to kill... me, then."

"So be it," said Zero.

Gareth then said in thought, "Good-bye... Ruby."

Zero fired his Buster, blowing off Gareth's head.

After that, the whole gang approached Zero, and Axl asked, "What was all that about wanting to turn X into a Maverick?"

"I don't know," said Zero. "I hope it was just an empty threat. But still, how would they know that X got his DNA purified? That doesn't make any sense. We've done our best to be as discrete about that information as possible."

"And he said the same thing as that person named Deadlock," said Duo. "That the Maverick Hunters are full of traitors. Were they scaring us into thinking there's more that one when in reality, there might just be only one?"

"Again, I don't know," said Zero. "But the longer we stay here thinking about it, the more likely it could all happen."

"You're right, Zero," said X. "Right now is what matters the most. We've got to stop Geode Porcupine and save those hostages. That should be our main priority. Let's go, everyone! We can't afford to waste any more time!"

"Right," said all of the Hunters.

"You heard him, men," said Maddy to her crew. "Let's get it together and go! And you'd better put your backs into it, or you'll be wishing you had!"

"Aye-aye, Captain," said the pirates.

After that, the Hunters and pirates kept moving forward after Zero got back into the Manticore armor.

As they began to make it out of the large area, X thought to himself, "Gareth said his master was the same man who built Zero. Does that mean that the Chief Ambassador is Dr. Wily? But how? Did he make himself into a Reploid? I'm starting to wonder if the partner that Sigma said he had is really Dr. Wily. It makes sense. He did say this partner of his made a lot of robots, and was very persistent about me. And with my memories of my former life as the original Mega Man, I can't think of any other person that was as persistant about me as Sigma was. No, Wily was way more persistent, and a lot more psychotic, even if he was just a human. That must be it."

Roll then thought, "Wily is the Chief Ambassador? That's a nightmare come true! Wily did so many horrible things to try and take over the world, but to have a position of power in government? That's the worst thing that could ever happen! But, when I think about it, it makes sense on how so many bad things have happened. I just hope that robot was bluffing."

"I knew it," Blues thought. "I don't doubt that guy was lying. The pieces all fit. But as long as that bitch, Ruby still remains at the HQ, it's going to be hard to talk about this with anyone. I have to find those bombs. I just hope they're not touch sensitive. But then, I don't see how they would be if she was able to arm them. Might just get lucky. But with the being made from Zitronium, it going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"I never told them the truth about what happened to my home world," thought Duo. "But with the way things are going, what happened to my planet might just be what happens to this one. I hope Mega Man won't have to use Michael to restart time, but I'm afraid it might just end up that way. Only that insane man, Dr. Wily could create such a situation like this."

Bass then said in thought, "I knew you and I would always meet again, old man. You're the real reason why Treble was destroyed. You've already done something unforgivable to me. And now, you're trying to control the government. I couldn't give a flying shit about the government, but I know you too well, my so-called father. You really are the biggest lunatic in the world!"

"So, the Chief Ambassador is my creator," said Zero in thought. "It makes sense. Seeing as he created me, only he would have knowledge on how my the virus and my DNA works. Only he could create such a dreadful virus. I'll find him, and end this once and for all! No longer is he going to haunt my dreams!"

"Man, who knew X and Zero had so much on their plate," Maddy thought while looking at X. "Especially X. I can't bear the thought of him becoming a Maverick. I really hope it doesn't happen. The last thing I want to do is fight against you, kiddo. I know I may act all bold and everything, but in reality, I couldn't be more worried about the kind of stuff I hear such as what that guy said. I really do worry about you, X. I never knew you had it so rough. Makes me want to forget reputation, and show off my emotional side to you a little more. The fact you have a traitor walking among you could mean even more problems. I really am sorry you have to face such things, kiddo. But as long as I'm around, I'll face them with you."

"A traitor," said Axl in thought. "Who could it be? I hope I'm not suspected. But then again, when you've got a spy among you, anyone could be a suspect. I just hope this person doesn't have a Copy Chip themselves."

The Hunters and pirates then continued to move forward.

Meanwhile, back the Maverick Hunter HQ, Ruby was in a room by herself and was crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, Gareth," said Ruby quietly. "Why did you have to die so soon? Why? It's not fair!"

Ruby then covered her face and started to bawl out loud.

After a long while of crying, Ruby uncovered her face, and though tears still ran down her eyes, she looked very angry.

"Don't worry, my dear Gareth," said Ruby. "After this is over, and I've made my final move, I will make them all pay for what they did to you. I'll send you their souls as a little gift, so you may torture them as much as you'd like to."

Ruby then started laugh under her breath.

"That Blues may only know of me as a simple spy," said Ruby. "But he has yet to know the ever darker side of me. He and the others will know just how deadly of an assassin and warrior I really am. I've never had to live up to the title, but I will when pushed to the edge. They don't call me the Angel of Death for nothing."

Ruby then put on a wicked smile.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 110.


	110. Chapter 110: The Gambit

**Chapter 110: The Gambit**

Back at the Parliament Building, inside Kaygen's office, Kaygen is behind her desk while Hector and Sean stand before her. Kaygen is listening to the last recording of the talk Wily had with Deadlock and the figure not too long ago.

After listening long enough, Kaygen stops the recording and said, "Who is that person that Wily is talking with? And why does he sound so familiar? I should know who it is, but Wily hasn't said the name of the person."

Hector and Sean just looked at each other, then back at Kaygen.

"Whoever he is," said Hector. "He seems to have as much fascination with X as the Chief Am... I mean, Wily does."

"Yes," said Sean. "And with his plan to turn X into a Maverick, he could have even more power on his side, especially if X manages to obtain this Omega Armor."

Kaygen replied, "And to make matters worse, it turns out the one spying on the Hunters is the legendary Angel of Death. Her spy game is one thing to be feared, but her assassination and fighting skills from what I've seen are truly terrifying."

"We've heard stories, but we've never seen her in action," said Sean.

Hector added as he asked, "What can she do that earns her the title of 'Angel of Death?'"

"What I saw was classified," said Kaygen. "But, since we're already breaking code by spying on Wily at this point, I guess I could tell you both of what her fighting style is, or at least her abilities."

"We understand," said Hector.

"Please tell us," said Sean.

Kaygen replied, "Very well. Ruby's ability allows her to store energy into her very finger tips, giving her unparalleled power when it comes to strength. She can either release the energy from her finger tips as invisible blades that can shred strong framework or as energy blasts, or turn her fingers into powerful needles to pierce even the thickest of armor."

"Are you serious," asked Hector.

"Like a heart attack," said Kaygen. "However, what she really specializes in is an ability called 'Dim-Mak,' usually known as the 'Touch of Death, where she can strike the weakest points of her enemy.'"

Sean asked, "Doesn't that technique usually only exist in old kung-fu movies?"

"It does," said Kaygen. "But Ruby has this ability in real life, and it's her deadliest art. She can actually tap the weak point of a person's body to fill it with the energy she can store in her fingers to cause a shock to that weak point, which cause functionality to that part of the body to cease, or worse, cause the part of the body to self-destruct. That means she can literally destroy her enemy from the inside out."

"That's scary," said Sean.

"I remember the training she undertook where she touched the forehead of a Reploid she was fighting, causing him to freeze in place. And do you know what happened when she removed her finger?"

"What," both Sean and Hector asked.

Kaygen was silent for a moment before she said, "The Reploid... exploded from the inside out."

Hector and Sean were overcome with fear after hearing that.

"That's impossible," said Sean.

Hector added in agreement, "No one could be that powerful."

"Thankfully, she rarely uses it, except for when she's pushed to the edge," said Kaygen. "She usually fights with energy daggers to keep her ability classified, because if anyone learned about it, they'd usually wind up dead. I'm still alive, because it was demonstration for us Ambassadors to learn about her ability since she does technically work for the government."

"I can't believe this whole time that one of our spies was that dangerous of a person," said Hector.

"I know," replied Sean. "Does she have any kind of weakness about her?"

"Well, if there are any flaws to her techniques, it's that most of them require her to be up close to the enemy to do them," said Kaygen. "And even when fighting from a distance, she has to be very focused. But from what I've seen, barely anything can break her focus as just about everyone who fought her no longer exists."

"That's it," asked Hector.

"Well, there is one other weakness," said Kaygen. "But it has mostly to do with the person who she's fighting. As Wily told me, if the person's will is strong enough, they can overcome her Touch of Death technique. But... there has yet to be such a person."

"So, can she be defeated," asked Sean.

"I don't know," said Kaygen. "But what I do know is that the Maverick Hunters have their hands full if she's the one spying on them. I just hope they can find some way to overcome this situation."

Hector and Sean just looked at one another, then back at Kaygen.

Meanwhile, back at the mines, Geode Porcupine was readying his men to prepare for the backup plan seeing as the Maverick Hunters had countered all of his other plans.

"Alright, men," said Geode Porcupine. "Seems Gareth has failed in his plan to hold the Maverick Hunters back, so now, it's time for our gambit. These Zitronium blasters should give us the edge in defeating them. Are you ready, men?"

"We are," shouted the revolters in unison.

"Then ready your weapons, and let loose on the Hunters," said Geode Porcupine. "We take them down, today, so our dream for tomorrow will come true!"

The revolters then got their blasters rifles ready for the Hunters' arrival.

"This is our stand, men," said Geode Porcupine. "Either we win or we lose! But if we lose, at least we'll die for a good cause! Now, show no mercy!"

Meanwhile, the Hunters had stopped moving for a bit as X was talking with Alia through his comm link.

"You sure that's where they are, Alia," asked X.

Alia replied, "That's what the probe is giving us. Be careful, X. It looks like they're all gathering for some kind of attack. Move in with caution. Come back alive, all of you. Especially you, X."

"We will, and I'm definitely not going to leave you, Alia," said X. "X, over and out. Alright, Hunters, let's move in, but be careful. Whatever they're planning, it can't be good."

"It doesn't matter," said Zero. "We'll cut them down, either way."

After that, the Hunters moved in.

When they got to the area, the saw Geode Porcupine along with the revolters, and the hostages were kept over to an area.

"Geode Porcupine," shouted X. "It's time for you relinquish control of these mines back to us!"

"Why," asked Porcupine. "So you can continue to enforce your ways over us? No more! We're putting these minerals to better use! We're going to build a grand future for all Reploids! Only the strongest of us can be allowed for this grand moment, and you Hunters are not welcome!"

"You think this makes you stronger," asked X. "You're nothing but thugs!"

"The same can be said about you Hunters," said Geode Porcupine. "Always listing Reploids that realize their humanity is deeper than what the humans want them to be as Mavericks! Hypocrite doesn't begin to describe you, X. You were the most human robot to ever be created, having the choice to lead a true revolution in the way Reploids could live and thrive. But instead, you choose to belittle your humanity by becoming a the very thing that keeps other Reploids from being as special as you. So, when you think about it, X. This was all done either for you, or because of you."

X just gritted his teeth as he felt Porcupine had a point (no pun intended).

"What makes you so special that only you deserve to be more evolved, and other Reploids must die for trying to achieve it themselves," asked Geode Porcupine. "Why, because you were Dr. Light's precious creation? Actually, makes you wonder if it's Dr. Light who's the bigger hypocrite."

"Don't you dare insult my father," yelled X.

"X, don't let him bait you," said Zero.

"Still, he does make sense," said Bass.

"I'm not against Reploids evolving," said X. "And neither is my father. But you Mavericks only hurt people to prove your superiority only by hurting and destroying! That's not how you go about it! You can't force it!"

"Evolution requires sacrifice," said Geode Porcupine. "Even our master knows that, and we must make those sacrifices to bring about it if our dream is to come true."

"Heh, your dream," asked Blues with a smirk. "Tell me, is it your dream you're living, or your master's dream? You speak of evolution needing sacrifice, which is true sometimes, but if you really wanted to bring about it for yourselves, you'd make personal sacrifices instead of offering up others as lambs to the slaughter. I know your master too well, and he's the only one who'd do that, so this is only his dream that he wants to have happen. You may brand Dr. Light and my brother as hypocrites, but you're nothing more than a fool."

"The same could be said about all of you," said Geode Porcupine. "You're just bringing about a dream that one other person wants. If we're guilty about it, so are you."

"So, it's now the case of we're the pot calling the kettle black, I see," said Blues. "That may work when it should be used, but right now, you're just admitting you are doing what I said you were. I won't deny we're living Dr. Light's dream for humanity, but at least his makes more sense and doesn't involve meaningless destruction. That's just a step back. You're not even bringing about or embracing evolution, you're all running away from it!"

"Call it what you will," said Geode Porcupine. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, and we've made ours."

"More like it was forced upon you," said Blues. "At least we chose to follow Dr. Light's ideals."

"I doesn't matter anymore of who is right or wrong," said Geode Porcupine. "But we're not going to be forced to worry about being hunted as Mavericks again. This is the end for you, Maverick Hunters! And we have the means to do just that!"

"Idle threats from you, whippersnapper," said Dig Mole. "We're kicking you out of these mines, so you'd better be ready for that."

"That's right," added Corrosion Skunk. "So get out now, or I start melting your faces off."

"Heh, speaking of idle threats," said Geode Porcupine with a smile. "Time to say hello to our Zitronium blasters! They're the last thing you'll ever see before you head off to the great beyond!"

"Zitronium blasters," shouted Dig Mole. "You got into our Zitronium reserves just to kill us with them? You're both thieves and barbarians!"

Geode Porcupine said, "It's just how we adapt to the situation. Just how you improve yourselves, we do the same. Simple as that."

"Zitronium is too dangerous to be controlled in such a way," shouted X. "You'll bring down these whole mines on top of us with those weapons you have! You'll even be doomed, yourselves!"

"See? We are willing to sacrifice ourselves for the dream," said Geode Porcupine. "But we're not going down alone! Revolutionaries, attack!"

"Be careful, everyone," shouted X. "Get hit by those Zitronium blasts, and the damage will be severe! Avoid their attacks but don't be afraid to fight back!"

"Guess you and I better keep these Ride Armors for a little longer, eh, Bass," asked Zero.

Bass replied, "Hey, as long as I get to cause more destruction to these suckers, I'm cool."

The revolters started to fire there weapons at the Hunters, who avoided the blasts as best as they could, though the explosions from the blasts were large and powerful. Unfortunately, some of the lesser Hunters got hit by the blasts, taking huge damage.

"That's right, Hunters, run," shouted Geode Porcupine. "As long as we have our gambit, you won't be defeating us any time soon!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 111.


	111. Chapter 111: Ruby's True Weakness

**Chapter 111: Ruby's True Weakness  
><strong>

The Maverick Hunters and pirates were mostly kept on the run by the revolters, who were armed with their Zitronium blasters. All of the Hunters and pirates managed to avoid the blasts, though the lesser Hunters weren't very lucky, but still managed to keep casualties to a minimum.

The hostages wanted to cheer for the Maverick Hunters and pirates, but were afraid of getting shot themselves for doing so.

The Hunters in Ride Armors charged to attack, but the Zitronium blasters were giving their Ride Armors a heck of a fight.

"Time I started to go on the offensive," said X as he then used his Glide Armor's head part to combine weapons to fight the revolters with.

He first combined his Sand Storm and Lava Meteor to send out a tornado of burning, fiery sand at the revolters, which hit a few of them. Then he combined the Laser Flower and Jamming Bomb to fire some bombs that exploded into pods, which bloomed into flowers that immobilized a few revolters as they jammed their functions.

Not wanting to feel left out, and taking advantage of the fact that X whittled their forces down a bit, Corrosion Skunk fired some Chemical Grenades at the revolters to take down a few revolters, himself.

Feeling fearless, Maddy charged for the revolters head on while managing to avoid the blasts at the same time. Upon reaching the revolters, Maddy got out her cutlass and began to slice them up one by one. The pirates followed her into the fray, also taking down revolters.

With the revolters quickly losing steam, the Light robots decided to make an attack. Guts Man and Cut Man led the charge as Cut Man fired some Rolling Cutters to slice off the barrels of the revolters' blasters while Guts Man crashed right through them. The others joined in using their respective weapons to defeat the revolters.

Seeing as his troops were waning fast, Geode Porcupine decide to take the offensive after saying, "Impressive, Hunters on managing to stop my gambit, but I'm far from being through just yet. Quartz Needle!"

Spinning around in a circle, Geode Porcupine flung some needles of precious stone at the Hunters and pirates from his tail. Some lesser Hunters were struck by some, but for the most part, the group was able to avoid them.

After the heroes avoided his attack, Geode Porcupine followed up with it by rolling into a large ball of needles, and began to roll around the place in attempt to strike the Hunters and pirates down.

While he didn't manage to hit any of them with this attack, he still kept them on the run a good bit as they were too busy avoiding his assault to fight back.

Getting an idea of what to do, X armed himself with the Termite Seeker, and just as Geode Porcupine started to roll towards him, he fired off a termite drone to attack Porcupine.

After the drone leeched on, it started chew away at Porcupine's body, giving him some big damage. Blues added to it by firing his own Termite Seeker at Geode Porcupine.

After being chewed up by the termite drones enough, Geode Porcupine manages to pull them off and destroy them.

Zero and Bass then jumped out of their weapons, which were enhanced after their defeat of Demolition Termite, to strike at Geode Porcupine.

Porcupine saw the two coming at him, and launched some needles towards them. Though Zero and Bass were able to destroy most of them, Axl and Roll used their Hook Jaw weapons to destroy a few.

As Zero and Bass reached him, Geode Porcupine tried to smash them with his giant fist, but the two Hunters proved to be too fast as they were able to deliver powerful blows across parts of Porcupine's body.

After dealing enough damage to Geode Porcupine, Zero and Bass jumped away in time to the others do their job.

Having enough of this, Geode Porcupine yelled in rage, and surrounded himself in a big aura of dark purple energy, which started to boost his abilities. He then jumped in the air to roll into a ball, and began to shoot needles in every direction, forcing the Hunters and pirates to avoid him again.

After a while of dodging needles from Porcupine, X caught a breather and shouted, "Heaven's Door, activate by 90 percent!"

X's eyes glowed red, and his body and armor turned jet black with rainbow flashing circuitry covering his body as a white energy aura surrounded him.

X saw another volley of needles coming his way, and he fired a powerful beam that destroyed the needles and blasted Geode Porcupine very hard, causing big damage to him as it sent him flying while he yelled.

Geode Porcupine then crashed hard into a wall before falling down to the ground with a heavy and loud thud.

X pointed his Buster at Geode Porcupine as he walked up to finish him off, but Corrosion Skunk shouted to X, "No, X, he's mine!"

Without waiting for X to respond, Corrosion Skunk pointed his Buster at Geode Porcupine while coming up towards him to get a good shot.

"So," Skunk started to say. "You say you're willing to sacrifice yourself for you master's dream, right?"

Geode Porcupine chuckled and said, "That's right. My sacrifice is nothing. In some ways, I think our master wanted us to fail, but our failure will only give us success in the future. He's got everything planned, and the real revolution will truly begin."

After a moment of silence, Corrosion Skunk said, "No... failure only gets you more failure, and we'll make sure of that."

Corrosion Skunk then fired a large number of Chemical Grenades at Geode Porcupine, which exploded into corrosive gas that began to eat away at Porcupine's body.

"You'll see..." said Porcupine as he was dying. "The future... is ours..."

After having enough of his body eaten away by the corrosive gases, Geode Porcupine was dead.

"Deactivating Heaven's Door," said X before returning to normal.

"Well, glad this mess is finally over with," said Dig Mole.

"I wouldn't say that," replied Corrosion Skunk. "We've still got plenty of clean-up to do here."

"Yup, just like cleaning up after a hurricane," said Dig Mole. "In the meantime, though, let's make sure our men are okay."

"Good idea," said Corrosion Skunk.

After that, both Mole and Skunk went to check on their men who got captured by the revolters.

"Well, that was a close one," said Zero. "We barely avoided a cave in, considering the weapons those guys were using."

"I know," said X. "Getting their hands on Zitronium was bad enough, but Geode Porcupine said is even more disturbing."

"Don't worry too much about it, brother," said Blues. "They were just misguided fools that are taking many steps back from achieving true evolution just to please some demented man. They were forced into this. We made the choice to follow Dr. Light's dream. It can't be simpler than that."

"I suppose not," said X. "But, it still bugs me."

"I don't blame you, X," said Zero. "Fighting a bunch of zealots willing to be martyrs just to bring us down isn't exactly a pleasant thing for anyone. But because they are zealots, they have no room to speak about who deserves true evolution. You didn't ask for it, X. It just came to you. I guess evolution decides to choose those that are truly worthy and have proven themselves for it. I can't explain it any better than that."

"I know I certainly can't," replied Blues. "In any case, we're not going to let these guys try to besmirch you in such a way, especially not me since I am your big brother."

X smiled and said, "Thanks, guys."

"Anyway, we better head on out of here and back to HQ," said Zero. "We've been here for a little too long."

"Agreed," said X. "Let's go."

After a while, X and the others, though Maddy and her crew were no where to be found right now, were talking with Dig Mole and Corrosion Skunk.

"We deeply thank you for all you've done for us," said Dig Mole. "Now we can mine for minerals with ease without those hoodlums causing trouble for us."

"We're more than happy to help," said X. "But you're very welcome."

Zero and Corrosion Skunk just looked at one another with a pair of blanks stares.

"Zero," said Corrosion Skunk.

"Skunk," said Zero. "Well, I guess working with you wasn't exactly akin to water-boarding as I thought it would be."

"Likewise," said Skunk. "But I just want you to know I still dislike you, and after knowing what you could become if enough of that virus got into you, I dislike you even more."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, I guess," said Zero.

"Now, do me a favor, and get out of here before I puke in your presence," said Skunk.

"Funny," said Zero. "I was feeling just as queasy. Anyway, I'll leave."

"Oh brother," said X. "Give me strength, if not sooner. Anyway, we'd better get going."

"Hey, I wonder where Maddy and her crew is at," asked Roll.

"Here we are," shouted Maddy, as the others turned to see her and her crew walking towards them.

"What were you busy doing," asked X.

"Oh, just making sure the place was okay and all," said Maddy innocently. "That's all."

"I bet," said X sarcastically. "Anyway, we're about to leave, so get on board the carrier."

"As you say, kiddo," said Maddy still keeping a cute smile. "Alright, men, let's head home!"

"Aye-aye, Captain," said Maddy's crew.

And with that, Maddy and the pirates walked on by.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys around," said X to Dig Mole and Corrosion Skunk.

"Yeah, you take care, X," said Corrosion Skunk.

"Don't be stranger," said Dig Mole. "Come back and visit us."

"We will," said X. "And hopefully, by that time, Zero and Skunk will not be at each others throats."

"Don't pray for miracles that'll never happen," said Skunk.

"For once, I have to agree," said Zero

"Well, hey there's one miracle that happened," said X in a joking manner.

"Whatever," said Zero. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Right," said X.

Afterwards, the Hunters and pirates got back in the carriers, along with the Ride Armors they brought with them while X got on top of Rush. Then, they all took off into the sky to head home.

Meanwhile, in Ruby's room at the HQ, Ruby was talking with Dr. Wily over her communicator.

"So, the Ultimate Armor is finished being powered up," asked Wily.

"That's right," said Ruby. "But not that it matters, because I want my revenge on the Hunters for what happened to Gareth. I felt him die, and I want to pay them back for that."

"Dear Ruby," said Wily. "If you're thinking about using your special techniques just for them, I'd be really careful. You do remember that when you do your special touch to kill someone, you transfer your own life energy into them, and thus, if you use it too much, you will die."

"I remember that," said Ruby. "It's the only flaw that you could never work out in my design."

"Sadly, that is true," said Wily. "Plus, as much as I dislike X, I'm willing to be he has a very strong will, and you would be wasting your time. Not only that, but his own kinetic energy is probably stronger, and that's the other flaw we never admitted about you, how someone with greater energy could overcome your technique or prevent it from happening altogether."

"I remember that, as well, master," said Ruby. "But... Gareth is dead because of them, and they must pay."

"Ruby," said Wily. "I hope you're not planning on going rogue because of what happened to your true love, are you?"

"Of course not," said Ruby. "I know to stick to the mission, and I will do so. But once it comes time to make my move and fight them, I will show them why they call me the Angel of Death."

"As long as you don't overdo it," said Wily. "That's the only thing about you that makes me worried. I know you strain yourself already as you yourself are the switch for those bombs."

"It doesn't matter," said Ruby. "I will see this through."

"Well, just keep you head on straight," said Wily. "Anyway, is there anything else to tell me?"

"Not at the moment," said Ruby. "But if there is, I will inform you."

"I know you will," said Wily.

"Thank you, master," said Ruby. "Ruby, over and out."

Ruby then cut communication.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 112.


	112. Chapter 112: Early Christmas

**Chapter 112: Early Christmas**

After a while, the Maverick Hunters and pirates returned to the HQ via the hangar. As they got there and walked forward, they saw Douglas and Auto were standing their to greet them.

"Glad to see you all could make it back," said Auto.

"Didn't think otherwise, did you," asked Zero.

"Of course, not," said Douglas. "We've just been waiting for you to come back to reveal a special surprise for all of you. Well, mostly for you, X and Axl."

"A surprise for us," asked X, who was back in his Normal Armor.

"That's right," said Auto. "Been working on it for a while, too."

"We think you're going to love it," added Douglas.

Looking around, Axl saw a large object covered by a giant, white sheet.

"I assume whatever is under that sheet is the surprise," asked Axl.

"That would be it," said Douglas. "Come a little closer so you can see it in all of its glory."

Seeing Douglas and Auto walking towards the object, the others followed them, and everyone stopped when they got to the object.

"You ready to reveal it to them, Auto," asked Douglas.

Auto replied, "Sure am!"

"Alright, guys, lift the sheet," shouted Douglas to a group of Reploids that began to tug down on some ropes to lift the sheet off of the object.

The whole group was awestruck by what they saw.

The object turned out to be the fighter jet that Douglas and Auto were working on, only now it was colored black with a little red.

"Presenting to you all, our finest in aerial combat weaponry," said Auto proudly.

"That's right," added Douglas. "This baby has it all when it comes to weapons. You've got your scatter missiles, slammer missiles, hellfire missiles, cluster bombs, anti-matter bombs, burrowing bombs and so much more, as well as a wide assortment of beams. This thing is packed!"

"Hard to imagine us using so much weaponry in just one vehicle," said X. "But I guess it's true what they saw about a good offense being the best defense."

"On top of all that," said Auto. "This puppy is capable of supersonic flight reaching up to a speed of Mach 15, thanks to the triple thrusters on the back. This ensures it'll be fast, but at a moderate enough of a speed for you to properly aim and lock on to the enemies. Also, the center thruster is actually a three-manned vehicle can be detached from the jet for ground transportation, as well as combat as it is equipped with twin blasters just for that purpose."

"Speaking of which," added Douglas. "The jet itself is also three-manned. Since Zero has been the better pilot, he'll take the front seat to do just that."

"That makes sense," said X.

"X and Axl will control the weapons," Douglas continued. "X will take the middle seat to control the beam and missiles, or primary weapons, and the front of the jet is armed with a Buster-type blaster, so the middle seat has a compartment for X's Buster, so he can charge it the blaster to fire. And Axl will control all secondary functions, such as dropping bombs and arming shields."

"Man," said Axl in a tone of disappointment. "Such a cool jet, and I get stuck with the lame job. I know it's important, nonetheless, but I am a crack shot, myself."

"Well, truth be told, Axl," said Zero in a snarky tone. "You've always played second fiddle to X and me."

"That's not funny," snapped Axl.

X then said to Douglas and Auto, "This piece of equipment sounds amazing, if not a little overpowered. What are you two going to call it?"

"We've already got a name for it," said Douglas before turning to Auto.

"That's right," Auto replied. "We're calling it 'The Black Tempest!'"

"Man, those three get such cool stuff," said Roll. "Makes me rather jealous."

"And I have a feeling other good things are coming to them," said Bass.

"Hey, look on the bright side," said Blues. "They still need our support, and without that, they pretty much have no chance."

"Gotta' admit, Protoman," said Bass. "That's a pretty weak excuse."

Blues just looked down and said, "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm really looking forward to taking this baby for a spin," said Zero.

"It certainly is an amazing piece of machinery," came Signas he appeared beside the large group.

"Commander," said X. "Did you commission them to build this thing?"

"Indeed, I did," said Signas. "We need it when the time comes. Right now, reports of our Sky Base in Japan being taken over by Thunder Unicorn has been unnerving. Any attempts for other Hunters to free from the revolters' control has been unsuccessful, so hopefully, we can use this new aircraft to take it back."

"That is bad," said X. "I just hope we can free it from their control."

Signas smiled and said, "Well, so far, you've all done a good job in stopping that from happening, and I have no doubt you'll be able to do it when the time comes. Until then, take tomorrow of to recuperate and build up your morale, so you can get out their the day after and take back the Sky Base."

"Will do, Commander," said X.

"Now, before you three go off anywhere else," Signas continued as he addressed X, Zero and Axl. "Dr. Light has need of you in the lab. He has some other gifts for you."

"See? I knew it," said Bass.

"What kind of gifts," asked X.

"I don't entirely know, myself," said Signas. "Which is why I'm coming with you all to find out myself."

"Well, let's go then," said Axl who was now excited.

The group then left the hangar for the lab with Signas leading the way. Douglas and Auto also followed behind as they were curious, themselves.

As they got to the lab, they saw Dr. Light and Iris standing around X's Ultimate Armor. Alia, Layer and Palette were also in the room, and even both Gate and Dr. Doppler were there to greet the group.

Both X and Alia gave each other a smile to express their feelings, but at the same time to keep things professional. The same thing happened between Zero and Layer.

"Good to see you three came," said Dr. Light. "I have wonderful news."

"I bet," said X. "Looking at things, I guess you finished my Ultimate Armor."

"Yes, I did," said Dr. Light. "The Ultimate Armor is now complete. Shall I give you rundown on the new abilities it has?"

"I'm all ears," said X. "So, what have you done to it to make it stronger?"

"Very well," replied Dr. Light. "First off, for the foot parts, I've enhanced the hover function to where you can hover as much as you want to, now. Adding to this, I've also enhanced the mobility function, so you can run faster and jump higher than before."

"Very impressive," said X.

"For the arm parts," Dr. Light continued. "I've given it a built in Quick Charge, so you can charge your Buster even faster. It also has built-in Ultimate Buster that allows you to fire off powered-up shots without the need of charging. You can turn that function on or off."

"Sounds dangerous, so I won't probably overuse it," said X.

"For the body parts," said Dr. Light. "I've armed with an absorb shield that can take energy projectiles that you take from your foes without damaging you and convert them to weapon energy that you can fire out of your buster, which results in an explosive attack."

"Yet another dangerous power to not overuse, but it should keep my enemies on their toes," said X.

"For the head part," Dr. Light said. "I've enhanced the weapon energy saver function to now allow you to use your weapons as much as you want to even if you charge them. Now you can truly use your special weapons as much as you want to."

"You truly did make this armor more powerful," said X. "Almost frighteningly so."

"And that's not all," Dr. Light added. "On top of being able to do the Nova Strike as much as you want to, I've also added a Nano Program that can heal all of the damage that's be inflicted upon you, though the only downside is you will need to let it recharge before you can use it again. I've also built a pair of jet wings for it that gives you long distance flight. You won't have as much control over it as you do with the Falcon Armor, but it will be a valuable asset, nonetheless. Together with the jet wings, the Ultimate Armor can turn into a jet board for you to ride on when it's not equipped to you. Overall, this armor should more than double your speed, power and defense."

"Way to go, X," said Zero. "You'll be even more powerful than ever before."

"Try it on," said Iris to X. "And tell us what it's like."

"Sure," said X. "Might not be a bad idea to train some in it."

X then pressed a button his wrist which made the Ultimate Armor disappear and then reappear as it took the place of his Normal Armor.

(Note: Since I like it the best, the Ultimate Armor will take on the X4 look where the X's light blue clothing will instead be purple).

"How do you feel, X," asked Alia.

"Strong," X replied. "Incredibly strong. Like I can take on anyone."

"Good," said Dr. Light. "That means the process is successful. You should possess enough power to complete your missions faster."

"Dang, X, you'll make the rest of us look pretty bad," said Axl.

"Don't think I haven't thought about you two," said Dr. Light addressing Zero and Axl. "I have new armor programs for you two. If you want to experience them, please step into the Power Chamber. Zero, you'll be first."

"Alright," said Zero in cool tone as he walked inside and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, as the energy of the Power Chamber activated and began to surge around Zero's body, the red parts of his armor started to turn black.

After a while, Zero opened his eyes and stepped out of the Power Chamber, then he looked at his armor to see the change in color. Layer found herself speechless and drawn to the color of Zero's new armor.

"What's going on," asked Zero. "My armor is black?"

"That's right, Zero," said Dr. Light. "This armor will enhance your fighting ability by allowing you to deal out more damage, as well as giving a big boost to your defense. Also, any techniques you've learned that require energy to be performed will no longer use up energy, so you can perform them as much as you want to."

"I have to say, you look pretty cool in black, Zero," said Iris.

"Yeah, and I thought I rocked the color of black," said Axl. "I hope what I get is just as cool."

"I don't think you'll be disappointed, Axl," said Dr. Light. "Speaking of, it's now your turn. Step inside to receive your gift."

"Alright, but it'd better be worth it," said Axl before he walked inside and closed his eyes.

The Power Chamber activated and began to surge with energy that surrounded Axl's body. After a while, Axl's armor began to turn white while the red lines of the armor turned blue, and his gloves turned black.

When the process was done, Axl stepped out of the power chamber to look at his new armor.

"Whoa," said Axl. "White armor? This is bizarre, but I like it."

Dr. Light then said, "This new armor will provide both a big defense and speed boost for you, so you can move faster and take less damage. Also, you can now hover as much as you want to. And because the armor is a second skin for Reploids that can remove their armor, it will enhance your Copy Chip ability, so you can now stay in your shifted form as long as you want to."

"Wow, thanks so much, Doc," said Axl.

"Man, Axl," said Zero. "Between us, I think you got the cooler looking armor from what I can see."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much for the both of you," said Dr. Light to Zero and Axl. "But the technology I made was mostly for Rock. He was made to be the most modular, so I poured most of my time into him, but you both still provided me with enough ideas to make these armors for you. I hope they'll benefit you greatly."

"We'll make sure we don't fail you with them," said Zero.

"I can't wait to do some training in this armor," said Axl. "Then, on our next mission, I'll give those revolters a real taste of what I can do."

"Thanks for everything, father," said X to Dr. Light. "This should really give us an edge in our fight against Dr. Wily."

"Dr. Wily," asked Dr. Light in a surprised tone.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said X. "We have something to tell you that you're probably not going to like, and it's very important."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 113.


	113. Chapter 113: Ideas for a Tournament

**Chapter 113: Ideas for a Tournament**

"I see," said Dr. Light with a thoughtful and concerned look. "I guess he and I are much alike in that we've both got a connection to you that keeps us around. I want to help you, and he wants to make trouble for you. And you said this person said that Wily wants to turn you into a Maverick?"

X replied, "Yeah, or inject me with a virus that will make me more 'enlightened' as Gareth put it. He says Wily got a hold of my DNA thanks to some person that's among us. We... have no idea who it is, but they've sent it off to Wily in hopes that he will make a virus to convert me."

Alia didn't say a word, but just put on a solemn look.

"I remember overhearing that from your fight with Gareth," said Layer. "What would they get out of turning you into a Maverick?"

"Well, at this point, X is the most evolved Reploid in history at this point," said Gate. "With what X could be truly capable of with what we've done for him, X's power would be beyond our control if he was a Maverick. But the real question is how did they get their hands on his DNA? We've kept a tight lock on it, and Dr. Doppler and I rarely leave this lab unless its something important."

"Perhaps the culprit has a Copy Chip," said Signas.

Just then, almost everyone looks at Axl.

"Whoa, hey, don't look at me," said Axl. "I'm a prototype, so my copy abilities aren't quite up to that of other current gen Reploids. There's no way I could pull off something like that in the required time before my transformation time was up."

"Axl is right," said X. "And Axl has admitted that he does have copy abilities, so it would have to be someone that wouldn't admit to having any."

"And unfortunately, we can't trace a Copy Chip inside of Reploids since they look just like a normal chip," said Zero. "So we'd be like a blind goose in a hail storm trying to find this person, unless they slip up."

"Yes, and in any case," said Dr. Light. "I can't do anything until I see this virus in action, so I can get an idea of what to do. You'll just need to be very careful, Rock, and keep on your toes if anything suspicious comes up along the way."

"I guess that is all we can do," said X. "Damn, seems we're always one step behind, and the only way to combat it is to play catch-up."

"Don't worry, Rock," said Dr. Light. "If anything should happen, we'll find a way out of this. Right now, why don't you give your improved Ultimate Armor a test run to see what it's capable of."

"Sure," said X before turning to Alia. "Oh, that reminds me, Alia, you wanted to do some training, right?"

"Oh, you remembered that," asked Alia blushing.

"Of course I did," said X. "I remembered how serious you were about it back at the park when we went swimming, so I thought it would be a good time to give you the basics of combat. Think you're ready?"

"I think so," said Alia. "I'm pretty good with a Buster when it comes to still targets, so I guess I'm ready for the next step."

"Good, so we won't have to begin entirely from scratch," said X.

Zero then came up and asked, "Why do you want to train to fight, Alia?"

"Well, uh..." Alia started to say.

X interrupted her by saying, "She just wants to get in some training just in case she's needed to fight a certain foe, and we're short on manpower. Is that correct, Alia?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Alia quickly to hide her real reason.

"Uh, sure," said Zero. "I guess that's a good enough reason. If that's the case, it might not be a bad idea to give Layer and Palette some training."

"Uh, I was a combat Reploid in the past," said Layer while blushing. "But... I guess it wouldn't hurt to get back in the groove of things to make sure I haven't gotten rusty over time."

"I guess I could also get a little training in," said Palette. "Could be a lot of fun."

"Well, if you guys are ready, let's head off," said X.

After that, X, Zero and Axl, and three Navigators left the lab together to head for the training room. X and Alia walked side by side, as did Zero and Layer. Watching them leave, the three Huntresses that talked bad about Alia were in shock by what was happening.

"Alright, with that out of the way, everyone is dismissed," said Signas.

With that said, the other Hunters started to go their separate ways.

"Alright, crew," said Maddy to the pirates. "Let's... go back and make sure everything about our sub is in one piece."

"Aye-aye, Captain," said the pirates.

After that, Maddy and her crew left back for the sub.

Roll, Blues, Bass, Duo and the Light robots came up to Dr. Light, and Roll asked, "Hey, father, if it's no trouble at all, could you make some new armors for each of us? We've been out there fighting for a while, and we could use a boost in our abilities."

"Yeah," said Bass. "We've been out there in the shit for a while, so we could use a helping hand."

"I have to admit, even Bass has a point," said Ice Man. "We're appreciative of the upgraded bodies that Douglas was able to give us, but some extra power would be nice."

The other Light robots just nodded in agreement with Ice Man.

"Even you as well, Blues," asked Dr. Light.

"I'm afraid so," said Blues. "I mean, we're proud our brother and his friends could get such great stuff to help with their fighting abilities, but we could sure use some, ourselves."

"Hell, Douglas and Auto made those three a fighter jet," said Bass out loud. "A friggin' fighter jet! And now, you give those three powerful armors, especially one for Mega Man that's almost unstoppable, hence why you called it the 'Ultimate Armor!' Not to sound like a brat, but that's just unfair."

"Look, we just want to be able to have enough power to keep up with them," said Blues. "We're not asking you to make us a powerful as you've made Rock with the complete version of his Ultimate Armor."

"Though it would be nice," added Blues.

"Surprisingly, I'll second that," said Roll.

Dr. Light made a thoughtful sound, then said, "Give me a day, and I'll come up with something for all of you. Unfortunately, I couldn't make you all as advanced and modular as I made Rock when I created his new body for him, and I'd have to redesign you all just for that to happen. Right now, my main design concepts are for Rock only, though even Zero and Axl possess technology advanced enough to give me ideas for their new armors. Though you have advanced abilities, they still run on basic programming, so if anything, instead of creating new armors for you, I might able to create attachments for your armors or bodies, whichever the case may be. I hope you can be understanding of me, but as Mega Man X, Rock is made to be my culmination project of all the ideas I had when it came to robotics."

"Hrmph, sounds like an excuse to me," said Bass. "But I guess we'll take what we can get. Anything is better than nothing."

"Thanks, father," said Splash Woman.

"Yeah, wish I could give you a kiss on the cheek right now," said Roll. "Too bad you have to be some type of spirit."

"I can't wait for my new attachments," said Cut Man. "Forgive the pun, but I hope to be a 'cut above the rest.'"

"If we have to rely on you just like we did when you took on Demolition Termite," said Plug Man. "Then we're all in trouble."

"Take that back," said Cut Man. "He just had strong jaws and good reflexes, but I plan to be better when I get enhanced!"

"Hey, guys, no need to fight among each other," said Tornado Man. "We don't need to make this into such a scuffle like Zero and that Corrosion Skunk guy did."

"But, Plug Man started it," said Cut Man. "I'm just excited for my attachments."

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Plug Man. "There, are you happy?"

"Mildly," said Cut Man.

"Oh boy, what a family you two have," said Bass addressing Blues and Roll. "I think this whole thing of them getting attachments to enhance their abilities is going to turn into some dick-measuring contest."

Roll sighed and said, "Always got to be blunt to the most extreme limit, don't you, Bass?"

"I only speak the truth," said Bass.

"Well, if it does turn out be that way," said Blues. "We could always hold a tournament."

"Hey, Protoman," said Duo. "That's a good idea. In fact, a tournament could be something to really get our fighting spirits up, as well as to show who's really stronger with their new attachments."

"Yeah, we should all get together for this tournament," said Blues. "We could even see if we could topple Rock, Zero and Axl if we invited them to join in."

"Uh, I don't know about that," said Roll. "Those three would know doubt clobber us, especially Rock."

"Rock may be more powerful between him and me," said Blues. "But I have the greater experience, so I think I could put up a big challenge for him, like I always used to do. Of course, we'd have to make that Ultimate Armor of his illegal since he would easily overpower us with it."

"No kidding," said Bass. "Or at least keep him from using some of the more powerful abilities of it. We'd be mopped up in no time."

"Yeah, and above all, no Heaven's Door ability," said Roll. "That'd be going way too far in terms of utter defeat for us."

"That was a no-brainer long before you mentioned it," said Bass.

"You know," said Dr. Light. "As much as I am against fighting, I think a tournament would be an excellent idea to truly test out your skills and upgrades. Yes, and it would give you motivation to work harder."

"I don't think Commander Signas would say 'no,'" said Dr. Doppler. "But you'd probably still want to ask him before you decide to do this."

"Of course," said Roll. "Let's go, you guys!"

And with that, Blues, Roll, Bass, Duo and the Light robots left the lab to go find Signas.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 114.


	114. Chapter 114: Remembering X's Words

**Chapter 114: Remembering X's Words**

In the hallway, Blues, Roll, Bass, Duo and the Light robots managed to catch up with Signas to tell him their idea.

"A tournament, huh," asked Signas. "Not a bad idea. Would be great as a morale booster, and we do need to have a little fun."

"Well, if anyone really deserves credit for the idea, it's Bass since he gave it to us," said Blues.

"What can I say," asked Bass with a smug look. "Great idea just come to me."

"So, when do you think this tournament should be held," asked Signas.

"Probably after we come back from our next mission," said Blues. "Or maybe the day after it. Probably could hold it during the morning or afternoon."

"I guess that could work," said Signas. "And who do you think should be in it?"

"Well, the eighteen of us are going to be in it," said Roll. "Along with Rock, Zero and Axl, if they will join. Of course, if Rock is going to be fighting, we need to make some of his stronger abilities and weapons illegal, like his Heaven's Door. Just nothing to defeat us easily."

"Yeah, but he could still have access to his other armors," said Blues. "We wouldn't completely deprive him of that, but only as long as he doesn't use certain abilities that would mean our imminent defeat."

"Like the stuff that Ultimate Armor is capable of from what Dr. Light told us," said Bass. "If he uses all the things it has or can do, we'd be toast in no time."

"And of course, Axl's copy ability would have to be limited to some degree to make sure things are at least a little fair," said Roll.

"Still, I do like where this is going," said Signas.

"It's mostly a tournament for us to test the new attachments that Dr. Light says he's going to make for us," said Blues. "But anyone is welcome to join, and we would probably need a few more Hunters to keep things even. Maybe enough to bring up the total number of people in it up to 32."

"Luckily, we do have an arena we have that could be a place for the Hunters to take part in testing the combat prowess against one another," said Signas. "We could use that to hold this tournament."

"Awesome," said Roll. "Now we just need to ask those three if they'll take part in it."

"I don't think they'll object, Roll, but it would good if we don't force them into this against their will," said Blues. "We'll go wait for them to get done with whatever it is they're doing in the training room."

"Let's go then," said Bass. "If anything, I'm itching to put my brother in his place."

"You would," said Roll in a tone of snark.

"Well, whatever the case may be, let's go and wait for them," said Blues.

After that, the group of eighteen left Signas to go on their way to find X and the others.

Signas then put on a thoughtful look and said, "A tournament for Maverick Hunters. Wonder why I never thought of that?"

Meanwhile, in the training room, X was training Alia in the basics of combat. Axl was also doing the same thing with Palette. Zero helped Layer, but seeing as she remembered much of what she learned from her experience as a combat Reploid, he didn't need to give her as many pointers.

Alia had her Buster armed and ready, and was aiming at a virtual creation of an enemy Mechaniloid.

"Alright, Alia," said X. "Try to hit its generator if you can. Do you have a lock on it?"

"I think so," said Alia.

"Good," said X. "Try to hit it if you can."

Taking aim and focusing, Alia fires her weapon at the generator of the Mechaniloid, but the Mechaniloid blocks her shot.

Alia is surprised by this, but takes aim again.

"That's alright, Alia," said X. "Give it another shot, but be quick about it. You don't want it to attack you."

As she was aiming, Alia charged up her Buster.

"Focus, Alia," said X. "Just keep you cool and stay focused."

Getting a good lock on to the generator, Alia manages to hit it, thus damaging the generator and causing the Mechaniloid to cease all functions.

"Whoa," said Alia. "I actually hit it?"

"Nice shot, Alia," said X. "That was better than my first time I took on that particular Mechaniloid. Of course, it didn't have a hostage in its grasp, and I decided not to put you through that. It wouldn't seem right."

"That wasn't too bad," said Alia. "I guess I'm ready for the next challenge, now."

"We'll see if you are," said X. "Now, we're going to test you on some flying targets that will be faster with their attacks. I hope you are ready."

Alia readied her Buster and said with a smile, "I believe I am. Bring it on!"

"Very well," said X before he made contact with the control room to tell them what to do. "Alright, guys, set up the next targets for her."

After a while, a large number of flying Mechaniloids were generated and started to make their way towards Alia and X.

"I'll help you with a few of them," said X to Alia. "But I'll leave the lion's share of them for you to take down. Think you can handle that?"

"I'll try," Alia said nervously.

Both X and Alia took aim, and started to fire their Busters at the oncoming enemy recreations, who then fired back at the two Reploids, causing them to break their attacks to run and dodge.

After a bit of dodging, X charged a Buster blast very quickly and then fired a plasma blast at a wave of enemy Mechaniloids, leaving a trial of plasma orbs to do further take down others that came towards them.

"Alright, that should thin out the herd the little," said X. "Alia, I leave the rest of them up to you!"

Charging her Buster and taking aim, Alia fired, taking a few down.

However, the enemies put up a formation and started to deliver attacks to Alia that forced her to avoid them.

"Alia, don't spend a lot of time charging your Buster," shouted X. "Just keeping firing normally while you move!"

Doing just that, Alia started to fire shots while moving. Trying to keep her focus, Alia was firing rather wildly, only managing to hit a few enemies. The enemies then flew away in order to circle around for another attack.

"They're about to come back around," said X. "Use that time to charge Buster up to take down a good number of them. Then, when they attack, fire normally while moving to avoid being damaged."

Alia then charged her Buster, and as the enemies came around, she fired an attack that took down a good number of Mechaniloids. As they started to attack her again, she avoided the attacks and begin to fire normally. She managed to hit a good few of them, dropping their number to about six.

However, as she continued to run, Alia eventually tripped and fell.

"No," said Alia as she hadn't intended on that to happen.

As the enemies were closing into attack, Alia panicked, but still readied her Buster. Unfortunately, as she readied it, the enemies fired at her.

Immediately, X jumped in the way and used his Ultimate Armor's absorb shield to absorb the blasts. After absorbing enough energy, he fired a massive blast from his buster that virtually disintegrated the enemies to nothing.

"Whoa," said Alia. "What power."

The others in the room took notice of this and were just as much in shock by what X just did.

"Unbelievable," said Zero. "No one could be capable of that much power. Not even Sigma."

"Now it really is the ULTIMATE Armor," said Axl. "X could crush anyone with it."

After the attack died down, X turned to look at Alia and he asked, "Are you okay, Alia?"

Getting over her surprise of what X did, Alia just smile and said, "I am, thanks to you."

X reached down to take Alia's hand to stand her up, and as he did, the two smiled at one another.

"Sorry for goofing up," said Alia.

"That's alright," said X. "Stuff like that happens. Just be glad I'm not like Quake Minotaur where I would chew you out for something like that. I do think I'm a stricter teacher, but I know that mistakes like that happen. As long as you learn from it so you don't repeat it, that's alright. Just be glad this was only a simulation and not the real deal."

"I know," said Alia. "And I'll be ready for next time we do this."

"I'm sure you will," said X.

Just then, the others approached X and Alia.

"X," Zero said. "That power was amazing! With this armor being improved and complete, you're truly ready for any encounter we face."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Axl. "I think my armor may look sweeter in design, but not as awesome as what your armor can do. Now, we can show those revolters and this Dr. Wily a thing or two about respect."

"Thanks, guys," said X. "I don't plan to abuse this power, though, so I'm not looking to be a conqueror. I just want to use this power to end this war as quickly as possible."

"With this armor you've got on, you could end 20 wars," said Axl.

"I guess so, but I do hope that things could be resolved through peace afterwards," said X. "But knowing the instigator of this war is probably Dr. Wily, I already know there's no chance of that happening."

Zero just nodded to X.

"Well," Alia said. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to break for training for just a while so I can show off what you can do with your new Ultimate Armor."

"Sure thing," said X. "I'm not really big into being a show off, but I do need to see everything else my armor is capable of after the improvements Dr. Light made for it. However, we might want to step away from the others so I can have some space."

"Good idea," said Alia.

After that, the two walked away hand in hand as they talked.

Zero then put on a grimacing look, and said, "You know, as awesome as it is that X has this new found power with his armor, it does worry me a great deal."

"How does it worry you," asked Layer. "You don't think he might go Maverick for real, do you?"

"What if he does," asked Zero. "What if these revolters do succeed in turning X into a Maverick? With the power of his improved Ultimate Armor at his disposal, he'd be able to rip any of us to shreds with it. But, that's not the only thing that worries me about him becoming a Maverick."

"What else could be the problem," asked Axl.

Zero was silent for a bit, then said, "It's the possibility that I may have to be the one to finish him off if he does."

"What are you trying to say, Zero," asked Layer. "You're not saying you want to be the one to finish him off, are you?"

"Hell, no," said Zero. "I don't want to do anything to hurt X, and I already apologized for what I said to him and Alia that day."

"Then what troubles you to think you could be the one to finish off X if he goes Maverick," asked Palette.

"It's..." Zero started to say. "The words that X spoke to me after the war with Repliforce."

"What did he say to you," asked Axl.

"He said..." Zero started to say again, "'Zero, if I become a Maverick... you have to take care of me.'"

The other three were shocked to hear this.

"He made you promise him that," asked Layer.

Zero just nodded.

"Zero, you're not thinking about doing that, are you," asked Axl.

"Of course not," said Zero. "I'd die before I do that to him. I know what I said to him was the result of me being hurt, but I could never really kill him if he did go Maverick, and I'll do anything to make sure I never have to. I'll bring him back to our side, somehow. Same goes for Alia."

After that, all three turned to look at X and Alia in the distance.

"Let's just hope they won't go Maverick ever," said Layer.

"Yeah... I really do hope so," replied Zero.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 115.


	115. Chapter 115: Axl's Favorite Story

**Chapter 115: Axl's Favorite Story**

In Maddy's sub, Maddy is looking at the various gems she brought back with her from the mines while Vice was .

"Hrmmm," Maddy said thoughtfully. "I wonder... should I sell them for big bucks after refining them, or have them made into jewelry? What do you think, Vice?"

Vice sighed and said, "Was it really necessary to steal from those miners, Captain? I thought you were the one who made the rules that we don't steal from those who fight for justice as we fight for justice ourselves."

"Oh, come on, Vice, don't be such a poor sport about it," said Maddy with a cute smile. "We didn't steal these gems. Those guys were willing to give them to us as a gift for a troubles."

"Right," said Vice in a sarcastic tone. "They were 'willing' to give them to you."

"Hey, don't be like that," said Maddy. "You act like I threatened them with pain like I threaten you guys. I wouldn't do that to get precious stones from such hard working people. I just flaunted my charms. I do know how to be proper and ladylike."

"Yeah, we all know what kind of 'charms' you used to obtain those gemstones for yourself," said Vice.

Maddy then put on a disgruntled look and said, "I have a feeling you're talking about my chest, and if you are, you'd better prepare for big bell-ringing."

"Come on, we all saw how those guys were looking at you," said Vice. "They were close to just about drooling on themselves."

"Hey, if you've got'em, flaunt'em," said Maddy.

"So you don't deny you used your 'gifts' to get what you wanted, is that what I'm hearing," said Vice.

Maddy just put on a surprised look, which quickly changed to embarrassment, then anger before she said, "You did double-talk on me! How dare you!"

"To be honest, Captain, and I do apologize in advance for saying this," said Vice. "But debating has never been your strong suit."

"Yeah, but you do know my other strong suits, don't you," said Maddy with a devilish grin.

"Captain, I did apologize," said Vice in defense. "I spoke the truth, but I am sorry if you took offense."

"Sorry doesn't feed this bulldog," said Maddy gritting her teeth. "And right now, you're my chew toy!"

Vice then puts on a look of fear.

Getting a shot of outside the sub, we hear the Vice yell out of pain as we also hear him getting pummeled very badly.

Back in the training room, X, Zero and Axl are testing out their new armors to see all the abilities they have while Alia, Layer and Palette all watch them.

Zero's new power of his Black Armor allows him to tear the enemies apart easily, and Axl's new speed from his White Armor gives him enough of a boost to take down his foes quickly and effectively.

However, it's X's Ultimate Armor that steals the show. Combining the flight mode he gets from having his jet wings equipped and the ability to use the Nova Strike infinitely, he's able to take down Mechaniloids left and right.

Stopping that as to make sure the fight isn't too easy, he starts to hover and activates the Ultimate Buster function for his Arm Parts, and begins to fire powered-up blasts without the need to charge at oncoming enemies. Each one falls to every plasma shot he fires. He then starts to cycle through various weapons, both old and new, to use their charged versions, including his newest weapon he got from Geode Porcupine, the Quartz Needle. Every enemy falls to these attacks, and X is amazed by how no energy was used even after using the powered-up versions of his weapons, just as Dr. Light had promised X.

"Incredible," said X. "Not a single bit of weapon energy was wasted on each of my weapons."

X then looks to see a giant Mechaniloid approaching him. X readies his absorb shield, and begins to absorb the energy blasts it fires at X. After absorbing enough energy, X fires the stored energy from his X-Buster and blasts the Mechaniloid to dust. The others are just in awe of this power.

"X just blasted a large Mechaniloid, and there's nothing left of it," said Axl. "That's just insane."

"Yeah, I know," replied Zero. "If he saw what X could do, I bet even Sigma would want to stay away from him."

After the energy blast was gone, X stopped hovering and returned to the ground. He almost made his jet wings go away.

"Alright, I think we're done here," said X to the control room.

All of the defeated Mechaniloids vanished.

"Great show there, X," said Zero. "You made us look real bad, but I guess that was to be expected."

"Yeah," replied Axl. "That was just beyond cool."

"Glad I impress," said X with a smile. "I really need to thank Dr. Light a little bit more for redesigning this armor for me. It should give me the means to end these pointless battles that occur. That said, I'm more than ready to fight like a true hero. Hope I don't sound like I'm getting a big head."

"Just a little," asked Axl before getting elbowed by Zero.

"X is just the most amazing guy here, isn't he," asked Alia to Layer and Palette.

"Well, it doesn't make me love Zero any less," said Layer. "But we can't deny he is a force to be reckoned with, right now as he can certainly tear up his enemies apart in the most awesome fashion in that armor of his."

"Plus, it does make him look very cute," said Palette. "But what can I say? When it comes to me, I'll still prefer Douglas any day. I like to know there's a man that's good with his hands when it comes to repairing things rather than destroying them."

"X is rather good at making things as well," said Alia. "I know you all know about his paintings he does of landscapes, but he does some amazing portraits, as well. He did a few of me."

"Really," asked Palette.

"Yup," said Alia. Then she whispered into Palette's ear, "Especially where I was naked."

Palette just said, "Whoa!"

"Hey don't get any ideas," said Alia. "I did keep my private areas covered, but if you want to, I could show you. He let me have them, so come to my room later if you want me to show you them."

"How could I pass up something like that," said Palette. "I bet you look just beautiful in them."

"Well, if I do, all credit goes to X," said Alia. "That man paints with a brush like it were an elegant dance, and his ability to capture life on canvas is uncanny."

"Careful, Alia," said Layer. "Now you really are starting to make us sound jealous."

Alia just giggled.

Afterwards, the guys started to come towards the Navigators.

"And what would you girls be talking about over here," asked X.

"Oh, just about how lucky we are to have such great men with us," said Alia.

"I see," said X. "Well, we're done here, so do you gals want to go grab a bite to eat for dinner?"

"Sure do," said Alia.

"Yeah, a romantic dinner with our gals would sound pretty nice after all of this training we undertook," said Zero.

Layer just blushed, but was very happy.

Alia still got a little shook up when she saw Zero, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"I guess I'll go find Ruby, so we can have dinner together," said Axl. "I'll catch with you guys later, if not earlier."

Axl then started to leave the training room. As he did, he got pleasant looks from Zero and Layer, but X and Alia gave him looks of concern since they knew the truth about Ruby like Blues.

The scene then switches to Ruby, who walking the hallways while moping.

Just then, we hear Axl's voice as he says, "Hey, Ruby,"

Ruby looks behind her to see Axl, and says in thought, "Oh great, it's my dipstick of a brother, again. Better play it cool, like always." She then turns around completely and says while still keeping a sad look on her face, and says solemnly, "Hi, Axl."

As Axl reaches her, he says, "How are you doing, Ruby? What do you think of my new armor? You should have been there when I got it. It increases my speed, so I was able to use that to find you quickly. I think I look really killer in white."

"Yeah, you look great," said Ruby in a solemn tone. "I wish I was there."

"Hey, something bothering you," asked Axl. "Usually, you always greet me with an enthusiastic 'Hi, Axly Waxly!' What's eating you?"

"You, right now, for what you and your friends did to Gareth," said Ruby in thought. She then said to Axl, "Oh... I just... saw a really heartbreaking episode of my favorite soap opera, 'Two Souls, One Heart.' My favorite character died, today."

"Oh no, not Jerry," said Axl. "And I thought he was going to make it."

"Well, what can I say," asked Ruby. "Never know when the person you love deeply will be killed when you hope it won't."

"Yeah, I kind of know the feeling myself," said Axl. "But hey, I still got stories from life with my old love ones that keeps me going. That gives me an idea, I'll tell you a funny story to cheer you up. This one always gets them."

"What story is that," asked Ruby out of real curiosity.

Axl chuckled then said, "The story of the prank that Tornado Tonion played on Red."

"A prank," asked Ruby.

"Yeah, and a very funny one," said Axl. "Let's walk together and we'll talk about."

"Okay," said Ruby.

As they walked, Axl began to say, "It was at a time when I was having my identity crisis on who or what I was, since I didn't know my past or why I had my copy abilities. So, seeing this, Tonion told me he'd play a prank on Red Alert, especially Red, himself."

"How did the prank go," asked Ruby.

"Oh, it was a scream," said Axl. "Red decided to make a video to advertise his business to the world, but right after his introduction or rather when he was about to talk about his business, Tonion had the cameras switch to him dancing to a funny beat."

Ruby started to giggle a bit.

"Oh, it gets better than that," said Axl. "I was in the same room as Red when this was going on, so when he saw what happened, he contacted Tonion and asked him what happened to the video. Tonion said, 'Oh, that was the video. I send it viral all over the world to spread my beautiful dancing. It make people so happy.' And before you knew it, Red smashed the monitor with his scythe!"

"What happened, then," asked Ruby with a smile.

"Oh, it gets really good here," said Axl. "Red was in a massive panic, and wanted to get rid of that video, so he commnaded Snipe Anteator to go into cyberspace to retrieve the data while the others would go after Tonion and try to stop him. Stonekong didn't get involved, because he figured there was something fishy about the whole thing, and Gungaroo was kind of new to the force, same as me, but a little more so. So... it was just Hyenard, Warfly, Crowrang and Boarski that went after Tonion. As those four are hunting Tonion down, and Anteator is having trouble trying to find the data, I tell Gungaroo what's going when he sees me laughing my butt off, and after I do so, he starts to laugh as hard as me, which then gets the attention of Red. He asks us why this is so funny to us, and do you know what I tell him?"

"What," asked Ruby.

Axl started to chortle before he said, "I told him the video never went viral! It was all just a prank we played on him!"

Ruby started to laugh, then said, "I bet Red was really mad with you."

"Well, one would think that, but he was really a good sport about it. Of course, he told me to NEVER think about doing it for real. Because of that, even the others took it in good stride and we're also a little relieved."

"I have to say, Axly Waxly, that WAS funny," said Ruby as she actually was being rather serious.

"That's great," said Axl. "It makes me so happy when you're happy. Your happiness is what really matters to me. I hope you can understand that, said Axl."

Though she was pretending, she also had a hint of seriousness as Ruby said, "Thanks, Axl. I'm glad to have known you."

"And I'm glad to have known you," said Axl. "Stay happy, Ruby, forever."

"I will," said Ruby.

After that, the two held hands as they continued to walk.

Just then, Ruby said in thought, "It's funny... I should hate him for what happened to Gareth, but... that story was really funny. Am I... starting to care for this guy? I may need to speak to my master about this."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 116.


	116. Chapter 116: Genesis Part 1

**Chapter 116: Genesis (Part 1)**

Taking place out of X's room, we can here X and Alia's voices coming from behind the door.

"Come on, Alia," said X's voice. "You can do it. I know you can."

"No, X," said Alia's voice. "Please, don't ask me to do such a thing."

"I know your capable of doing it," X's voice said.

"You sure you can handle it," asked Alia's voice.

"I'm pretty sure," said X's voice.

"Alright, here I go," said Alia's voice.

We're then taken inside of X's room where he and Alia are playing a Street Fighter game while sitting right at the bottom of the foot of X's bed. For the game itself, it looks like a match between Ryu and Cody.

"You've been warned though," said Alia. "Once you've unlocked the beast, there's no containing it!"

"Atta' girl," said X.

Seeing X and Alia, a white t-shirt and dark blue wearing shorts, and Alia is wearing a red, fishnet babydoll that shows a good bit of skin as well a good bit of the front of the black, lace bra she's wearing underneath it and her belly button, and is designed like a skirt at the bottom that's slit and open enough on the sides to show of the strings sides of her red panties. The front of babydoll fastened in two places in front: one going around her neck, and the other right under her breasts.

After a while of playing, it looked Cody was getting on top of his game, and eventually, hit Ryu with a Super Combo, defeating him.

"Yes," said Alia. "I win this game!"

"I knew you could do it, Alia," said X. "You have more talents than just being a Navigator, and you proved it?"

"Well, I don't think gaming is really that much of a talent," said Alia. "But thanks, I do try. So, shall we call that an even split?"

"Yes, let's," said X. "Besides, seeing you in this lingerie set you're wearing, I really want to have a different kind of fun with you, now."

"You like it," asked Alia with a seductive look. "The people who made this set call it 'Summertime in Shangri-La.'"

"Spending time with you is better than being in Shangri-La, itself," said X. "You're that amazing."

Alia giggled then said, "Ooh, we need to get you down to your underwear since I'm already technically just wearing underwear, myself."

"Then, by all means, undress me," said X.

The two then stood up, and X lifted his arms. Alia then lifted up on X's shirt, and slowly pulled it off of him. Bringing his arms down afterwards, X went to kiss Alia and did so, getting her to kiss him back. While they did, Alia pulled down on X's shorts to get him down to just his underwear, which were a pair of Joe Boxer brand boxers as the waste line was black with "Joe Boxer" written in white around the waste, and the boxers themselves were white with yellow smiley faces decorating them.

Looking at X's underwear, Alia smiles and continues to do so after she looks back at X's face to ask, "Why is it that you look so hot in such types of underwear?"

X shrugged and answered, "Beats me."

Alia giggled again, then went to kissing X heavily on the lips, and he kiss her back. While still kissing, they bring themselves down onto the bed with Alia on top of X. They continue to kiss as they brings themselves to the head of the bed. As they reach it, they embrace one another to kiss even harder and more passionately. As the kissing gets fiercer, X begins to rub Alia's on the exposed parts of her body, as well as her butt as he lifts up on the back of her babydoll a little bit, revealing that Alia's panties are a beautiful thong that has a lower semi-circular cut on the top of the back to show off a little extra skin. Alia giggles into X's mouth from having her butt rubbed by him.

After a bit of kissing, the two of them stop to look into each others eyes.

"I love you so much, Alia," said X.

"I love you, too, X," Alia replied.

After a while, X brings his hands up to the fasten around Alia's neck to undo that part of her babydoll, but Alia stops him as she says, "Before we get to that, there's something I'd like to know. Something I've been meaning to ask you."

X asks, "What is that?"

Alia paused for a bit, then asked, "Could you tell me the story of how you came to be?"

"You mean when I became a Maverick Hunter," asked X curiously. "I thought I already told you that story."

"No, no, no," said Alia. "I mean way before that. You say you have the memories of your past life as the original Mega Man, so... I was wanting to know what you remembered. You do remember everything, right?"

"As clear as day," said X.

Alia then lied down to the side of X on her side, and X turned over on his side to look at Alia.

"Then, tell me," said Alia. "What do you truly remember from your past life?"

"Well... I guess I'll start at the beginning," said X. "Let's see... about the day I was first created..."

Suddenly, after a flash of white occurs, we get just blackness, which is then followed by a diagnostic read out that showed everything was in the green. Just then, after another flash of white, we then see two men from someone's point of view. The two men are none other than Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, both dressed in doctor's garb.

"Hello, and good morning, Rock," said Dr. Light.

Suddenly, we get a shot of a robot boy with black hair and wearing only red boxer underwear lying on a metallic slab.

"Rock," asks the robot boy. "Is that my name?"

"That's right," said Dr. Light. "I created you."

"You created me," asked Rock. "What am I if you created me?"

"You are an android, a type of robot," said Dr. Light. "You are my first robot of Project Mega to be created. But even though you are a robot, I've programmed you to think and act like a human. I've installed several types of emotions into your being. Do you understand what I am saying, Rock?"

"Since you're my creator, what's your name," asked Rock. "And who's that scary-looking guy next to you?"

Wily just grunted.

Dr. Light chuckled and said, "Don't worry about him, he's my close friend and colleague. My name is Thomas Xavier Light, though you can also call me your father. And my friend is Albert Wolfgang Wily. We're both doctors of robotics, as you can see."

"Oh, I see," said Rock. "Hello, Dr. Wily. Sorry for calling you scary-looking."

"It's alright," said Wily with a gentle smile. "I guess my face is a bit scary to most people who see me."

Rock just gave a friendly smile.

After that, another flash of white occurs.

Once the flash goes away, we see Rock, who's now dressed in a yellow shirt, blues jeans and tennis shoes, with Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. They're also joined by a young-looking robot girl that has blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and is wearing a long, red dress with matching shoes.

"Ah, Rock," said Dr. Light. "I wanted to introduce you to the next member of your family. This here is your sister, Roll."

"Roll," said Rock.

Roll blushed a bit and she said back to Rock, "Hi there. Your name is Rock, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Rock.

"Since you're my lab assistant robot," Dr. Light said to Rock. "Roll will be made for housekeeping and cleaning. For now, though, I just want you two to get accustomed to each other. Get to know one another better. Maybe by playing with one another, you can bond together better."

"Okay," said Rock. He then said, "Roll... sister... would you like to go and play outside?"

Roll smiled and said, "Sure."

After that, the two robots ran off together to go play.

We then get another flash of white. As it goes away, we see Rock and Roll are with Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Also in the room are the first six robots Dr. Light built after Roll.

"So, these are our brothers you built, father," asked Rock.

"That's right," said Dr. Light. "These are robots that I've built for the purpose of serving mankind. Seeing as the Litanium cores I installed you two with has been a big success in providing you both with limitless energy to allow you to function for several lifetimes, I decided to spread it onto other creations, and have built these six robots around the copies of those cores I've made."

"Can you introduce them to us, father," asked Roll.

"Of course, I was going to do just that, since they are family," said Dr. Light. "First up is Cut Man."

Cut Man stepped up to say in a happy tone, "Hey there, brother and sister. I'm Cut Man."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Rock.

"Cut Man, with his razor-sharp blades, will be made for the purpose of felling timber for the need of lumber, though he serves other practicalities, as well," said Dr. Light. "After him is Guts Man."

Guts Man stepped up and said, "That's right, Guts Man is the name."

"Wow, you look strong," said Roll.

"Yes," said Dr. Light. "Guts Man, with his super strength, will be handy for construction of new buildings. At full strength, Guts Man can lift a metric ton."

"Wow, that's a lot," said Rock.

"Yup, but I'm made for it," said Guts Man.

"Next up is Ice Man," said Dr. Light.

"Hi there, you guys," said Ice Man stepping up to greet Rock and Roll.

"Hey," said Rock. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ice Man is made for temperature control to make sure things stay fair for humans," said Dr. Light. "With his ability to cool things, Ice Man is ideal in creating liveable environments."

"That's awesome," said Rock.

"Yeah," added Roll.

"Alright, next up is Bomb Man," said Dr. Light.

Bomb Man steps up and says, "How ya' two doing?"

"Doing good, thanks for asking," said Rock.

"Me too," said Roll. "It's great to meet you."

"Bomb Man is made for demolition purposes," said Dr. Light. "His explosives are so powerful, they can level buildings in no time flat."

"Sounds dangerous," said Roll.

"Yeah, really," added Rock.

"After him comes Fire Man," said Dr. Light.

"Hey there, you two," said Fire Man as he stepped up to greet the two robot kids.

"Hi," said Rock. "Glad to meet you."

"Likewise," said Roll.

"Fire Man's ability to produce flames is very multipurpose as he helps not only in metal-working, but also in waste disposal," said Dr. Light. "He can produces flames that can reach up to 250 degrees."

"Wow," said Rock. "That's awesome."

"It really is," added Roll.

"And finally, we have Elec Man," said Dr. Light.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Elec Man stepping up to greet Rock and Roll.

"Pleasure is all ours," said Rock.

"Yeah," said Roll. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Elec Man is responsible for powering up electrical devices and grids, and is able to be a back up generator if the need ever calls for one," said Dr. Light. "And he does it effectively, producing over 10,000 volts of electricity with his ability."

"Very nice," said Rock.

"Yeah, it is," added Roll.

"So, what do you think about your new brothers," asked Dr. Light.

"They're awesome," said Rock with glee. "They're the coolest creations you've made, yet."

"I agree completely," said Roll. "You've outdone yourself, father."

Dr. Light chuckled, "Well, thank you. I truly did work my hardest on this, though having Dr. Wily by my side did give me a big help in the creation of these robots."

"Oh, no, Tommy," said Wily. "This was purely your doing. You're the real genius here, after all."

"Maybe so, Al," said Dr. Light. "But even I need help at times, and you've always been a big help."

Dr. Wily sighed and said, "If you say so, but you need to stop giving people credit for your own work. You might be trying to be humble, but it's a bad habit of yours."

"Not as bad of the habits I used to have in the past," said Dr. Light.

Rock, Roll and the other robots looked confused by this.

"Uh, pretend you never heard me say that," said Dr. Light to the bots. "Anyway, let's go test out the abilities of these new robots, shall we?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them in action," said Rock.

"This is going to be awesome," said Roll.

Dr. Light and Dr. Wily led the way, followed by Rock and Roll, and then by the other robots.

As they began to walk out, Wily gave a Dr. Light a glance that made you think and know he was up to something.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 117.


	117. Chapter 117: Genesis Part 2

**Chapter 117: Genesis (Part 2)**

Going back to X's room where X and Alia are lying on the bed in their respective underwear, Alia says, "So far, the story seems rather pleasant, or at least starts out that way."

"Well, don't they all," asked X. "I mean, I know there are exceptions, but my story starts out kind of generically, though I'm sure there was more that led up to my creation that Dr. Light never told me."

"So, are we about to get to the part where you had to become Mega Man to fight them," asked Alia.

"That's what I'm about to tell," said X. "Anyway, not too many days later, Dr. Light's robots started to go haywire..."

A flash of white occurs. After it goes away, we see where Rock, Roll and Dr. Light are all watching the news, which is reporting on the robots that Dr. Light built going berserk.

"This is terrible," said Roll. "They're going to wreck the whole city."

"Father, isn't there anything we can do," asked Rock to Dr. Light.

"I don't know," said Dr. Light. "How this could have happened, I can't even say. I thought I wired their brains in a certain way where they couldn't act in such a way. I could try something, but it would take a while."

Just then, Dr. Wily contacts Dr. Light on his communicator, saying, "Tommy, this is Albert."

"What is it, Al," asked Dr. Light.

"I think I know of a way to stop those robots from going berserk," said Wily. "We should trying using the satellite to lock on each robots and send a signal that will neutralize its programming to cease its functions, and rewrite the data to make it normal again."

"You think that's possible, Al," asked Dr. Light.

"We won't know unless we try," said Dr. Wily. "Right now, stopping them should be top priority from the destruction they're causing."

Dr. Light sighed and said, "You're right. Do it then. I just hope you'll be successful."

"So do I, my friend," said Wily. "So do I."

Wily then cuts communication.

"Do you think Dr. Wily can do it," Roll asked Dr. Light.

"I certainly hope so," said Dr. Light. "For all of our sakes."

"I don't know," said Rock. "For some reason, I don't trust him."

"Don't worry about it, Rock," said Dr. Light. "Albert is a good man. He'll come through for us."

"If you say so, father," said Rock.

After that, a flash of white occurs. Once we get a picture, we see that Dr. Light, Rock and Roll are waiting anxiously for news from Dr. Wily about what happened to the out of control robots.

"It's been several hours, already," said Roll. "It's Dr. Wily done yet trying to stop our brothers from going berserk, just yet?"

"Sometimes, it takes a while, Roll," said Dr. Light. "Just be patient, he'll be done eventually. Of course, I'm nervous to know if he's done, myself."

"Still, what caused them to go out of control like that," asked Rock. "That just doesn't seem right. Roll and I didn't go out of control, so why did they? We already know you wouldn't write faulty programming, father."

"Hopefully, when Albert gets done reprogramming the robots to be civil again," said Dr. Light. "We'll get to the bottom of that. I'd much like to know the reason, myself."

Just then, the communicator beeps, showing the I.D. of the one calling, which is Dr. Wily.

"Ah, it's Al," said Dr. Light. "He must be done with his mission. Let's hope he was successful." Dr. Light then answered the call, and asked, "Al, were you successful in bringing the robots back to a normal state."

"Ah, yes... about that," said Dr. Wily. "Listen, Tommy, I mean no hard feelings when I say this. Well... actually I do. I mean several hard feelings towards you!"

"What are you talking about, Al," asked Dr. Light. "What's going on here? I just want to know if the robots I made are functioning normally."

"Of course, they are," said Dr. Wily. "Normal for me that is. This time, they're going to be working for me, from now on!"

"What," asked Dr. Light in a surprised tone.

"What have you done to Roll's and my brothers," asked a furious Rock.

"It's simple, really," said Dr. Wily. "I'm getting my dues. I'm out to obtain what I was meant to have for so long after working under your slacker of a father for so long who always managed to get all the credit I was meant to have!"

"What are you talking about," asked Roll.

Wily chortled, then said, "You have no idea what Dr. Light was really like in this past, do you? Very well, I'll tell you. The man was a good-for-nothing bum back then who always seemed to pull out ahead of a guy who was hard-working such as me, and it was me who he pulled out ahead of! I worked my damn fingers to the bone while all he did was flirt with women, gambled and spent his wealth away, drank and just overall, acted like a complete playboy. Because of his destructiveness, I worked my hardest to keep Light Enterprises from crashing, yet even when he was acting like such a fool, his ideas won out over mine, and became a bigger success. He had all the power, money, charm and good looks, but he should have went under with all the things he did, yet he was also the greater genius as he didn't have to put even in a sliver of effort into his inventions, and still came out on top! I worked as hard as I damn well could, and I earned my wealth, despite my ideas and projects only coming in second! And if you ask him this, he won't deny it!"

Both Rock and Roll looked at Dr. Light, who put on a solemn look.

"Dad, is this true," asked Rock.

After a bit of silence, Dr. Light answered, "Yes... it's true."

"See? He confesses," shouted Dr. Wily. "I won't deny Dr. Light's genius is greater than my own, but I still deserve the spotlight, because I was the harder worker! And because of that, I'm getting my dues! No... I'm getting more than that! If Dr. Light can be held as the prince of robotics, then I shall be held as king of this world! Because if there's one thing that I dislike more than Dr. Light and having to work under him, it's the shallowness and stupidity of people! I plan to bring an end to all of that, and your robots will help me to do just that, Tommy. See? As much as I've disliked you, I can still give respect to your brilliant designs! So, in some way, you're helping to contribute a little to my plan to bring a new order to this world! My order! Oh, and before you send anyone in to find me, I'm quite a ways away from your lab, so there's no chance anyone will catch me as I make my escape! So, with that said, I bid you all farewell. Oh, I will say one other thing, though. I'm very surprised those two weakling robots you made before the others were able to withstand my berserker program I had to make the other robots go out of control, as well as my signal to rewrite their programming. Very curious indeed, but when I finally bring the world into my grasp, you can bet I will return to capture them, so I can find out how they resisted it! Count on it!"

After that, Wily cut communication.

Suddenly, Dr. Light felt as if he had been punched in the stomach as he stumbled backwards and said, "This can't be happening. My robots are going to be used to bring harm to people. My own creations used for destruction, and by a man who only pretended to be my friend."

"Dad, are you going to be okay," asked Rock.

"I don't know," said Dr. Light. "I can't breathe right now. I... I can't breathe."

Dr. Light was starting to collapse with Rock and Roll holding him up for support.

"Rock, let's get him to bed," said Roll.

"Right," replied Rock.

Just then, another flash of white occurred, and then we're taken to a room where Dr. Light is sitting on his couch watching a business channel and seeing his stocks are falling after the incident that took place a few days ago.

Rock then comes into the room, and asks, "Dad? Are you okay?"

Dr. Light turned to see Rock, then said, "I'm okay, Rock. I'll be fine."

"You don't look it," Rock replied.

Dr. Light sighed and said as he looked away, "I've never faced such a crisis like this before, so of course, I'm going to be miserable. Oh, what do I do?"

After a bit of silence, Rock said, "I think I know a way to bring the bots home."

"How is that," asked Dr. Light while not looking at Rock in a hopeless tone.

After another moment of silence, Rock said, "Send me out there!"

Dr. Light just looked at Rock surprised and asked, "What?"

"That's right," said Rock. "I'll be the one to bring them home!"

"What are you saying, Rock," asked Dr. Light in a dumbfounded tone. "You're just made to be my assistant. I didn't give you special abilities like I gave your brothers. You'd be destroyed instantly!"

"Then make me a fighting robot," said Rock. "Either way, I want to bring them back, and teach that Dr. Wily a lesson!"

"A fighting robot," asked Dr. Light.

"Yeah, so I can stand a chance against them," said Rock.

Dr. Light then put on a serious tone and said, "I can't allow that! I only build robots for peaceful work, not for battle! I used to make weapons back then, but I changed! I'm never going to make another weapon again! This is out of the question!"

"But, dad..." Rock started to say.

"OUT... of the question," said Dr. Light putting his foot down as he interrupted Rock.

Looking disappointed, Rock turned around and walked out of the room.

Another flash of white occurred. We're then taken into another room where Rock and Roll are talking.

"Why did you ask father to make you a fighting robot," Roll asked Rock.

"Because I really want to do this, Roll," replied Rock. "No one has been able to deal with Wily. He's thwarted all attempts for anything like that to happen."

"If that's the case, then what can you do about it," asked Roll. "If armies can't stop Dr. Wily, what chance do you have?"

"I know my chances are slim," said Rock. "But I've got to try. Maybe this is my real calling, and maybe I can accomplish what an army can't. If I could just be made into a fighting robot, I could prove that I have what it takes."

Just then, Dr. Light comes in and asks, "So, you're still going on about that aren't you?"

Both Roll and Rock look in surprise to see Dr. Light standing there.

Rock then changed his look of surprise to one of determination, and said, "Yeah, you bet I am. I really want to do this, dad. If you give me a chance, I'll prove it to you! You'll see!"

Both Rock and Dr. Light looked into each others eyes for a bit.

"Such self-determination and compassion," said Dr. Light. "I only programmed you to think and act human on a certain level, and it seems you've managed to make use of what you were programmed with to the fullest. More than I could ever have anticipated. Alright... I'll do it."

"Really," asked a happy Rock.

"I don't like it, and I may come to regret it in the future," said Dr. Light. "But I'll do it. First, though, I need to get preparations ready to begin the process of converting you."

"Thanks, father," said Rock.

"I just hope this all works out," said Dr. Light. "You both are special to me, and to lose either one of you would be heartbreaking. But... this must be what its like to be a father."

Another flash of white occurs, and we're taken to a part of the lab where Dr. Light is sitting at a console while Rock, who's stripped down to his red boxers, is hooked up to a device with wires stick on his body. Roll is standing on the side watching what's about to develop.

"Alright, transformation is about to take place in just a few seconds," said Dr. Light. "Are you okay over there, Rock?"

"I'm fine," said Rock. "I'm ready for anything."

"We'll see if you are," said Dr. Light. "Alright, transformation will begin in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!"

Dr. Light flips the switch, and energy begins to surge all over Rock's body, making his feel incredible power flowing through his body.

After some time passed, parts of Rock's body began to change, turning into combat armor that was two different shades of blue, and even gained a blue helmet.

Once the transformation was complete, the locks released themselves to let go of Rock's limbs.

"How do you feel, brother," asked Roll.

"I feel..." Rock started to say. "Amazing!"

"The transformation is complete," said Dr. Light. "Congratulations, Rock. You are now a fighting robot."

Rock just looked at himself in amazement.

Another flash of white occurred, and we're taken to another part of the lab where Rock, Roll and Dr. Light are.

"Alright, Rock," said Dr. Light. "Your combat armor will reduce damage to your internal systems by 85%, and the acceleration system I've equipped you with will boost your speed and agility greatly. On top of this, your arm cannon will be able to use weapons you obtain from any foe you manage to defeat. Once you do that, it's yours forever. However, bear in mind it's not complete as you'll have a limited amount of energy to use the weapon, and if you run out, you'll need to find some way to refill it."

"I understand, dad," said Rock.

"I have to say, brother," said Roll. "With this new getup you have on, you look like a superhero."

"I guess I do," said Rock. "Wonder if I should have a cool name to go with this new armor I've got on?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad," said Dr. Light. "Something that will strike fear into your enemies, or at least let people know who you are."

"How about... Rockman," said Roll. "His name is Rock, so why not Rockman?"

"Eh... I don't think so," said Rock. "That just doesn't ring with me."

"I think I've got an idea," said Dr. Light. "Since you were the my first creation under Project Mega, I think you should be called 'Mega Man!'"

"Yeah," said Rock. "That sounds really cool! I think I like it!"

"Mega Man," said Roll. "It does roll off the tongue."

"Then that settles it," said Dr. Light. "From the day forward, when you're in battle, you shall be known as Mega Man. But listen, Mega Man, I had to limit your power output to make your body and armor more modular, so don't try and think you can take on everything by yourself. Know your limits."

"I will, father," said Mega Man. "And thank you." After that, Mega Man put on a pose, and said, "Alright, Dr. Wily, I'm coming for you! I'm taking you down, and bringing my brothers back home!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 118.


	118. Chapter 118: Worth The Trouble

**Chapter 118: Worth The Trouble**

Back in X's bedroom, Alia asks, "So, that's how you came to be the original Mega Man?"

"Pretty much," replied X.

Alia replies with a smile, "That is just amazing. You started as a standard android back then, and you were able to develop new feelings just like that from ones that Dr. Light programmed you with. But I guess when you think about it, there's really nothing simple about you, is there?"

"And things around me are only getting more complex by the minute," said X.

"Think it's that way for all of us," said Alia.

"Yeah, but in some ways, I think these complexities that are happening are my fault," said X.

"Oh no, X," said Alia. "Don't go back to blaming yourself."

"Well, think about it, Alia," said X. "If I hadn't been converted to a fighting robot back then, things wouldn't be so catastrophic and out of control."

"No," said Alia. "From what you told me of the story, Wily would have control over everything, and things would be even bleaker. At least with your creation and decision to become Mega Man, you've helped to create a force that stands up to evil like that of Dr. Wily. I know things seem bleak right now, but this wasn't your fault. Dr. Light just met a bad apple. It happens."

"Yeah, happens all the time," said X sarcastically. "Two friends meet, one friend becomes jealous and ends up turning into a world-conquering psychopath, other friend creates a robot that becomes a warrior to stop the psychopath, psychopath eventually grows to hate the warrior robot so much he comes up with a scheme that will scar the world forever, and now, the psychopath is running the very government in hopes of completing his dream. Yeah, sounds like just another day at the grocery store."

"Don't be a smart-ass, X. You know what I mean," said Alia. "That's just how life is. Shit happens, so what can you do about it? Just like our encounter with that human, Rodney. What matters is that you're still around to prevent this from happening. We're all here to support you, but I think this was made to be your ultimate destiny. Of course, I don't exactly believe in fate or miracles, but... from what I can tell, it all has led up to this point, so it can't really be anything else. There was a reason that it all led up to this, but... that doesn't make it any less remarkable."

"You sound like you're enjoying the struggle I'm going through," said X.

"Well, I will admit," said Alia. "It is definitely something that doesn't happen every day, and the fact that you're the one going through this, it does make things interesting. Doesn't mean I don't think it's bad you have to be burdened with such a thing, and thus, I do want to help you in shouldering some of that burden. But, you got to admit, life has gotten more fascinating with each of these events."

"I never thought about it like that," said X. "Still, whether this is my fault or not, I'm not going to stop until Wily is put out for good. Maybe with him out of the way, I can put an end to all of this mess. We managed to rid ourselves of Sigma once and for all, so maybe I can do that with Wily. I had a chance to do it before when I was still just Mega Man, but... I kind of let that opportunity slip by me. So... thinking about that, maybe it is my fault."

"Well, even if you are to blame, I can also think of a few ways you can be thanked for it," said Alia seductively.

"And how's that," asked X.

"Well," Alia started to say. "For one thing... if these events never happened, and Reploids never came about, you and I wouldn't be sharing these wonderful moments together that we like."

X smiled and said, "I can accept that."

Alia then gets back on top of X, and starts to kiss him passionately again as the two embrace one another.

After a bit of kissing, the two stop, and X says, "I'm so addicted to you. I think I need some kind of Alia patch to fight my cravings."

"Kind of glad there isn't such a thing, myself," said Alia. "I don't know if I could go without being loved by you even with something to help with addictions. Besides, you're the one who got me so addicted to sex with you, so who are you to talk about addictions, Buster?"

"So, I've got you addicted me, huh," asked X. "Then let's see if I can't make it stronger, probably making mine stronger in the process."

The two then roll over where X is on top of Alia.

X then picks himself up a bit, and says, "You know, seeing you in this type of babydoll, you've already highlighted great places for me to romance you."

"Mind showing me," asked Alia seductively.

"Must you ask," asked X.

X ran his finger down Alia's cleavage. then started to kiss and lick it ferociously. Afterwards, he started to kiss Alia around her belly button, followed by her belly button itself. After kissing her stomach enough, he started to breathe on it, which made Alia giggle as the feel of X's breath tickled. After that, he lifts up on the front cloth of her babydoll to reveal the front of her panties. Once he's done that, he starts to rub her inner thigh, then after that, he started to kiss it, followed by biting on it gently while putting a little pressure, which makes Alia moan intensely. He ends his fun there by kissing her panties. Once he's done with that, X sits up and picks up one of Alia's legs as he then begins to squeeze her thigh. He starts out gentle, but then starts to apply just a little pressure. After that, he slides his hands down her calf and brings them up to her ankle as he then takes her foot, and begins to kiss on it some very romantically, though Alia giggles from this because her feet are ticklish.

"Wow," said Alia. "You are too good for me to ever let go of."

"Funny for you to say that," said X. "Since you're the real treasure to me."

Alia just giggles then said, "If this is what you can do to romance me on the front, I can't wait to see what you can do on my back."

"Want to find out," asked X as he let go of Alia's foot.

After bringing her foot down back to the bed, Alia then flips over onto her stomach while bringing her hair over her shoulder, then says as she looks back at X with a smile, "Show me what you can do."

"More than happy to," said X as he brought himself over to Alia.

X first kisses and romances Alia between her shoulder blades, making her moan just a little. X then brings himself down to kiss the small of Alia's lower back, and he does this with great passion. Alia finds herself filled with great pleasure from having X do this to her. Once he's done there, he then brings his hands to the bottom of her babydoll to lift it up, revealing her butt and back of her thong panties.

"Now, I'm going to enjoy this a lot," said X. "I just hope you will, too."

Alia giggled from what X was about to do.

X first starts to rub and massage Alia's butt, which makes her giggle from how ticklish her butt is. He then starts to make his finger tips dance on her butt, making her giggle even more. Suddenly, after a while of that, X thumps one of her butt cheeks, which makes her gasp a bit. X then brings his head down towards Alia's butt, and begins to slowly kiss and romance her butt cheeks. Alia finds herself making sounds between that of laughter and pleasure. He even kisses the skin in the semi-circular open part of her panties After that, X takes it a bit further, and starts to nibble on her butt a little more, making her gasp again. Once he's done with that, he starts to blow gently on her butt, which makes her giggle like a school girl greatly, especially when he blows the areas between her butt and thighs. Finally, he ends his fun there by pulling on the back of her panties and snapping them against her skin, making her yelp just a little.

X then brings himself back up, and asks, "So, how was that?"

Putting on a big smiles, Alia flips over, then quickly brings herself up to X to embrace and kiss him passionately, and with much ferocity. This makes X do it back to her as the two make out like never before.

After a while of kissing, Alia pulls back from and let's go of X, and he lets go of her.

"So, I was that good, huh," asked X.

"And I think it can only get better," said Alia suggestively.

"I"ll make sure it does," said X as he started to undo the fastens on Alia's babydoll, starting with the one around her neck, then the one under her breasts.

After X undoes the fastens to her babydoll, Alia lifts her arms up and when she does, X begins to slowly pull up on her babydoll, taking it off of her to leave her in just her black lace bra and red thong panties. X then tosses Alia's babydoll to the floor.

Seeing as X is looking at her breasts barely covered by her little bra, Alia asks him, "Do you want to have fun with them like always?"

"Well, thought I'd change things up a bit before I go to just doing what I usually do," said X.

"And what's that," asked Alia.

X smiled as he then brought his hands underneath Alia's breasts, and bounced them. Alia giggled from having her breasts being bounced.

"Hey, that tickles," said Alia. "Do it again."

X bounces her breasts again after saying, "Gladly."

Alia giggles again, then says, "Keep going."

X bounces Alia's breasts several times, and she giggles each time he does it.

After enough of that, X then cups Alia's breasts with his hands, making her smile about what X is going to do. Just then, X begins to squeeze her breasts firmly, making Alia moan greatly about him doing this.

After a while of X squeezing her breasts, Alia says, "Well, so long as your hands are on my boobs, I'll allow to remove my bra."

Alia then undoes both ties on the back of her bra, first the ties around her back, then the ties around her neck. After she does that, getting a shot of just him X removes her bra.

"Man, you are perfection in every way," said X before tossing Alia's bra to the side and on the floor.

Getting a shot of just her head an shoulders, Alia smiles. Then getting a shot of her backside, Alia brings herself over to X, and slowly embraces him to kiss him gently at first, but as he kisses her back while also embracing her, the kissing picks up in ferocity. X pushes Alia back down as the two kiss, getting a shot of just their heads. Eventually, we see their whole bodies as X is pressing chest tightly into Alia's breasts as the two kiss with all their passion they have.

After a while of kissing, the two stop to look at each other and just smile. We then get a shot of their lower bodies as X brings one hands down towards Alia's panties, and begins to slide down the side of them.

We then get a shot of the floor as we see Alia's panties land on it, which are then soon followed by X's boxers, and after a while, we hear Alia go, "Oh, yes."

The next day, X and Alia are walking that hallways. X is wearing his silver and blue swim trunks, a white, designer t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. Alia is also wearing a swimsuit, but she has her top covered by a pink t-shirt and her bottoms are covered by a yellow sarong that's tied tightly, though you can still see one of the sides of her bikini bottoms. She also has on a pair of sandals. Both are walking hand in hand while X is carrying a large picnic blanket, and both have a towel draped over their shoulder.

"I hope the others are ready for the beach picnic," said Alia.

"Yeah, I know they'll enjoy it," said X.

"Sure will," said Alia. "Maybe except one of them, considering..."

"Yeah, I know," said X. "But, maybe with this picnic in mind, we'll be able to keep an eye on her."

"Or maybe she'll be keeping an eye on us," said Alia. "Not that she hasn't done that enough already."

Just then, the two see Blues up ahead. As they come near him, X asks, "How's it going, brother?"

"Huh? Oh, hey, Rock. You too, Alia," said Blues. "So, I got the feeling that you two are headed to the beach, seeing what you're wearing."

"Yup, we're having another picnic today," said X. "And we're inviting some people."

"This is mostly for couples," said Alia. "But, you're free to come with us if you want to."

"Sorry, sounds like a lot of fun. But, I've got somewhere I need to be," said Blues. "Sorry if that's strange, but... this is kind of important."

"Is it about her," asked X.

Blues just nodded, then said, "That, and other things that need to be discussed. Such as the possibility of Wily turning your DNA into a virus to make you go Maverick."

"Blues," said X. "Have you known for a while that the Chief Ambassador was Wily?"

"Somewhat," said Blues. "I formed a theory after putting the puzzle together, but I didn't want to shake anyone up. Guess it's already happened, now."

"I see," said X. "Could you at least tell us where you're going this time?"

"I'm afraid that for me to know, and for you to hopefully never find out," said Blues. "Sorry, but I got to keep this secret, okay?"

X sighed and said, "You and your secrets, brother. But, you've always been that way."

"Sorry to do that to you," said Blues. "Anyway, I'd better be off. See you two around, and have fun."

Blues then walked off.

"Sometimes, I'll never get that guy," said Alia after Blues was long gone.

"Don't worry, Alia," said X. "He's a good guy."

"I know that," said Alia. "But still..."

"I know," said X. "But he's always been that way."

Just then, Zero and Layer arrive. Zero is wearing his dragon swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt, and some sandals. Layer is wearing a blue t-shirt that's so long, it's able to cover the whole swimsuit she's wearing, and a pair of sandals. Both have a towel, and also arrived hand in hand.

"Well, see you guys are ready," said X.

"Likewise," said Zero. "I wonder what Roll will be fixing for us to eat today?"

"I asked her to fix a little barbecue for our picnic," said X. "My sister is a real magician with the grill."

"She's a magician with any kind of food she fixes," replied Layer.

"Too true," said Zero.

"Well, now that yo guys are here," said Alia. "We just need to wait for Axl and Ruby."

"We're here," said Axl's voice.

Everyone sees Axl and Ruby coming towards them. Axl is wearing some green swim trunks, a black t-shirt and flip-flops, while Ruby is wearing over her swimsuit a orange and red striped t-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a sandals. Along with each of them having a towel, Axl is also carrying an electric guitar.

"Good to see you two are ready," said Alia.

"Yeah, but Axl," asked Zero. "What's with the guitar?"

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but," Axl started to say. "I actually wrote a love song for Ruby. I was going to sing for her when we got to the beach. I hope she'll love it, though you guys are free to judge, as well."

"I'm sure it'll be great, Axly Waxly," said Ruby.

"I certainly hope so," Axl said. "I really worked hard on it to make it sound good."

"I'm sure it'll be worth listening to," said Zero.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear it myself," said X, who then said in thought, "Poor Axl, he's really headed for a massive heartbreak with her when he learns the truth. I should use our time on the beach to tell him, but... I don't think I should. He's still a kid, and he's lost so much, so... I can't risk it."

"Anyway," said Axl. "Let's be off."

"Sure," said X. "But first, we've got to get the food we're going to bring."

"Oh yeah," Axl replied. "Wouldn't be a picnic without food."

"Let's go get it, then," said Layer.

After that, the six of them went to get the food they were going to bring for the picnic.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 119.


	119. Chapter 119: The Love Song

**Chapter 119: The Love Song**

Taking place on a jet plane, Kaygen is sitting at a table watching the news about the revolts being quelled by the Maverick Hunters, and drinking some white wine, while Sean and Hector are sitting on one of the seats to the side of the plane.

While Kaygen's watching T.V., a flight attendant brings her a dish of food, which he reveals it's smoked salmon with wild rice pilaf after removing the dome.

"Thank you, Jack," said Kaygen to the butler.

Jack, after bringing the dome by his side, bows to Kaygen, then walks off.

Though she intends to take a bite of her food, Kaygen still watches the news with a grim look, despite the good news.

"The Maverick Hunters are doing a good job, but I'm afraid this is all going to be only the prelude to something far worse than what we can begin to imagine," said Kaygen.

"No offense, ma'am," said Sean. "But you sound like the possibility of Wily succeeding is inevitable."

"I might very well be," said Kaygen. "Even if we stop Wily, who's to say his legacy won't continue to live on after we've brought him to justice?"

Sean and Hector just looked at one another, then back at Kaygen.

"People as twisted and insane as Albert Wily tend to leave behind something for others to pick up on," Kaygen continued. "Future generations will always be their to pick of the reins of the previous one. The same holds true for heroes and good men, and it's great to have ones that are opposed to such darkness. But... it's an eternal darkness, which makes this battle possibly endless. I'm sorry to look at the glass half empty, but that's just the real world. I've grown up a wealthy woman thanks to my family, but I also curse it because I'll probably never know the pain others have, and to serve in government is the best way I can. But even that's proved fruitless."

"It's not your fault, Ambassador," said Hector. "Maybe this was all just fate."

"Fate," Kaygen said with a smirk. "If only it was that simple."

"Well, fate or not," said Sean. "You can't deny there is some good to come out of all this. As long as there are those good people to fight against these problems, the world will never be consumed by them."

Kaygen asked, "But the question is how long can we keep fighting?"

"Hopefully, as long as it takes for us to truly bring peace," said Hector.

"I guess all we can do is hope," said Kaygen. "But I wonder who is more responsible for everything going this way? The Mavericks... or us humans?"

Hector and Sean just looked at one another then back at Kaygen.

We then see the outside of the plane as it continues to fly.

Meanwhile, X and the group arrive at the beach as they got there via walking down the street. The group of six is also joined by Rush. Along with each of the things they were carrying, X and Alia are each carrying a basket of food, Zero is carrying a cooler for drinks and Layer is carrying a bag of beach supplies in one hand while she carries an umbrella in the other.

"Alright, let's go find a spot," said X.

After going to do just that, X and the others find a spot on the beach to have their picnic. Afterwards, X sits down his basket and then lays out the picnic blanket, and after he does, Layer sets up the umbrella after setting her bag down. Once that's done and over with, Zero sets down the cooler and Alia sets down her basket.

"Alright," said Zero. "I guess we can strip, now."

Everyone then threw their towels down while Axl laid down his guitar, and they all started to undress down to just their swimsuits.

X, Zero and Axl all kicked off their footwear and took off their shirts.

Alia slipped off her sandals, then took off her shirt to reveal her bikini top. Afterwards, she undid and took off her sarong to fully show off her bottoms. She was wearing the gold flame print bikini she got at La Blance's.

Layer slipped off her sandals, then took off her shirt to reveal her swimsuit was a dark blue one piece that showed just about all of her cleavage in front, and a belt around the waist and the top of it wrapped around the back of her neck. It also exposed her upper back, and was quite high cut in the bottoms.

Ruby took off her sandals. She then took off her shirt, revealing her bikini top, then slid down her shorts to reveal her bottoms. Ruby's top had a black cups with pink roses printed on them and pink, frilly straps over her shoulders and around her back. The top also tied in the front. Her bottoms were black with pink roses printed on them, and the part of it that went around her waist was frilly enough to look skirted and was colored pink. The back of the bottoms that covered her butt was designed to look like a Rio bottom, so it was more revealing than the baja back of Alia's bottoms, probably putting it somewhere between a Brazillian-back and a thong.

Several guys who passed by took notice of the girls undressing just like X, Zero and Axl did. X and Zero just look at their respective women with smiles while Axl was speechless when he saw Ruby in her bikini.

"Wow, Ruby," said Axl. "You look great. I've never got to see you in a swimsuit before."

"Thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself, Axly Waxly," replied Ruby with a wink.

"Gee, thanks," said Axl after laughing like an idiot.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way," said X. "I wonder if everyone's ready to eat, just yet?"

"I'm not quite hungry," said Zero. "We should probably do something to work up an appetite.

"Yeah, same here," said Alia.

"Me too," said Layer.

"Me three," said Axl.

"Ditto," replied Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry, either," said X. "Let's go do something. Maybe we can play fetch with Rush."

"Actually," Axl started to say. "If we want to kill enough time, I could play my love song that I wrote for Ruby. Would you all like to hear it? It's not too good, and I'm still a novice at this stuff, but I did work my hardest in trying to making sound decent."

"Hey, that doesn't sound so bad," said Zero. "I never knew you to have musical talent, though."

"It's just a hobby," said Axl. "Just like X has his painting, and you have an interest in sports, I have it in music."

"That's a good hobby to have, Axl," said Alia. "Anyway, let's hear your song."

"Yeah, give us a good show," replied Layer.

"Just do your best, Axl," said X.

"Ruby," Axl asked.

Ruby put on a smile that was fake, but she made it look sincere, and said, "I'd love to hear it."

"Well, guess it's all unanimous," said Axl. "I'll sing for you all. Let's all have a seat, and I'll ready my guitar."

Everyone had a seat on the blanket, including Rush, and Axl picked up his guitar. He then started to fine tune it, and set the proper tempo. He then hummed a few bars while he strummed the strings to test them. After that he was ready.

"Alright, here we go," said Axl. "This is my love song I wrote for Ruby. It's called 'The Sparkle In Her Eyes.'"

"Go for it, Axl," encouraged Zero.

After that, Axl started to play his guitar at the proper tempo for the song. Then, he starts to sing.

_"This is a song for my girl.  
>The one who sends my mind in a whirl.<em>

_She's more than anyone else can handle.  
>In the darkness, she's my brilliant candle.<em>

_I just love the shape of her nose.  
>She's so cute, and it shows.<em>

_She makes me feel so in love.  
>I see her with the wings of a dove.<em>

_But there's one thing that catches my eye.  
>Makes me always let out a sigh.<em>

_I'm always caught by the sparkle in her eyes.  
>It always takes me by surprise.<em>

_Every time I see her face.  
>I'm always sent into space.<em>

_She's never far from my side.  
>She fills me with so much awesome pride.<em>

_I just love how her hair blows in the wind.  
>She's more than just my girlfriend.<em>

_Every time I hear the coming sound of her feet.  
>My heart always loves to skip a beat.<em>

_She's more lovely than a diamond ring.  
>Feels me with so much joy, I want to sing.<em>

_Her skin is so soft to the touch.  
>For me, it'll never be too much.<em>

_But there's one thing I remember most of all.  
>The one thing I always will recall.<em>

_I'm always caught by the sparkle in her eyes.  
>It always takes me by surprise.<em>

_Every time I see her face.  
>I'm always sent into space.<em>

_She's never far from my side.  
>She fills me with so much awesome pride.<em>

_Her laughter is like pure gold.  
>Makes for great stories to be told.<em>

_Her smile makes me feel so warm.  
>Calms the force of my internal storm.<em>

_She's always just so full of class.  
>Because her soul is so pure like glass.<em>

_With her, I feel no shame.  
>I never have to be tame.<em>

_But there's one thing that makes me want to dance.  
>And always gives me a fighting chance.<em>

_I'm always caught by the sparkle in her eyes.  
>It always takes me by surprise.<em>

_Every time I see her face.  
>I'm always sent into space.<em>

_She's never far from my side  
>She fills me with so much awesome pride.<em>

_Oh yeah, baby._

*instrumental part*

_I'm always caught by the sparkle in her eyes.  
>It always takes me by surprise.<em>

_Every time I see her face.  
>I'm always sent into space.<em>

_She's never far from my side.  
>She fills me with so much awesome pride.<em>

_Yeah, I'm always caught by the sparkle in her eyes.  
>It always takes me by surprise.<em>

_Every time I see her face.  
>I'm always sent into space.<em>

_She's never far from my side.  
>She fills me with so much awesome pride.<em>

_She... is my only special girl.  
>Always... sends my mind into a whirl.<em>

_Can't... fight this truly amazing joy.  
>Makes me... feel as innocent as a boy.<em>

_No matter... what keeps me from feeling well.  
>I'll always... be happy beside my little angel.<em>

_Yes... it's really no surprise.  
>I'm always... caught by... the sparkle... in her... eyes."<em>

After he's done playing, he says, "That's it. What did you all think?"

Axl then looks up to see everyone giving him surprised looks.

Axl sighed, then asked, "That bad, huh?"

"Actually," said X. "That wasn't bad."

"I agree," said Zero. "You've got some talent, man."

"Axl, that was lovely," Alia agreed.

"It is a little rough," said Layer. "But overall, you did a good job."

Rush barked in agreement with all of them.

"Wow, thanks, all of you," said Axl in a surprised tone. "What about you, Ruby? What did you think?"

"It... it was... beautiful," said Ruby, being semi-serious for a change. "I loved it."

Axl smiled warmly, and said, "Thanks, Ruby. And I just want you to know that I meant every word of that. It all came straight from the heart, so you can rest knowing that every thing I sang I feel about you for real."

Ruby smiled warmly, being actually somewhat serious about it a little, and said, "I love you, Axl."

"And I love you, Ruby," said Axl.

The two just smiled at one another.

"Who taught you how to play guitar, anyway," asked Zero.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but it was Flame Hyenard," replied Axl.

X and Zero just look stunned by this development.

"Hyenard," asked Zero. "Mr. Low-Theshold-of-Pain?"

"That's right," said Axl.

"Got to admit, that's a little hard to believe," X agreed with Zero.

"I know he can seem a little off his rocker at times," said Axl. "But he was a great musician. Plus, being able to copy himself, he could make his own band."

"Well, guess that makes a little sense," said Zero. "But still... Hyenard?"

"That's just how it was," said Axl.

Just then, X said while looking around, "Don't look now, you guys, but I think we just drew a crowd here."

The others looked to see several beach goers surrounding the group.

"Hey, dude," one guy said to Axl. "That was really cool. Do you know any other tunes?"

The others looked at Axl, who then said while blushing, "Well... it's a classic, but... I'm pretty good with 'Stairway to Heaven.'"

"Let's hear it," shouted a girl, getting the other people to agree with her.

"Well, Axl," asked X.

"Okay, here it goes," said Axl.

After tuning his guitar some, he started to play Stairway to Heaven.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 120.


	120. Chapter 120: Honest Feelings

**Chapter 120: Honest Feelings**

After listening a bit to Axl's guitar playing, the group are enjoying activities on the beach.

X and Alia are playing Frisbee with Rush as X throws a long one and yells, "Go get it, boy."

Rush barks and runs like dickens, catching the Frisbee in time before it lands.

As Rush brings the Frisbee back to him, X says, "Good boy, Rush."

X takes the Frisbee from Rush, who barks happily.

X then gives the Frisbee to Alia and says, "Alright, it's your turn to throw it."

"Alright, here I go," said Alia. "You ready, Rush?"

Rush barks to let Alia know that he's all set.

"Go get it," said Alia as she immediately threw the Frisbee.

Rush races along the sand to catch it, and catch it, he does.

After catching it, he brings the Frisbee to Alia, who then says while petting him, "You're such a good dog, Rush," before kissing him on top of the head.

Rush's face kind of flushes from reaction to Alia kissing him, which makes Alia giggle.

"Careful, Alia," said X. "You might be giving a new meaning to the term, 'puppy love.'"

"Don't think he'll try to hump my leg, do you," asked Alia.

"I wouldn't hold it against him," said X. "Especially with how hot you are."

Alia just shakes her head with a smile.

Afterwards, both X and Alia approach one another, and kiss passionately, making Rush cover his eyes with his paw to give them privacy.

When the two stop kissing to look at one another, X says, "You are truly radiant. You're both my sunshine and my moonlight. You're even more than that, you're like a galaxy I can actually make love to for its brilliance and loveliness. You're just that incredible."

"You've got such a way with words, X," said Alia. "You're amazing yourself. You have the strength and majesty of a mighty lion, the energy and grace of an elegant stallion, and the gaze and sharpness of a noble eagle. That's what I see within you."

X chuckled and said, "You're qiute eloquent, yourself. I'm happy that you see all of that within me just as much I see greatness within you."

"Well, you describe me in such a way, and I describe you in such a way," said Alia. "It's the golden rule: 'Do unto others and you would have them do unto you.'"

"Too true," said X. "I know of something to do unto you that might get you to do something unto me."

"What's that," asked Alia.

"You'll find out," said X as then brought Alia up to him for them to kiss again.

While they kissed, X stroked his hand down Alia's smooth back, and even stroked the back of her bikini bottoms a little as he touched her butt. After a while, he brought on the exposed part of her butt cheek and slid his hand under the back of her bottoms to properly rub her butt.

Feeling X do this, Alia broke the kiss and said, "X, don't do that now! This is a public beach!"

"Sorry, I just lost control," said X. "Seeing you and touching you while in this swimsuit just does something incredible to me."

"Lost control, my ass, no pun intended," said Alia. "You planned that. That's what you planned to do unto me."

"You think so," said X giving Alia a seductive look.

"I know it," said Alia. "And I'll get you back for it, one of these days."

X chuckled and said, "I can't wait."

Alia giggled and said, "We'll see who likes it more."

"Maybe we'll both like it equally," said X.

"Like I said, we'll see," said Alia.

After that, the two went back to kissing.

Meanwhile, Zero and Layer are having a sparring session with practice swords. Each of them are holding their sword as their preferred style, with Zero using his like a saber and Layer holding her sword like a rapier.

Layer manages to hold her own rather well as her and Zero duel, delivering a good number of thrusts and parries, and even a few more advance techniques of fencing.

However, she can't seem to land a good winning move on Zero as he constantly catches her by surprise.

"Looks like I win again," said Zero.

"Indeed, you do," sighed Layer.

"Don't feel bad, Layer," said Zero. "I've just had a little more experience with this kind of thing, and you may have just got a little rusty from being a Navigator for a while."

"Still, I should have retained most of what I learned from my time as a fighter," said Layer.

"It'll come back to you, one day," said Zero. "Still, you were giving me a run for my money, and that's something to be proud of. Like X would say, 'Sometimes, there's more value in the defeat than their is in the victory.' That means as long as you can learn from your defeat, you'll always have a chance."

"I know that," said Layer. "But I also know it won't be quite the way in a real battle."

"Well, that is true, as well," said Zero. "But, if you come out of alive still, then you've already won a personal victory."

Layer smiled and asked, "Get that out of a fortune cookie?"

"Maybe," said Zero with a smile. "But it's still important words to live by. Always helps to be motivated."

"I know something else that will motivate me," said Layer in a suggestive tone.

"I think I know what you want," said Zero. "Come here, and get it."

Layer then walks up to Zero, and the two kiss one another deeply.

On the last couple's end, Axl and Ruby are building a sand castle together, which looks very magnificent.

"Alright, that should just about do it," said Axl. "Looks very awesome, don't you think, Ruby?"

"I really does," said Ruby. "I never thought we'd able to do it so well."

"Well, I did," said Axl. "In fact, I knew we would. We've got this link that allows us to do stuff like this. It's a link the overcomes reality and gives us the ability to extraordinary feats of such magnitude."

"I think you said something like that in the past," said Ruby. "But it's nice for you to say such a thing."

"Well, I say it because I truly mean it," said Axl. "I really do."

"I know," said Ruby. "And that's why I love you, Axly Waxly."

"And I'll always love you, Ruby," said Axl.

Just then, Axl goes in for a kiss, but Ruby stops him by saying, "Before we get to that, I need to do something. It won't take long."

"What do you plan to do," asked Axl.

"Oh, just... girl stuff," said Ruby. "It's kind of private."

"Oh, right," said Axl. "You go ahead and do that, and I'll wait here for you. Don't be gone too long."

"I shouldn't," said Ruby.

After that, Ruby got up, reached into the pocket of her shorts she took off to take her communicator with her and began to walk away from Axl, who was entranced by her butt as it looked so good the way it was bouncing while she walked, as well as the shape of it.

As Ruby got far enough out of Axl's sight, she opened up her communicator, and made a video call. As it was answered, the person on the other end was Dr. Wily.

"Hello, master," said Ruby.

"Good to hear from you, Ruby," said Wily. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"Yes, there is," said Ruby. "It's... a little urgent and I need to speak of it. It may sound like a personal matter, but I need your advice on it."

"Well, what could it be," asked Wily.

"Its... it's about Axl," said Ruby.

"What about him," asked Wily.

"Well... how do I put this," asked Ruby. "I'm not necessarily falling in love with him, but for some reason, I think I'm starting to care for him."

"Really," asked Wily.

"Yes," said Ruby. "More like family, though. I mean, I know he is family, but I've gone for so long being cold-hearted and efficient. I know I'm a Reploid, and I'm capable of this kind of feeling without a base program, but... I've chosen and done well and not showing any real emotion. So... why now? I don't get it."

"Has Axl done anything to make you like him," asked Wily.

"Somewhat," said Ruby. "He told me this really funny story from his days in Red Alert, and he wrote this amazing love song for me. I mean, I'm definitely not falling in love with him, but somehow, I find myself not wanting him to be lost or dead to me. I should make the Hunters pay for what they did to Gareth, but Axl... I feel there's more about him that I want to preserve than destroy. Maybe it's the fact he's got Lumine inside of him."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Ruby, though I am glad you came to me with these feelings you're having," said Wily. "If that is the case, try to bring Axl to our side if you can."

"That's might be tough," said Ruby. "He's made himself a very devoted member of the Maverick Hunters, and so getting him to join us won't be easy."

"Whatever, the case, don't let him try to get you to go easy or forget what you're to do," said Wily.

"Don't worry," Ruby replied. "I haven't forgotten about what to do, and I'll make sure it's taken care of."

"Good," said Wily. "As long as you can do that, we should have no issues."

"Of course," said Ruby.

"Anyway, where are you at right now," asked Wily.

"I'm on the beach," said Ruby. "X and Alia invited Axl and me to come with them, along with Zero and Layer."

"I see," said Wily. "Well, try to keep an eye on them if you can, especially X."

"I will," said Ruby. "Is the virus almost finished?"

"Getting there," replied Wily.

"Alright, I'll continue to monitor things on my end," said Ruby.

"You do that," said Wily.

"Right," said Ruby. "Ruby, over and out."

Ruby cut communication.

After closing her communicator, she left back for Axl.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 121.


	121. Chapter 121: The Bikini Contest

**Chapter 121: The Bikini Contest**

X and his group are now having their actual picnic as they're eating. From what they are eating, it appears to be barbecue as they're eating ribs, burgers and bratwurst, along with barbecue beans and potato salad for the sides. For drinks, they have assorted beverages which include soda and beer.

"Man, these ribs are so good," said Alia. "Nice and tender, and really juicy. The blueberry barbecue sauce that Roll made is incredible, as well."

"I'm loving these burgers," said Zero taking a bite of a burger. "Stuffing them with jalapenos and cheddar in the middle was genius. And this apple cider ketchup she made as a condiment rocks."

"This potato salad taste really rich," said Layer. "How did Roll fix this?"

"From what I remember of my sister's recipes," said X while eating. "She makes it with ranch dressing as opposed to regular mayonnaise, which I will not eat, and she bakes it. It gives it a richer, creamier taste."

"All of her dishes are a winner to me," said Axl while eating some bratwurst.

"You know, we need to get some smoothies afterwards," said Alia. "We may not gain weight being Reploids, but we do need to act like we're good after eating all of this rich food."

"Let's not make ourselves where we can't eat more than we're able to," said X. "I thought by the time the sun went down, we'd make some s'mores."

"Perfect end to a perfect day," said Zero.

"I'll second that," said Axl.

The group then continued to eat, but just then they heard a voice shout out, "Hey, is that you, X?"

Everyone, especially X, turned around to see a boy coming their way. It turned out to be Tyler, who was wearing some bright orange swim trunks, just like what he wore at the pool at the park when X and Alia were there. He was being followed by his parents, George and Susan, and younger sister, Bailey. George was wearing a pair of swim trunks with Hawaiian print on them. Susan was wearing a two piece bathing suit that was pink with tiger stripes and black binding. And Bailey was wearing a one piece that was white with red polka dot print and had a red skirt around the waist.

"Tyler," asked a surprised X. "Is that you?"

"Wow, funny meeting again like this, huh," asked Tyler.

"I'll say," said X. "And I see your family is all here, too."

"Somewhat of a coincidence we all decided to come to the beach on the same day," said George.

"Well, in any case, it's good to see you guys again," said X.

Zero was surprised when he saw George, then immediately put his food down on the blanket, and stood up to shake George's hand.

"Wow, George Doherty," said Zero. "It's a honor to meet the successor to the legendary Sonic Flash! I'm Zero!"

"And I'm honored to meet another great Maverick Hunter," said George.

"Thank you," Zero replied. "I remember when your father was starting out. Even in his early years, he was untouchable on the track."

"You've kept up with my old man for some many years, huh," asked George.

"You bet," said Zero. "I'm that big of a sports nut."

George just chuckled.

"Hey, mister," Bailey said Zero.

"Huh, what is it," asked Zero.

"You've got a lot of hair," said Bailey. "How do you wash it?"

"Very thoroughly," replied Zero. "I usually buy the economy sized bottles of shampoo."

"You almost look like a girl," said Bailey.

Zero just blushed, which got the others with him to laugh.

"On behalf of my daughter, I do apologize," said Susan. "She's just very young, that's all."

"That's okay," said Zero. "I used to get mistaken a lot for a girl when I first joined the hunters, but it's still embarrassing to hear."

"Well, I guess introductions are needed now," said X. "Zero, Layer, Axl, Ruby, this is the Doherty family who Alia and I met at the park during our picnic. George, Susan, Tyler, Bailey, this are some of my friends and fellow Hunters."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," said Susan.

"Likewise," replied Layer.

"So, what brought you guys out here," asked George.

"Just decided to have another picnic," said X. "Just need a break to build up morale after all of the fighting we're doing, and this time, we decided to bring some friends along."

"Good idea," said George. "I hope you do remember the talk we had back at the park, don't you?"

"Of course," said X. "I won't forget what you told me."

"That's good to hear," said George.

"But I have to ask what brought you guys out here," asked X.

"Well, aside from wanting to spend some time on the beach," said Susan. "Some companies are holding a bikini contest, and my husband talked me into entering."

"Come on, just because you're a mother doesn't mean shouldn't deprive of yourself of a little fun," said George. "I've been a good father to handle our kids, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have," said Susan. "And I guess it would be good for me to enter just for fun."

"A bikini contest, huh," asked X who then looked at Alia, as did the others that came with X.

Seeing X and her friends staring at her, Alia asked, "What? Wait, you're not considering I should enter, are you?"

"Well, you would need to wipe that barbecue sauce off your face," said Zero. "But other than that, I think you'd be perfect for it."

"Still, to think about going before a bunch of guys hooting and hollering over me," said Alia. "I mean, I'm kind of used to that, but not in the way that makes me famous. At least, not in that way."

"Well, I'm definitely not going to force you to do it," said X. "But, it might do good for morale. You know, something to keep people's spirits up during these times, as well as our own. Besides, it's not like it's a wet t-shirt contest."

"I understand," said Alia. "And I guess I'll do it. If anything, I shouldn't deprive myself of fun, either."

"That's the way to look at it," said X.

"Any other takers," Zero asked Layer and Ruby.

"Not for, thanks," said Layer, her face turning beet red. "I don't do well in front of crowds like that."

"Same here," said Ruby. "I kind of prefer to avoid public attention, and there's no way you can talk me into doing it."

"Well, when I think about it," said Zero. "I guess less is more."

"Yeah, Alia alone will be perfect in representing the Maverick Hunters in such a contest," said X.

"It looks we're all done eating here," said Zero. "And we've got plenty of food for later, so let's go."

After that, all of X's group got up and walked with the Doherties to where they were holding the bikini contest.

The scene then switches to a large stage on which a guy in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and sandals gets up on to speak, which he does through a headset.

"HELLO, BEACH GOERS! HOW ARE YOU ALL FEELING TODAY," the guy shouted.

The huge crowd cheered in response.

"Good, good," said the guy. "I want to welcome you all to Abel City's Annual Bikini Contest! I am your host, Nate Foreman, and I'm here to tell you all we've got some of the most beautiful and sexy women to ever rock a swimsuit in this competition! Both human and Reploid! All of these women come from the beautiful grounds of Abel City, and are ready to strut their stuff. Are you all ready to see some of the hotties we have with us?"

The crowd cheered again.

"Alright, let's get started," shouted Nate. "First up for Contestant Number 1, she's a human that works as a bank-teller, so give it up for Hillary Marsden!"

A women with long, brown wavy hair comes out onto the stage wearing a bright red bikini that consist of a triangle top and string side bottoms with Rio back, and starts to pose and wave to the crowd, who all cheer at the sight of her.

As Hillary goes to stand over on the line where the other contestants are to go stand, Nate says, "Yes, isn't she lovely? But we have more in store for you. Alright, for Contestant Number 2, she's human who works as a defense attorney, so let's hear it for Tanya Gilbertson!"

The next woman to appear is a black woman with long hair that comes down to her mid back comes out wearing a bikini that's yellow with orange stars. The top is a racer back, and bottoms are also string side with a Brazilian back. Just like Hillary, she waves and poses for the audience, who eats it up with gusto.

Tanya goes to stand next to Hillary, and Nate says, "Yes, another fine choice, but we still have more to go! Next up, for Contestant Number 3, she's a Reploid that is in business, so let's see what you all think about Star Sampson!"

The woman that walks up has green hair that is short as it only comes down to her neck. Her bikini is bright blue with white binding. The top is a standard fair top that ties in the front, and her bottoms are low rise, standard fair bottoms. She poses and waves to the audience, and they love it all.

Star goes to stand next to Tanya, then Nate, who pretends to fan himself off as if he's hot, says, "Getting hot out here! Alright, for Contestant Number 4..."

As Nate continues to speak, Zero says to X, "They certainly got some fine choices out here, don't they?"

"Sure do, but you already know who I'm going to be cheering for the most," said X.

"That's no surprise," said Zero. "But hey, I'll be cheering for her, as well. She is a fellow Hunter, after all."

After a while of calling out Contestants, Nate comes down to the next one, saying, "Alright, for Contestant Number 9, she's a human and a bit of a celebrity! She's a freelance model that is married to the great George Doherty of racing fame! You know her, you love her! Give it up for Susan Doherty!"

Susan comes out, actively waving and posing for the crowd. She especially waves to her family, and even gives George a wink, though the other guys in the crowd thought she was winking at them.

Susan goes to stand over to the woman that is Contestant Number 8, and Nate says, "Now that is one hot mama! And speaking of a real hottie that's just joined us, for Contestant Number 10 and our final contestant, she's a high commanding female officer who works as a Navigator for the famous Maverick Hunters, so you know she's a Reploid, let's hear it for Alia Ramirez!"

Alia the comes out, and feeling good, she walks out and gives everyone a show as she poses and waves very energetically, especially for X, who Alia winks to. The crowd is even more out of control seeing Alia than they were for any of the other women that showed up, with guys that are almost wanting to climb up the stage just to take Alia for themselves.

"Better be careful, X," said Axl. "Looks as if the sight of Alia has really sent these men into overdrive."

"They'll have to fight more for her, and it's a fight they won't win," said X.

Alia then goes to stand next to Susan, and Nate says, "Whoa! I think I'm in love! If that's how you all are acting for her, I think this contest may already be decided! Alright, that's all ten of our contestants! Next up, we'll have each of them strut their stuff by doing their sexiest poses by law for you one at a time, then go freestyle! After that, we'll have you all cast your votes on who the real beach beauty is! So, we'll start this off in order, and have Contestant Number 1 go up first, and go all the way down to Contestant Number 10! So, let's start it off! Contestants, show off what you've got!"

Starting with Hillary, each of the Contestants walk up to the front of the stage one at a time to pose for crowd, making them go wild with delight, especially when Alia comes up to pose as all the guys sound like starving animals after seeing her!

"For some reason, hearing those guys act like this about Alia, I'm so glad she's with me," said X. "It's enough to make people incredibly jealous, and I love that."

"Alia truly is beautiful," said Layer. "More so than almost any other woman out there."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, babe," replied Zero. "In my eyes, you come the closest to rivaling Alia in looks and body."

"The only thing I have that rivals Alia is a slightly larger chest size," said Layer. "But thanks, Zero. I appreciate hearing that."

After a bit of freestyle posing, Nate has the contestants go back to the line and says, "Alright, I know you all want more, but it's time for you to do the voting! We'll let you all vote by applause! Contestants, and I come up to you, you'll stand forward and let the crowd cheer for you! If it's loud enough, we'll have a winner! Let's begin!"

Nate then stands in front and to the side of each Contestant to let them walk forward for the crowd to cheer for them. While the cheering is very loud for each woman that walks up, though varying based on the woman, the crowd goes berserk for Alia.

"Well, it sounds official," said Nate. "Contestant Number 10, Alia Ramirez, is the winner!"

The crowd cheers for Alia loudly.

Surprised, Alia says, "I can't believe it! I won?"

"Way to go, Alia," shouts X.

"Yeah, good going," said Zero.

As Alia is walked up to the front of the stage, another guy comes onto the stage to give Alia a trophy for her victory, and Alia says, "Wow, thank you all, so much!"

The crowd cheered for Alia again.

"Well, it's kind of disappointing Susan lost," said George. "But seeing the kind of girl Alia is, I can understand why. Alia is breathtaking."

"She sure is," said X. "I truly am lucky to have her as my girlfriend, and hopefully, as my wife in the future."

Alia continues to wave to the crowd, and especially to X, who waves proudly back to her.

Meanwhile, we see Kaygen being chauffeured to the soda shop, along with Hector and Sean. As the car reaches the soda shop, it stops, and the chauffeur steps out to let Kaygen, Sean and Hector out.

"Well, this must be the place," said Kaygen. "Let's go inside."

"Right," said both Sean and Hector.

The three of them then walk inside the soda shop. When they get inside they look around, until they hear Blues' voice call out to them saying, "Over here."

They see Blues sitting at a table with his helmet off.

"Took you long enough to get here, Ambassador," said Blues.

"Sorry about that," said Kaygen as she came up to Blues. "So, are you ready to share your end with me?"

"Just as long as you share yours with me," said Blues

"Of course," said Kaygen. "But first, I need to know your name. You still sound a bit shady to me, especially with what you gave me, so I would like to know the name of the guy who seems to know more about what's going on than I do, or did before me."

Blues was silent for a moment, then said, "My name... is Blues."

"Well met, Blues," said Kaygen.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 122.


	122. Chapter 122: The Angel of Death

**Chapter 122: The Angel of Death**

Kaygen then sits at the table Blues is sitting at opposite of him.

"So, which one of us should go first," asked Kaygen.

"First, we might want to order something, so we don't look like we're just loitering," said Blues.

"I guess that would be a good idea," said Kaygen. She then opened her menu and asked, "What do you think we should get?"

"Probably a milkshake a piece," said Blues. "We want to make this quick, but we want to have enough time to tell each other what needs to be told."

"Alright," said Kaygen as she looked at the huge list of flavors of shakes and malts. "Certainly got a lot here to choose from."

"Yeah, and you can combine flavors, too," said Blues. "At least that's what my brother tells me."

"You have a brother," asked Kaygen in surprise.

"You've already heard about him," said Blues. "Though I call him Rock, you know him as X."

"Mega Man X has a brother," asked Kaygen even more shocked.

"And many more brothers, as well as a couple of sisters," said Blues. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, let's just order and something and then talk about what we need to talk about."

"Very well, but I am curious, you know," said Kaygen.

"I know," replied Blues.

After a while, a waitress came up to Blues and Kaygen, and asked them, "So, have you two decided on what you'll order?"

"I think I'll take a combination of the Marshmallow, Cookie Dough and Black & White flavors for a shake," said Blues.

"Excellent choice, sir," said the waitress. She then turned to Kaygen and asked, "For you, ma'am?"

"Oh yes, uh... I guess I'll take the Oreo Cheesecake milkshake," said Kaygen.

"Another good choice," said the waitress. "Will there be anything else for you two?"

"I think that'll be all," said Blues.

"Okay, and I'll just take your menus," said the waitress as she took the menus in her hand. She then looked at Kaygen and said, "You're Cynthia Kaygen, aren't you?"

"That's me," said Kaygen with a smile. "I just hope you see me in a good light."

"I know I shouldn't give my political opinions right now, but I think it's pretty unanimous that none of us trust the Chief Ambassador that much," said the waitress. "We appreciate the struggle you've been going through to fight his decisions."

"Not exactly keen on being praised for a failure," said Kaygen. "But thank you for supporting me."

"We'll always do our best as long as you do your best," said the waitress. "If you two need anything, my name is Tiffany."

"Thank you, Tiffany," said Blues.

"Anyway, I'll go put those orders in for you," said Tiffany. "Be back in a bit."

Tiffany then walked off.

"Alright, so as I asked," Kaygen said. "Which one of us should go first?"

"I probably will," said Blues. "Since you've been at the heart of it all, yours is probably more ground-breaking."

"If you're about to tell me about the fact you've got a spy working against your, or the fact that X's DNA was taken, I'm already ahead of you there," said Kaygen. "I'm afraid all of that isn't news to me."

"So you've heard that already," asked Blues.

"Yes," said Kaygen. "I bugged the office of the Chief Ambassador, or... I should say Dr. Wily. From what they plan to do with X's DNA, they're talking about turning into a virus to use to turn X into a Maverick."

"I also know that," said Blues. "That Maverick, Gareth, told us before he died after Zero defeated him. Told us someone had stolen the DNA to send it to Wily to make the virus. Course, I already know who that person is, and unfortunately, I couldn't do anything to stop her."

"Yes, and it's really unfortunate who you got as the spy," said Kaygen.

"You know about Ruby," asked Blues.

"Yes, and I'm willing to bet you don't know everything about her," said Kaygen.

"I know she's placed bombs are over Maverick Hunter HQ as a way to prevent us from stopping her, or even outing her," said Blues.

"Yes, that's one of her specialties," said Kaygen. "She's done it several times in her line of work. She reads up on the building's structure and framework, and she places bombs in weak spots. She uses that as blackmail in case anyone is foolish enough to stand up to her and doesn't let her get away with what she needs."

"Makes her more like a spoiled brat with homicidal streak than a spy," said Blues.

"But that's the very thing that makes her such a good spy," said Kaygen. "She's always prepared in case the worst case scenario presents itself before her. And because of that, she's always gotten away with anything she does. With her incredible intelligence, no one dares to stand up to her. And with her Copy Chip, even tougher missions are a breeze for her."

"She's also got a Copy Chip," asked Blues. "How much more dangerous could this woman get?"

"Unfortunately, that's not the worst part about her," replied Kaygen. "She's also one of the fiercest fighters I have ever scene in the spy business. All of the spies that the government has, and you all got the legendary 'Angel of Death.'"

"The Angel of Death," asked Blues.

"It's one of the scariest stories I could ever tell," said Kaygen. "Because it's also true."

A flashback then occurs, and we hear Kaygen and Blues talk as it plays out.

"How did she get such a title," asked Blues.

"It was a few days after I first became an Ambassador of Parliament," said Kaygen. "I was attending a presentation with the Chief Ambassador, or Dr. Wily, in this case. He said that, as an Ambassador, it was necessary I know about the people that work with in the government under him, but told me to keep it confidential. Wily had a large group of combat ready Reploids, very well-built and tough, and she turned them into scrap in a matter of minutes. Whether it be by making her fingers stronger than any metal to pierce through their armor, releasing energy from her fingertips to slice them into layers, or worst of all, tapping parts of their bodies to make them explode from the inside out or causing their bodies to cease functioning, she did it all, destroying them in no time flat."

"She can do that," asked Blues. "She's really that dangerous?"

"Yes, her power was just that great," said Kaygen. "I couldn't believe someone that dangerous was working for us, and now, she's spying on you."

The flashback then ends.

"Does Ruby have any kind of major weakness to her," asked Blues.

"Actually, I just learned about two big ones," said Kaygen. "I was always told that her only weaknesses were that she had to remain focused and a person with a stronger will could overcome her most dangerous ability. However, her major weaknesses include that some with a stronger energy output could overcome her technique of tapping weak spots, and the biggest one of them all, all of her techniques require her to use her life energy to actually pull of the attacks, and thus, if she does it too much without giving herself time to recover, she could die."

"I see," said Blues.

"But still, it doesn't change the fact she's incredibly dangerous," said Kaygen. "If you happen to fight her, pray that you can at least overcome her more dangerous techniques, because if she does use them, and you do possess the ability to stop them, well... you may as well already be dead."

"First, he creates Zero to be his ultimate destroyer, then he makes the Copy Chips with Sigma's DNA. And now, he creates a very dangerous Reploid that can turn people into time bombs," said Blues. "He's really learned from his mistakes in the 20XX era, and learned how to create some seriously powerful robots that could make anyone crap their pants with fear. But I guess, in the end, a lunatic is a lunatic. What's even scarier is that, despite being so many years far into the future, we still stuck in the past dealing with Dr. Wily, and now things are worse than ever before. Even with the advancement of technology in both creating real hearts and minds for robots like myself, as well as weaponry and science, and we're using it all to fight a battle that is more than 150 years old. Wily truly scarred this world, and it may never fully heal."

"I guess the real question is how do we properly end it," asked Kaygen.

"I'm still working on that," said Blues.

"I guess I should work on a plan, myself," said Kaygen. "In the meantime, though, what do we don't about the possibility of X becoming a Maverick if they succeed in giving him the virus?"

"Yeah, that is the more harrowing situation, right now," said Blues. "We do need to see if we can prevent it from happening. However, if it does happen, I think I know of a way we could probably revert him back, since we do need him to be the one to stop Wily."

"You already know of a way," asked Kaygen in surprise.

Just then, Tiffany comes to their table with a couple of frosty, metal glasses with two straws and a spoon in each one.

"Your shakes," said Tiffany.

"Huh, oh, right," said Kaygen.

"You had the Oreo Cheesecake, Ambassador," Tiffany said to Kaygen, giving her the shake she ordered. "And you had the combination of Marshmallow, Cookie Dough and Black & White, correct," she said to Blues, giving him his shake.

"Thank you," said Blues.

"Hope you two enjoy," said Tiffany. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"We might get lunch a little later," said Kaygen. "We might be here for a while."

"We have that, as well," said Tiffany. "When you're both ready, I'll give you those menus again."

"Thank you, again," said Kaygen.

"And thank you for your business," said Tiffany before walking off.

After Tiffany was gone, Kaygen asked Blues, "So, you know what to do if X becomes a Maverick."

"I should," said Blues. "Have you ever heard of a man named Peter Cossack?"

"A little bit," said Kaygen. "I know that he was an expert in molecular fusion to create energy. Why? Didn't they disappear from history with his daughter never marrying and having kids?"

"Sort of," said Blues. "Except Cossack's daughter, Kalinka... is alive."

"The only other member of the Cossack family is alive," asked Kaygen. "How?"

"After seeing how Dr. Light converted Rock into X," said Blues. "He did that with his daughter, turning into a robot herself, or I guess she would be considered a Reploid."

"Why, though," asked Kaygen.

"Because Kalinka chose to be a single woman for her own reasons," said Blues. "Both her and her father decided this together, so that she could carry on her father's legacy."

"I see," said Kaygen. "But what was her reason for wanting to stay single?"

"Because," Blues started to say before pausing. "She was in love with a person that couldn't yet feel the same kind of love for her and help her with her desires."

"Who," asked Kaygen.

After a bit of silence, Blues said, "My brother... Rock."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 123.


	123. Chapter 123: Evening Swim

**Chapter 123: Evening Swim**

"If that's the case," said Kaygen. "Why haven't we heard about this? Wouldn't she choose to make herself public to get X's attention, or make her father's legacy more known?"

"You apparently don't know the Cossacks very well," said Blues. "Peter always chose to be a recluse in his work, and in some ways, his daughter isn't much different. Kalinka wanted to be out in the world, and be able to find Rock so she could act on her desires, especially with him being more human-like in body and all human in spirit. Unfortunately, she had to be to discover new energies to continue her father's legacy, and has only been able to admire Rock from afar and in secrecy."

"Even so, why keep herself hidden," asked Kaygen.

"As much as robotics has created greed and strife, new energies have created even more, as Peter put it when he talked about his reasons," said Blues. "While there are a few who want to use it to benefit humanity, most are just there to use it to profit or create warfare. That's the reason the Cossack's are not in the know."

"I guess I can understand that," said Kaygen. "But still, even with them being a recluse, how do you know about where Kalinka Cossack is?"

"Well, being a close friend, and the guy who saved her from captivity by Dr. Wily, who forced her father to fight my brother, she's allowed me to come to her lab in Moscow, Russia," said Blues. "Ever since I told her my father gave me the responsibility to look after and help Rock, she's wanted me to give her some occasional news if I was ever in her neck of the woods so she could know what was going on."

"That poor girl," said Kaygen. "Having to carry on a legacy that is not giving her much of a social life."

"That's just how things are, sometimes," said Blues. "It can't be helped."

"Still, you don't think her love is going to be the one thing that will save someone from going Maverick, do you," asked Kaygen.

"Of course, not," said Blues. "Well, the idea behind what she'll really do might, but really, she might be able to create a type of energy that could combat the virus. But, we'll have to see what this virus is like, or we may just have to wing it."

"Wing it," asked Kaygen.

"Yes," said Blues. "Since we know this Dark Virus that was created makes Reploids more powerful, Rock has his DNA purified to make him more powerful, and Wily is planning to use said DNA to create a new virus powerful enough to make Rock go Maverick, there's no telling how powerful he might get, and if he's too powerful, he might be more than we can handle."

"We'll just have to hope for the best, then," said Kaygen.

"'Hope,'" said Blues. "There's a word that seems to have been lost ever since these Maverick rebellions started."

"I know," said Kaygen. "Seems these are times where life is like a twisted version of the Hydra from mythology: lose one good person, three more evil persons will take their place."

Blues was silent for a moment, then said, "We'd better order lunch now. We could be here for a while. But first, we might want to sip some of our shakes just to break them in."

"Yeah," said Kaygen.

After that, the both of them sipped their respective shake.

Back on the beach, X, Zero and Axl were riding on jet skis they rented over the ocean and along the waves, along with some other guys. They were all wearing safety jackets while riding, even though the three Hunters didn't necessarily need them, but it was required. All of them cut a few jumps after a long while of riding. Seeing an upcoming bump in the water, X hits it, and jumps high in the air, cutting a back flip on his jet ski, and landing perfectly afterward.

Seeing this, Alia and Layer, who are each on a surfboard, see this and shout out to the guys while waving to them.

"That was awesome, X," shouted Alia as loud as she could for X to hear her, as well as waving to him.

X looked at Alia and waved to her.

After that, Alia said, "That was pretty cool, but we can't let them show us up. We've got to find a good wave here to ride. Just hoping for one that'll give us that perfect crush to ride in."

"Might take a while for that to happen," said Layer. "Though from what I can see, the moon is in a good position to give us such a wave."

"Any minute now," said Alia.

Meanwhile, X and the other guys that were on jet skis pulled up to the shore, and disembarked and started to remove their jackets.

"You know, X," said Zero coming up to X. "Don't really need to showboat like that. Just makes you look like you need attention really bad."

"So says the guy that tries pull off fancy sword and fighting techniques to defeat his enemies with," said X.

"Excuse me, 'Mr. 20 Different Armors My Famous Father Made For Me," said Zero. "I wonder who the bigger show-off is here?"

"Maybe you're just jealous I can do such a trick on a jet ski and you can't," replied X as he got his jacket off.

"Whatever," said Zero taking off his jacket.

"I think you're both big time showboaters," said Axl getting his jacket off.

"What do you know," asked Zero. "You're still just a kid."

"Hey, Axly Waxly," said Ruby, who was coming up to Axl. "You were awesome out there."

"Thanks, Ruby," said Axl to Ruby before he turned to look back at Zero. "I may be a kid, but at least I know how to be humble enough to still get admired."

Just then, we see Tyler run up to X and say to him, "Wow, X, that was so cool what you did on the ocean."

"Thanks," said X. "Like I said before, Tyler, talent and potential is great to have and all, but hard work and practice is what real pays off in the end."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgot," said Tyler. "Still, it does show that you are the coolest."

"It's like I said, X," said Zero. "Just makes you look like you need attention."

"At least I've got an admirer," replied X.

"I guess you're kind of cool, too, Zero," said Tyler. "But X is better."

"My case in point," said X to Zero.

"Yeah, well, don't let it give you a fat head," said Zero.

"You'd be the expert in that," said X.

Zero replied, "Bite me."

Back over to Alia and Layer, Alia was feeling the water as she was sensing some vibrations in the waves.

"I think a big one is coming," said Alia. "You ready, Layer?"

"Will be when it gets here," said Layer.

After a while, a big wave started to form in the distance. Seeing it, Alia and Layer laid belly down on their respective surfboard, paddled their way to the wave.

"That is a big one," said Layer.

"Sure is," said Alia. "This is gonna' be fun."

As they got to the wave and were then picked up by it, Alia and Layer stood up on their own surfboard and started to ride the wave. Unknown to them, X and the other guys who were on jet skis not too long ago, as well as Ruby and Tyler, were watching the two Reploid girls surf.

As both Alia and Layer continued to surf, the wave started to form and nicely round-shaped crush, and they were riding it with great skill as if making love to it.

After a great deal of surfing the crush, Alia and Layer came out of it, and just before the wave crashed, the two jumped off their boards in joy and into the water.

X and the others cheered for Alia and Layer.

Alia and Layer came out of the water, and shouted out as they were feeling good. They then started to swim back to shore with their boards.

"Man, they're both pretty awesome, but that blonde on is really amazing," said one guy. "She's super hot, can rock a bikini like no one else and is even great at surfing."

"Yeah, she really looks good in what she's wearing, that's for sure, and it looks good on her," said another guy.

"Yeah," said X. "You should see her in lingerie... or nothing at all."

One guy looked at X, and asked, "Can I?"

"Only if she models," said X. "And knowing her, she only lets me see her in the good stuff, and her own good stuff."

"Aw man," said the guy in a disappointed tone.

"We did take a few photographs of her while in the bedroom one time," said X.

"Really," asked another guy.

"Yup," X replied. "But, she'd kill me if she showed them to anyone, and... even if she didn't, you probably wouldn't want to see much of me."

Tyler was just confused by this as he asked X, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Tyler," said X. "You'll understand when you mature a bit more, and have a different opinion about women."

As Alia and Layer came up to the shore, X and Zero walked over to them to give their respective girl a hug and kiss that lasted a while. Tyler just cringed at the sight of this as always.

After he and Alia stopped kissing, X asked, "Trying to show me up after what I pulled on my jet ski?"

"Not feeling inadequate, are you," asked Alia.

"Not at all," said X. "I knew you had more talents than just being a navigator."

"What a way to show how awesome you were," said Zero to Layer.

"You always prove how amazing you are in combat," said Layer. "So, I thought I'd show how I move on the waves."

"I'm so lucky to have you as my better half," said Zero.

"Anyway, the day is still young, though it won't be too long before sundown," said X. "Let's see what other kind of fun we can have."

"Yeah," said Alia.

After that, they all walked back onto the beach to see about having some more fun.

Zero got into a game with some of the other guys to have a football game while Layer cheered for Zero, Axl and Ruby were taking a speedboat over the ocean, X was doing another painting of Alia on a canvas he brought with him along with a paint kit via compression device. Alia was laying on her left side while sitting up a bit and looking to her right while she was resting her hands on the sand, and her right leg was bent a little. X was painting her in the same position that she was in and even kept her environment the same. Of course, they both didn't pay much attention to the guys that were drooling over Alia for posing they way she was posing in her swimsuit. Tyler was playing with Bailey while George and Susan were watching them from their beach chairs.

As the sun was starting to go down, X's group made a bonfire and were starting to make s'mores to enjoy the evening time on the beach. After a while of eating, and cleaning up from the mess the s'mores made, Axl started to play some more numbers on his guitar, which attracted a few extra people to the group, including the other women that were in the bikini contest.

While all of that was going on, X and Alia went to have a swim in the water while the sun was almost out of sight. As they were far out enough, they stayed floating in the water and looking at each other.

"This has been such a good day," said Alia.

"It really has," said X.

After a brief pause, Alia asked, "So... how are we going to make something just as much fun as we had here tonight?"

"I'm thinking," said X before a brief pause from him. "How about a game?"

"A game," asked Alia. "What kind of game?"

X then gave a peculiar smile and asked, "Are you any good at poker?"

Being completely honest as she rolled her eyes, she said, "Ugh, I'm terrible at it. I can't bluff for crap."

Speaking in a bullshit tone, X said, "Yeah... same here."

"Oh gosh," said Alia. "You're going to kick my keester, aren't you?"

"That," said X. "And win over the clothes from you that you'll be wearing."

"You mean..." Alia started to say.

"That's right," X interrupted. "We're going to play strip poker."

"Why strip poker," asked Alia. "Haven't we undressed each other enough to already get a good idea of what we look like in our underwear, as well as outside of them?"

"It's all perspective," said X. "While we're comfortable about undressing each other outside of a game, the game itself will create tension and desire. It'll make where we want to keep our own clothes on, yet see the other take off their clothes. Get what I mean?"

"I think I do," said Alia. "But seems like you're going to have more fun in this game than I will. With how bad I am at poker, I'll be getting naked in a heartbeat."

"Don't worry about it too much," said X. "I've already decided we'll only strip down to our final articles of clothing before revealing our private parts. We can wait until we get in bed for that."

"Seems fair, and makes things a little less embarrassing for me," said Alia.

"And besides," said X. "In such a game, are there really any losers?"

"I guess not," said Alia. "But I will fight to stay dressed, and see you undress."

"You can bet I will, as well," said X. "But to be fair, I think we'll play Texas Hold'em to give both of us equal opportunity for a good hand, though it could give one of us opportunity for an even better one."

"Sounds reasonable," said Alia.

"Most of all, though," said X. "I just want us to have fun since I think it's the best version of poker out there. And having fun is what really matter."

"I know," said Alia. "But like I said, I think you're going to be the one having more fun in this game than me."

"Well, I can't deny I won't enjoy seeing you strip," said X. "And to that end, where some especially sexy lingerie for the game."

"Oh, that I can do easily," said Alia in a seductive tone.

"I can't wait," said X.

After a while of silence, Alia said, "I love you, X."

"I love you, Alia," said X.

After that, they swam up to each other to embrace and kiss one another.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 124.


	124. Chapter 124: Strip Poker Part 1

**Chapter 124: Strip Poker (Part 1)**

Later that night, back at the Maverick Hunter HQ, X is in his room dressed in jeans, a designer shirt, jacket, socks and shoes. He's busy shuffling a deck of cards while sitting on one of the sofas in his room.

Just then, a knock comes at his door.

"Who is it," X asked.

"It's me, Alia," came her voice from behind the door.

X smiled and said, "It's unlocked. Come on in."

Alia opens the door, and walks into the room. She's wearing jeans, a shirt, a coat, and shoes. It's hard to tell if she's wearing any socks at this point.

"Good to see you made it," said X to Alia. "Are you ready to begin?"

Alia breathed a little bit, then said, "Ready for my licking I'll be getting very soon."

X chuckled then said, "Don't worry too much, Alia. The purpose of this is to have fun, and to explore ways to spice up our love life. Of course, the only thing to worry about is how you'll have to earn your clothes back."

"Oh, that'll be the easy part," said Alia with a smile. "The hard part is just trying to stay dressed."

"You've always had a hard time keeping your clothes on ever since we confessed our sexual desires for one another," said X.

"I guess so," said Alia. "But just something about this game we're going to play seems to increase the tension I'm going to be experiencing."

"But of course," said X. "Normally, we're in a hurry to get each other down to our underwear, and eventually, out of them. Here, we'll be taking things nice and slow, building up tension and desire to see each other undress. I think that's is what is going to make this fun for both of us."

"Or for you," said Alia. "At least I made sure to put on a couple of extra garments to give myself a fighting chance."

"We'll see how it works out for you," said X. "Just to warn you, even if you fold, you still have to undress."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Alia.

"Anyway, take a seat," said X. "We should be ready to begin here."

"Alright," said Alia as then sat on the sofa opposite of X, with the table they were about to play poker on between them.

After X got done shuffling the cards, he handed them to Alia, and said, "Alright, cut the cards."

Alia took them, and cut them. She then handed them back to X.

After X took the cards back, he asked, "So, do you know how to play Texas Hold'em?"

"I know the basic rules of it," said Alia. "We each get two cards, and there are five cards on the table that we can both use to give ourselves a hand. After we place our bets, the first three cards are revealed on the table. That's called 'The Flop.' After we place more bets, the fourth card is shown, and that's called 'The Turn.' After place some more bets, the fifth and final card is shown, and that's called 'The River.' We place our final bets, and show what kind of hand the five cards were able to give us combined with the two cards that are our own."

"Very good," said X. "At least you pay attention to details... or maybe you're just playing with me."

"Believe me, X," said Alia. "I'm not that good. I might win a few times, but that's only out of luck. I couldn't bluff anyone even if my life depended on it. I might be able to call bluffs, but I'm not that good at fooling people."

"We'll see," said X. "We'll see. Anyway, just to give you te price range on the chips, blues are 500 Zenny, reds are 100 Zenny and whites are 50 zenny."

"Sounds fair," said Alia. "I'm ready to begin."

"Here we go then," said X as he gave himself two cards face down on the table, and then gave Alia two cards face down on the table.

Both picked up their own cards to see what they had. X had a 3 of diamonds and a 4 of clubs. Alia had a 7 of diamonds and a 7 of hearts.

"Okay, so how much do you want to bet," asked X.

"Think I'll play it safe and raise you 100 Zenny," said Alia throwing down a red chip.

"Very well," said X before throwing down a red chip. "I'll see your 100 Zenny, and raise you another 100."

"Playing it as safe as I am, huh," asked Alia. "I'll raise you another 200 Zenny." Alia then threw down two more red chips.

"Careful, now, Alia," said X. "Don't want to act too overconfident about your hand. Gives me a good idea of what you really have. Anyway, I'll call your bluff and we'll see what the Flop gives us."

After that, X got the three cards out of the deck and laid them face up on the table side to side. The cards were a 3 of clubs, an ace of hearts and a and a 7 of clubs. Both Reploids liked the odds a little better, but tried to remain as blank faced as they could.

"Okay, guess I'll bet 50 Zenny that I have the better hand," said Alia tossing down a white chip.

"Alright, and I'll see your 50, and raise you a 150," said X tossing down a red chip and white chip.

"Now who's bluffing they have a good hand," asked Alia.

X asked back, "What makes you think I'm bluffing?"

"I don't, but I just have a feeling," said Alia. "Anyway, I'll call."

"Very well," said X. "Here comes the Turn."

X showed the fourth card on the table, which was a Jack of clubs. X seemed to like his chances a little better while Alia was happy with hers, but neither one showed it in their faces.

"Think I'll be a little risky, and wager 500 Zenny that you have nothing to beat me with," said Alia tossing in a blue chip.

"I see," said X. "Allow me to be a little safe and throw down 250 Zenny." X then threw in two red chips and a white chip.

"You, don't have anything, do you," asked Alia. "I may not be the best at poker, but I can still spot a faker. Comes with being a Navigator."

"Are you so sure," asked X. "You're free to call my bluff anytime you want."

"Actually, I'll take my time with you and raise you 300 Zenny," said Alia tossing down three red chips.

"Now, I wonder who's the one bluffing," asked X. "Very well, 550." X calmly tosses down a blue chip and a white chip.

"Alright, now I call," said Alia.

"Suit yourself," said X before he picked up the card to be the fifth and final one. "Now, for the River."

X threw down the fifth and final card, which was the 5 of clubs. X knew this was what he needed to win this game, but he didn't show it. Alia, while still looking blank faced, was also a bit of oblivious of the similar suits 4 of the cards were, thinking that she could win with her three of a kind.

"Now, how much do you want to bet," X asked Alia.

"I'll wager... 1000 Zenny," said Alia tossing in two blue chips.

"Really," asked a very calm X. "How about we up the ante, and make it 1500 Zenny?" X then threw down three blue chips on the table.

"I think you're lying, but we'll see how you handle the pressure when I do THIS," said Alia throwing down 4 blue chips. "2000 Zenny!"

X just looked at the pot, then back at Alia very calmly, and said, "I call."

"Think I'm bluffing? What if I'm not," asked Alia. "I might actually have a good hand that could destroy yours."

X, very calmly, said again, "I call."

"Very well," said Alia, who then showed her hand. "Three 7's. How's that?"

X then said, still in a calm tone, "I win."

"How do you win," asked Alia not believing X. "Show me your cards."

"Very well," said X, showing her his 3 of diamonds and 4 of clubs.

"You've only got a pair of 3's," said Alia. "I win, you cheater."

"Nope, look closer at my 4," said X, which got Alia to look at it. "Notice anything about it that you see similar about 4 of the other cards on the table?"

"Yeah, they're all clubs. Why should that..." said Alia just before getting the idea. "Wait a minute! You had a club flush?"

"Survey says... you're right," said X. "That means I win, though I will admit, it was just barely."

"I knew it," said Alia looking depressed. "I stink at this game when it comes to bluffing."

"Alia, don't let it get to you," said X. "This is just meant to be for fun. Try to loosen up. I'm good at this game, but even I've been prone to lose... well, except against Zero. I always beat him in poker. Come to think of it, I've beat him all the time at chess, as well."

"Gee, that makes me feel better," said Alia.

"Okay, shouldn't have said that," said X. "But seriously, this is just meant for fun. I mean, do try to be serious about winning, but don't let it be your only goal in this type of game. It's not worth it. The more you keep that kind of attitude up, the more it will destroy you when you lose, and if you win with such an attitude, well... makes you only less fun to be around. Kind of ironic for me to tell a girl that, since we men are the ones that usually get bent out of shape over losing."

"I'm sorry, X," said Alia. "Just so many things I'm not as good at as I am at being a navigator. Guess I just took the time to focus on too many other things that dealt with increasing my knowledge capacity when I was still working at the Reploid Research Center, and again when I was trying to be a Navigator. Guess I just never took the time to explore other things for fun, except for video games, but nothing like this."

"Well, it's never too late to get into the habit of learning," said X. "It'll help broaden your horizons more."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Alia.

"But still," said X. "Doesn't change the fact you've got to strip for me, now. So, what should it bet?"

"Guess I'll start light and take off my shoes," said Alia.

"That sounds good," said X. "Your shoes it will be then."

Alia then stood up, then kicked off her shoes and handed them over to X, who then laid them over to his side.

Looking at Alia's feet, we can see she's got on some black, sheer stockings.

As Alia sat back down, she said, "Alright, think I'm ready to begin again."

"Very well, let's see how you do this time," said X. "Anyway, time for me to shuffle the cards."

X then shuffled the cards in a very fancy way, which impressed Alia. As he was done doing that, he gave the cards to Alia and said, "Cut them."

Alia then cut the cards for X.

"Thank you," said X. He then gave himself two cards and Alia two cards, both lying face down on the table. "Let's begin."

After a while, we can see the Flop and turn have be laid out, which contains a Jack of hearts, 10 of hearts and 10 of spades for the Flop, and a 6 of spades for the Turn. X then lays down the River, which is a King of diamonds.

"Alright, there's the River," said X. "How much are you willing to bet?"

Alia said while tossing in a red chip and a blue chip, "I've learned my lesson, and I'll go with 600 Zenny for my bet."

"Very well," said X. "I'll see that and raise you another 400." X then tossed in 4 red chips.

"Nervous," asked a smiling Alia.

"Maybe," replied X, also smiling.

"One way or another, I'll get you to strip. 800 Zenny," said Alia tossing in 3 red chips and a blue chip.

"I call," said X.

"Very well," said Alia who then showed her cards, being a Jack of diamonds and a 10 of clubs. "Full House."

"That's very good, Alia... but you still lose," said X, who then showed his cards, being a Jack of spades and a Jack of clubs. "Full House, Jack high."

"Oh well," said Alia. "At least I was close."

"Yeah, well not to break your spirit, but close only counts in horseshoes," said X.

"Well, things will change for my benefit a little later," said Alia.

"At least you've got a better spirit about this now," said X. "Until then, I'll need you to remove another article of clothing."

"Very well," said Alia. "I guess I'll remove my coat."

After that, Alia stands up, and slowly and sexually removes her coat for X, then tosses it to him as he grabs it and throws it to his side along with Alia's shoes.

"I know I'm losing right now," said Alia. "But I'm starting to have some fun, though I see what you meant about the whole perspective thing. As much as I love undressing for you, playing this game does get my tempo going, and make me want to keep my clothes while seeing you without. Really does increase the tension and desire."

"Would I ever lie to you," asked X. "Well... outside of this game, anyway?"

"There... was the thing with Maddy," said Alia.

"I didn't exactly lie, but I didn't tell the truth, either," said X.

Alia just gave him a look.

"Okay, so I guess I did lie about her, but even so, I don't feel anything for her," said X. "And even if I did, it wouldn't compare to what I feel for you."

"I know, X," said Alia. "Just giving you a hard time."

"Anyway, let's get back to our game," said X before he started to shuffle the cards again.

After shuffling the cards, and having Alia cut them, X dealt him and Alia two cards each.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 125.


	125. Chapter 125: Strip Poker Part 2

**Chapter 125: Strip Poker (Part 2)**

"Oh, I fold," said Alia as she threw down her cards.

"Wow, you actually fell for it," said X in disbelief. "I actually had nothing. You would have beaten me."

"Damn it," said Alia.

"Well, no use in crying over spilled milk," said X. "Time to pay up with another piece of clothing."

Alia sighed and said, "Good thing I wore two shirts."

Alia then stands up and take off her t-shirt, revealing a pink tank top underneath. She then hands the shirt she took off to X.

"Haven't gotten you down to reveal your bra to me just yet, and already, you're looking great," said X.

"Glad you're enjoying the view," said Alia. "Because I have feeling it won't be long before you see a lot more."

"Don't beat up on yourself, again, Alia," said X. "At least you won my shoes from me that one game." X raised his feet up to show they were only covered by his socks.

"Yeah, but I'll have to be extra lucky to see you take off anything else," replied Alia. "Especially being able to see your underwear."

"Hey, you never know," said X. "Just keep playing, and learn to bluff me properly. You may be the one to win this, but you know I'm not a pushover. Anyway, my turn to shuffle."

X then shuffled the cards and he had Alia cut them.

"Just for the record, what will make me do to earn my clothes back if I lose," asked Alia. "Guess it won't be something easy like wanting to make love to you since that's becoming pretty natural for us."

"Well, I think I know of something," said X. "There an upcoming tournament that my family wanted to hold, which Signas is commissioning. I was thinking you should spar with me a bit before it starts. I want to see how well you can go up against me."

"You mean... fight against you," asked Alia in surprise. "Now, I know I would lose in a heartbeat against you there."

"Never know unless you try," said X. "I won't go easy on you, but I won't make it unfair, either. That means I won't use any armors that would make me too powerful for you to handle."

"Well, I guess that's reassuring," said Alia in relief. "But still, I wasn't made for combat like you were, so... I don't know if I'll have what it takes."

"Don't worry, this won't be to see who can win or not," said X. "I just want to test you, that's all."

"Well, if that's all," said Alia. "Then I guess I'm in, especially if it means I have to earn my clothes back."

"What about you," asked X. "What condition will I have to fulfill if I lose to you and need to get my own clothes back?"

"Let's see... if you lose, which I doubt will happen," said Alia. "You'll have to do my laundry for the next week, and that means making sure they're not just clean by soft to the touch of my skin, as well. Oh, and since it'll be mostly consisting of my underwear, no taking any for yourself. Not only would that be perverted, but I will also know if any is gone, and thus, you'll have to feel my wrath."

"Steep price you're asking for," said X. "I guess it's a deal."

"Good," said Alia.

"Of course, just to let you know, since we're in my room," said X. "You will have to walk back to your room in just your final piece or pieces of clothing if you want to go back there. Winner gets their clothes back, automatically"

"Walk back to my room in just my bra and panties," asked a shocked Alia. "But that would be embarrassing and indecent! I can't do that!"

"Why not? I stripped to my undies twice in the lab," said X. "If I can let people see my in my skivvies, you can let people see yours."

"No, I care more about my modesty," said Alia. "That's just how it is for us women."

"Don't worry," X said with a wink. "I'll give you a robe to cover yourself with, but once you get some more clothes to wear, I will need it back."

"Phew," said Alia. "For a minute there, I thought you really wanted people to see me in my unmentionables."

"Come on, I am a gentlemen," said X. "I would never make you do anything that jeopardized your chance to save face."

"That's always good to know," said Alia. "Anyway, let's get back to the game."

"Very well," said X before he gave himself and Alia two cards each.

After a while, X laid down the River. The Flop included an ace of diamonds, a 9 of spades and a 6 of hearts. The Turn was a Queen of Hearts and the River was a 4 of diamonds.

"What's your bet," X asked Alia.

"550 Zenny says you've got nothing," said Alia tossing down a blue chip and a white chip.

"Very well," said X. "I'll see your 550 and raise you a 1000." X tossed down two blue chips.

Looking suspicious of X, Alia said, "I call."

"You sure you want to do that," asked X.

Alia just nodded.

"Alright," said X as revealed his own two cards, which were an ace of hearts and an ace of clubs. "Three aces."

"Darn," said Alia before showing her cards, which were a 9 of hearts and the Queen of spades. "And I had a two pair. Oh well, my actual pair still beats your pair."

"I'll say," said X. "Alright, give me some more of your clothing."

"Good thing I decided to also wear a pair of shorts," said Alia as she stood up to undo and drop her jeans very slowly, which revealed her wearing a pair of red shorts. Taking off her pants also full revealed her leggings, which were connected to some piece of lingerie by a couple of garters.

"Ooh, you're making me more excited every time you undress," said X. "I can't wait to see you in your underwear."

"You're just about there," said Alia handing her jeans over to X, who then tosses them to the side of the rest of Alia's clothing he won from her.

Alia then sat back down, as X started to shuffle the cards again.

Afterwards, in the next round, all five cards have been shown and X and Alia have placed their bets. Alia shows her two cards.

"Straight, 7 high," said Alia.

"Looks like you win," said X. "I only had a pair of 5's."

"Well, let's skip the formalities and see you strip," said Alia.

"Very well," said X as he threw his two cards down and stood up to take off his jacket, which he then gave to Alia, who then tossed it along side his shoes that she won from him.

The next round came up, and X and Alia showed their cards, with Alia going first.

"Heart flush," said Alia.

"4 queens," said X.

"Aw man," said Alia.

X then said, "Time to see what lingerie you're wearing."

Smiling, Alia stood up and took off her tank top, revealing her to be wearing a grey bra with black and pink vertically-diagonal stripes with pink ribbons the cups, and pink laces etched into the tops and middles of the cups, as well as on the bra straps. The cups were semi-heart shaped and the bra itself had black frills on the top. She also wore a waist cincher that matched in color and design.

"Now, that's what I like to see," said X. "You're looking even more desirable now, but it'll be even greater when I can see your panties."

"I'm sure you'll like them," said Alia. "Anyway, let's get back to the game."

"Alright," said X.

The next round came up, and they showed their hands with X going first.

"Straight, 9 high," said X.

"Full House," said Alia. "I win, again."

"Indeed, you do," said X.

X then stood up to take off his shirt, revealing him to be wearing a white, tank top style undershirt. He then gave his shirt to Alia, which she then tossed along with the other things she won from him.

In the next round, Alia folds.

"Good thing you did that," said X. "I don't know what you had, but I had a Straight Flush, Jack high."

"Yeah, you would have smoked me," said Alia. "Oh well, time for me to strip."

Alia then stood up and took off her shorts, revealing her panties, which was a matching a thong that had a pink ribbon on the top, pink lace etched into the top of the waist as well as the sides, as well as from the top to the left side of them, and black frills on the very top. And that was just the front of them. After Alia handed her shorts to X, she spun around to show her backside, revealing the back of the thong was black and mesh. Alia shook her butt some from left to right before she spun back around to sit down.

"Man, you're just so sexy," said X. "Easy to see why you won that bikini contest."

Alia just giggled.

The next round came up, and X folded.

"I've got nothing," said X.

"Good," said Alia. "I've got three 8's."

"You're getting better," said X. "Anyway, on with the show."

X stood up and undid his pants, then pulled them down to reveal he was wearing his heart boxers, which made Alia smile big time. X then gave his pants to Alia.

"Now, back to the game," said X as he sat down and gave the cards to Alia to shuffle.

Next round, X and Alia show their cards.

"Three kings," said Alia.

"Diamond flush," said X.

"Crap," said Alia.

"Get undressed," said X.

"Alright, you can have my leggings," said Alia before standing up to undo the garters from her waist cincher to remove her leggings. Alia then took off her right legging, then her left one. She then gave both to X to add to the clothes he won from her.

"Yummy," said X. "Just love seeing your legs in all their glory."

Alia then rubbed the side of her right leg from top to bottom, and back, all while smiling seductively.

"So, getting any ideas of what you'll do with me after this game," asked Alia.

"I've got a few," said X. "But first, let's et on with the game."

Alia then sat down, and X took the cards to shuffle them.

Next round, both Reploids show their cards with X going first.

"Two pair, Ace high," said X as he showed he had an ace and a 9.

"Two pair, Ace high with two kings," said Alia. "I win again."

"Good going, and that was pretty close," said X. "Anyway, you can have my socks."

X then took off his socks, and threw them to Alia, who caught them and tossed them with X's other clothes she won.

"Well, just one more piece of clothing for each of us without getting naked," said X.

"Seems that way," said Alia. "I'm going all in on this one."

"So am I," said X. "This is for your clothes, as well as my own, and to keep me from doing your laundry."

"Let's do this," said Alia.

Next round, the Flop, Turn and River had all been revealed. The Flop was the Queen of Spades, 7 of hearts and Jack of spades, the Turn was a 10 of spades and the River was an 8 of spades.

"How much are you willing to bet," asked X calmly.

"Like I said," Alia said in a serious tone. "I'm going all in."

"Same here as I already am all in," said X. "And now, I call."

"Alright," said Alia with a smile. "Time to see you bare chested." Alia then showed her cards, which were a 9 of spades and a 9 of clubs. "Straight Flush, in spades."

"That's good, Alia," said an impressed X. "That's very good. Really good."

"If you don't have anything, then hand over your shirt," said Alia.

"I don't think so," said X. "I said it was good... but I didn't say that you won."

"What," asked Alia as she sounded dismayed.

"Here's my proof," said X as he then showed his two cards, which were none other than the King of spades and the ace of spades. "In your honor, and for the final piece of clothing... a Royal Flush."

"No way," said Alia in absolute shock.

"What can I say," asked X. "Them's the breaks. I think I'll be having that waist cincher, now."

"Oh, very well," said Alia. "You win some you lose some, but I knew I'd lose."

Alia then stood up as she undid her waist cincher as she then took it off, and gave it to X. Alia then posed very sexually as she was just in her bra and panties.

"Well, I guess that's the game," said Alia. "So, what now?"

"Now," asked X. "Now... I have fun with you."

Alia giggled. Afterwards, X stood up and both he and Alia walked around the table to each other to embrace and kiss.

After a while of kissing, X said, "You did real good, Alia. For someone who claims she's bad at Poker, you did good."

"Nah, it was just luck," said Alia. "Anything I learned today, I learned from you."

"Well, I'm honored," said X. "Anyway, just because I won my clothes back from you doesn't mean I won't take off the rest of what I have." After saying that, X took off his undershirt and threw it to the floor. "Of course, I want you to keep on what you have right now. I want to take my time with you since it was fun watching you slowly undress in our game."

"Well, I want you to keep on your underwear right now," said Alia. "I want to have fun with you, as well."

"Okay, except... I'm going to have to be honest with you, Alia," said X. "These boxers are actually my final piece of clothing. I'm wearing another pair of underwear underneath them."

"So... you've had on as many clothes as I have," asked Alia.

"Afraid so, but I wanted to surprise you with them," said X. "I think you'll like them."

"Okay," said Alia. "Show me."

Taking a deep breath, X then slid his boxers down his legs to reveal his real underwear, which were bikini-style underwear with leopard print. As soon as Alia saw them on X, and that X was only wearing them, she looked shocked as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Oh my gosh," said Alia.

"So... what do you think," asked X.

Alia found it hard to speak right now.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 126.


	126. Chapter 126: Final Process

**Chapter 126: Final Process**

"Uh, Alia, you still there," X asked Alia, who was still in a daze. "What do you think of my new underwear?"

"Oh, uh, sorry... did you say something," asked Alia.

X chuckled nervously and asked, "So, you don't like them, do you?"

"Don't like them," asked Alia. "X... you've never looked more desirable than ever before. I'd dare say you look as macho in this underwear of yours as you do in any of your armors."

"Really? You think so," asked X.

"Definitely," said Alia. "In fact, I want you so bad, right now. So... very bad."

Alia then rushes up to X without giving him warning, grabs him by the head and starts to passionately and deeply kiss him like he's never been kissed before. X kisses Alia back while grabbing her by the sides of her stomach. While continuing to kiss her, X slides his hands down to Alia's hips, and strokes her exposed butt cheeks. This action makes Alia giggle into X's mouth.

As they stop kissing, Alia says, "Take me to your bed. I know that makes me sound sex-crazed and easy, but I don't think I've been any more in the mood than I am right now. Please, I'm feeling so orgasmic, I don't think I can contain it anymore."

"Wow," said X. "I think I need to wear this underwear more often for you."

"It's not just your underwear," said Alia. "It's the feeling I'm getting from just being around you. I know you're feeling it, as well, X. I can tell."

"Guess I can't bluff you there, and I won't," said X. "Let's get to bed, then."

Placing his left arm around her back and his right around the back of her knees, X lifts and picks up Alia to carry her to the bed in a very romantic fashion.

As the gets to the bed, he lays her down on her back gently on it, and where her head is on the pillow. Afterwards, while Alia is ready for him, X just stands there looking at Alia all over with a serene smile on his face.

"Aren't going to join with me," asked Alia. "I'm waiting to see how you'll romance me this time."

"I'm sorry," said X. "I'm just taking my time to embrace everything about you at this moment. That, and seeing you act so eager makes me want to take as much time as possible."

"Well, don't keep me waiting," said Alia. "Show me what you plan to do."

"Well, for starters..." said X before he got on top of Alia on all fours. "I plan to do this."

X then brings his head down to Alia's neck and begins to kiss it, slowly at first, but as soon as Alia starts to moan, he picks up speed and kisses her even more ferociously.

After romancing her neck a good bit, X says, "Next, I've been wanting to do this ever since I first saw you in a bra. Just sorry I never got a chance to do so."

"And what's that," asked Alia in an excited tone.

X smiles deviously, then he slides down Alia's left bra strap off her shoulder. X then brings his head down to the part of her chest that's comes between her left breast and her shoulder, and begins to romance that part of her body with his lips and tongue. Alia starts to moan from pleasure from this action that X is taking with her body.

Wanting to continue his exploration of her body, X starts to move toward the top of her left breast that is exposed, then starts to kiss on it some all over. After a while of kissing it, he moves over to the exposed top part of her right breast, and begins to kiss on it for a while.

When he was done there, he moved to her cleavage, and began to romance her there intensely, kissing it and sucking on it, which made her moan and squeal with delight. After a while of that, he finished by licking her cleavage.

X then moves to Alia's belly button, and begins romancing it as he kisses and licks around it, as well as the belly button itself. Alia giggles and moans at the same time about this, which makes X do it even harder, increasing the amount of pleasure Alia is feeling.

Once he's done there, X starts to kiss the area of Alia's that is between her belly button and her panties. Being romanced in this area by X makes Alia breathe heavily with pleasure.

After a while of that, X lays down as he rests the left side of his head on Alia's panties.

"My gosh, you're so incredible," said X. "Just being around you is like a dream come true in every way."

"Me," asked Alia. "You're the one romancing me in such a way. All I've done is show my appreciation for it."

"And you've done it in such a way that makes me want to do it more," said X. "I may be the one doing it, but you're the one giving me the encouragement to keep going on. Speaking of which, I'm getting the encouragement to try to something a little new with you. Something I've been a little curious about doing with you for a while, but never knew how you would take it. Think I'll do it, now."

"What is that," asked Alia.

"Well, first, I'll need to do this," said X as he sat up and moved his hands towards Alia's panties.

Getting a shot of the side of Alia's bodies, X brings his hands to and grabs Alia's panties, then begins to slowly slide them down her legs, until he gets them down to her feet, where he pulls them off, and the camera follows her panties all the way down her legs until he gets them off.

After that, X tosses Alia's panties to the ground.

"Yeah, I know I'm going to enjoy this," said X. "I just hope you will, Alia."

Getting a shot of Alia's upper body, she says, "Well... I'm willing to try something a little different every now and then."

We then get a shot of X's head and shoulders as he smiles, then starts to lower his head as it's off camera.

We get another shot of Alia's upper body as we then suddenly see and hear her start to moan and shout intensely. From her perspective, Alia feels like she's about to overload and shut down from all the pleasure she's feeling at this point.

"Oh wow," said Alia. "This is so amazing! Don't stop! Oh my gosh!"

After a while of that, X brings his head back up, and asked Alia, "Wow, I knew I was going to enjoy it, but I didn't know how much. How about you? Did you enjoy that?"

Getting a shot of Alia's upper body, she just smiles before sitting up. Getting a shot of X's head and shoulders from the side, Alia comes up to him and the two start to kiss passionately again while embracing the other. As they continued to kiss, Alia let go of X and reached around to unfasten her bra as we get a shot of her back. Still looking at her back, removes and tosses her bra away on the floor.

Taking a break from kissing, X then stood up on his knees as he was about to remove his underwear, but Alia stopped him by grabbing his left wrist with her right hand.

Getting a head and shoulder shot of Alia, she says, "Wait, X, before you take off your underwear, I want you to do another painting of me while I'm naked like this."

"Another painting of you naked," X asked.

Alia says, "That's right. I'm not asking for too much, am I?"

X smiles and says, "I know when something is too much, and believe me, just doing a painting of you is never too much. Besides, looking at you, I have ideas for two paintings I could do of you, right now."

"Tell me what you want me to do then," said Alia. "How I should pose, and all that."

"Alright," said X.

A moments passed, and X was doing his painting of Alia while she was posing for him naked. In Alia's pose, she is sitting down on the bed with her backside completely facing X to where her naked butt is showing while her legs are lying on their left side. The palm of her left hand is touching the bed, which makes her lean to her left some, while she's resting her right hand on the right side of her right leg. Her head is turned to her right and looking up a bit while her eyes are closed.

In the painting that X is doing of her, Alia is in the same pose, but instead of sitting on the bed, she's sitting in a field next to a tree. There is a castle to the right of the painting and is in the distance, and in the far distance are some majestic mountains. The whole scene seems to be taking place during the morning as the sun appears to be rising from behind the mountains.

"Alright," said X as he finished his painting. "I'm done. I know you want to see what it looks like."

"Alright, be over there in a minute," said Alia off camera.

After a while, Alia came over as the was saw her from the back just above her butt, and X turned the canvas around for Alia to see the painting of her.

Getting another head and shoulder shot of Alia, as well as just a bit of her cleavage, she said, "Spectacular. It's so breath-taking. But... what's with the castle?"

"Oh, well... as elegant as you are," said X. "I thought I'd give it a little more by adding in a beautiful structure to help compliment your loveliness."

"I see," said Alia, getting another head and shoulder shot of her. "I guess I'm supposed to be some type of naked princess?"

"Something like that," said X. "Think it's too much?"

Seeing her head and shoulders, Alia smiled and said, "Not at all. It's gorgeous."

"Well, it's supposed to be, since you are," said X before he got up and walked towards Alia.

Seeing Alia's head and shoulders from the side, X walks up to her, and embraces her by grabbing her by the shoulders, followed by kissing her. Alia grabs X by the sides of his head and kisses him back.

After a while of kissing each other, they stopped to allow X to say, "So, you ready for the next painting?"

"Actually," said Alia. "I think I've held my pleasures in long enough. I can't hold it anymore. Let's wait until after we make love to do the next painting."

"Sounds good enough to me," said X. "Anything you want."

We then get a shot of X's feet as we see his underwear fall to them, then steps his right foot out of them while using his left foot to kick them away.

After that, we get a shot of the pillows on the bed before we see a head shot of X and Alia falling onto them while kissing deeply. We then get a shot of Alia's bra and panties and X's bikini underwear together on the floor as we then hear Alia moan softly out of pleasure. As we get a shot of the painting of Alia, her moaning becomes more intense.

Back in Wily's lab, Wily is finishing splicing X's DNA and the Dark Virus together while Vile, High Max, Deadlock and Berkana were watching him from behind.

"Yes, it's finished," said Wily. "Now, the splicing is complete. Now, we just need to properly synthesize it, and that could take another couple of days."

"Gotta' say, Doc," said Vile. "I'm impressed. You actually did it."

"Well, I will admit," said Wily. "It wasn't all that easy. But I'm always up for a good challenge if it means something extra to make sure my dream comes true."

"So, when do I get the chance to inject X with the virus," asked Berkana.

"We'll wait until he and the Hunters have taken care of the final leader," said Wily. "Once they think it's all over, they'll be more vulnerable to your attack. I'll have you wait for them to get back from their job. How does that sound?"

"As long as I get to be the one to inject X with the virus, I don't care," said Berkana. "I'm just interested in making X mine."

"You know, Berkana," said Vile. "I never did understand why you're so infatuated with X. Obviously, we know he doesn't feel the same way about you, and honestly, in my opinion, there are much better picks out there than X. So, that just begs the question, why?"

"Why should there be any reason for why I'm in love with X," asked Berkana. "My reasons for loving X are the same as the reason why you hate him-I just do."

"Oh, believe me, honey buns, I have my reasons why I hate X so much," replied Vile. "He just seems to be put on such a high pedestal all the time, despite how much he has every human quality that I detest. The fact I was designed after him only makes things worse. We're above humans, and he chooses to be just like them, and wants other Reploids to be just like them as well. He's the one with all the incredible potential that others have bragged about, and yet, he wants other Reploids to not have the potential he has. He's such a hypocrite. I hate that about him."

"Face it, Vile," said High Max. "Berkana's right about you. You just hate everything about X, and that hate has gotten you destroyed several times. It will destroy you again."

"You see, Vile," asked Berkana. "X could do anything that you would like, and you'd still hate him. While you do make a good point about one of his bigger flaws, your hatred is still truly unfounded, just like my love for him is. Or is it just the case of 'one strike and you're out' in your own ball game?"

"I don't play games, sweetie," said Vile. "I don't need to. I just want to do what I do best, and that is it."

"Why don't we get Deadlock's opinion on this since he's been silent through this whole conversation," asked Berkana. "What say you, Deadlock?"

Deadlock just said, "No comment."

"Spoil-sport," said Berkana.

"Will you all shut up," shouted Wily. "I need to concentrate on synthesizing virus, and if I mess up, we may never get another shot at this! And if that happens, you're all going to be sorry! I doubt you all want that to happen, do you?"

"Sorry, master," said Berkana with an apologetic expression.

"Yes, please forgive us," said High Max.

"Pfft, whatever," said Vile.

Wily just glared at Vile, then turned back around to continue his work.

While watching Wily, Deadlock thought, "I have to make my move soon, but... I don't know if I can do it without Wily noticing me. He's more powerful than I am, right now, and has too strong of a grip on the situation to not notice something would going on. What should I do?"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 127.


	127. Chapter 127: Almost There

**Chapter 127: Almost There**

The next morning comes, and we see Alia's feet and calves as she puts her thong panties back on. We then get a shot of her whole back and her butt as she get the panties up to her waist at the back of them go up into her crack. Getting a shot of her bra on the floor, Alia hands comes to pick it up. Getting a another shot of her backside, Alia puts her bra back on, snapping the fasten together.

X, who's standing up and back in his bikini-style leopard-print underwear, says while watching Alia, "Man, for some reason, you look just as hot putting your clothes on as you do taking them off, especially when it comes to your underwear."

After getting her bra and panties back on, Alia turns around to smile at X, and says, "Same could be said about you."

X chuckled, then he came up to Alia and embraced her while pulling her forward. The two then started to kiss again for a while.

After the two stopped kissing, X said, "I hope what I did last night to you wasn't too much, was it?"

"Well, maybe it was just a little bit," said Alia. "But I enjoyed it, nonetheless."

X sighed out of relief, and said, "That's good to know."

The two then started to kiss again.

After a bit of kissing, X said, "I'd better go get that robe for you since the rest of your clothes are to remain with me."

"That would be a good to have right now," said Alia.

X then let go of Alia, and headed to the bathroom to get her a robe.

As X went to do that, Alia walked over to the new painting X did of her. For the pose that Alia was in, she's sitting down with her front facing completely forward. She's got her right leg bent up to cover her breasts, and her left leg is wrapped around her to keep her groin covered. Her right is wrapped around her right leg, around the knee, and her left hand wrapped around her right ankle. For the environment she's in, Alia is sitting on a cloud in the blue sky with the moon in the background, and to give Alia a divine feel, she has angel wings coming out of her back.

As she looks at the painting, Alia put on a thoughtful look and pose as she thinks to herself, "X has such a talent with the brush. I wouldn't want people to see paintings of me without any clothes on, but at the same time, X really needs to show off his works more. He's made for so much more than combat."

X then comes back out of the bathroom with the robe he went to get for Alia in his hands.

"Here you go," X says to Alia, which gets her to look in his direction.

"Oh, thank you," said Alia as she took the robe and put it on after X got to her.

After Alia closed the robe around her body and tied up the sash tightly, X asked her, "So, I see you were admiring my latest painting of you."

"What can I say," asked Alia. "You've just got such amazing talent. You really need to display your artworks for the world to see. I mean, now this one of me in the buff could stay between us, as well as others, but ones you've done of scenery and such, well... you should share that with the world. Let them know there's more to you than being a Maverick Hunter."

"Guess I should," said X. "I mean, I want people to know of my ability to paint and stuff I've painted, but... I've never really thought to put in public display like an art gallery or up for auction. Guess I just don't have that big of an ego, and have tried to avoid people thinking I have one."

"So says the guy that flipped his jet ski to show up his friends while on the beach," said Alia.

"Hey, I just saw an opportunity, and took it," said X. "Being honest."

Alia just gave him a cute look, and said, "X, you're only in fear of having a serious ego if you let it go to your head. Showing off what you can do isn't bad. In fact, it might earn you more respect."

"You really think so," asked X.

Alia replied, "Well, that's what I believe."

"Heh, your belief is enough to give me encouragement," said X. "You know, I might actually do that. I might put one of my paintings for the whole world to see. I might show the painting I did of you in the park. How about that one? I mean, I want the world to not just see my skill with a brush, but how your own beauty makes the painting just explode with life and seem all the more spectacular. I want them to know that, even with my good brush hand, you gave me a lot to work with, and a lot of inspiration."

Alia smiled greatly and said, "I can work with that. Yeah, show them that one. You can say it was a team effort in making it."

"Then, we'll do that," said X.

"Yeah," said Alia with a nod. "Anyway, while it's early as it is, I'd better head back to my room to get my gear back on for the next mission before too many people start to walk the hallways."

"Still wish we could shower together," said X. "But I suppose you're right. Don't need too many people asking questions about what happened with you."

"Yup, so... I'd better be off," said Alia. "See you in the Command Center."

"Yeah, see you in the Command Center," said X.

Alia then started to walk to the door to get out of X's room, but then she turned around came back to X. She then grabbed X by his head and started to kiss him, making him embrace Alia to kiss her back.

After the two stopped kissing each other to look into the others eyes, Alia said, "One more thing, X."

"What's that," asked X.

"Continue wearing your underwear you've got on, today," said Alia. "Knowing you've got it on under your gear would make for a nice thought, especially when we undress to make love."

X chuckled and said, "Anything for you, Alia."

Alia giggled, then said, "Anyway, I'll be off, now."

Alia turned around to walk out of the room. As soon as she got to the door, but before opening it, she turned to X, and said, "I love you, X."

"I love you, Alia," said X.

The two smiled serenely at one another before Alia opened the door and walked out, the door closing behind her.

As Alia was gone, X backed up his bed, and jumped on it, landing on his back. Then, he put his arms under his head while crossing them together while he laid there, then said, "Rock Xavier Light... your life rocks. Great friends, great family... and the most amazing girlfriend ever. Could things get any better?" X then put on a solemn look, then sat up while putting his hands on his bed, and said, "Actually, it could. It's good that my life has picked up, but what about others around me? I'll never be able to fully enjoy life until I make these horrible battles go away. Only when I end this pointless fighting can my life truly be good. It's not true bliss if everyone else around me has to suffer. Anyway, I better get dressed and ready to go on my next mission to stop these revolts. Just hope the counter force has been able to take care of things before we make it there. I guess we'll find out. I think we're supposed to go after Thunder Unicorn, today. At least with him out of the way, we'll have one less battle to deal with. We're almost there. Just need to gather all my strength and keep going."

After a while, X, back in his Reploid gear, comes into the Central Command Center.

"Commander X, reporting for duty," said X.

"Seem a little early today, X," said Signas. "Kind of grown use to you showing up late these days."

"I just want to end these pointless battles as soon as possible," said X. "Just because I have more of a willingness to fight doesn't mean I want trouble to continue just so I can fight."

"Well, it's good to know you're still as serious and forward-thinking as always, X," said Signas. "You've definitely proven yourself as a Special Class A Hunter with each battle you've been in. But just don't lose your sense of compassion, either."

"I haven't, and I won't," said X. "Anyway, enough about me and philosophical talk. Have we got any word from the counter force that was sent to Japan to deal with revolters that took over the Sky Base?"

"Yes, we have," said Signas. "But I want to wait till everyone comes in before I give the full details. You may be a one-man army, X, but even one as yourself needs support."

"You don't have to tell me," said X. "I never planned to go this alone."

"I never really thought you did, but just had to say that," said Signas. "But it's just we know how much you want burden yourself with everyone's problems."

"I don't want to," said X. "I just feel that I have to. Everything with the Mavericks was the result of my coming into this world being the first robot to truly be human and live on his own accord. At least, that's what I still believe, so because of that, I continue to fight until my mistake has been cleared."

Signas sighed, then said, "You'll never stop believing that, will you?"

"Well, Alia has done a good job to keep me going and not just dwell on things," said X. "But... it won't change how I truly feel about the problems of this world, and how I feel that I've had such an affect on it. Put yourself in my position, Signas. Don't think you'd feel the same way?"

"Never thought about that," said Signas. "Maybe I would feel that same way. But right now, I have to focus on how I handle things, and go on with my life. Go ahead and feel the same way you want to, but also keep handling things like you are doing right now."

"I will," said X. "I'll continue to fight until I die to see this calamity to the end."

"Well, continue to fight, but also, continue to live," said Signas. "Out of most of us, you've definitely earned that right."

X just nodded.

"But, you did say no more philosophical talk, so forgive me for continuing it," said Signas.

"That's alright," said X. "Maybe I'm just a magnet for it, especially when around you. Either way, I'm just focused on dealing with our next mission."

"And hopefully, it won't be much longer till everyone else arrives," said Signas.

After a while, the doors opened, and the other Hunters walked in. Most were surprised to see X so early, especially his friends and family.

"Well, how about that," said Zero. "X is early."

"Who cares," said Axl. "At least we can get to kicking some Maverick butt a little sooner."

"I just want to kick any type of enemy's butt, period," said Bass.

"You would," said Roll.

Blues then replied, "At least he's got a good fighting spirit, so you can't besmirch him to much for that."

"I can, and I will," said Roll.

"At least I've got the higher win ratio," said Bass. "What have you got?"

"Between you and me, I've still got a brain to think with," smirked Roll.

"Say that one more time," asked Bass. "Nice and slow?"

"Why," asked Roll. "You just proved my point."

"Look out, everyone! The newlyweds are fighting," shouted Zero.

Bass and Roll just looked at Zero as almost all of the others around them started to laugh, first with looks of embarrassment, then to one of anger as they both yelled, "Shut up, Zero."

"Alright, that's enough from all of you," said Signas in a loud voice, which got everyone to be silenced. "We've got a mission to take on, so let's get focused on that."

"I think we're all accounted for," said X. "Let's get to the briefing, so we can get to our duty."

"Very well," said Signas. "Anyway, our counter force made contact with the Tokyo Hunters division, or at least the ones that managed to escape the Sky Base before it was taken over by Thunder Unicorn and his battalion. They've all tried to attack the Sky Base head on, but it's defenses have proven to strong for any attack against it. That's the reason I comissioned Douglas and Auto to create the Black Tempest for us. It should provide the speed and firepower to deal with the weaponry on the base. But, our main objective is to deal with Thunder Unicorn, and stop him. If we can take down their leader, the rest should surrender or sacrifice themselves. Either way, victory will be ours if we can get to him in time."

"Understood," said all of the Hunters in the room.

"I've allowed for a full air squadron to lead a full on attack against the Sky Base. Commanders X, Zero and Axl will take the lead in the Black Tempest. For the rest of you, fighter jets have been fueled and readied for you to take off in. Are you all ready for this mission?"

"We are," all of the Hunters replied.

"Good," said Signas. "Before you all go, I just want to see I'm proud of the work you've all done, so far. I know it's been hard, and the sacrifices have been many, but for those who have met hardships in these battles, I just want you to know that your sacrifices have not been in vain, and now, we've only got two more revolts to take care of. With that said, we're almost finished with this mess. So let's get out there, and show these Mavericks that we won't stand for this attack on justice! Hunters, move out!"

"Roger," said the Hunters before the all left the Command Center.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 128.


	128. Chapter 128: Flight of the Black Tempest

**Chapter 128: Flight of the Black Tempest**

In the hangar, X, Zero and Axl were getting seated in the Black Tempest, with Zero in the pilot's seat, X in the middle seat and Axl in the back seat.

"Man, this is going to be so cool," said Axl. "Of course, I do get the lame job of just dropping bombs, but I'll take it any day just to get to ride around in this baby."

"Try to stay focused, Axl," said X. "This isn't a toy that we're flying."

"Duh, I know that," said Axl. "I'm just excited, that's all."

"Stay excited, but don't get trigger happy," replied Zero.

"I forgot, I'm dealing with a couple of old men here," said Axl.

Ignoring Axl, X asked, "Zero, are we just about ready for take off?"

"Looks like we are," said Zero. "Everything looks clear. No shift in weather that is a cause for concern, and Alia, Layer and Palette were able to redirect all civilian aircraft to take a new flight course for us to allow us safe flight to Japan."

"Good," said X before he got a call through his comm link. "Commander X, here."

"Commander X," said a lesser Hunter. "All Hunters are loaded up and ready to go. Captain Maddy and her crew are also loaded up in the carriers. We're ready to begin."

"Very good, Commander Oscar," said X. "If everyone is truly ready, start your engines and let's go! We need to hurry to Japan before the revolters can cause any more damage! Move out, everyone!"

After that, getting a shot of them, the thrusters on the Black Tempest fired up.

The doors to the launching bay opened, and afterwards, the Black Tempest and all of the other jets, as well as the carriers, took off.

Eventually, all of the aircraft took off for the sky after they went up the ramp.

Meanwhile, in Wily's lab, Wily is talking to Ruby over his communicator.

"That's right," said Ruby. "The Hunters are on their way to Japan to take back the Sky Base. Should I warn Thunder Unicorn about the oncoming attack?"

"You can, and probably should," said Wily. "But I doubt it's going to help them, especially what you told me about this new weapon the Hunters developed to take the Sky Base back. Still, we do want to give the Hunters a challenge, don't we?"

"I'll start informing Thunder Unicorn of the attack then," said Ruby. "By the way, I forgot to ask you the last time we chatted. Is the virus finished?"

"I've finished with the splicing," said Wily. "But I need to finish with the synthesizing, and that will only take one day before I'm finished."

"I see," replied Ruby. "Well, as long as we can make the Hunters suffer with it, I don't really care what happens to X at this point. I want them to all pay with their lives for what was done to Gareth. If X doesn't finish the job, I will."

"I understand, Ruby," said Wily. "But don't overdo it, alright? I can't afford to lose you at a time like this when we're in the most critical stage of obtaining our dreams."

"What's the point," asked Ruby. "You have my personal data, so you could just replace me by encoding it on to Copy Chip. I should be just another disposable Reploid to you."

"It should seem that way," said Wily. "But you are precious to me, just as Zero was. Your plans that I wrote so long ago aside those of Zero, but was unable to accomplish due to limited resources and not having the power to create the Copy Chips until I helped that fool, Gate, to create the Nightmare. It is only because of the plans I created of you that the Copy Chips exist, and with the data provided by other current gen Reploids, you are my culmination project made from such data,' But you're not quite to the level of being considered as masterpiece like your brother, Zero, as you are incomplete at this point as we still need to do something about your weakness to truly make you a force to be reckoned with."

"But, I always thought Lumine was meant to be the culmination for the Copy Chip project," said Ruby. "At least that's how I perceived it as."

"Lumine was just a prototype for you," said Wily. "Because he and Axl were unintentional twins, and Axl was made to be the original prototype for all current gen Reploids, I lead Lumine to believe he was the culmination of all things dealing with the Copy Chips, but it was all really meant for you, Ruby, or perhaps... I should call you by your real name."

"Infinia," said Ruby. "I'll admit... I do like that name, better. Too bad I never did tell Gareth my real name. I think he would have liked it, as well."

"I'm sure he would have, as well," said Wily.

"But, I guess as long as I'm flawed as I am, I'll never truly be deserving enough to have that name," said Ruby.

"We'll work things out, eventually," said Wily. "Just you wait and see."

"I certainly hope so," replied Ruby. "Anyway, I better go give the warning to Thunder Unicorn."

"Very well," said Wily.

"And remember," Ruby said before cutting communication. "If X doesn't cut it and make the Hunters suffer... I will, and I will also kill X."

"Don't let revenge go to your head too much. Know your limits," said Wily after Ruby shut off her communicator.

"You know, I'd really be careful about her, Doc," said Vile. "It seems you little golden child might turn rogue on you, and do things her own way. Of course, seeing as I've always played by my own rules, I can actually respect that. But, being the authoritarian you are, I know you wouldn't like such a thing to happen. Just saying."

"She won't betray my trust," said Wily. "For one thing, even I was to complete her, I'd still be more powerful than her. And two, she does this of her own free will. She serves under me diligently because I'm not authoritative with her. I just give her an order, and she willingly agrees, yet plans for all of the risks. I don't give her anything beyond her capability. Only a real authoritative guy would do such a thing. I may have been crazy enough to have my robots do things beyond their limits in the past, but I've learned a great deal from that, and I'll make sure I never do such a thing again. I especially won't do it with Infinia."

"Hrmph, daddy's little girl to the end, I see," said Vile with a smirk. "Well, whatever. Of course, she's crazy if she's think she'll get a chance to kill X before I do. If X happens to survive all of this, and not do what you hope he'll do, I'll do it, myself."

"He'd destroy with you without thinking about it," said Wily. "With what Infinia has told me, you no longer stand a chance against him, and you only might stand a better one if I finish this virus in time to have it augmented to you."

"Screw what she says, and a screw your virus," said Vile. "I don't care if X's DNA turns me into Thor, the god of thunder! I'm not utilizing his virus just to fight and kill him! I'll do that of my own accord, and I will prevail, somehow!"

"Then you are just a fool," said Wily. "I hate X as much as you do, but even I know not to waste a good opportunity to make my dream come true, and truly push evolution forward."

"Opportunity has nothing do with me, Doc," said Vile. "This just about me doing what a man has to do. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you used to live by that philosophy, as well. Why should now be any different. You were no different from how I was, back then. You didn't just want to destroy Mega Man, you wanted to destroy his whole world, and push him to the edge till he had nothing left to fight you with. That's what I want to do with him. I want to crush all of his hopes and dreams, as well as the ones he's attached himself to in terms of how much he cares for them, and then make him beg for death. I want die little by little until he wants the real thing to happen, and only if he's begged well enough will I grant him peace. But then again, I may just leave him there to rot in his despair. Either way works for me."

"Be very careful, Vile," said Wily. "As I've learned, while it might be easy to take the things most precious to one away from them, it's also easy for that one to take what you find precious away from you. I've learned it works either way, which is why I've prepared for every possible scenario to make sure I'm virtually without fear of losing anything, and the only way they'll be able to do that is if they choose to kill me. At this point, I have everything I need, and nothing that can be taken away. I will rule this universe. You, on the other hand, still have much to learn, and going in with this half-baked idea of trying to destroy X the way you want to just because you can and because it's your only single-minded goal, it will end up destroying you, and won't allow you to leave behind any legacy you had in mind."

"I care nothing for legacy," said Vile. "I once had plans for a legacy, but now, that's all gone to waste. And because destroying X is my only goal in life, I have nothing to lose. Even if I die bringing X down, at least I will have done what I set out to do. And I'll do it all by myself. No special virus is required. You'll see."

Vile then walked away.

As Vile was out of sight, Wily said, "Sometimes, the ones who say they have nothing to lose have everything to lose, and for someone like you, Vile, your pride is everything to you. I should know, I was the same way. But I've learned. And thanks to learning, I'm one step closer to being king of this universe that's soon going to know the name of Albert Wolfgang Wily. Or perhaps, I'll even be a god. No, even better... a titan."

After a while, the Maverick Hunter air squadron with the Black Tempest leading had reached Japan.

"We're almost in range of the Sky Base over Tokyo," said Zero.

"Good," said X. "We'd better send a message to the others." X then turned on the communicator to give a shout out to the others. "Alright, Hunters, we're almost at the Sky Base. Once we get there, prepare for a full out aerial battle. Show the enemy no mercy. Is the whole squadron ready?"

"Red Leader here. I'm ready," said Oscar.

"Red 1 is ready for action,"

Another Hunters in a jet said, "Red 2, standing by."

"Red 3, ready for combat," said another Hunter.

"Red 4 here, all systems are go," another Hunter spoke up.

"Red 5 here, let's do this," said another Hunter.

"Bravo Leader, all set, " said another Hunter leading another group.

"Bravo 1, all systems are in the green," another Hunter remarked.

"Bravo 2, ready to go," said another Hunter

"Bravo 3, all clear for action," another Hunter said.

"Bravo 4, no problems here," spoke up another Hunter.

"Bravo 5, ready to work the dance floor," another Hunter said.

"Alpha Leader, time to show these Mavericks who is boss," said another Hunter leading the final group.

"Alpha 1, ready," said another Hunter.

"Alpha 2, ditto," another Hunter replied.

"Alpha 3, feeling good," spoke another Hunter.

"Alpha 4, ready for anything," said another Hunter.

"Alpha 5, feeling pumped," said another Hunter.

"Great to hear all that," said X. "Hunters piloting the carriers, how are you doing?"

"No problems we can speak of," said a Hunter. "And everyone is still accounted for. Let's hope it remains that way when he start the actual fight."

"Let's not just hope, but let's make sure it does stay that way," said X. "Alright, if everyone is ready, let's get prepared and arm our weapons. The welcome is going to be noisy, but we shouldn't expect any less."

"Roger," shouted all of the Hunters that were piloting the aircraft.

Meanwhile, at the Sky Base, the revolters were keeping an eye on the skies to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Just then, one picked up signals on the radar.

"Master Thunder Unicorn," shouted the revolter.

Just then, Thunder Unicorn approached the revolter, and asked, "What is it?"

"We've got so signals of several craft approaching us, and haven't given us a message of their arrival."

After a bit of silence, Thunder Unicorn said, "It's them."

"Thunder Unicorn, sir," said another revolter. "We've got an image of the approaching craft from the electromagnetic field image generator. They appear to be craft that belong to the Maverick Hunters."

"It's about time they arrived," said Thunder Unicorn. "Send a message to the air team to meet with them, and bring them down, on the double."

"Yes, sir," said the revolter.

Just then, several fighter jets started up their thrusters, and took off of the Sky Base.

After a while, Oscar picked up the signal and image of the approaching enemy fighter jets coming towards them.

"Commander X," said Oscar. "I've got images of fighter jets from the Sky Base approaching us. It must be the the enemy."

"Using our own weapons against us," said Zero. "Truly pathetic."

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," said X. "Red Team, I want you to join me as we cut a swath through the enemy to get to the Sky Base, so we can deal with their defenses."

"Roger," replied all of Red Team.

"Bravo Team, I want you to back us up in keeping these enemy fighters off of our tails," X continued.

"Roger," answered Bravo Team.

X then continued to say, "Alpha Team, I want you to defend the carriers. Make sure we have enough soldiers to land on the Sky Base when we're able to do that."

"Roger," said all of Alpha Team.

"Alright, then in that case, let's do it, Hunters," shouted X. "Attack!"

To Be Concluded in Chapter 129.


	129. Chapter 129: Big Bertha

**Chapter 129: Big Bertha**

The Black Tempest, along with the Red Team and Bravo Team go to take care of their objectives while Alpha Team stays behind to defend the carriers.

As the Hunters make their move, the revolters try to attack them, but the jets the Hunters are piloting, especially the Black Tempest, prove to be too swift, and eventually, they counter attack the revolters with their own firepower, taking down a few.

As the Black Tempest and Red Team manage to cut a swath through the enemies, X says over the communicator, "Alright, let's make it to the Sky Base. Bravo Team, make sure you cover us. And try to keep from having Alpha Team do too much work so the carriers can be safe."

"Will do, Commander X," said the Bravo Leader. "Alright, Bravo Team, we've got our orders. Make sure none of those enemy jets attack our commanders or the Red Team, and especially don't let them try to touch Alpha Team. Let's do it!"

With that, the Bravo Team got into a massive dogfight with the enemy jets.

After that, the Black Tempest continued to lead Red Team to the Sky Base, and as such, X said, "Alright, we're closing in on the Sky Base. Once we're engaged in battle, only do enough damage to destroy the defenses, and allow our carriers to land. We need to keep this thing airborne enough in hopes of rescuing any hostages that the revolters may have taken."

"We understand, Commander X," said Oscar. "We'll try our best to not put any of the lives of our men at risk."

"Very good," said X. "We're closing in, right now. Stay on your toes."

"Roger," said all of Red Team.

Back in the command center of the Sky Base, a revolter looked at the image of the approaching Hunters, then said to Thunder Unicorn, "Hunters are closing in fast, master. Should we deploy the base's defenses?"

"Yes," said Thunder Unicorn. "Do it now. Shoot them out of the sky."

"On it," said the revolter.

Outside of the Sky Base, several defense turrets, cannons and anti-air missile launchers are being armed and aimed at the sky to attack the oncoming Hunters.

Seeing the defense systems being readied, X says, "Here we go. Time for the fireworks. Hunters, destroy those arms immediately!"

"We're on it," said Oscar. "Alright, Red Team, you heard Commander X. Destroy the defense systems and do it fast. Are you all ready?"

"Ready," said Red 1.

"Locked and loaded," said Red 2.

"Itching to pull the trigger," replied Red 3.

"No time to run away, now," answered Red 4.

"Time to send these revolters packing," said Red 5.

"None lack for spirit, but we'll see what your skill is like," said Oscar. "Let's go!"

"Fire, now," commanded Thunder Unicorn as we're taken back to the Sky Base's command center.

The defense weaponry all fire simultaneously, but once again, the Hunters proved to be too skilled to be hit by the weaponry so early in the fight.

"I'm closing in, X," said Zero. "Do you have a lock on to those weapons?"

"Got one right now," said X. "Firing scatter missiles!"

The Black Tempest readies and fires several missiles that swarm and spread outward. As the missiles make contact with the Sky Base's weapons, they destroy them with little effort.

"Good shot, X," said Zero.

"Still have plenty more to go," replied X. "I got another lock on! Firing hellfire missiles!"

Avoiding enemy fire, the Black Tempest fires some missiles that hit and destroy the weapons in a massive explosion of fire and shrapnel that leaves nothing but flames behind."

"Ooh, they blew up real good," said Axl with a smile.

"Alright, Axl, you'll be up next," said X. "Once we get over the Sky Base, begin bombing it, but try to leave a solid enough of a walk way. We just need you to bomb those weapons before they can deal enough damage to our forces. Think you can do that?"

"I may be stuck with the lame job, but I'll make the most of it," said Axl.

"Remember, we still need the base to stay flying," said X. "So don't do too much damage to it."

"I'll see what I can do," said Axl.

"Alright, Zero, while Red Team is destroying the other weapons, bring us in closer so Axl can do his job," said X.

"Hang on," said Zero. "It's going to be a rough going getting there, but I'll do my best."

Zero then makes a beeline for the base while avoiding all enemy fire.

Eventually, the Black Tempest makes it to the base, and as it does, X says, "Alright, Axl, start bombing!"

"You got it," shouted Axl. "Eat anti-matter, Maverick dipshits!"

The Black Tempest readies some bombs and drops them on the defense weapons of the Base. As the bombs explode into anti-matter that do considerable damage.

"Yeah, not bad at all," shouted Axl. "I think I may actually like this task."

Back in the command center of the Base, the revolters are looking worried about the Hunters gaining the advantage so quickly.

"Almost all defense weapons of the base have been destroyed," shouted a revolter. "We're losing arms fast!"

Another revolters spoke up saying, "Our air fighters are being destroyed by the second! We haven't been able to make one dent in them!"

Thunder Unicorn put on a thoughtful look, and said, "They're a lot more skilled than they let on, and that jet they have with them is incredibly powerful. I guess we might have underestimated the abilities of the Hunters, after all. Well, we've still got an ace up our sleeve, and even if it doesn't work, I'll take care of them, myself."

A revolter looked at Unicorn, and asked, "You mean, use the weapon the Hunters here call 'Big Bertha?'"

"That's right," said Thunder Unicorn. "Release the base's ultimate weapon!"

"Will do," said the revolter before he turned back around to hit some buttons on his console.

Soon, the diagram of a giant laser cannon appeared on the screen.

Back outside the base, the Black Tempest dropped some cluster bombs that create several explosions when they hit the defense weapons.

"Alright, that should take care of everything," said X. "Good job, Hunters. We're read to land on the base, now. Alright, Zero, bring us down on it."

"Wait a minute," said Zero. "I'm picking up something emerging from the base. It's large with a high energy output."

"Oh no, they're seriously not going to consider using that weapon, are they," asked a worried X.

Suddenly, emerging from the sky base was the giant laser cannon that was shown as a diagram on the screen in the commander center.

"Oh crap," said Zero. "It's Big Bertha."

"I can't believe they actually managed to get access to that weapon," said Oscar.

"All Hunters, change of plans," shouted X. "We need to destroy that weapon and fast! If we don't, we'll never get our chance to land on this base, and I'm sure the revolters are not going to give us ample time to land! But avoid the weapon's fire! It's not called 'Big Bertha' for nothing! Red Team, do whatever you can to destroy it! Bravo Team, if you're finished on your end, help us with this fight! Alpha Team, we also need your help! All carriers, stay back as far away as you can! Is everyone ready to do this?"

"Red Team is ready," said Oscar.

"Bravo Leader here! We're all set," said the Bravo Leader.

"Alpha Leader here," said Alpha Leader. "We're ready to see some real action!"

"Alright," said X. "Let's destroy that weapon, so we can land on this base and deal with the revolters properly!"

Just then, both the Bravo and Alpha Teams joined together with the Black Tempest and Red Team.

"Master Thunder Unicorn," said a revolter. "It seems all of the Maverick Hunter aircraft are joining together. They must know what we're up to."

"Should we fire the weapon now," asked a revolter.

"Wait for them to converge together," said Thunder Unicorn. "Then fire the weapon. If we can get them into a group, they'll be easier picking for us."

"As you say, master," said the revolter.

Outside the base, the cannon started to charge up.

"Looks like they're preparing to fire that thing," said Zero.

"They were expecting us to attack it," said X. "All Hunters, evasive maneuvers, now!"

"Fire," shouted Thunder Unicorn.

The cannon fired a huge laser that almost hit the Hunters, and would have if they didn't dodge in time.

"Man, destroying that weapon is going to easier said than done," said Axl.

"We have no choice," replied X. "We've got to attack it. Readying slammer missiles!"

The Black Tempest armed itself with its missiles.

"Fire," shouted X.

The Black Tempest then fired the missiles, all of them making a beeline for the cannon.

The cannon fired again, managing to destroy a few missiles, but the rest hit it, though barely denting it.

"Damn it," said X. "Not even a scratch on the paint job."

The other jets started to attack the cannon, but as it began to fire again, they pulled away from it before it could do just that.

The cannon fired, and while the laser missed most of the Hunters, it took down one jet, destroying it.

"Red 4 is down," shouted Red 2. "We've lost one guy!"

"Damn it," said Oscar. "Those revolters are going to pay!"

"That's right, little Hunters," said Thunder Unicorn as we're taken back into the Sky Base's command center. "Scurry around with no idea of what to do. As long as we have this weapon, you won't be touching us anytime soon."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 130.


	130. Chapter 130: Sky Base Infiltration

Before I begin this chapter, I want to apologize to all of my fans for taking so long. I said I was going to be back to writing on the 11th of November, and I did mean that, but I got so distracted by other things, like new games that I got such as Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Tetris Axis. Getting Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 only made things worse, and overall, with so many games to play, I kind of lost the overall drive to write, but it's still no excuse for me. I'm very sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be back to full power to write more often the rest of December, but I do plan to get Mario Kart 7 tomorrow as I write this, and that game might end up delaying me more. Also, another thing that distracted me is that I got into watching both Thor and Captain America back to back to get myself pumped for the upcoming Avengers movie. That, and I also got back to posting on NSider2, but I plan to stay off of their for a good while because of a few assholes I've had to put up with (one being named Bearissoslow, and if you've never heard of him, thank your lucky stars). Despite all this, I'm very sorry and I do want to finish this story. Hopefully, over time, things will be more back to normal, but we can only hope. Anyway, if you're all still around and haven't give up hope on me, please enjoy this chapter. Thank you for understanding.

**Chapter 130: Sky Base Infiltration**

The laser cannon fired again, taking down another jet in the Hunters' squadron.

"Bravo 1 is down," shouted Bravo 4. "That's the second guy we've lost!"

"Just keep it steady, everyone," commanded X. "We'll make sure their sacrifices were not in vain if we can just destroy that cannon."

"Easier said than done," said Axl. "We haven't been able to make a dent in that thing!"

"What I'd like to know is how these Mavericks managed to take over the Sky Base without getting scratched by that weapon," said Zero.

"We'll find out later," said X. "Right now, let's focus on doing our job. I guess it's time we put this jet's cannon to good use."

Just then, X equipped his Buster and hooked it up to the port for it to plug into. As he did that, the nose of the Black Tempest opened up to reveal the cannon on it's end.

"Zero, try to get me in good range of the cannon, so I can have a proper aim to fire on it," said X.

"You got it," replied Zero. "Hold on tight, you guys!"

Zero, with his piloting skills, swerved the Black Tempest around and made straight for the cannon.

"Master," said a revolter. "That Hunter aircraft is making it way towards us. Looking at its course, it appears to be heading for the cannon, again."

"They must have something in mind to destroy it," said Thunder Unicorn in a thoughtful pose. "Fire again, and make sure it's powerful enough to blow them away."

"Yes, sir," answered the revolter.

Just then, the cannon aimed directly for the Black Tempest.

"Oh crap, that cannon's getting a lock on us," said Zero.

"Damn it," said X. "Get ready to evade on my mark!"

The cannon was charging up to fire.

"Now," shouted X.

The Black Tempest immediately dodged to the side to avoid the laser that just fired, and managed to graze the Black Tempest on one of its wings a little.

"Well, that could have gone a little better, but we're alive, at least," said Zero.

"We've got to find some way to keep that cannon busy so we can destroy it," said X, who then started to communicate to the other Hunters over the communicator. "All teams, we need you to occupy that weapon for a while, so we can get a clear shot on it. I'm sorry to ask you all to take such a risk, but we need to find some way to destroy that cannon at all costs."

"Don't worry, Commander," said Oscar. "We'll do what we can to help out."

"Thank you," said X. "If the remainder of us get out alive, I'll buy a round for all of you."

Oscar replied, "In that case, we'll make sure to live. Definitely don't want to miss out on that. Alright, Red Team, you heard that! Let's get moving! Onward to keep that weapon distracted!"

"Definitely not going to miss on a chance to have cold glass of beer! Let's go, Bravo Team," commanded Bravo leader.

"Alpha Team, move in and don't get killed," commanded Alpha Team.

After that, the three teams flew in to distract the cannon.

"Master," a revolter said to Thunder Unicorn. "The Hunters seem to be moving in on Big Bertha. Should we ready for another attack?"

"Of course," said Thunder Unicorn. "I want them all blown out of the sky. Ready to fire again!"

"Yes sir," said the revolter.

The cannon then charged up to ready itself for another attack.

"Let's keep going, everyone," said Oscar to the other Hunters. "We don't have time to let that thing keep up from doing our job, but be ready to evade the blast on my mark."

As the cannon aimed for the oncoming jets, it readied to fire.

"Evasive maneuvers, now," shouted Oscar.

The Hunters split up as the cannon fired, keeping any new casualties from happening.

"That was a close one, but it looks like we're all still here," said Oscar. "Alright, let's keep pushing forward before that thing can recharge."

"Master," said the revolter. "All of the Hunters seemed to have dodged the attack and are still coming for the cannon!"

"Stay calm," said Thunder Unicorn. "Just charge up and fire again. Regardless, we are going to win this, one way or another."

"Master," said another revolter. "The Hunters have made it to the cannon, but... for some reason, they seem to be surrounding it on all sides."

"What," asked Thunder Unicorn. "Are they mad or something?"

Meanwhile, the Hunters who had now surrounded the cannon were attacking it from all sides.

"Good job, men," said X. "Now, we're about to begin our attack. As soon as we in the Black Tempest are ready, we want you all to pull out immediately."

"Got it, Commander," replied Oscar. "We'll be ready to pull out as soon as you've got a lock."

"Alright, Zero," said X. "Bring us in closer while the revolters are distracted."

"On it," replied Zero.

After that, the Black Tempest started to move in for an attack. As it did, X began to charge up the cannon on the end of the Black Tempest.

"Zero, do we have a clear lock on the target," X asked.

"Almost," replied Zero. "Just got to get her a little closer."

Back in the control room in the Sky Base, the revolters were continuing to watch the activity on their monitors.

"Master," said a revolter. "That Hunter aircraft is making another approach for us it seems."

Thunder Unicorn put on a thoughtful look and said, "I see now. That was the plan this whole time. Sending in the others to act as a distraction while they ready themselves to administer the coup de' grace. Well, no matter, we'll blow them out of the sky, anyway. Prepare for another attack!"

The cannon then started to aim for the Black Tempest while charging up.

"I'm as close as I can get for you to have a lock on, X," said Zero.

"I've got one," said X while using his Buster to charge up the cannon on the front of the Black Tempest.

"Better hurry and fire, man," said Axl. "The weapon is getting ready to fire at us again."

"I'm up to full charge, and I'm about to take the shot," said X.

Soon, X makes the jet's cannon fire a gigantic blast at the Sky Base's cannon. When it hits, it causes severe enough damage, that the cannon explodes violently.

"Good shot, X," said Zero.

"Yeah, that was sweet," replied Axl.

X then said to them, "No time to celebrate right now. We've still got to take the Sky Base back, and I imagine after our destroying of that weapon, the revolters are going to come at us full force. Besides, having to attack the base like this, we are doing more damage to ourselves than the revolters."

"Hey, as long as the place is still flying, we can always repair the damages," said Zero.

"True," said X. "Alright, Hunters, we're about to land on the Sky Base. We're going to land first. All teams, I want you to act as a guard force for the carriers so they can land without much trouble. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear," said Oscar.

"When we make our landing, don't be expecting a friendly welcome," said X. "Be ready to fight right as you get out. Now, let's go!"

Back inside the Sky Base's command center, a revolter calls to Thunder Unicorn saying, "Master, Big Bertha has been destroyed! All of the base's defenses have are no longer working."

"Well played, Maverick Hunters," said Thunder Unicorn. "Well played. But, don't think I'm going to take this lightly. All forces, prepare for the arrival of the Hunters! Once you see them, attack on sight and show no mercy! Do it for our new world to soon come!"

We then cut to a scene where several revolters are shown gathering weapons to fight the oncoming Hunters with.

Outside of the Sky Base, the Black Tempest makes a landing on the base's launchpad while the carriers are coming to make a landing as well.

As the Black Tempest comes to a stop, X looks around the base through the jet's camera to survey the area.

"No sign of activity yet," said X. "But I'm willing to bet they're on their way to greet us."

Suddenly, X sees the revolters are coming out and running towards the Black Tempest.

"Here they come, just as I predicted," said X. "I think it's time we made use of that mobile device to bring them down."

"Right, starting up the sequence now," said Zero.

Zero then pressed a button on his control panel, and afterwards, he, X and Axl are moved to the back of the jet while still in their seats.

Just then, we see the center thruster of the Black Tempest move and detach itself from the jet, becoming a vehicle, which then starts to race along the surface of the Sky Base.

Seeing the vehicle moving towards them, a revolter shouts, "Stop those Hunters once and for all."

The revolters begin to shoot at the vehicle, which proves to be too fast, as well as well maneuvered thanks to Zero's driving skills.

"Keep her steady, Zero," said X. "I need to get a lock on the targets."

"I'm doing my best here, so don't give me too much grief," replied Zero.

As Zero continued to drive around, X used the vehicle's sensors to lock on to the revolters, and began to fire away at them. With skilled marksmanship, X hit every revolter he fired at.

"They're moving too fast," shouted a revolter.

"Don't let up," shouted another revolter. "They're abound to mess up eventually!"

"X, the carriers look to be about ready to land," said Axl.

"Good," said X. "We seem to have cleared out plenty of these revolters, so their arrival should be a safe one."

"Besides, we should let our comrades have a little fun anyway," replied Zero.

"Still, let's get rid of some more of these revolters," responded X. "That way, it doesn't become too much of a hassle for them."

As the three of them continued to ride around while shooting down revolters left and right, the carriers eventually landed on the landing strip of the Sky Base. As they did, the doors opened up, and the Hunters and pirates that were inside began to come out in a hurry to aid X and his friends with the revolters they were dealing with.

"Oh no, they made it onto the Sky Base," shouted a revolter. "We're quickly being outnumbered!"

"Grrrr, guess we have to retreat for now," said a revolter. "Everyone, fall back and regroup!"

Afterwards, the revolters dashed for the inside of the Sky Base.

Seeing them on the run, Zero stopped the vehicle.

"Well, that was easier than expected," said Axl. "Of course, that cannon they had didn't make things very fun for us."

"As long as they still have the base, our force is still going to be crippled," said X. "Let's hurry on inside and deal with the rest of those revolters so we can send them out of here."

After that, Zero opened the lid of the vehicle and the three Hunters stepped out of the vehicle. They then saw the other Hunters, along with the pirates arrive towards them.

"Well, that was no fun," said Maddy with a pouty look. "We get cooped up inside those carriers for a duration of time, and we don't get to wipe the floor with any Mavericks right after getting out."

"I'm sorry about that," said X. "But what's important is that we've now got our chance to infiltrate the base so we can take it back from these revolters. I just hope you're all ready."

"As always, bro," said Blues.

"Alright, then, let's get ready and go," said X.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 131.


	131. Chapter 131: The Unicorn's Wrath

Hey there, everyone. Miss me? Been a long time since I did anything, I know, but I really needed some time to do other things and help me come back a little more clear-headed. I spent some time to work on my game sequel idea for Xenosaga, then I've gone back into gaming after getting and playing Street Fighter X Tekken, followed by Kid Icarus: Uprising (a game you should definitely give a shot if you own a 3DS). Playing those game has also fired me back up to continue with my second file on Ocarina of Time 3D. On top of all that, I've also been goofing around on YouTube, mostly watching stuff by Hellsing 920 (his Reaction & Review series are awesome, and you should check them out, especially his one for Birdemic) as well as listening to some video game music from stuff like Xenosaga and Skyward Sword. So yeah, long story short, I've been busy and/or preoccupied with things. But after a falling out with NSider2, I'm going to be (or try to be) coming to a little more frequently, so this should give me more time to write, but if I don't get chapters up as frequently as I used to, it'll probably be because I'm playing a game, so don't fret. Anyway, I apologize for taking to so darn long with this chapter, so without further ado, I hope you enjoy it.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm working on a short story for my Nintendo vs. Capcom game idea. It's called "Nintendo vs. Capcom: The Prelude." If you want to find it and read it, it's been listed as crossover of Super Smash Bros. and Street Fighter. You can find it under those options when looking for crossovers in the game category. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 131: The Unicorn's Wrath**

Thunder Unicorn is communicating with Ruby over his personal communicator as he says, "Yes, the Hunters managed to destroy their own weapon we were using against them. They've truly proven to be very tenacious in our dealing with them."

"So, what are you gong to do about it," asked Ruby. "Do you have any other way to keep them at a distance?"

"We'll come up with something perhaps," said Thunder Unicorn. "Perhaps in their fight with me, I could have this base set to crash on the city below. I remember something like that was done before in the past with the Sky Lagoon, but it'll be a good way for us to take them down with us."

"Seems you and Demolition Termite have a lot in common, except you're willing to take it a step further," replied Ruby. "Hopefully, this will work."

"We will make it work," responded Thunder Unicorn. "One way or another, the Maverick Hunters are going to be taken down, be it physically or spiritually."

"Well, regardless of how you do it," said Ruby. "Just make sure you damage them enough to at least make them wish they were dead."

"You can be sure we'll do just that," replied Unicorn. "Anyway, I'd better cut this conversation short. I believe the Maverick Hunters may be storming this place, and I need to be prepared for their arrival."

"Very well," said Ruby. "Just make sure you succeed."

"Failure is not an option for us," said Thunder Unicorn. "We will prevail."

"See that you do," responded Ruby. "Ruby out."

Ruby cuts off her communicator.

Back at the Hunter base, Ruby puts away her communicator, then says to herself, "Well, got to build up the confidence of those lambs up for the slaughter. Don't worry, though, your sacrifice means that everything is properly falling into place. And with that, we can truly begin my master's revolution he wants for this world."

Afterwards, Ruby puts up her communicator, and walks off.

Back in the Sky Base, the Hunters and pirates have inflitrated the inside. Both X (who has changed into his Ultimate Armor) and Blues fired charged shots at a group of oncoming revolters.

Zero and Bass both used their Inferno Slash techniques to incinerate a few revolters that are in their way.

Axl and Roll got into a fire fight against a group of revolters while they're taking cover, but then see a structure above the revolters, and shoot it down from where it's being held to cause to fall on their enemies.

Duo punched the ground to create a shockwave burst to blast the revolters rushing towards him.

Cut Man flung his Rolling Cutter to cut down a few revolters while Magma Man backs him up with a few Magma Bazooka blasts to melt down a few other enemies.

Tornado Man and Elec Man joined forces as they use their Tornado Blow and Thunder Beam attacks to create a tornado of electricity to both shock any revolters that were coming towards them as well as to send them flying away.

Both Ice Man and Concrete Man stopped several revolters in their tracks with a mix of the Ice Slasher and Concrete Shot.

Guts Man used his super strength to lift a large craft and uses it as a bat to smash several revolters away with tremendous force.

Bomb Man fired several Hyper Bombs at the enemies, the explosions sending them flying in just about every direction.

Splash Woman and Hornet Man mixed their Laser Trident and Hornet Chaser together to scrap the enemies in their way.

Jewel Man used his Jewel Satellite to knock away all energy attacks from the revolters while Plug Man fired some Plug Balls to zap the foes.

Maddy cleaned up the rest of the revolters with swift cutlass slashes that were very precise.

As the enemies had been taken care of, X said to his forces, "Alright, with that out of the way, you know the drill; find and rescue the hostages. I'll send a band of you to do that. We'll need to separate in order to make sure any remaining targets. A small company and myself will go and find Thunder Unicorn, and stop whatever he has planned." After that, X turned on his communicator and contacted the base saying, "Alia, do you have a read out on the location of the hostages?"

"On it right now, X," said Alia before she started to do a full scan of the sky base. "According to the satellite reading, it seems the hostages are being held in the engine room of the Sky Base."

Zero then said, "If he's holding them their, I already have a bad feeling this is another trap we're walking into."

"What makes you say that," asked Axl.

Zero then said, "You seem to have a short memory. I hope you do recall the incident we had to deal with when we tried to rescue the hostages in Egypt from Sand Scorpion."

Axl then asked another question, which was, "So, you think Thunder Unicorn is planning something with them?"

"Or maybe for us," replied Zero. "Just like what Demolition Termite did."

X then said, "These are perhaps the most insane Mavericks we've ever had to deal with, but we still have a job to do, so we're going to see it done right. That said, we're going to split up our forces like this..."

After X spoke, the three groups of Hunters went their separate ways, with X, Zero, Axl, Blues, Roll, Bass, Duo and the Light Robots going one way, and two groups of lesser Hunters each going different ways.

As X's group continued along their way, they took down any revolters that got in their path. As they did that, X contacted Alia, asking, "Alia, how much further are we from the command center?"

"Not too much further," responded Alia. "In fact, you should getting there very soon. Just about 5 more blocks."

X said, "Thanks, Alia." After that, he then said to the other Hunters, "Alright, guys, let's hussle!"

Back in the command center, a revolter who was watching the Hunters on the monitor, said, "Lord Unicorn, the Hunters have broken through our final defenses! They're on their way here, and will be here shortly!"

"Guess I have no choice, now," said Thunder Unicorn. "All of you, make for safety. I want you to leave the Hunters to me, understood? I shall deal with them, and I have the perfect way to do it."

"Milord, are you sure you can do this," asked a revolter.

"Don't worry," replied Unicorn. "I've got this planned out. Now, go and make your escape, and leave them to me."

Without questioning him, the revolters did as they were told and made their way out of the command center.

After that, it was just Thunder Unicorn who was left, who then said, "Well, looks like I've been backed into the same corner as several other of my fellow revolutionaries. This couldn't be a more perfect situation for me. Come to me, Hunters, and face your doom."

Just then, X's group reached an elevator, and Zero said, "Looks like this elevator will take us to the command center of this base."

"I say we don't waste any more time, and just go up their to wax the pigeon," said Bass.

"It looks pretty big, but not enough for us all to fit inside," said X. "That said, only a few of us will go. Zero, Axl, Blues, Bass, Roll and Duo, you're all going to come with me. The rest of you, stay on lookout and if anyone tries to attack you, don't waste any time in dealing with them. Guts Man, you're in charge."

"Got it," said Guts Man.

"That said, let's get to our jobs," said X before he and the others he commanded to come with him boarded the elevator.

As they got in, X hit the button to take them up.

After a bit of a ride, the elevator brought them up into the command center, in which they saw no one.

"I wonder if they all ran away," asked Blues.

"No, there's still someone here," said Zero readying his Z-Saber.

"Right you are, Hunter," said Unicorn as he stepped out of hiding.

"Coming out of hiding," asked Roll. "That's just a really cliche thing for villains to do."

"That so," asked Thunder Unicorn. "Then I'll just skip the monologue, and get down to the nitty-gritty." Afterwards, Thunder Unicorn pulled out a device and asked the Hunters, "You see this?"

"Let me guess, that's another device that's going to cause some big disaster," said Axl.

Unicorn replied, "Right you are. I've set bombs up in the engine room, right where the hostages are. Any of you tries to attack me, well... you can say good-bye to the hostages and any of your fellow Hunters you sent to rescue them. Shame really, because I wanted to hear their screams when this base crashes into the city below us."

"You sick son-of-a-bitch," said Zero. "You're going to pull off what Magma Dragoon so long ago with the Sky Lagoon!"

"That's right," said Thunder Unicorn. "Oh, and don't think about communicating your fellow men to warn them, because I've set a jamming device in this room to keep you from doing just that."

The Hunters just looked very pissed off about what they were hearing.

"So, what's it going to be, Hunters," asked Unicorn. "Suffer my wrath, or risk the lives of your fellow men? Choose carefully. Here, let me help you to decide!"

After saying that, Thunder Unicorn charged some electricity into his free hand and shot it forward.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 132.


	132. Chapter 132: Terrifying Surprise

**Chapter 132: Terrifying Surprise**

A great firefight broke out between the Maverick Hunters and Thunder Unicorn in the Command Center of the Sky Base. Every shot they fired at one another was cancelled out as they collided with each other.

From their hiding spot, the Hunters began to talk quietly among each other.

"You know, this is really getting old," said Axl out of frustration. "We could be at this all day, and not manage to hit each other."

"Thinking about it, this whole room is made out of metal," said Bass. "Why the hell does he not electrify the whole place, and be done with us?"

Blues the replied, "You make a good point there. What's holding him back from frying us all at the same time?"

X began to think about it for a minute, then said, "I think I know why."

"What would that be, brother," asked Roll.

"It's just a guess, but..." X began to say. "There's two reasons why he won't do such a thing. One, he probably doesn't want to destroy the device he's holding in his hand since it would take his whole body to produce that much electricity. Therefore, he would end up ruining the device to set off the bombs. And two, he probably doesn't want to short out the jamming device set up in here to keep us from communicating with our comrades. Doing any of those things would make things very difficult for him."

"When you think about it, that does seem quite logical," replied Duo.

"X, you thinking what I'm thinking," asked Zero.

"Way ahead of you," replied X. "Okay, here's what we do."

The Hunters then huddled together, and X began to say his plan to them.

After a while, Thunder Unicorn, who was growing rather impatient, said, "I hope you're not thinking about planning anything against me or to just stay there all day. If you are, then you obviously don't care about your fellow Maverick Hunters or the hostages. You don't come out from your hiding place, then I'm going to press this button on the remote device, and well... you can kiss the city below us good-bye. What is it going to be, Maverick Hunters?"

Thunder Unicorn only heard silence.

"Fine, then," said Thunder Unicorn with a scowl. "If I'm to win by default, I shall take the honor of that."

Just then, Roll came out of the hiding spot, and went, "Nyah nah nah nyah nyah! You can't hit me!"

Thunder Unicorn put on a puzzled look and said, "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"What's the matter," asked Roll. "Afraid your electric attack will miss me? I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of barn even with instructions."

"I'm not going to play some childish game," shouted Thunder Unicorn. "If you try anything with me, I'll press the button and we will see how you like..."

Just then, a charged blast came towards Thunder Unicorn, forcing him to dodge out of the way before he could finish his sentence, and making him almost drop the device.

After regaining his footing, Thunder Unicorn saw that it was Blues who fired the blast as he then said, "How is that for motivation to get you to try and attack us?"

"Not bad at all," said Thunder Unicorn. "You had her over there to distract me long enough to..."

Before Thunder Unicorn could finish, another charged blast came for him, forcing him to dodge out of the way again.

We then see the one who fried the charged blast that time was X, who then said, "You just going to stand there all day and become some target, or are you actually going to fight us?"

Gritting his teeth, Thunder Unicorn said out loud, "Fine! Thunder Slider!"

Thunder Unicorn charged energy into his free hand, but then, before he could release his attack, another blast came at him from another direction, forcing him to cancel the attack.

This time, the blast came from Zero as he used his Buster.

"Gotta' be quicker than that, douchebag," said Zero.

This only served to piss off Thunder Unicorn as he was now getting an idea of what the Maverick Hunters were doing.

Thunder Unicorn readied another attack, but as he was about to fire at the Hunters he saw, he immediately saw Bass jump out of hiding and readied to fire at him before he could fire his Buster.

"Who's too slow, now," shouts Unicorn as he's about to fire his electric attack.

Just then, he gets blown away by a powered blast, sending him flying. As Thunder Unicorn gets up after being knocked down, he sees the one who blasted him was Duo.

"Now that was dirty," said Thunder Unicorn in a look of both disbelief and anger. "Really dirty."

The Hunters all begin to approach Thunder Unicorn with their weapons drawn, ready to strike him down.

"You've lost, Thunder Unicorn," said X. "Mavericks like you want to think you're above humans, but as long as you let your emotions rule you in such a way till they get the better of you just like now, you will never be better than those you claim to hate."

Growling, Thunder Unicorn says, "Are you still forgetting, or just have a learning deficiency? I still hold the fate of the hostages and your friends in my hand right now, as well as the whole city below us. One more step, and I promise I will press this goddamn button!"

"Go ahead and press it if you feel lucky," says X. "I'll blast you before you get the chance to do so."

"You really want to try me," yells Thunder Unicorn. "I will press the button!"

"Do it, if you've got the guts," said Blues.

After staring down at the Hunters, Thunder Unicorn just said with a dark grin, "Have it your way. At least I'm willing to..." Just then, Thunder Unicorn whips around and fires a bolt of electricity behind him, which then heads for Axl, who managed to get behind Thunder Unicorn, who then yells, "Do this!"

Axl jumps immediately out of the way, and the bolt of electricity hits a machine that looks like the main computer, destroying it in the process.

Thunder Unicorn then looks very shocked and scared as he then yells, "No! What did you all make me do?"

"X," says Zero. "I'm getting a signal through the transmission. The jamming signal is lifting!"

Thunder Unicorn begins to look incredibly angry at what just happened as he then says, "You! You had this planned all along while in hiding, didn't you? You got me to destroy the jamming signal from this room by destroying the main computer!"

"You better believe it, pal," said Axl as he was getting up.

X then began to say, "We figured that it would take too much time to properly install a jamming device in this room, especially to keep one from being too obvious. So instead, you cleverly turned this room into a jamming area by installing a program to keep all external communication devices from working. That's why you were being so careful to not electrify the whole place, because you didn't want to short out the main computer, because doing so would cause the program to malfunction. You almost had us there for a minute."

"But," Thunder Unicorn said with a stammer. "How did you know that destroying the computer wouldn't...?"

"Cause the engines to fail," asked Zero. "They run on a separate computer system. We're Maverick Hunters, so we are required to know this stuff."

Thunder Unicorn just looks really angry.

"Anyway," said X as he was preparing to use his comm-link. "I think I'll be getting in contact with the others now."

"No, you won't," shouted Thunder Unicorn as he whipped around to blast X with a bolt of electricity, only to have it canceled by X's own blast. "Remember, I still hold this device and if you communicate to them, I'll press it, and then we all die."

"Yeah, you're right," says X. "Except for one problem-we all have you surrounded."

Thunder Unicorn looked to see that he was surrounded by the other Hunters.

"You even try to press that button," said X in a threatening manner. "It will be the last thing you ever do."

Thunder Unicorn just looked at X with a blank expression.

"Well, we seem to be at a stalemate now," says X. "All that matters now is who makes the first move. Regardless of whatever happens, though, we Maverick Hunters will still find a way out of this mess."

Though silent for a bit, Thunder Unicorn then starts to chuckle, which slowly grows into uncontrollable laughter. This confuses the Hunters.

"What the hell are you laughing about, asswipe," said Bass. "You're in a predicament here, and you find the time to think about something hilarious?"

Through his laughter, Thunder Unicorn said, "What's funny is how quickly you forget about us revolutionaries! How we are willing to sacrifice ourselves for anything our master wishes to have come true! I don't care about my life, and my sacrifice will be another stepping stone for my master's dreams! Now, say good-bye to the city below!"

Just as the Hunters are about to fire to keep him from pressing the button, Thunder Unicorn suddenly freezes in place as he feels his body going stiff and unable to move as he struggles to do so.

"I didn't hear the button click," said Zero. "What's going on?"

Thunder Unicorn then thought, "What the hell is this? I can't move my body! Not a single one of my parts! Wait a minute, I feel something inside of me! Something... trying to break free!"

Just then, Thunder Unicorn is surrounded by a purple aura.

"The Dark Virus," shouted Axl. "It's beginning to surge!"

"Everyone, be careful," yelled X. "This is looking very bad!"

Just then, the energy picked up and went haywire, causing Thunder Unicorn to now yell out of pain. Suddenly, his body starts to crack and break open.

X and the other Hunters could only look on in horror as something was destroying Thunder Unicorn from inside out.

Suddenly, after the energy died own and everything was returning to normal, Thunder Unicorn stopped yelling in pain as he went completely silent. After a while, and out of nowhere, Thunder Unicorn's body gets completely ripped apart from the inside out in a flash as every body part goes flying in a direction, forcing the Maverick Hunters to dodge out of the way.

When the Hunters look where Thunder Unicorn use to be, a giant mass of dark purple matter is remaining, which then starts to take the shape of something abstract and disturbing.

"Okay, this is getting really weird," said Roll.

"Be on guard, everyone," said Blues. "I just got a really suspicious shiver down my spine."

As they all aim at it, the strange figure begins to look more or less humanoid, turning into a freaky creature that looks like a combination of a Xenomorph from the Alien movies and one of the Nightmares.

The creature picks itself up to look at the Hunters surrounding it, until it gets to X, where it keeps its attention fixated on him.

"What in the..." X tries to say.

Before X can finish his sentence, the creature immediately screams at X in a frightening way.

To Be Continued in Chapter 133.


	133. Chapter 133: Unexplained Transformation

**Chapter 133: Unexplained Transformation**

"Fire," shouts X to the other Hunters.

After that, they all immediately let loose a barrage of fire on the hideous creature, not giving it one chance of moving.

Getting very irritated with the Hunters, the creature let loose a massive shock wave that sent all of the Maverick Hunters flying on to their backs.

As the Hunters get up, they look in horror to see the creature is starting to recover from the damage it took as its body regenerates.

"Okay, this is bad," said Zero in a look of disbelief.

"Now what, fearless leader," Bass asked X.

"I'm," X started to say. "Still trying to figure that out."

After it finished regenerating its body, the creature let out another scream, which let the other Hunters know it was about to go violent.

"Try to figure things out faster, bro," said Blues. "Because I get the feeling we're not going to have that many moments to do so."

After the creature finished screaming, the fingers on its hands start to turn into claw-shaped blades as they grow.

"Well... this is going to suck," said Blues again.

The creature once again fixed its attention on X.

"Heaven's Door, activate by..." shouts X.

Before he can finish that sentence, the creature rushes and jumps at X. In slow motion, we see the creature is readying its right hand in an attempt to slice X open.

Knowing what was coming, X rolled out of the way in time.

However, even after it missed, the creature was readying another assault.

As X saw the creature looking at him in a homicidal manner, he shouts, "Everyone, keep firing and try to keep it in place!"

The creature screams again, and wasting no time, the others do as X tells them to as they all fire a barrage of shots at the creature, which was trying to attack X again.

Seeing the creature can't seem to move because of being fired at from all directions, X then shouts, "Heaven's Door, activate by 80%!"

X shifts to his Heaven's Door form again, and readies his Buster to fire at the creature.

"Everyone, get out of the way," shouts X again.

The other Hunters stop firing and jump out of the way in time as X fires a massive beam at the creature, which was trying to go after X again. As it makes contact, the beam blasts the creature apart into several pieces that go flying everywhere.

After that is over, the Hunters all get up from the floor and come towards X, who's still a little shook up.

"What in name of Jesus was that," asked Zero after a bit of silence.

X responded. "I don't know, but I just hope that's the last we will see of it."

Roll replied, "I'll say."

Just then, X was buzzed on his comm-link by someone, who turned out to be Alia after checking the I.D. X then answered, "This is X here."

"X," said Alia in a worried tone. "What happened? I tried to reach you but couldn't, so I can only guess you were being jammed. After that, though, I picked up a massive virus signal from the Command Center. Are all of you alright?"

"We're all fine, Alia," said X. "Same can't be said for Thunder Unicorn. He's dead, but it wasn't us who killed him."

"It must have been what triggered the huge virus signal," replied Layer. "But how?"

"Something... some creature... came out of Thunder Unicorn's body," said X.

"A creature," asked Palette.

X answered, "Yeah, and it tried to kill us... well, it went only after me, but I managed to destroy it, hopefully."

"That's a relief, though it is concerning why it went only after you, X," said Alia.

"Well, we can worry about that later," said X. "Anyway, we're about to head on out of here."

"Good," said Alia. "I got in contact with Oscar, and he says the hostages have been freed and his group is escorting them out."

"Gotcha," said X. "Of course, Thunder Unicorn said he had his men plant bombs in the engine room, so we will need to see about getting a bomb squad to search around for them."

"I'll send the message right now," said Alia. "You guys just see about getting out of here safely, okay?"

"We're about to head out of here, and back to the Black Tempest," said X. "X, over and out."

"I guess there's no more reason to be here, now," said Duo.

"I agree, let's get out of here," replied Axl.

"And fast," Blues chimed in. "That shiver down my spine hasn't completely gone away."

X nods to Blues, and the Maverick Hunters begin to leave the Command Center of the Sky Base.

After getting in the elevator and going down, we then get a shot of one of the pieces of the creature that X destroyed, which then starts to move. Afterwards, we get shorts of other pieces of the creature that all start to move, eventually going towards one another and merging together.

As the elevator reached the floor where they were waiting, the Light Robots see X and the others get off.

"Hey there," said Guts Man. "You guys seem pretty rattled if I do say so myself."

"You don't know the half of it," said X. "Anyway, I trust things went okay here. Nothing to deal with while we were tending to business?"

Gust Man replied, "Nope, everything here was pretty clear. Guess the other forces must have dealt with the revolters while we were just standing here guarding the elevator."

"In that case, let's not dawdle and hurry back to the aircraft so we can leave," said Zero.

After that, not wasting any time to talk, the Hunters began to run back in the direction they previously came from.

Just then, a noise comes from the elevator shaft that makes the Hunters stop to look back.

"Impossible," X thought. "There's no way!"

"Crap," said Zero.

We see the expressions of the others that faced the creature themselves as they all have on shocked expressions.

"I knew that shiver I was having had a reason behind it," Blues thought.

"I thought you all dealt with Thunder Unicorn," said Splash Woman.

"Well, we did but we didn't," replied Axl.

"What do you mean," asked Fire Man.

"No time to talk about it now," said X. "We've got to run and fast!"

"Run from what," asked Ice Man.

"Just run, you idiots," yelled Bass.

Just then, landing on the bottom of and breaking out of the elevator shaft was the same creature from before as it screams at the Maverick Hunters in a monstrous way. It then starts to give chase after Maverick Hunters.

"What in blazes..." asked a frightened Cut Man as he looked behind him.

"I said no time to talk," said X. "Just keep running!"

"Shouldn't we be fighting it," asked Tornado Man.

"We already tried that," yelled Zero. "That thing can regenerate from injuries apparently!"

"I'll try to think up something for us to do to stop this thing," yelled X. "In the meantime, don't stop running!"

The Hunters continue to run from the vicious creature.

Meanwhile, back at Wily's Lab, Dr. Wily is overlooking some data pertaining to Thunder Unicorn while the virus synthesis is still going on, which is not at 53% completion.

"Very interesting," said Dr. Wily. "From this reading, it seems that Thunder Unicorn was destroyed by the virus. How intriguing."

Vile and High Max were standing behind Wily, and Vile said, "If I didn't know any better, Doc, your virus seems to be getting a mind of its own."

"Well, you are right in that you don't know any better," said Dr. Wily. "This virus was born from my pure hatred for the stupidity and ignorance of the world, and wanting to see it burn for that. While the Dark Virus may indeed have other factors to it that I haven't taken closer notice of, I should still have full control over it. Even so, I will be doing closer studies of it to see what caused the virus to give off such an energy signature and why it destroyed Thunder Unicorn like it did."

High Max stepped forward and asked, "Master, do you think the virus could have evolved beyond the need of a host body? Viruses do usually evolve and mutate, so maybe this is the case with the Dark Virus you've created, especially given what factors you put into creating it."

"I have thought about that," replied Dr. Wily. "It wouldn't be unusual either, especially since it was my know how that allowed me to turn the Maverick Virus into its true form. Yes, that is possible that it could have transformed itself into something different, but I can't still be sure if it was only through through simple evolution that the virus could have killed Thunder Unicorn like that. I need to do further examination."

Wily then gets up from his chair has he intends to let the new virus synthesize by itself, and walks off.

"Where are you going," Vile asked.

Wily turned to Vile and said, "Going to conduct a little experiment, and I want you two, as well as Berkana, to join me."

"I understand," said High Max.

"Well, I don't," said Vile. "What does he need us for? I hope he isn't intending on making us into his personal lab rats."

"Not at all," said Wily. "But I do need witnesses to what I'm expecting will happen, as well as some on duty if things take a turn for the worst."

"I thought you would have understood that, Vile," High Max added.

"Shut your mouth, you suck up," snapped Vile.

"Anyway, let's go get Berkana so we can properly see just what true abilities my Dark Virus has going for it, and what this could mean for the new virus I'm creating," said Dr. Wily.

After that, the three guys headed off.

To Be Continued in Chapter 134.


End file.
